De la sartén ¿al fuego?
by LaraG
Summary: ¡EPÍLOGO! A punto de perder la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, Hermione dispone de una hora para volver al pasado y evitar la muerte de Sirius al caer tras el velo. Pero cuando regresa a su presente, se lo encuentra todo muy, muy cambiado...
1. Prólogo: De perdidos al río

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, así que si alguien quiere hacer una película con mi fic, que le pague los derechos a Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloombsbury y Rowling.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**1. Prólogo: De perdidos, al río.**

Hermione Granger se deslizó sin hacer ruido por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la espalda pegada a las piedras pulidas de la pared y la varita en alto. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una cola de caballo medio deshecha y la túnica sucia y hecha jirones por todas partes. Cuando llegó a una imperceptible juntura de la pared, murmuró la contraseña.

"Pudding de Navidad"

Al momento, de entre las losas se asomó una gárgola de piedra que dejó paso a una escalera de caracol. Hermione saltó ágilmente al primer escalón y el eje de la escalera se puso en marcha, subiéndola al despacho del director de Hogwarts y cerrando la pared de piedra sobre sí misma hasta que no quedó ninguna señal que pudiese sugerir que allí se abría una puerta secreta.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los escalones y se abrazó las rodillas, apoyando la frente en ellas. Cuando la escalera terminó el ascenso, hubiese seguido allí para siempre, si unos brazos no la hubiesen puesto en pie y la hubiesen apretado contra otro cuerpo, visiblemente aliviado de verla viva.

"¡Hermione! Gracias a Dios..."

La chica no respondió al abrazo en un principio. Se separó un poco de la otra persona y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos la miraban interrogándola, pero ella no quería responder a la pregunta silenciosa que le hacían. Eran unos ojos indudablemente tristes, ojos que habían visto morir a muchos amigos, tanto en la primera guerra como en la segunda. Unos ojos cansados de muerte y de soledad, pero que todavía eran capaces de mirar a cualquier mortífago con desafío.

"¿La has encontrado?" -Remus sabía de antemano la respuesta que Hermione iba a darle. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se echó a llorar, abrazándose al licántropo con la desesperación de quien ya no tiene nada por lo que luchar.

------------------

Un buen rato más tarde, Hermione y Lupin descansaban acostados en la alfombra del despacho del director, que era una de las pocas del colegio que no se había quemado en el incendio que habían provocado los mortífagos. Parte del colegio había sido pasto de las llamas, y otras zonas habían sucumbido a las explosiones y los hechizos de la batalla. Pero el despacho que en su día había pertenecido a Dumbledore permanecía allí, inviolado, como si el alma del antiguo director velase por sus pertenencias.

Los dos aurores estaban boca arriba, muy juntos, pero no abrazados. Lupin tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras Hermione miraba al techo sin pestañear, como si estuviese reviviendo en su cabeza las escenas que acababa de ver.

"No te tortures más, Hermione... déjalo ya" -suplicó Remus.

Ella se colocó de costado y se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose sobre un codo para mirarlo de frente. Él siguió en la misma postura, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Tonks era la última, Remus... sólo quedamos nosotros dos de todos los miembros de la Orden... hemos de escoger ya lo que vamos a hacer" -le dijo con una clara determinación en la voz.

Lupin se incorporó y adoptó la misma posición que ella. La mujer que estaba frente a él tenía poco que ver con la jovencita brillante a la que había dado clase en tercero; aquella era una niña todavía, con los incisivos más grandes de lo normal y un pelo imposible, los rasgos redondeados y un cuerpo infantil. Pero la Hermione que lo miraba fijamente tenía 25 años, una dentadura perfecta, y unas ojeras pronunciadas que servían de incomparable marco para unos ojos castaños que destilaban dolor. Ella había visto morir a Harry hacía ya dos años, en la batalla final contra Voldemort. Ella había peleado con él, y había gritado como una leona cuando Bill y Ron la habían sujetado por los brazos y la habían arrastrado con ellos hacia el traslador que los llevó de vuelta a Grimmauld Place, mientras el cuerpo inerte de Harry yacía a los pies del Lord Oscuro. Hermione nunca había perdonado a los hermanos Weasley que no le hubiesen dejado morir allí, con él, lanzándole hechizos a Voldemort hasta que un _avada kedabra_ le acertase a ella en el corazón. Desde entonces, mientras los que se resistían al avance de los mortífagos iban cayendo uno tras otros, los ojos de Hermione se volvían cada vez más fríos e inexpresivos, más insensibles al dolor.

Vio caer en la misma emboscada a Ron, a Neville y a Luna. La señora Weasley había muerto en un ataque sorpresa a la madriguera, defendiendo a Ginny y a Fred, que estaban recuperándose de las heridas de un ataque, y que fueron asesinados después de ella. El señor Weasley había resistido casi hasta el final, pero el último ataque a Hogwarts había acabado con él y con lo que quedaba del profesorado: Flitwick y McGonagall. Dumbledore había muerto mucho antes que Harry, y Hagrid, incapaz de superar el dolor de su ausencia, prácticamente se había suicidado lanzándose en un ataque solitario.

"Tenemos el transportador temporal, Remus. Todo está perdido. Es ahora o nunca, porque, más tarde o más temprano, nos encontrarán."

El licántropo se sentó en el suelo, las palmas de las manos apoyadas en las rodillas semi-flexionadas. Suspiró profundamente y se preparó para intentar convencer a Hermione de que no lo hiciese.

Hacía un par de años que se había creado un nuevo modelo de giratiempo, y Hermione había sido una parte integrante del equipo que lo había diseñado. Era mucho más potente que el tradicional, porque permitía retroceder hasta varios años atrás y en el lugar que uno quisiese, y se volvía espontáneamente al presente. La energía mágica que consumía era tan grande que sólo se podía estar un tiempo muy limitado en el pasado, alrededor de una hora, antes de que el transportador remitiese al usuario automáticamente al día y la hora que suponían el punto de partida. Hermione lo había usado una vez, sólo una vez, para probarlo. Había retrocedido a su infancia, y se había visto a sí misma jugando en un parque, con su madre, cuando tenía 6 años y todavía no sabía que era una bruja. El impacto emocional había sido enorme, y cuando regresó, se encontró en una cama de San Mungo. Había estado dos días inconsciente.

El plan de Hermione era volver al pasado y evitar alguno de los hechos que podían haber precipitado la pérdida de la guerra, la muerte de Harry. Pero Lupin, que arrastraba consigo una carga más pesada que la de ella, tenía pánico a que cambiar el pasado pudiese modificar el futuro a peor: como él decía, pasar de la sartén al fuego. La crueldad de los mortífagos no tenía límites, y, como Lupin decía, evitar la muerte de Lily y James, por ejemplo, podía haber puesto al mundo mágico en las manos de Neville como el-niño-que-vivió, y, aunque el licántropo había sentido un afecto sincero por el muchacho, no confiaba en su poder como mago. Campos de concentración, torturas... todo podía cambiar para peor. Pero Hermione no pensaba que la realidad fuese susceptible de empeorar.

"Hermione... si retrocedes demasiado en el tiempo, Harry podría morir cuando tenía un año... ¿es eso lo que quieres?"

La bruja se estremeció. Se arrodilló junto a su ex-profesor y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Remus... vamos a morir..."

El licántropo la miró fijamente.

"Pero podríamos ver sufrir más a los que queremos... a los que quisimos..."

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

"Entonces, dime tú qué tendría que hacer. Busquemos un momento en la historia que podamos modificar, un momento que no sea tan lejano como para que las cosas cambien excesivamente. Tenemos poco tiempo, unas horas hasta que nos encuentren quizás. Y cuando lo hagan, no nos mantendrán con vida mucho tiempo."

Remus se frotó los ojos. Ella tenía razón, en parte, porque realmente tenían poco que perder. Pero... ¿qué momento del pasado escoger? ¿Qué podrían hacer para evitar alguno de los hechos que pudieron desencadenar la derrota? Podía encontrarse con Harry antes de la batalla final con Voldemort, pero nada cambiaría con poder hablar con él, porque el último Horcrux nunca se había encontrado. Evitar la muerte de Ron, los Weasley, Arthur, Dumbledore... Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, todavía castaño pero cada vez más gris, y le transmitió sus dudas a ella.

Hermione parecía pensativa y frustrada, porque tampoco a ella se le ocurría la forma de evitar ninguno de aquellos momentos, hasta que enarcó las cejas, se llevó la mano a la boca y sonrió.

"Ya lo tengo..." -murmuró.

Lupin la miró dubitativo.

"Escucha, Remus, ya está... no perdemos nada... cómo no se me ocurró antes..." -se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a caminar enfebrecida por la habitación, dando muestras de tal entusiasmo que su compañero pensó que después de todo no había sido capaz de evitar la locura. Parecía pensar con rapidez, como si estuviese atando todos los cabos que pudiesen quedar sueltos, y volvió a arrodillarse junto a Lupin y tomó una de sus manos con las suyas. Lo miró a los ojos, con la expresión enfebrecida de un demente.

"Remus, voy a ir a Grimmauld Place para avisar a Sirius de que no crea a Kreacher. Es simple: sólo tengo que evitar que vaya con vosotros al Ministerio de Magia, que se quede escondido en la casa hasta que la Orden venga a salvarnos. Remus, se trata de evitar la muerte de Sirius..."

-----------

Agachada junto a la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, Hermione se encogió sobre sí misma para recuperarse del viaje en el tiempo. Respiraba con dificultad, agotada, y le llevó un par de minutos volver al ritmo respiratorio habitual. No tenía tiempo, se repetía una y otra vez, no tenía tiempo que malgastar.

Cuando logró incorporarse, notó algo que le apretaba la nuca. Algo romo, duro y pequeño. La punta de una varita.

"No sé quién es usted ni cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, pero le sugiero que se dé la vuelta despacio y no haga tonterías, o saldrá volando hacia la pared de enfrente"

Hermione se dio la vuelta, muy lentamente, y miró al mago que tenía frente a ella, y que la observaba con obvia desconfianza mientras le apuntaba al cuello con la varita. El corazón le dio un vuelco: allí estaba otra vez, vivo, sano y bien alimentado. Se sintió tan abrumada por los recuerdos, que no pudo evitar que los ojos se le anegasen en lágrimas.

"Sirius, ya sé que no vas a creerte esto, pero vengo del futuro para advertirte de algo. Por favor, antes de que hagas nada, escúchame"

Sirius se apartó un mechón de la cara y se acercó algo más a ella. Los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas.

"No puede ser..." -murmuró. "Hermione..."

------------

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Sirius terminó de escuchar todo el relato de Hermione, que ella sintetizó de forma admirable para contarle todo lo importante en el menor tiempo posible. No tenía ningún motivo para no creerla: sabía cosas que sólo podía saber la auténtica Hermione, y además era ella: era su cara, sus ojos, su boca... sólo que con diez años más. También la historia era creíble: bastaba con mirarla a los ojos para comprender las barbaridades que había visto y el sufrimiento que había padecido.

"No vayas, Sirius... no vayas hoy al Ministerio... Bellatrix va a matarte, y Harry va a quedarse destrozado. Ni Remus ni yo sabemos cómo esto puede afectar al futuro, pero Harry no se merece quedarse sólo otra vez".

Él la miró a los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Así que el viejo Moony es el único que sobrevive, ¿eh? Viejo lobo pulgoso... y encima él y Nymphadora... debería darle vergüenza, por asaltacunas..."

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya no recordaba el entrañable humor de Sirius, y oírlo otra vez parecía un sueño. Le dolió darle la noticia.

"Tonks ha muerto, también, probablemente ayer"

Sirius suspiró. Por algún extraño motivo, todo le parecía de una lógica aplastante. Quizás fuese por aquella extraña Hermione que tenía frente a él. Hermione siempre le había impresionado un poco, una niña tan responsable y tan madura, que lo miraba a veces con expresión de reproche cuando intentaba embaucar a Harry para hacer algo demasiado arriesgado. Se lo dijo. Ella se rió a carcajadas. Hacía años que no se reía así.

"No puedo creerme que el gran Sirius Black le tenga miedo a una escolar de quince años..." -bromeó limpiándose las lágrimas.

"De miedo, nada" -puntualizó él muy digno. "Pero es que de adolescente pareces una versión en pequeñito de McGonagall..."

Ella pensó que la situación parecía surrealista: los dos allí, tomando cerveza de mantequilla mientras en algún lugar del futuro sus amigos morían, uno tras otro. Se sintió tan bien allí, hablando con él, que pensó que en breves minutos volvería al futuro y todo podría ser igual, y podría encontrarse en las habitaciones de Dumbledore, con Remus a su lado, y el cadáver de Tonks frío en el Gran Comedor, y se echó a llorar. Sirius comprendió perfectamente lo que ella sentía, y, acercándose a ella, la hizo levantarse y la abrazó con calidez.

"Tranquila, Hermione, no te preocupes por nada" -le susurró al oído. "No tengo ninguna intención de que hoy Voldemort cene Sirius Black a la parrilla" -le acariciaba el pelo con cariño, unido extrañamente a ella por un pasado doloroso que compartían. "Cuando esto pase, le explicaré a Remus y a Dumbledore lo que me has contado, y ya decidiremos lo que vamos a hacer con toda esta información".

Ella se separó unos centímetros y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo con alivio. Mientras acercaba sus labios a la mejilla del ex-convicto, su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, hasta que el cuerpo que Sirius abrazaba desapareció por completo de la cocina, dejando tan sólo la calidez de su presencia.

Sirius recogió del suelo un lazo de lana rojo que había sujetado el pelo de Hermione antes del abrazo, y sonrió. Se lo guardó en un bolsillo, porque, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabe nunca lo útil que puede ser un prendedor del pelo que nos ha llegado del futuro.

----------

**Bueno, de verdad que pronto actualizo "Nada como un buen ataque de amnesia", pero es que se me ocurrió la idea de este fic y no pude evitarlo! En realidad la idea se me ocurrió leyendo otro fic, pero que no tenía nada que ver con éste, y... bueno, ya os iré explicando cosas a medida que pasen los capítulos.**

**Aunque os parezca un dramón, en realidad la idea es que sea una comedia bastante... alocada. De verdad, no os fiéis del tono de este prólogo, porque no se corresponde con el resto del fic para nada.**

**Prometo actualizar "Nada como un buen..." en uno o dos días, ¿vale? Uf, no me lo tengáis en cuenta!**

**Muchísimos besitos,**

**Lara**


	2. Cuidado con lo que deseas

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. ¿O es que alguien se creía que bajo mi nick se ocultaba la auténtica Rowling? Pues eso...

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**1. Capítulo 1: Ten cuidado de lo que deseas, porque tus deseos pueden hacerse realidad.**

Luz. Luz tenue, blanca azulada. Parpadeó varias veces y la luz fue diferenciándose en colores cálidos. Un dormitorio. Estaba acostada en una cama enorme, en un dormitorio enorme, decorado con un gusto exquisito. Bien, o la habían secuestrado los mortífagos y estaba en la mansión Malfoy, o definitivamente las cosas habían mejorado.

Había vuelto del viaje con el transportador temporal, y sin duda había estado inconsciente unas horas. El problema era si el presente al que había regresado era el mismo presente del que había partido. Se sabía muy poco del efecto de los giratiempos sobre los futuros alternativos.

Había alguien con ella, sentado en una silla. Bueno, sentado... recostado en la silla, más bien, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano, dormido. El corazón le dio un vuelco: era Lupin. Su querido Remus, por lo menos, había sobrevivido. Se incorporó en la cama y se fijó en el licántropo. Vaya, este Remus parecía estar en mejor forma que el que ella había dejado una hora antes.

Lupin tenía el pelo muy corto y menos gris. Las facciones estaban más llenas, con un relleno más saludable entre piel y hueso. Este Remus parecía más joven y más sano, e indudablemente había llevado mejor vida que el que ella había dejado en aquella habitación ruinosa. Él se movió un poco y abrió los ojos. Ella le sonrió.

"¡Hermione!"

El licántropo se frotó la cara con las manos, se levantó y fue hacia ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio un abrazo cargado de afecto y algo menos de confianza que el "otro" Remus, el que había luchado con ella hasta el final.

"¿Cómo estás?" -murmuró él cerca de su oído, frotándole la nuca en su abrazo.

"Un poco nerviosa" -admitió ella. "Tú... sabes todo lo que ocurrió allí... de donde vengo, ¿verdad?"

Él se separó de ella y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

"Todos nosotros... todos los que te queremos... sabemos lo que sucedió. Sirius nos contó todo, hace diez años. Sabemos que muchos murieron, en ese futuro, o más bien presente, ya, del que viniste hace una década, pero con tu intervención, salvando a Sirius, cambiaste el pasado... tú conoces a un Remus que no soy yo. Ninguno de nosotros somos los mismos que tú conociste, porque todos hemos vivido cosas diferentes. Nuestra vida ha sido diferente de la tuya. Y la Hermione que todos hemos conocido estos diez años... bueno, afortunadamente no ha pasado por todas las terribles experiencias que tu pasaste, pero esa Hermione no volverá nunca. Tú la sustituirás definitivamente. Todos nosotros estábamos preparados esperando el diez de noviembre de este año, porque tú le dijiste a Sirius la fecha, y sabíamos lo que sucedería. Incluso tú... bueno, la Hermione... _nuestra_ Hermione... estabas muy nerviosa sabiendo que serías sustituida por una versión diferente de ti misma".

Hermione sintió que se mareaba. No había contado con todo esto. Claro, al retroceder al pasado, lo había cambiado todo. Los diez años previos habían sido diferentes, y ella había vuelto al futuro... no, al _presente_, a sustituír a esa otra Hermione que había vivido diez años en un pasado en el que Sirius no había muerto en el Departamento de Misterios. Menudo lío. Y aquí venía la gran pregunta.

"Remus... ¿qué fue de Sirius? ¿Y del resto? ¿Y Voldemort?"

El licántropo se estremeció ligeramente. Sonrió un poco, y luego más ampliamente, pero con expresión preocupada.

"Más tarde. Hermione, todo el mundo estaba esperando a que te despertases. Incluso hemos hecho turnos junto a tu cama. Llevas inconsciente una semana, ¿sabes?"

"¡Una... ¿una semana!"-ella se quedó anonadada. Una semana... realmente no se lo esperaba.

"Bueno, hemos estado pensando qué era lo mejor, y al final decidimos una exposición masiva al estímulo. Vístete. Te esperamos abajo. Sólo tienes que bajar las escaleras y entrar en el salón. Es la puerta de la derecha, la que da al vestíbulo. Abajo te lo explicaremos todo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama, y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida con un pijama masculino, gris oscuro, que le sobraba por todas partes. Miró a Remus con expresión interrogante.

"Es de Sirius. No preguntes... ya te iremos explicando todo. Te va a llevar mucho tiempo enterarte de lo que sucedió aquí en estos diez años".

"Remus... ¿dónde está mi ropa? ¿Dónde vivo? ¿De quién es esta casa?" -ella no podía evitar preguntar, porque había cientos de interrogantes que se le agolpaban en la cabeza.

Remus la cogió por las manos y le sonrió con calidez.

"Voy a darte un consejo: vienes de un tiempo diferente. Básicamente, sólo hay una Hermione hasta los 15 años, pero tu vida se dividió en dos entonces: una es la Hermione que vivió la derrota en la guerra, auror y miembro de la Orden el Fénix, o sea, tú, y otra es la Hermione que conocemos nosotros, también auror, también miembro de la Orden, pero que no vio morir a la mayor parte de sus amigos. Ya sé que esto no va con tu carácter, pero deja la información para más adelante y dedícate a disfrutar el presente, de momento" -le acarició la coronilla con la mano y le desordenó el pelo. Abrió la boca para seguir, pero la cerró y esperó unos instantes, mirándola con expresión rara. "Tienes tu ropa en los armarios. La casa pertenece a Sirius, pensamos que era el mejor sitio para que pasases estos días. Ya te explicaremos por qué".

Ella asintió lentamente y le lanzó una sonrisa tímida. Remus la dejó sola, y ella entró en la puerta de la izquierda, que daba a un baño fantástico, con una bañera enorme y todo tipo de productos cosméticos para llenarla de burbujas. Sonrió. Así que la casa era de Sirius, ¿eh? Bueno, se alegraba de que al menos su regreso al pasado hubiese servido para mantener con vida a alguien. Seguro que, forrado de galeones como estaba, y con la fama de conquistador que había tenido en Hogwarts, su vida amorosa era de lo más agitada.

Se sacó la camisa del pijama por la cabeza y dejó que los pantalones se deslizasen por sus piernas. Había un espejo de cuerpo entero y, tragando saliva, se miró en él. Caramba, también la Hermione de esta época estaba mejor que ella. No tenía ojeras, estaba menos esquelética, y la piel, literalmente, le resplandecía. Los ojos tenían un brillo intenso, vivo. Era evidente que esta Hermione era feliz.

Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió con unos tejanos y una camiseta, y se secó el pelo con un hechizo de aire caliente. Dios, empezaba a darse cuenta de que su viaje en el tiempo había salido bien, había salido bien... ¡HABÍA SALIDO BIEN! Remus se veía muy contento, seguro que había habido muchas menos bajas. ¿Habrían ganado la guerra? ¿Estarían en medio de ella? Se miró otra vez en el espejo y se echó a reír. Al menos, su pelo enmarañado permanecía impasible a los viajes en giratiempo.

Salió de la habitación y contuvo el aliento. Caramba, vaya escalinata. Era un edificio victoriano, perfectamente restaurado, con una escalinata de mármol y maderas nobles capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquier arquitecto. El vestíbulo tenía el suelo revestido en lapislázuli y malaquita. Bien. Definitivamente, Sirius Black debía de ser el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico.

Cuando llegó a la doble puerta del salón, llamó con los nudillos y contuvo el aliento. Estaba muy nerviosa. Dios, estaba temblando.

"¡Bueno, voy a entrar!" -gritó mientras abría las puertas.

No.

No podía ser.

Era demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad.

Al otro extremo del salón había una chimenea, encendida en este momento. Todavía relampagueaban en el hogar algunas llamas verdes producidas por los polvos flu. Y llenando una habitación amueblada y decorada de la forma más confortable, acogedora y exquisita posible, había un grupo de personas.

La gente que había significado para ella tanto o más que su propia familia.

Harry. Ron. Ginny. Tonks. Los hermanos Weasley, exceptuando a Percy. Los señores Weasley. Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood.

En una esquina, un poco apartado del resto, aquel a quien había visto apenas hacía una hora, en sus recuerdos, una semana en realidad, diez años en tiempo real. Sirius Black, mirándola con una sonrisa irónica pero un tanto distante.

No pudo remediarlo.

Gruesos lagrimones le caían por las mejillas, mientras la felicidad entraba de golpe y porrazo en un corazón acostumbrado al dolor y a las pérdidas. Miró a Harry y él le sonrió, con una cierta melancolía.

"¡HARRY!"

Echó a correr hacia él y lo abrazó con tanto ímpetu que casi lo derriba. Harry respondió al abrazo de forma tímida, al principio, pero al sentir la calidez de ella terminó por estrujarla con idéntica fuerza, como si llevase años, igual que ella, deseando tenerla entre los brazos de esa forma. La separó unos centímetros y le sonrió, ahora sí, con franca alegría, como si se sintiese igual de incrédulo que ella.

"Hermione..."

"Basta ya, que me toca a mí"

Ella miró al pelirrojo, que, sonriendo a lo bestia, la separó de los brazos de Harry y la apretujó sin miramientos, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Hermione lloraba tanto que casi no podía verle la cara. El abrazo de Ron fue interrumpido por Ginny, que parecía menos frágil y más resuelta. La señora Weasley, el señor Weasley... casi no pudo soportar el abrazo de Tonks, la última a la que había visto inerte, asesinada sobre el suelo del Gran Salón, mientras ella y Remus la esperaban en vano.

Durante varios minutos, las emociones en aquel salón eran tan intensas, que un dementor hambriento se hubiese puesto las botas. Cuando ella se hubo desahogado con ganas, le tocó el turno a Sirius. Ella le sonrió satisfecha. El Sirius que ella había conocido había muerto cuando Hermione tenía quince años, y realmente era con quien menos confianza había tenido, aunque su "reciente" conversación había supuesto un nexo especial entre ellos. Él se acercó a ella, con su media sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Ella lo esperó y lo observó con detenimiento. Obviamente sano, bien alimentado, con la piel bronceada y el cabello algo más corto, se parecía terriblemente al Sirius que aparecía en las fotos de la boda de los padres de Harry. Parecía muy divertido.

"Lo conseguiste" -fue lo único que dijo.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y se secó las últimas lágrimas.

"Lo conseguimos" -rectificó.

Él parecía decidido a mantenerse a un metro de ella. ¿Era impresión suya o los demás estaban un poco tensos?

"Bueno, al fin y al cabo, técnicamente te he salvado la vida. Eso merecería un abrazo, ¿no crees?" -bromeó ella.

Él sonrió abiertamente ahora y, acercándose a ella, la envolvió en un abrazo de oso pardo, mientras le decía en voz alta.

"Incluso dos..."

---------------

Hermione se sentía tan feliz que incluso después de un día entero de emociones intensas no tenía sueño, pero la señora Weasley cumplió a la perfección su papel de madre adoptiva y, después de la cena (que ella misma preparó en la enorme cocina de Sirius, dejando que los elfos domésticos le hiciesen de ayudantes) obligó a Hermione a tomarse un vaso entero de poción para conciliar el sueño y la mandó a la cama.

"Mmmmmm... ¿elfos domésticos?" -preguntó Hermione mirando a Sirius con una expresión ligeramente desaprobadora, mientras la señora Weasley trajinaba en la cocina.

El animago se echó a reír.

"Veo que hay cosas que no cambian" -le respondió con una mueca. "La "otra" Hermione no me hubiese permitido tener elfos en condiciones de esclavitud. Todos están contratados con 14 pagas y vacaciones"

"Oh... lo siento por desconfiar" -murmuró ella apesadumbrada.

Así que, después de llenar la barriga con el excelente guisado Weasley, bien regado con cerveza de mantequilla, y pasar una horita de sobremesa en el confortable salón Black, Hermione fue obligada a acostarse.

"Pero si estoy perfectamente..."

"Tienes que descansar, Hermione" -negó Molly mientras señalaba al gran dormitorio donde se había despertado.

"Vamos, yo te acompaño" -interrumpió Tonks cogiendo a su amiga por los hombros. "Mañana es sábado. ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?"

"¿Compras?"

Hermione se quedó parada un momento. No recordaba la última vez que había ido de compras y, de todos modos, tampoco sabía si tenía ropa, si tenía dinero... ah, sí, Remus había dicho que era auror... Tonks pareció leerle la mente.

"Seguro que has tenido muy poco tiempo para frivolidades en tu vida últimamente, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, tienes una saneada cuenta en Gringotts. Pasaremos por allí primero para que te tranquilices, y después iremos al callejón Diagon. ¿Y qué tal un heladito en Fortescue?"

Florence. Su cadáver había aparecido carbonizado en un incendio de la heladería, al comienzo de la guerra. Los ojos de Hermione empezaron a soltar lagrimones de nuevo.

"¡Oh, vaya! Malos recuerdos, ¿eh?" -supuso Tonks apretando más el abrazo. Florence está vivo y sigue haciendo los mejores helados del Londres mágico, Hermione. Creo que Molly tiene razón, tómate esto y a dormir".

Le alargó la poción tranquilizadora y esperó a que Hermione se la tomase. La chica se acostó sobre la cama, impecablemente hecha por los elfos, y dejó que Tonks le quitase los zapatos mientras se sumergía rápidamente en un sueño sin pesadillas.

-------------

Desgraciadamente, las pociones para dormir ayudan a conciliar el sueño, pero una cabeza llena de emociones fuertes se despierta rápido. Hermione abrió los ojos y necesitó un rato para saber dónde estaba. Ah, sí, el transportador temporal. Todos estaban vivos. Y Hagrid también había sobrevivido, y seguía en Hogwarts. Y McGonagall era ahora la directora, porque Dumbledore había muerto también en esta realidad. Pero los demás estaban vivos. Se sintió ligera y no tuvo ganas de intentar dormir de nuevo. Miró un reloj mágico que había en la mesilla de noche: las dos de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio. Le parecía oír voces en el salón, así que bajó lentamente, pegada a la pared. Todos estaban teniendo una actitud un tanto sobreprotectora con ella, y todo su cerebro empezaba a necesitar urgentemente información. Lo único malo de lo que se había enterado era de la muerte de Dumbledore y de Percy. Porque saber que Lucius, Draco y Narcisa Malfoy compartían celda en Azkaban le parecía irrelevante.

Agudizó el oído. Sirius era uno de los que hablaban, pero se oía más otra voz, tranquila y pausada. Remus, claro. De vez en cuando, la voz clara de Tonks se oía entre las otras dos. Un poquito más, Hermione. Esto no es espiar... es sólo... acelerar el proceso de información. Sacó la varita del bolsillo del tejano y murmuró un útil hechizo, que abría un agujero en la pared por el que ella veía lo que pasaba en el salón y ellos seguían viendo el muro.

"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?" -preguntaba Remus.

"Tiene que ir enterándose de las cosas de forma progresiva y atraumática" -respondía Sirius, dándole un breve trago al vaso que tenía en la mano. Remus y Sirius bebían algo de color ámbar, mientras Tonks paladeaba lo que parecía vino de los elfos. El matrimonio Lupin estaba sentado en un sofá y Sirius en una butaca, a su lado, junto a la chimenea.

"¿Por qué los tíos sois siempre tan sobreprotectores?" -suspiró Tonks fijando la vista en las llamas.

"Yo no soy sobreprotector" -se indignó Remus mirándola.

La metamorfomaga se volvió hacia él, una ceja enarcada y el pelo virándole rápidamente al verde esmeralda.

"Ah, ¿no?" -preguntó lentamente. "¿Encerrarte en un búnker a prueba de explosione nucleares y con un bidón de poción matalobos cada vez que es luna llena te parece poco sobreprotector?"

"Un hombre lobo es peligroso" -refunfuñó él mirando para otro lado.

"Si te bebes la poción, lo más que puedes hacerme es contagiarme las pulgas"

"¡Yo no tengo pulgas!"

"Basta ya, tortolitos..." -les regañó Sirius, haciendo que la pareja enrojeciese hasta la raíz del pelo. "Hermione tiene que volver a reconstruir su amistad con cada uno de nosotros, y eso le va a llevar tiempo. Además, tiene que reincorporarse a su trabajo y sus misiones como auror, y todos estos cambios son excesivos"

"Sirius, tienes que decírselo a ella. Se lo debes" -repitió el licántropo.

"No puedo" -insistió su amigo, dándole otro trago al vaso.

"Hay cosas que no puedes dejar pasar, o aparcar hasta más adelante. Es algo muy importante en su vida. Hermione... bueno, la "otra" Hermione te dijo que lo hicieses, que ella lo entendería" -repitió Lupin.

Sirius suspiró.

"No es tan fácil, ahora..." -dijo negando con la cabeza. "La "otra" Hermione no volverá, y ésta no me ve desde que tenía quince años... tiene más confianza con cualquiera de vosotros, sobre todo con vosotros dos porque estuvisteis con ella hasta el final" -suspiró profundamente. "También se merece pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con Harry... ella lo vio morir hace dos años, es evidente que lo echa terriblemente de menos..."

"Basta, Sirius..." -lo interrumpió Lupin en un tono tan deliberadamente lento y bajo que Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para oírle. "No empieces a torturarte antes de tiempo. Déjate de esas sandeces de que se entere "de forma progresiva y atraumática". Hermione se merece saberlo cuanto antes. Tienes que decirle que hace un año que es tu esposa".

¡PATAPLÓM!

Remus, Tonk y Sirius se miraron una fracción de segundo y salieron pitando al vestíbulo. Una desmayada Hermione yacía allí, varita en mano.

"No creo que esto sea nada bueno para mi ego" -suspiró Sirius mientras le pasaba un brazo bajo los hombros y otro bajo las rodillas y la llevaba al dormitorio. "Yo pensaba que era un partidazo y mira cómo se ha puesto al enterarse de que se había casado conmigo".

Tonks susurró algo al oído de Remus. "Nosotros nos vamos, Sirius" -le dijo el licántropo mientras el otro miraba en su dirección y asentía con la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras con Hermione en brazos. "Tu esposa y tú necesitáis una larga conversación a solas".

"Si no huye antes por la chimenea" -remarcó el animago con ironía mientras Tonks ahogaba la risa.

-------------

**¡Halaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quién lo iba a decir, ¿eh? Bueno, ya sabemos algo más del "pasado alternativo", o "futuro alternativo" o lo que sea, de Hermione (me estoy mareando). Durante estos diez años pasaron muchas cosas, que sabremos poco a poco. Me he dado el gustazo de dejarlos vivos a todos, porque imagino que Rowling se va a cargar hasta al apuntador, y me apetece hacer un fic así, optimista como una peli tontorrona. De todos modos, empezaremos a saber poco a poco (de forma progresiva y atraumática, jajaja) cómo son las relaciones de la "otra" Hermione con cada uno de los hombres de su vida... ¡hasta conoceremos a sus padres!**

**Bueno, hago un breve resumen de los reviews por aquello que no dejan explayarse mucho para contestarlos.**

**Lluna de mitjanit, FinnFissHu88, KonnytaGranger, Ginny84, Angela, Isabella Riddle, Alis Black, Yoko White, Lady Argos, Elena, Blackiegirl, y Pauly Granger: muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Yo también simpatizo mucho con los Merodeadores, tanto con Remus como con Sirius (de James, la verdad, sabemos poco). Como veréis, el viaje al pasado de Hermione cambió la historia completamente, ya que Harry se quedó menos solo y tuvo a su padrino con él para ayudarle y protegerle. Bueno, y algo más. **

**Besos a paladas.**

**Lara**


	3. Agua pasada no mueve molino

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, y el resto de los personajes tampoco. Pero... ¿había alguien por ahí que todavía no se había enterado? Cielos...

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 2: Sirius. **

"**_Agua pasada no mueve molino"_**

Cuando Hermione se despertó, Sirius estaba sentado a su lado, en una cómoda butaca, leyendo _El Profeta_. A su lado, una mesita con una cafetera y dos tazas. Parecía no haber notado que ella había abierto los ojos, así que aprovechó para contemplarlo con detenimiento, mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado.

Llevaba un año casada con él, había dicho Remus. El Sirius que ella recordaba más vívidamente era el ermitaño proscrito que vivía escondido en Grimmauld Place, cuando ella tenía quince años, aunque le había sorprendido el amable comportamiento del padrino de Harry cuando había irrumpido en el pasado, ayudada por el transportador temporal. Sirius tenía un indudable atractivo, pero tenía edad suficiente para ser su padre, y a Hermione nunca le habían atraído los hombres mayores. Le parecía increíble que "su otro yo", por ponerle un nombre, se hubiese casado con él. El problema principal era que "su otro yo" en realidad no era otro, sino ella misma, y ahora se planteaba la duda de qué debía hacer con aquel matrimonio. ¿Se había casado porque se había enamorado de Sirius (cosa que le parecía difícilmente creíble) o por alguna otra razón?

Sirius, concentrado en alguna noticia especialmente interesante del periódico, tenía el aire elegante e informal de un lord inglés en una cacería, sólo que parecía mucho más joven. Sí, definitivamente atractivo y elegante eran las dos palabras que lo definían, pero no lo suficiente como para entusiasmar a Hermione con la palabra "matrimonio".

"¿Te satisface lo que ves o estás considerando seriamente desmayarte de nuevo?"

Hermione dio un salto en la cama. Sirius la miraba con una mueca irónica mientras doblaba el periódico y vertía café caliente en dos tazas.

"Toma, te sentará bien. Te ofrezco dos opciones: un buen trago de poción para dormir y descansar hasta mañana, o unas horas de conversación a base de café, y te explico todo lo que ha sucedido durante estos diez años... todo de lo que yo estoy enterado, claro..." -propuso mientras le ofrecía a Hermione la taza de café en una mano y un frasquito con poción para dormir en la otra. Hermione se limitó a aceptar la taza y a remover el contenido con la cuchara.

"¿Desde cuándo estamos casados? -preguntó.

"Desde junio del año pasado. Llevamos casados un año y cinco meses" -respondió Sirius mientras ponía un par de cucharadas de azúcar en su café. "Pero hace tres años que... comenzamos nuestra relación..."

"¿Relación?" -preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

Sirius la miró fijamente. Una sonrisa irónica le bailaba en las comisuras de los labios.

"Mmmmm... bueno, sí, realmente no se nos ocurrió casarnos de un día para otro, por muy raro que te parezca. Y, en realidad, nos casamos por el motivo habitual. Quiero decir que la boda no fue provocada por ninguna profecía de un visionario loco, ni era algo escrito en las estrellas, ni nos vimos obligados a hacerlo debido a la guerra, ni nada por el estilo. Siento decirte que nos casamos única y exclusivamente porque nos dio la gana".

"Oh" -murmuró Hermione, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. "Sirius, yo no quise..."

Sirius la tranquilizó con un gesto de la mano, quitándole importancia. "No te preocupes: al fin y al cabo, para ti soy un extraño". Pero Hermione fue capaz de captar el leve matiz de frustración que encerraban sus palabras.

"Eh... tú y ella... yo, quiero decir... ¿hablasteis de lo que podría suceder cuando, el diez de noviembre de 2004, yo tomase el lugar de la Hermione que tú conocías?" -preguntó la chica, intentando averiguar algo sobre los sentimientos de Sirius y de ella misma.

"Montones de veces" -suspiró Sirius. "De hecho, yo no quería que nos casásemos... no me malinterpretes" -añadió al ver la mirada de sorpresa de ella-; "yo quería casarme también, pero pensaba que para ti era más justo que, cuando volvieses del pasado, no te encontrases atada a nadie. Y sigo pensando así. Tú decías que era mejor de este modo, y yo accedí por complacerte. Pero considero que bastante tienes con adaptarte a tu nueva vida, llena de unos recuerdos que tú no tienes, para intentar partir de cero llevando como lastre a un... bueno, a un marido..." -finalizó, dándole un sorbo final a su taza de café y llenándola de nuevo.

Hermione permaneció pensativa un rato. Bueno, parecía que Sirius opinaba, como ella, que no tenía sentido continuar un matrimonio entre dos personas que hace diez años que no se ven y que no tienen ningún recuerdo en común. Así se lo dijo. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Yo haré lo que tú quieras, Hermione" -puntualizó. "Si tienes claro que quieres deshacer esta pareja, te apoyaré, y si quieres esperar un tiempo antes de pedir una separación para que podamos conocernos, al menos, también estaré contigo" -la miró a los ojos y ella encontró que su vivaz mirada se había apagado un poco.

"Supongo que esta casa es tuya" -dijo ella mirando a su alrededor. "Tienes un gusto excelente" -apreció.

"Tú tienes un gusto excelente" -corrigió él. "Esta casa fue elegida por ti, y tú supervisaste toda la restauración y hasta el último detalle del interior".

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí misma haciendo aquello. Recordó el lujoso baño que tanto le había llamado la atención. Y ella que pensaba que era un decorado preparado por Sirius para sus conquistas... sonrió involuntariamente.

"Mmmmmm... no quiero saber lo que estás pensando" -negó Sirius con la cabeza. "Pero bueno, ¿no vas a preguntarme nada más sobre tu pasado?"

"Mi pasado..." -murmuró ella. "Es que yo ya tengo un pasado" -intentó explicar, más para sí misma que para Sirius.

"Hermione, no cometas el error de pensar que la Hermione que ha vivido aquí hasta hace una semana y tú sois dos personas diferentes" -aconsejó él. "Sois la misma persona, pero habéis tenido vivencias diferentes y, probablemente, ante la misma situación tampoco habríais hecho lo mismo, porque vuestro trasfondo es diferente. Pero, en esencia, sois la misma persona. La misma personalidad, el mismo cuerpo, diferentes historias y recuerdos" -puntualizó.

Hermione no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta las cejas cuando oyó a Sirius referirse a su cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, si llevaban más de un año casados, era evidente que habían compartido situaciones mucho más íntimas que aquella. Sirius pareció captar lo que estaba pensando y cambió de tema.

"Cuando acabáisteis en Hogwarts, tanto tú como Ron y Harry fuisteis admitidos en la academia de aurores" -explicó. "Remus y yo, como aurores cualificados, pertenecíamos a un grupo liderado por Alastor Moody, y aunque la formación como auror dura cinco años, compartisteis misiones con nosotros, sobre todo los dos últimos años. Terminaste tu formación como auror con 22 años, y te incorporaste a la Orden. La guerra estaba en pleno apogeo, y aunque Harry estaba centrado, sobre todo, en encontrar todos los horcruxes, vosotros tres metisteis en Azkaban a un montón de mortífagos. Después, Harry estuvo seis meses en Transilvania, buscando una de las últimas horcruxes, y hace dos años fue la batalla final" -otro sorbo de café. "No hace falta que te diga que Harry mató a Voldemort" -aclaró.

"¿Lo mató?" -preguntó Hermione asombrada. "Siempre pensé que Harry nunca sería capaz de lanzarle un _avada_ a Voldemort deseándolo verdaderamente"

"Tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo" -repuso Sirius sin profundizar más en el tema. "Y dejó a su parte más oscura tomar el mando. Harry, como todos nosotros, sentía un odio profundo en su interior hacia el que le había privado de la felicidad durante la infancia, y que amenazaba con quitársela también de adulto. Cuando llegó el momento, Harry no vaciló".

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

"¿Y qué pasó con Harry?"

Sirius pareció meditar un momento la respuesta.

"Nunca pareció arrepentido de lo que sucedió. Era Voldemort o todos nosotros, y Harry tuvo muy claro desde el principio lo que tenía que hacer. Gracias a ti, sobre todo".

"¿A mí?" -preguntó Hermione asombrada.

Sirius asintió. "Cuando viniste, hace diez años, yo le conté a Dumbledore y a Remus lo que había pasado. Decidimos contároslo a vosotros, y reaccionasteis como unos adultos, y no como los adolescentes que erais en aquel momento. Harry tomó la determinación de hacer todo lo que fuese posible para evitar perder la guerra. Tú..." -añadió Sirius mirándola con una sonrisa cariñosa- "estabas muy afectada. Te imaginabas dentro de diez años, sola y a punto de ser asesinada por los mortífagos, y empezaste a tener unas pesadillas que no te abandonaron durante muchos años. ¿Tú has tenido ese tipo de pesadillas alguna vez?" -le preguntó.

"Nunca" -respondió ella simplemente.

"Me lo imaginaba" -repuso él. "A veces es peor el miedo que la realidad, y tú estabas aterrorizada sólo de pensar que tus miedos se cumpliesen. Quizás, en tu propio pasado, has comprobado que el dolor es más soportable de lo que parece" -añadió.

Hermione se encontró súbitamente unida a Sirius por el mismo vínculo que había sentido una semana antes, cuando había viajado al pasado para advertirle del peligro. Ambos compartían un pasado lleno de dolor y pérdidas, pero Sirius parecía mucho más feliz ahora de lo que ella recordaba. ¿Tendría ella algo que ver con ello?

De golpe, Hermione recordó algo. "¿Y mis padres?" -preguntó.

Sirius se quedó callado un momento.

"Exactamente, ¿qué me estás preguntando?" -quiso saber.

Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Sirius se había puesto a la defensiva.

"Bueno, mis padres murieron hace tres años..." -contestó con un hilo de voz. "Sólo quería saber si en este pasado... bueno..."

Sirius suspiró, aliviado.

"No sólo están vivos, sino que tu padre no se tomó demasiado bien que decidieses casarte con un anciano mago decrépito diecinueve años mayor que tú" -aclaró con una media sonrisa. "No hubo problemas con tu madre, sin embargo: congeniamos desde el primer momento. Pero creo que a tu padre le tentó la idea de denunciarme por infanticidio" -añadió con ironía. "Aunque desde tu último cumpleaños ya se dirige a mí sin deseos homicidas, creo. Me parece que te vendría muy bien ir a visitarlos cuanto antes, Hermione. Y además últimamente los tienes un poco descuidados".

Sintió como si se le quitase un peso de encima. Estaban vivos. Sintió la urgente necesidad de ver a su madre.

"Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?"

Ella volvió a la realidad. "Perdona, Sirius, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?"

Él parecía algo incómodo.

"Bueno, cuando viniste aquí, hace diez años, me explicaste muchas cosas de la guerra, de los muertos y de los que habíais sobrevivido. Me hablaste de lo que había entre Remus y Tonks. Pero no me dijiste nada sobre ti, si había alguien junto a ti. Tú y yo lo hablamos muchas veces: ¿y si tenías una relación con alguien? Seguramente tú no me lo habrías contado, y cuando regresases, te encontrarías con ese alguien, vivo, y casada con un hombre del que sabes muy poco y con el que no tienes mucha confianza. No me digas nada si no quieres, pero es algo que me gustaría saber.

Hermione lo miró con detenimiento. ¿Debía decírselo? Había algo en su cabeza que le gritaba que no respondiese a la pregunta de Sirius, que iba a cometer un error. Pero había tenido una vida complicada, y se había acostumbrado a no contar mentiras piadosas y a decir la verdad de forma brusca, sin rodeos.

"Sí, hay alguien, Sirius. Alguien que fue muy importante, hasta que lo asesinaron, hace dos años. Nunca pude olvidarlo" -precisó.

Sirius sólo dijo una palabra.

"Harry"

Hermione asintió en silencio.

------------

Sirius y Hermione no hablaron mucho más después de eso. Él pareció dar por sentado que aquel era el fin de la conversación, aunque la intención de ella no había sido esa. Sirius le explicó a Hermione que aquella mezcolanza temporal que habían creado le abría multitud de puertas, y que no necesitaba para nada sentirse en deuda con él.

"Yo asumí en su momento todos los riesgos" -le explicó a Hermione. "Sabía que tú ibas a encontrarte confusa, casada con alguien a quien apenas conoces y albergando unos posibles sentimientos hacia otra persona. Quizás debería irme a vivir a otro sitio, pero el problema es que a Alastor le parece una imprudencia".

"¿Alastor?" -preguntó ella sorprendida. "¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?"

Sirius sonrió.

"Tienes unos cuantos enemigos, Hermione, por supuesto igual que el resto de los miembros de la Orden. Aunque tú concretamente tienes un enemigo en especial: Draco Malfoy"

"¡Malfoy! ¿Pero está libre?" -inquirió con un leve deje de temor en la voz que no le pasó desapercibido a Sirius.

"No" -repuso éste haciendo un gesto tranquilizador. "Como ya te dijimos antes, está en Azkaban con sus padres. Tú te tomaste como algo personal conseguir meterlo allí, y te aseguro que cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, lo consigues" -Sirius sonrió, y a Hermione le pareció percibir en su gesto el afecto que sentía hacia ella. "Pero hay más mortífagos en libertad, y muchos son leales a los Malfoy. Alastor siempre ha temido represalias dirigidas hacia ti, y te aseguro que se alegró muchísimo cuando supo que íbamos a casarnos, y que tendría a dos aurores viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Pensaba que tenerme a mí en casa iba a ser más seguro para ti que seguir viviendo sola en tu piso de Londres".

"Puedo defenderme sola, gracias" -se apresuró a decir ella con el amor propio un poco picado.

"Y yo estoy seguro de ello" -aseguró Sirius apaciguador-; "pero Alastor prefiere que sigamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo hasta que te acostumbres a tu nueva vida" -se rió por lo bajo, como si estuviese recordando alguna conversación con Moody. "Ya sabes, dice que mientras estés un tanto confusa y vulnerable, no estarás al cien por cien en estado de..."

"_Alerta permanente_" -completó ella con una sonrisa. "Sí, me lo imagino. Muy típico de Moody".

A Sirius se le iluminó la cara al verla sonreír abiertamente por primera vez durante su charla. Se la veía tan agobiada...

"Bueno, y está también el hecho de que Alastor es un romántico incurable y pretende que yo ponga en marcha todas mis oxidadas dotes de seductor para que te olvides del divorcio" -añadió con gesto divertido. "Para su disgusto, ya le he dicho que si aceptas que me quede a vivir aquí una temporada, dormiré en el piso de abajo".

Hermione agradeció profundamente la actitud de Sirius. Parecía asumir una ruptura que parecía inevitable entre los dos, y aún encima se lo ponía todo muy fácil. Aceptó la existencia de un afecto hacia Harry en su pasado con deportividad, sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta más allá que lo que le había contado ella. Realmente se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil.

Empezó a notar cómo los párpados le empezaban a pesar, y Sirius, dándose cuenta, le insistió en que durmiese un poco. Iba a amanecer al cabo de un par de horas, y la luz empezaría a filtrarse por las ventanas del dormitorio, así que Sirius se empeñó en que se acostase de nuevo y cerró las cortinas una por una. Recogió la mesa del café y su butaca con un golpe de varita y la arropó, bromeando un poco con ella. Hermione agradeció su actitud de camaradería, poco romántica, aunque se preguntó si realmente Sirius estaba enamorado de ella. Parecía tratarla como a una hermana pequeña y protestona, y así se lo dijo.

"¿Una hermanita?" -Sirius enarcó una ceja. "Hermione, te puedo asegurar que nunca he albergado ningún sentimiento fraternal hacia ti" -dijo con sorna. "Por cierto, en el último café te he puesto algo de poción para dormir, que te va a hacer efecto enseguida, pero mañana por la mañana tengo que darte una carta".

"¿Una carta?" -preguntó ella sintiendo los párpados cada vez más pesados.

"Sí, una carta" -confirmó él. "Una carta muy curiosa, porque es una carta escrita por ti para ti misma" -añadió sonriente. "Tú me amenazaste con todo tipo de maldiciones si no te la daba, y además le pusiste doscientos hechizos para evitar que yo la abriese y la leyese antes que tú. He de decir que no te fiabas demasiado de mí, espero que las cosas mejoren un poco con tu versión mejorada"

Hermione asintió, confortada por las facilidades que le estaba dando él para que se sintiese cómoda, y al cabo de unos segundos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

----------------

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo! ¿Qué os parece este Sirius? Mono, ¿eh? Bueno, al menos a mí me encanta, je, je. Si no os gusta, no os preocupéis, que me lo quedo yo. **

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo veremos qué se escribe Hermione a sí misma en esa misteriosa carta que puede aclarar algunas cosas. Próximamente, Hermione va a hablar con dos personas muy importantes para ella, que le aclararán más cosas sobre las relaciones con los demás: su madre, Jane Granger, y Harry. **

**Bien, ahora, a todo el mundo, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. Gracias, gracias, me han hecho muchísima ilusión, y veo que el fic ha sido muy bien aceptado. Espero que los siguientes capítulos os sigan gustando. **

**Y ahora algún comentario aislado a los reviews:**

**Lluna de mitjanit: qué quieres que le haga, me gusta dejar los capítulos en el peor momento, je, je, je. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación.**

**Victoria Granger: la verdad es que esta pareja es un tanto anómala en mí, pero fue una compulsión. Un besito.**

**Seyruu: si quieres ver celoso a Sirius, estás de suerte, porque va a ser inevitable. Besos.**

**Lars Black: Gracias mil. Los fics con humor son mis favoritos, soy incapaz de escribir nada sin un punto de vista humorístico. Un beso.**

**LaDYaRGoS: Muchas gracias por tu review. Efectivamente, es complicado escribir sobre el tiempo, pero yo lo veo así: Hermione tiene un pasado que recuerda (perder la guerra), y de pronto, cuando regresa, se encuentra con que sus recuerdos no tienen nada que ver con la realidad, porque en realidad no se han producido. Y ahora tiene que descubrir, con la ayuda de todos, los recuerdos de verdad. Sí, tienes razón en que es algo semejante a la amnesia. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Besitos.**

**Lorena: Ya digo que esta pareja es un poco rara para mí, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Besos.**

**FinnFisshu88****: Me temo que a Hermione no le ha hecho ninguna gracia encontrarse casada con Sirius. Recuerda que en el libro quinto, Hermione tenía un concepto bastante malo de Sirius, le decía a Harry que era un inmaduro y que no era capaz de diferenciar a Harry de su padre. Ya verás, ya. Un besote.  
**

**Fyon: Superar el trauma? Pues ya veremos. Sirius tendrá que ayudarla, jejeje. Besitos.**

**Angela: Ya ves que Hermione no tiene ninguna intención de rendirse a los encantos de Sirius, a pesar de que no son pocos, ja, ja, ja. A mí también me parece que a Sirius le queda muy bien la ironía. Un beso.**

**Emily Grenyer****: Gracias por tu review. Un beso.**

**Cuculucui: Gracias también a ti. Besos. Curioso nick.**

**amsp14****: Gracias, me pareció una opinión muy acertada. Es verdad que Sirius, en OotP, está menos agradable que en el cáliz de fuego. En el cáliz es un Sirius más adulto, que se desvive por Harry, pero en la Orden, parece un crío que sólo comete imprudencias. De todos modos, me parece un personaje interesantísimo. Besos.**

**Mianra****: La pobre Hermione se ha desmayado del susto. Y en cuanto a lo de no irse a dormir, creo que la poción de Molly tuvo algo que ver, ja, ja, ja. Besines.**

**  
****Alis Black****: Gracias por el review. Un besote.  
**

**paulygranger****: Bueno, hay que reconocer que el futuro ha mejorado un poquito, ¿eh? Quién tuviera un giratiempo... Un beso.  
**

**Hermilidi****: Sí, 19 años es demasiada diferencia incluso para un _inmaduro_ como Sirius, je, je,je. Pronto sabrás las cosas que pasaron entre ellos. Besitos.  
**

**Blackiegirl****: Sí, la pobre Hermione no va a ganar para sustos de ahora en adelante. Un besillo.**

**Bien, nada más. Espero que os guste este capítulo. A mí me encantó Sirius, je, je. **

**Lara.  
**


	4. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan

Disclaimer: Yo no soy JKRowling, y por lo tanto, no me pertenecen ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus amigos. Tampoco me pertenece Sirius Black. Lástima.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 3: A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan.**

Cuando Hermione se despertó, todavía llevaba los tejanos y la camiseta que se había puesto el día anterior. Mmmmmm... qué cómoda era aquella cama. Con el punto justo de rigidez, pero blanda, y además era enorme, podía dar vueltas y vueltas.

Inmediatamente le vino a la mente la idea de que esa era la cama que había compartido con Sirius, y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Se levantó rápidamente para no pensar más en el tema y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Cada vez que miraba la inmensa bañera, le avergonzaba lo que había pensado de Sirius el día anterior. Ella sabía que el merodeador había sido bastante "popular" en Hogwarts, pero no sabía nada de su vida posterior. Él había dicho que su relación había comenzado tres años antes. ¿Cómo había sido su vida hasta entonces?

Una vez se hubo duchado, fue al armario en busca de ropa. Bueno, tenía la suficiente, aunque no en exceso, y tanto túnicas como ropa muggle. Un estilo sobrio y cómodo, como el suyo, aunque había más faldas y vestidos de lo esperado. Repitió asociación de tejanos y camiseta. Cuando ya iba a cerrar las puertas, casi se ahoga del susto.

En uno de los laterales del armario, había una colección de maravillosos camisones de seda. Eran realmente exquisitos, con un tacto aterciopelado y ligero. Cogió uno con los dedos y lo levantó en el aire: blanco, con tirantes y un profundo escote en uve. Seguramente le llegaba a los tobillos. En la percha de al lado, colgaba una bata a juego, de mayor consistencia pero igualmente ligera. El camisón era una verdadera maravilla, y seguramente era aterradoramente caro. Y tremendamente erótico, sin ninguna duda.

Hermione no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta la médula. No era algo que fuese demasiado con ella, lo de usar ese tipo de lencería para dormir. ¿Serían regalos de Sirius? Claro, no era de extrañar que se hubiese despertado enfundada en un enorme pijama de Sirius. Seguro que a él le había parecido más prudente ponerle un casto y asexuado pijama que no se pegaba a sus curvas como seguro que hacía cualquiera de aquellos camisones. Al menos si Remus y los demás iban a velar su cama.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, se dirigió al lado contrario del salón y se encontró con el comedor. Sirius ya estaba allí, sentado a la mesa y dando sorbos ocasionales a una taza que despedía un profundo olor a café mientras untaba tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Un ejemplar abierto de El Profeta descansaba abierto a su izquierda. Levantó la mirada cuando ella entró.

"¡Ah, ya te has despertado! No sé lo que desayunas habitualmente, así que les dije a los elfos que preparasen un poco de todo" -explicó.

Hermione hizo una mueca. La verdad es que hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentaba tranquilamente a una mesa para desayunar, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que desayunaba habitualmente. Miró el despliegue de comida que había en la mesa: café, zumo de calabaza, tostadas, mermeladas, miel y mantequilla, jamón ahumado, huevos pasados por agua, una bandeja de quesos blandos y un bizcocho de frutas recubierto de azúcar con el que era imposible que no se te hiciese la boca agua. Hermione fue súbitamente consciente de que hacía varios días que no comía en condiciones, y le parecía que la cena de Molly no había sido más que un maravilloso sueño.

"Has hecho muy bien" -le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Se sentó frente a Sirius, se sirvió un par de tostadas y empezó a untarlas con mantequilla. Mientras Hermione se concentraba en prepararse un desayuno formidable, Sirius le llenó una taza de café y un vaso grande con zumo de calabaza, al tiempo que lucía una abierta sonrisa. Ella empezó a comer con evidente apetito, y cuando ya se había ventilado dos tostadas, un huevo con jamón y una rebanada de bizcocho, levantó la vista y se cruzó con una divertida mirada de Sirius. Hermione habría jurado que la diversión estaba mezclada con una pequeña fracción de adoración evidente, pero lo desechó enseguida.

"Veo que no has perdido las buenas costumbres" -se limitó a decir él.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que comes como una lima, como siempre" -se rió él. "En realidad este era tu desayuno favorito de los fines de semana"

"¿Esto es lo que hacíamos los sábados y domingos por la mañana?" -le preguntó.

"Sí, aunque en verano solíamos desayunar en una terraza que hay en el segundo piso. Los días de calor intenso, si nos levantábamos tarde, le pedíamos a los elfos que nos pusiesen la mesa junto a la piscina" -añadió él.

Hermione se puso colorada cuando oyó aquello de "si nos levantábamos tarde". La verdad es que no tenía una gran experiencia en el terreno amoroso, y le ponía nerviosa pensar en la intimidad que Sirius había compartido con ella y, sobre todo, la naturalidad con la que parecía llevarlo todo. Si él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, no lo demostró.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

A Hermione la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Pues no tenía ni idea, la verdad. De repente se encontraba un poco perdida.

"La verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no sé lo que es pasar un fin de semana de ocio" -explicó. "La guerra se recrudeció de tal forma durante los dos últimos años que... bueno... en realidad a lo único que estoy acostumbrada es a luchar y sobrevivir".

Sirius la miró fijamente, con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Suspiró.

"Lo siento" -dijo, simplemente. "Odio que hayas tenido que vivir todo eso, aunque seguro que como auror agradecerás toda esa experiencia" -añadió mientras doblaba el periódico. "Pero repito mi pregunta: ahora eres una persona normal, con un trabajo normal, y ante ti se ofrece un largo fin de semana. Tonks te invitó ayer a ir de compras con ella, ¿no te acuerdas?" -le recordó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, es cierto" -le respondió ella más animada. "No sé si podré acostumbrarme de nuevo a hacer algo tan frívolo como ir de compras".

"Seguro que te sienta bien" -zanjó él con un gesto. "Cuando yo salí de Azkaban no podía ni pensar en hacer cosas normales, porque tenía que ocultarme, pero en cuanto el regreso de Voldemort fue público y se demostró mi inocencia, aproveché el primer día que tuve un momento libre para ir al callejón Diagon y al Londres muggle y me compré un armario entero".

Hermione se echó a reír.

"Vamos..." -bromeó, dejando claro que no se lo creía.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada irónica, enarcando una ceja.

"¿No me crees? Pues te aseguro que, después de doce años en Azkaban vistiendo una túnica mugrosa, comprarme un guardarropa entero fue uno de los mayores placeres que pude obtener" -le confesó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Placeres. Otra vez, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Maldita sea, parecía una escolar con las hormonas galopantes.

"Ejem... Hermione... verás..." -comenzó él con una expresión seria que evidentemente enmascaraba unas ganas locas de reírse en sus narices. "No creo poder evitar que a veces mis palabras tengan una doble lectura... pero te aseguro que no lo hago a propósito. No puedo borrar de un plumazo mis recuerdos de un año de matrimonio y dos de noviazgo, aunque podríamos intentarlo con un pequeño _obliviate_..."

Ella le lanzó su servilletero a la cara, roja hasta las cejas, pero él lo atrapó hábilmente antes de que le rozase.

"Oh, vamos, no pretenderás acertarle a un ex-jugador de quidditch, ¿verdad?" -bromeó él. "Venga, termina de desayunar y prepárate si quieres que Tonks no tenga que esperar por ti. Si no recuerdo mal, necesitas algo de ropa de invierno. Ah, y puede que algún pijama" -añadió para bochorno de Hermione.

"Sí, porque camisones tengo para montar una tienda" -le espetó ella a punto de entrar en ebullición.

Él se echó a reír.

"Tienes un gusto pésimo para toda la ropa, excepto para la lencería" -soltó Sirius con toda la naturalidad. "La mayoría los escogiste tú, para tu información. Y si quieres seducir a Harry, te aseguro que tienen una eficacia del cien por cien" -finalizó como si estuviese hablándole del tiempo. Hermione, que estaba bebiéndose el zumo de calabaza, pasó del rojo al naranja incandescente en una fracción de segundo y empezó a toser compulsivamente, mientras intentaba que el zumo no le llegase a los pulmones.

"Si... Sirius..." -murmuró entre toses.

"Hermione, esta versión tuya me resulta demasiado virginal"

"¡SIRIUS!"

"Bueno, quizás me he precipitado al asumir que habías tenido tiempo entre _crucios_ y _avadas_ para algo de... bueno, bueno, no me mires así. _Accio carta_" -un sobre llegó a los dedos de Sirius, quien se la alargó a la chica. "Toma, lo que te prometí ayer. Espero que tu otra versión no me ponga demasiado verde".

Hermione echó a correr escaleras arriba, agradeciéndole mentalmente a Sirius la actitud que estaba teniendo con ella. No tenía un pelo de tonta, y entendía perfectamente la estrategia de Sirius. Bromeaba, la provocaba y la hacía enrojecer como si tuviese quince años de nuevo, y de este modo, algo que podría haber sido tan incómodo como compartir su primer desayuno juntos se había convertido en un momento divertido en un neutro ambiente de camaradería. Lo de bromear sobre seducir a Harry le había inquietado ligeramente, pero suponía que él le quería hacer entender que tenía carta blanca, por su parte, para hacer lo que le diese la gana con su vida. Realmente, era demasiado encantador para ser real.

----------------

Mientras tanto, Sirius abandonaba el comedor y se iba al salón, donde, por el escándalo que se había montado, suponía que Nymphadora Tonks acababa de aterrizar vía red flu. Efectivamente, cuando abrió la puerta, se la encontró tirada en el suelo, junto a los atizadores de hierro forjado que ahora estaban dispersos sobre la madera, frotándose la nuca con la palma de la mano. Llevaba el pelo rubio y muy corto, los ojos tan verdes como los de Harry, y una camiseta de los _"Disturbing House Elfs"_ con unos tejanos.

"Buenas, Lupin" -la saludó, sabiendo lo que la fastidiaba que la llamasen por su apellido de casada. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

"Buenas, primo. Y es Tonks. ¿Quieres que predisponga a Hermione en tu contra a lo largo de una larga mañana de compras?" -amenazó.

Él suspiró y tiró el periódico sobre un sofá.

"No veo yo que vayas a empeorar mucho la situación" -constató.

Ella se levantó y, mientras se sacudía el polvo de la parte de atrás de los pantalones, lo miró de reojo.

"¿Tan mal?" -le preguntó.

"Peor..." -respondió él quitándole importancia con un gesto. "De hecho, creo que las cosas están saliendo muy bien, y que está cómoda conmigo. Pero si no ha salido corriendo a pedir el divorcio es porque no ha tenido tiempo".

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

"No lo entiendo... el noventa por ciento de las mujeres asesinarían por estar en lugar de Hermione" -aseguró sentándose en un sofá.

"Me casé con ella porque estaba incluida en el otro diez por ciento" -precisó Sirius, haciendo aparecer un cepillo para la ropa y acercándoselo a su prima, que se cepilló la ceniza que le quedaba. "Hace quince años que no me ve. Lo único que recuerda de mí es a un ex-preso con aspecto de asesino y el pelo largo y sucio. Muy sugerente..."

"Vamos, Sirius..." -intentó animarlo Tonks. "Recordará muchas más cosas, y podría recordar muchas más si tú..."

Sirius la interrumpió con una mirada penetrante.

"No" -dijo simplemente.

"Oh, vamos..."

"He dicho que no, y como le des ideas durante vuestra mañana de compras, pondré un hechizo para que no puedas usar nuestra chimenea" -le amenazó.

"Ya veo..." -dijo ella recostándose contra el sofá y entrecerrando los ojos. "Estás dispuesto a ejercer con ella el mismo papel que ejerces con Harry: algo de tipo paternal, dándole consejos para que rehaga su vida junto a algún jovencito de su edad, ¿no? De verdad que no sé lo que tenéis Remus y tú con eso de la edad, pero sois un par de paranoicos" -mientras decía esto, le pegó un manotazo a la tetera y la tiró al suelo, rompiéndola con estrépito. "Oh, lo siento"

"_Fregotego_. _Reparo_" -enunció Sirius a golpe de varita. "No puedes acusarme de prejuicios con la edad, porque, al contrario que Remus, yo no tuve ningún inconveniente en iniciar una relación con Hermione hace tres años. Lo que no me parece justo es intentar seducir a una persona que hace diez años que no me ve, que ha pasado sus últimos años en una guerra tratando de salvar su vida y viendo cómo todos sus amigos son asesinados, y que además está enamorada de otro hombre" -atajó con un tono amargo.

"¡¿Qué!" -Tonks se incorporó tan rápido que volvió a tirar la tetera al suelo, que se rompió por segunda vez. "Oh, lo siento. _Reparo_. ¿Qué dices de que Hermione está...?"

"Harry" -se limitó a señalar Sirius con un suspiro de resignación.

"Oh, Dios mío"

---------------

Mientras tanto, Hermione se había tirado sobre la gran cama matrimonial y había abierto el lacre del sobre que le había dado Sirius con manos temblorosas. Extrajo un pulcro pergamino escrito con una letra armoniosa que era, sin duda, la suya. Notó una aceleración repentina del ritmo cardíaco y se puso a leer.

"_Hola, Hermione._

_Se me hace muy raro estar escribiéndome a mí misma, pero creo que es mejor que sepas algunas cosas que sólo yo puedo contarte. He intentado recordar lo que yo sentía con quince años, y cómo veía las cosas entonces, porque es lo único que tenemos en común. A partir de ahí, nuestras vidas, siendo la misma persona, han sido muy diferentes._

_Lo primero que quiero pedirte es que no dejes a Sirius. No sé si sientes algo por alguna otra persona, pero date un tiempo. Intenta conocerlo un poco antes de irte a vivir a otro sitio. Cuando yo tenía quince años, es decir, justo antes de que tú vieses a Sirius morir, mi opinión (y la tuya) sobre él no era muy buena. Algo así como un díscolo hermano mayor de Harry, siempre alentándolo a romper las normas y meterse en problemas. Sirius ya no es el mismo. Tú lo cambiaste, en muchos sentidos._

_Durante estos diez años, sobre todos nosotros ha estado la amenaza de ver cómo tu futuro se cumplía. El hecho de que tú llegases y nos contases lo que te había pasado hizo que perder la guerra se convirtiese en una posibilidad. Y nos preparamos. Vaya que si nos preparamos. Especialmente Harry, que se obsesionó con la idea de que Voldemort no podía vencernos. En su cerebro sólo cabía una premisa: matar a Voldemort. Acabar con la guerra. Salvar las vidas de todos._

_Sirius se quedó muy impactado después de tu "pequeño viaje al pasado". Estuvo bastante taciturno durante unos días, y al parecer se quedó bastante impresionado al verte. Siempre me dice que se prometió a sí mismo evitar que tú (y por tanto yo) vivieses la pesadilla que has vivido. Desde entonces, Sirius se volvió bastante protector conmigo, y no me quedó otro remedio que obligarle a una pequeña "charla" para que dejase de tratarme como si fuese de mantequilla y me dejase participar igual que los otros en todas las misiones._

_Como ya te habrán dicho, Harry, Ron y yo (tú) fuimos admitidos en la academia de aurores. Estuvimos preparándonos durante cinco años, durante los cuales trabajamos con otro grupo de aurores cualificados a las órdenes de Alastor Moody, entre los cuales estaban Sirius, Remus, Kingsley Shackebolt, Cordelia Winterthrop y Tonks. Especialmente durante los dos últimos años de entrenamiento, fuimos enviados a diferenes misiones con ellos, cada uno de los aurores en formación a cargo de un auror cualificado. A mí me tocó estar a las órdenes de Sirius, Ron con Remus y Harry fue tutelado directamente por Alastor. Ginny, que empezó un año más tarde en la academia, se incorporó a las órdenes de Tonks. Como te decía, Sirius me trataba con un cuidado excesivo, y en el medio de un intento de los mortífagos de tomar el ministerio, al ver que nos acorralaban, me lanzó un objeto para que lo cogiese al vuelo. Resultó ser un traslador, que me dejó de vuelta inmediatamente (y en contra de mi voluntad) en Grimmauld Place. Afortunadamente, la reyerta terminó con varios mortífagos encarcelados en Azkaban, pero yo estaba furiosa. Cuando Sirius regresó, sabía que al fin y al cabo yo estaba a punto de terminar el entrenamiento y él no debía haberme alejado de la batalla. Alastor le metió una buena bronca, que en realidad le importó un pimiento (esa parte de él, como verás, lo del desdén por las normas y todo eso, sigue intacta), pero nada comparable con la que le metí yo. Le pregunté cómo demonios pensaba que iba a aprender a sobrevivir a un futuro que posiblemente se cumpliese (el tuyo) si no me dejaba enfrentarme al peligro ahora que tenía su apoyo y el del resto de los compañeros. Y Sirius, irritado y en medio del acaloramiento de la discusión, me explicó por qué lo había hecho. Creo que no es necesario que te lo explique._

_Sirius se había quedado muy impresionado por tu "pequeña visita". Me confesó que te había visto tan destrozada que se había jurado evitarte cualquier sufrimiento. Y, cuando fui asignada bajo su tutela, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a mi entrenamiento hasta dejarme exhausta. Siguió siendo el Sirius de siempre, claro, pero mucho más responsable y maduro que el que seguro que recuerdas hace diez años. Y me demostró con creces que lo que sentía por mí era algo bastante más intenso que los múltiples amoríos que había ido coleccionando durante los años previos. _

_Sirius prometió (y cumplió) no volver a alejarme de una batalla. Hubo momentos muy difíciles, pero afortunadamente siempre salimos ilesos (o casi) de los enfrentamientos con los mortífagos. Justo cuando obtuvimos el nombramiento de aurores cualificados, estuvimos muy cerca de perder a Ginny, que fue secuestrada por los Malfoy, pero conseguimos asaltar la casa y recuperarla. Ese episodio fue especialmente sangriento, y Sirius y yo fuimos heridos, pero nos recuperamos rápido._

_En ese momento, Harry había sido nombrado jefe de nuestro grupo de recién nombrados aurores, al mismo nivel que Moody. El pobre Harry se entregó de forma absoluta a la causa, y su única obsesión era vencer a Voldemort a cualquier precio. Puede que te enteres de alguna cosa que no te guste demasiado, pero recuerda que Harry tenía que tomar las decisiones rápido y que sobre sus hombros ha caído siempre la responsabilidad de acabar con Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Hubo un momento en que yo no entendí demasiado bien sus decisiones, pero con el tiempo acabé por hacerlo. E igual que yo los demás._

_Harry es un héroe, no puede olvidarse, y a veces los héroes tienen que tomar caminos que son incomprendidos por el resto. ¿Por qué te cuento esto? Porque hubo algo entre Harry y yo, aunque los demás no lo supieron nunca, pero su actitud, difícil de entender, nos alejó definitivamente, aunque seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. Fue su forma de manejar el secuestro de Ginny lo que nos distanció, y paulatinamente me fui acercando más a Sirius. Tengo que aclarar que cuando decidimos hacerlo público, todo el mundo reaccionó muy bien, incluido Harry. Y Molly, cosa que me sorprendió enormemente. Ya sabes que Molly y Sirius... bueno... no conectan demasiado bien en algunas cosas. Pero Molly sabía lo que sentía Sirius (tengo que advertirte que Molly LO SABE TODO), y además tiene una deuda especial con él. _

_Algo diferente reaccionó papá. Mamá conectó enseguida con Sirius, pero papá... bueno, no le gustó mucho lo de la diferencia de edad. Papá y mamá estaban bastante aterrorizados cuando comencé en la academia de aurores, e insistieron en que me pensase lo de cursar una carrera muggle (¿adivinas cuál? ¡Dentista!). Por si fuera poco, les digo que les voy a presentar a alguien y aparezco con un ex-presidiario que me lleva 19 años. En fin, mejor no te cuento lo que pasó, pero Sirius aguantó la tormenta con bastante aplomo. Creo que papá ha terminado por aceptar mi decisión, aunque no dudo que ahora que tú haces tu aparición, intentará convencerte de que canceles el matrimonio. Bueno, eso es algo que sólo tú puedes decidir. _

_Creo que me estoy dispersando un poco. ¿Por dónde iba? Después del secuestro de Ginny, Harry se fue seis meses a Transilvania con Alastor y allí localizaron el último horcrux. Con todos los horcruxes destruidos, la batalla final podía empezar en cualquier momento, y Harry decidió atacar por sorpresa el cuartel general de Voldemort. Y lo mató._

_La mayor parte de los mortífagos están en Azkaban, pero quedan muchos libres, en paradero desconocido, y otros que dijeron que estaban bajo la maldición imperio. Mis (y tus) mayores enemigos, ahora en Azkaban, son los Malfoy. Ten cuidado con ellos. Si consiguiesen escapar, irían a por ti._

_Una última cosa: Sirius no va a intentar convencerte de que no te vayas. Es cabezón y orgulloso, así que no va a suplicar nada. Yo opino, igual que él, que debes tener total libertad para decidir qué hacer, pero si llega un momento en que no sabes qué hacer, hay un objeto que podría interesarte. Sirius lo tiene, pero no va a dártelo, por mucho que intenté convencerlo de lo contrario. Se trata de un pensadero. _

_Sirius me lo regaló, y yo decidí dejar en él los recuerdos que podrían serte útiles en caso de que quieras saber más cosas de las que yo puedo contarte. Sirius cree que dejarte ver mis recuerdos supone una forma de presión hacia ti, y por tanto opina que es mejor que no tengas acceso a él. Pero yo opino que es injusto ocultarte información. _

_Te esperan momentos de confusión, así que tómatelo con calma. Papá y mamá habrán recibido ya una carta explicándoles todo, porque yo fui incapaz de decírselo en persona. Los pobres ya tienen bastante teniendo una hija bruja que pelea en guerras que ellos no son capaces de entender y que se casa con un mago que casi le dobla la edad. _

_Me siento muy rara escribiendo esto, porque en realidad voy a ser yo la que lo lea dentro de unos días, aunque con los recuerdos cambiados. Lo único que te pido es que, decidas lo que decidas, mantengas la amistad con Sirius. Él te quiere mucho. _

_No sé muy bien cómo despedirme. Así que mejor no lo hago._

_Hermione"_

-----------------

**Bueno, yo creo que es mejor que lo deje aquí. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero tengo un montón de trabajo últimamente y no doy para más. Hago lo que puedo, qué le vamos a hacer.**

**Espero que las cosas vayan quedando claras, aunque todavía he dejado a propósito varios puntos oscuros. He de decir que ME ENCANTA este Sirius, y espero que en nuevos capítulos lo veamos más y más encantador. Lo cual se lo pondrá difícil a Hermione, porque ella sigue sintiendo algo por Harry, pobrecita. Lo que ella no sabe es que Harry... bueno, ya lo veréis. **

**Vamos a darle ahora un repasillo a los reviews. **

**Victoria Granger: **

Hola, tienes razón. Yo soy una fan acérrima de Harry/Hermione, y ahí hay fics fantásticos, pero fics Hermione/Sirius que sean decentes hay pocos, aunque Hermione/Remus también es una pareja que ha generado muchos fics estupendos. Pobre Sirius, se ve que la gente no lo ve muy bien como pareja estable de nadie.

Ya ves cómo se enamoraron, o mejor dicho cómo se enamoró Sirius. En realidad, de quien se enamoró Sirius, como se verá, es de la Hermione que viaja al pasado. Se quedó tan impactado con ella que no pudo olvidarla. Qué mono. Ays. Y tienes razón: Harry siente algo por Hermione. Ya lo verás.

En cuanto a las reacciones de los demás al casarse, parece que el único que reaccionó mal fue el padre de Hermione, por aquello de que un ex-preso 19 años mayor quisiese llevarse a su niña. Típico de los padres. Un besito.

**Konnyta Granger:**

Gracias por los piropos. La verdad es que a mí nunca me había llamado mucho la atención esta pareja, pero ya ves. No sé qué me ha pasado. Un beso de dos toneladas.

**Alis Black:**

Sí, la verdad es que Hermione también se enamoró de él, así que no debemos desanimarnos, porque al fin y al cabo es la misma persona. Y realmente él la quiere mucho, yo creo que ya se lo está demostrando. Démosles tiempo. Un beso grande.

**Blackiegirl:**

Sirius no está desesperado porque él no se desespera nunca. Para algo ha llevado esa vida espantosa que ha llevado, para darle paciencia y resignación al pobre. Tendré que apretarle un poco las tuercas. Soy sádica, lo sé. Un beso de escarbato.

**Finnfisshu88:**

¿Si Sirius va a intentar conquistarla o no? Bueno, yo creo que de momento lo está haciendo muy bien, ¿no? Ya veremos. Besos de horchata.

**Lluna de mitjanit:**

¿Harry su propia vida? ¿Eh? Mi no entender. Si te refieres a una vida de pareja y esto, de momento no. Aún le esperan algunos sobresaltos. Cuarto kilo de besos.

**Amsp14:**

Bien, coincido completamente contigo. Todo un caballero, aunque te juro que hay caballeros así todavía. Sólo hay que buscar bien. A mí también me encanta este Sirius, es un encanto, y todavía lo será más. Espero que la carta te gustase. Un beso de tonelada y media.

**Orkin:**

¿Si va a terminar bien? Depende de para quién, ja, ja, ja. De momento, es evidente que Harry y Sirius están interesados en la misma chica. Uno ganará... ¿o no? Je, je. Un beso de... chocolate (modelo Remus).

**PolyMorganaR:**

Aquí tienes la carta. Espero que haya aclarado bastantes cosas. Un beso grande, grande, grande...

**LaiaBourneBlack: **

Mmmmm... creo que tienes una gran cola de candidatas para consolar a Sirius en caso de que Hermione lo plante. Aunque no sé... si Hermione es la bruja más lista de su generación... ¿lo va a dejar escapar? Nah... Besos a discreción.

**Angela:**

Sí, Sirius lo tiene difícil. Muy difícil. Hermione parece poco dispuesta a caer en sus brazos. Pero Sirius es Sirius, y puede ser encantador y derretidor cuando quiere. Es difícil mantener un historial de conquistador como el que tiene (básicamente en sus fics, pero bueno) sosteniéndolo solo con un físico de infarto. Alguien que derrite a toda cuanta fémina se le cruce, tiene que ser algo más que un guaperas. ¿No? En fin, un beso gordo, gordo.

**Emily Grenyer:**

Gracias por el piropo. Espero que te guste este episodio. Besitos.

**Rosario:**

Mmmmm... sí que hay muchos fics SHr, pero en general no me gustan demasiado. Aunque el personaje de Sirius yo creo que puede dar mucho juego, sobre todo como adulto. El principal problema es que Rowling haya decidido cargárselo, la muy sádica. De verdad que actualizo lo antes posible. Un beso enorme.

**Hermilidi:**

Veo que estás entusiasmada con Sirius (no me extraña). Pues disfruta, porque con este fic te lo vas a pasar bomba. Un beso del tamaño de la torre de astronomía.

**HoneyBeeM:**

Bueno, mil gracias por tu super-review. Me he sonrojado con tus piropos, y no te preocupes, que si te gusta este Sirius, vas a tener ocasiones de babear con ganas. Otros cinco mil besitos de chocolate para ti.

**Lorena:**

A ver qué te parece la carta. ¿Tus dos parejas favoritas? Creo que las mías también. Un beso modelo calamar gigante.

**En fin, ahora nos esperan unos capítulos de transición, en los que Hermione habla con cada uno de sus amigos e intenta averiguar más de ese pasado que no recuerda. Y luego vendrá un poco de acción... en todos los sentidos. Volveremos a ver a nuestro querido y rastrero... ¡Draco Malfoy! **

**Un beso grande para todo el mundo.**

**Lara**


	5. Madre no hay más que una

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter me perteneciese, ahora estaría en una isla paradisíaca tomándome un daikiri. Y si Sirius Black me perteneciese, el daikiri llevaría dos pajitas.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 4: Madre no hay más que una.**

Hermione se lo pasó muy bien con Tonks esa mañana. Ya que tenía un guardarropa básico con la ropa que necesitaba, se dedicó a comprarse algunas prendas innecesarias, pero que le subieron considerablemente la moral en cuanto se las probó. Un vestido de cóctel negro con escote en la espalda, una etérea túnica de gala, unos zapatos forrados en seda con un tacón vertiginoso con los que positivamente no sabía caminar, y, para terminar, un pijama calentito con estampado escocés capaz de apagar la lujuria más recalcitrante. Tonks le tomó el pelo con lo del pijama hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas de la risa.

"¿De verdad crees que eso detendría al seductor más famoso del cuerpo de aurores?"

"Vamos, Tonks" -refunfuñó Hermione chasqueando la lengua.

Estaban sentadas en la heladería de Florean, calentándose al tibio sol invernal. Hermione ya se había acabado su helado, mientras que Tonks estaba pasando la cuchara por las paredes de la copa, apurando hasta la última gota, mientras el metal campanilleaba sobre el cristal. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Aquello sí que era vida.

"Hermione..."

"¿Mmmmmm?"

"¿Qué tal estás?"

Hermione abrió bruscamente los ojos y miró a su compañera. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo y miró al frente, sin fijar la mirada en nada concreto. Ni ella sabía la respuesta.

"Estoy... estoy feliz, Tonks. Por un lado. No sabes lo maravilloso que es veros vivos a todos. En serio, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso..." -hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos de nuevo. "Y luego está lo de que ninguno de vosotros sois los mismos que yo conocí, aunque por otro lado sí sois los mismos, pero no compartís ningún recuerdo conmigo" -suspiró brevemente. "Necesito que cada uno de vosotros me contéis lo que vivimos estos diez años juntos, y esto va a llevar tiempo. Tengo que rehacer la amistad con cada uno de vosotros. Y luego..." -dudó unos instantes- "luego está Sirius..."

Tonks la miró comprensivamente.

"¿Sabes ya lo que vas a hacer?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Supongo que tú sabes muchas cosas de nosotros" -tanteó.

Tonks sonrió.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" -preguntó.

Hermione dudó unos instantes.

"Por qué me casé con Sirius" -repuso.

Tonks dio un respingo.

"¿A ti que te parece?" -le preguntó con una mueca. "Te enamoraste de Sirius, por supuesto, y él de ti. Tenías que veros: todo el día con esa cara de alelados, sonriendo bobalicones como si hubierais encontrado el último horcrux en el cubo de basura de los Malfoy. Mantuvisteis la discreción mientras lo llevabais en secreto, pero después erais tan evidentes..."

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos.

"No puedo creerlo..." -murmuró.

"No veo por qué no" -rebatió Tonks. "Después de que Harry se cargó a Voldemort, lo hicisteis público, lo que llevó a la desesperación a la mitad de la población femenina del mundo mágico, que vio cómo Sirius se convertía en inalcanzable".

"¿Sólo la mitad?" -preguntó Hermione con un gesto irónico.

"Bueno, la otra mitad ya lo había conseguido antes de salir contigo"

Hermione soltó un bufido.

"Fue una suerte que Sirius se pasase doce años en Azkaban, después de todo" -añadió Tonks. "Dios sabe los estragos que hubiera podido causar en doce años..."

Nuevo bufido de Hermione.

"¡Oh, vamos!" -exclamó Tonks de repente, girándose hasta estar en frente a Hermione. "No me digas que no eres consciente de su brutal atractivo".

Hermione la miró con expresión asesina.

"Vamos, reconócelo. Sirius es la fantasía universal de la mente femenina".

"Sirius no tiene nada que ver conmigo, somos completamente diferentes" -gruñó Hermione sonrojándose.

"No. El Sirius que conociste con trece años no tenía nada que ver contigo, porque él tenía treinta y dos, y era un adulto, y tú una adolescente. Pero han pasado años, y ahora sois dos adultos, con muchísimas cosas en común, muchas más de las que tú te crees" -puntualizó Tonks. "¿Por qué te parece tan sorprendente que acabases casándote con él?"

"¡Porque no responde para nada a lo que yo hubiera buscado en un esposo!" -respondió Hermione con vehemencia ante la sorpresa de Tonks. "Yo... para mí una relación ha de basarse en la amistad, el compañerismo, el apoyo mutuo..." -se interrumpió unos segundos al ver que Tonks la miraba con ironía, enarcando una ceja. "No, no, no, noooooo... no me malinterpretes... y la pasión, y el deseo y todo eso, que es imprescindible pero no es lo principal, y a duras penas puedo imaginarme compartiendo todo lo otro con Sirius" -añadió.

Tonks permaneció un rato callada, sopesando las palabras de su amiga.

"No creas que no sé lo que te pasa" -repuso la metamorfomaga son una sonrisa comprensiva.

"¿Y qué me pasa?" -le preguntó Hermione picada.

"Pues que tú siempre has despreciado la superficialidad; siempre has sido profunda y trascendente en todo, incluso con quince años. No te importa la ropa, la imagen, resultar atractiva o no, y los hombres te atraen por lo que tienen en el cerebro, o por la amistad que compartes con ellos" -explicó Tonks mientras Hermione se sonrojaba más al ver que su amiga la estaba diseccionando con certera intuición. "Y ahora te encuentras casada con un hombre al que no ves desde que eras adolescente, y que en aquel momento estaba a años luz de ti, adulto, lejano e inalcanzable, y crees que es imposible que compartieseis algo sólido. Y lo ves, tan atractivo, masculino e imponente, que crees que te has casado con él sólo por eso, y te estás dejando llevar por el pánico. ¿Me equivoco?" -le preguntó con tono irónico.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano y se mantuvo pensativa unos instantes. Era evidente que Tonks la conocía bien.

"Además, siento algo por otra persona" -completó Hermione. "Pero sí, es posible que ahí radique parte del problema".

Tonks suspiró profundamente.

"Si estabas unida emocionalmente a alguien en ese tiempo alternativo del que vienes, es normal que estés hecha un lío, y tienes derecho a intentar retomar aquella historia donde la dejaste" -la apoyó Tonks comprensiva. "Pero me gustaría que no subestimases la relación que te une a Sirius, porque te puedo asegurar que los motivos que tuviste para enamorarte de él no incluyen ese físico suyo de infarto..."

Hermione soltó un gruñido de "no me creo nada", pero Tonks hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

"No debes pensar que para Sirius sigues siendo aquella adolescente meticulosa y perfeccionista. Él se quedó muy impresionado contigo cuando viajaste al pasado, hace diez años para nosotros" -le explicó bajando un poco el tono de voz. "Yo siempre he pensado que fue entonces cuando él..."

Hermione rechazó la teoría con un gesto.

"Tonks, estuvimos juntos sólo una hora escasa" -argumentó.

"Lo suficiente para que se diese cuenta de en qué mujer te habías convertido" -insistió la metamorfomaga sonriente. "Y te aseguro que esa mujer le impresionó profundamente"

Hermione inhaló aire despacio y cerró los ojos para reclinarse de nuevo contra la silla.

"Y luego, cuando entraste en la academia de aurores, Sirius y tú compartisteis un montón de misiones juntos, en grupo o en solitario. Pasabais mucho tiempo a solas, y te aseguro que os hicisteis muy amigos" -siguió Tonks. Miró compasivamente a su amiga y le puso la mano en el antebrazo. "Llevas diez años de retraso, Hermione. ¿Cuántos años te llevó convertirte en amiga incondicional de Harry y Ron?"

Hermione pegó un brinco al oír el nombre de Harry.

"Era diferente... éramos unos críos, pasábamos todo el día juntos, en Hogwarts... compartimos muchas aventuras, corrimos muchos riesgos..." -recordó.

Tonks afirmó con la cabeza.

"También compartiste muchos momentos importantes con Sirius" -matizó. "Hermione, no estoy intentando convencerte de nada, eres tú la que tienes que decidir lo que quieres hacer. Pero por amor de Dios, no malinterpretes tu relación con Sirius. Eso no sería justo ni para ti ni para él" -finalizó, recostándose también en su silla y dejando que los rojizos rayos de sol de la tarde le iluminasen los cortos mechones rubios.

Hermione sonrió y la examinó con detenimiento. Tonks debía de tener unos treinta y dos años, aproximadamente, aunque su aspecto era prácticamente el mismo que tenía cuando la habían conocido como miembro de la Orden, en el verano de cuarto a quinto. Parecía conocerla bien, y aunque no compartían los recuerdos de los últimos diez años, era evidente que la "otra" Hermione había logrado tanta intimidad con "esta" Tonks como ella había tenido con la metamorfomaga en su propio pasado.

Hermione se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida teniendo como mejores amigos a dos chicos, y aunque había hecho buenas migas con Ginny, la pelirroja era muy diferente a ella. Hermione y Tonks eran más parecidas en muchos aspectos, y desde que había entrado en la academia de aurores, se había convertido en una amiga íntima con rapidez. Hasta entonces nunca había añorado tener una "mejor amiga", pero desde que Tonks ocupó ese lugar, Hermione disfrutó de la posibilidad de tener a alguien a quien contarle cosas que nunca le habría contado a Harry ni a Ron. El ver su cadáver, frío y rígido, tendido en el suelo del Gran Comedor, había sido la última herida desgarradora que había sufrido, acostumbrada como estaba ya a las pérdidas. Por eso, verla así, viva y feliz, le hizo recordar aquel momento y llenó sus párpados de incómodas lágrimas.

"Eh, Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?" -le preguntó Tonks asustada al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a llorar. "¿He dicho algo que te ha...?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"En mis recuerdos has muerto hace una semana, ¿sabes?" -precisó con una sonrisa a través de los gruesos lagrimones que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Tonks sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Por eso lloras? ¿Porque has abierto los ojos y sigo viva y dándote la brasa?"

"Idiota..."

Tonks la abrazó con calidez y le desordenó el pelo.

"No seas tontorrona. ¡Estamos vivos! ¡Todos! Tu viajecito al pasado ha sido un éxito total, y, como remuneración especial, te ha tocado el premio gordo en la figura del mayor sex-symbol de la Historia de la Magia. ¿De qué te quejas?" -bromeó. "Podría haber sido mucho peor... imagina que te hubieras encontrado casada con... Snape..." -insinuó entrecerrando los ojos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"O tú con Percy Weasley"

Tonks soltó un respingo y se llevó la mano al corazón.

"_Touché_, Hermione, _touché_..."

-------------------

Hermione rehusó la invitación de Tonks a comer con ella y Remus. Le debía una visita a sus padres, y ya les había avisado por la mañana con una lechuza de que iría a verlos.

Tomó un taxi desde el Caldero Chorreante y llegó a la acogedora casita que sus padres tenían en Chelsea. Cuando llamó a la puerta, una mujer de cabello cano que debía rondar los sesenta años le abrió la puerta.

"¡Clarissa!" -exclamó Hermione dándole un abrazo. Clarissa era la mujer que había limpiado la casa de sus padres, hecho el almuerzo, abierto la puerta, contestado al teléfono y supervisado hasta el mínimo detalle desde que Hermione podía recordar. Dado que Albert y Jane Granger se pasaban casi todo el día en su clínica de odontología, Clarisa era la auténtica alma del hogar de los Granger.

"¡Oh! Hola, Hermione... ¿cómo es que estás tan efusiva hoy?" -le preguntó la criada.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros. En realidad, en su propio pasado, la pobre Clarissa había muerto hacía tres años, en el mismo ataque que sus padres. Pero Hermione decidió no pensar en esas cosas más de lo imprescindible.

"¡Hermione!"

La inconfundible voz de su madre llegó al vestíbulo desde lo alto de las escaleras, acompañada por la visión del cuerpo de una mujer de unos cincuenta años que se conservaba impecable para su edad. Tenía el cabello castaño cortado a la altura de la nuca, con mechas más claras alrededor de las sienes, y vestía un conjunto de pantalón en tono camel y camisa masculina blanca que gritaban a distancia que habían sido comprados en una de las más selectas boutiques de Londres. Hermione sonrió. Su madre siempre había sido tan elegante... Pronto se sintió engullida por un maternal abrazo, disfrutando que su madre la achuchase a gusto.

"Hermione, cariño... hemos recibido tu carta... estábamos tan preocupados..."

Hermione notó cómo las lágrimas la traicionaban de nuevo, pero esta vez no le preocupó mostrarlas. A pesar de que sus padres eran muggles y de que se sentían en cierto modo un tanto excluidos de su mundo de magia, hechizos y maldiciones, ellos eran las dos únicas personas con las que siempre había dejado que sus emociones aflorasen libremente. Abrazó a su madre con cariño, sintiendo cómo su afecto la reconfortaba.

"Hermione..."

La chica levantó la vista y, detrás de su madre, vio a un hombre muy alto, de cabello claro y encrespado como el estropajo, con el rostro lleno de pecas. Se separó de su madre, que estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por la emoción, y miró de frente a su padre.

"Papá..."

El señor Granger miró fijamente a su hija por unos instantes y se sintió invadido por una oleada de orgullo. Su hija. Su niña. La había cuidado y protegido desde que era un bebé llorón que sólo sabía dormir y comer. Y ahí estaba, una mujer que había vivido experiencias que ellos no podían imaginarse ni en sus más terroríficas pesadillas. Y, pese a todo, allí seguía.

Sin decir nada, se acercó lentamente a Hermione y la envolvió en el abrazo más intenso que le había dado nunca.

"Imagino que estarás hecha un lío y que no querrás que te acribillemos con preguntas, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó en voz baja. "Bueno, aquí estamos, Hermione... esperando a que nos necesites. Siempre estamos aquí".

Hermione sabía que su padre decía la verdad. Siempre, pese a que, de forma consciente o no, ella había optado por aislarlos un poco de su vida, contándoles sólo lo imprescindible de Voldemort, la guerra y los mortífagos, sus padres habían estado detrás de ella, apoyándola a cualquier precio. Y se dio cuenta de lo muchísimo que los había echado de menos.

"Lo sé, papá..." -murmuró en respuesta. "Aunque no lo parezca, de verdad que lo sé..."

-----------------

Un buen rato y varios litros de lágrimas más tarde, Hermione charlaba animadamente con sus padres mientras los tres daban buena cuenta de un asado de ternera con patatitas y salsa de cebollas hecho para la ocasión por Clarissa. Los señores Granger observaban aprobadoramente el tremendo apetito con el que su única hija estaba dejando reluciente el plato del asado, comiéndose hasta la última migaja que quedaba en el mismo.

"Bueno, hija... y ya que tú vienes de otro tiempo diferente, en el que Sirius falleció, desafortunadamente, claro, cuando tenías quince años... te darán la anulación sin problemas, ¿verdad?"

"¡Albert!"

"Pero querida, es que al fin y al cabo, no se conocen de nada... no tendría sentido que Hermione perdiese el tiempo tratando de conocerlo para decidir si le gusta o no... porque va a ser que no, ¿verdad, hija?"

"Verás" -la madre de Hermione entrecerró los ojos y miró amenazante a su marido-; "no voy a repetírtelo más veces. No quiero oír nada más sobre el matrimonio de Hermione".

"En realidad yo tampoco" -repuso su padre con cara inocente. "Pero sobre el divorcio sí me gustaría..."

"Albert..." -interrumpió la señora Granger empezando a perder la paciencia.

"No es que yo tenga nada en contra de Sirius" -se apresuró a aclarar el señor Granger mirando comprensivo a Hermione. "Aunque con ese nombre..." -se interrumpió rápidamente al interceptar la mirada asesina de su esposa-, "pero bueno, al fin y al cabo no se lo puso él, tenemos que ser tolerantes. El que se haya pasado doce años encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad tampoco tiene por qué..."

"¡Albert!" -amenazó Jane Granger. "No quiero oírte un insulto más pegado al nombre de Sirius".

"Pero Jane... nosotros queríamos lo mejor para nuestra hija... ¡es un mago! ¡Seguro que le ha puesto alguna poción mágica en la comida o algo así para convencerla de que se casase con él!"

"Papá, creo que los de la poción mágica son Astérix y Obélix" -metió baza Hermione partiéndose de risa.

"¡Bueno, o te ha hipnotizado! Eso no lo hacen Astérix y Obélix, ¿eh? Seguro que te ha puesto un péndulo delante de los ojos y te ha hecho creer que era una hermanita de la caridad..."

"No, eso es más propio de una película de Woody Allen" -terció su mujer reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Pero hay una maldición de esas vuestras que te deja como hipnotizado, ¿verdad, cariño?" -volvió a la carga el señor Granger. "Algo así como la maldición _republicus_..." -intentó recordar el padre de Hermione.

"La maldición _imperius_" -corrigió Hermione sin poder parar de reír.

"Sí, ya sabía yo que era algo así" -siguió Albert Granger. "Al fin y al cabo fue procesado por lanzar la maldición esa a un montón de gente que estaba cerca de una boca de metro... cómo se llamaba, la _rigor mortis_, o algo así..."

"_Avada kedavra_" -rectificó Hermione a punto de un ataque. "Papá, Sirius fue declarado inocente cuando se descubrió que había sido su amigo Peter el que había matado a todos aquellos mu... no magos" -la chica prefería no utilizar el término muggle delante de sus padres, porque le encontraba una cierta connotación peyorativa.

"Vale, no fue él, pero sí un amigo suyo, es lo mismo" -concluyó el padre de Hermione. "Hija, no hay nada que te una a ese... ex-presidiario. Vale que te habías casado con él, pero ahora que tú vienes de otra línea espacio-temporal y que no lo veías desde los quince años, es tu oportunidad para librarte de ese vejestorio..."

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Se sirvió un poco del té que había traído Clarisa y fijó la mirada en la taza, mientras la removía con parsimonia.

"Papá" -dijo mirando a su interlocutor con mirada de resignación-; "Sirius ya me advirtió de que tú no le tenías mucho aprecio".

"Claro, intentando meter cizaña entre tú y yo... si ya lo decía..."

"Papá..." -le interrumpió Hermione, mirándolo con una expresión suplicante que lo dejó desarmado. "Como ya os expliqué, en el tiempo del que vengo, Sirius murió hace diez años... y vosotros hace tres..." -esto último lo dijo en voz baja y con un nudo en la garganta. "Y también la mayoría de mis amigos murieron. Aún no he podido disfrutar de verdad de todo esto porque todavía no he podido asimilarlo completamente. Por favor, déjame ser simplemente feliz durante una temporada, sin tener que pensar en nada más, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su padre pareció sentir un súbito interés por la taza de té que tenía delante. Miró a su esposa de refilón, quien asintió imperceptiblemente, y suspiró.

"De acuerdo, tú ganas" -admitió. "Prometo no meterme más en vuestros asuntos..."

Hermione le dio un abrazo con todas las ganas.

"...de momento..." -finalizó su padre, llevándose una colleja de la señora Granger.

-------------

Por la tarde, Hermione salió con su madre a un café en el centro comercial de Londres que, según la señora Granger, frecuentaban de vez en cuando, cuando iban juntas de compras.

"¿Tú y yo íbamos de compras?" -le preguntó Hermione asombrada. La señora Granger siempre había intentado que Hermione le prestase algo más de atención a su imagen, pero viendo que su hija pasaba ampliamente de ropa y estética, había acabado por tirar la toalla.

"Sí, aunque no con mucha frecuencia" -le respondió su madre. "Lo último que compramos juntas fue uno de esos maravillosos camisones que te encantan" -añadió con la intención de llevar la conversación al "tema Sirius".

Hermione enrojeció hasta las rodillas.

"¿Fu... fui contigo a comprar un camisón?" -tartamudeó.

Su madre se inclinó hacia ella, acortando la distancia que las separaba la mesa.

"Con bata a juego" -agregó, como si le estuviese confesando que el crimen tenía un agravante. "Y ahora dejemos a un lado todo lo que no importa y centrémonos en lo que sí: viajas al pasado a punto de perder una guerra y cuando regresas, no sólo la habéis ganado sino que estás casada... y con un hombre guapísimo, además. Hija, que te conozco muy bien. Debes de estar de los nervios" -finalizó.

Hermione se relajó de verdad por primera vez desde el día anterior.

"Mamá, estoy a punto de que me dé un ataque" -admitió. "Es que no entiendo cómo pude enamorarme de Sirius"

Su madre enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

"Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo podrías haberte resistido"

"¡Mamá!"

La señora Granger hizo un gesto con la mano, acallando a su hija.

"En cuanto conocí a Sirius me di cuenta de varias cosas: la primera, que pese a que hubo una época en que te dí por imposible y pensé que acabarías casándote con algún mago subversivo que liderase cualquier causa imposible, como esa tuya de liberación de los enanos hogareños..."

"Elfos domésticos" -puntualizó Hermione con cara de mosqueo.

"Sí, eso" -afirmó su madre. "Bueno, pues para mi deleite, apareciste con un hombre... bueno, no puedo ni describirlo. Guapísimo, elegante, obviamente enamoradísimo de ti, pendiente de ti en todo momento, un hombre que te protegería de esos magos chiflados contra los que luchas, y que te protegería con su vida sin dudarlo... en fin, no sigo que me voy a poner a llorar de la alegría otra vez"

"¿Cómo que otra vez?" -le preguntó Hermione incrédula.

"Ay, Hermione, conocer a Sirius significó saber que mi hija estaba en buenas manos..." -explicó la señora Granger con un suspiro intenso. "Fue como si aparecieses con George Clooney, pero mucho más atractivo, y desde luego mucho más fiel, sin ninguna duda... el problema fue tu padre, que se murió de celos sólo con conocerlo".

"Vamos, mamá..." -le reprochó Hermione. "Papá sólo está preocupado por la diferencia de edad..."

"Sí, y porque al lado de Sirius se encuentra en inferioridad de condiciones" -replicó su madre. "Vamos, Hermione... conozco a tu padre, y sé lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Para él eres su niña, y se nunca le hubiera gustado nadie a quien hubieses elegido para casarte, pero aún encima cuando apareciste con Sirius... atractivo, con una enorme fortuna, amigo de los padres de tu mejor amigo... el típico hombre que despierta envidias entre sus congéneres masculinos. Además, tú estabas tan obviamente loca por él, que tu padre odió a Sirius nada más verlo. Tenías que verte..." -la señora Granger sonrió afectuosamente a su hija-; "estabas embobada mirándolo. Yo que pensaba que eras un genio para los estudios pero que tu vida personal iba a ser un desastre, y me das la sorpresa de mi vida escogiendo al mejor hombre que seguro que se cruzó en la tuya".

Hermione le dio un trago al zumo que se estaba tomando, incapaz de digerir todas las palabras de su madre. O sea, que realmente había estado enamorada de Sirius. O al menos eso parecía. Y, aunque su madre y ella eran muy diferentes, no cabía duda de que la conocía bien.

Al ver que se quedaba callada, la madre de Hermione sonrió y le dio un ligero pellizco en la mejilla.

"Ya sé lo que estás pensando, Hermione. No olvides que soy tu madre, aunque a veces pareces olvidarlo" -le reprochó con cariño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -le preguntó Hermione sorprendida por el súbito reproche.

La señora Granger le dio un sorbo a su té.

"Desde que te fuiste a Hogwarts, te alejaste un poco de nosotros" -explicó. "No pienses que te lo echo en cara, ni nada de eso, pero yo creo que siempre pensaste que nosotros, por ser muffles..."

"Muggles" -acertó a corregir Hermione.

"Sí, eso..." -aceptó la señora Granger con un gesto. "Pensaste que nosotros seríamos incapaces de entender ciertas cosas, o que nos asustaríamos terriblemente si sabíamos que luchabas contra esos necrófagos..."

"Mortífagos" -volvió a interrumpir Hermione en voz cada vez menos audible.

"Ah, sí, perdona, tu padre y yo siempre nos liamos con los términos" -aclaró la odontóloga. "El caso es que nos dejaste un poco de lado, aunque con la buena intención de protegernos, de que no nos preocupásemos por ti. Pero, Hermione, somos tus padres, y tú eres lo más importante para nosotros, así que es inevitable estar preocupados. Por mucho que nos ocultases, siempre hemos sabido leer entre líneas, al recibir tus cartas, o ver más allá de esa expresión impasible que pones a veces. Y te aseguro que sé perfectamente lo que te preocupa de tu boda con Sirius".

"¿Y es...?" -la animó Hermione, con curiosidad.

"Sirius es el clásico hombre a cuyos brazos se lanzaría sin dudarlo la mayoría de las mujeres" -sentenció su madre.

"¿Y...?" -volvió a preguntarle Hermione.

La señora Granger sonrió pronunciadamente.

"Cariño, tú no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres. Sólo de pensar en que puedes parecerte a esa compañera tuya... Cordelia se llamaba, ¿verdad?"

"No tengo ni idea" -dijo Hermione intrigada.

"Bueno, o como esas compañeras tuyas de Hogwarts, Lavender y Par... Par..."

"Parvati"

"¡Esa! Bien, probablemente estás aterrorizada de haberte enamorado del típico hombre del que se enamoraría absolutamente cualquier mujer. Demasiado perfecto. En realidad, nunca me pareció que tuvieseis muchas cosas en común, aunque sin duda las teníais, porque siempre he notado una complicidad muy especial entre vosotros. Y además estoy segura de que también te preguntas qué demonios vio él en ti"

"¡Mamá!" -protestó Hermione indignada.

"Eh, espera, que yo soy perfectamente consciente de lo que vio Sirius en ti. Sólo digo que tú arrastras una cierta inseguridad desde tu infancia, y que no confías en tu atractivo. La única ropa impresionante que te he visto es la que te pones... para dormir" -finalizó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Yo no soy insegura" -rebatió Hermione enfadada y roja como un tomate por la insinuación de su madre.

"Oh, sí que lo eres, pequeñaja..." -la contradijo la señora Granger. "No en cuanto a capacidad, inteligencia y valor, pero sí en cuanto a atractivo personal. Yo veo perfectamente a la mujer bella y cautivadora, pero tú no. Y te aseguro que Sirius ve lo mismo que yo. No sé lo que te ha dicho él, pero... Hermione... para Sirius no existe ni ha existido nunca ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú"

Hermione sintió un agarrotamiento súbito en el estómago. Sirius era extraordinariamente amable con ella, pero un tanto frío. No daba la sensación, desde luego, de estar especialmente enamorado, e incluso le pareció que aprobaba sus insinuaciones de separarse. Pero lo que le decía su madre... apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su taza y la cabeza en las palmas de las manos.

"Gracias, mamá..." -suspiró. "Me estás siendo de gran ayuda..."

--------------

Hermione regresó a casa a través de la red flu, utilizando la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, tal y como le había indicado Sirius. Todavía no estaba familiarizada con la casa, y era más prudente esperar unos cuantos días para poder aparecerse sin problemas. Aterrizó en el confortable salón de forma poco decorosa, y cuando se estaba sacudiendo la ceniza de los tejanos, apareció el animago, alertado por el ruido.

"¡Oh, vaya, ¿qué tal ha ido el día?" le preguntó alargándole una mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

"Denso" -se limitó a responder Hermione con un suspiro. "Pero la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien"

"Y has hecho unas cuantas compras, por lo que veo" -comentó Sirius con una sonrisa al ver las bolsas que habían caído con ella por la chimenea. "¿Cómo está tu madre?"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, sopesando la pregunta.

"Tenías razón, te aprecia mucho. Mi padre no tanto"

Sirius se echó a reír.

"Ya te lo dije. Bueno, ¿y a quién vas a ver ahora?" -le preguntó de golpe.

Hermione lo miró dubitativa.

"¿Ahora? Pues no tenía pensado nada, pensaba cenar aquí" -explicó, pensando que a lo mejor Sirius había quedado para cenar con alguien y había dado por supuesto que ella había hecho lo mismo. Se sorprendió al sentirse un poco sola, de repente.

"Perfecto" -le respondió él con una sonrisa. "Pues si no tienes planes, te invito a cenar fuera" -propuso, sin que cupiese ninguna duda de que ella aceptaría.

"¿Eh? ¿Cenar fuera los dos solos?" -inquirió ella sorprendida.

Sirius la miró con guasa.

"Eh... sí, ese era el plan. ¿Te aburre la idea? ¿O tienes miedo de que te acose?" -bromeó. Por su tono era evidente que le divertían las preguntas absurdas y los apuros de Hermione.

Ella enrojeció hasta la médula.

"Nnnn... no... claro que no" -se apresuró a decir. Al fin y al cabo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer más a fondo a ese enigmático Sirius, pero al mismo tiempo cuando pensaba en pasar tiempo a solas con él sentía aquella rara opresión en la boca del estómago. La misma que sentía cuando pensaba en volver a ver a Harry.

"Bien, pues saldremos dentro de una hora. Es un restaurante al que solíamos ir con frecuencia, a ti te encantaba. Lo que no quiere decir que ahora no lo odies, claro. Descansa un rato y yo te despierto cinco minutos antes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió sin decir nada. Una cena a solas con Sirius. Por favor, que alguien parase aquella polilla loca que le daba vueltas y vueltas en el estómago.

--------------------

**Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss! ¿Qué tal va eso? Yo estoy fatal de tiempo y no debería haber actualizado tan pronto, pero este fic me tiene el cerebro trastornado. Y si no escribo, me da algo. **

**Bueno, para quienes se sorprendan al conocer a la señora Jane Granger, que sepan que aunque no tenemos muchos datos de los padres de Hermione, el hecho de que sean dentistas los dos, que le hayan puesto semejante nombre a su hija y que les gusten actividades un tanto pijas, como ir de esquiar o salir de viaje al extranjero, hace que me los imagine así, un tanto pijillos y adinerados. La verdad es que me dan un poco de pena, los pobres, con una hija única que se les larga al mundo mágico y que cada vez pasa menos tiempo con ellos (¿os habéis fijado que, en los libros, Hermione cada vez pasa menos vacaciones con sus padres?). **

**Y otra cosa, que yo me lío mucho: espero que quede claro que Hermione tiene una gran empanada mental con lo de su matrimonio con Sirius. Su cabeza, y por tanto su corazón (siempre he pensado que Hermione lo rige todo con la cabeza) están invadidos por todo tipo de emociones y sentimientos, desde la inseguridad al miedo, pasando por una atracción que me imagino que será inevitable ante un Sirius como el que le ha tocado en suerte a la chica. Y de momento, no parece que esa empanada se vaya a aclarar.**

**Pensaba poner más cosas en este capítulo, pero me ha salido muy largo. En el próximo, la cena con Sirius y, seguramente, el reencuentro con Harry. **

**Una cosilla: quienes esperen la actualización de "Nada como un buen ataque de amnesia", que sepan que tengo un bloqueo monumental. Vamos, que mi muso está de huelga. Lo intento, de verdad, pero de momento me está costando mucho decidir por dónde van a ir los tiros de nuevos episodios.**

**Y ahora sí, los reviews:**

**FinnFisshu88**

Harry con Ginny? Mmmmmm... Verás, es que hay dos parejas que no me gustan: Harry/Ginny y Ron/Hermione. Me da igual lo que vaya a escribir Rowling. Harry/Ginny porque creo que es imposible que alguien como Harry se enamore de alguien como Ginny (y además Ginny me saca de mis casillas a veces), y Ron y Hermione porque no creo en las relacione de pareja que se gestan a partir de estar de bronca todo el día. Pero respeto las opiniones ajenas, por supuesto. Lo que ocurre es que dudo que algun fic mío se den esas parejas.

En cuanto a Sirius, pues la verdad es que me ha dado un punto raro, porque habitualmente me imagino a Hermione con Harry, pero esta vez... misterios de la ciencia. Además, me lo imagino tal y como lo describo (comestible). Y en cuanto al pensadero... tendrá mucha utilidad, pero no aún.

¡Besitos!

**Nury**

Mmmmm... primero, gracias mil por tus piropos a montones. Me vas a hacer sonrojar. Y segundo, Hermione no pedirá el divorcio de momento porque ella misma se lo pidió (a si misma) en la famosa carta. Además, Hermione es muy curiosa y quiere esperar a saber por qué demonios se casó con Sirius (entre nosotras: ¿no es obvio?). Coincido contigo en lo de Ron/Hermione, y Harry... reconozco que es mi debilidad, aunque no soy ciega y veo ese complejo de héroe que tiene. Aunque no lo creas, la actitud decidida de este Harry tiene mucho que ver con Hermione.

Y sí, Sirius está para comérselo. Esta Hermione... tan lista que es para los hechizos y... no, si ya lo dice su madre. Ahora, no puedo prometerte que Harry no se ligue a Hermione... qué le vamos a hacer.

Un beso de kilo.

**HoneyBeeM**

Bien, para saber si este Harry siente algo por Hermione, tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo, diría yo. Pero no te preocupes, que espero actualizar pronto.

Bueno, yo no dije ni diré nunca que este fic sea uno de los mejores Sirius/Hermione (por Dios, una es inmodesta, pero no tanto), aunque sí es verdad que he leído pocos que me gustasen. Pero los hay, y muy buenos. Y he leído algún Hermione/Remus fantástico.

En cuanto a Sirius, dentro de poco sabremos más sobre sus sentimientos, que están guardados a buen recaudo en un... pensadero...

Un beso enorme.

**Lorena:**

¿Sirius orgulloso? Naaah... Pero ponte en su lugar: Hermione no parece muy contenta de estar casada con él, así que actuar de esa forma, como si nada le importase, creo que es la mejor en este caso. Bueno, a mí me ganaría por completo con esa actitud.

Los recuerdos de Hermione se verán, no te preocupes, y Draco Malfoy aparecerá pero en su papel habitual en los libros de Rowling: malo malísimo y rastrero rastrerísimo. Ah, y a mí Ron tampoco me entusiasma demasiado. Cuando era pequeñito sí, pero en los últimos libros...

Un beso graaaaaaaaande, graaaaaaaaaaaande...

**amsp14**

¿Verdad que este Sirius es un encanto? Pues espera y verás. Harry ha cambiado mucho, pero obligado por las circunstancias (la guerra, vamos). Ya ves que Tonks también ha sido de gran ayuda... y más que será.

Besos a montones.

**LaDYaRGoS:**

Gracias por tus piropos, siempre se agradecen. Actualizar con rapidez es difícil, porque el tiempo es limitado. En verano siempre se va mejor de tiempo.

Y Sirius/Hermione nunca fue mi pareja favorita, pero creo que se me ha trastocado la neurona, y en este fic me encantan.

Un beso de tamaño Grawp.

**Elena:**

Gracias, guapísima, te agradezco los comentarios. Aquí tienes una actualización lo más rápido que he podido.

Un huracán de besos.

**Ginger:**

Ja, ja, ja, quieres sonsacarme, ¿eh? Bueno, entenderás que no puedo contarte nada. Pero no te preocupes, que se sabrá.

Un beso... y otro más.

**Ginny84****:  
**Harry... ya verás lo que pasa con Harry. En cuanto a Ron... no sé, yo le estoy cogiendo un poco de manía, me tiene harta que discuta tanto con Hermione. Es que Hermione es mi debilidad.

Un beso muuuuuuuuuy grande.

**Harry R G:**

Harry con Ginny? Pues va a ser que no... Siga leyendo! Ja, ja, ja...

Un beso gigante.

**Nebriniel:**

Gracias, guapa. A Sirius le caerías muy bien: estaría completamente de acuerdo contigo.

Un besito del merodeador que prefieras.

**Carla Gray**:

Primero: no me lo puedo creer: un review de mi ídolo! Yupiiiii! De verdad que tus fics le alegran la vida a una. Y además me piropeas el mío... Algo he hecho bien en otra vida.

Sí, Sirius le llama "la otra Hermione", qué mono. Es que Sirius es un encanto, para qué negarlo. A mí siempre me entusiasmó el personaje. Y yo también me lo imagino todo un adicto a la buena vida: la buena ropa, los buenos restaurantes, los hoteles de lujo, la lencería sofisticada... un bon vivant, que dicen los franceses. Súmale un físico de infarto... bueno, no sigo que me mareo.

Mmmmm... me había olvidado de la bañera... puedo utilizarla más adelante, jejeje.

Una tonelada y media de besos.

**Lluna de mitjanit:**

Vale, ahora lo entiendo. Pero me temo que tendrás que esperar para saber algo del pasado de "este" Harry.

Un besito... o mejor dos.

**Cassandra Black**

Un millón de gracias por tu review, que me ha dejado el ego más inflado que mi canario cuando duerme. Sirius... no podemos hacer que se porte mal, porque aunque se porte mal, Sirius siempre se porta bien. Se me comprende, ¿no?

Un beso muy, muy, muy, muy grande.

**noin ange**

Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase. A ver qué te parece este capítulo.

Un beso de unicornio loco (no me preguntes cómo besan: me lo acabo de inventar ahora mismo).

**Orkin :**

A mí también me gustó el Sirius del desayuno. Vamos, yo me encuentro casada con un tío así y me tienen que sujetar para no comérmelo a besos. Y Hermione... bueno, ya verás lo que hace.

Un beso... mágico, hala.

**Emily Grenyer**

Sí, la verdad es que este Sirius está comestible. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**Bueno, y nada más por ahora. No os quejéis, que hasta ahora no he tardado mucho en actualizar, ¿eh?**

**En fin... un beso de Sirius para cada una de los que habéis dejado reviews. (Y si sois chicos, pues un beso... de Hermione, por supuesto)**

**Lara**


	6. El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío. Pero vamos, bajo ningún concepto es de Ginny Weasley.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 5: El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre.**

Hermione se despertó cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta de su dormitorio, que se abrió ligeramente para dejar pasar la voz de Sirius.

"Hermione, ya es hora de marcharnos. Recuerda que es un restaurante muggle. Te espero abajo"

La chica se incorporó rápidamente. Caramba, el transportador temporal la había dejado tan agotada que no hacía más que dormir. Se frotó los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Se había quedado frita con los tejanos y la camiseta, y ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos.

Se levantó y fue al baño a arreglarse. El espejo le devolvió una imagen lamentable: despeinada y con las marcas de la ropa de cama en la cara, los ojos hinchados y una cara de sueño como para hacer un anuncio de colchones.

"¿Y ahora cómo arreglo esto?" -dijo en voz alta.

"Pfffff... hay cosas que no tienen arreglo" -le respondió una voz bastante borde.

Hermione se sobresaltó y giró en redondo, sacándose la varita del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Caray, toda una auror que no se daba cuenta de que alguien la estaba espiando. Pero después de registrar todo el baño, no encontró ningún indicio de que hubiese alguien más.

"Mmmmmm... es evidente de que tú no eres Hermione, ¿verdad? Aunque te pareces muchísimo a ella" -volvió a decir la voz en el mismo tono de antes.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que las palabras procedían del espejo, y al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que dentro de la barroca decoración del marco se podían intuir los rasgos que constituían una cara.

"Eres un espejo mágico" -era más una constatación que una pregunta.

"Soy mucho más que eso" -respondió el espejo con tono ofendido. "Permíteme que me presente: soy Boris, el mejor "_stylist coach_" del mundo mágico".

"¿El mejor qué?" -interrogó Hermione pensando que había oído mal.

"Soy un asesor de imagen, querida" -respondió el espejo con aire de suficiencia, mientras dos volutas doradas del marco ascendían imitando el efecto de dos cejas enarcadas. "Regalo de la encantadora y exquisita madre de Hermione"

"Yo soy Hermione" -aclaró ella con un bufido. "Sólo que vengo de un tiempo alternativo y por lo tanto no sé nada de lo que sucedió en los últimos diez años".

Los dos ángulos superiores del espejo se inclinaron como si fuesen los hombros de alguien muy alicaído.

"Oh, no... ¿quieres decir que vamos a volver atrás diez años... después de lo mucho que te he enseñado?" -gimió Boris con desaliento.

"¿Lo mucho que me has enseñado?" -preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos. "Venga ya... ¿pretendes hacerme creer que yo te hacía caso en lo que respecta a mi forma de vestir y todo eso?"

"Después de dos años de arduo trabajo, había conseguido pulirte algo, querida" -refunfuñó el espejo entrecerrando lo que parecían ser sus ojos. "Al menos dejaste de dormir con aquellas espantosas camisetas estiradas..."

"¿Me estás diciendo que los camisones de seda son cosa tuya?" -preguntó Hermione indignada. "¡Ya me parecía que no me pegaban nada!"

"Eh, eh, eh..." -matizó el espejo con voz de mosqueo-, "un asesor de imagen que se precie no impone nada: sólo sugiere, propone, muestra... y es el asesorado el que decide, así que no me eches la culpa de nada. Yo te sugerí que probases con un maravilloso camisón de seda, en un tono que combinase bien con esa piel tuya fantástica que no te mereces, largo hasta los tobillos e indecentemente escotado... y no veas el resultado que tuvo" -añadió enarcando una sola "ceja" y en tono sugerente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -interrogó Hermione pensando en lo peor.

"Sé positivamente que a Sirius le entusiasmó" -le confesó Boris con voz confidente. "Normal, estabas impresionante" -la piropeó satisfecho. "Ah... mi primer éxito con tu estilismo... qué feliz me sentí... debo decir que para un espejo mágico como yo, alguien tan absolutamente falto de estilo, glamour y magnetismo como tú es un reto excitante, pero también un enorme fastidio, la verdad".

Hermione empezó a sentirse irritada.

"Y ¿en dónde se supone que radica mi falta de... estilo, glamour y magnetismo?" -preguntó con una meliflua entonación. "¿O se trata sencillamente de que no tengo atractivo?"

"Querida, todas las mujeres tienen atractivo, aunque algunas más oculto que otras..." -explicó Boris con aire suficiente. "Tú te pareces terriblemente a tu madre, pero ella... mmmmm... está siempre perfecta..."

"¿Y yo?" -tanteó Hermione con el mismo tono zalamero. "Supongo que yo voy hecha un desastre las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿no?"

El espejo soltó un resoplido.

"Vamos, mírate" -repuso con paciencia. "Ese pelo... podrías tener una maravillosa cascada de rizos o una perfecta melena lisa si me hicieses caso y fueses a "_Mortimer & Brush_"... ¡hacen maravillas con el pelo más rebelde! Y el maquillaje..."

"Yo casi nunca me maquillo" -lo interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa que para sí quisiera el mortífago más sanguinario.

"Ahí está el problema" -señaló Boris poniendo los "ojos" en blanco-; "una mujer nunca está espectacular si no se maquilla... el secreto está en que no se note que va maquillada... hay que poner los productos justos, ni más ni menos... y con esa piel impecable que tienes tú... ¡es una herejía que vayas siempre con la cara lavada!"

"De la ropa ya ni hablemos..." -sugirió Hermione.

"Pffff..." -bufó el espejo animado sin darse cuenta de que él solito se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello-; "aunque no eres una _top model_, tienes una bonita figura, eres alta y, como te dije antes, tienes una buena base... pero lamentablemente te vistes como si trabajases en un basurero... esos espantosos tejanos, _camisetas_..." -Boris pronunció la palabra camisetas con más repugnancia que si hubiese sido el uniforme de los mortífagos. "Si tan sólo me hicieses caso alguna vez y jugases más con los complementos, por ejemplo... no eres nada femenina, querida... seguro que Sirius estaría encantado si enfatizases más tus encantos... el pobre debe sentirse a veces un tanto incómodo cuando llevas esa pinta de estibador de muelle..." -Boris iba entusiasmándose cada vez más al tiempo que sus rasgos esculpidos en la madera se movían al ritmo de sus palabras, sin darse cuenta de que a Hermione empezaba a latirle una pequeña vena en la sien.

"Oye... y tú... ¿estás siempre... cómo decirlo... ahí... capaz de hablar y de escuchar lo que sucede a tu alrededor?" -le preguntó con voz inocente.

"¿Si estoy siempre en mi forma animada? No, si me apuntas con la varita y pronuncias el encantamiento de hibernación, me convierto en un espejo normal. Es "_incitamentum_" para volver a mi estado mágico, y "_edormio_" para hibernarme" -le explicó el espejo jovialmente.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa malvada y apuntó su varita hacia Boris.

"Pero no pensarás... no serás capaz... ¡Hermione, me necesitas ahora! ¡No puedes salir así, estás horrible! ¡A Sirius...!" -gimoteó el espejo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su dueña.

"_Edormio_" -vocalizó Hermione en dirección al espejo. Al momento, la barroca moldura dorada se convirtió en un marco de líneas rectas en el más puro estilo minimalista.

-------------------

Cinco minutos más tarde, Hermione bajaba la enorme escalinata en dirección al salón. Se había dejado los tejanos pero se había puesto una blusa un poco más sugerente, con un colgante de plata que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de su dormitorio. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo y, por todo maquillaje, se había lavado la cara con agua y jabón.

Cuando llegó al salón, Sirius estaba avivando el fuego con el atizador, de espaldas a ella. Al oírla entrar, se giró y Hermione ahogó una expresión de asombro. Estaba guapísimo, con un traje informal pero extremadamente elegante que hizo que Hermione se sintiese, de repente, como una mendiga andrajosa.

"Eh... creo que debería subir a ponerme algo más... menos... eh..." -balbuceó roja hasta las cejas.

Sirius la miró de arriba abajo. Si encontraba su atuendo inadecuado o si le parecía la mujer más sexy del universo, su expresión no lo dio a entender.

"¡Qué va! En este restaurante no son nada rígidos con esto de la ropa. Puedes ir como quieras, que no te van a decir nada. Siempre que sea decoroso, vaya..." -consultó con algo que recordaba a un reloj de pulsera. "Vamos, que llegaremos tarde"

Echó a andar hacia la puerta del salón sin apenas mirarla. Hermione se quedó un poco chafada, porque, frustrada como estaba tras aguantar la bronca de Boris, esperaba al menos alguna frase halagadora, de tipo "pero mujer, si estás muy bien". Realmente, el comportamiento de Sirius se contradecía un poco con lo que le habían contado Tonks y su madre. Se dio la vuelta para salir del salón, con la autoestima por los suelos, cuando sintió que Sirius se paraba a su lado. Lo miró y vio que le ofrecía el brazo.

"Gracias por venir a cenar conmigo" -le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que hubiera descongelado todo el polo sur. "Siempre que estábamos libres el sábado, íbamos a cenar juntos. Te hubiera echado terriblemente de menos cenando hoy sin ti" -admitió en el mismo tono en que le hubiese confesado una pequeña diablura de juventud a la profesora McGonagall.

Ella aceptó el brazo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿De verdad que no es necesario que me cambie y me ponga algo más elegante?" -le preguntó con timidez.

Sirius la miró incrédulo.

"Tú estás perfecta siempre" -sentenció. "Créeme, no necesitas nada más".

Hermione sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de calidez que le bajaba por toda la columna vertebral y se ruborizó ligeramente. A Sirius esto no le pasó desapercibido: la miró con una sonrisa enigmática y juntos salieron al jardín de la casa, donde con la ayuda de Sirius, se aparecieron en un lugar discreto cerca de la entrada del restaurante.

----------------------

Estaba siendo una velada fantástica, tenía que admitirlo. El restaurante era encantador, grande pero acogedor, e iluminado a la perfección para conseguir una atmósfera íntima sin ser empalagosa. El _maître _los había reconocido al entrar, y los había recibido de forma cálida pero sin servilismos.

"Oh, los señores Black, siempre es un placer tenerlos por aquí" -había dicho con una inclinación de cabeza al tiempo que los conducía a una mesa que era obviamente de las más solicitadas.

Había tratado a Hermione con una exquisitez abrumadora, y a Sirius con una mezcla entre admiración, respeto y devoción sin límites.

"¿Es gay?" -le preguntó Hermione a Sirius en un susurro, asomando la cara por encima de la barroca carta del restaurante.

Sirius puso cara de circunstancias.

"Es mago" -le respondió como si estuviese regañando a un niño-; "fue utilizado por los mortífagos utilizando la maldición _imperius_ y yo presenté las pruebas para exculparlo. A partir de aquello, abandonó parcialmente el mundo mágico, y cuando empezó a trabajar aquí nos envió una invitación. Y desde entonces..." -finalizó volviendo a fijar la vista en la carta.

"Oh" -acertó a murmurar Hermione, visiblemente cortada.

"Además, creo que le gustas" -añadió Sirius sin mirarla.

"¡¿Eh! ¿Qué dices?" -murmuró Hermione con toda la sangre agolpada en las mejillas. Miró a Sirius, pero éste intentaba disimular una sonrisa, sin éxito. "Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿eh? ¿Te parezco demasiado poco atractiva como para gustarle al _maître_?"

Sirius se puso serio de repente y le dirigió una mirada intensa. Ella se sintió súbitamente cohibida y bajó los ojos.

"¿Te has vuelto loca?" -le preguntó de forma un tanto brusca. "Me pareces suficientemente atractiva, joven y encantadora para gustarle a cualquiera, ¿a qué viene esto? Concretamente, siempre he sospechado que nuestro querido Algernon te encuentra demasiado atractiva, joven y encantadora para mi gusto, pero a ti te entusiasmaba este sitio y veníamos con frecuencia".

"¿Algernon?" -acertó a preguntar Hermione con un hilo de voz.

"Algernon Moncrieff, el _maître_" -aclaró Sirius todavía mosqueado. "Y ahora explícame qué demonios te pasa. No sé qué habrá podido escribirte _la otra _Hermione en su carta, pero es imposible que me acuse de no encontrarte atractiva"

Hermione sentía un inmenso ardor en las mejillas. No podía hablarle a Sirius de la conversación que había tenido con su madre, porque suponía admitir aquella debilidad suya. Pero podía...

"He conocido a Boris" -murmuró algo avergonzada.

Sirius se dio una palmada en la frente.

"Uff... me olvidé por completo de ponerlo a dormir" -suspiró. "Te lo regaló tu madre hace dos años, y aunque tiene sus momentos, y a ti te encantaba hacerlo sufrir, a veces adolece de una completa falta de tacto" -le confesó. Miró a Hermione a los ojos, con detenimiento. "No te habrá dicho nada inconveniente, ¿verdad?"

Hermione se puso roja de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, es un poco borde, pero le he dado una pequeña lección" -admitió con una sonrisilla de culpabilidad. "Lo he dejado en hibernación"

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

"Bien hecho... tu madre encontró a Boris una tarde, de compras contigo en el callejón Diagon, y lo tuvo en su casa una buena temporada. Pero, finalmente, decidió que tú lo necesitabas más que ella..." -Sirius soltó un resoplido, que dejaba bastante claro que no compartía la opinión de la señora Granger-; "y, aunque he de reconocer que el pobre Boris no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando vino a casa, es un pedante insufrible. De todos modos, presencié alguna batalla dialéctica entre vosotros, y te puedo asegurar que tú sueles vencer de forma aplastante"

"Entonces, ¿no crees que necesite un asesor de imagen?" -sin darse cuenta, Hermione pronunció la frase en voz alta.

Sirius la miró como si estuviese viendo a Hagrid vestido con un tutú de ballet clásico.

"¡Cielos, no!" -exclamó, dándole a continuación un trago al vino que ya les habían servido, como si se hubiese atragantado. "¿El viaje en el tiempo te ha reblandecido el cerebro?"

"Boris dijo que soy poco femenina" -gruñó Hermione enterrando la cara en la carta.

Pasaron varios segundos y, al ver que Sirius no respondía, Hermione levantó la mirada de nuevo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sirius la miraba con una inequívoca expresión en aquellos profundos ojos grises. Parecía estar pensando en algo, pero al mismo tiempo había una inconfundible carga de deseo en su mirada. Era la primera vez que veía a Sirius mirarla como a una mujer... _su_ mujer.

"Hermione" -comenzó él con la voz algo ronca. "Te aseguro que tu feminidad es algo que jamás podría ponerse en duda. Y ahora, si quieres que siga comportándome como un caballero, dejemos el tema y centrémonos en la carta, porque, o tu querido Algernon viene hacia aquí con la sana intención de que le digamos qué vamos a tomar, o es que ha decidido declararse" -finalizó con un gruñido.

--------------

El resto de la cena transcurrió con una rapidez increíble para Hermione, que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Sirius era un conversador nato, y además desprendía un encanto al que era difícil resistirse. Halagador sin resultar pesado, afectuoso sin empalago, y divertido sin ser cargante, Hermione se dio cuenta, cuando les trajeron los postres, que habían pasado dos horas que le habían parecido cinco minutos. Se encontraba cómoda y relajada, y no había parado de reírse mientras Sirius le contaba miles de anécdotas sobre los merodeadores.

"No puedo creerme eso de Remus, estás mintiendo" -sentenció negando con la cabeza. "Estoy convencida de que era el único decente de vosotros... con lo tranquilo y sosegado que es..."

"Claro, y con esa aureola trágica que tiene, pobrecillo..." -explicó Sirius con ironía. "Verás: Remus era como una bomba de relojería. Por un lado, tenía esa imagen frágil, tierna y vulnerable, que le daban las convalecencias de cada luna llena. Y, por otro lado, tenía esa agresividad soterrada del lobo, esa pasión desenfrenada que latía bajo la piel de corderito... Te aseguro que las chicas suspiraban como molinos de viento a su paso... mientras James y yo teníamos que idear las más rocambolescas estrategias para conseguir salir con una chica, a Remus se le echaban en los brazos sin mover una pestaña, afortunado lobo pulgoso" -finalizó disimulando una sonrisa que mostraba el afecto que sentía por el licántropo. "Todo el colegio se pensaba que los casanovas éramos James y yo, pero te aseguro que Remus nos vencía por la mano..."

Hermione rió en voz alta. Las dos copas de vino que había tomado le habían dado un tono sonrosado a sus mejillas y un brillo intenso a sus ojos. Sirius apartó la mirada y tosió ligeramente. Encontraba a Hermione demasiado atractiva esa noche para su tranquilidad mental.

"Es verdad que Remus era el más reacio a gastarle bromas pesadas a los Slytherin, pero rompió suficientes corazones en Hogwarts como para llenar la planta de cardiología de San Mungo"

"Y tú y James, unos benditos, claro"

"No exageremos... pero nada en comparación con el viejo Lupin"

"Te recuerdo que tienes su edad"

"Pero él la lleva mucho peor que yo... no veas lo que le costó a la pobre Tonks conseguir que accediese a casarse con ella... decía... espera, ¿qué era lo que decía? Que era demasiado viejo, pobre..."

"... y peligroso" -finalizó Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

Sirius la miró sonriéndole a su vez.

"¿También en tu... época, decía lo mismo? Este lobezno se repite..." -concluyó. "Pero Tonks impuso su sensatez y consiguió que admitiese que estaba loco por ella... aunque tiene tanto miedo a hacerle daño que se ha construido un sótano acorazado donde se encierra las noches de luna llena para pasar la transformación sin ponerla en peligro"

"¿Y la poción matalobos?" -preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"También, también..." -respondió Sirius con un gesto vago. "Según Tonks, se toma un garrafón de poción antes de bajar al sótano y encerrarse allí bajo siete llaves. Y claro, como es Tonks la que tiene que ir a abrirle al día siguiente, se hace un lío con tanta llave y..."

Hermione se moría de la risa imaginándose al licántropo, agotado y hambriento, esperando pacientemente a que una torpe Nymphadora encontrase la llave correspondiente a cada cerradura y lo liberase de su encierro, ya cerca del mediodía.

"Bueno, cuando tengan niños, podrán ir ellos a liberar a su padre" -bromeó Hermione.

Pero Sirius se puso súbitamente serio y no respondió. Apoyó los cubiertos en el plato del postre con la mirada fija en ellos, y la levantó bruscamente para preguntar:

"¿Tomamos café?"

------------

Cuando volvieron a casa, ya de madrugada, Hermione estaba agotada pero eufórica. Se lo había pasado en grande, se encontraba terriblemente cómoda con Sirius, y no le hubiera importado repetir cena cada día. Sirius la acompañó al pie de la escalera. La tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación" -se despidió. "Espero que duermas bien y que sueñes con... bueno, que sueñes con lo que te apetezca" -dijo con una sonrisa sugerente. "Si tienes pesadillas y necesitas un hombro en el que llorar, ya sabes dónde estoy"

"Es imposible que tenga pesadillas, me he divertido demasiado" -le respondió Hermione, subiendo un par de escalones para estar a la altura de Sirius. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su dormitorio, feliz y relajada de verdad por primera vez en lo que iba de fin de semana.

Pero unas horas después, Hermione iba a tener que tragarse sus palabras. Tuvo pesadillas toda la noche, que consistían en que se despertaba junto a Remus en el despacho de Dumbledore, para descubrir que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño y que realmente todos sus amigos estaban muertos. No existía el traslador temporal, el cadáver de Tonks seguía frío y lívido en el Gran Salón, y el cuerpo de Sirius continuaba perdido al otro lado del velo. Y Harry... él no regresaría de una muerte indigna a manos de Voldemort.

No se dio cuenta, dormida como estaba, de que gemía y balbucía en voz alta, aterrorizada, hasta que se despertó cuando unos brazos compasivos la incorporaron en la cama y la acunaron intentando tranquilizarla. La angustia que la atenazaba cedió paulatinamente mientras sentía un cuerpo cálido y fuerte que la abrazaba de forma protectora.

"Shhhhhh... Hermione, ya está, ya está... estás soñando, ¡despierta!"

Ella abrió los ojos y descubrió que tenía el mentón apoyado en el hombro de Sirius, que la envolvía con fuerza en un intento de infundirle tranquilidad. Su mera presencia ya era reconfortante. Se mantuvo unos minutos así, temblando abrazada a Sirius, mientras se convencía de que la pesadilla no era más que eso, una pesadilla. Él la calmaba con palabras tranquilizadoras, diciéndole que todo iba bien, que estaba junto a ella y que no se iba a ir de allí. Se separó un poco de él y lo miró, todavía adormilada.

"¿Estaba gritando?" -le preguntó.

"Estabas hablando en voz alta, y parecía que lo pasabas mal" -le aclaró él. "He puesto un hechizo intercomunicador entre los dos dormitorios, por si te sucediese algo... si gritas o pides ayuda, yo te oiré. En realidad, la idea fue de Moody, por seguridad, pero mira por dónde nos ha sido útil"

Hermione lo miró y sonrió un poco. Sirius llevaba un impecable pijama de color arena con sus iniciales bordadas, que en él resultaba abrumadoramente masculino.

"Tú me dijiste que solía tener pesadillas..."

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, como ahora. Te he tenido que despertar muchas veces, cuando soñabas que tus predicciones se habían cumplido y que todos estábamos criando malvas" -le explicó, mientras le colocaba el enmarañado cabello.

Hermione suspiró.

"Eso era. Volví al momento en que..."

Pero Sirius no le dejó continuar.

"Ya me lo imagino. Escucha, es posible que vuelvas a tener pesadillas, pero tienes que asimilar que ese futuro alternativo no existe, y que todos estamos vivos y tú puedes ser feliz de nuevo" -le explicó mientras le acariciaba ligeramente el mentón. "¿Por qué no te tomas a partir de ahora una poción para dormir sin sueños?" -le sugirió.

Hermione pareció estar pensándoselo un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

"No, es mejor que lo supere yo sola. No necesito pociones para dormir"

Sirius sonrió y se levantó de la cama, dándole un golpecito afectuoso en la punta de la nariz. Inmediatamente, Hermione se sintió desprotegida de nuevo y se obligó a reprimir las ganas de pedirle que se quedase a dormir con ella.

"Por mí estupendo... así puedo aprovecharme y venir a consolarte cada noche"

"¡Sirius!"

"¿Prefieres que venga Harry?"

"¡SIRIUS!"

"Vale, vale, veo que ya estás perfectamente" -dijo él riéndose. "Intenta dormirte de nuevo, y no te preocupes por las pesadillas que yo te oiré desde abajo". Sirius fue hacia la puerta del dormitorio y levantó la mano a modo de despedida, sin dejar de darle la espalda a Hermione.

"Sirius..."

Ante el tono de voz de Hermione, él se dio la vuelta y la miró con curiosidad.

"Gracias... por todo" -dijo ella con una sonrisa de gratitud. "He de reconocer que tienes una gran capacidad de consuelo"

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

"Entonces, la próxima vez... ¿no llamo a Harry?"

Hermione le tiró el despertador mágico a la cabeza.

--------------------

**Hooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal os va todo? Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero es que estoy de trabajo hasta las cejas, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que hago lo que puedo. Pensaba meter más cosas en este capítulo, como el reencuentro a solas con Harry, pero se me alargó bastante, así que queda para el siguiente. Además, ignoro por qué, me salió el personaje de Boris, así, de algún lugar recóndito de mi mente retorcida, y decidí adoptarlo. **

**Una preguntita: ¿alguien adivina por qué Sirius interrumpe a Hermione cuando ésta está a punto de contarle su pesadilla? ¿Os habíais fijado? ¿Nooooo? Vaya, hombre. Bueno, pues un premio a quien acierte.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews: **

**konnytagranger: **

Bueno, vamos por partes. Sirius no trata a Hermione de forma indiferente: la trata como un amigo, porque no quedaría muy elegante que la tratase como a su esposa, ya que ella lo vio por última vez cuando tenía 15 años y no siente nada por él. En lo que respecta a que Hermione está ciega... pues sí, hija, está como un topo, qué le vamos a hacer, porque yo me encuentro casada con semejante encanto y... bueno, no sigo que me pierdo. En cuanto a adelantarte algo... pues no puede ser, qué le vamos a hacer... es que si te digo algo, el fic pierde la gracia. Pero no te preocupes, que con un poquito de paciencia, tu curiosidad se verá recompensada.

Un beso muuuuuuuuuuuuy grande.

**Harry R. G.**

Mmmmm… ¿la señora Granger similar a la señora Weasley? Cielos, espero que no. Jane Granger es una mujer ciertamente... moderna e independiente, trabaja y todo eso. Y le encanta Sirius para su hija, lo que indica que: 1) tiene un gusto excelente y 2) tiene una visión perfecta. Respecto a si Hermione se queda con Harry o Sirius... bueno, obviamente, no pensaréis que voy a soltar prenda, ¿verdad?

Besos de caramelo de limón (estilo Dumbledore).

**FinnFisshu88**

Sí, Hermione tiene un cacao mental que para qué. En teoría Sirius debería gustarle a cualquier mujer heterosexual, pero es que además es un encanto. A mí tampoco me gusta el slash, para qué nos vamos a engañar, prefiero a Sirius y Remus (el slash más típico de HP) como heterosexuales. Tonks es una de mis debilidades, también.

Besos también para ti.

**gata2242**

Me alegro de que te gustase el fic, a pesar de que el título no te dijese mucho (snif...). Gracias por la crítica y un beso enorme.

**Lorena:**

Yo tampoco soporto a Malfoy, y me ponen enferma los fics en que, a pesar de que sea un hijo de... su madre, Hermione se líe con él. Es que me parece de psiquiatra. En cuanto al Ron/Hermione, pues pienso igual que tú. Estoy leyendo el sexto libro, y te seguro que cada diez páginas tengo que controlarme las ganas de matar a Ron.

Besos de tamaño "Fluffy".

**amsp14:**

Mmmmm… ¿Sirius no es así? Bueno, no lo sé. El personaje del cuarto libro, cuando está escondido en una cueva alimentándose de ratas para mantenerse cerca de Harry y ayudarlo... no sé, a mí me parece delicioso. Siempre he pensado que Sirius es de una generosidad abrumadora. ¿Os había dicho que Sirius me encanta? Ah, vale, pues me callo.

Un beso de kilo y tres cuartos.

**gissy**

Bueno, a ver, a ver. Lo primero, miles de gracias por tus piropos, que me han ruborizado y me han dejado el ego inflado. Lo segundo, sabemos que Hermione no sentía algo por Harry: eran pareja hasta que a Voldemort se le ocurrió la feliz idea de matarlo y lo consiguió, y en este otro tiempo alternativo, Hermione y Harry también estaban juntos hasta que se fueron distanciando por culpa del comportamiento de Harry. Más información en capítulos sucesivos.

Yo también espero que el muso se comporte y no me deje sola.

Besos de tamaño Hogwarts.

**gata2242**

Caramba, otra vez tú. Qué interés tienes, observo. Nada, nada, me parece muy bien, pero yo no suelto prenda.

Besitos a montones.

**Orkin**

No estoy muy segura de que me estés piropeando o que tu review no sea pura ironía, pero en fin, me ha hecho mucha gracia ese "te cuidas" del final. A mí la madre de Hermione me parece genial, y su padre... pues el típico padre. Si es que son así, qué le vamos a hacer.

Un beso tamaño "Titanic" y tú cuídate también.

**Cassandra Black**

Muchas gracias, guapetona. Me ruborizo. Sí, yo me imagino que para un muggle, toda esa terminología tiene que ser un rollo. Vamos, como para Harry cuando se entera de cosas del mundo mágico que no le suenan de nada.

5000 besos con sabor a las grageas mágicas de Bertie Boot.

**Nebriniel**

Gracias por tu review. Yo tengo debilidad por Sirius, pero también por Remus. Hay fics que lo describen como para comérselo a bocados.

Besos, besos y más besos.

**Alis Black**

Gracias por dejar review, guapetona, y sí, si sorteásemos una cena con Sirius en ffnet, se colapsaría el servidor.

Besos de parte del merodeador que prefieras.

**noin ange**

Caramba, gracias por la crítica. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Besos tamaño Buckbeat.

**Poly!**

Mmmmm… Sirius va a seguir siendo distante con Hermione. Ponte en su lugar: ella no siente nada por él, y por mucho merodeador que sea también tiene su corazoncito, ¿no? A nadie le gusta que se lo rompan.

Besos a montones.

**Ginger**

Dile a esa amiga tuya que se lo haga mirar, que eso de no tener autoestima es muy malo. Espero que te guste el capítulo!

Un beso del tamaño del calamar gigante.

**Emily Grenyer**

Yo también adoro a los Granger, y en cuanto a la cena, aquí la tienes. ¿Que tú te quedarías con Sirius? Pues anda que yo... en fin, mejor no lo pienso que me pongo taquicárdica.

Un beso... bueno, una docena.

**Hermilidi****  
**Sirius se está portando como un caballero, es verdad, pero no hay que olvidar que la quiere y que quiere lo mejor para ella. Además, ¿cómo era el refrán? Algo así que se consiguen más cosas con la diplomacia que con los cañones. Y Sirius es muy listo, no nos olvidemos.

Gracias mil por tu larguísimo review. En cuanto al pensadero... ¿cómo podías pensar que iba a dejar que Hermione no viese sus propios recuerdos? Nooooooo... ni hablar. Ese pensadero va a dar mucho juego.

Un millón de besos.

**Carla Gray**

Bien. Vamos a analizar el review por párrafos porque esto tiene mucha miga, observo. Además, un review larguito como los que me molan.

Primero: veo que en el tema parejas pensamos igual. A mí sobre todo es que me da grima la pareja Ron/Hermione, porque siempre me ha parecido que si un chico me trata a mí como Ron a Hermione, lo tiro al lago con cemento en los pies. Y Ginny, que hasta ahora pues era una chica tímida y normal, en el libro 6 se nos ha convertido en una mezcla entre top model y pendón verbenero. ¿En qué momento a una chica normal se le transforma el pelo fosco típico de los pelirrojos en una cascada brillante y perfumada que cimbrea cuando camina? ¿En qué momento una criaja menuda y apocada, enamorada hasta el tuétano de la esperanza del mundo mágico, se transforma en... Mar Flores? Bueno, no sigo que me enciendo. Aún encima le grita a Hermione, lo cual me parece como para abofetearla.

Segundo: o sea, que tú opinas que Hermione tiene que olvidarse de Harry y centrarse en besar a Sirius hasta perder el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno en el cerebro. Bien, Sirius también lo piensa, y yo pienso que si no lo hace es que tanto estudiar es malo para el cuerpo y la mente. Nunca se me había ocurrido comparar a Sirius con la tarta Selva Negra, pero me adhiero a la comparación. Ahora bien, si esperas que confiese lo que pasará entre Hermione/Sirius/Harry, vamos, que ni bajo tortura lo confieso. Aún queda mucha tela en este fic.

Hala, que te lo has ganado. ¡Un beso de tarta Selva Negra!

**HoneyBeeM**

Sí, es un caballero, qué mono. Aunque... ¿seguirá Sirius siendo un caballero todo el fic? Ay, la intriga... Bueno, sí será un caballero en el sentido estricto, claro, pero... bueno, hasta aquí puedo leer.

Para ti besos de bombones. Mil también, hala.

**Tania Stratman**

Bueno, chica, me has dejado de piedra. Muchísimas gracias por un review tan rico y tan mono. Espero que el resto del fic también te guste, y que no te decepcione.

Un beso... bueno, un beso del tamaño de Hogsmeade, que te lo mereces.

**Ginny84**

Hola, guapa. Yo tengo al muso agarrado de un tobillo para que no se vaya, y de momento parece quedarse aquí, pero en fin. Tú reza por que no se largue.

Besitos de tarta de chocolate.

**GabyMarie**

Hermione tenía que hablar con Harry en este capítulo, pero lo he tenido que dejar para el capítulo que viene, que espero subir el próximo fin de semana. Espero que no te importe mucho la espera.

Un beso de media tonelada.

**Lem B.G.**

A ver: lo de Harry lo sabremos pronto. Pero desde luego, lo de irse con otra... ay, se me ha atascado el teclado, qué tontería, je, je... Gracias por el apoyo y los besos.

Otros mil besos para ti.

**Bueno, nos vemos, espero, en una semana. En el próximo capítulo, Harry y Hermione hablan por fin, y la idea es que la conversación sea bruscamente interrumpida por... ¿por quién era? Esta memoria mía... **

**Más cosas: Molly reaccionó muy bien cuando supo la relación entre Hermione y Sirius. ¿A alguien se le ocurre por qué? Más información, próximamente, en "Fics Lara".**

**Un beso enorme a todo el mundo, de parte de Sirius. Pero casto, ¿eh? No os emocioneis.**

**Lara**


	7. Bien ama quien nunca olvida

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Bien, puedo sobrevivir a eso. Sirius Black tampoco, lo cual me fastidia bastante más. Los dos le pertenecen a J K Rowling, la cual mata al segundo y le amarga la vida al primero buscándole las novias más insoportables que hay en el mundo mágico. ¿Alguien lo entiende?

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 6: Bien ama quien nunca olvida.**

Por la mañana, Hermione se despertó descansada, sin que hubiese vuelto a tener pesadillas. Se dio una ducha rápida, mirando de reojo al espejo mágico con un cierto sentimiento de culpa, y bajó al comedor, esperando encontrar allí a Sirius. Pero la habitación estaba desierta, aunque la mesa estaba puesta y el desayuno caliente.

Se tomó un café rápido y decidió ir a buscar a Sirius para desayunar juntos. No conocía toda la casa, pero sabía que había una biblioteca que los dos usaban como despacho, y pensó que Sirius podía estar allí. Cuando llegó a la puerta, oyó dos voces que discutían algo. Ninguno alzaba la voz, pero era evidente que uno de ellos, que hablaba con evidente preocupación y algo de mosqueo, era Sirius. No queriendo ser indiscreta, golpeó ligeramente la puerta y entró.

"Buenos días..."

Inclinados sobre una mesa y observando varios pergaminos, estaban Sirius Black y Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody. Sirius le sonrió, pero Alastor golpeó los pergaminos con la varita y se replegaron sobre sí mismos, desapareciendo de su vista.

"Oh, hola, Hermione" -la saludó Moody caminando hacia ella con su cojera característica. "Tenía muchas ganas de verte" -le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano con entusiasmo. "Estoy seguro que tus experiencias en la guerra le vendrán muy bien al cuerpo de aurores"

"¿Qué estabais viendo?" -le preguntó ella, sin molestarse en sutilezas.

"Eran unos..." -comenzó Sirius.

"No era nada que deba preocuparte, Hermione..." -le interrumpió Alastor con una sonrisa que en su rostro desfigurado era más bien una mueca. "Danos cinco minutos y después podemos charlar un rato" -finalizó, tajante.

Hermione acertó a murmurar un "oh" y se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación. A Sirius parecía molestarle aquella actitud por parte de Ojoloco, porque vio cómo fruncía el ceño por el rabillo del ojo, mientras miraba al jefe de los aurores con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Con un movimiento de varita, Sirius cerró la puerta antes de que Hermione pudiese salir. Ella lo miró e interpretó correctamente lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a acercarse a Moody.

"¿Qué pasa, Alastor? Después de luchar juntos tantas veces... ¿has perdido la confianza en mí?" -le espetó a bocajarro. "Si no recuerdo mal, estoy al mismo nivel que Sirius, aunque bajo tus órdenes. ¿Crees que el hecho de perder la guerra significa que he perdido facultades... o temes que en el futuro de donde vengo me haya vendido a los mortífagos?"

Ojoloco la miró con su ojo mágico oscilando levemente, mientras Sirius parecía disfrutar de la escena. Tras medio minuto de sostenerse la mirada, Alastor ladeó la cabeza, suspiró y volvió a desplegar los pergaminos sobre la mesa con un golpe de varita.

"Está bien" -gruñó. "No se trata de pérdida de confianza. Estoy preocupado por ti, Hermione, y no quiero que te incorpores al trabajo hasta que te encuentres bien y hayas superado todo esto".

"¿_Todo esto_ es estar casada conmigo?" -interrogó Sirius enarcando una ceja.

"Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero" -refunfuñó Moody con el ojo mágico mirando a su espalda.

"No, no lo sé, Alastor" -contestó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Ojoloco puso una mueca de impaciencia, mientras el ojo mágico giraba como un poseído a uno y otro lado de la cabeza.

"Acabas de dejar atrás diez años de tu vida que nunca han sucedido" -gruñó derrotado. "No me digas que con eso puedes mantener el equilibrio y la serenidad que supone el trabajo de auror"

Hermione puso cara de incredulidad.

"Acabo de dejar atrás diez años de muerte y derrota, y me he encontrado con que toda la gente que me importa está viva y coleando. Te aseguro que nada mantiene el equilibrio y la serenidad mejor que eso" -le contestó desafiante.

"Un punto para ella, Alastor" -comentó Sirius impasible. "Y ahora, si no te importa, sigamos con lo que estábamos hablando".

"Que era..." -preguntó Hermione sutilmente.

"Que era información sobre la posibilidad de una alianza de ex-mortífagos para planear una fuga de Azkaban" -contestó Ojoloco. "No estamos seguros, pero hemos detectado movimiento entre los mortífagos que quedaron libres. Recuerdas a Goyle, supongo..."

"Por supuesto" -respondió Hermione con una mueca de desagrado.

"Pues le hemos encontrado en posesión de esto" -dijo el jefe de los aurores mientras señalaba un plano sobre la mesa. Hermione estiró el cuello y reconoció una distribución conocida. En una esquina del pergamino podían leerse las palabras "Marauder Manor".

"¿El plano de esta casa?" -preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

Sirius la miró con una seriedad que hubiera podido parecer indiferencia si no fuese porque era evidente que estaba intentando no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

"Esto nos hace pensar que la fuga que se planea es para los Malfoy. Y si Draco Malfoy consigue salir de Azkaban, vendrá a matarte"

----------------

Tras el desayuno, la lechuza de los Weasley trajo una invitación para comer en La Madriguera, dirigida a Hermione y a Sirius.

"Lo siento, yo no voy a poder ir" -le dijo Sirius apesadumbrado. "Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer para mañana, y un informe para la sección de Inefables pendiente que ya no puede esperar más".

"No seguirás llevándote mal con Molly, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó Hermione con guasa.

"Para nada, no seas mal pensada" -le respondió Sirius que, para sorpresa de Hermione, había enrojecido ligeramente. "Ahora te voy a enseñar toda la casa y los terrenos, para que puedas aparecerte donde quieras y conozcas todos los rincones que tiene"

"Imagino que lo de _Marauder Manor_ no fue idea mía, ¿verdad?" -bromeó ella.

"En realidad, fue sugerencia de Remus... pero a mí me pareció el nombre perfecto tan pronto lo dijo" -le contestó Sirius con una sonrisa irónica. "Tu idea de _Black Manor_ me recordaba demasiado a la mi adorada familia".

La casa era enorme, con habitaciones espaciosas y acogedoras. La preferida de Hermione, sin duda, era y había sido la biblioteca donde habían estado con Alastor, completamente revestida de estanterías de nogal llenas de libros y caldeada por una chimenea. En la segunda planta, el ala este se prolongaba en una amplia terraza cubierta por un toldo, donde Sirius había dicho que desayunaban en verano. Había un garage que guardaba la moto de Sirius, brillante y a punto, y una piscina en el cuidado jardín con la forma de un pequeño lago. Los terrenos estaban circundados por una valla de madera protegida con setos.

"Es fantástica" -suspiró Hermione sentándose bajo un abeto. "¿En dónde estamos situados, exactamente?"

"En las afueras de Southester, a unas 15 millas al sur de Londres" -le explicó Sirius colocándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. "A ti te encantó este sitio nada más verlo, y he de admitir que a mí también me entusiasmó cuando me trajiste. Todo el proceso, desde que la compramos hasta que pudimos mudarnos aquí, aunque lento y laborioso, fue algo... realmente guardo recuerdos estupendos" -finalizó, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Para Hermione era evidente que estaba acordándose de momentos que evidentemente le eran muy gratos. Y entonces recordó algo que había querido pedirle la noche anterior.

"Sirius... quiero pedirte una cosa" -comenzó cautelosa.

Él la miró y esbozó una sonrisa como para derretir a Dolores Umbridge.

"Y yo te diría que cualquier cosa que quieras, si no te conociese lo suficiente como para reconocer ese tono de voz y comprender que no me va a gustar tu petición. En fin, te escucho..." -contestó, mordisqueando unas hebras de hierba.

"En su carta, eh... la otra Hermione... me habló de un pensadero" -tanteó algo nerviosa.

Sirius se puso rígido de repente, tiró las briznas de hierba, y dijo una sola palabra.

"No"

Hermione extendió los brazos con las palmas dirigidas hacia él, en un gesto apaciguador.

"Por favor... en la carta, me dice que tú no vas a querer dejarme ver los recuerdos, porque crees que eso va a presionarme... pero creo que tengo derecho a vivir igual que tú los momentos, buenos o malos, que pasamos juntos..." -Hermione buscaba las palabras exactas que podrían hacer que Sirius accediese a mostrarle el pensadero. "Quizás si supiese qué cosas hicieron que tú y yo..." -se interrumpió, no sabiendo cómo seguir.

Sirius la miró con intensidad.

"... ¿que tú y yo...?" -repitió.

"...nos enamorásemos" -finalizó ella la frase, ruborizada.

Sirius respiró profundamente y la miró con expresión decepcionada.

"Bien, veo que te sigue pareciendo increíble que algo así haya sucedido" -dijo con lentitud. "Tú y yo lo hablamos muchas veces, y nunca conseguiste hacerme cambiar de opinión. Debes decidir por ti misma: tienes que conocerme lo suficiente como para decidir qué quieres hacer, si te interesa seguir con esta relación o no. Los recuerdos de... la otra Hermione... no harían más que confundirte... si decidieses que quieres seguir conmigo, ¿sería por tus propios sentimientos, generados por tus propias vivencias, o por los que sentía la otra Hermione?"

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión?" -le preguntó Hermione con un suspiro, sin contestar a su pregunta.

Sirius la miró, serio todavía.

"Sí. Cuando estés segura de lo que quieres hacer, los recuerdos serán tuyos. Al fin y al cabo, te pertenecen".

"Pero antes no"

"No"

Hermione pareció sopesar sus palabras.

"O sea, que sólo si me enamoro de ti por mi convivencia contigo a partir de ahora, me los dejarás ver" -resumió irritada. "¿No te parece que estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo?" -le preguntó con enfado y sabiendo que era injusta, ante la impotencia por no ser capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sirius palideció. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

"Desde luego, no. Es sólo que me gusta que si alguien está conmigo sea porque así lo ha decidido libremente, y no porque está condicionada por recuerdos que podrían considerarse ajenos" -le soltó con visible frialdad.

"Eres demasiado orgulloso" -dijo ella frustrada.

"Algo que podría aplicarse a ti" -le respondió él con gelidez.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, al final de los cuales Sirius adoptó un gesto de cansancio.

"Lo siento" -confesó Hermione con un suspiro. "No estoy siendo justa contigo. Y te estoy acusando de cosas sin fundamento"

"Yo también lo siento. Sólo estoy intentando protegerte, aunque no lo creas"

"No necesito que me protejas" -refunfuñó Hermione.

Sirius suavizó su expresión y le pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo.

"Lo sé. Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo" -confesó. "Pero ya es tarde. Deberías ir a La Madriguera si no quieres aparecer a los postres" -le recordó, al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

"Sí, tienes razón. ¿Seguro que no puedes hacer un descanso de un par de horas y venir conmigo a comer a casa de los Weasley?"

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"En cuanto te vayas, comeré un sandwich en la biblioteca mientras preparo todos los informes pendientes"

Entraron en la casa, y Hermione utilizó la chimenea para desaparecer en dirección a La Madriguera. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que Sirius había dicho, en cuanto Hermione desapareció de su vista, se sentó y se pasó un buen rato mirando al vacío, con la cabeza entre las manos, sin mostrar ninguna señal de que estuviese a punto de iniciar una actividad febril. Ninguna actividad, para ser más exactos.

------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó a La Madriguera, le encantó ver que no era la única invitada. El matrimonio Lupin también estaba allí, así como Luna, Neville y Harry. Éste la recibió con una sonrisa cálida aunque algo cohibida, que a ella no le pasó desapercibida.

"¿Qué tal van las cosas?" -le preguntó Tonks en un momento a solas yendo a buscar platos a la cocina.

"Fatal" -reconoció Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Hemos discutido antes de venir aquí. No quiere dejarme ver los recuerdos que dejó... dejé... en el pensadero y... bueno, creo que perdí la calma".

"¿Por eso no ha venido Sirius?" -le preguntó la metamorfomaga.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Tiene mucho trabajo pendiente para mañana" -precisó.

Tonks chasqueó la lengua. Conocía demasiado bien a Sirius, y sabía que aquello del trabajo pendiente no era más que una excusa. Qué terco y orgulloso era: el asunto del pensadero la desesperaba.

Aunque creía que no sería capaz, Hermione disfrutó muchísimo de la comida; volver a pasar unos momentos tranquilos con aquella familia que la quería como una hija era reconfortante. Y además, volver a ver a Harry, vivo y sano, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry, Ron y ella se fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque que se extendía junto a La Madriguera. Hermione se sintió feliz y relajada de nuevo, acompañada de quienes habían sido sus dos mejores amigos.

"¿Qué tal estás?" -le preguntó Ron dándole un codazo en las costillas para quitarle seriedad al asunto. Hermione ahogó un ataque de tos.

"Antes de que tú me rompieses dos costillas y me perforases el pulmón, bien" -gruñó. "Eres un bruto"

"¿No se supone que tendrías que dar saltos de alegría por que no esté muerto?" -se mofó él.

"Veo que vuestra peculiar relación no varía mucho en ningún espacio temporal alternativo, ¿eh?" -dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"La verdad es que me estoy dando cuenta de que, aunque los hechos cambiasen, las personas no demasiado" -reflexionó Hermione. "Realmente esto de los viajes en el tiempo me parece fascinante. Creo que con mi experiencia se podría saber mucho más sobre ello, porque las consecuencias de manipular el pasado eran un misterio hasta ahora, y creo que el Ministerio..." -Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba entusiasmándose con su hilo de pensamiento, hipersalivando sólo de pensar en las puertas que su viajecito abría al estudio sobre el tiempo y los viajes en él. Harry y Ron, que sí se daban cuenta, se miraron, intercambiaron una mirada de "sí, es la Hermione de siempre", y se echaron a reír.

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó Hermione muy mosqueada.

"Nada, que sigues igual que siempre: está claro que tu principal amor es El Conocimiento... ¡pobre Sirius!" -se compadeció Ron, mientras Hermione enrojecía hasta la médula y Harry se mostraba súbitamente incómodo.

"Bueno, explícanos por qué te parece tan interesante" -le pidió Harry intentando desviar la atención de Ron, que los miraba como si pensase que se estaba perdiendo algo.

"A ver..." -empezó a explicar Hermione todavía nerviosa. "Al principio parece que hubiese dos Hermiones, ¿vale? Pero en realidad es sólo una, sólo que con los recuerdos equivocados. El problema radica en que a mí se me invalidaron los recuerdos de diez largos años... y yo pensé que tanto cambio haría que las personas también cambiasen..." -continuó.

"¿Y no ha sido así?" -le preguntó Harry.

"¡No! Eso es lo más emocionante... encuentro que a pesar de que las vivencias fueron muy diferentes, mi relación con cada uno de vosotros es prácticamente la misma. Hay algunas variaciones, sí, como mi amistad con Remus..."

"¿Qué pasa contigo y con Remus?" -la cortó Harry inmediatamente.

Ron miró a su amigo con asombro.

"Pues que en mi pasado, sólo quedábamos nosotros dos y Tonks, y por eso hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y quizás el Remus que veo ahora tiene menos confianza conmigo que el otro" -explicó Hermione mirando también a Harry con sorpresa. "Sin embargo, es sorprendente que tanto en mi pasado como en el vuestro, Remus y Tonks se enamorasen, lo cual me hace pensar..."

"Que los sentimientos no cambian, sean cual sean las vivencias" -la interrumpió Harry.

Ron miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente como si estuviese en Wimbledon.

"Sí, pero eso tampoco es cierto del todo" -siguió ella con la mirada fija en sus manos gesticulantes, como si se sintiese frustrada por no poder entenderlo y explicarlo todo perfectamente. "Porque en mi pasado, Sirius se muere cuando yo tengo quince años, final de la historia. Y en vuestro pasado, Sirius sobrevive, y aparece aquí un elemento nuevo, tan importante que el futuro cambia y yo acabo casándome con él" -a estas alturas, Hermione se había dejado llevar completamente por su afán científico e iba a su bola, sin darse cuenta de que Harry se mostraba incómodo cada vez que la oía hablar de Sirius y que Ron abría los ojos como platos observando las reacciones del moreno. "¿Qué habría pasado si en mi pasado yo me hubiese casado y hubiese tenido hijos? Pues que esos hijos no existirían. ¿Y yo? Con mi viaje podría incluso haber provocado mi propia muerte, con lo cual... ¿qué habría pasado? Y mi cuerpo es diferente, es decir, no es diferente, es el mío, pero yo tenía algunas cicatrices que ahora no tengo, y si yo hubiese tenido hijos con Sirius, pues ahora me los encontraría aquí, pero no tendría ningún recuerdo de ellos y..."

"Para un momento, por favor" -le pidió Harry. "Me encuentro algo mareado".

A estas alturas Ron, que si por algo se caracterizaba era por su extrema lentitud para pillarlas, ya había relacionado la expresión de malestar de Harry con cada vez que Hermione mencionaba la palabra "Sirius", máxime si se acompañaba de "hijos" o "matrimonio".

"Sí, yo también. Debe habernos sentado mal la comida" -comentó con sarcasmo. "Voy a preparar un té, le echaré algo de la poción que guarda mamá para las digestiones pesadas y lo llevaré a la mesa del jardín. Hermione, no te importa quedarte con Harry, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó, esperando que aquellos dos hablasen lo que tenían que hablar para que luego le explicasen qué demonios pasaba.

"S... sí, ya me quedo yo, Ron" -le respondió Hermione, que empezaba a notar cómo su estómago también empezaba a convulsionar ante la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con Harry.

Salieron del bosque y se encaminaron al jardín de La Madriguera. Harry iba callado, y Hermione no sabía muy bien qué decir.

"¿Tu relación conmigo también es distinta?" -le soltó Harry a bocajarro.

"¿Eh?" -acertó a exclamar Hermione. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero" -le respondió él sin mirarla. "Te estoy preguntando si la relación que había entre tú y yo en tu pasado es la misma que había en éste"

Hermione se sorprendió un poco de la brusquedad de Harry y se sintió un poco dolida.

"Pues no lo sé, Harry. Dime primero qué relación había entre tú y la otra Hermione y tal vez entonces pueda contestarte" -le respondió eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente y hablando con delicada lentitud.

Harry enrojeció y por fin la miró a los ojos.

"Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Tú no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió..." -se intentó explicar, incómodo. "Verás, tú estás casada con Sirius..."

"Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de eso" -le dijo ella con ironía.

Harry se pasó la mano por la nuca, desordenándose el pelo. Se le notaba a punto de morder algo.

"Pero antes de eso, tú y yo... estuvimos juntos" -finalizó.

"¿Cómo de juntos?" -inquirió Hermione parpadeando. Desde luego, Harry tenía especial habilidad para fastidiarla. ¿Insinuaba que habían sido simplemente amantes?

Harry se sentó en una roca grande que estaba a la entrada del jardín, y se pasó las manos por el pelo, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

"Estábamos enamorados" -confesó él sorprendiéndola. "Al menos yo estaba muy enamorado de ti. Pero no quise que nadie lo supiese. En parte por Voldemort... no quería que se supiese que estabas más cerca de mí que Ron o que Sirius... pero también en parte porque yo estaba completamente obsesionado con acabar con Voldemort y pensaba que hacer oficial lo que había entre nosotros nos distraería de nuestro verdadero objetivo, que era matarlo de una maldita vez".

Ella se sentó a su lado, sintiendo una involuntaria compasión hacia Harry. Era evidente que se culpaba de haberla alejado de él. Una vocecita en su cerebro le advirtió que posiblemente tenía razón.

"¿Sirius lo sabía?" -preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Nadie lo supo, nunca..." -le respondió. "Sólo tú y yo. Estuvimos juntos cuatro años... cuatro años perfectos" -finalizó con amargura.

Hermione observó el perfil de Harry. Evidentemente, lo que estaba recordando en aquel momento no eran aquellos cuatro años perfectos, sino algo más desagradable.

"¿Quién dejó a quién?" -le preguntó ella.

"Tú a mí, aunque me lo gané a pulso" -respondió él con una media sonrisa sardónica en la cara.

"Bueno, es un cambio, porque en mi pasado fuiste tú el que me dejaste a mí" -comentó ella con un suspiro.

Harry giró la cabeza con brusquedad y la miró como si le estuviese diciendo que en su pasado, él había tenido un lío con Malfoy.

"¿Entonces... estuvimos juntos, también? ¿Y por qué demonios iba a dejarte yo a ti?" -le espetó.

Hermione sintió que su estómago giraba sobre sí mismo, daba dos vueltas de campana y volvía a su sitio original, tan campante. Juró vengarse y no volver a tomar una poción para la gastritis en su vida, por traidor.

"No fue voluntario. Voldemort decidió matarte. Y lo consiguió. Fin de la historia" -explicó notando un nudo en la garganta.

"Lo pasaste mal" -constató Harry sorprendido, como si el hecho de que la Hermione que tenía delante lo hubiese amado le pareciese increíble.

"Me sentí morir" -afirmó ella. "Ron y Bill me sacaron de allí a rastras, porque si no me hubiese lanzado contra Voldemort y hubiese muerto luchando contra él. Pero esos dos Weasley cabezones consiguieron mandarnos a Grimmauld Place con un traslador. Durante mucho tiempo, me dio igual morir o no... quizás por eso sobreviví tanto tiempo. Dicen que cuando no tienes nada que perder eres capaz de mantener la cabeza más fría"

Harry la miraba embobado, como si no se permitiese a sí mismo creer la historia que ella estaba contando.

"¿Y cuándo lo superaste?"

Ella lo miró y le sonrió con dulzura.

"Nunca lo superé, Harry. Te he querido siempre"

Él la miró fijamente. La había querido muchísimo, y había sido su obsesión con Voldemort la que la había alejado de él. Sabía que él era el único culpable de que ella hubiese dejado de amarle. Y lo había lamentado todos los días de su vida, desde que Sirius y ella hicieron pública su relación. Verla enamorada de su padrino le había provocado un sufrimiento indecible, y aquí estaba ella, de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si siguiese enamorada de él. Era como si hubiese llegado la Navidad de repente, y le hiciesen todos los regalos de su vida, pero juntos y a lo bestia.

Una segunda oportunidad. La oportunidad de cambiar, de recuperar lo que había perdido. De estar con ella, mimarla, cuidarla... sin la obsesión de la guerra. Voldemort le había arrebatado a sus padres cuando era un bebé. Después, la lucha contra él le había arrebatado lo que más quería: a Hermione. Y un bonito traslador temporal aparecía para solucionarlo todo. Durante unos segundos pensó en Sirius con culpabilidad, pero la vida le había arrebatado tantas cosas, que no pudo evitar la tentación de tomar aquello que se le presentaba en bandeja. Hermione seguía mirándole, aunque ya no sonreía. Se inclinó hacia ella, lentamente, con los ojos fijos en los labios carnosos, ligeramente entreabiertos. Hermione no se movía, pero tampoco hacía ademán de rechazarlo.

"¡POP!"

Hermione y Harry se volvieron hacia su izquierda y se separaron bruscamente. En mitad del jardín de los Weasley, Sirius Black acababa de aparecerse.

"De verdad que no tenía ninguna intención de interrumpir nada" -dijo con gravedad. "Alastor acaba de avisarme. Hay una reunión urgente de los aurores bajo el mando de Moody: los Malfoy se han escapado" -Sirius miraba a Hermione y a Harry alternativamente. "Harry, ¿te importaría aparecerte con Hermione? Yo voy a ir por la red flu, pero creo que es más seguro que alguien se aparezca con ella, por si las moscas"

"Eh... sí, claro..." -acertó a decir Harry.

Hermione parecía atontada, como si acabasen de despertarla. En realidad, había vivido los últimos segundos como en un sueño, un sueño en el que su viaje en el tiempo no hubiese sucedido y volviese a encontrarse con Harry antes de morir. Y de golpe, al ver a Sirius, la realidad le explotó en las narices.

"¡Sirius, espera!" -le gritó levantándose y echando a correr hacia él, que ya se iba rumbo a la chimenea de los Weasley.

"¿Sí?" -le dijo Sirius mientras se volvía hacia ella.

Los ojos de ella se cruzaron con la mirada impasible del animago.

"Lo siento" -dijo ella desolada. "Siento terriblemente que hayas llegado en este momento y que nos hayas visto a punto de besarnos, pero por otro lado me alegro de que no haya llegado a pasar nada, porque no estaría bien" -dijo con desaliento. "De verdad que lo siento, me gustaría que hablásemos esta noche, si no te importa"

La expresión de Hermione reflejaba tal confusión y arrepentimiento, que a pesar de que Sirius estaba realmente furioso, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Hermione lo vio adentrarse en la casa y se volvió hacia Harry, que la miraba con una mezcla de culpa y deseo. Se dirigió hacia él y, sin mediar palabra, le alargó la mano.

Inhaló aire profundamente.

Su madre tenía razón.

-------------------

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo va eso? Mi muso se ha portado fatal el fin de semana, y por eso subo el capítulo el domingo por la noche. Así que ya sabéis: las quejas... ¡al muso!**

**Bueno, como veis, en este capítulo le toca sufrir a Sirius. Y ya puestos a sufrir, que sufra bastante. Un hombre atractivo que sufre, doblemente atractivo. Porque siempre incita a consolarlo. Así que no os quejéis. **

**Bien, pues ya están los Malfoy en juego, punto importante. Y Hermione y Harry ya han aclarado sus respectivos pasados. Es obvio lo que siente Harry por Hermione (respuesta a muchos reviews). También es obvio lo que siente Hermione por Harry... ¿o no? En realidad, lo único obvio es que:**

**a) Alastor sigue sin fiarse ni de su sombra**

**b) Ron sigue en su línea, pero más majete**

**c) Hermione sigue con una empanada monumental, agravada por Harry**

**d) Pedazo de casa que tienen los Black**

**Y antes de que me echéis a los leones, aquí vienen los reviews:**

**Lluna de mitjanit:**

Hola, guapa. Me alegro de que estés más animada para dejar un review largo. Respondo a tus preguntas por orden.

1) Me has dejado un poco flipada con lo del cuerpo de Hermione: en realidad, como en nuestras aburridas vidas no viajamos en el tiempo, pues no sé lo que pasaría, pero yo interpreto que el cuerpo es el mismo, pero en caso de haber habido un embarazo previo, el niño seguiría existiendo, porque el pasado que realmente ha sucedido es el de la "otra" Hermione, o sea, de la que no ha perdido la guerra. (Un momento, que me tomo una aspirina. Ya). En fin, que ninguna de las dos Hermiones ha estado embarazada en sus respectivos pasados. El motivo por el que Sirius interrumpe a Hermione es más sencillo: lo hace porque... huy, se me ha olvidado, qué tontería.

2) Con respecto a por qué Hermione no le dice a Sirius que se quede, eso sí puedo responderlo. Lo siento, pero Hermione está enamorada de Harry. Qué se le va a hacer, está cegata, la pobre.

3) Sobre el comportamiento de Sirius: imagínate que estás casada y muy enamorada de tu encantador esposo. Él se da un golpe en el coco y olvida todo lo que le ha sucedido en la vida desde los 15 años (incluída tú), pero recuerda perfectamente a la novieta que tenía a los 14, de la cual cree seguir enamorado. ¿Qué haces tú, estás todo el día pegada a él dándole la brasa, o te lo tomas con calma e intentas darle tiempo al tiempo? Pues eso. Yo creo que Sirius se está comportando con una enorme generosidad, que (ya sé que me repito) creo que es una de sus cualidades más característica.

4) El espejo se lo regaló su madre. Madre no hay más que una, ya lo he dicho, y la mía me ha regalado cada cosa, algunas veces... Supongo que a la pobre Hermione le dio apuro decirle que no.

Hale, toma respuesta larga. Y, para acompañar, un beso grandote, grandote, grandote...

**Isabella Riddle**

Buf, ya intento escribir rápido, ya. Pero mi vida es demasiado complicada: en realidad, soy ejecutiva internacional de un banco, me paso la vida viajando entre Bruselas y Nueva York, y tengo diez hijos. Siempre que hay junta de accionistas, les leo el capítulo que estoy escribiendo a ver qué les parece. Bueno, no sigo porque es evidente que la falta de glucosa me está trastornando el cerebro. Voy a la cocina a comer chocolate y vuelvo.

Un besito Nestlé.

**0Thiara0: **

Bueno, chica, gracias por piropear el fic. Te pasa igual que a mí, nunca me había planteado la pareja Sirius/Hermione, y mira... un buen día la historia me apareció en el cerebro, y aquí estamos. Efectivamente, no puedo decirte por qué Sirius reacciona así con lo de los niños, todo se andará.

Besos grandes como los yunques de los que hablaba Rowling.

**Seyruu:**

Buenas, guapísima, gracias por el review. Efectivamente, premio para la señorita: has acertado con lo de la pesadilla. Con respecto a los hijos, ya se verá. A mí también me da pena Harry a veces, aunque en el libro 6 le estoy cogiendo un poco de manía, pero es que creo que en el libro 6 todos los personajes están absolutamente "out of character", que dicen los ingleses, incluido Dumbledore, que yo sospecho que le da a la ginebra en sus ratos libres. Hasta Hermione, que es mi debilidad, hace unas cosas en HBP, que en fin... me callo para no soltar spoilers.

Un beso enorme, tamaño ballena azul.

**Elena**

Lo de genio me ha emocionado, te envío toneladas de gratitud. Espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten, porque yo escribo sobre la marcha, y a lo mejor me pasa como a cierta escritora, enloquezco y acabo liando a Hermione con Flitwick.

Un beso de chocolate de Honeydukes.

**Lorena:**

¡Hola, guapísima! Me encanta que te gustase esa escena, porque yo me lo pasé pipa escribiéndola: Sirius me parece un tío muy divertido, y sobre todo que le echa humor para sobrellevar el papelón que le ha tocado. Porque es evidente que lo está pasando mal, el pobre... ay, no sigo que me pongo taquicárdica.

Un beso del tamaño de los invernaderos de Hogwarts.

**FinnFisshu88**

Ja, ja, ja, así que te ha caído mal Boris, ¿eh? No me extraña, yo lo enchufaría cuando tuviese que ir a una fiesta (por aquello de los consejos) y el resto del tiempo lo dejaría en posición de apagado, para que no me destrozase la autoestima. Con respecto a que Hermione siente algo por Sirius... vamos a ver: es una mujer, tiene hormonas, no le falta cerebro y no está ciega... cualquiera con menos autocontrol que ella se le hubiera lanzado al cuello entre el primer y el segundo plato! Con respecto a los hijos de Remus y la licantropía... yo tengo entendido que la licantropía sólo se contagia mediante el mordisco, y eso las noches de luna llena. Una pista: la cosa no va con Remus.

Un millón de besos.

**Gata2224:**

Sí, Sirius es el hombre perfecto, demasiado. Y, como no hay mujer perfecta, tampoco existe el hombre perfecto. Pero hay algunos que se acercan bastante, je, je, je.

Besos a paladas.

**Harry R.G.:**

Gracias por los piropos, ¡guapísimo! Me alegro de que te gustase Boris, porque es uno de estos personajes que cobran vida propia y se escriben solos. La verdad es que no me hubiera importado que Harry acabase con Ginny de otra forma, pero es que encuentro a la Ginny del libro 6 tan distinta a la de libros anteriores que no me la creo, y además le he cogido manía, qué le vamos a hacer. La de los dos primeros libros me parece tierna y vulnerable, y me caía bien, pero a partir del quinto... También me gustaba la Cho Chang del libro 4, y la del 5 me parece insoportable. Sirius interrumpe a Hermione, como dije antes, porque teme que ella le cuente algo que no le va a apetecer oír. En cuanto a Molly, no van por ahí los tiros: tiene motivos más que suficientes para estarle agradecida a Sirius, se verá en capítulos posteriores.

Un beso del tamaño de la torre de astronomía.

**Laia Bourne Black**

Mil gracias por un review tan majete. Espero que te siga gustando.

Besos en cantidades industriales.

**black suck**

Estoy de acuerdo contigo por completo: quién fuera Hermione... ay... Gracias por un review tan guay y prometo mantener al muso en activo.

Besos como para parar el expreso de Hogwarts.

**algida****  
**Primero: gracias por las críticas. En serio, vais a hacer que me infle como un canario. Y segundo: sí, yo también creo que el viaje en el tiempo le ha reblandecido el cerebro a Hermione, porque si no, no se entiende.

Un beso del tamaño de Madame Maxime.

**Nachita****  
**Gracias por el review, y Hermione es una chica sensata, así que seguro que Sirius le gusta un poquito.

Besos de caramelo de limón (modelo Dumbledore).

**Lem B.G.**

Bueno, me has dejado flipada con tus teorías: en realidad, es más simple. Sirius no le deja hablar porque cree que le va a contar que la pesadilla consiste en que recuerda la muerte de Harry, y la verdad es que al pobre no le hace gracia que le cuente eso. Ya tá. En cuanto a que Harry se vaya con Ginny, no si yo puedo evitarlo.

Un beso del tamaño del egocentrismo de Draco Malfoy.

**Nebriniel**

¿Un beso entre Sirius y Hermione? Qué más quisiera... ¿quién de los dos? Lo de la pesadilla de Hermione, lo he contestado más arriba: Sirius no quiere que Hermione le cuente que sufre por la muerte de Harry, así de simple. ¿Por qué? Pues porque está colado por ella hasta la médula, pobrecillo. En cuanto a Remus, sí: también está para mojar pan.

Un beso más grande que la lista de conquistas de los Merodeadores.

**Alis Black**

Bueno, he actualizado lo antes que he podido, que no es poco. ¿Intentarías ganar una cena con Sirius? Vale, yo te lo dejo durante la cena, yo me quedo con los postres (risa sardónica)...

Un beso de plumas de azúcar de Honeydukes.

**Hermilidi**

Te entiendo perfectamente, a mí me parece que este Sirius es simplemente perfecto. Voy a preguntar dónde los hacen, para encargar uno. ¿Por qué Hermione no le pide a Sirius que se quede a dormir por ella? Pues por varios motivos, ya se verá. Gracias por tu encantador review, y no te preocupes, que lo del pensadero va a tener mucha miga.

Un beso de chocolate, del favorito de Remus.

**tercySScloe**

Caramba, gracias por la crítica. Me sonrojo y todo. Piensa que Sirius no puede mostrarse celoso, porque en realidad "esta" Hermione no se casó con él: se encuentra casada con él por las buenas, pero está enamorada de otra persona, y no procede mostrarse celoso. Y una cosa es que Sirius se muestre impasible y otra muy distinta es que por dentro lo esté de verdad. Ya lo verás. Y sí, Sirius atraería a toda fémina en un radio de... 100.000 kilómetros. Espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos.

Besos de bollitos de crema de esos que hacen los elfos de Hogwarts.

**HoneyBeeM**

Gracias por la crítica, guapísima, yo también me lo imagino así.

Un beso grande, grande, de violetas con salsa de chocolate calentita.

**Nathalie Combs**

Primero: gracias por un review tan largo (y majete). Me encanta que te guste el fic, y espero que te siga gustando tanto. En cuanto a parejas, coincido contigo en el Remus/Tonks, pero disiento en Harry/Ginny. Yo no la soporto. También coincido en lo de los padres de Hermione: parece que ella no les hace mucho caso, en los libros. Y en cuanto a Hermione, sí: tanto estudio le ha atrofiado el cerebro. Si no... ¿cómo es que rechaza a Sirius?

Un beso tamaño acromántula, de tarta de queso con salsa de fresa.

**Orkin**

Ja, ja, gracias por el review. Respondo a tu pregunta (porque puedo, ¿eh?): no, ellos no tienen hijos. Bueno, no los han tenido, de momento. Con el tiempo, ya se verá. Según evolucione el fic.

Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**amsp14**

Te ha gustado lo de ser un caballero, ¿eh? A mí también, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Has dado en el blanco con lo de Harry. Gracias por el review, guapa.

Un beso de manzanas de caramelo.

**Carla Gray**

Bueno, chica, coincido contigo, punto por punto y coma por coma, en lo que has dicho sobre Ginny. Tus reviews son tan interesantes como tus fics, pardiez! Y con respecto a lo de los hijos, te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con Remus. Se refiere a los hijos de... hala, otra vez el teclado atascado, qué lata... Más información en capítulos sucesivos. Con respecto a Molly te equivocas, pero sólo en eso. Tiene motivos más que suficientes para estarle eternamente agradecida a Sirius.

Un millón de besos de tarta de manzana, Selva Negra, y tartas Sacher.

**noin ange**

Bien, Sirius se siente incómodo cuando hablan sobre hijos porque... espera que no me acuerdo. Bueno, te lo contesto prontito, en el fic. En cuanto a Harry, ya ves que ya lo ha visto, y las pesadillas seguirán.

Besos de cerveza de mantequilla.

**Helen Black Potter**

Lo de Molly ya lo verás. Coincido contigo: es conservadora a más no poder. Yo también espero que Hermione no deje a Sirius, porque sería para matarla.

Besos de bocaditos de nata.

**isapotti**

Gracias por el review, guapetona. Me allegro de que te guste la historia, y siempre intento actualizar rápido.

Una tonelada de besos saltarintes con sabor a ranas de chocolate.

**Bueno, nada más por ahora. La actualización, la semana que viene (espero).**

**Cuidaos y abrigaos bien, que ahora hace fío.**

**Lara**


	8. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Sirius Black ni Hermione Granger me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Rowling, que para tenerles cariño, como dice, a sus personajes, los hace sufrir con una saña sospechosa.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 7: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.**

Cuando Hermione y Harry llegaron al despacho de Moody, los demás ya estaban allí. Alastor estaba sentado ante una enorme mesa de madera oscura, en una habitación atestada de instrumentos contra las artes oscuras, pergaminos oscurecidos y desgastados y libros de todo tipo. En asientos de diferentes estilos repartidos por la estancia estaba el resto del grupo, todos ellos con cara de preocupación: Ron, Remus, Tonks, Ginny y un hombre negro con la cabeza rapada y un aro en la oreja, Kingsley Shackebolt. Sirius, con la misma expresión impasible de unos minutos antes, estaba sentado indolentemente en el borde de la mesa de Ojoloco, y entre Ginny y Tonks, había una mujer que Hermione no había visto nunca.

Alta, de rasgos perfectos y labios carnosos, con una larga y espesa cabellera castaña que le caía por los hombros, pesada y brillante. Vestida con una túnica que, sin resultar abiertamente sexy, era lo suficientemente sugerente como para despertar la admiración masculina y lo suficientemente elegante como para no resultar vulgar. Estaba sentada con la espalda erguida y las largas piernas cruzadas en una postura impecable, dejando ver las puntas de unos exquisitos zapatos de tacón alto. Su mirada, intensa, se dirigía sin dudarlo hacia Sirius, quien jugueteaba con su varita ajeno al resto.

Cordelia Winterthrop, sin duda. La otra auror del grupo.

"Bueno, bienvenidos al fin" -gruñó Alastor incorporándose en su butaca y caminando por su despacho hacia ellos. "Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos empezar. Hermione, como ya te habrá dicho Sirius, los Malfoy han conseguido escapar y van a intentar matarte"

"Buenas tardes a ti también, Ojoloco" -le interrumpió Harry con sarcasmo, mientras hacía aparecer dos sillas para él y para Hermione.

"Sí, vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco" -repuso Remus con su sensatez característica. "Hermione, te presento a Cordelia Winterthrop, creo que no la conoces"

Cordelia se levantó de la silla y saludó a Hermione con una sonrisa tan reluciente como los brillantes que llevaba en los lóbulos de las orejas. Pero Hermione, a pesar de no tener ojo interior, según la profesora Trelawney, sí tenía ojo clínico para captar algunas cosas, y le resultaba evidente que Cordelia no sentía simpatía hacia ella.

"Me resulta raro saludarte como si no te conociese" -comentó la auror. Al verla de cerca, Hermione pudo ver su impecable y sutil maquillaje, y se preguntó cómo era posible que en una convocatoria urgente y sin avisar, alguien pudiese presentar el aspecto de llevar cuatro horas acicalándose.

"No te preocupes por nada, Hermione: mientras estés con Sirius, no puede pasarte nada" -la tranquilizó Cordelia en tono maternal, mirando al interfecto como si fuese el último y valioso horcrux de Voldemort.

Hermione le agradeció sus palabras y miró de reojo a Sirius. El animago no estaba prestándoles atención, aparentemente. O, por lo menos, no le prestaba demasiada atención a Cordelia, cosa que le resultaba de agradecer. Durante una fracción de segundo, Hermione consideró la posibilidad de que se sintiese celosa, posibilidad que desechó una fracción de segundo más tarde.

"El cansancio me hace imaginar tonterías" -pensó.

¿Hermione, sabes por qué los Malfoy te odian especialmente?"-le preguntó Tonks, que llevaba el pelo del color rosa chicle habitual.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Tú los metiste en Azkaban" -continuó Remus tranquilamente.

"Tienes que estar en... ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!" -bramó Alastor junto al oído de Hermione, que pegó un brinco en su silla.

"Alastor, ya tiene tres enemigos en libertad, no necesita más" -dijo Tonks, divertida.

"Quizás intenten secuestrarte en tu propia casa y llevarte a la suya, como hicieron conmigo" -sugirió Ginny.

"O matarte directamente" -añadió Ron como si tal cosa.

"Nah... primero, secuestro, luego tortura y para terminar, asesinato. Es más típico de los Malfoy" -sentenció Tonks.

"Por favor..." -les riñó Cordelia con un gesto de desagrado.

"¿Queréis hacer el favor de comportaros?" -pidió Remus con calma. "Está bien intentar quitarle importancia al asunto, pero no es como para tomárselo a broma, y además no sabemos si Hermione está asustada o no"

"En realidad, no" -repuso Hermione. "Ya me enfrenté a los Malfoy en varias ocasiones, y nunca consiguieron acabar conmigo"

"Seguramente, esta vez es diferente, Hermione" -rebatió Remus. "Los Malfoy tienen poco que perder, y sólo buscan venganza"

"En cualquier caso, tenemos que estar preparados y decidir qué tenemos que hacer" -era la primera vez que Sirius, con voz grave pero tranquila, abría la boca. "Hermione, ¿conoces la mansión Malfoy?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Pues es una lástima, porque una de las cosas que se les puede ocurrir es llevarte allí y torturarte hasta que se cansen" -explicó Sirius lentamente. "Creo que necesitamos tres estrategias diferentes: prevenir que los Malfoy se te acerquen, mantenerte protegida en todo momento, y prepararte para que, si lo anterior falla, puedas escaparte por tus propios medios"

"Bueno, vamos a lo primero" -comenzó Remus. "Supongo que _Marauder Manor_ está suficientemente protegida contra intrusos, pero no estaría de más blindarla contra apariciones y cerrar la red flu"

"Eso podría ser contraproducente, Remus" -rebatió Tonks. "Si necesitan ayuda, ¿cómo haremos para entrar?"

"A mí me parece bien cerrar las chimeneas" -afirmó Shackebolt, afirmando con su pelada cabeza negra. "Siempre podemos aparecernos en las inmediaciones de la casa, y ellos pueden salir en escoba o con la moto de Sirius"

En el silencio de la habitación se oyó el resignado suspiro de Hermione.

"Zanjado ese tema..." -aceptó Harry con una sonrisa. Guerra o no guerra, futuro o pasado, Hermione le tenía alergia a volar. "También podemos reforzar los hechizos de protección y hacer que nadie que no sea invitado traspase la puerta"

"Ahora, la protección veinticuatro horas" -siguió Remus. "Mientras estés en tu casa, no habrá problema porque Sirius estará contigo. Siempre tienes que venir a trabajar acompañada, y sería preferible que no salieses a solas con nadie que no pertenezca a este grupo... o bien que, si lo haces, te acompañemos uno de nosotros"

"No tengo ninguna intención de salir con nadie desconocido a solas" -señaló Hermione con ironía. "Pero creo que estáis exagerando un poco"

"En absoluto" -dijo Sirius con decisión. "No sabes lo que estás diciendo"

"Yo creo que sí..." -lo contradijo Hermione con suavidad. "Me he enfrentado a ellos muchas veces, Sirius, y yo creo que..."

"¡Basta de discutir!" -bramó Alastor. "Hermione, eres una de mis mejores aurores, y no estoy dispuesto a que te asesinen. Sirius, antes de que viniese del pasado... ¿no dejó Hermione un montón de recuerdos suyos en ese pensadero que guardáis en casa?"

El corazón le pegó un brinco a Hermione entre las costillas. Sirius asentía lentamente con la cabeza, como si se estuviese temiendo la petición de Moody.

"La tercera estrategia es prepararte para que, si lo anterior falla, puedas escaparte de los Malfoy" -explicó, como si fuese algo inevitable. "Ya sabes que... la _otra_ _Hermione_ dejó unos cuantos recuerdos para ti. Bueno, pues uno de ellos tiene lugar en la casa de los Malfoy. Te servirá para recorrer la casa y conocerla por dentro, aunque primero tienes que estudiarte los planos. No te preocupes, que tenemos copias" -aclaró ante el gesto de Hermione. "Y además, no sé cómo eran los Malfoy en tu pasado, pero te aseguro que aquí son unas bestias sanguinarias..."

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el despacho, y Hermione pudo comprobar cómo Harry tenía una expresión de desagrado y cómo Ginny se revolvía en su asiento. Incluso Cordelia Winterthrop, que parecía bastante indiferente a lo que pudiese pasarle a Hermione, dejó por un momento su impecable postura para respirar profundamente, se encogió un poco y sus ojos rasgados abandonaron a Sirius para mostrar una emoción que estaba cercana al miedo.

"En mi pasado..." -comenzó a decir Hermione con voz dubitativa, como si estuviese buscando las palabras con mimo-, "...el enfrentamiento final entre Harry y Voldemort tuvo lugar hace dos años. Harry murió" -dijo simplemente, mirando al interfecto, que la miraba a su vez, escuchando con interés lo que iba a contar. "Después de esto, todo sucedió bastante rápido... grupos de mortífagos iban atacando de forma sistemática y organizada, por sorpresa, tanto los hogares de los miembros de la Orden como los terrenos de Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place o incluso las oficinas del Ministerio... en algunos casos, los que atacaban eran mortífagos muy allegados a Voldemort, como los Malfoy. Ginny y Fred habían sido heridos en la batalla final, y estaban en La Madriguera, recibiendo los cuidados de Molly" -Hermione hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente; lo mismo hicieron todos los demás presentes en la sala, que hasta el momento habían contenido la respiración. "Fueron los Malfoy los que atacaron la Madriguera... lo sé porque Molly todavía estaba viva cuando llegamos. Fue una masacre. Se ensañaron especialmente con Fred y con Ginny. Nada de lo que podáis contarme de los Malfoy que conocéis vosotros podría impresionarme, os lo aseguro. Ron fue incapaz de reconocer los cadáveres, y tuve que hacerlo yo. Así que no vengáis ahora a contarme historias para no dormir. No las necesito para ser precavida"

Se hizo un silencio que duró varios segundos, roto por Sirius.

"¿Cómo entraron los Malfoy en La Madriguera?"

"Poción multijugos" -respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Molly les abrió la puerta pensando que eran Ron, George y Arthur. Tenían poción multijugos en grandes cantidades, escondida en los cuarteles generales de Voldemort, que estaban en la antigua mansión Riddle"

"Sí, eso no cambió" -interrumpió Remus. "Pero el Ministerio consiguió derrumbar la mansión Riddle, haciendo creer que tenía un problema en los cimientos. El Primer Ministro muggle colaboró con ello"

"Aún así, pueden tener poción multijugos almacenada en alguna parte" -insistió Hermione. "Seguro que puede comprarse todavía en el callejón Knocturn"

"Bueno, deberíamos ser especialmente precavidos a la hora de abrir la puerta de casa... y esto va por todos" -advirtió Harry.

"Debemos de estar todos en..." -comenzó Alastor.

"¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!" -berrearon todos a la vez.

"Estos jóvenes... se lo toman todo a broma..."

---------------

Cuando Sirius y Hermione regresaron a casa, ya hacía más de una hora que había anochecido. Hasta entonces, apenas habían intercambiado palabra, y Hermione no sabía cómo empezar la conversación pendiente. Sirius avisó a los elfos para que les preparasen una cena frugal y se dirigió hacia ella.

"¿Quieres ver ahora el recuerdo o prefieres cenar primero?"

"No tengo hambre" -se limitó a responder ella, ansiosa por sumergirse en el pensadero.

Sirius subió las escaleras que llevaban a la biblioteca, y Hermione le siguió, en silencio. Allí, Sirius dirigió su varita a un punto aparentemente inocuo de la pared, y pronunció un hechizo no verbal. Al momento, la pared se abrió y dejó paso a una vitrina acristalada que contenía una vasija de piedra adornada con un reborde decorado con runas. Bajo el pensadero había una caja de madera de ébano, que Sirius cogió y depositó sobre la mesa. Al abrirla, Hermione pudo ver un montón de frasquitos de cristal tallado, cerrados con un corcho y etiquetados, en su mayoría, con la impoluta letra de Hermione.

Sirius leyó con detenimiento algunos de los rótulos, frunciendo el ceño en unos y sonriendo discretamente ante otros. Finalmente, tomó un frasco un poco más grande que la mayoría y lo vertió en el pensadero. El recuerdo, con una consistencia intermedia entre el gas y el líquido, giró sobre sí mismo y llenó la vasija. Sirius lo señaló con la mano.

"Aquí tienes" -dijo con una sonrisa cortés.

"Sirius..." -titubeó Hermione. "¿No vienes conmigo?"

Él no dijo nada durante unos instantes, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que es mejor que lo veas tú primero. Pero si hay algún problema, puedo verlo contigo más tarde"

Hermione asintió y se aproximó al pensadero. Lentamente, introdujo la cara en la vasija de piedra, hasta que sintió cómo caía en una calle muggle que no tenía muy buena pinta. Inmediatamente, reconoció los edificios 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place, pero todavía no se veía la fachada del número 12. Esperó un momento. Empezaba a atardecer.

Al cabo de unos segundos, aparecieron dos personas por su izquierda. Ella y Sirius. Iban caminando en silencio, con expresiones preocupadas, y Hermione tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos. Se colocaron frente al espacio que había entre los números 11 y 13 y, al cabo de un instante, la sucia fachada del número 12 apareció ante sus narices.

El Sirius de sus recuerdos tocó la puerta con su varita y ésta se abrió, con un clic metálico. Colocó su mano en la espalda de la Hermione del recuerdo y la ayudó a entrar. Hermione tuvo que darse prisa para entrar tras ellos antes de que la puerta se cerrase, y volvió a encontrarse en el mohoso vestíbulo de la mansión Black.

Hermione iba pegada a los talones de Sirius y Hermione, quienes se dirigieron a la cocina sin perder un momento. Ahogó una exclamación: allí estaban, con cara de funeral, los señores Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shackebolt y Cordelia Winterthrop. Y, de pie a la cabecera de la mesa, Harry Potter. Visiblemente alterado.

"Bueno, ya estamos todos" -se limitó a decir Harry cuando aparecieron por la puerta.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" -le preguntó Hermione a la señora Weasley.

"Entraron en La Madriguera" -explicó ésta con voz llorosa. "Destrozaron las defensas. Ginny era la única que estaba allí, y se la llevaron. No sabemos si está viva o..." -la voz de Molly vaciló y fue incapaz de continuar.

"Dejaron la marca tenebrosa sobre la casa, y una nota" -dijo el señor Weasley alargándole el pergamino a Hermione. La Hermione real se puso de puntillas y leyó por encima del hombro de su homónima. La nota era breve.

_Te esperamos en casa, Potter_

_DM_

"Podemos suponer que hay un hervidero de mortífagos en la mansión Malfoy, en estos momentos" -intervino Remus. "Y seguramente, el propio Voldemort estará allí, esperando la llegada de Harry frotándose las manos".

"Es igual, tenemos que ir de todos modos" -resumió Sirius haciendo aparecer con un golpe de varita los planos de la casa de los Malfoy. "Si conseguimos entrar en los sótanos sin que..."

"No vamos a ir" -lo interrumpió Harry.

Se hizo un silencio, y todos miraron hacia Sirius y Harry, que se miraban mutuamente de forma retadora.

"Pretendes dejar allí a Ginny, en manos de..." -lo acusó Sirius con incredulidad, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase. La Hermione del recuerdo se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró, mientras que la Hermione real se preguntaba horrorizada qué podía hacer que Harry actuase de esa forma.

"Pretendo salir ahora mismo hacia Transilvania, donde ya está Alastor" -puntualizó Harry-; "y donde probablemente se encuentra la copa de Rowena Ravenclaw. Destruiremos el último Horcrux y llegaremos a tiempo para liberar a Ginny sin estar condenados de antemano. Mientras quede un solo Horcrux, Voldemort sigue siendo inmortal y moriremos todos. En cuanto el último sea destruido, tenemos una oportunidad" -al ver la cara de Sirius, Harry endureció su expresión- "Alastor y yo estamos al mando, Sirius. Nadie va a ir allí hasta que yo regrese. Sería una muerte segura"

"Ginny será una muerte segura si no vamos" -dijo Sirius apretando los dientes, mientras Molly Weasley se echaba a llorar de nuevo.

"No matarán a Ginny, es demasiado valiosa para ellos" -insistió Harry con tozudez. "Repito que tenéis la prohibición expresa de ir a la mansión Malfoy. En cuanto Alastor y yo regresemos de Transilvania, organizaremos un grupo para sacar a Ginny de allí. Espero estar aquí antes de que amanezca"

"¿Y si no llegáis a tiempo? ¿Y si os sucede algo?" -preguntó Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

Harry la miró con frialdad.

"Veo que tienes una gran confianza en mí" -se limitó a responder. "Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que puede suceder si los mortífagos consiguen hacer una masacre en la Orden. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿No quieres la victoria?"

Hermione lo miró como si fuese un desconocido.

"No quiero la victoria a cualquier precio" -puntualizó.

Harry apartó la mirada, incómodo, pero siguió en sus trece. Se colocó encima una capa de viaje y abandonó la cocina sin mirar a nadie. Antes de traspasar la puerta, se paró y se dio la vuelta.

"Sólo os pido que confiéis en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Estaré de vuelta a tiempo para sacar a Ginny de allí" -dijo sin mirar a nadie en concreto y, acto seguido, desapareció por la puerta principal.

Durante unos segundos, nadie abrió la boca. Sólo se oían los sollozos ahogados de Molly Weasley, apoyada en su marido. Hermione se fijó en las expresiones de todos. Remus parecía agotado, como si el día anterior hubiese sido luna llena. Tonks también tenía los ojos algo hinchados, aunque era esperable porque era la mentora de Ginny y lógicamente debía de tenerle mucho cariño. Shackebolt y Cordelia parecían impasibles, como si estuviesen dispuestos a acatar las órdenes de Harry sin dudarlo, y el resto de los Weasley parecían simplemente hundidos.

"Yo me voy a buscarla. Solo, si es preciso"

La Hermione real vio cómo Sirius se adelantaba hacia la mesa y miraba a Remus. Éste se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras Tonks lo agarraba del hombro y le hacía un gesto de apoyo a Sirius. La Hermione del recuerdo se adelantó y agarró a Sirius por un brazo.

"Yo voy contigo"

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Es casi un suicidio, Hermione. Ni loco dejaré que vengas"

"Intenta impedírmelo"

La Hermione real estudió con detenimiento la batalla de miradas entre los dos, más tercos que dos mulas. Hermione tenía los labios fruncidos y la expresión de absoluta determinación que ella conocía tan bien que no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Sirius tenía la mandíbula tensa, pero aunque vaciló por un momento, pronto fue evidente que no conseguiría hacer cambiar de opinión a su compañera.

"Sirius, Hermione... quizás Harry tenga razón... quizás deberíamos confiar en él... no soportaría pensar que os ocurriese algo si..." -la voz de Molly Weasley, entre sollozos ahogados, se oyó entre los presentes.

"No pienso dejar a Ginny allí, a la merced de ese rebaño de animales" -masculló Sirius.

La Hermione real notó un nudo en la garganta. Estaba como atontada. Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared, mientras Sirius, Hermione, Remus y Tonks decidían la estrategia. Las voces llegaban apagadas hasta ella, aunque comprendió que mientras Sirius y ella entrarían en la mansión por donde pudiesen, Tonks y Lupin montarían un buen barullo fuera de la casa, para atraer la atención de los mortífagos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se disponían a marcharse, se apresuró a levantarse y los siguió. Pero, cuando ya habían regresado a la destartalada calle, los hermanos Weasley los alcanzaron.

"Vamos con vosotros" -dijo Ron jadeante. "Yo confío en Harry y estoy seguro de que llegará a tiempo, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados".

De forma gradual, el ambiente se fue ennegreciendo, hasta quedar sumido en la oscuridad completa. Hermione giró sobre sí misma, intentando averiguar qué le pasaba al recuerdo, cuando se encontró en unos inmensos jardines, cuidados con exquisito esmero. Evidentemente, el recuerdo de Hermione había cambiado, y ahora debían de encontrarse en las inmediaciones de la mansión Malfoy. Al cabo de segundos, Sirius y Hermione hicieron su aparición en la moto de éste. La Hermione del recuerdo tenía tal expresión de pánico que su homónima real sonrió. Un viajecito en la moto de Sirius debía convertir a un hipogrifo en el medio de transporte más seguro.

Se movían con rapidez, y a ella le costaba seguirlos, pero en unos minutos estuvieron ante la imponente mansión Malfoy. Empezaba a oscurecer, y las ventanas estaban iluminadas. Sirius tocó a Hermione con la varita y le lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador, y a continuación él se transformó en perro. Hermione lo desilusionó a su vez. Se tiraron al suelo y esperaron. La Hermione real se preguntaba qué demonios estaban esperando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, unas inmensas llamaradas ascendieron hacia el cielo oscurecido, mientras se oía lo que parecía el estruendo de varias explosiones. Hermione vio cómo se abría la puerta principal y por ella salían varios hombres, armados con varitas. El animago y la Hermione desilusionados se arrastraron por el césped y llegaron a una rampa que bajaba a una puertecilla. Hermione la reconoció como la entrada a una de las despensas, que había visto en los planos. Cada vez se oían más ruidos y gritos, y desde donde estaban podían ver los haces luminosos de las maldiciones. Abrieron la rampa y entraron sigilosamente.

Como era de esperar, no había mucha gente por allí. A pesar de que iban escondiéndose, eran tan rápidos que a Hermione les costaba seguirlos, y además el encantamiento desilusionador hacía que casi no pudiese distinguirlos de las paredes. Fue reconociendo cada una de las habitaciones que había en la entreplanta, que era donde estaban las cocinas y las despensas. A veces se les acercaba algún mortífago, pero el animago lo olfateaba y avisaba a su compañera. Ambos se quedaban inmóviles hasta que el peligro había pasado.

Cruzaron toda la planta y subieron a la siguiente, mientras Hermione iba memorizando todos los pasillos, esquinas y puertas con las que se iban encontrando. La casa era enorme y compleja, pero al haber estudiado antes su distribución, le era más fácil orientarse. Cuando empezaba a cansarse, antes de doblar una esquina oyeron la voz fría de Lucius Malfoy. Estaba acompañado.

"El Lord Oscuro quiere que lo avisemos cuando Potter aparezca. Quizás todo ese jaleo de afuera significa que el chico ya ha está aquí" -le decía el mortífago que había a su derecha.

"Pues ocupaos de cogerlo a él y matar al resto, Nott" -le respondió Lucius con tono despectivo. "Yo voy a seguir ocupándome de la chica Weasley"

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar en lo que podían significar las palabras de Lucius. Nott desapareció por otro pasillo, mientras Malfoy se dirigía a una de las paredes, tapizada en terciopelo, y, sin más, apoyaba su palma en ella y la atravesaba.

Hermione siguió a los dos desilusionados y, como ellos, apoyó su mano en la pared y la atravesó. Al otro lado, había una escalera de caracol iluminada por antorchas, que bajaba al menos dos pisos de altura. Desilusionados y no desilusionada bajaron siguiendo a Lucius Malfoy, cuyas pisadas resonaban con un ligero eco. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, se encontraron con una mazmorra húmeda. En cuclillas, y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, estaba sentado Draco Malfoy. Tenía el pelo húmedo y desordenado, lejos de su aspecto impoluto habitual. Tirada en el suelo, con sangre en el pelo y en las comisuras de la boca, estaba Ginny Weasley, inconsciente. Hermione se llevó la palma de la mano a la boca y ahogó un grito.

"¿Cómo va?" -le preguntó Lucius como si le hablase del tiempo.

"Apenas dos _cruciatus_ y ya está así" -respondió Draco con indiferencia. "No he podido lanzarle más maldiciones, porque parece que aguanta poco. Si empiezo a lesionarle órganos, la voy a matar"

"Pues despiértala y hazlo, Draco" -le recomendó su padre con frialdad. "Lo único que nos interesa es que Potter venga a buscarla, nos da igual que esté viva o muerta. Y al fin y al cabo, sólo será un Weasley menos"

Todo sucedió muy rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el perro se arrojó a la garganta de Lucius y lo tiró al suelo, mientras Hermione paralizaba a Draco y lo ataba con cuerdas. Mientras el animago mantenía a Lucius inmóvil, la varita de Hermione le lanzó un _desmaius_ y lo ató a su vez. Después, se acercaron a la figura inerte de Ginny y comprobaron que estaba viva. Recuperaron su aspecto normal y Sirius volvió a su forma humana.

"¡No!" -exclamó Hermione.

"Tú no puedes con ella, Hermione"

"¡Puedo levitarla hasta la salida!"

"Necesitarás tener tu varita libre" -replicó Sirius zanjando el tema y cogiendo a la pelirroja en brazos.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese reaccionar, un haz púrpura alcanzó de refilón a Hermione en el tórax.

"¡Ahh!"

"¡HERMIONE!"

La Hermione real conocía bien a los dos mortífagos que acababan de aparecer al pie de la escalera de caracol, porque había peleado contra ellos en el Departamento de Misterios: Dolohov y Lestrange. La Hermione del recuerdo seguía consciente, pero se aferraba el costado izquierdo con la mano y respiraba con dificultad. Sirius les lanzó dos maldiciones a los mortífagos mientras protegía a Ginny y a Hermione. Dolohov cayó inconsciente, pero Lestrange seguía lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Finalmente, alcanzó a Sirius en un hombro justo antes de que éste lo lanzase contra la pared, donde su cabeza impactó contra la piedra. El cuerpo de Lestrange se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre en la pared.

"¿Está...?" -acertó a preguntar Hermione, con un hilo de voz.

"No me interesa" -le respondió Sirius inclinándose sobre ella. Le salía sangre del hombro en el que apoyaba la cabeza de Ginny, que manchaba la cabellera de la pelirroja. "¿Cómo estás?" -Sirius apoyó la figura de Ginny en el suelo y apartó las manos de Hermione de su costado. No había sangre, pero sí estaba hinchado. Palpó la zona con cuidado exquisito. A la Hermione real le dio un vuelco el corazón. En cada delicado movimiento se podía percibir lo que Sirius sentía por ella.

"Tienes varias costillas rotas, y posiblemente una contusión pulmonar" -le informó en voz tenue. "Tenemos que irnos rápido. ¿Crees que podrás caminar?"

"Creo que sí" -le contestó ella, sonriéndole con calidez.

Sirius cogió de nuevo a Ginny en brazos e hizo que Hermione se apoyase en él para levantarse. Conjuró un vendaje alrededor de las costillas de ésta y desilusionó a los tres. Renqueando, se dirigieron a las escaleras.

La salida de la mansión Malfoy fue más rápida todavía que la entrada. Deshicieron el camino andado, aunque salieron por el ala opuesta, y Hermione comprobó que donde los planos decían que estaban las cocinas, en realidad había una especie de celdas donde se almacenaban cajas y recipientes sellados que Hermione supuso que estarían llenos de pociones. Había un laboratorio con calderos de todos los tamaños y frascos de ingredientes ordenados alfabéticamente. El laboratorio tenía una salida subterránea que terminaba en una trampilla que no había visto en los planos. Hermione tomó buena nota mental para añadir los cambios.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el bosque, pero en sentido contrario a donde se veían las grandes columnas de fuego y humo que ascendían hacia el cielo ya estrellado y de donde todavía venían gritos y amenazas. Cuando estaban bastante alejados de la zona, se aproximaron a un grupo de árboles especialmente frondosos y se guarecieron bajo ellos, mientras Sirius lanzaba unas chispas rojas con la varita, señalando al resto el lugar donde se encontraban.

"Descansemos un momento y esperemos por ellos" -dijo Sirius mientras dejaba a Ginny en una zona mullida de hierba y ayudaba a Hermione a apoyar la espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

La Hermione del recuerdo lo miraba fijamente, mientras él le levantaba la ropa por la cintura y hacía desaparecer el vendaje que había conjurado antes. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara.

"Ha bajado un poco la tumefacción, aunque tienes un hematoma horrible" -le dijo mientras tocaba la zona. Hermione dio un respingo y Sirius levantó los ojos rápidamente de las costillas fracturadas y apartó la mano.

"¡Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño!" -se apresuró a preguntar mirándola a los ojos.

La Hermione real se acercó a ellos con curiosidad. Ya había visto del recuerdo todo lo que necesitaba de la distribución de la casa Malfoy, pero la actitud de _la otra_ _Hermione_... empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que se estaba cociendo allí.

La Hermione del recuerdo negó con la cabeza, con expresión seria. Sirius la miraba con gesto interrogante.

"Entonces, ¿por qué has pegado un brinco?"

A pesar de que ya había anochecido, el brillo de las llamas que crepitaban a lo lejos alcanzaba a alumbrar de refilón el rostro de Hermione, que había enrojecido notablemente.

"Sirius... gracias..." -murmuró ella.

El animago enarcó una ceja.

"¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?"

Ella le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano, gesto que pareció sorprenderlo a él enormemente. La Hermione real contuvo el aliento. Por lo que recordaba de la carta que le había dejado _la otra Hermione_, Sirius le había confesado sus sentimientos a ella tiempo atrás, pero ella lo había rechazado por estar implicada con Harry. No le extrañaba la cara de sorpresa de Sirius.

Sin embargo, algo debió de ver el animago en los ojos de la chica, porque cubrió la mano de ella con la suya y, inclinándose hacia Hermione, que acercó sus labios a los de él, la besó.

La Hermione real notaba el corazón latiendo a velocidad de fórmula uno. No era un beso fogoso, pero denotaba tal intensidad de sentimientos, que a pesar de que uno de los participantes era ella misma, se sintió como si estuviese haciendo algo... indecoroso. Pronto sintió cómo le quemaban las mejillas, y se alegró de haber entrado sola en el recuerdo. El beso de Sirius era tierno, lento y enloquecedoramente sensual, y ella sintió el súbito deseo de estar en el lugar de su otro yo.

Se oyeron unas pisadas rápidas que se dirigían a ellos por el bosque, y la pareja se separó bruscamente. Antes de que Hermione se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Sirius lanzó al suelo a Hermione y se tiró encima de ella, justo a tiempo de evitar un haz de luz verde.

Bellatrix Lestrange soltó una carcajada.

"Vaya, primo... siento interrumpir este momento tierno"

Otros tres mortífagos aparecieron tras ella: Macnair, Avery y Rockwood, todos con sus varitas en alto. La Hermione real gimió. Estaban en franca inferioridad numérica y además heridos. Era como ver una película de miedo, sabiendo que al final la protagonista se salva, pero sin poder evitar los sobresaltos.

Sirius esquivó una maldición de Macnair y alzó su varita, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, los cuatro mortífagos cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

Tras ellos, envueltos en dos capas de viaje y con aspecto de haberse recorrido Transilvania andando de cabo a rabo, Harry Potter y Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody. El más joven miraba a Sirius con una expresión que parecía una mezcla de cabreo, admiración y diversión.

"Debí de imaginarme que harías algo así, Sirius" -dijo Harry.

---------------

**Bueno, vamos a dejarlo aquí, ¿os parece? Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo, y tengo el cerebro estrujado de tanto pensar. Así que aquí tenéis alguna de las respuestas a vuestras preguntas. Sobre todo, por qué se enfría la relación entre Harry y Hermione. Y por qué se caldea la relación con Sirius, claro está. Es que con un Sirius así a mano... También respondo a la pregunta de por qué Molly reaccionó tan bien cuando Sirius y Hermione cuenta que están juntos: está claro que tiene una deuda con los dos, aunque sobre todo con Sirius, por salvar a Ginny, así que no se atrevería ni a rechistar. Pero aunque Harry actúa de esa forma, en realidad lo hace convencido de que es lo correcto, así que yo no voy a enfadarme mucho con él. Pero si vosotros queréis mandarle un howler... bueno, yo miro para otro lado. **

**En fin, antes de nada vamos a responder a los reviews. Por cierto, se admite todo tipo de crítica, pero no se admiten broncas por tardar en actualizar. A mí me gusta como a todo el mundo que la gente tarde poco en actualizar, pero cuando no se puede, no se puede. Voy a intentar subir un capítulo cada dos semanas, y posiblemente en Navidades tarde menos, pero ir más rápido va a resultarme francamente imposible. Podría no comer ni dormir, pero no queréis eso, ¿verdad? (Silencio sepulcral) Bueno, vale, sí lo queréis, pero yo necesito dormir y alimentarme, así que no aceptamos la propuesta.**

**Ahora sí, reviews:**

**Gata2242: **

Bueno, está claro que prefieres que Hermione se quede con Sirius antes que con Harry. Bien, tienes un 50 de posibilidades, je, je, je. No puedo decir nada más, porque estropearía el morbo, ¿no?

Besitos de tierno escarbato.

**Ángela:**

Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo: los tíos buenos como Sirius, si sufren, es que están para comérselos a besos. Bueno, entonces cuento con tu apoyo para torturar a Sirius un poquito, ¿no?

Una tonelada y media de besos.

**Amsp14:**

Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustase. Y sí, la interrupción de Sirius le da más intriga a la cosa.

Un beso de sireno guapetón.

**Lorena:**

Bien, queda claro que tú le das tu apoyo a Sirius. Lo apunto. En cuanto a lo de los niños de Remus y Tonks, de momento... no puedo decir más. Aunque me temo que no tiene nada que ver con Remus y Tonks.

Besos de piruletas explosivas de Honeydukes.

**tercySScloe:**

Bueno, la verdad es que releyendo tu review, veo que parte de lo que pides se ha cumplido, ¿no? Excepto lo de tener a Sirius al lado mientras lees el fic, pero es que claro... Sirius tan encantadores como este sólo se encuentran... ¡en mis fics! Ja, ja, ja... De verdad, creo que me estoy pasando un poco, es demasiado perfecto (suspiro). En fin. En cuanto al muso, se ha ido de vacaciones a las Bahamas, el tío, y me ha tenido tecleando y borrando hasta hoy.

Besos de tarta de chocolate regada con salsa de chocolate caliente (el postre favorito de Remus)

**Elena:**

Yo opino lo mismo: al fin y al cabo, Hermione es la esposa de Sirius, y aunque ella no esté enamorada de él porque venga de otro futuro, él sí lo está, y Harry parece no pensar mucho en su padrino. Veremos cómo lo arregla.

Besos de caramelos de café con leche... ¡bañados en chocolate! (Hoy tengo el día Remus)

**Lem B.G.:**

Repito: según yo lo veo, un hombre atractivo, que sufre, dos veces atractivo. Tampoco hace falta torturarlo, pero cuando sufren un poco y están más vulnerables... ay, que me pierdo. Pero no te preocupes, que Sirius va a empezar a dejar de sufrir.

Hermione no tuvo hijos con Sirius, eso ya puedo aclararlo. Pero hay algo relacionado con eso... no puedo decir más. Y es cierto que es para volverse loca, pero loca de contento al ver el peazo de marido que te ha tocado en suerte. Si es que Hermione es una ingrata.

Gracias por tus críticas, guapetona.

Besos de tarta de fresas con nata... ¡con salsa de chocolate caliente!

**Lluna: **

Madre mía, que review. Bueno, me pongo las pilas de contestar preguntas. A ver...

1. Tema aspirina: me dio la jaqueca al pensar en todo este lío que me he montado yo solita con lo del viaje en el tiempo. Yo creo que lo tengo todo atado y bien atado, pero a veces me aparecen dudas, y como yo no tengo giratiempos a mano... pues tengo que improvisar sobre la marcha.

2. Hermione, a pesar de que en el fondo es humana, creo que es un claro ejemplo de "cerebro controla corazón". Yo me hubiese lanzado a la yugular de Sirius, pero claro, yo no soy Hermione... Y ella sabe que Sirius la quiere, y no desea darle falsas esperanzas, supongo. ¿Quién la entiende?

Del nuevo capítulo:

1. Pobre Moody... si es que no se fía ni de su sombra. Pero recuerda que casi perdieron la primera guerra, así que es normal que tenga sus dudas.

2. Te sigo perfectamente. Yo creo que la actitud de Sirius con respecto al pensadero no es imparcial ni correcta, pero lo hace en un afán de sobreproteger a Hermione. En realidad, es una conducta extremadamente generosa, porque, como viste en este capítulo, Harry no sale muy bien parado y, al fin y al cabo es su rival. ¿Os he dicho ya que este Sirius es una monada? Pues eso...

3.1. Apunto en mi agenda que no quieres que Hermione acabe con Harry. No sé qué os habrá hecho el pobre chico...

3.2. Mal rollo, sí, pero ni Sirius sabía que iba a interrumpir algo ni ellos sabían que Sirius iba a verlos, así que en principio son inocentes todos. Bueno, Harry un poco menos...

3.3. ¡NOOOOO! Esto sí puedo decirlo: Harry no se aprovecha de Hermione, al contrario... Está completamente colado por ella y arrepentidísimo de haberla dejado marchar. Por eso, cuando se entera de que en su pasado la relación entre ellos terminó por la muerte de él... intenta recuperar lo perdido. Llámale egoísta, pero desde luego, sincero.

4. Sí, Malfoy viene para darle emoción a la cosa, y de paso para intentar cargarse a Hermione.

Gracias por tus piropos, y lo de los títulos me lo curro todo lo que puedo. Tenías que verme en internet, buscando refranes, ja, ja, ja. Bueno, no te quejes, que te lo respondo todo, ¿eh? Pero te lo mereces con tu megareview.

Un beso de bombones belgas.

**Carla Gray:**

Ay, cielos, que me das miedo... Bueno, de lo que dices, tienes razón. Sirius cree saber lo que está soñando Hermione, aunque se equivoca, claro. Pero podías haberme dicho tu teoría, so ingrata. Por cierto, te debo reviews. Me lo apunto, porque luego se me acumulan las deudas. Y además te mereces mil reviews por capítulo, so genio.

Tal y como pides: ¡¡¡un millón de besos del chocolate más delicioso de Honeydukes, convenientemente hechizado para que sólo tenga media caloría por tableta!

**Isabella Riddle:**

Bueno, vale, en realidad tengo 20 hijos, pero me parecía muy fuerte ponerlo. Intentaré mantener un ritmo de actualización, pero el trabajo no ayuda mucho.

Besos del tamaño del sombrero de la abuela de Neville.

**Emilialupin:**

Veo que no te cae demasiado bien Harry, ¿no? Bueno, hay que comprenderlo, al pobrecillo. Si es que le han ido fastidiando la vida poco a poco.

Besos de tamaño Grawp.

**SAGH:**

La verdad es que yo sí considero que el fic tiene un toque de humor, pero desde luego menos de lo que había pensado en un principio. Las historias terminan por escribirse solas, ya se sabe. En cuanto a lo de que es un fic Harry/Hermione... ¿eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo dije yo eso? ¿Había bebido? Jejeje...

Besitos tamaño sauce boxeador.

**HoneyBeeM:  
**Gracias por tus críticas, guapetona. Me emociona que te guste tanto. A mí también se me hace la boca agua con este Sirius, pero te aseguro que todavía queda algún Sirius suelto por ahí adelante, je, je, je...

Besos de ranitas de chocolate, con cromos de los merodeadores.

**LaiaBourneBlack:**

Bueno, yo siempre he sido H/Hr, pero en este fic me quedaría con Sirius sin dudarlo. Claro que lo que yo opine no cuenta... esta Hermione es más terca que una mula.

Un millón de besos de helado de vainilla.

**LynxBlack:**

Primero: Sirius es el perfecto caballero, coincido. Segundo: a Sirius le sienta genial sufrir un poquito, dan ganas de consolarlo a besazo limpio. Reconozco que no lo merece, pero nosotras sí merecemos verlo sufrir así, pobre.

Besos a montones, grandes como el lago de Hogwarts.

**Noin ange:**

Mmmmm... los Malfoy, no es que me caigan mal, es que me parecen unas bestias inmundas. Bueno, es que en general todos los mortífagos me parecen bastante malosos. Del Draco del libro 6 no digo nada, me parece que está tan "out of character" como el resto de los personajes.

Besitos cariñosos de Hedwig.

**Helen Black Potter:**

Mmmmm... así que quieres consolar a Sirius, ¿eh? Pues nada, ponte a la cola porque ya sois cuatrocientas, jejeje.

Un besito de pastel de caldero.

**Algida:**

Sí, es evidente que Hermione tiene un buen entrenamiento como auror, porque otro en su lugar ya estaría con camisa de fuerza. Y sí, Sirius es perfecto. Simplemente.

Besos de cerveza de mantequilla.

**Harry R.G.:**

Bueno, realmente, lo de la relación entre Molly y Sirius... casi me da un ahogo de tanto reírme. No me pegan mucho, la verdad. Me parece normal que te encante que Hermione y Harry estén enamorados... ¡con ese nick! Ja, ja, ja... Y sí, los Malfoy aparecen para tocarles un poco las narices a los protagonistas... o al menos, para ponerles todo un poco más difícil. Pobre Hermione... En cuanto a mi muso, no eres el único que quiere asesinarlo... a mí me encantaría torturarlo un poco...

Hala, por ser un chico... ¡un beso apasionado de Ginny y otro de Hermione!

**Nachita:**

Hala, me lo apunto: otra que quiere que gane Sirius. ¿Pero qué os ha hecho Harry? En fin, hablaré con Hermione, a ver qué le parece, pero no lo veo yo muy claro...

Besos de bebé escarbato (es que me encanta ese bicho).

**MarcyLB:**

Bueno, dos cosas: eres de las pocas que quieres que Hermione termine con Harry, me lo apunto. Y en cuanto a "Nada como un buen ataque...", tengo al muso de huelga total. En serio, bloqueo completo. A ver si puedo actualizar este mes, porque estoy en un punto del que no sé cómo salir. Bueno, sí sé, pero no sé cómo plantearlo. En fin...

Besos de nata montada... ¡con salsa de chocolate!

**Black suck:**

Pues sí, esta Hermione necesita, no ya gafas, sino prismáticos. Porque mira que está bien Sirius, ¿eh?

Bueno, pues ya que dices lo de los besos... ¡Besitos de grageas Bertie Bott con tus sabores preferidos!

**Aloromora:**

Nah... no creo que Sirius, con lo caballeroso que es, le lanzase una maldición a Harry, ¿verdad? ¿No? Je, je, je... En cuanto a Hermione, lo que tiene es un huracán Wilma en la cabeza, pobrecilla.

Besos de helado Mágnum de nata y chocolate, versión Honeydukes.

**Naya:**

Bueno, coincido contigo plenamente en que Sirius se merece a Hermione, aunque sólo sea por portarse tan bien con ella. Y Harry... bueno, yo reconozco que es mi debilidad, y mi pareja preferida es H/Hr, pero también le veo a veces algún punto egoísta. Más que nada, porque creo que, en general, a veces trata algo mal a sus amigos, sobre todo a Hermione. No es que la maltrate, pero... no puedo soltar spoilers de HBP pero mira que le advierte ella lo del librito de las narices, ¿eh? Y nada... es terco como una mula... en fin... A mí tampoco me gustan las parejas en las que uno es mucho mayor que el otro, pero mira qué punto me ha dado...

¡Besos de chicles marca registrada Honeydukes, los mejores chicles del mundo mágico!

**Steffy Potter:**

Aquí tienes la actualización que pedías, jajaja... pero pásate por mis favoritos y tendrás más cosas que leer, mujer...

Besos de caramelos de limón, de los que McGonagall le roba a Dumbledore...

**Mianra:**

¿Que cómo voy a continuar ? Pues... no pensarás que te lo voy a contar, ¿verdad? Sirius y el pensadero... sí, yo también creo que se lía, aunque lo hace con buena intención, el pobre... si es que la quiere mucho. La frase del final, de que su madre tiene razón, la piensa Hermione, y viene a significar que, tal y como le dijo su madre, ella es un genio para el estudio y la magia, pero un desastre absoluto en cuanto a vida sentimental. Para muestra un botón: le ha hecho daño a quien realmente la quiere de verdad.

Besitos de tortitas con caramelo.

**Megalink:**

¿Sí? ¿Tan liado te parece? Pues a mí me pasa lo contrario, prefiero leerme todos los capítulos de golpe porque si no me olvido y no me acuerdo de cosas importantes. Tienes razón con lo de que iba a ser un fic cómico. Procuro poner cosas más o menos sutilmente humorísticas de vez en cuando, pero la verdad es que pensaba poner cosas más locuelas y el fic está tomando un tono más sombrío/romántico que otra cosa. Si es que la autora propone y el muso dispone. Gracias por el review, y me alegro de que te gusten mis fics. Eso siempre sube el ego.

Besos de fideos de chocolate (sí, esos que recubren las trufas...)

**Bueno, se acabó por hoy. Esto de contestar reviews es cansado, ¿eh? Pero a mí me da mucha rabia dejar un review y que no me lo contesten, la verdad, así que aquí me tenéis, dándole a la tecla. Próximo episodio: bueno, pues Sirius y Hermione hablarán del abortado beso entre ella y Harry, y de lo que ha visto Hermione en el pensadero. Y de alguna cosilla más, supongo...**

**Besitos a todo el mundo, y a abrigarse bien, que llegan los fríos.**

**Lara**


	9. No te acostarás sin saber una cosa más

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Sirius Black ni Hermione Granger me pertenecen. Si Hermione Granger me perteneciese, haría que la viese un psiquiatra, porque a esta chica le pasa algo, fijo. Si Harry Potter me perteneciese, estaría tomando el sol en las Barbados, y si Sirius Black me perteneciese... bueno, me voy a tomar una tila y vuelvo...

NOTA IMPORTANTE: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 8: A la cama no te irás sin saber una cosa más.**

Cuando Hermione sacó la cabeza del pensadero, estaba sola en la biblioteca. Sobre la mesa, había una nota de Sirius, que le decía que la dejaba a solas un rato, pero que si lo necesitaba, estaría en su gabinete de la planta baja. Hermione recordaba que junto a la habitación que actualmente utilizaba como dormitorio, Sirius tenía una especie de estudio donde trabajaba si ella tenía ocupada la biblioteca. Seguro que se refería a él.

Hermione se sentía un tanto angustiada. Por una parte, sentía que la muerte prematura de Harry sólo le había servido para idealizarlo. En su cabeza y en su corazón, Harry era el mártir, el héroe derrotado, que había muerto tratando de salvar al mundo mágico de las garras del malo más malo de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo, el Harry del pensadero, y por lo tanto el Harry real de ese presente, era un mago fuerte y endurecido, que tenía sus objetivos lo suficientemente claros como para anteponer el fin a los medios. Quizás para otros hubiese mejorado su imagen, pero Hermione era una idealista y lo que le atraía de un hombre era la heroicidad altruista, el luchar por las causas perdidas. ¿Y quién había actuado así en el recuerdo de la otra Hermione?

Sirius.

Por un lado, se hubiera lanzado él solito al rescate de Ginny en un ataque casi suicida, y, por otro lado, había desafiado directamente la autoridad de Harry, su ahijado y casi un hijo para él, para hacerlo. Como había dicho Dumbledore en su primer curso: _"Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos_". Y para rematar, estaba aquel beso, que le había puesto las pulsaciones a mil por hora y que era la prueba irrefutable de que Sirius no sólo la quería, y mucho, sino que indudablemente la deseaba.

Se sentó en la amplia butaca que había junto al escritorio, al lado de la chimenea, dejando que las llamas le calentasen los tobillos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la caja de madera de ébano, y se levantó para ponérsela en el regazo. Era un gesto de confianza por parte de Sirius dejarla allí, con todos los recuerdos a su alcance... ella podría verterlos todos en el pensadero e ir introduciéndose en ellos, uno por uno... pero parecía que Sirius la conocía bien: aquella muestra de confianza no hacía sino incapacitarla para traicionarla y entrar en los recuerdos de tapadillo.

Le echó un vistazo a las etiquetas de los frascos: con su letra elegante y armoniosa había rotulado cada uno de ellos, en los que podían leerse las frases más variopintas. El que habían utilizado llevaba una etiqueta blanca en la que se leía "Secuestro Ginny". Hubo algunas que le llamaron poderosamente la atención: "Discusión bebés" y "Declaración indeseada Sirius", entre otras. Sobre todo, la primera. Claro, si llevaban casados más de un año, era lógico que se hubiesen planteado la idea de tener hijos, pero si aquello se había convertido en una disputa, podía ser porque tenían puntos de vista diferentes. ¿Habría sido Sirius o ella quien no había querido tener descendencia?

Devolvió el recuerdo a su frasco y decidió irse a dormir. Estaba demasiado excitada y decepcionada con Harry para hablar con Sirius en aquel momento, y, sobre todo, demasiado confusa. Pensó que una noche de descanso era lo que mejor le vendría a su cabeza.

Sin embargo, una vez enfundada en su pijama de cuadros, empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en la endurecida actitud de Harry. ¿Tendría ella parte de la culpa? Tenía miedo de que su viaje al pasado contando lo que les había sucedido hubiese podido hacer que Harry se obsesionase con no perder la guerra hasta el punto de anteponer la derrota de Voldemort a la seguridad de sus amigos. Harta de dar vueltas, decidió ir a ver si Sirius seguía despierto.

Descalza, bajó la escalinata de mármol sin hacer ruido, las losas traslúcidas frías y suaves bajo sus pies. Llamó a la puerta del gabinete de Sirius y, al no recibir respuesta, entró.

Era una habitación muy parecida a la gran biblioteca del piso superior, aunque no tan magnífica. Sobre el tenuemente iluminado escritorio se amontonaban gran cantidad de pergaminos escritos con diferentes caligrafías, y una pluma descansaba en el tintero como si acabase de ser usada unos segundos antes. El cajón superior estaba entreabierto, y los ojos de Hermione fueron a posarse directamente sobre él. Había algo rojo dentro...

Sin pensar que quizás podría estar metiendo la nariz en algo privado, deslizó la mano en el cajón y sacó un cordón trenzado de lana roja, hecho un pequeño ovillo. Lo reconoció al instante: lo había perdido en Grimmauld Place diez días antes, cuando había hecho su pequeño viaje al pasado. Era evidente que Sirius lo había guardado durante todo ese tiempo, con la pequeña salvedad de que para él habían pasado ya diez años.

"Vaya, veo que has encontrado tu prendedor"

Hermione se giró bruscamente y vio a Sirius, vestido confortablemente y haciendo levitar con la varita una bandeja con una cafetera humeante y una taza, que entraba por la puerta. Traía la expresión impasible de costumbre. Ella se sintió como si fuese una niña pillada con las manos en la caja de las galletas y enrojeció visiblemente.

"Lo siento... no quería... como me dijiste que estarías aquí, yo..."

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia, y sonrió con calidez. Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, hizo aparecer otra taza, y señaló a Hermione una de las dos butacas que había junto a la pequeña chimenea.

"No te disculpes. No hay nada aquí que no puedas ver. ¿Quieres un poco de café?"

Hermione se sentó frente al fuego y aceptó de buen grado la taza que le ofrecía Sirius. Levantó las piernas y las cruzó sobre el asiento, y removió la taza con la mirada puesta en las llamas mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado y esperaba pacientemente a que ella iniciase la conversación. La notaba nerviosa e intranquila.

"He visto muchas cosas, en el pensadero..." -comenzó Hermione con lentitud. "He visto cómo Harry se negaba a ir a buscar a Ginny a la casa Malfoy..." -se interrumpió un momento, como si le costase encontrar las palabras-; "he visto cómo Harry se mostraba bastante frío con todos y se marchaba a Transilvania a buscar uno de los horcruxes... dejando a Ginny a merced de los Malfoy..." -dio un sorbo al café y miró a Sirius a los ojos. "No lo entiendo, Sirius... este no es el Harry que yo conozco..."

El animago suspiró profundamente.

"Una de las razones por las que no quería que te metieses en los recuerdos de la otra Hermione era esta. Las cosas hay que verlas dentro de su contexto, hay que vivirlas, para comprenderlas..." -intentó explicar, mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por la nuca. "Cuando llegaste del pasado y explicaste que sólo quedabais vivos Remus y tú, Harry se dio de narices por primera vez con la posibilidad de perder ante Voldemort. No digo que siempre hubiese pensado que iba a ganar, pero nunca había visto tan claro que podía perder como entonces. Y entonces, Harry tomó una decisión" -Sirius hizo una pausa, en la que miró intensamente a Hermione. "Harry decidió que lo primero era acabar con Voldemort, y que todo lo demás tendría que esperar. En gran parte lo hizo por ti"

"¿Por mí?" -interrumpió Hermione incrédula. Todavía recordaba al Harry del recuerdo, dirigiéndose a ella con frialdad.

Sirius sonrió con malicia.

"No quería que sufrieras. Siempre fuiste su mejor amiga, pero imagino que enamorarse de ti tuvo mucho que ver en el asunto"

"¿Eh?" -se sobresaltó ella.

"Oh, vamos, Hermione" -repuso el animago con un gesto de impaciencia. "Yo nunca sospeché nada hasta que tú y yo les contamos al resto lo nuestro. La cara de Harry era tan... evidente... Tú nunca me dijiste nada, y yo nunca te lo pregunté, pero siempre lo supe. Probablemente, de haberlo sabido antes, nunca te hubiera dicho que te quería" -ante esta indirecta declaración, Hermione se sonrojó violentamente-; "pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía Harry ya era demasiado tarde. El caso es que Harry sólo tenía un objetivo: matar a Voldemort e impedir que ganase la guerra. Lo que creo que Harry nunca pudo sospechar es que te perdería a ti en el proceso"

Hermione removía una y otra vez un café que se mantenía mágicamente a temperatura constante, mientras una fina columna de humo salía de la taza.

"No lo entiendo..."

"Harry pretendía aparcar para más adelante todo lo que no fuese encaminado a derrotar a Voldemort: el secuestro de Ginny, su relación contigo... todo. Se largó con Moody a Transilvania porque estaba totalmente convencido de que encontrarían el último horcrux, pero no fue así. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que esa vez no iban a conseguirlo, volvieron rápidamente, y llegaron a tiempo para salvarnos a ti, a Ginny y a mí, que acabábamos de librarnos por los pelos de un ataque de Bellatrix"

"Sí, lo sé, eso también estaba en el recuerdo de... la otra Hermione" -lo interrumpió ella sonrojándose al recordar el beso.

"Ah... bien... sí..." -vaciló Sirius, pareciendo incómodo. "Bueno, pues Harry no tuvo intención de abandonar a Ginny ni mucho menos. Pero sabía que sin el último horcrux destruido, si Voldemort hubiese estado en Malfoy Hall, aquello hubiera sido una masacre, así que antepuso la destrucción del horcrux a Ginny. Cuando vio que no era posible, regresó. A tiempo para salvarnos a nosotros, pero, para su desgracia, demasiado tarde para salvar su relación contigo" -Sirius desvió la mirada hacia las llamas, pensativo. "Yo creo que Harry se centró en exceso en Voldemort y olvidó el factor humano"

"¿El factor humano?" -preguntó Hermione curiosa.

"Sí, las emociones, los sentimientos de los que siempre hablaba Dumbledore" -asintió Sirius sin mirarla. "Yo nunca he hablado de esto con Harry, pero lo conozco bien. Estoy convencido de que estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía hacia ti que le pareció innecesario aclarártelo. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para matar a Voldemort, pero, al final, aunque sobrevivió, sí tuvo que sacrificar algo que, al fin y al cabo, en realidad era lo que más le importaba"

Hermione se pasó los dedos por la frente, pensativa también.

"¿Y tú?" -le preguntó de pronto.

Sirius la miró con extrañeza.

"Y yo... ¿qué?"

"¿Por qué a ti no te importó que Voldemort pudiese estar allí?"

Sirius pareció meditar la respuesta unos instantes. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

"Yo ya había perdido una guerra, Hermione, y a casi todos mis amigos en ella" -repuso sin mirarla. En ese momento, por primera vez, Hermione se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de lo joven que parecía, Sirius había vivido muchas cosas y tenía la serenidad del que está un poco de vuelta de todo. "A mí me importaban un bledo los objetivos a largo plazo: siempre he vivido el momento, y con respecto a Voldemort me pasaba lo mismo. ¿Tenía algún sentido cargárselo si en el camino se iba quedando la gente que importaba? Yo creo que no..." -Sirius miró a Hermione con una ligera sonrisa que expresaba lo convencido que estaba de lo que decía. "Harry y yo discutíamos mucho sobre eso, pero siempre tuvimos posturas opuestas. Y yo siempre he hecho lo que creía correcto, pensase Harry lo que pensase. Así que él ya se suponía que yo iba a hacer algo así"

"Pero no que yo iba a seguirte" -puntualizó certeramente Hermione.

Sirius se sobresaltó un poco.

"No" -admitió. "Y eso le molestó bastante, pero lo encajó con deportividad, a pesar de que había sido una desobediencia masiva. Entendió que había cometido un error"

"Si no hubiésemos llegado nosotros, Lucius hubiese matado a Ginny" -señaló Hermione irritada.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso le dijiste tú, y no con muy buenos modos" -explicó con una sonrisa. "Estabas furiosa. Así que Harry encajó las críticas y se fue con Moody a Transilvania seis meses, encontró el último horcrux, lo pulverizó y regresó"

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y lo miró, como intentando calcular algo.

"¿Y qué pasó entre tú y yo mientras tanto?" -preguntó.

Sirius se apoyó en el respaldo de la butaca y la miró fijamente, mientras detectaba la tonelada de coquetería implícita en la pregunta.

"¿Has visto lo que sucedió unos segundos antes de que Bellatrix nos lanzase un _Avada_ en el bosque, junto a Malfoy Hall? -preguntó con expresión aparentemente inocente.

"S...sí" -respondió Hermione roja como un rábano.

Sirius esbozó una de las legendarias sonrisas de merodeador, capaces de derretir toda la Antártida en treinta segundos, y se inclinó hacia ella.

"Entonces no necesitarás más detalles, ¿verdad?" -repuso.

Hermione se encogió en el sillón cohibida, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué... qué son todos esos pergaminos que tienes sobre la mesa?" -preguntó, la mitad de su cabeza deseando cambiar de tema y la otra mitad deseando que Sirius le diese todos esos detalles de los que hablaba, y a poder ser de forma gráfica.

"Informes" -respondió él recostándose de nuevo en la butaca y aceptando desviar la conversación. "De los aurores que vigilan a todos los ex-mortífagos que no están muertos ni en Azkaban. No sabemos quiénes ayudaron a los Malfoy a escapar, pero seguro que tuvieron ayuda del exterior"

"Y crees que ellos..." -comenzó Hermione.

"No sabemos nada" -descartó Sirius con un gesto-; "pero sería lógico que fuesen ellos quienes ayudasen a los Malfoy. Quién sabe... a lo mejor creen que ellos pueden ser un buen sustituto para Voldemort, ahora que está criando malvas, pero yo creo que se mueven básicamente por un afán de venganza. De todos modos, hay que volver a tenerlos vigilados una temporada, a ver en qué andan metidos ahora"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, con la mente perdida de nuevo en el pensadero. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Ella no lo recordaba así. Harry siempre se había mostrado tierno y cariñoso con ella, como alguien enamorado de verdad. Estaba hecha un lío.

"Sirius... respecto a lo que viste en La Madriguera..." -comenzó, dubitativa. Quería disculparse con él, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo.

El animago se levantó con pereza y se acercó al fuego. La luz anaranjada que despedían las llamas iluminaba su rostro sin sombras, y le daba un tono dorado a su piel. Hermione lo examinaba en silencio, abrumada por el increíble atractivo de sus elegantes movimientos, y entonces comprendió algo con desagrado: ella, que siempre había antepuesto los sentimientos a emociones más primarias, deseaba profundamente a ese hombre. Tantos años cultivando la mente y el espíritu, y resultaba que las hormonas la traicionaban cual adolescente con acné y la hacían sentirse brutalmente atraída por el más casanova de los Merodeadores. "Hermione" -pensó-; "estás enamorada de Harry, ¿recuerdas?"

Sirius había fijado su mirada en ella, que parecía tener la suya perdida en algún lugar de la pared de enfrente. Cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, ella se sonrojó ligeramente y prestó atención.

"Hermione, he estado pensando sobre eso, y creo que no tengo ningún derecho a enfadarme contigo" -afirmó pesaroso. "Tú no tienes la culpa de encontrarte casada con alguien a quien casi ni conoces y que evidentemente no amas. Sin embargo, te encuentras con Harry, a quien sí querías, y que está vivo y te corresponde. Me temo que si yo estuviese en tu lugar, mis sentimientos seguirían siendo los mismos, así que no puedo reprocharte nada. Debes hacer lo que desees, y pienso que yo no tengo ningún derecho a interponerme entre vosotros"

Hermione lo escuchaba con la boca figuradamente abierta. Por favor, no podía ser tan... caballeroso... tan... generoso... con ella. Se sentía fatal.

"Sirius, todo eso está muy bien, pero sigo siendo tu esposa, así que mientras no decida lo que voy a hacer con nuestro matrimonio, creo que lo correcto es que mi relación con Harry sea... platónica, por así decirlo" -declaró con firmeza.

Sirius se echó a reír.

"Definitivamente, eres la Hermione de siempre" -constató con tono afectuoso. "Siempre habrá una prefecta dentro de ti"

Ella enrojeció y se puso tensa. No sabía cómo tomarse sus burlas. Sirius se dio cuenta y se agachó delante de ella, tomándole las manos con las suyas. Hermione sabía que el pulso le iba a toda pastilla y que tenía las mejillas como un semáforo, pero el animago no dio señales de darse cuenta.

"De verdad que te agradezco que pienses en mí, en medio de todo este caos, pero tienes que seguir ese corazón que tienes en algún lado del cráneo" -bromeó. "Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea, tienes mi palabra"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Consiguió tartamudear una despedida de buenas noches mientras salía algo tambaleante del gabinete, sintiendo cómo le ardía la piel desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta el escaso escote que dejaba vislumbrar su casto pijama. Él la vio marchar, confusa, y cuando salió de su campo de visión se dejó caer en una de las butacas. Sus labios se curvaron involuntariamente en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sirius no era idiota y, sobre todo, era un hombre con una indudable experiencia en todos los sentidos. Las señales eran evidentes: había visto muchas veces esas miradas en otras mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Hermione se sentía atraída por él. No veía sentimientos más allá del deseo, pero Hermione seguía siendo, al fin y al cabo, la misma Hermione que se había convertido en su esposa. Y sabía que ella sólo se sentía sexualmente atraída por alguien si más allá de la lujuria había un sentimiento más profundo.

Sabía que Hermione había estado enamorada de Harry, y que seguía estándolo, aunque no del auror, sino de la imagen idealizada de éste que había quedado grabada en su memoria. Sabía también que esta Hermione desaprobaba el comportamiento gruñón y frustrado de Sirius durante la época en que habían compartido techo en Grimmauld Place (solía mirarlo con los labios fruncidos y una expresión muy "McGonagall"). Pero... ¡ah! Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Sirius había ganado en serenidad y en madurez, y Hermione ya no era la sabelotodo repipi del colegio. Ahora era una mujer. Con hormonas, afortunadamente para Sirius.

Sirius estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, tanto como nunca hubiera pensado. Cuando Hermione había viajado al pasado con el transportador temporal, le había dejado francamente impresionado. La había visto tan fuerte, decidida y al mismo tiempo vulnerable... una combinación totalmente explosiva para Sirius Black, el merodeador más emblemático de todos. Por algo había guardado su prendedor del pelo con mimo todo aquel tiempo.

Y a lo largo de los años, fue testigo de excepción de cómo un pequeño ratoncillo de biblioteca se transformaba en una mujer muy apetecible. Cuando la habían puesto bajo su mando, como auror en formación, aquel deslumbramiento inicial se había ido transformando en emociones mucho más intensas. Era terca, voluntariosa, trabajadora y seria, pero al mismo tiempo tierna y divertida. Tanto tomarle el pelo a Lupin con lo de Tonks, y él caía fulminado por Cupido como un preescolar.

Sirius tenía muy claro lo que quería de Hermione: que se enamorase de él de nuevo. Si no había suerte y decidía seguir con Harry... pues mala suerte. La quería lo suficiente como para no presionarla y darle vía libre, se lo estaba demostrando. Pero, en el fondo, estaba convencido de que nadie la quería y la comprendía tanto como él. Sirius quería, básicamente, que Hermione fuese feliz.

Y estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

--------------------------

El lunes, Ojoloco había decidido empezar el trabajo de campo vigilando personalmente, por parejas, a algunos de los ex-mortífagos que andaban sueltos por ahí, y los había dividido en grupos de dos. A Tonks le había tocado con Shackebolt (vigilando a Crabbe), a Hermione con Harry (Pansy Parkinson) y a Sirius con Cordelia (Goyle). Sirius ni siquiera había enarcado una ceja ante aquella nueva distribución, pero había sospechado los motivos. Cuando se quedó a solas con Moody, decidió comprobarlo.

"Alastor..." -comenzó.

"En estos momentos, creo que es mejor que no vayas con Hermione, hijo..." -le atajó el auror, con su ojo mágico fijo en Sirius como si quisiese hacerle una radiografía del cráneo.

"¿Desde cuándo mi trabajo se ha visto resentido por...?"

"Nunca" -volvió a interrumpirle Moody. "Pero hasta que las cosas no se hayan aclarado entre vosotros, eso puede interferir en vuestro estado de..."

"Alerta permanente, sí, ya..." -le cortó Sirius a su vez. "Pues permíteme que te felicite, porque Harry está enamorado de Hermione hasta las cejas y Cordelia no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar maniobras de seducción aprovechando que pasa todo el día conmigo"

Ojoloco lo miró fijamente con su ojo sano, mientras el mágico giraba como una peonza. Parecía que de repente sentía una terrible gastritis.

"¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de estas cosas? ¿Es que ya no sois mayorcitos para esto?" -bramó.

"Pues va a ser que no..." -suspiró Sirius.

----------------------------

"Vamos, Hermione, dispara ya, que no tenemos mucho tiempo"

La bruja más inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts se limpió las migas de la comisura de la boca y le lanzó una mirada impertinente a Tonks.

"Que no me pasa nada, pelmaza"

"Claro, y yo me he enamorado locamente de Alastor Moody"

"Felicidades y que tengáis muchos retoños"

Tonks bufó con desesperación. Llevaban consumidos ya cuarenta y cinco minutos de su hora para comer, y Hermione no soltaba prenda. Llevaba ya varios días intratable, y eso sólo podía responder a tres motivos: Sirius, Sirius y Sirius.

"Desde el lunes no hay Dios que te soporte, Hermione" -la acusó la metamorfomaga, que en aquella ocasión lucía una melena corta ondulada en un sorprendentemente sobrio tono castaño.

"Mira quién habla..."

Estaban comiendo en una cafetería cercana al ministerio. Estaban a viernes, acababan de entregar sus informes a Moody y aprovechaban el rato libre para llenar el estómago. Tonks estaba de guardia la noche del viernes, y Remus el sábado. Hermione coincidía de guardia el domingo con Sirius, cada uno pisándole los talones a su ex-mortífago favorito.

"No sé por qué Alastor no nos ha puesto juntos a Remus y a mí" -protestó Tonks con un puchero. "Si nos conocemos tan bien que no necesitamos ni hablar... cuando estoy de misión con él es todo mucho más sencillo. Y además, Kingsley no es tan divertido, siempre concentrado... me aburro mucho más"

"Sí, supongo que Alastor no ha hilado muy fino, con todo esto" -suspiró Hermione. "Mi alerta permanente se ha ido al garete, tanto estando con Sirius como con Harry..."

La metamorfomaga pegó un brinco en la silla y señaló a Hermione con un dedo acusador.

"¡Ahhhhhhh! Reconoces algo, por fin..."

La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, y, según Boris, con menos estilo del mundo mágico, volvió a suspirar.

"Estoy hecha un lío..."

Tonks se tranquilizó y le puso una mano compasiva en el hombro. Hermione la miró y sonrió con resignación.

"Estoy empezando a sentirme... un tanto confusa con Sirius" -confesó. "Yo... estaba enamorada de otra persona, pero ahora empiezo a dudar de lo que siento... y a veces me encuentro un tanto incómoda con Sirius..."

"¿Incómoda?" -preguntó Tonks con expresión inocente, sabiendo que incomodidad no era precisamente lo único que sentía Hermione. Tenía plena confianza en lo irresistible que podía ser Sirius cuando se lo proponía.

"Me... atrae, a veces" -reconoció Hermione. "Se comporta conmigo de forma impecable, como un auténtico caballero. Realmente me hace la vida muy fácil, sin presionarme... y yo me siento muy agradecida por eso"

"Y el hecho de que esté para mojar pan no tiene nada que ver, ¿no?" -preguntó Tonks tras darle un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

"¡Tonks!"

La metamorfomaga puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hermione, por favor, dime que nunca te has fijado en ese cuerpo creado para la lujuria..."

El rubor de su amiga sirvió de respuesta.

"Estás perdida" -sentenció Tonks. "Una vez una mujer cae bajo el hechizo merodeador, no tiene escapatoria. Te lo digo yo, que cuando Remus me lanza una de esas miraditas suyas, no puedo decirle que no a nada..."

"¿A nada... nada?" -le preguntó Hermione con gesto pícaro.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tonks de ponerse roja como un pimiento de la huerta murciana.

"¡Hermione! Pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius..."

-----------------------

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, otra vez aquí. Me temo que en este capítulo hay poca acción, aunque dentro de poco estaremos mucho más moviditos. Siento que después de tanta espera haya salido este capítulo tan soso, pero en fin... Espero que haya algunas dudas aclaradas, y que veáis un poco más claros los sentimientos de Hermione y de Sirius. Prefiero dejarlo aquí, como un capítulo de transición, y no meterme en más berenjenales, que no me está gustando mucho y si espero más para actualizar os van a salir canas.**

**Próximamente: algo malo le sucederá a Hermione. También habrá una cena muy interesante, intentos de Cordelia y de Harry por conseguir sus objetivos, y un Sirius que, lentamente, se está ganando el corazoncito de Hermione (que sí, que lo tiene por algún lado, de verdad...). **

**Y ahora vamos a contestar reviews:**

**tercySScloe   
**Bueno, tienes toda la razón: cómo besa la criatura, ¿eh? Aquí tienes lo que pedías, la conversación pendiente entre los miembros del matrimonio más raro del mundo mágico... espero que te haya gustado.

Una tonelada de besos de zumo de calabaza.

**Lorena**

Sí, a Cordelia se le nota un poquito que le mola Sirius, pero me da como que lo tiene mal. A mí tampoco me cae simpática, pero a lo mejor a Sirius sí... bueno, ya veremos... aunque desde luego, ella no se merece a semejante monumento humano.

Besos de pudding de Navidad.

**Lem B.G.**

A ver, a ver, una aclaración importante: a Sirius, la única que lo pone en un pedestal es la petarda de Cordelia, a quien, como parece evidente, Sirius le pone bastante. Hermione es una auror titulada y por si no lo recordáis, es la única que sobrevive a la guerra junto con Remus, o sea que mal no lo debe hacer. Es sólo que todos la protegen porque, primero, aterrizar en un futuro diferente donde han ganado la guerra y sus amigos están vivos, seguro que desestabiliza un poco, emocionalmente hablando, y, segundo, se encuentra casada con alguien que apenas conoce, y eso también impresiona un poco. Pero nadie supone que no sepa defenderse perfectamente sola. Es más... en el próximo capítulo... ¡hasta aquí puedo leer! En cuanto a los bebés, pronto se aclarará el asunto, en realidad no es nada importante. Y respecto a si Hermione se queda con Sirius o Harry... no pensarás que te voy a responder, ¿eh, caradura?

Un beso del tamaño del ego de Lockhart.

**Lluna de mitjanit**

A ver, hija, que cada review tuyo me desgasta más que un capítulo entero... Me dices que Moody te parece un poco paranoico... es que Moody es un PARANOICO TOTAL, si es que fíjate en los libros... Moody ha pasado una guerra ya, que fue la que terminó cuando Voldy intentó cargarse a Harry y le salió el hechizo por la culata. En realidad, ahora en los libros se empieza a desarrollar la que podría ser la segunda guerra, y es la que Hermione y los demás pierden en el pasado alternativo de Hermione, pero que han ganado aquí. Por eso Moody es un paranoico, porque ya era auror en la primera guerra, que debió de ser de armas tomar.

Con respecto a la tensión Sirius-Hermione antes del pensadero, ya ves que nuestro chico es un encanto y que no se lo tiene en cuenta a Hermione. Los diferentes botes responden a que, efectivamente, hay diferentes recuerdos, los que la "otra" Hermione seleccionó para que "esta" Hermione pudiese comprender más cosas de su pasado. Como puedes ver, Ginny sí se recupera perfectamente del ataque (piensa que es un recuerdo del pasado, y en el presente Ginny está vivita y coleando). En cuanto al beso, Harry no lo ve, pero igualmente Hermione acepta el beso de Sirius porque ha decidido mandarlo a hacer gárgaras (a Harry). O sea, que lo vea o no, Hermione le va a dar pasaporte de todos modos.

¿Lo he respondido todo? Bueno, creo que sí. Un beso del tamaño... del club de fans de Cedric Diggory.

**Nebriniel**

Gracias por el review, guapetona. Coincido contigo, un beso es un beso, sobre todo porque esta Hermione lo ve, y por lo que parece no le es del todo indiferente.

Un beso del tamaño del octavo tentáculo del calamar gigante.

**gata2242**

Pues sí, para qué nos vamos a engañar, si después de presenciar ese beso a Hermione no se le mueve nada, la metemos en una clínica de desintoxicación a ver si se le pasa. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Un beso del tamaño de la "asociación de padres de alumnos damnificados por el profesor Snape".

**VeritoBlack**

Eh... gracias mil por el review, pero mi agente no me permite destripar el final de la historia. Y de todos modos, vosotros no querríais, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya sé que querríais, pero no puede ser, malvados.

Un beso del tamaño de la distancia de frenado de la Nimbus 400, en quinta.

**Lavender79**

Caramba, gracias por los piropos, me dejas entusiasmada y con el ego por las nubes. Espero que te guste este capítulo, pero prometo más acción para el siguiente.

Un beso del tamaño de Hogsmeade, hala.

**algida**

Tú eres de las mías, de la sección sádica tipo "vamos a hacer que este tío sufra, que mola más". Que sí, que Sirius cuando sufre está más bueno. Y chispa va a haber, te lo aseguro. Voy a tener que aislar el teclado.

Un beso del tamaño de la botella de champú antigrasa de Snape.

**Fran Granger PW**

Lo del humor en el fic… tiro la toalla. La historia se ha hecho independiente, ha tomado las riendas ella solita, y no me deja escribir lo que quiero, qué le vamos a hacer. Espero que no termine siendo un dramón de aquí te espero (jejeje). Con respecto a lo de Molly y Sirius, no te preocupes, hombre, que puede que os encontréis con sorpresas mayores en el fic. Mmmmmm... me estás dando ideas...

Un beso del tamaño del lago de Hogwarts, hala.

**Seyruu**

Ja, ja, ja, qué sadismo… te encantó el beso HHr, pero más aún que Sirius se lo haya abortado, ¿eh? En fin, yo en este fic soy SB/HG, también. Lo cual no significa que vayan a acabar juntos...

Respuesta a tus preguntas: a Cordelia (la muy ) le gusta bastante Sirius, es evidente, aunque de momento no tenemos constancia de que a él le guste ella. Harry parece decidido a reconquistar a Hermione, ya lo veremos más adelante, y sí que le fastidia hacerle esto a Sirius, pero el nuevo lema de Harry parece "en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale". ¿Más acción entre Sirius y Hermione? Bueno, me temo que esto no debería responderlo, pero como soy buena, buenísima, te diré que los próximos capítulos van a ser... densos... para esos dos. Si habrá escenas románticas o no... bueno, ya lo verás.

Un beso del tamaño... de un colacuerno húngaro (aunque mucho menos agresivo).

**amsp14**

Sí, yo también espero que la cabezota de Hermione se plantee ciertas cosas al ver cómo han cambiado Harry y Sirius, pero no puedo responder por ella, que me ha salido independiente la niña. Yo, como que lo tendría muy claro...

Un beso del tamaño del... atractivo de Sirius, hale.

**HoneyBeeM**

Guau! Gracias por el review, majetona. Espero que te guste este capítulo. La verdad es que odio las faltas de ortografía, y procuro no poner ninguna, pero a veces, cuando se manda el texto a ffnet, cambian cosas y desaparecen signos de puntuación, no sé por qué. Es algo que me saca de quicio. En eso soy un poquito "Hermioniana" (en el resto no, yo a este Sirius, lo violo).

Un beso del tamaño del club de fans de Sirius Black.

**Agus**

Gracias por tu review, guapetona! Sí, comparto tu desagrado por Ginny y tu agrado por Sirius, ja, ja, ja.

Para ti, besos de bombones Ferrero Rocher.

**ony potter**

Ja, ja, ja, gracias por llamarme "loca", lo entiendo perfectamente. Hermione parece relajada, pero es que después de todo lo que ha pasado, se le pone delante un mortífago y se lo cepilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si los demás la protegen es precisamente por lo que ha sufrido, pobrecita. Menos Cordelia, el resto le tiene mucho cariño. A mí el beso también me encantó, he de confesarlo, y espero poner algún otro en próximos capítulos. No diré si del pasado o del presente. Y, sí, o Rowling ha enloquecido o estaba demasiado atareada con el embarazo y se limitó a copiar un fic que había leído por ahí en internet. Si no, no se entiende. A ver si con el 6º le vuelve la cordura.

Un beso de todos y cada uno de los caramelos de Honeydukes.

**Carla Gray**

Hola, guapísima. Siempre es un placer leerte. Sí, yo a Cordelia le hubiese arrancado los párpados, pero al fin y al cabo, como Hermione tiene un poquito de empanada mental y no se aclara entre Harry y Sirius, iba a quedar como con un poco de morro si dice algo. Pero confiemos en Sirius, que es un hombre fiel... bueno, que se me va la olla: confiemos en Sirius, que es el casanova número 1 después de George Clooney, pero que está enamorado de la chica hasta las trancas.

¿Así que te mola Draqui? Yo no le encuentro el punto, qué quieres que te diga. A mí quien me pone es: 1) Sirius. 2) Remus, sobre todo cuando le da ese puntillo agresivo justo antes de la luna llena. Es que me pierdo... 3) Percy Weasley. Nooooooooooo... era broma...

A ver. Un beso con toooooooooooooooodas las reservas de chocolate de Remus para un año (bajo en calorías, claro).

**Ana L.**

Gracias por el review, guapa. Pero no te puedo prometer no machacar a Draco. En realidad, sólo te puedo prometer que lo voy a vapulear bien vapuleado, je, je, je.

Un beso de profiteroles con nata montada.

**Orkin**

Sí, este Harry no es como el que conocemos de los libros, ha cambiado un poco. Bueno, es el mismo, pero en plan Clint Eastwood. Y es evidente que Hermione, que es su compañera como auror, tiene una fe ciega en él. En fin, quién no... Te aseguro que no pienso abandonar esta historia. Me encanta escribirla.

Besos de los dulces del día de la contraseña de Dumbledore.

**Ann-thennath**

Ja, ja, ja... yo también quiero más, es el muso que está de huelga. Bueno, y que tengo trabajo como para parar un tren. Apunto lo del beso, pero no prometo nada.

Besos de natillas de chocolate.

**Hermilidi**

Sí, no hay duda de que Sirius quiere mucho a Hermione, la verdad, no sé a qué espera esta chica. Yo la doy por imposible. Yo creo que en este fic, entre Sirius y Harry es que no hay color.

Bueno, me encanta que te gustase, a ver qué opinas de este capítulo.

Un beso de tarta de fresas con nata y salsa de chocolate caliente (para Remus)

**Agus**

Aquí tienes la actualización, aquí tienes... Pero pensad que por subirla me he quedado sin dormir, ingratos, y ahora a ver cómo me levanto yo mañana.

Besitos de caramelos de cola.

**Bueno, son las tantas de la mañana y yo ya no veo del sueño. Un beso para todos, y si he puesto alguna tontería, lo siento pero es que estoy agotada. Si no escribo por la noche, no tengo tiempo, y claro, o escribo o duermo. ¿No os doy penita? Bueno, vale, tampoco hace falta que me lo digáis así...**

**Hale, que disfrutéis el capítulo y a ver qué os parece. Yo de este no estoy muy convencida...**

**Lara**


	10. Los cobardes mueren muchas veces

Disclaimer: Yo no soy JK Rowling. Esto significa que: 1) no soy millonaria; 2) no poseo el copyright de ninguno de sus personajes; 3) no intenten demandarme, que soy más pobre que una rata y 4) no estoy tan loca como para cargarme a Sirius.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 9: Los cobardes mueren muchas veces (...); los valientes (...) sólo una vez.**

Pansy Parkinson siempre había estado colada por Draco Malfoy, y su relación había sido vista con buenos ojos por su familia desde el principio. Pansy no era excepcionalmente guapa, ni excepcionalmente inteligente, ni excepcionalmente nada, pero los Malfoy no podían poner ninguna objeción a una limpieza de sangre fuera de toda duda, junto con una riqueza familiar casi tan apabullante como la suya y una influencia política y social incluso superior.

Draco se dejaba querer, sabiendo que un matrimonio con Pansy le iba a venir como anillo al dedo. Pansy era mona y complaciente, y él le tenía todo el cariño que un Malfoy puede llegar a sentir hacia alguien que no era de su familia.

O sea, ninguno.

La guerra les había impedido casarse, y cuando Hermione Granger había conseguido atrapar a los Malfoy con una cantidad de pruebas acusatorias tal que hasta el tribunal más corrupto hubiera tenido que meterlos en Azkaban con las orejas gachas, el mundo de Pansy se vino abajo. Los Parkinson, a pesar de simpatizar con ellos, no eran mortífagos, así que ella y su familia quedaron libres de toda culpa. Pero sus sueños de futuro como la flamante señora Malfoy se desvanecieron como el humo.

Crabbe y Goyle, los pobrecillos, no tenían suficiente masa cerebral como para que Voldemort hubiese siquiera pensado en marcarlos en el antebrazo, pero eran unos fieles colaboradores de Draco que habían aducido actuar bajo la maldición _imperius_ para no poner el pie en Azkaban. Mantenían una relación estrecha con Parkinson, que los utilizaba con la misma falta de escrúpulos que su ex-novio. Aunque Pansy no entendía muy bien por qué Draco había desarrollado una relación tan estrecha con aquellos dos energúmenos en lugar de, por ejemplo, crear un grupo más selecto, con algunos _sly_ de cierta inteligencia, como ella misma o gente como Blaise Zabini. Pero la sutil rivalidad de Draco y Zabini era algo conocido por todo Hogwarts, cosa que Pansy lamentaba profundamente, en especial en momentos como aquel.

"Este cretino llega tarde" -refunfuñó para ella misma, mientras se guarecía de la lluvia en una parada de autobús de un barrio periférico del Londres muggle. Caían chuzos de punta, hacía un frío que pelaba, y como habían quedado en aquella barriada, no podía lanzarse un hechizo impermeabilizante para no mojarse. Al menos no sin después desmemorizar a todos los muggles que andaban por la zona.

"Estoy harto de seguirla" -gruñó en voz baja un vendedor de perritos calientes rechoncho, con un poblado mostacho y los mofletes enrojecidos.

"Ya... de momento no hemos visto nada raro, pero yo estoy convencida de que está metida en esto hasta las cejas" -replicó a su lado una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, seca y estirada, mientras hacía cucuruchos de papel de periódico con perfección geométrica. De pronto, le dio un codazo a su compañero en la abundante capa de grasa que le cubría las costillas. "¡Mira, Harry!" -le susurró. "¿Ese no es...?"

Los ojos del vendedor brillaron al tiempo que miraba con intensidad al recién llegado, que había llegado hasta Pansy a todo correr. Para alguien de su complexión, empezó a recoger con sorprendente agilidad el carro de los perritos, ayudado por la enjuta mujer que lo acompañaba, intentando no llamar la atención.

"Ho... hola, Pa... Pansy..." -jadeó Goyle sudoroso. "Siento el retraso, pero es que..."

"No importa, vámonos de aquí, que estoy harta de mojarme" -le espetó ella, agarrándolo por el brazo y echando a andar con rapidez hacia una calle ruinosa. Los muggles que esperaban el autobús le lanzaron una mirada de comprensión al chico, pensando que su novia era un tanto borde.

Mientras tanto, el carro de los perritos había desaparecido en un portal cercano y, al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta del mismo volvía a abrirse con un chirrido, dejando salir a... ¿nadie?

Parkinson y Goyle iban caminando en silencio, ella con cara de asesinarlo en cualquier momento y él tragando saliva, deseando que la chica no hubiese tenido que esperar mucho. Pansy miró a su alrededor, comprobó que no había nadie cerca, y se metió en una vieja fábrica de cervezas que estaba en ruinas.

"¿Los has traído" -le dijo Parkinson secándose con un hechizo.

"Eh... en realidad ya no los tengo..." -confesó su compañero, bajando la vista.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué significa ese _ya no los tengo_?"

Goyle parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Los llevaba en un portafolios, y un muggle tropezó conmigo... el portafolios cayó al suelo... y debía de llevar uno igual al mío, porque cuando llegué a casa sólo había periódicos dentro... volví a esa esquina varios días, a la misma hora, pero aquel muggle no volvió" -se explicó Goyle, atropelladamente.

Pansy se echó las manos a la cabeza.

"¡Idiota! ¡No era un muggle, seguro que era un auror!" -le recriminó, alzando la voz. "Ahora van a sospechar de ti, es mejor que desaparezcas durante una temporada... si no, a ver cómo justificas llevar encima los planos de la casa de Granger"

A un par de metros de ellos, el vendedor de perritos y su escuálida acompañante se movieron imperceptiblemente bajo la capa de invisibilidad que los tapaba.

"Escucha, Goyle..." -empezó Parkinson con extrema lentitud, como si estuviese hablándole a alguien con el cociente intelectual de un escreguto. "Lárgate unas semanas... No me mandes lechuzas, no intentes comunicarte conmigo por la red flu, no te acerques a _nosotros_..." -la anoréxica vendedora le dio otro codazo al ceporro de su colega, bajo la capa, al oír el _nosotros_-; "quedamos aquí a la misma hora, dentro de un mes... desaparece de Londres por un tiempo. Vete a... Gales... o a Escocia, como si te fueses de vacaciones. No te vayas muy lejos, pero desaparece"

Goyle tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Un rato después de que los dos Slytherin hubiesen salido de la fábrica, la capa de invisibilidad se deslizó de las cabezas de la extraña pareja que los vigilaba. Sólo que el hombre bajito y gordo se había convertido en un joven de veinticinco años, delgado y con una mata de pelo negro que parecía haberse peleado con el cepillo aquella mañana, y la mujer también había rejuvenecido considerablemente, cambiando el severo peinado por una melena de pelo castaño que no tenía mucho que envidiarle en cuanto a desorden a la de su compañero.

"La próxima vez que utilicemos poción multijugos, paso de usar el pelo de mi tío Vernon" -dijo Harry con asco. "He pasado un calor horrible, con toda esa grasa en la barriga"

"Yo en cambio estoy helada" -rebatió Hermione. "Tu tía no tiene un solo adipocito en el cuerpo. La próxima vez te cambio"

---------------------

Más tarde, Harry y Hermione descansaban en el Caldero Chorreante, tomándose unas humeantes cervezas de mantequilla en una mesa cerca del fuego.

"¡Ahhhhh! Esto es vida..." -exclamó Hermione estirando las piernas hacia la chimenea.

"Ten cuidado, que si se aparece alguien por la red flu, le vas a poner la zancadilla" -le advirtió Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione le lanzó una sonrisilla sádica.

"A ver si tengo suerte y es..." -se interrumpió a punto de decir "Cordelia". No sabía muy bien por qué le caía tan mal aquella chica. Bueno, sí que lo sabía, pero no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura. Cordelia se había pasado los últimos días tirándole los tejos sutilmente a Sirius.

"¿Quién?" -le preguntó Harry con suavidad.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Na... nadie" -respondió hundiendo los labios en la espuma de la cerveza.

"Vamos... a mí puedes decírmelo..." -le pidió Harry con una sonrisa divertida, quitándole un copo de espuma de la punta de la nariz. Se encontraba en la gloria, sentado junto a Hermione, disfrutando de un momento de relax en su compañía. Se lo habían pasado muy bien los últimos días, como en los viejos tiempos de Hogwarts, siguiendo a Parkinson allá donde fuese. La especial conexión que compartían seguía allí, intacta. Hermione se sentía feliz de volver a compartir momentos a solas con él, aunque había mantenido las distancias en todo momento, cosa que Harry había respetado sin preguntar nada. Y él estaba encantado de engañarse a sí mismo un ratito pensando que habían retrocedido en el tiempo y él volvía a ser el joven estudiante de Hogwarts, todavía inocente y sin corromper.

"No, no puedo, que eres un cotilla" -lo reprendió ella.

"¿Cotilla yo?" -se indignó él, señalándose el esternón.

"Cotilla, sí, cotilla" -lo miró ella, entrecerrando los ojos. "Aunque tú no viviste mi pasado, eras el mismo..."

"Vamos, no podía ser tan malo..." -se defendió él, riendo abiertamente. Se la quedó mirando con intensidad.

"No, no eras tan malo" -admitió Hermione bajando los ojos. "Te echaba mucho de menos, ¿sabes?" -suspiró.

Harry se puso serio y la miró fijamente. Alargó la mano sobre la mesa y la colocó sobre la de Hermione.

"Yo también te he echado mucho de menos" -le soltó de golpe. "Imagino que hablaste con Sirius de lo que sucedió el otro día, en la Madriguera..."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Miró la mano de Harry sobre la suya, pero no la retiró. Respondió a su mirada sin vacilar.

"Voy a esperar a ver si me aclaro un poco, pero mientras tanto, tú y yo vamos a ser solamente amigos, ¡oh, esperanza del mundo mágico!" -le soltó, tomándole el pelo.

Harry le sonrió resignado y le apretó afectuosamente la mano antes de retirar la suya. La "nueva" Hermione no se andaba con indirectas.

"Por mí vale. Yo voy a esperar lo que haga falta. Fue culpa mía que nos distanciásemos, y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por enmendar los errores que cometí" -afirmó con decisión. "Te compensaré todo..."

"Aún no he decidido nada, Harry..." -le interrumpió Hermione enarcando una ceja.

Harry la miró y esbozó una sonrisa que hubiese sido suficiente para iluminar el Gran Comedor.

"Claro..."

"Harry, esa sonrisa lleva el copyright de Sirius. No me ablandas"

Harry agachó las orejas y volvió a su cerveza, refunfuñando. Hermione iba a darle una colleja, cuando fue interrumpida.

"¡Oh, hola, no sabía que os iba a encontrar aquí!" -exclamó una voz dulce y delicada. "Se os ve muy animados, ¿algo nuevo?"

Junto a ellos se sentó una hermosa aparición. Cordelia Winterthrop, vestida con una túnica de seda verde Slytherin que resaltaba maravillosamente las vetas color nuez de su cabellera castaña, parecía haberse acabado de levantar de un sueño reparador de 26 horas. La túnica tenía un cuello alto, cerrado hasta el mentón, y sin embargo era lo más sugerente que Hermione había visto en su vida. La riqueza de la tela le arrancaba brillos nacarados, y llevaba unos pendientes largos con unas esmeraldas que quitaban el hipo.

"Acabamos de terminar el turno" -le explicó Harry esbozando una leve sonrisa.

"Ya veo... cansados, ¿eh?" -preguntó inclinándose hacia Hermione. Al verla de cerca, la bruja con el pelo más anti-PanteneProV de la historia de Hogwarts observó que Cordelia llevaba la raya del ojo pintada con precisión subatómica. Ella no se la pintaba nunca porque cuando terminaba parecía un oso panda.

"Pues un poco, sí..." -reconoció Hermione. "Creía que tú también lo terminabas ahora"

"Sí, así, es. Sirius" -pronúnciese el nombre como queriendo decir _‛el hombre más sexy del universo conocido'_ -"ha ido a entregarle el informe a Moody".

"¿Quieres decir que vienes de... bueno, de trabajar?" -preguntó Hermione con incredulidad. No podía ser: parecía que ella venía de pasarse cinco horas en un gimnasio, haciendo _step_, aerobic y pesas, todo a la vez. Estaba tan despeinada que una cigüeña podía hacer el nido en su cabeza, tenía la nariz roja y la ropa arrugada y sucia. Cordelia parecía a punto para rodar un anuncio navideño de Chanel nº5.

"Claro" -respondió Cordelia batiendo las pestañas, que lucían largas, espesas y sedosas. "Por eso tengo este aspecto lamentable"

Hermione se preguntó si su amistad con el héroe del mundo mágico la salvaría de la cadena perpetua en Azkaban si le lanzaba un _avada_ a Cordelia.

----------------------

Sirius se envolvió por completo en la capa de viaje que llevaba antes de salir a la calle, después de dejar el informe en manos de Moody. A su lado, Remus se ponía los guantes y se ocupaba de tapar minuciosamente con el cuello de su abrigo gris una bufanda de lana tejida a mano en colores fucsia y verde fosforito.

"Moony, el rosa definitivamente no te sienta" -observó Sirius mirándolo de reojo.

Lupin gruñó por lo bajo y ocultó más fervorosamente los flecos que se asomaban entre los botones mientras refunfuñaba palabras ininteligibles.

"Regalo de Tonks... a mano... decepcionaría... horrible..." -fue todo lo que el animago alcanzó a entender.

"¿Y si le lanzas un hechizo decolorante?"

Remus le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"No puedo. No sé lo que le pasa a Nymphadora, pero últimamente está de lo más susceptible"

"¿Tonks agresiva? No puedo creerlo... ¿mi primita sacando su vena Black?

Licántropo y animago echaron a andar en contra del viento helado hacia el Caldero Chorreante, donde pensaban que encontrarían a Harry y a Hermione. Lupin negó con la cabeza.

"No es eso, es más bien... no sé, algo no va bien en ella. Está como un poco inestable emocionalmente, se disgusta por cualquier tontería, y hace unos días que no lleva el pelo de colores"

"Le convendría cambiar de pareja de misión. Yo me sacrificaría gustoso y le cedería a Cordelia"

Remus se echó a reír.

"Vamos, Padfoot, que no puede ser tan malo. Cordelia es una auror inteligente, guapa y capaz. Y en tu época de soltero te hubieras lanzado a su cuello a los diez minutos de conocerla"

Sirius soltó un bufido. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no le daba la gana de reconocerlo.

"Si sigue batiendo las pestañas con ese brío cuando estamos juntos, voy a pillar una pulmonía... Esta mañana casi me saca un ojo con un golpe de melena... Hoy me pisó y casi me fractura el metatarso con uno de sus tacones de aguja... Por la tarde me transformé en perro y acabé panza arriba agonizando, con la pituitaria perruna inundada por sus cinco litros de perfume... Cuando veníamos, me dijo que me encuentra un poco deprimido últimamente y que si quería hablar y desahogarme, podíamos cenar en su casa, en plan relajado..." -enumeró contando las tácticas de Cordelia con los dedos.

"Ante una declaración así, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts te hubiera faltado tiempo para llevártela a la torre de Astronomía" -se limitó a señalar el licántropo.

"Tenía diecisiete años, cretino" -resopló Sirius.

"Dieciséis, si mal no recuerdo, la primera vez que te llevaste a una chica a la torre"

"¿Qué pasa, que los licántropos tenéis agudizada la memoria, además del olfato?" -replicó Sirius.

Remus sonrió. Sirius debía de estar muy agobiado cuando ni siquiera aprovechaba para recordarle que el propio Lupin había sido asiduo de la torre mucho antes que sus dos amigos.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, Harry y Hermione ya no estaban, y Tom, el cantinero, les dijo que se habían ido juntos. Remus miró de reojo a Sirius y vio cómo permanecía impasible, aunque los músculos de la mandíbula se le tensaban un poco. Se sentaron a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla.

"Seguramente se han ido a cenar algo. Hermione tiene buen apetito" -sugirió Remus intentando quitarle hierro a la situación.

Sirius entornó los ojos.

"Claro... y como en el Caldero no hay nada para comer... déjalo, Remus... no pasa nada" -dijo con evidente fastidio. "Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry y Harry está enamorado de Hermione. Sólo me queda esperar"

"Puedo acompañarte a cenar algo, si quieres... Tonks está de guardia hoy"

Pero Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando la propuesta.

"No, cenaré en casa. No me apetece demasiado salir"

"La verdad es que a mí tampoco. Prefiero acostarme temprano y mañana desayunar con Nymphadora cuando vuelva de la guardia" -admitió Remus. "Aunque últimamente no consigo que coma nada por las mañanas"

"A lo mejor está embarazada" -soltó Sirius de repente atando cabos, haciendo que Remus escupiese el trago de cerveza que tenía en la boca.

"Pero qué dices...cómo va a estar embarazada" -acertó a replicar el licántropo entre toses, limpiando el desaguisado con un toque de varita.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó una mirada de guasa.

"¿Os habéis hecho de la Liga de la Castidad o qué? Yo pensé que a tu edad ya te sabías aquello de las abejitas y las flores, y que si andáis jugando con semillitas, pues podría suceder..."

A estas alturas, Remus, que a dos días de la luna llena estaba de un humor de perros, empezó a sentir la irresistible tentación de hincarle una dentellada a Sirius en el bíceps.

"Padfoot..." -siseó.

"Siempre dije que en Hogwarts tenían que habernos dado clases de planificación familiar. Mira ahora lo que pasa: un licántropo hecho y derecho que se pregunta cómo su esposa puede estar embarazada. Claro que si las clases las diera McGonagall, mejor que no..."

"Sirius, Tonks no está embarazada. Utilizamos una poción anticonceptiva, como todo el mundo"

"¿Y quién se la toma? ¿Tú?" -preguntó Sirius con cara de inocente.

Remus negó con la cabeza, pesaroso.

"La toma ella porque tiene interacciones con la poción matalobos. No pueden tomarse a la vez"

Sirius adoptó una sonrisilla maliciosa.

"Eso. La toma Tonks, la bruja más organizada y metódica que haya pasado por Hogwarts. La que se olvidó la varita en casa el día que fuimos a atacar la mansión Riddle. La que escondió uno de los horcruxes en Grimmauld Place y luego estuvimos dos meses buscándolo por toda la casa para encontrarlo. La que guardaba el veritaserum junto con la sidra y el día de Navidad nos dio a todos una copita de poción, con lo que acabamos todos insultándonos y sacando a la luz todos los trapos sucios de la Orden..."

"Vale, ya está. Mensaje captado" -refunfuñó Remus. Qué pesadez: Tonks no estaba embarazada. Era Sirius, que estaba obsesionado con el tema...

------------------------

Sirius aparcó la moto en el garage de Marauder Manor y entró en la casa. Estaba de muy mal humor: no le apetecía cenar solo. Bueno, qué caramba, lo que no le apetecía era no cenar con Hermione.

Cerró la puerta principal de un portazo y ajustó algunos de los hechizos de seguridad. Dio una palmada para pedir que le hiciesen la cena, y un pequeño elfo doméstico con grandes ojos saltones se apareció ante sus ojos, con cara de agobio y un paño de cocina sobre el hombro.

"Ah, hola, Winny..." -saludó. "¿Podríais prepararme una cena ligera? Voy a cenar yo solo. Un par de emparedados, o algo así..."

El pequeño elfo se retorcía las manos, nervioso.

"¿Cenar solo? ¿El amo Black quiere cenar solo? Pero entonces... ¿qué va a hacer Winny con la comida que está preparando? El ama Black se va a enfadar con Winny..."

"Winny, sabes que el ama Black no se enfadaría contigo aunque le prendieses fuego a la casa" -rebatió Sirius impaciente. "Ya sé que los viernes cenábamos en casa los dos, pero las cosas han cambiado últimamente. No prepares cena a no ser que uno de nosotros te lo diga"

"Se lo dije yo"

Sirius giró bruscamente la cabeza. En la puerta del salón estaba Hermione, mirándolo con curiosidad. Llevaba, cómo no, un libro en la mano. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, y llevaba unos pantalones cómodos y un holgado suéter de ochos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -le espetó Sirius.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

"Vivo aquí" -le recordó.

"Ya, ya... quiero decir... Tom nos dijo que te habías ido con Harry y supuse que estarías cenando con él"

"En realidad os estábamos esperando a Remus y a ti, cuando..." -Hermione se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que iba a decir que entonces había aparecido la plasta de Cordelia y había decidido irse para no matarla- "...me dio un ataque de hambre y decidí venir para tener la cena lista temprano. Harry me trajo en esa arma de destrucción masiva que tiene por escoba. Y Winny me dijo lo de que los viernes solíamos cenar aquí"

"Ya..." -acertó a decir Siriusincrédulo todavía.

Él y Hermione permanecieron unos segundos mirándose, en silencio.

"Entonces... entonces... ¿Winny puede seguir con la cena?" -preguntó el pequeño elfo con cara de ilusión.

"¿Qué dices?" -le preguntó Hermione, expectante. Había varias cosas de las que quería hablar con él, y prefería hacerlo relajadamente, ante un buen plato de comida.

"Sí, Winny..." -respondió Sirius. "Cena para dos".

-----------------

Con precisión británica, Winny sirvió la cena a la hora acordada. Sirius no fue consciente del hambre que tenía hasta que vio la enorme fuente de cordero asado con cebollitas glaseadas, patatas asadas con su piel, crujientes verduras hervidas con un baño de mantequilla fundida y una enorme tarta de chocolate. Hermione lo vio servirse un gran plato de asado con una amplia sonrisa.

"Caramba, sí que tienes hambre, para no haber pedido más que un par de emparedados para cenar" -señaló con ironía, mientras ponía en su plato algo de cordero y una cucharada de verduras.

"Tenías que haberme visto en Hogwarts. James también tenía un buen saque, pero no hay nadie que pueda compararse con Remus los días previos a la luna llena. Creo que sería capaz de comerse un hipogrifo él solito" -explicó Sirius pasando por alto la insinuación de Hermione.

"Oh, qué barbaridad..." -murmuró Hermione con aire ausente, para añadir a continuación como quien habla del tiempo: "Por cierto, Sirius, ¿por qué no hemos tenido hijos?"

Hermione tenía una gran curiosidad por ese tema, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo. Su vida había sido complicada, y se había acostumbrado a ir a lo práctico, es decir: si quieres saber algo, pregúntalo a saco. Y eso había hecho. Claro que Sirius acababa de engullir un suculento trozo de carne asada que se le fue directamente a la tráquea y empezó a toser como un loco.

"_Pneumoaestus_. _Agnus evanesco_" -pronunció Hermione rápidamente, con dos pases airosos de varita. Sirius pasó de lucir un bonito azul pitufo en el rostro a un sonrosadito saludable.

"Se te dan bien los hechizos de primeros auxilios" -comentó cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

"No cambies de tema" -atajó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

"El concepto sutileza no se estilaba mucho en tu pasado alternativo, ¿eh?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No había mucho tiempo que perder" -se limitó a contestar.

Sirius bebió un trago de cerveza de mantequilla y volvió a colocar la copa sobre el mantel. Hermione dejó su mirada fija en el pie de la copa mientras no dejaba de sorprenderse por cómo el gesto más sencillo mostraba en él una elegancia natural, innata.

"Hermione"

Al oír el susurro, volvió a fijar sus ojos en los grises de él. Sirius la miraba con seriedad, y con una cierta expresión vulnerable.

"Tú querías tener hijos" -comenzó a explicar. "Pero a mí no me pareció una buena idea"

"¿Por qué?"

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Unos golpes secos en el cristal de uno de los ventanales atrajeron su atención hacia una gran lechuza parda.

"Es de Moody" -gruñó Sirius al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla e iba a abrirle la ventana a la lechuza. "A ver qué ha sucedido ahora" -deslizó el pergamino de la pata del animal y lo leyó con detenimiento. "Parece que algunos testigos han visto a alguien que se parece mucho a Malfoy en Trafalgar Square, y ha habido un par de explosiones. Tengo que ir inmediatamente"

"Voy contigo" -se apresuró a añadir Hermione.

"No, Moody cree que pueda ser una trampa, dice que te quedes en casa" -dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño. "Ya está con la paranoia de siempre. Ten cuidado. Intentaré volver lo antes posible. Quédate sentadita y..."

"¿No le abras la puerta a desconocidos?" -interrogó ella con un tono falsamente dulce.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente.

"Eso, y no sobre todo no muerdas manzanas que te ofrezcan ancianitas encantadoras"

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

"¿Conoces los cuentos muggles?"

"¿Muggles?" -ironizó él. "¿De dónde te crees que sale la leyenda del Grim?"

------------------

Cuando Sirius se marchó, Hermione sintió que ya no tenía hambre. Se fue a su habitación y retomó la lectura del libro que estaba leyendo. Llevaba una media hora enfrascada en él, cuando el absoluto silencio que reinaba en la casa fue interrumpido por un chasquido metálico. Se quedó quieta, sin respirar apenas, sin atreverse a mover un dedo.

Hermione había sobrevivido a una guerra dura y cruel, y era una auror con experiencia. Se puso de pie de un salto, enarboló la varita, y pegó la espalda a la pared. Sabía que un ruido así sólo podía significar una cosa.

Mortífagos.

Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Unos metros más allá, a sus pies, descendía la enorme escalinata de mármol, y desde donde estaba podía ver en toda su extensión el magnífico vestíbulo. La puerta del comedor estaba cerrada, pero la del salón sólo entreabierta.

La chimenea.

La realidad apareció ante sus narices: habían cortado la red flu, pero la chimenea seguía siendo un agujero real que conectaba el interior de la casa con el exterior. Alguien había entrado por la chimenea, y posiblemente había llegado volando en escoba. Lo recordaba perfectamente: "_A mí me parece bien cerrar las chimeneas_" -había dicho Shackebolt. "_Siempre podemos aparecernos en las inmediaciones de la casa, y ellos pueden salir en escoba o con la moto de Sirius_"

Con la espalda todavía apoyada en la pared, escaneó con los ojos todo lo que veía, pero no percibía nada que le llamase la atención. Sin embargo, su sexto sentido le decía que allí había alguien. Alguien que la estaba mirando. Podía percibir la magia, algo que había aprendido a hacer con Remus. "_Si no puedes ver, ni puedes oír, ni puedes oler, todavía puedes sentir, Hermione_" -le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones. Y aquel Remus, su querido Remus, era un mago muy sabio.

"_Ténebra_" -susurró. Inmediatamente, todo el interior de la casa quedó a oscuras. Suponía que quien quiera que fuese el intruso, llevaba o una capa de invisibilidad o un hechizo desilusionador, así que, si iban a jugar a aquel juego, mejor hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones.

Se aplicó a sí misma un hechizo amplificador del olfato y del oído, y comenzó a sentir igual que un licántropo. Se despegó de la pared y se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalinata. Dejó que su exacerbada percepción la guiase y saltó desde lo alto de la escalera al piso inferior, aplicando un hechizo de amortiguación para no romperse el cuello, lo suficiente rápido para que el haz de luz púrpura que le habían lanzado mediante un hechizo no verbal acertase de pleno en una de las columnas del piso superior.

Le pareció que a su nariz llegaba un sutil olor a cuero: parecía el olor de las rodilleras de quidditch de Harry. Luego era verdad: quien estuviese allí había llegado en escoba. Y era un hombre, no cabía duda. Un hombre alto y fuerte, porque no se movía de forma grácil. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se lanzó al suelo y rodó hacia el otro extremo de la entrada. Un haz de luz azul chocó contra la base de la escalinata y rompió el bloque de mármol. Bien, estaba junto a la puerta. Olía la excitación, y a la vez el miedo. Y la furia. Y la rabia.

Pero no el odio. Quien quiera que fuese, no era Malfoy.

A pesar de las espesas tinieblas, era evidente que su contrincante la podía vislumbrar un poco mejor a ella que ella a él. Agarró la varita con los dientes y de un salto se agarró a la base de la barandilla, en la mitad de la escalinata, la saltó y se agachó en cuclillas en uno de los escalones, intentando esconderse del hombre. Sujetó la varita con fuerza. Oía los pasos amortiguados del supuesto mortífago, buscándola. Iba a empezar a subir las escaleras. Un escalón. Otro. Otro. Otro...

"¡DESMAIUS!"

------------------

En el momento en que Moody, Sirius, Remus y Tonks atraparon al falso Draco Malfoy y descubrieron que era un muggle desorientado haciendo el vándalo bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos y el hechizo _imperius_, ya era demasiado tarde. Hacía más de una hora que Sirius había salido disparado de Marauder Manor, y ahora regresaba montado en su moto y seguido de cerca por los otros tres, que iban en escoba.

Sirius estaba al borde de la histeria: cómo podían haber mordido un anzuelo así, más simple que el mecanismo de un abrelatas. Ahora Hermione estaría siendo torturada en algún lugar, lejos de allí, o quizás... Sólo de pensarlo le daban náuseas. Llegaron a los terrenos de Marauder Manor y no tuvo paciencia ni de aparcar su preciada moto: la tiró de cualquier manera, abrió el portón principal de un golpe de varita y echó a correr hacia la casa como no había corrido en su vida, seguido a considerable distancia por los otros.

Casi tiró la puerta abajo. El enorme vestíbulo, que siempre permanecía bien iluminado, estaba sumido en la penumbra.

"_Lumos máxima_"

Había una figura tirada en el suelo, inerte, atada y amordazada, sobre la que se inclinaba una segunda figura, llena de rasguños y magulladuras, pero viva y consciente.

Hermione levantó la vista y le sonrió, aliviada.

"Os presento al prófugo número uno de los mortífagos: el desaparecido, y hasta ahora nunca hallado, Marcus Flint" -anunció, en el momento en que Remus, Tonks y Moody aparecían por detrás de Sirius. "Como veis, a pesar de mi inestabilidad emocional, sigo estando en alerta permanente y..."

Pero Sirius no la dejó terminar. Se puso a su lado de dos zancadas y la abrazó de forma posesiva. Hermione parpadeó sorprendida ante la abierta muestra de afecto de Sirius, pero decidió dejarse llevar y respondió al abrazo con intensidad.

"No volveré a dejarte sola ni un minuto" -murmuró Sirius junto a su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo. "¿Me has oído, Moody?" -exclamó en voz más alta.

El jefe de Aurores afirmó con la cabeza.

"Aunque no creo que necesite demasiado de tu protección" -repuso.

"Yo tampoco creo que sea protección lo que necesita" -susurró Tonks al oído de Remus, mientras éste le daba un codazo.

-------------------------

**Hooooooooooooooooola a todo el mundo! Bueno, para que veáis que soy una santa, actualizo rapidito. Bueno, porque soy una santa, y por los festivos, jejeje... A ver, volvemos a tener acción, seguimos con la duda de por qué Sirius no quiso tener niños, ya sabéis qué era lo que iba a pasarle a Hermione... se nos ha quedado la cena a medias, pero todavía es viernes por la noche... **

**Vamos un momentito con los reviews.**

**algida**

Hola otra vez! Hombre, eso de que Harry parece un muñeco de cera... Vamos, en el jardín de La Madriguera, bien que reaccionó, ¿eh? Si llega a reaccionar más, la viola allí mismo... Tú déjalo, que no queremos que se interponga entre Sirius y Hermione... ¿o sí? Tonks también es de las mías... a mí me encanta ese personaje.

Besos de mermelada de moras.

**gata2242**

Holas! Como ves, las maniobras de Cordelia hacen escasa mella en Sirius, a pesar de su físico impresionante. Ya sé que esto es difícil de creer, pero para algo esto es un fic y Sirius es el chico 10. Y lo que le ha pasado a Hermione podría haber sido grave, pero es obvio que la chica sabe cuidarse solita.

Besos del tamaño del despiste de Trelawney.

**Fran Granger PW**

Hola de nuevo! A mí me gusta el humor, pero moderadamente, todo hay que decirlo. En cuanto a que Hermione se quede con Harry... no pierdas la esperanza. Pero lo que ya te digo de antemano, es que por encima de mi cadáver dejo que los Malfoy le toquen un pelo a Sirius. Vamos, anda...

Un beso gigante, del tamaño de la carroza de Madame Maxime.

**Isabella Riddle**

Bueno, espero que este capítulo te pareciese más animado, je, je, je. Pero no todo va a ser acción, ¿no?

Besos de helado de menta con trocitos de chocolate.

**Ann Potter:**

Ja, ja, yo pienso lo mismo que tú, esta Hermione está tonta del bote... Gracias por el review y aquí tienes la actualización que pedías.

Besos de mousse de chocolate.

**Clawy**:

Gracias por la crítica, me alegro de que te gustase. Hermione es demasiado independiente para dejarse influenciar por mí, qué le vamos a hacer... todo lo que puedo hacer yo es poner a Sirius tan, tan mono, como para que no sea capaz de abandonarlo, je, je, je...

Un beso enorme... ¡de turrón de chocolate!

**Lluna de mitjanit**

¡Hombre, un review corto, no me lo creo! No, si a mí me encantan los RR largos... Debías de estar muy eléctrica después de ver la peli. Yo iré este fin de semana, a ver qué tal. Con respecto al fic, ya ves que en este capítulo se aclaran pocas cosas, pero se introducen algunas, perdemos filosofía y recuperamos algo de acción trepidante. Espero que te guste.

Un beso del tamaño de... la cuenta de Gringotts de los Malfoy.

**Lorena:**

Efectivamente, Sirius ha madurado considerablemente, y Harry también lo ha hecho, pero ha perdido la "inocencia" en el proceso. Es lo que suele pasar cuando se abraza la filosofía de "el fin justifica los medios". A mí también me encanta Tonks, pero mi personaje femenino debilidad es Hermione.

Un beso de mazapanes mágicos...

**Nachita:**

Gracias por el review, y aquí tienes la actualización, guapa.

Besos de caramelos de cola.

**LenaLevineBernal:**

Gracias por el RR, y con respecto a las actualizaciones, hago lo que puedo, pero a veces, cuando estoy muy saturada de trabajo, no hay manera.

Un beso del tamaño de la herradura de los caballos que tiran del carruaje de Madame Maxime... (toma ya...)

**Mari Pa:**

Mmmmmm... no sé si veremos más recuerdos, pero sí sabremos lo que sucede en ellos... Sirius iba a explicarse, pero ya ves que no le dio tiempo, je, je,je...

Un beso grande... como la manía de Snape a las varitas.

**Layn**

Gracias por el review. ¿Qué por dónde van los tiros? Huy... yo de esto no puedo contar nada, nada, nada... qué le vamos a hacer.

Besos de refresco de limón.

**Lavender79 **

¿Qué quieres poder consolar a Sirius? Un momentito, que primero está la autora del fic, ¿eh? Mira, no me había dado cuenta... dejo a Hermione con Harry, Sirius se desconsuela... y ¡aquí estoy yo para consolarlo! Hala, qué buena idea...

Un beso grande, de helado de mantecado (rima y todo).

**isadorayukino:**

¡Completamente de acuerdo contigo! Sirius es un encanto, es un caballero, y aún encima cuando sufre es todavía más guapo. Si es que da gusto cuando alguien te comprende... Espero que este capítulo también te guste...

Besos de helado de nata (qué me pasa hoy con los helados?)

**Nebriniel:**

Síííí... Sirius es un caballero, pero el que merodeador nace, merodeador muere. Por eso la sonrisa que puso cuando Hermione salió sonrojada de la habitación. "La tengo en el bote", debió de pensar. Bueno, así todavía tiene más morbo...

Un beso enorme, del tamaño del campo de quidditch de Hogwarts...

**tercySScloe:**

Ja, ja, ja, veo que la paciencia no es tu fuerte. Deja que Sirius vaya a su ritmo, mujer, no vaya a ser que la fastidie por querer conquistar a Hermione en menos tiempo. Ya sabes que la guerra de Troya no duró los 45 minutos que parece durar en la película, ¿no? Pues Hermione es más dura de pelar que los troyanos.

Un beso de flan de mandarina... (lo he probado y está de muerte)...

**DrEaM-KaT**

No, por favor, no me lances cibercrucios, que se me desgañita el teclado... un poquito de por favor, que entonces no actualizo ni en las navidades del 2006, y luego me mandan crucios sin el ciber, que son aún peores... En cambio, las magdalenas de chocolate me encantan, te las cojo todas... Por cierto, tus fics me gustan mucho.

Un beso de mermelada de frambuesa "made in Molly"...

**Ginger**

Predecible, ¿eh? Bueno, bueno, ya veremos si dices lo mismo dentro de dos capítulos (léase esto con entonación de extremo sadismo)... Hale, hale, que no sea nada, ¿eh?

Un besito de tarta de moras...

**La Dama Arual**

Gracias por el RR!

Un beso del tamaño de la cabezota del calamar gigante...

**amsp14**

Pues sí, todo esto promete, porque gracias a Moody todas las parejas están cambiadas... estos aurores paranoicos... En fin, como ves, Sirius no se equivoca mucho al juzgar a Hermione, y de momento a Hermione no le hace muy feliz que Sirius comparta misiones con Cordelia (aunque no parece que Cordy sea un problema, la verdad...).

Besos de patatitas asadas con salsa de queso (hummmmmm...)

**Hermilidi**

Bueno, algo le sucedió a Hermione, pero de momento nada que una auror entrenada no pueda solucionar. Esta cena se ha quedado a medias, pero aún quedan muchas cenas en el fic... y con comensales muy variados. Bueno, aciertas completamente con el tema bebés. Es que hubiera sido una faenita... Y hasta Navidad habrá más capítulos, mujer... al menos un par de ellos...

Besos navideños de los que se dan bajo el muérdago (hale, un beso de Sirius, si quieres...)

**Lem B.G.:**

¿Que con quién me gustaría que se quedase Hermione? Bueno, en este fic con Sirius, que yo creo que es el que se la merece. Pero la chica es dura como un pedrusco. A Moody le pasa lo que a tanta gente (incluida yo), que con el tema de los cotilleos del corazón no se entera de nada. Y te aseguro que mi caso aún es más fuerte que el de Moody, que es que no me entero... Como ves, Sirius es bastante inmune, de momento, a los intentos de Cordelia. Parece que le gusta demasiado Hermione...

Besos del chocolate que guarda Remus para ocasiones especiales...

**HoneyBeeM**

Ay, sí, creo que aciertas con la definición de Sirius. Es que le sale la masculinidad por los poros. Yo me he pedido un Sirius por Reyes, pero creo que lo tengo claro... buaaaa...

Un beso del tamaño del barco de Durmstrang.

**BlAcK soPHIa**

Ja, ja, gracias por el review, espero que encuentres a un chico como Sirius, aunque te lo veo difícil: ¡es perfecto! Aunque hay algún sucedáneo por ahí, que en fin... yo tengo uno, pero no lo comparto...

Besos de... bueno, un beso de Sirius, que te lo has ganado.

**Carla Gray**

¡Hombre, mi escritora favorita! Bueno, has acertado por completo… Sirius no quería ni oír hablar del tema, pero no por culpabilidad, sino única y exclusivamente por celos, ese monstruo de ojos verdes que le decía Yago a Otello... Pero bueno, puestos en el lugar de Sirius, cualquiera es el guapo que no tiene celos, ¿no? Sirius no siente culpa, porque él no sabía nada de la relación Harry-Hermione hasta que lo intuye cuando él y Hermione hacen pública la suya. A Harry se le debió de quedar cara de acelga. A mí no me gustan los chicos malos... yo soy una clásica, me gusta siempre el bueno. Si puede ser con un puntillo travieso, mejor. Y claro, yo no sé si Rowling era consciente de las posibilidades eróticas que tenía un personaje que se transforma en lobo una vez al mes: sentidos exacerbados, una impulsividad incontrolada, los instintos a flor de piel... vamos, no sé, pero lo de la licantropía da mucho juego. Lástima que en los fics siempre huela a chocolate...

Besos de mousse de chocolate blanco (está de vicio)

PD: Respecto a Cordy... como ves, la pobre lo intenta, pero... (este personaje es una venganza personal a todas las Cordelias que en el mundo han existido)

**Bueno, hale, paro ya y actualizo, que sé que os voy a dar una sorpresa, subiéndolo un martes... Para los que se quejaban de falta de acción, toma acción. **

**Un beso para todos de vuestro personaje favorito (el pobre Sirius no va a dar abasto)**

**Lara**


	11. El amor, como ciego que es

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de los que intervienen en este fic me pertenece. La vida es dura. Camarero, póngame otro vodka...

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 10: El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen**** William** **SHAKESPEARE**

Los sábados son, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, días que dan mucho de sí. Cuántas cosas pueden pasar a lo largo de un largo sábado... y el que siguió al ataque de Marcus Flint fue un día fructífero... en todos los sentidos.

Flint fue apresado en espera de juicio y llevado a las mazmorras que para tal uso estaban acondicionadas en el Ministerio. Pasada ya la medianoche, Tonks regresó a su guardia con Shacklebolt, Remus se fue a su casa y Hermione y Sirius se quedaron en la suya. Moody quiso asegurarse de que Hermione se iba a dormir y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius cuando salía por la puerta principal de la casa.

"Dale algo con poción somnífera"

"Alastor, no voy a drogar a Hermione en contra de su voluntad"

"Necesita descansar. Tiene que estar..."

"Creo que ha quedado claro que esta Hermione necesita bien pocas cosas para estar en alerta permanente, Alastor" -se limitó a constatar Sirius.

Moody aceptó a regañadientes. La verdad es que le había dejado sorprendido la forma en que la chica había dejado K.O. a uno de los mortífagos que más problemas les había dado hasta el momento, y al que no habían conseguido atrapar nunca. La _otra_ Hermione era una auror capaz y entrenada, pero tenía que reconocer que _la nueva_ estaba capacitada para lo que le echasen. Lo que hacía el instinto de supervivencia...

Cuando Sirius volvió al salón, donde Hermione estaba tomándose una taza de té caliente que le habían preparado los elfos con poción para las magulladuras, se la encontró un tanto reacia a dormir, tanto con poción como sin ella.

"¿Por dónde íbamos?" -le soltó a bocajarro.

Sirius suspiró, enarbolando figuradamente la bandera blanca.

"En que tú querías tener hijos y yo no" -respondió sentándose frente a ella. "Hermione, de verdad que no me gusta demasiado discutir este tema"

"¿Me dejas ver entonces el recuerdo de la otra Hermione?" -pidió ella mirándolo con ojitos de cordero degollado.

"Hermione, esa mirada la inventé yo..."

"Sí, ya lo sé" -lo interrumpió ella con un gesto impaciente. "Pero quiero saberlo, quiero verlo de primera mano. ¿Por qué no me dejas ver el recuerdo?"

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Sirius enrojeció casi imperceptiblemente.

"Ese tema lo discutimos en circunstancias... bueno... un tanto íntimas..." -explicó un tanto turbado.

Hermione se puso tan roja que parecía ella la que calentaba al té y no al revés.

"Eh... oh... bueno..." -empezó a tartamudear. "Aún así..."

Sirius se pasó la mano por la nuca, dubitativo. Sabía que era una batalla perdida de antemano.

-----------------------

"¿De verdad que no te importa que vea el recuerdo?" -volvió a preguntar Hermione, levantando la mirada del pensadero, donde el recuerdo fluía con su característica textura entre líquido y gas.

Sirius soltó un gruñido.

"Sí que me importa. No me hace ninguna gracia, pero al fin y al cabo, es tu recuerdo y prefiero que lo veas a explicártelo yo" -refunfuñó el animago. "Voy a comer algo, la cena debe de estar todavía caliente. Estaré abajo" -finalizó, obviamente deseoso de salir de allí cuanto antes.

En cuanto Hermione se quedó sola, respiró profundamente e introdujo la cara en el pensadero. Se sintió caer en una enorme habitación, iluminada tenuemente por la luna llena que brillaba a través de los ventanales abiertos. Se vio a sí misma mirándola junto a los pesados cortinajes, vestida tan sólo con una camisa de pijama que le quedaba enorme. Lo reconoció como el pijama que llevaba puesto cuando se despertó tras su viaje en transportador temporal. Y la habitación era su dormitorio. Oh, oh... entonces...

Se giró lentamente y con renuencia dejó caer la mirada sobre la cama. Pacíficamente dormido y tapado hasta la cintura con la sábana estaba Sirius. La piel del torso, suavemente iluminada por la tenue luz, parecía tener matices azulados. La Hermione real se quedó mirándolo como hipnotizada: desprendía un aura de serenidad y belleza que impregnaba toda la escena, el tórax subiendo y bajando suavemente. Debería estar prohibido tener aquel aspecto, pensó.

Entonces, Sirius abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó en la cama, pasándose suavemente las yemas de los dedos por los párpados, en un gesto que lo hacía parecer muy joven y vulnerable. En el movimiento, la sábana se deslizó y la Hermione real se tapó la cara con las manos, en un gesto involuntario.

"Idiota" -pensó avergonzada. "Pareces una adolescente virginal entrando de tapadillo a ver una película para mayores"

Abrió lentamente los dedos que le tapaban los ojos. Lo que había descubierto la sábana era el pantalón del pijama que hacía conjunto con la camisa que llevaba puesta la Hermione del recuerdo. Suspiró con alivio. Miró a su alrededor, temerosa de que alguien pudiese verla hacer el ridículo de aquella forma bochornosa.

"Hermione, guapa..." -pensó-; "esto te lo vas a llevar a la tumba, ¿eh?"

Sirius se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la Hermione del recuerdo, que seguía mirando a través de la ventana, ensimismada. Suavemente, la abrazó por la espalda, cruzando los brazos sobre la cintura de ella, e hizo que la chica se recostase contra él, apartándole el pelo y besándole con gentileza la base del cuello. Ella sonrió muy ligeramente, y los dos se quedaron de pie, iluminados por la luna llena, abrazados y en silencio.

La Hermione real sentía que era imposible enrojecer más. Era... era como mirar por el ojo de la cerradura... El corazón le latía a mil por hora, avergonzada por espiar una escena tan íntima. Le costó un rato darse cuenta de que la mujer que estaba siendo abrazada era ella misma. Al cabo de unos instantes, la voz grave y entonada de Sirius se oyó en la habitación.

"¿En qué piensas?"

"Sirius... yo... me gustaría tener hijos..." -susurró ella, en un tono tan bajo que a la Hermione real le costó trabajo oírla.

El animago se puso serio, de repente, y se separó un poco de ella.

"No" -dijo simplemente.

Ella se giró y se quedó de frente a él.

"Sé que tú también lo deseas" -continuó imperturbable.

Él la miró como si le costase toda su fuerza de voluntad negarse a lo que ella le pedía.

"Claro que también lo deseo" -le confirmó. "Pero ¿qué pasará cuando regreses de tu viaje al pasado? Que te encontrarás casada conmigo. Con alguien a quien no ves desde hace diez años. Imagínate que además de encontrarme a mí como un anexo indeseado a tu vida, te encuentras con un bebé de pocos meses... A mí podrías mandarme a paseo, pero te verías obligada a cuidar del crío, no serías capaz de abandonarlo..."

"Yo jamás te mandaría a paseo" -insistió ella con empecinamiento.

"Tú no, cabezota, pero cuando regreses del viaje con el transportador, no serás exactamente tú" -continuó él, haciendo esfuerzos para que ella viese las cosas con su mismo punto de vista. "Tendrás que empezar de cero, y para eso lo ideal no sería tener a un pequeñajo dando saltos a tu alrededor llamándote mamá"

Ante la mención de la palabra _mamá_, a la Hermione del recuerdo se le puso cara de boba y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Sirius resopló desesperado.

"¡Tú no lo conocerías, Hermione! ¡Te perderías el embarazo, su nacimiento... no tendrías recuerdos de tu propio hijo! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Esos razonamientos parecieron hacer más mella en la chica, que lo miró a los ojos con expresión entristecida.

"¿Y si nosotros... si yo... no...?" -logró articular.

"Eso es lo que temes, ¿no? Que nos separemos... Te enamorarías de otra persona, y tendrías otros hijos..." -él intentaba consolarla, pero al ver la expresión de ella, intentó bromear- "...aunque ya no serían tan guapos, claro..."

"Idiota..." -murmuró ella, golpeándole el brazo delicadamente con el puño.

Él la miró fijamente. La cogió por los hombros y la acercó a él, abrazándola fuertemente. Le costaba muchísimo renunciar a tener hijos con _esta_ Hermione, sobre todo sabiendo que corría el riesgo de no tenerlos nunca, pero sabía que era lo mejor para los dos.

"Vamos... disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda para estar juntos"

Se quedaron un rato así, abrazados en silencio, y la Hermione real, que estaba segura de que había visto más que suficiente, salió del pensadero lo más rápido que pudo, agradeciendo que Sirius no estuviese allí para verla.

Necesitó permanecer un rato sentada junto al fuego para que los latidos del corazón recuperasen su lenta cadencia habitual. Vaya con el recuerdo envenenado que le había dejado su otro yo... acababa de presenciar en primera fila la intensidad de los sentimientos que ella y Sirius habían compartido como pareja. Hermione, quizás por la dureza de las circunstancias que le habían tocado vivir, huía de las cursilerías como de la peste, pero lo que había visto no era simplemente un montón de azúcar. En su vida, nunca, ni con Harry, se había sentido tan adorada y protegida como la Hermione que había visto.

Recordó sus conversaciones con Tonks y con su madre, en las que se mostraba incrédula cuando le decían que había estado enamorada de Sirius. ¡Incluso se lo había insinuado al propio Sirius! Se puso de pie de un salto, cada vez más agitada. Luego se sentó de nuevo, se levantó, fue hacia el pensadero, volvió a sentarse...

"Necesito... necesito un té..." -pensó para sí-; "...o un café... o algo más fuerte..."

Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que lo que necesitaba no era nada de todo eso.

Se hundió por completo en la butaca y se tapó la cara con las manos. Recordó que le había dicho a la metamorfomaga que no creía que pudiese compartir con Sirius las cosas que ella pensaba que debía compartir una pareja: la amistad, el compañerismo, el apoyo mutuo... Pero ahora veía claramente que compartían todo eso y mucho más. Y que por más que Sirius intentase mantenerse lo más distante posible con ella para que no se sintiese presionada, había visto con claridad meridiana que el animago la amaba profundamente.

Pero Harry... ella lo seguía queriendo; aunque se había sentido decepcionada por su forma de actuar en algunas ocasiones, pero nada le parecía lo suficientemente grave como para dejar de amarlo de un día para otro. Es verdad que era un Harry más endurecido, más frío... pero el destino se había ocupado de dejarlo acorralado en un callejón sin salida, al final del cual estaba el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Era él... o Harry. Seguramente Hermione no habría tomado las decisiones que había tomado su amigo, pero no podía culparlo por ello.

"Mierda" -susurró en voz baja. Ahora sí que estaba hecha un lío. Necesitaba tiempo... tiempo para pensar... y tiempo que pasar con los dos.

Claro que lo que la inexperta Hermione no sabía es que hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden planificar ante un calendario.

---------------------

Harry llegó de madrugada desde Escocia, a donde había salido zumbando la tarde anterior siguiéndoles los pasos a Holofernes Egan y Lear McFadden, dos ex-altos cargos del Ministerio que habían sido acusados y declarados inocentes de colaborar con los mortífagos. Cuando acudió a casa de Alastor Moody para comentarlo con él, éste le contó lo que había pasado con Flint y Hermione.

"Maldita sea, Alastor" -gruñó Harry en un tono de voz lo suficientemente irritado como para preocupar a su interlocutor. "Podías haberme enviado una lechuza, hubiese vuelto inmediatamente"

"Como ves, no hubo ninguna necesidad, Harry" -lo tranquilizó Moody dándole una palmadita en el hombro. "Hermione se bastó ella sola para dejarlo fuera de combate"

Harry asintió en silencio. Estaba tremendamente complacido de que Hermione fuese capaz de defenderse sin ayuda. Había descubierto que Egan y McFadden seguían fieles a la causa y en contacto con otros mortífagos falsamente arrepentidos o simplemente en paradero desconocido. Por separado tal vez no resultasen un problema, pero juntos y unidos bajo el estandarte de los Malfoy, podían hacerle a Hermione la vida muy, muy difícil.

--------------------

Ese mediodía, Harry y Hermione comían juntos en el Caldero Chorreante, después de que la chica hubiese aceptado la invitación del primero, que quería oír de primera mano toda la historia. Ron, que también iba a comer con ellos, todavía no había aparecido.

"Ese Flint... desde Hogwarts se veía por dónde iban a ir los tiros..." -decía Harry pinchando las rodajas de tomate como si fuesen la cabeza del ex-jugador de quidditch.

"Bueno, uno menos..." -intervino alegremente Hermione. "¿Cuántos mortífagos crees que pueden quedar en libertad?"

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Es un número difícil de precisar" -dijo-; "los dos que he visto ayer en Escocia, Egan y McFadden, están en contacto con otros. Sabemos que Parkinson y Goyle siguen fieles a la causa, y parece que Parkinson esconde a los Malfoy en algún lado, pero no sabemos dónde. Dudo que en Malfoy Hall, sería muy arriesgado. Crabbe también está en libertad, y Zabini, aunque nunca hemos podido probar nada con respecto a Zabini... Ron y Ginny están en ello... y Wilgoren y Jugson, que usaron la excusa de la maldición _imperius_... el hijo de Travers, que estudió en Durmstrang... calculamos que pueden ser unos veinte, en total, pero es posible que sean más..."

"¿Veinte?" -exclamó Hermione asombrada. "Caramba, no sabía que podían ser tantos... de todos modos, en mi pasado, Zabini nunca estuvo mezclado con los mortífagos, aunque puede que en este las cosas hayan cambiado..."

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No, yo tampoco lo creo, y además él y Malfoy siempre se llevaron muy mal" -concluyó. "Pero sí, son muchos... ¿asustada?"

Hermione sonrió.

"Ya sabes que no... no estaba asustada cuando sólo quedábamos Remus y yo... ahora que están en inferioridad de condiciones, te aseguro que no me impresionan"

"No te confíes" -le aconsejó Harry adoptando una mirada sombría.

"No lo hago" -rechazó ella con un gesto. "Dejad de sobreprotegerme, ¿queréis?"

"Yo no te sobreprotejo, Hermione" -trató de explicarle Harry inspirando profundamente. "Y no te creas que te subestimo. Durante toda mi vida me he enfrentado muchas veces a Voldemort o a esas ratas sanguinarias de sus mortífagos, y afortunadamente siempre he tenido miedo"

"¿Miedo?" -inquirió Hermione con mirada de incredulidad.

Harry asintió. "¿Te acuerdas del torneo de los Tres Magos?"

"Claro"

Harry tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. "Creo que fue la primera vez que tuve realmente miedo de que me mataran".

Hermione no dijo nada. Harry parecía haber comenzado una particular forma de confesión.

"No estaba preparado, pero aunque lo hubiese estado, las pruebas eran aterrorizadoras. Competía con Diggory y Krum, y aunque pareciese una damisela en apuros, incluso Fleur estaba mucho más capacitada que yo para el torneo. Me moría de miedo... cuando salí a enfrentarme con el colacuerno, sólo quería huir... la prueba del lago no fue tan dura, pero el laberinto era una auténtica pesadilla... y al final del laberinto estaba Voldemort..."

Se quedó un rato en un silencio denso que Hermione no se atrevió a romper. El Harry que ella conocía no solía hablar demasiado de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y tenía la sensación de que éste tampoco.

"Cuando el cáliz escupió mi nombre, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ojoloco... hasta Snape, me miraban como si fuese una oveja atada a un árbol en mitad del bosque prohibido... ellos ya sabían a lo que me enfrentaba... y tenían miedo" -Harry hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente. "Voldemort había puesto en marcha un plan muy elaborado para llevarme al cementerio y conseguir algo de mi sangre para resucitar y a la vez ser inmune a la protección de mi madre" -continuó Harry con un rictus amargo. "Y en cuanto estuvo completo y vivo de nuevo, me estuvo torturando un rato y después quiso matarme enseguida. Yo lo esquivé y me escondí detrás de una lápida, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, que tardaría unos minutos más o menos, pero que sin la protección de mi madre no tenía nada que hacer. Y la verdad es que no quería morirme, pero menos aún quería morirme escondido. Mientras, Voldemort se reía de mí. Así que salí de detrás de la lápida con la varita en alto, dispuesto a morir de pie, como mi padre. Estaba aterrorizado, pero salí igual. El resto ya lo sabes... los espectros de mis padres me ayudaron y pude escapar con vida..."

Hermione asintió. Todavía no se atrevía a decir nada.

"Tenía quince años... todavía no sabía lo de la profecía, pero de alguna forma intuía que Voldemort no iba a descansar tranquilo hasta que me matase, y el miedo no me abandonó nunca" -Harry enfocó sus ojos por un momento en los de Hermione, antes de volver a dejar la mirada perderse en algún punto indefinido. "Durante todos estos años no me importaba nada morir, pero lo que no quería era que él sobreviviese. Si me hubiesen propuesto morir después de cargármelo a él, hubiese firmado lo que fuese. ¿Entiendes?" -Harry volvió a mirarla, esta vez con intensidad.

"Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decirme, Harry..." -murmuró Hermione asintiendo lentamente.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente, dejándolo hecho un desastre. "Cuando Sirius nos contó que habías viajado desde un futuro en el cual Voldemort había vencido... aquella era la peor de mis pesadillas, Hermione... ese... ese ser, el que había matado a mis padres, y a Cedric, y a casi todos los miembros de la primera Orden del Fénix... iba a sobrevivir y vencer. Tantos años de dolor y muerte, tanto sacrificio, el sacrificio de mi madre... ¡para nada!"

Hermione empezó, por primera vez desde que había visto en el pensadero el recuerdo sobre el secuestro de Ginny, a comprender a Harry. Puso su mano sobre la de él y la apretó ligeramente.

"Seguramente me he equivocado muchas veces, a lo largo de estos años..." -reflexionó él. "Pero volvería a tomar todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomé. Algunas de esas decisiones nos distanciaron, pero tenía que hacerlo"

Hermione asintió otra vez. Le pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando ordenárselo un poco, sin éxito.

"No podría soportar perderte" -le soltó él de golpe y porrazo. "Lo que intentaba decirte antes es que lo malo no es tener miedo, porque tienes... tenemos... motivos más que justificados para tenerlo: lo malo es que el miedo te condicione. Debes tener cautela, y no salgas nunca sola. Quiero que Sirius te acompañe a todas partes cuando no estés de turno conmigo. Si yo hubiese actuado siempre solo, ya estaría muerto. Eres lo más importante para mí; ganar la guerra no tendría sentido si te ocurriese algo. Espero que estén interrogando a ese Flint sin demasiados miramientos" -añadió con una mirada fría que hizo estremecer a Hermione.

"Supongo que no apoyarás los interrogatorios... eh... agresivos, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó ella vacilante.

"Por supuesto que no apoyo la tortura" -matizó él mirándola intensamente. "Pero espero que le hayan hecho engullir un litro de _veritaserum_ y le hayan sonsacado dónde se esconde esa sanguijuela de Malfoy"

Hermione lo miró dubitativa.

"Sabes que hay un antídoto para el _veritaserum_, Harry" -le recordó ella. "¿Qué harías si Flint se lo hubiese tomado?"

Harry pareció dudar un momento. Le sonrió suavemente y colocó su otra mano sobre la de su compañera, acariciándola discretamente.

"Nuestros compañeros tienen métodos para interrogar a los detenidos que no implican la tortura, Hermione. Jamás apoyaría otras formas más... contundentes" -afirmó.

Hermione pareció tranquilizarse, y Harry le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. En realidad, Harry sabía que seguramente Flint no se había tomado el antídoto, pero si lo hubiese hecho, no tendría ningún reparo en aplicarle un par de _cruciatus_ bien dados a Flint, con tal de sonsacarle dónde se escondían los Malfoy. Hermione parecía no comprender que los mortífagos no podían ser tratados con melindres. Eran crueles y sanguinarios, y si la atrapasen con vida, seguramente ella cambiaría de parecer y aprobaría sus métodos.

Hermione volvió a suspirar. Harry se mostraba profundamente enamorado de ella, pero... algo no encajaba en el esquema que le había acompañado en los últimos años. Este Harry no era el mismo que el otro Harry. Más frío, más despiadado, menos vulnerable... Lo quería mucho, muchísimo, y seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero no podía lanzarse a sus brazos sin más. Había algo que se lo impedía.

"¡Hola! ¿Lleváis mucho rato esperando?"

El pelirrojo acababa de hacer su aparición en el Caldero, jadeante, con la túnica llena de cenizas y signos visibles de que acababa de utilizar la red flu. Sus dos amigos separaron las manos entrelazadas rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para que él no lo notase y enarcase las cejas ligeramente.

"¡Ron!" -exclamó Hermione levantándose para darle un abrazo.

Harry se limitó a saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza y una palmada en la espalda, cuando se sentó a su lado. El pelirrojo empezó a quejarse de que seguir a Zabini era más aburrido que vigilar al calamar gigante, que parecía estar limpio de cualquier contacto con los mortífagos y que no encontraban ningún indicio de actividades extraordinarias en su rutina habitual. Cuando llevaban un rato de animada charla, Hermione se levantó para ir al baño, y los dos amigos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Entonces, el varón más pequeño de los Weasley se giró hacia su amigo y se lo quedó mirando con seriedad.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres explicarme por qué me miras así?" -le preguntó Harry con cara de cabreo.

Ron inhaló aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

"Explícame tú, Harry. Ella es la esposa de Sirius"

Harry puso cara de sorpresa. De todos sus amigos, de quien menos se hubiera esperado que notase algo era de Ron.

"Estás viendo cosas que..."

"Ahórrate las monsergas, Harry" -lo interrumpió Ron con un gesto. "Supongo que hubo algo entre tú y ella hace tiempo, o en el pasado del que viene, pero es Sirius, tío... aquel que comía ratas por estar cerca de Hogwarts para ayudarte durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¿recuerdas? Al que se cargaron en el pasado de _esta_ Hermione por ir a salvarte al Departamento de Misterios. Tu padrino, tío... eres como su hijo..."

"Ya lo sé, Ron... estoy seguro de que Sirius..."

"Sí, seguro que Sirius lo entiende" -acotó Ron con cara de mala leche. "Pero en el pasado de _esta_ Hermione tú la palmaste hace dos años y Sirius hace quince. Llevas las de ganar, eres su mejor amigo, y ella siempre tuvo debilidad por ti" -Harry frunció el ceño al oír las palabras del pelirrojo-; "pero aunque Sirius lo permita, porque Sirius te quiere como un padre... se va a quedar hecho una mierda..."

Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Todo lo que Ron le decía era verdad, pero...

"Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo" -le contestó con un gesto de derrota.

---------------------------

Hermione leía ensimismada junto a la chimenea del salón, cuando Sirius entró en casa, tiritando de frío. Había venido en su moto, y cuando lo hacía se negaba a utilizar hechizos calefactores. Decía que entonces no tenía gracia.

"¿Qué tal el día?" -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa tímida. Ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema del pensadero.

"Bien, aunque de momento, parece que Flint no sabía nada del escondite de los Malfoy" -explicó, tras abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla. "¿Te parece bien que salgamos a cenar fuera o ya tienes planes?" -le preguntó el animago.

Hermione asintió. Se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a la compañía y las muestras de afecto por parte de Sirius. Se sentía cuidada y protegida cuando estaba con él, y aunque sabía que no lo necesitaba, era un muy agradable cambio, después de tanto tiempo de obligada autosuficiencia.

"No, me encantaría salir a cenar contigo" -respondió sonriente.

Sirius sintió un aumento súbito de la temperatura ambiente. "La verdad es que estoy muerto de hambre".

"¿Has comido con Moody?" -supuso Hermione. El viejo auror se enfrascaba en el trabajo de tal forma que era incapaz de recordar que sus subordinados necesitaban llenar el estómago de vez en cuando.

"Sí, y con Cordelia" -respondió Sirius.

"Con... ¿Cordelia? No sabía que hoy también trabajabais juntos..."

Sirius la miró con una cara absolutamente hermética.

"Cordelia es excepcionalmente buena en interrogatorios" -le respondió. "Se tardan al menos dos días en recibir la autorización para utilizar el _veritaserum_, y generalmente es ella la que suele empezar a intentar sonsacar algo"

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con cara de boba, y sin saber por qué le vinieron de pronto a la cabeza las retorcidas maneras en las que Cordelia podría interrogar a un detenido. Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se echó a reír de buena gana.

"¡Caramba, Hermione, y yo que pensaba que eras una buena chica...! No, no es _así_ como Cordelia interroga a los detenidos, aunque seguro que Flint lo preferiría..." -le aclaró, ante el bochorno de Hermione, que estaba tan roja que parecía a punto de estallar. "En realidad, Cordelia es una experta en Legeremancia, y en general en muchos hechizos y pociones que se utilizan para que el interrogado baje las barreras mentales y permita que hurguemos en su mente..."

"Oh..." -se limitó a decir Hermione. Bueno, era evidente que si Cordelia era una auror cualificada, no era sólo por saber pintarse la raya del ojo.

"Veo que te sorprende..." -insinuó Sirius con sorna.

"N... no... yo... bueno..." -tartamudeó Hermione sin saber qué decir. "La verdad es que Cordelia... no me parecía..."

"Cordelia es muy lista, no la subestimes" -le dijo Sirius enarcando una ceja. "Aunque parezca que sólo usa la varita para peinarse, no es así. En realidad es extraordinariamente hábil..."

Hermione sintió una punzada al oír esto.

"Me alegra... tener a alguien tan... capacitado, en nuestro grupo" -murmuró, mordiéndose la lengua al momento de decirlo.

Sirius puso una media sonrisa maliciosa.

"Oh... detecto cierta animadversión hacia Cordelia..." -insinuó, disfrutando con la primera vez que detectaba una debilidad así en Hermione. "¿Tiene algo que ver la abierta adoración que me profesa?" -le preguntó con guasa.

Hermione volvía a tener la cara de color fresa.

"¿No te lo tienes un poco creído?" -inquirió ella fríamente en respuesta. "De cualquier modo, no veo muy correctos sus obvios intentos de... bueno, cómo se comporta contigo... al fin y al cabo..." -no pudo continuar.

Sirius se lo estaba pasando en grande.

"Al fin y al cabo, estoy casado, ¿no?" -finalizó la frase por ella. "Pero ella saben que tú no eres la Hermione que todos conocíamos, y que hace diez años que no me ves... Cordelia puede suponer que tú y yo, como en realidad es cierto, no hacemos demasiada... vida matrimonial, ¿me equivoco?"

Hermione ya pasaba del rojo fresa y lucía un bonito tono butano.

"N... no, pero de todos modos, no está bien... porque... porque..."

"Porque simplemente, no está bien" -finalizó Sirius, sonriendo con sinceridad y dejando ya de tomarle el pelo. "Sí, por supuesto que tienes razón, sea cual sea mi relación contigo ahora, te aseguro que la actitud de Cordelia no me resulta muy apropiada"

Hermione cerró la boca.

"De todos modos" -continuó Sirius- "no debemos ser demasiado duros con ella... sobre todo porque deberíamos aplicarle el mismo rasero a todos, y si juzgamos demasiado estrictamente a Cordelia..." -Sirius se inclinó hacia Hermione, hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella-, "...deberíamos hacer lo mismo con todo el mundo, ¿no?"

Hermione sintió cómo el estómago parecía haberle desaparecido del abdomen para luego volver a aparecer con un yunque de treinta kilos en su interior. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de Sirius: si juzgaban demasiado estrictamente a Cordelia, deberían hacer lo mismo con el bueno de Harry... porque salvando las distancias, los dos se estaban comportando de forma parecida. Y si ella sentía que le hervía la sangre al ver a Cordelia intentando ligarse a Sirius mediante todas las armas a su alcance, seguramente Sirius había sentido lo mismo cuando ella y Harry habían estado a punto de besarse en los jardines de La Madriguera.

"Dejemos de hablar de Cordelia, que es un tema poco interesante" -propuso Sirius con una sonrisa cálida y abierta. "He pensado que te gustaría ir a un restaurante que hay cerca de Diagon Alley, donde también íbamos con frecuencia" -sugirió.

"De acuerdo" -aceptó Hermione, agradecida por el cambio de tema. "Así podríamos retomar la cena que cierto mortífago tuvo la mala baba de interrumpirnos ayer"

------------------------

"_Incitamentum_" -pronunció Hermione ante el sobrio espejo de su cuarto de baño, que al momento transformó sus líneas rectas en una moldura barroca, histriónica y gesticulante. "Hola, Boris"

"Oh, hola, Hermione, querida" -saludó Boris con indiferencia, rencoroso por el tiempo que se había pasado en hibernación. "¿Necesitas algún consejo o es que sólo quieres pelearte un rato conmigo?"

Hermione se echó a reír.

"No necesito consejos, Boris, pero hoy me encantaría hacer una excepción y que me asesorases sobre qué ponerme" -le explicó divertida. "Verás, Sirius y yo vamos a cenar fuera, y hoy me apetecería ir un poco..."

Pero Boris no la dejó terminar.

"¿Consejos? ¿Quieres mi asesoramiento?" -casi gritó el espejo, que parecía que de pronto le había tocado la lotería. "¡No puedo creérmelo! ¡Te has vuelto humana, pequeña... humana!"

Hermione puso cara de fastidio.

"Siempre he sido humana, al contrario que tú, plasta" -le replicó. "Oye, no quiero nada del otro jueves, sólo que me digas qué me pongo, para... bueno, para no ir como siempre, pero sin parecer demasiado... distinta..."

Ante tamaña contradicción, Boris, que por algo era el mejor "_stylist coach_" del mundo mágico, no pudo menos que crecerse y aceptar el desafío con espíritu olímpico.

"Mmmmmm... sin ir como siempre, pero no demasiado distinta... mmmmm..." -murmuraba Boris, que parecía a punto de rascarse una ceja inexistente-; "difícil, pero no imposible... lo primero, nada de tejanos... lo ideal sería un vestido corto de cóctel, negro a poder ser, porque tú con colores... no sé, no sé... con una chaqueta informal, o mejor todavía un _trench_ en algún color neutro... para compensar, unos tacones, y unos pendientes impactantes... y..."

Hermione suspiró. Aquello había sido una mala, muy mala idea...

------------------------

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, lo dejo aquí porque ya estoy harta de escribir. A ver qué os parece, y no os quejéis, que os he dejado entrar en el recuerdo de la discusión de los bebés, ¿eh? Hale, tanto que lo pedíais, pues ya lo tenéis. **

**¡Qué mono es Sirius, ¿eh! ¿Os he dicho ya que me parece un encanto? Bueno, pues cada vez más. Si no me lo trae Santa Claus, se lo pido a los Reyes, por aquello de la competencia.**

**¡ATENCIÓN! En el próximo capítulo pasarán varias cosas: Sirius y Hermione se van a cenar, pero algo les interrumpe (de nuevo) la cena. ¿Qué pasará? Recordad que es sábado y por tanto Tonks ha vuelto de su guardia, pero se ha ido Remus, que está de turno el sábado y no después por la luna llena. Aunque se encontrarán la noche del sábado, por motivos que ya os contaré...**

**Otra cosilla: he visto por fin Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, y no tengo palabras... ¡me ha encantado! Bueno, voy a dar mi opinión personal, a quien le importe un rábano, saltaos el párrafo... Ya sé que se pasan por el forro algunas cosas, pero es que adaptar ese peazo libro no es fácil... yo me lo he pasado en grande, y me ha sorprendido Daniel Radcliffe, el actor que hace de Harry, que hasta ahora tenía la expresividad de una acelga, pero me ha entusiasmado lo bien que finje estar acoj... muerto de miedo, quiero decir (por aquello del rating). Las caras que pone cuando va a enfrentarse al colacuerno, son de antología. Y la verdad es que la ambientación se sale. Los tíos lo han logrado, de verdad. Lástima que vistan a Hermione para el Baile de Navidad como si fuese un repollo... Krum me ha gustado, la verdad es que el chico siempre ha tenido mis simpatías. Lástima que hayan dejado a Sirius aparcado... pero bueno, siempre nos queda la siguiente película, ¿no?**

**Y ahora, los reviews...**

**DrEaM-KaT**

Así que un besito, ¿eh? Anda que no pides nada, tú... De momento aquí tienes un potito recuerdo del pasado...

Besos peludos y suaves de Crookshanks...

**Fran Granger PW**

Ja, ja, ja, a mí también me gustan las mismas frases que a ti. Bueno, no sabemos todavía si Tonks está embarazada o no, es Sirius el que lo ha dado por supuesto... aunque sabiendo que es ella la que se toma la poción anticonceptiva, es como para temerse lo peor... ¿o lo mejor? Y en cuanto a McGonagall dando clases de planificación familiar... bueno, es que se me ponen los pelos como escarpias sólo de pensarlo... uf... En cuanto a la cena romántica Hermione/Sirius, a eso van, pero ya verás cómo las circunstancias (y una autora un tanto sádica) hacen que esta cena tampoco llegue a los postres... ñec, ñec, ñec...

Bueno, hago caso omiso de tu intento de sonsacarme con quién se queda Hermione, y te mando un beso apasionado de Hermione o de Ginny, la que prefieras...

**Nebriniel**

Veo que has disfrutado el capítulo 9, sobre todo por la acción... bueno, pues espérate al próximo, que ya verás, ya... voy a tener que darles unas vacaciones a todos, para compensar... Sí, tendrás que esperar algo más para ver algo de romance consumado en este fic, pero no tanto como crees... je, je,je..

Pues hale, para que veas, otro beso (este casto, en la frente, para que no te vicies), de Sirius...

**Lluna de mitjanit:**

¿Has visto una bufanda rosa fucsia y verde fosforito? Caramba, veo que la realidad supera a la ficción... pues nada, a ver si la encuentro y se la regalo a Tonks por Reyes... Tonks, todavía no sabemos si está embarazada o no, sólo sabemos que Sirius lo supone y que Remus cree que no (de todos modos, los hombres nunca se enteran de nada, así que de Remus no nos podemos fiar. Sirius es más intuitivo). Aunque nos vendría mejor saber la opinión de Tonks y si se ha tomado la poción o no... En cuanto a tu beso del tamaño de la cuenta de Gringotts de los Malfoy... el que estén en la cárcel no significa que se hayan arruinado, ¿no?

Bueno, pues un beso del tamaño de la cuenta de Sirius, hala, que ese está forrado sin duda...

**LynxBlack**

Pues no, un Sirius así ni se vende ni se alquila, porque si así fuese ya habría pedido yo un préstamo al Banco Nacional... Ya ves que en lo de los niños has acertado, pero no matemos a Cordelia, hombre... con que Sirius no le haga caso, ya tiene bastante castigo, la pobre...

Un beso en la mejilla, de parte de Sirius (no me lo agobiéis)...

**Cassandra Black**

Me gusta que le encontrases humor al fic, porque es lo que más me está costando... Sí, todos son unos caballeros, pero sobre todo Sirius y Remus, que al fin y al cabo son los mayores... pero Harry, exactamente como un caballero no se está portando, ¿no? Vale que esta Hermione no está enamorada de Sirius, pero caramba, que es su padrino, coincido con Ron (por una vez en la vida)... En fin, ya sé que a Harry se lo perdonamos todo por ser quién es, pero que no se confíe. Eso de que en el amor y en la guerra todo hoyo es trinchera... tampoco, ¿eh?

Un elegante beso en el dorso de la mano, de Remus (es al que más le pega un beso así...)

**La Dama Arual**

Bueno, lo que me he reído con un review... sobre todo con la Hermione volviendo de trabajar "soy Rambo y no siento las piernas" y Cordelia en plan "Barbie fiesta Sly"... esto te lo copiaré en algún capítulo, lo presiento, así que vete poniéndole el copyright...

Er... un beso de... ¿Legolas, por ejemplo? Je, je, je...

**Clawy**

Mmmmm… no, no podemos matar a Cordelia, pobrecilla… pero sí podemos hacer que Sirius ni la mire, que yo creo que le va a dar más rabia... Veo que todos habéis dado por buena la explicación de Sirius... pero mira que Sirius es un tío, y todos los hombres justifican los cambios de humor de una chica por cualquier tipo de cambio hormonal... en fin, ya veremos cómo acaba ese posible embarazo...

Un beso muy cariñoso de todos los hermanos Weasley...

**HoneyBeeM**

Hola, ¿cómo andamos? ¿Sirius mujeriego? ¿Dónde lo dice? Pues en ninguna parte, pero cuando Harry cotillea el recuerdo de Snape en el pensadero (La Orden del Fénix), ve a un Sirius adolescente, guapo a rabiar y al que mira una chica con ojitos de cordero degollado, sin demasiado éxito. El resto de la leyenda del Sirius mujeriego en realidad es obra de los fics, je, je, je... Pero bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que, si Sirius era un mujeriego (en este fic Tonks lo insinúa), desde luego se ha enamorado de Hermione hasta el tuétano...

Un beso muy tierno de Bill Weasley (que según Rowling, es el Weasley que está más cañón...)

**algida**

Jo, pues no se me había ocurrido lo del cruce licántropo-metamorfomaga, ja, ja,ja... aunque en principio no sabemos nada de la herencia de la licantropía, ¿no?

Un beso tímido, tímido, de Harry.

**Tania Stratman**

Bueno, compararme con Carla ya es un halago en sí. Los mortífagos se van a quedar un poco traspuestos, no sólo con perder a uno de los suyos (Flint), sino porque en el próximo capítulo, los aurores van a mover ficha y... no puedo leer más. Y no, Sirius no puede seguir manteniendo el control porque al pobre le va a dar un infarto. De ahora en adelante va a controlarse cada vez menos... (música de suspense)...

Una hilera de besos por el antebrazo, del merodeador que prefieras...

**Hermilidi**

Buena pregunta: ¿por qué está Hermione celosa de Cordelia si no prefiere a Sirius? Pues, aunque te parezca mentira, puede ser por un cierto espíritu de propiedad... a veces queremos algo sólo porque otro también lo codicia, ¿no? ¿Será esto lo que le sucede a Hermione? ¿Ah? Hermione está acostumbrada a pelear con mortífagos, pero un mortífago siempre es un mortífago, y son duros de pelar, aunque nuestra chica lo es aún más... a lo que está acostumbrada Hermione es a pelear todos los días... ¡de los dos últimos años! Claro, práctica no le falta... Bueno, y en cuanto a Tonks... ya veremos si está embarazada o no y cómo reacciona Remus ante tal posibilidad... démosles tiempo...

Un tierno y expresivo beso de nuestro licántropo favorito...

**Ginger:**

Caramba, esa Poppy Popp debía de ser todo un personaje, ja, ja, ja... Bueno, Cordelia es más sutil... En cuanto al veritaserum... la verdad es que Tonks no lo hizo adrede... se confundió la poción con la botella de sidra que guardaba y claro... todos a guantazo limpio...

Un beso de... ¿Oliver Wood? (Siempre me ha parecido un tío guay)

**Lem B.G.**

Bueno, aquí tienes la respuesta de por qué Sirius no quería tener hijos: un ejemplo claro de su ingente generosidad (si es que es perfecto...). A mí también me encanta cómo pasa de Cordelia: porque, como se ve en este capítulo, Cordelia es guapa e inteligente, pero... no es Hermione... así que lo lleva crudo. Definitivamente, este Sirius se ha enamorado de Hermione como un tonto y no la cambia ni aunque le regalen un tambor de Colón antimanchas...

Un beso de... hala, te dejo elegir... de quien te dé la gana...

**Nachita**

Vamos a ver… ¿de verdad crees que te voy a destripar el final del fic? Ay, qué cara más dura...

Un millón de besos acompañado de varias caricias en la nuca de nuestro animago favorito...

**konnyta granger**

Sí, estoy de acuerdo: Hermione está cegata como un topo. Vamos, yo despierto del viaje en el tiempo y me encuentro casada con Sirius, y es que mis "hip, hip... ¡hurra!" se oirían en Durmstrang... Efectivamente, ya ves que has acertado con lo de los hijos de Sirius y Hermione... imagínate que vuelves del viajecito y te encuentras a varios pequeñines con tu pelo y los ojos grises de Sirius... bueno, yo particularmente dar saltos de alegría, pero Hermione... mira que es rarita...

Un beso largo, cálido y de los que quitan el aliento... del ex-presidiario más guapo de la historia de Hogwarts...

**BlAcK soPHIa**

Ja, ja, ja… vamos a ver primero si Tonks está embarazada o no, ¿vale? De momento tenemos la sospecha, pero nada más... Sí, Sirius es perfecto y no creo que Hermione lo comparta, de momento. No tienes más que ver lo "bien" que le cae Cordelita... y en cuanto a mi sucedáneo... bueno, es que si te lo cuento no te lo crees... aunque es casi, casi, más caballeroso que el original, je, je, je...

Hale, un beso estremecedoramente apasionado del merodeador más carismático de todos... ¿adivinas cuál?

**kira-agp:**

Bueno, gracias por este primer review, y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Tú no te agobies por los exámenes, y deja un review cortito si no tienes tiempo.

Un beso cariñoso del animago de la cornamenta...

**Lorena:**

Bueno, yo no creo que Sirius se vaya a dar por vencido... vamos, o poco lo conozco... Sí, Hermione también es mi debilidad, aunque me fastidia esa inseguridad que tiene y que se adivina en los libros... confía mucho en su cerebro, y poco en su atractivo, y a mí me parece que sí lo tiene. La verdad es que las chicas, cuando nos cruzamos con una Cordelia, nos sentimos un trapillo...

Un amistoso beso del Weasley que prefieras...

**amsp14**

**¡**Ah, Harry no estaba porque no debía estar! No era el momento de que Harry viese cosas que de momento no debe ver. Como ves, Sirius no quiso tener hijos, no por los hijos, sino por Hermione. Sabía que, tal y como es ella, con ese sentido de la responsabilidad y todo eso, hubiese sido incapaz de dejarlo plantado sólo por el daño que le hubiese hecho a los enanos. Y lo que Sirius no quería es que ella siguiese con él sólo por los mocosos... Pobre Cordelia, a mí me da pena, la pobrecilla... tan mona que es y tan buena en legeremencia, y no se entera de que es tan probable que consiga liarse con Sirius como que Lockhart sea el próximo ministro de magia... A mí también me encantó cuando llega Sirius jurando en arameo porque Hermione se ha ido a cenar con Harry, y se la encuentra en casa y con la cena lista, je, je, je... ¡Sirius, tontaina, espabila!

Un beso de Sirius, en cada dedito de la mano...

**aloromora**

No, no te estás liando… realmente Harry ha cambiado en este tiempo alternativo. Y es verdad que da muchas cosas por hechas, y se puede llevar un gran chasco. Ya ves que todavía queda mucho fin de semana por delante, en esta historia...

Un beso gentil, de tu merodeador favorito, en el lóbulo de la oreja...

**Lavender79**

Je, je… gracias por el review, guapetona. En realidad lo adictivo no es la historia, sino Sirius... je, je, je... lo de las navidades no lo sé, ni se me había ocurrido. En realidad están exactamente a 27 de noviembre de 2004... aún queda mucho... En cuanto a Cordelia... sí, perfecta está, pero para lo que le vale...

Un beso del animago que más te guste, en la clavícula derecha...

**gata2242**

Caramba, espero que estés bien de tu operación... y lo dice tan campante, la tía, brrrrrr... yo estaría en cama pidiendo mimitos. En cuanto a los términos raros, tenías que verme cuando escribo: con el diccionario en un lado buscando palabrejas, el diccionario de latín para buscar nombres de hechizos, en internet buscando refranes para los títulos... soy como el hombre orquesta...

Un beso... de cualquier profesor o ex-profesor de Hogwarts que prefieras (a que va a ser Lupin?)

**Ana L.:**

Perdonada por el mini-review: más vale corto que nulo!

Si mis besos dan hambre, los de hoy... imagínate. Pues para ti un beso del Gryffindor que prefieras, y en donde prefieras, hale...

**sara fenix black**

Bueno, a ver… me has dejado alucinada con tu review, me he puesto roja, naranja, rosa fucsia y roja otra vez… me has dejado el ego más o menos como el de Malfoy, imagínate... A mí me gustan mucho tus fics, y he seguido casi todos, pero sobre todo SFP&SFB, y acabo de ver que has subido una secuela de Esa chica es mía, que me encanta (sobre todo el personaje de Marian Nowak)... bueno, que precisamente tú me halagues el fic me ha dejado tontuela durante tres días... Las cosas que más te gustan son precisamente las que más me gustan a mí... poner a Remus como el más don Juan de los merodeadores, la caballerosidad de Sirius... en fin, que me has dejado más esponjada que mi canario. Sólo te puedo decir que espero que la historia no te defraude y te siga gustando.

Pues, como no podía ser menos, para ti un beso de Sirius, igualito que el del recuerdo de Hermione...

**Carla Gray**

¡Hola, maestra! Estás como un cencerro, pero tienes razón: el que Sirius tire la moto como una colilla sólo quiere decir una cosa: que antepone Hermione a la moto, lo cual quiere decir que está enamorado de ella hasta el cerebelo... Coincido contigo plenamente en que Hermione se las apaña divinamente solita, y los peazo cretinos de sus compas lo van a descubrir a lo largo de este fic, no te preocupes. Pero no me tires de la lengua, joé, que acabo largando más de la cuenta... Y sí, supongo que con un clon de Sirius en pequeñito pegado a tus rodillas, debe ser difícil andar zascandileando por ahí detrás de Harry... si es que Sirius es tonto de puro caballeroso. Pero qué quieres... a mí me gusta así...

Un beso... bueno, mira, un beso de Remus, de estos que sólo sabe dar Remus, a menos de 24 horas de la luna llena... (espero que te guste más que los Ferrero Rocher)

**Mianra**

La verdad es que pongo refranes y frases hechas o citas literarias... algunos me los sé y otros los saco de Internet o de donde sea... esta es una cita de Shakespeare, pero la verdad es que antes pensaba que era un refrán. La verdad es que tanto Hermione como Pansy han salido dos hembras de armas tomar, en ese capítulo, ¿eh? Flint no parece muy listo, es verdad, pero a mi me tiene una pinta de sanguinario... Cordelia, pobre, es que es así ella, y estas chicas que están perfectas aunque salgan de un secuestro, es que no las aguanto (y las hay, ¿eh?). En cuanto al elfo Black (sí, Winny es chico), piensa que al fin y al cabo, es contratado, ja, ja, ja...

Un beso... de... tu sangre limpia favorito... (y no creo que sea Arthur Weasley, je, je...)

**Sweety:**

Harry y Hermione son también mi pareja favorita, es cierto, pero no puedo decirte con quién acaba Hermione, porque dejo la historia completamente destripada... pero tranquila, que no será un fic excesivamente largo.

Un beso liviano y acariciador del merodeador que elijas, en esa zona del cuello cercana al lóbulo de la oreja (mmmmm...)

**Cris:**

Hale, aquí tienes la actualización, como pedías... espero que te guste.

Un beso del miembro del trío de oro que prefieras (no te quejarás...)

**Bueno, aquí se acaba por hoy. Ya véis que hoy los besos eran menos... calóricos, pero igualmente dulces, ¿eh?**

**En fin, espero que no me tiréis muchos tomates, pero si lo hacéis, que no sean en conserva que hacen más pupa. **

**Un beso enorme para todo el mundo.**

**Lara**


	12. Amor con amor se paga

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de los que intervienen en este fic me pertenece. Ahora bien, si alguien me los quiere regalar por Reyes... no hace falta que me los regaléis todos: con Sirius me llega.

Bueno, pensaba actualizar el fic el día 6, como regalo de Reyes para todos los que seguís el fic, pero no me dio tiempo. Así que, como regalo de Reyes diferido, aquí tenéis el capítulo 11 de "De la sartén... ¿al fuego?". Para compensar la espera, el capítulo es largo... muy largo... y os aseguro que pasan muchas, muchísimas cosas.

Esta vez voy a contestar los reviews al final del capítulo, pero como en ffnet ya no se permite hacer eso, a partir de ahora contestaré a los reviews en un review que firmaré yo, como ya está haciendo mucha gente. Es que responder a cada uno por separado es un rollo...

Bueno, y de momento, eso es todo. Aquí os dejo con un capítulo más... bueno, en realidad, no puede decirse que este sea un capítulo más, porque... en fin, ya lo veréis...

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 11: Amor con amor se paga**

Sirius se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropa y esperó pacientemente por Hermione al pie de la escalera. Al principio se quedó allí, de pie, pensando que tardaría los tres minutos de siempre, pero al ver que no bajaba, decidió sentarse en los escalones. Cuando oyó el sonido de sus pisadas, se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

Hermione llevaba un vestido negro y sobrio, que sin embargo dejaba toda la espalda descubierta. Los zapatos eran planos pero exquisitos, y colgando del brazo llevaba un original abrigo en rojo Gryffindor. Se había alisado y recogido el pelo en una coleta baja, y se había negado en redondo a maquillarse, haciendo que a Boris casi le saliese una úlcera.

Sirius tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no hacer una tontería.

"Ya estoy lista, siento haber tardado..." -se disculpó ella, ruborizándose ligeramente al verlo.

"No importa" -dijo Sirius. "Esperar ha merecido la pena, estás guapísima" -Le tomó el abrigo del brazo y la ayudó a ponérselo, obligándose a sí mismo a no recorrerle la espalda desnuda con los labios. "Voy a tener que ir lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro a todos los que te lancen miradas libidinosas"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

Sirius acercó su frente a la de ella y suspiró. Pero qué densa era, a veces...

"Sí, porque entonces, el primer hechizo que tendría que lanzar sería a mí mismo" -se separó de ella, que volvía a tener la cara como un tomate, y le ofreció el brazo. "En fin, vámonos ya, que mi estómago ruge como un tiranosaurus rex pidiendo su cabra..."

"¿Cómo vamos a ir?" -preguntó Hermione con un dejo de esperanza en la voz.

"En mi moto" -respondió Sirius con una sonrisa maléfica, haciendo que a ella se le demudase la expresión. Era lo único que no le gustaba del mundo mágico: qué manía con desafiar la ley de la gravedad...

"¿Es imprescindible?" -lo intentó ella.

"Podemos ir en escoba, si quieres..." -bromeó Sirius enarcando las cejas- "pero en la moto te tengo más cerca..."

"Sirius..." -lo reprendió ella.

"Esa actitud virginal no pega demasiado con el escote que llevas, ¿sabes?" -remarcó con una mirada apreciativa.

Hermione intentó darle una colleja, pero el merodeador fue más rápido.

"Idiota..." -murmuró, volviendo a notar cómo le ardía la cara.

Sirius salió silbando por la puerta principal, agradeciendo el aire fresco nocturno que ayudaba a bajar las altas temperaturas que había sentido desde que Hermione había hecho su aparición en lo alto de la escalera. Pensó que la "mano" de Boris estaba detrás de aquel maravilloso aspecto que lucía ella, y que si Hermione había pedido ayuda al espejo mágico, era una muy, muy, muy buena señal...

----------------------

Sirius había vuelto a acertar, porque el restaurante era encantador. Los cientos de velas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas le daban una atmósfera casi irreal. El techo estaba hechizado, como en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, para reflejar el aspecto real del cielo, y el increíble efecto envolvente se veía enfatizado por el ambiente nocturno. Hermione se dejó conducir por Sirius mientras el maître los acompañaba a su mesa.

"Me gusta mucho. Me parece volver a estar en Hogwarts" -susurró ella por encima de la carta.

Él le sonrió con satisfacción.

"Me alegro. Este era tu favorito" -le confesó.

"No me extraña. Tengo la sensación de que McGonagall va a ponerme el sombrero seleccionador de un momento a otro"

"Mmmmmm... el Gran Salón, el sombrero seleccionador, McGonagall... ¿qué más necesitarías para que la velada fuese perfecta?" -preguntó Sirius.

"La velada ya es perfecta" -pensó Hermione. Y cuando vio cómo Sirius elevaba las cejas se dio cuenta de que lo había pensado en voz alta. Deseó que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase allí mismo.

Desde que había bajado las escaleras de casa y lo había visto allí, vestido con la elegancia informal de siempre, y mirándola con intensidad apoyado en el pasamano de la escalera, había tenido que repetir mentalmente los ingredientes de todas las pociones que conocía (y no eran pocas) para apartar los ojos de los apetecibles labios del animago. Se encontraba tan a gusto a su lado que no necesitaba nada más.

Sirius reprimió una sonrisa de depredador. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó que ella estaba coqueteando abiertamente, pero entonces vio el apuro que estaba pasando y decidió ayudarla quitándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

"Te recuerdo que hace una semana te desmayaste cuando te enteraste de que te habías casado conmigo" -bromeó. "Desde entonces, mi autoestima ha sufrido un revés irreparable"

Hermione soltó un bufido, avergonzada.

"No es justo" -protestó. "¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado tú en mi lugar?"

"Mejor no te lo digo..." -contestó el animago mirándola divertido y levantando las cejas de modo sugerente.

"¡Sirius!"

"Tú lo preguntaste..."

Hermione pensó que se había ruborizado más en una semana que en toda su vida anterior.

Pidieron la cena y estuvieron charlando un rato de forma tranquila y relajada. Sirius colocó cuidadosamente su varita a un lado de la mesa, de modo que no molestase pero no la perdiese de vista.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" -le preguntó Hermione.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy tampoco van a dejarnos cenar tranquilos" -repuso el animago con resignación.

Hermione se sorprendió. "No pensarás que van a atacarnos en un restaurante lleno de gente, ¿verdad?"

"No" -repuso Sirius. "Pero Alastor puede convocarnos en cualquier momento. Si hay algún indicio de los Malfoy, Moody querrá atacar cuanto antes"

"Pensé que me habías dicho que Flint no sabía nada" -recordó Hermione.

"Sí, pero hace ya una semana que los Malfoy se escaparon de Azkaban. En cualquier momento cometerán un error" -repuso Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. "Los cogeremos tarde o temprano, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Lo único que importa es que sea lo antes posible y que durante ese tiempo no cometan más desmanes".

"Sirius... ¿no tienes miedo?..." -le preguntó ella.

El animago enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

"¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De los mortífagos, de Voldemort, de que Tonks nos intoxique en la cena de Navidad? ¿De...?"

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Miedo, ya sabes... al enfrentarte con magos oscuros... miedo a los Malfoy..."

Sirius pareció pensarlo detenidamente. Finalmente, fijó su mirada en Hermione y se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que sí... tienes miedo siempre que tienes algo que perder" -respondió evitando una respuesta directa. "¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?"

Hermione le habló de la conversación que había tenido con Harry. Sirius bebió un sorbo de su copa mientras se concentraba en las palabras de ella.

"Imagino que Harry te dijo todo eso para que tuvieses cuidado" -interpretó. "Tu problema es que vienes de un tiempo alternativo donde las cosas han ido tan mal, que casi da igual que te maten o no... cuando se ha perdido todo, lo más frecuente es ser un poco temerario"

"Sin embargo, todo es más sencillo" -confesó Hermione apartándose un mechón de la cara.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

"Antes las cosas eran más simples. Cuando me levantaba por las mañanas, mi objetivo era sobrevivir. Y al principio, cuando aún teníamos el control del ministerio, meter mortífagos en Azkaban, también" -recordó ella con la mirada perdida. "Al final se trataba únicamente de llegar al día siguiente con vida. Pero ahora..."

Sirius la miró con gesto preocupado.

"Ahora estás viva, Voldemort ya no está... la mayoría de tus amigos y tus padres están vivos... todo debería ser más fácil"

"Pero... hay cosas que me resultan confusas. Los límites entre... lo que está bien, y lo que está mal... están más diluidos... creo que hemos perdido un poco de... humanidad..." -intentó explicar, refiriéndose a Harry pero sin querer pronunciar su nombre.

Sirius pareció estar pensando en algo durante un rato.

"Entiendo..." -dijo Sirius. "En tu pasado, estábais viviendo el final de una guerra que se estaba perdiendo. Esa es una situación excepcional, y los bandos están muy bien delimitados. De todos modos, ya te dije esto una vez, hace muchos años: el mundo no se divide en mortífagos y buenas personas. Hay muchos magos y brujas que no son mortífagos, pero, o bien hicieron la vista gorda, o fueron colaboradores, y otros que, estando en el bando contrario a los mortífagos, fueron tan sanguinarios y crueles como ellos"

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

"Yo no quiero acabar perdiendo el norte, Sirius..."

Él le dirigió una mirada que ella ya le había visto en el pensadero, y sintió cómo se le derretían las vísceras.

"Te puedo asegurar que tú, de todos nosotros, eres la que menos podría actuar así" -aseveró Sirius con un gesto de la mano, zanjando el tema. "Y ahora vamos a pedir la cena antes de que ese camarero de allí que nos mira tan mal nos lance una sarta de maldiciones..."

La cena transcurría de forma deliciosa para Hermione, que de tanto ruborizarse empezó a pensar si no habría tenido razón Boris al recomendarle que se maquillase. Sirius estaba de un humor excelente (desde que había visto a Hermione vestida con aquel encanto audaz), y mezclaba con su atractiva conversación habitual auténticas cargas de profundidad de sutil flirteo. Tan sutil que a veces Hermione se preguntaba si habría oído bien, no queriendo preguntar nada por miedo a parecer idiota.

"¿Qué tal está Boris?" -le preguntó Sirius como si le preguntase por el tiempo.

"B... bien... supongo..." -respondió Hermione atragantándose.

Sirius la miró con sorpresa.

"¿Todavía lo tienes hibernado? Pobre Boris..." -la regañó.

Hermione se concentró en su ensalada. Ni muerta iba a reconocer que había recurrido al espejo para su estilismo de esa noche.

"Estoy pensando en deshacerme de él. Podría regalárselo a Cordelia" -le soltó, picada.

"Cordelia no necesita a Boris, Hermione" -constató Sirius haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Y yo sí?" -le preguntó.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

"Pues no sé qué decirte... cuando vas vestida como de costumbre y no todo el mundo está pendiente de tu escote no me siento tan nervioso. De todos modos, puedes preguntárselo a ese... a ese que se acerca a saludarte"

Hermione se giró y sorprendió a varios especímenes masculinos que disfrutaban de su cena en el restaurante lanzándole miraditas nada sutiles, mientras uno de ellos ya se había levantado de la silla y se acercaba a su mesa con una sonrisa en la boca. La bruja más inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts sintió el deseo irrefrenable de aparecerse en algún punto lejano de Groenlandia: el hombre que se acercaba era Augustus Pomeroy, miembro del equipo de inefables del ministerio, y durante el pasado alternativo de Hermione un ocasional amante (dos noches, en realidad), casi un año después de la muerte de Harry, y que no había significado absolutamente nada para ella.

Claro que cualquiera sabía si se conocían de algo en este presente alternativo.

Qué bien, ¿no?

Hermione volvió a mirar a Sirius presa del pánico, quien los miraba alternativamente a Pomeroy y a ella con expresión interrogante.

"¿Lo conoces?" -tuvo tiempo de preguntarle al animago, en un susurro.

"Un inefable" -respondió él lacónico. "Nos conocimos en el Ministerio hace tres o cuatro años, pero no lo he vuelto a ver".

"¡Granger! ¡Qué sorpresa!" -exclamó el recién llegado saludándola efusivamente. "Black" -hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Sirius y le alargó la mano, que el animago le estrechó. "Vaya, acabo de regresar del continente, donde he estado destinado todo este tiempo, y no puedo creer que haya tenido la suerte de encontrarte nada más volver. ¿Sigues en el cuerpo de aurores?"

Hermione no sabía dónde meterse. Pomeroy tenía más o menos su edad, y era atractivo pero un tanto pagado de sí mismo. Tipo Lockhart, pero menos exagerado, claro. Se había liado con él en un momento de debilidad, y había salido corriendo al ver que él asumía que la cosa iba en serio. Pomeroy no podía entender que una mujer que sucumbiese a sus encantos no estuviese enamorada de su augusta persona hasta la médula. Pero todo esto había ocurrido en su pasado alternativo... ¿qué papel jugaba Augustus Pomeroy en este tiempo paralelo?

"Yo... yo no sabía que habías estado fuera, Augustus..." -acertó a decir.

"Oh... bien... pero creo recordar habértelo dicho antes de marcharme" -replicó el inefable dudando entre el malestar porque ella no recordaba su conversación y la euforia porque lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. "Pero bueno, hace mucho tiempo de eso... _Hermione_... me permites que te llame Hermione y no Granger, ¿verdad?"

"Yo..." -la pobre tenía tal caos en la cabeza que no sabía ni que responder.

"Efectivamente, es mejor que no la llames Granger, Pomeroy..." -se oyó la acerada voz de Sirius. "Entre otras cosas, porque ya no se llama Granger... ahora es Hermione Black".

Augustus Pomeroy palideció hasta alcanzar el tono cetrino de un vampiro. Sonrió con envaramiento, los felicitó por su boda y después de apenas un minuto de divagar, declaró que se alegraba terriblemente de haberlos visto y los dejaba disfrutar tranquilamente de su cena.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, tanto Sirius como Hermione se dedicaron durante unos minutos a comer en silencio. El cerebro de Hermione echaba humo, pensando en que quizás Pomeroy y la otra Hermione no habían tenido ningún tipo de relación íntima... al fin y al cabo él la había llamado Granger... tenía que preguntarle a Tonks...

"¿Qué tal... la ensalada?" -Hermione levantó la vista y se cruzó con la mirada de Sirius fija en ella, con expresión entre divertida y curiosa.

"B... bien..., bien..." -respondió vacilante.

"Parece que en tu pasado, tú y Pomeroy os conocíais bien" -observó Sirius, al que no había pasado desapercibido el trato familiar con el que Hermione había saludado al inefable.

"Eh... no, sí... la verdad es que nos conocíamos bastante... también era inefable, pero no se había ido a ningún lado... estaba en nuestro bando, contra los mortífagos, pero no lo volví a ver desde hace más o menos un año... la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de si estaba vivo o muerto" -explicó ella jugueteando con el tenedor.

Sirius la miraba con disimulada malicia. "¿Y erais muy amigos?" -volvió a preguntar, ahora ya más directamente.

"Bueno, amigos, amigos, lo que se dice amigos..." -divagó Hermione.

"Bueno, lo has llamado Augustus..." -insinuó Sirius.

"Ya sabes, al final de la guerra... las formalidades desaparecen..."

"Creo haberte entendido que hace un año que no lo ves..."

Hermione suspiró.

"¿Tanto te interesa conocer mi pasado?" -le preguntó con tono de fastidio.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa cargada de dobles intenciones.

"Te aseguro que me interesa mucho más tu presente" -contestó.

Hermione enrojecía pensando en la respuesta de Sirius, cuando la varita del animago se iluminó de forma tenue y comenzó a vibrar casi imperceptiblemente sobre el mantel.

"¡Es la señal de Moody!" -exclamó Sirius. "¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"¿Qué?" -acertó a preguntar ella. El hechizo del momento se había roto.

"Las varitas, están interconectadas..." -le explicó Sirius, mientras se ponía de pie. "Vamos, tenemos que salir para el despacho de Alastor zumbando... esto tiene que ser algo relacionado con los Malfoy..."

Hermione asintió en silencio. Aunque estaba disfrutando mucho de la cena, no le importaba nada interrumpirla si se trataba de fastidiar un rato a Draco Malfoy.

-------------------

El despacho del jefe de los aurores estaba lleno a rebosar cuando llegaron. Cordelia tenía todo el mal aspecto que podía llegar a tener, es decir, que algunos mechones de su abundante cabellera estaban algo despeinados y la impactante seda púrpura de la túnica estaba un poco arrugada en las caderas. Las mejillas mostraban un rubor natural, superpuesto al artificial, de haber estado concentrada todo el día. Estaba tomándose una poción caliente para el dolor de cabeza, sentada en el sillón de Alastor, que se lo había dejado caballerosamente.

"Hola, Sirius, Hermione..." -saludó el auror con un gesto de cabeza. "Como estaba diciendo, Cordelia ha encontrado algo en el cerebro de ese cabeza hueca de Flint"

"Una imagen..." -dijo ella ante el gesto de invitación de Alastor. Se había animado un poco al ver entrar a Sirius. "He visto a los Malfoy, padre e hijo, junto a una casa en ruinas, con un cementerio, en una colina... la verdad es que le he dado muchas vueltas, y estoy segura de que es la mansión Riddle"

"Pero la derrumbaron" -la interrumpió Remus frunciendo el ceño. "El ministerio muggle tiró la casa alegando grietas, o algo así. Y no creo que sea habitable... sólo queda la fachada y las paredes exteriores"

Cordelia se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy segura, Lupin"

"¿Había alguien más en la imagen?" -preguntó Sirius.

Cordelia asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un elegantísimo movimiento con la melena y sonriendo ligeramente.

"Crabbe y Parkinson" -enumeró la auror; -"y había alguien más que sólo he visto parcialmente, y que creo que era Travers. Pero ha sido una visión muy rápida y ni siquiera he podido oír lo que decían, Sirius"

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que llamase por el apellido a Remus y por el nombre de pila a Sirius. Se sujetó las manos a la espalda, reprimiendo las ganas de sacarle los ojos a la auror.

Harry, que permanecía de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados, fue el siguiente en hablar.

"Vayamos ya" -sentenció con el tono suave de quien está acostumbrado a que se obedezcan sus órdenes. "No quiero exponerme a que cuando nos decidamos a ir los pájaros ya hayan volado"

"Sí, creo que es lo mejor" -afirmó Moody. "En cuanto lleguemos, hay que registrar primero los terrenos de la casa, la vieja choza del vigilante y el cementerio. Remus y yo por el ala norte, y Sirius y Harry por la fachada sur, iremos directamente a la casa. Kingsley, Ron y Ginny se encargarán de los jardines y la casa del guarda, y Tonks, tú irás con Hermione al cementerio. En cuanto uno de nosotros vea señales de mortífagos, enviad un patronus"

"¿Y yo?" -preguntó Cordelia con voz lastimera.

"Tú estás muy cansada, después de todo un día de legeremancia, Winterthrop" -repuso el auror, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. "Vete a tu casa y descansa"

"Alastor, de verdad, quiero ir... no estoy cansada" -replicó la auror poniendo morritos.

"De acuerdo" -rezongó Moody mirando al cielo. "Con Kingsley a los jardines. Ron y Ginny a la casa del guarda"

Cordelia disimuló muy bien su frustración, pero su gesto de fruncir los labios no le pasó desapercibido a Hermione. La bruja más inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el rostro amable de Remus, mirándola francamente divertido. El licántropo estaba acostumbrado a los intentos de Cordelia por acercarse a Sirius, pero nunca había interceptado un gesto de celos en Hermione. Le guiñó un ojo, con guasa, y ella enrojeció (otra vez) hasta la raíz del pelo.

"¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta allí?" -preguntó, temiéndose una nueva y peligrosa forma de elevarse varios metros del suelo.

"Con un traslador" -respondió Harry alzando su varita y buscando con la mirada algo lo suficientemente grande como para poder sujetarlo todos. "Apareceremos en las afueras de Little Hangleton, y de allí iremos a la mansión Riddle" -se sacó la capa de viaje que llevaba, la estiró en el suelo y la tocó con la punta de la varita. "Vamos, sujetaos todos, que nos largamos"

Hermione alargó su mano hasta casi tocar la capa de Harry, que ahora vibraba ligeramente, mientras todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

"¡Ahora!"

Y, sintiendo el familiar tirón bajo el ombligo, el grupo de aurores comandado por Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody desapareció del despacho de éste último para aparecer a las afueras de un idílico pueblecito muggle.

--------------------

"Ésta es la puerta" -susurró Harry en voz apenas audible mientras palpaba el marco de hierro y madera. "Hay que abrirla con un hechizo silenciador o..."

Sirius asintió sin decir nada. Apuntó con la varita a los goznes y las hojas se abrieron en silencio, lentamente. Los dos aurores se deslizaron en el interior y permanecieron quietos unos minutos, respirando sin hacer ruido, hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del interior. Harry cerró la puerta con un golpe de varita y esperó.

Al cabo de un rato, vieron que estaban en un pequeño vestíbulo que sin duda había lindado con las cocinas, a tenor de los restos de azulejos que se veían aquí y allá, todavía adheridos a las paredes de piedra. En una esquina se veía un trozo de mármol cóncavo que parecía el fragmento de un viejo lavadero, apoyado todavía en un pedazo de muro casi completamente derruido. Dos puertas se abrían, incompletas, a cada lado de la inmensa habitación.

Harry se pasó la mano por la nuca y se acercó a Sirius, los ojos fijos en la puerta que había a su derecha.

"¿Cada uno por una?" -se limitó a preguntar.

El animago asintió, en silencio.

"Pero no se lo digas a Alastor... nos meterá una buena bronca por no permanecer juntos" -sugirió, como si estuviesen planeando una travesura sin importancia.

Harry hizo un gesto de aceptación y se giró hacia el vano de la puerta. "Nos vemos en la puerta principal... si encuentras algo, haz un hechizo de intercomunicación de varitas"

"Lo mismo digo" -añadió Sirius. "Yo iré bordeando el ala oeste, y tú no te despegues de las paredes que dan al este"

Padrino y ahijado se separaron un poco y se quedaron inmóviles. Se giraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron, sus rasgos borrosos en la oscuridad.

"Ten cuidado" -susurró Harry con una media sonrisa.

"Y tú no hagas tonterías" -le aconsejó Sirius desordenándole el pelo.

"Me pides un imposible" -contestó Harry con una mueca. "Pero intentaré comportarme..."

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales cada uno de ellos atravesó una de las puertas, enarbolando la varita y deseando fervientemente encontrarse de frente con alguno de los Malfoy.

--------------------------

"Mira, las señales de las maldiciones que Voldemort le envió a Harry" -dijo Tonks apuntando con el dedo a los desconchones que había en un ángel de piedra armado con una imponente espada.

Hermione se inclinó para mirar donde decía su compañera, mientras la metamorfomaga vigilaba su espalda. Efectivamente, la enorme estatua estaba rota en algunos lugares, y uno de sus pies descalzos mostraba la amputación de todos los dedos. Reprimió un escalofrío.

"Esta debe de ser la tumba donde lo ataron cuando Colagusano lo hizo sangrar" -supuso Hermione. "Debieron de ser unos minutos bastante largos"

"Sí" -corroboró Tonks con un escalofrío. "Oye, aquí no hay ni rastro de mortífagos..."

"Eso parece" - admitió Hermione. Las dos aurores vigilaban continuamente la espalda de la otra, con la varita en alto y la mirada atenta a su alrededor. "Mira allá, aquel panteón..."

Hermione lanzó un hechizo revelador que impregnó toda la zona de un viento fluido que se transformaba en humo oscuro alrededor de todo aquello que ocupaba un volumen. Se utilizaba para contrarrestar encantamientos desilusionadores.

"Nada..." -comentó con fastidio.

"Sólo nos quedan esas tumbas de allá" -dijo Tonks señalando un grupo de estatuas aladas que velaban varias lápidas de granito.

Se dirigieron hacia ellas y rastrearon toda la zona de presencias invisibles.

"Ni capas de invisibilidad, ni hechizos desilusionadores, ni hechizos de incorporeidad, ni nada de nada" -masculló Tonks con desencanto. "Lástima, me hubiera gustado llevar a Malfoy envuelto con un lacito, como un regalo de Navidad para Alastor"

Hermione reprimió la risa, imaginándose a un ilusionado Ojoloco abriendo un paquete con forma humana.

"Vamos a aquella colina de allí; podemos vigilar todo el cementerio y descansamos mientras esperamos una señal de los demás" -propuso, señalando una loma.

Cuando llegaron allí, Hermione y Tonks se colocaron de forma que se vigilaban mutuamente la espalda mientras no le quitaban ojo al camposanto, sentadas sobre una roca rodeada de hierba que crecía salvaje.

"¿Qué tal va todo?" -preguntó Tonks en voz baja como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Bien" -contestó Hermione.

"Bonito vestido..." -comentó Tonks.

"Normalito..." -gruñó Hermione, lanzando una maldición a una sombra que veía tras una lápida, y que resultó ser una rata.

"Sería normalito si lo llevase Angelina Jolie" -repuso la metamorfomaga, que estaba muy al día de los actores muggles.

"Qué simpática estás hoy..." -se limitó a refunfuñar Hermione.

"Así que... ¿todo bien?" -repitió Tonks.

"Todo perfecto" -remarcó Hermione con un suspiro.

Silencio sepulcral (nunca mejor dicho).

"¿Qué tal la cena?" -la voz susurrante de Tonks volvió a oírse en la colina.

"Interrumpida" -respondió Hermione lacónica.

"¿Y la comida?" -volvió a preguntar Tonks.

"Nutritiva" -volvió a responder Hermione.

Silencio de nuevo.

"¿Pero os lo pasasteis bien en la cena?" -insistió Tonks.

"Estábamos cenando como un día más, Tonks. No era ninguna salida especial" -mintió Hermione con desfachatez.

"Claro, por eso ibas vestida como si fueses a recoger un Óscar"

Silencio por tercera vez.

"¿No vas a contarme nada?" -interrogó con voz de fastidio la metamorfomaga.

"No" -contestó Hermione-; "al menos, hasta que me cuentes tú a mí qué le pasa a tu metamorfomagia"

Tonks ahogó una maldición.

"No puedo, Hermione..." -susurró. "No hasta que... ¡mira eso!"

La metamorfomaga señalaba un punto a la espalda de Hermione, que se giró tan rápidamente como pudo. Un enorme oso plateado bajaba al trote desde lo alto del terreno, donde se alzaba la casa. El oso se acercó, dio una vuelta en torno a ellas y se desvaneció en el aire.

"Es el patronus de Alastor" -explicó Tonks. "Vamos a la casa: han encontrado algo"

Se acercaron a la casa todo lo rápido que fueron capaces, lanzando hechizos reveladores cada vez que veían una sombra moverse. Alcanzaron la puerta principal de la fachada norte al mismo tiempo que Ron y Ginny, que volvían de la casa del antiguo guarda. Kingsley y Cordelia ya debían de estar dentro.

"¿Algo por allí abajo?" -preguntó Ron sin abrir la boca, con un gesto de la mano.

Hermione y Tonks negaron con la cabeza.

"_Alohomora_"

Las dos hojas de la puerta se abrieron sin un chirrido. El inmenso vestíbulo del edificio estaba tan oscuro que no podían ver absolutamente nada.

"_Lumos_" -susurró Hermione entrando en primer lugar.

La débil luz de la varita les dejó ver parte de la enorme estancia. Había una gran escalinata tan destrozada que apenas se distinguían los escalones, y parecía sostenerse en pie gracias a un hechizo. Los dos cuerpos giraban sobre sí mismos hasta el piso superior, el cual no alcanzaban a ver desde donde estaban.

"_Nox_"

Debajo de la escalinata, varios puntos de luz se encendieron y se apagaron rápidamente, a la voz susurrante de "_lumus_" y "_nox_". Se acercaron allí y se encontraron con todos los demás.

"_Muffliato_"

"Hemos oído algún ruido y hemos visto las luces de dos varitas" -les explicó Remus en voz innecesariamente baja. "Parece que hay alguien arriba, pero no sabemos cuántos. Hemos registrado el piso de abajo y no hay nadie"

"Tampoco hay mortífagos en el cementerio" -susurró Hermione.

"Los jardines están libres" -añadió Kingsley.

"En la casa del guarda no hay nadie" -finalizó Ginny. "Pero hemos encontrado restos de comida reciente"

"Seguro que Parkinson o algún otro se la trae hasta aquí" -supuso Ron.

"Subamos ya" -dijo Harry impaciente.

Se separaron en dos grupos, cada uno de los cuales subió por una escalinata. Iban en silencio, en la más absoluta oscuridad, sin hacer ningún ruido. El piso superior parecía aún más ruinoso que el inferior: las paredes que habían dividido las diferentes habitaciones estaban derrumbadas, alcanzando sólo alturas medias, pero un auténtico ejército de mortífagos podía esconderse tras ellas.

Fueron dispersándose en silencio, las varitas preparadas y la respiración contenida. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus ojos conseguían penetrar mejor la densa oscuridad nocturna.

"¡Ah!" -Cordelia soltó un grito ahogado cuando un haz de luz azul le acertó de pleno en un hombro.

"¡Ahí están!" -gritó Ron tirándose al suelo al tiempo que esquivaba una maldición dirigida a su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la oscuridad se vio aliviada por la luz de las maldiciones que salían de las varitas. Así, Hermione pudo verles las caras a algunos de los mortífagos: Travers, sin duda, quien estaba enzarzado en un duelo con Harry, Vincent Crabbe, que acababa de fallar un _petrificus_ que le había lanzado a Ron, y Thomas Wilgoren, que se lanzaba hacia Ginny con la furia de un demente. Había otros tres mortífagos que se cubrían la cara con una máscara, y...

Antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, su sexto sentido la empujó a tirarse al suelo, y el muro que tenía enfrente retumbó con la maldición que le habían enviado. Se giró en el suelo y vio el rostro malvado de Narcissa Malfoy, mirándola con una sonrisa de loca que la dejó helada.

"¡Protego!"

El haz de luz verde que le lanzó la matriarca de los Malfoy estalló contra el escudo que había conjurado. Parecía que la madre de Malfoy le tenía poco aprecio, por lo que se veía. La mortífaga se dispuso a lanzarle otra maldición, pero Hermione fue más rápida que ella y la dejó fuera de combate con un _desmaius_.

"Bien hecho, Hermione" -le gritó Tonks, al tiempo que bloqueaba los hechizos de un enmascarado a golpe de varita. "Ahora átala y... ¡ah!"

Antes de que Hermione pudiese siquiera advertir a Tonks, un segundo mortífago apareció a su derecha y le acertó de pleno en el abdomen con un haz de luz violeta. En una fracción de segundo, la auror se desplomó en el suelo, quedando encogida sobre la piedra completamente inconsciente.

"¡NYMPHADORA!" -aulló Remus.

Hermione nunca había visto así al licántropo. Con un hechizo lanzó a uno de los mortífagos contra la pared de enfrente, que estaba a varios metros de distancia, estrellándolo contra la piedra. Al otro simplemente casi le seccionó el cuello con una maldición cortante.

"¡Remus, llévatela de aquí!" -le gritó Sirius agarrándolo del brazo y señalando a la metamorfomaga con un gesto de cabeza. "¡Llévatela fuera o abajo, pero sácala del medio!"

El licántropo asintió y cogió en brazos a su esposa, que permanecía inerte y pálida. En una fracción de segundo, desapareció de donde estaba.

"¡Sirius!"

Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Jugson, un mortífago de piel cetrina y penetrantes ojos marrones, estaba apuntando al animago por la espalda. Sirius, que se había despistado lanzándole un hechizo a un mortífago enmascarado, no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear.

"¡Protego!"

Harry había conjurado un hechizo escudo y había saltado hacia Sirius, tirándolo al suelo y recibiendo el impacto de la maldición de Jugson sobre sí mismo.

"¡Sectumsempra!" -Alastor no se andaba con tonterías. Un mortífago empapado en sangre era un mortífago que no daría problemas por el momento. Jugson cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente, con profundos cortes por todo el cuerpo.

Pasó más de una hora antes de que la refriega terminase. Unos seis o siete mortífagos habían conseguido escapar, pero tenían inconscientes o firmemente atados a Narcissa Malfoy, Jugson, Crabbe, y los dos enmascarados que había machacado Remus: Eurípides Bullstrode (hermano mayor de Millicent) y Aquiles Nott. Los aurores que aún permanecían allí habían salido relativamente indemnes: Hermione tenía una terrible contusión en el cuello donde le había acertado uno de los enmascarados que había escapado (y que estaba segura de que se trataba del propio Draco Malfoy); Ginny tenía magulladuras y rascazos por todos los lados; Cordelia tenía un hombro roto o al menos dislocado; Alastor sangraba profusamente por la nariz, Sirius presentaba un feo corte en la mejilla, y a Harry tenía toda la cara rascada por haberse caído cuando protegió a Sirius de la maldición de Jugson. Magullados y doloridos, levitaron los cuerpos atados de los mortífagos hasta la planta baja, donde un furioso y desesperado Remus abrazaba con delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de Tonks.

"¿Cómo está?" -le preguntó Hermione apresurándose a arrodillarse con dificultad junto a la metamorfomaga.

"Inconsciente, no responde al _enervate_. Necesitamos un medimago" -respondió Remus con un tono de furia contenida que asustó a la propia Hermione.

Sirius le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Llevémosla a San Mungo, Remus..." -propuso. "Preparemos un traslador y vayamos cuanto antes. Ya verás como estará bien"

El licántropo no pronunció una palabra. Si algo le sucediese a Tonks, él mismo se encargaría de que la vida de los Malfoy fuese un infierno a partir de entonces.

------------------------------

Los medimagos de la unidad de "Lesiones provocadas por maldiciones" se echaron a temblar cuando vieron entrar a los aurores por la puerta. Los conocían a todos: habían pasado tantas veces por sus manos que se estaban planteando si hacerles descuento de grupo o pedir una subvención para crear una unidad sólo para ellos. Lo primero que hicieron fue colocar a Tonks en una camilla y llevársela rápidamente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, dejando al resto, que estaba más o menos en estado aceptable, siendo atendidos por turnos.

Remus esperaba a la entrada de la sala donde se habían llevado a Tonks, caminando enfebrecido de un lado a otro, pasándose la mano por el cabello con tal furia que parecía que quería quedarse calvo. Sirius rechazó a la enfermera que pretendía cerrarle la herida de la mejilla y se fue detrás de su amigo.

"Vamos, Moony, cálmate..." -le suplicó Sirius.

"No es típico de ella dejarse sorprender así" -dijo el licántropo con voz ronca. "No me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar, cuando me dí cuenta, ella..."

"Basta, Remus" -le cortó Sirius con tono seco. "Ni se te pase por la cabeza culparte por esto, ¿vale? Estará bien"

"¿Y tú qué sabes?" -siseó Remus.

Sirius enarcó una ceja. Era víspera de luna llena, con lo cual era normal que el licántropo tuviese los nervios un poco destemplados.

En ese momento, las puertas batientes de cuidados intensivos se abrieron, dejando salir a un medimago con aspecto de llevar dos días sin dormir.

"¿El señor... Lupin?" -preguntó en voz alta.

"Soy yo" -contestó Remus personificándose a su lado en una fracción de segundo.

"Su esposa está bien" -le informó el medimago. "Tiene contusiones y algunos hematomas abdominales, pero nada realmente grave. Lo que sucede..." -vaciló un momento, mirando para Sirius.

Remus siguió la mirada del medimago.

"Puede hablar, es amigo mío. ¿Qué pasa?"

El medimago se rascó la nuca. "Quizás tengamos que mantenerla dormida con pociones durante un par de días... hasta que comprobemos que todo está bien..."

"Acaba de decirme que todo está bien" -le interrumpió Remus con ansiedad.

"Ella está bien" -confirmó el medimago asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero tenemos que vigilar al feto"

Se hizo el silencio.

"¿Feto?" -acertó a preguntar Remus al cabo de medio minuto.

"Su esposa está embarazada, ¿no lo sabía?" -preguntó el medimago mirando a Remus con curiosidad.

El licántropo sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, pues no quiero que se haga demasiadas ilusiones porque el impacto de la maldición le dio de lleno a feto, así que es posible que no sobreviva"

"Y ella..."

"El feto amortiguó la maldición, como le digo. No era un avada, pero podía haberle destrozado vísceras vitales. Sin duda, salvó a la madre, pero hemos de esperar para saber si el embarazo sigue adelante"

Cuando el medimago volvió a su puesto, Remus se dejó caer en una silla y enterró la cara entre las manos. Sirius le palmeó ligeramente el hombro, dándole su apoyo.

"Ya sabes que no me gusta decir aquello de _te lo dije_, pero..."

"Padfoot, siempre te encantó pasárnoslo por las narices cuando acertabas en algo..."

"Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero al fin y al cabo, Tonks está bien, ¿no? Y ni siquiera planeabais este embarazo... podéis tener cuantos licantropitos de pelo rosa queráis, o..."

"¿Por qué Tonks no me dijo nada?" -lo interrumpió Remus.

Sirius no dijo nada. Quizás porque no sabía qué decir.

------------------------

Hermione y Sirius volvieron de San Mungo ya avanzada la noche, dejando allí a Remus, que quería quedarse por si había algún cambio en Tonks. Los medimagos habían examinado a Hermione exhaustivamente y no habían encontrado ninguna lesión importante, pero la contractura de la espalda iba a durarle al menos hasta el día siguiente, aunque le habían dado una poción para aplicarse en el cuello que teóricamente aliviaría los síntomas. Hermione, que ya conocía ese tipo de remedios de su propio pasado, le dijo al medimago que le había dado el alta que no tenía ninguna intención de aplicarse ninguna pomada maloliente, pero Sirius le había arrancado el frasco de las manos, le había agradecido sus cuidados al doctor y prácticamente la había sacado de allí por una oreja, antes de que el enfurecido medimago la hechizase por ingrata.

Tras un agradable (sobre todo para Hermione) viaje de regreso en moto, llegaron a Marauder Manor y el animago la llevó al salón.

"No pienso echarme eso" -se defendió Hermione. Estaba irritable porque la mitad de los mortífagos se les habían escapado y dolorosamente preocupada desde que Sirius le había explicado lo que pasaba con Tonks.

"Trae aquí, que yo te la echaré" -gruñó Sirius empezando a impacientarse. "Si sigues haciendo el idiota, mañana no podrás ni siquiera levantarte, y se te quedará el cuello torcido de por vida".

"Esas pociones huelen muy mal" -protestó ella mientras Sirius la arrastraba hasta una butaca.

"Si ni siquiera has abierto el frasco" -rebatió él haciendo que se sentase de un suave empujón. "No seas infantil"

Ella frunció ceño y labios, se cruzó de brazos, y se dispuso a demostrarle su enfado. Él la miró también ceñudo. Apuntó la butaca con la varita y elevó el asiento y tumbó el respaldo, reclinándolo hasta que quedó en una posición cómoda para ambos.

"Ahora te vas a estar quietecita mientras yo te echo esto por el cuello y los hombros, o te lanzo un _immovilus_ y te lo echo igual"

"Dictador" -gruñó ella.

"Cabezota"

Sirius desabrochó sin miramientos los primeros botones del vestido de Hermione y le apoyó suavemente la espalda en un cojín, haciendo que el cuello y los hombros quedasen descubiertos. Abrió el frasco y echó un poco de la poción en la palma de la mano. La frotó ligeramente con la otra y se dispuso a empezar.

Y ahí empezó el cataclismo.

Hermione contenía la respiración. La perspectiva de que Sirius le diese un masaje en el cuello era demasiado... inquietante. Sirius comenzó a aplicarle la crema lentamente, desde la nuca hasta los hombros y en la raíz de los brazos, profundamente concentrado en lo que hacía. Las manos se deslizaban lentas y delicadas por su piel, desentumeciendo los músculos, flotando sobre sus hombros y sus clavículas con delicadeza exquisita. Se comportaba con estricta caballerosidad, pero su gentileza era tal que la liviandad de los dedos resultaba abrasadora y el efecto de sus manos devastador.

Hermione había tenido una relación con Harry, a trompicones y sobresaltada por la guerra, y alguna relación esporádica, como la de Pomeroy, con el único fin de quemar adrenalina. En todas ellas, ya por el peligro que acechaba constantemente o quién sabe por qué, había imperado una especie de prisa que imponía un ritmo apresurado y atropellado a algo que debía fluir con naturalidad. Y ahora, por primera vez, Hermione disfrutaba de una sensación dolorosamente placentera, proporcionada por alguien que, desde luego, no parecía tener prisa por irse a ninguna parte.

Al cabo de más de media hora de deliciosa tortura, cuando la piel ya había absorbido la poción, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Sirius había dejado de tocarla. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con los ojos grises del animago fijos en ella. Estudiándola.

Hermione asumió que ya era demasiado tarde y que no había marcha atrás. Se incorporó ligeramente, tan solo unos centímetros, acercando su rostro al de él. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía reaccionar Sirius: sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque se mostraba tan frío... aceptaba los pasos que ella daba, pero él no daba ninguno, con esas neuras que le entraban a veces de no presionarla... a lo mejor la rechazaba, insistiendo en que aclarase del todo sus sentimientos...

Pero no.

Sirius se quedó quieto, mirándola a los ojos. Después, le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, serio, sin dejar de mirarla. Le deslizó los dedos por la nuca, pero en lugar de acariciarla, la acercó a él y la besó.

Hermione pensó que Sirius no parecía demasiado dubitativo. El animago se había contenido durante mucho tiempo por aquello de dejarla a su aire y no actuar como un marido, para que se sintiese cómoda y libre de actuar como quisiese. Y ahora daba rienda suelta a una pasión febril que lo llevaba atormentando desde que había vuelto del pasado. La besaba con perturbadora sensualidad, sujetando con sumo cuidado la cintura de Hermione. Y cuando ella empezaba a marearse pensando de dónde habría salido la snitch que tenía en el estómago, se separó, le pasó un brazo suavemente bajo los hombros y otro bajo las rodillas y la levantó en brazos, de forma turbadoramente posesiva. Volvió a besarla con intensidad creciente, mientras ella se sujetaba ansiosa a su cuello, y la llevó escaleras arriba, lentamente, hasta el dormitorio.

-----------------------

**¡Haleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, aquí os dejo! Antes de que me matéis, os tranquilizo: nada interrumpirá a los tortolitos en toda la noche, ni lechuzas de Moody, ni el parte médico de San Mungo, ni ataques de mortífagos, ni nada de nada. Definitivamente, Hermione ha caído con todo el equipo en los brazos del merodeador. No podía ser de otro modo, ¿verdad? Al menos si la chica no estaba ciega y tenía hormonas.**

**Me ha costado un riñón escribir este capítulo. Lo he escrito unas cinco veces, y lo he borrado otras tantas. Al final he ido cogiendo fragmentos de uno y otro, así que espero que no haya errores gordos. La verdad es que no estaba muy inspirada, creo que el muso se ha largado a pasar las navidades a algún lugar con sol.**

**Bueno, vamos a contestar ahora (por última vez en un capítulo) a los reviews:**

**gata2242**

Bueno, como ves, Hermione no era virgen en su pasado, no sólo por la relación con Harry, sino con algún otro. De todos modos, su cuerpo actual es el de "la otra Hermione", que estaba casada con Sirius, así que lo de la virginidad también queda descartado. Lo que pasa es que la pobre sigue siendo tímida. Me parece bien que escogieses a Snape para el beso: el personaje es repugnante, pero reconozco que Alan Rickman tiene un atractivo impresionante. Ah, yo también pienso que Hermione es de Sirius... es un encanto.

Un beso de helado de tres chocolates, el favorito de Remus.

**Jimenin: **

Vaya, ¡gracias por el piropo! Espero que este capítulo no te parezca demasiado empalagoso.

Un beso de nubes de azúcar.

**The-stars-shine:**

Así que querías que Hermione y Sirius se acercasen un poco más, ¿eh? ¿Te parece bien así? Je, je, je... vamos, que más ya no pueden acercarse.

Besos de cerveza de mantequilla calentita (no sé porqué, pero me parece que la cerveza de mantequilla humeante debe de ser deliciosa).

**Ginger:**

Pues sí, Hermione está un poquillo celosa de Cordelia, pero es que la chica no se corta un pelo. Harry no tiembla de miedo, pobrecillo, yo creo que sólo los chalados no tendrían miedo ante situaciones como las que pasó él... sólo se lo decía a Hermione para que fuese más prudente, porque la chica parece haber vuelto del pasado con el instinto de autoprotección un tanto descolocado. En fin, ya ves que sigo escribiendo, como pides.

Besos de grageas de Berttie Boot, con sabor a tortitas con nata.

**karlia-karlila**

Ay, me has dejado hinchada como una esponja con tus piropos. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y la verdad es que Sirius es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sobre todo en El Cáliz de Fuego. Yo no lo encuentro frío, porque si uno se pone a pensarlo, tanto él como Remus lo han pasado tan mal... vamos, que a mí me meten 12 años en Azkaban siendo inocente, y cuando me escapo hago una escabechina en el ministerio.

Besos de helado de chocolate con trocitos de cookies.

**sara fenix black**

Bueno, me encantan tus reviews. No sólo por los piropazos que pones, sino por lo largos que son y lo certeramente que diseccionan el capítulo. Efectivamente, Sirius no quería que Hermione viese los recuerdos porque viendo eso se iba a liar seguro, y si lo veía demasiado pronto podía quedarse con una empanada mental hasta los restos. Y Sirius sabía que la otra Hermione iba a elegir los más... adecuados... para darle un empujoncito a su alter ego. Se nota que la conoce, ¿eh?

En cuanto a Harry... a mí Harry me cae muy bien, le tengo mucho cariño (aunque ha bajado muchos puntos en el libro 6) pero quise poner a un Harry muy transformado por la guerra, que había perdido un poco su conciencia. Lo que le pasa a Harry es que actúa sin pensar en el valor moral de lo que hace. ¿Que quiero matar a Voldemort? Pues lo mato. ¿Que quiero seducir a Hermione a pesar de Sirius? Pues lo mismo... aunque con algún remordimiento más. De todos modos, espero que se note que quiere mucho a Sirius (y a Hermione), y... bueno, no puedo contarte mucho más porque destripo el fic. Sólo apunta que va a darse cuenta de algo.

Ron... Ron en los libros me parece un tanto infantil y con la sensibilidad emocional de una holoturia, así que quise darle un toque adulto y sensato por aquello de compensar. A mí Ron me parece un amigo excelente (con algún resbalón, como en el Cáliz) pero un enamorado pésimo. Además, en los fics suele ser un cenutrio, el pobre. Así que le di ese toque de "amigo-consejero-sensato" para compensar un poquillo.

En lo que respecta a la conversación de Sirius y Hermione, es que Sirius es así: no puede enfadarse ni con Cordelia ni con Harry. Mi imagen de Sirius es de alguien que está ya un poco por encima del bien y del mal. Ha tenido una vida tan dura que todo lo relativiza, y los intentos de los otros dos por separarles le parecen menudencias. Sirius confía en que Hermione se enamore de él (por sí mismo), y las interferencias externas le dan igual. Un cielo de hombre.

En fin, espero que te gustase este capítulo, o por lo menos que te gustase el final. Ya no podía más: tenía que hacer que Hermione sucumbiese (al menos de momento), porque tanta tensión mantenida iba a explotar. Además, después de ver el último recuerdo de Hermione, cualquiera no se rinde ante los encantos de Sirius.

Bueno, besos a montones de mazapán cubierto de chocolate, que está para morirse.

**Lavender79**

Je, je, sí, Sirius es perfecto, está escrito para ser perfecto y como pudiste ver en este capítulo, Hermione no está del todo ciega. Acaba de caer en las redes de Sirius como una principiante. Tienes razón en lo de Harry: está muy cambiado por la guerra, y realmente no es culpa suya haber llegado a donde está. Yo creo que quiere muchísimo a Hermione, pero ya parece demasiado tarde para recuperarla. Eres de las pocas que comprende que realmente ama a Hermione, pero está un poco desorientado a la hora de demostrarlo.

En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, porque si lo releo una vez más, no lo envío ni el mes que viene. Besos de nubes de azúcar.

**DENEB:**

Ja, ja, gracias por los piropos. Me alegro de que te guste mi Sirius, porque yo lo he ideado como una especie de "hombre perfecto". O sea, que creo que tienes un gusto exquisito.

Besos de bombones Ferrero Rocher.

**Clawy**

Sí, Hermione ha sido sensata y, por una vez, ha oido los consejos de Boris. ¿Te cae mal Harry? Pobrecillo, yo no lo pretendía... tan sólo quería describir a alguien que va demasiado directo en su camino para conseguir lo que quiere. En cuanto a lo del recuerdo de los bebés, más que vergüenza, yo creo que lo que Hermione consiguió fue aclarar de una vez por todas lo que sentía... o darse cuenta del peazo de hombre que tenía al lado. ¡Bien por ella! (Afortunada!)

Besos de helado de tarta de queso con salsa de fresas... mmmmm...

**Fran Granger PW**

En fin, no sé qué decirte. Lo siento, porque sé que te va a decepcionar el capítulo. Ya sé que tú querrías a Hermione para Harry, pero me temo que de momento las cosas no van a ir por ese camino. No te enfades con Ron: en el fondo, todos tienen razón: a veces dos personas se enamoran de una tercera y alguien tiene que salir perdiendo. Lo que le molesta a Ron es que Harry se olvide de que Sirius es el marido de Hermione, pero claro... en realidad, Hermione no es la esposa de Sirius, para ser exactos. Un lío. Moraleja: no uses trasladores temporales, que siempre lo lían todo, ja, ja, ja...

Besos de bombones de chocolate blanco...

**Alis Black**

Bueno, dejemos eso de los peluches de los merodeadores vestidos de animagos: ¡yo quiero que se vendan los merodeadores de verdad, en formato humano! ¿Cuál se agotaría antes? Fijo que el de Colagusano no, je, je... Yo también pienso que Sirius es encantador, perfecto, atractivo, galante, divertido, inteligente... ¿he dicho ya lo de encantador? En fin, el hombre perfecto. Me consuela saber que va a salir mucho en la quinta película, aunque conociendo el final...

No nos deprimamos: besos de after eight con cava, que dicen que es afrodisíaco (y con un Sirius al lado).

**Nachita**

Gracias por las críticas y, como ves, Tonks sí estaba embarazada, aunque ahora peligre el bebé. Ya veremos lo que pasa (no lo sé ni yo).

Besos de panettone (muy navideño)...

**algida**

Buf, no es que esté harta de escribir, pero es que quería que este capítulo fuese perfecto (dentro de lo que cabe) y no me gustaba. ¡Si lo quería publicar en fin de año y no hubo manera! Pero bueno, no lo rescribo más, que si no, no actualizo ni en marzo. ¿De verdad no aguantarías a Boris? A mí me parece el regalo perfecto: cuando lo necesitas lo despiertas y cuando te cansa lo duermes... ¡ideal! Será que yo soy un desastre combinando ropa... ¿Que cuándo se lanza Hermione? Yo diría que ya se ha lanzado... mha, mha, mhaaaa...

Besos de alfajores de almendra...

**konnyta granger**

Bueno, muchas gracias por tus críticas y tus buenos deseos para la Navidad. Sí, los regalitos que esperaba llegaron todos (menos un Sirius empaquetado y con un lacito) y si por las fiestas puedo escoger el sabor del beso, evidentemente quiero un beso de Sirius, claro está. En fin, yo creo que todas las dudas que planteabas en tu review quedan respondidas en el capítulo, pero si te queda alguna, pregunta...

Besos de trufas de chocolate heladas...

**tercySScloe:**

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review, que me ha inflado el ego hasta extremos inesperados. Espero que este te gustase igual. Sí, efectivamente, de momento Sirius 1, Harry 0, ja, ja, ja... sobre todo después de este capítulo... La verdad es que yo, si fuese Hermione, no me lo hubiera pensado ni un segundo... este Sirius está como para no dejarlo escapar.

Besos de mousse de chocolate con salsa de frambuesa... hum...

**Enery Black:**

¡Gracias por el review y por tus piropos! Me alegro de que no te pareciese cursi, a ver este capítulo...

Besos de crêpes con mermelada de fresa...

**Akane Yukino**

Muchas gracias por las críticas, y espero que te siga gustando. A mí me encanta el HHr, pero ahora quería hacer algo diferente... en realidad el fic me apareció un buen día en la cabeza...

A ver qué te parece el capítulo. Besos de lacasitos...

**Lluna de mitjanit:**

Ja, ja, ja... ¿Harry y Cordelia juntos? No, por Dios, espero que se me note que me cae mejor Harry que Cordelia... a mí Harry me gusta con Hermione, pero en este fic se lo veo crudo... A ver qué te parece este capítulo, que tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en él.

Besos de helado de tarta de plátano con trocitos de galleta...

**BlAcK soPHIa:**

Qué loca estás… aquí tienes las respuestas a lo de Tonks y Remus… a ver qué pasa ahora. Y sí, mi "Sirius" particular es más caballeroso todavía y, lo que es mejor, ¡no lo comparto con nadie! (muérete de envidia, Hermione!) Qué le vamos a hacer, la vida a veces es maravillosa… aunque he de reconocer que el Sirius "real" es un poquito más perfecto…

Lo siento, pero esta vez tocan besos gastronómicos… un besito de fresas con nata para la niña (cómo las uses es cosa tuya…)

**Cris:**

¿Verdad que se hace raro ver a un Ron tan sensato? En fin, espero que disfrutes con el capítulo.

Besos de chocolate caliente… (el que toma Remus para el insomnio)

**Marghi:**

Gracias por el review! Todavía quedan muchas cosas en este fic, ya lo verás.

Besos de toffes con chocolate.

**Lem B.G.:**

Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón, estos dos no consiguen cenar en la vida... pero bueno, para compensar en este capítulo consiguen comerse el primer plato y hacer algo más interesante que cenar...

Besos de mermelada de moras, que los humanos quedan para el siguiente capítulo.

**La Dama Arual:**

Ja, ja, ja, gracias por el review y me alegro de que te entusiasmase tu beso de Legolas. Espero que te guste tanto este capítulo.

Besitos de tarta de manzana con crema.

**amsp14:**

Sí, yo también creo que Ron estuvo acertado, cosa rara en él. También supongo que hablar de tener hijos no es algo que comentes en la cola de la charcutería (te lo diré cuando lo haga, ja, ja, ja). Es verdad, Sara (o Alicia) me está dejando unos reviews alucinantes (que no me merezco, pero que me alegran el día). En fin, aquí tienes la (accidentada) cena y como ves, una sorpresita al final del capítulo.

Besos de ranitas de chocolate.

**Shen-Tao:**

Ja, ja, me alegro de que te guste el fic. Malfoy aparecerá en su plenitud más adelante, ya lo verás.

Besos de helado de turrón.

**HoneyBeeM:**

Gracias por dejarte caer por aquí. Espero que te guste la entrega de hoy!

Besos de helado de dulce de leche.

**Hermilidi:**

Hummm... no sé yo si sacarán a un Sirius atractivo en la siguiente película. Remus debería estar cañón, y el actor que han puesto... por no decir que en los libros, Remus y Sirius aparecen por primera vez con 32 años (los niños tienen 13 y él les lleva 19) y los actores aparentan más de 40... en fin, los dejo por imposibles.

Bueno, me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, y espero que este te guste aún más. Besitos de filipinos con chocolate blanco...

**yumichan:**

Opino lo mismo que tú con respecto a la ceguera de Harry con Hermione... ¡qué se le va a hacer!

Besitos de galletas Oreo (mojadas en leche fría!)

**Inibel:**

Je, je, gracias por los piropos. Espero que te siga gustando.

Besos de helado de tiramisú.

**RociRadcliffe:**

Gracias por el review. A ver qué tal este capítulo.

Besos de tarta de fresa.

**mi-chan tenshi:**

Ja, ja, ja, no me extraña que babases el teclado, yo también lo hago cuando escribo! Si es que Sirius es irresistible... Te respondo a tus preguntas:

Primera: Sirius pensó que Hermione estaba soñando con la muerte de Harry, y aunque tenga un autocontrol casi ilimitado, no le hacía mucha gracia que le recordase que estaba todavía enamorada de él, que el pobre Sirius tiene su corazoncito.

Segunda: cuando habla Hermione de futuros hijos de Tonks y Remus, Sirius recuerda que ella quería tener hijos y él no quiso por que al volver del pasado no se sintiese presionada. Sin embargo, cuando vio que ella no mostraba ninguna intención de seguir casada con él, pensó que había perdido la oportunidad de tenerlos (con ella) y eso lo deprimió bastante (pobrecito).

Tercera: Hermione no le lanza un _avada_ a Cordelia porque tratándose de una auror quedaría feo.

Cuarta: Hermione ve perfectamente y no necesita gafas, como habrás podido comprobar en este capítulo. Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos...

Quinta: Sí, tengo un Sirius para mí sola, pero si os intentáis acercar a él, os mando un virus con el siguiente capítulo! (Lara con cara de loca).

En fin, gracias por el review, que me ha encantado, y espero que te guste este capitulillo... Besos de milhojas de crema...

**Carla Grey:**

¡Hola, guapetona! Feliz 2006 a tí también. Quería haber actualizado antes, pero no me fue posible. A ver, no te pongas violenta, que hay que hacer buenos propósitos para el nuevo año: repite conmigo: "no vamos a cargarnos a Cordelia ni a Harry, porque son de los buenos". Así me gusta, buena chica.

Pues sí, Hermione le pide consejo a Boris, porque aunque ella todavía no lo sabe, está loca por Sirius hasta las pestañas... si es que hay que reconocerlo: si Sirius fuese real tendría un reguero de corazones femeninos (y unos cuantos masculinos) a sus pies... ¡es que es perfecto! Ahora que lo pienso... ¡demasiado perfecto! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo, porque al fin los dos tortolitos hacen explotar toda esa tensión sexual no resuelta que tanto juego da en las teleseries. Un beso de cava con muchas burbujitas...

**Nebriniel:**

Feliz Año a ti también! Para que veas que soy buena, de regalo de Reyes una escena final de lo más apasionada entre Sirius y Hermione... si es que soy una santa!

Besos de chocolate Nestlé...

**Belglez:**

Gracias por el review y espero que no haya tardado mucho.

Besos de chocolate blanco.

**steffy potter:**

Bueno, me encanta que te guste el fic y espero que todo siga igual. Feliz año a ti también.

Besos de mousse de yogourt.

**Avispa:**

Bueno, gracias por el review (cortito, ¿eh? Pero no importa).

Besos de mermelada de frambuesa.

**Bueno, ahora sí que me despido, con prisa porque si no no actualizo hoy. Besos de todos los sabores para todo el mundo. Feliz Año Nuevo con retraso y espero que los Reyes Magos os hayan traído todo lo que habéis pedido. Por si acaso no ha sido así, os envío un beso casto o apasionado del merodeador (o la chica) que prefiráis. **

**Ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Lara**


	13. Homo homini lupus

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que podáis reconocer (sobrios) me pertenece.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP

Nota de la autora al final del capítulo.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 12: _Homo homini lupus_ (Thomas Hobbes).**

Hermione sintió cómo la luz del sol le calentaba los párpados, filtrándose suavemente por las cortinas del dormitorio. Tenía la sensación de no haber dormido nada, y la inquietud del que ha olvidado algo importante. Sin abrir los ojos y sin haberse despertado de todo aún, comenzó con lentitud a tomar contacto con la realidad.

Notaba las sábanas frescas directamente sobre su piel, acariciándola delicadamente. También se sentía agotada, con algunos puntos ligeramente dolorosos en los músculos. A la vez, flotaba en un mar de paz y serena felicidad. ¿Qué había pasado...?

Al girarse, todavía casi dormida, se topó con unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. Unos ojos muy oscuros, intensos y profundos.

Rodeados de plumas.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" -Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito cuando se despertó del todo y se encontró de narices con una lechuza gris de buen tamaño, posada sobre la cama y con una de las patas en alto, que le ofrecía un pequeño pergamino.

Hermione se despertó del todo y se incorporó en la cama. Y entonces, de golpe, se acordó de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Sirius.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, enrojeció una vez más. Había sido una noche que recordaría toda la vida, romántica, apasionada y tierna. Sirius era un amante experto y extremadamente generoso, que le había hecho vivir unas horas únicas en las que se había sentido como la mujer más atractiva y deseable del mundo. Se habían dejado llevar por una vorágine de sentimientos, emociones y sensualidad, y habían terminado de madrugada, compartiendo la enorme bañera que había junto al dormitorio, entre espuma y caricias.

Alargó la mano para recoger el pergamino que le ofrecía la lechuza y le palmeó delicadamente la cabeza. Era una nota breve, escrita con la elegante caligrafía del animago.

_He recibido una nota de Remus y estoy en San Mungo._

_Me daba pena despertarte._

_Sirius_

Hermione arrugó la frente al leer la carta. Seguramente había habido cambios en el estado de Tonks, y por eso Remus había llamado a su amigo. Miró el reloj: ¡eran ya las once de la mañana! Seguro que el resto de los compañeros ya habían ido al hospital a ver cómo seguía la metamorfomaga. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, ansiosa por conocer el estado de Tonks y del pequeño metamorfomago que estaba gestando.

Volvió a leer la nota de Sirius, intentando leer entre líneas algún indicio del estado de ánimo del auror. No era exactamente fría, pero tampoco lo que hubiera esperado después de una noche... bueno, después de lo que había pasado. Cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente no iban a verse a solas, sino delante de Remus y seguramente de alguien más. Otra parte de su cerebro recordó al hombre del que había estado enamorada durante años: Harry. Se sentía de alguna forma en deuda con él, y se veía en la obligación de explicarle lo que había sucedido con Sirius. Cierto era que era con Sirius con quien estaba casada, pero le había especificado a Harry que necesitaba tiempo para decidir qué iba a hacer. Bien, ya estaba todo decidido, pero Harry se merecía, al menos, una explicación. Tenía que hablar con él antes de hacerle daño sin quererlo.

Suspiró y pensó, sin darse cuenta siquiera de las palabras que estaba utilizando, que qué complicado era eso de enamorarse...

----------------------------

La vida de Remus Lupin había sido ciertamente difícil. Convertirse una vez al mes en una bestia sanguinaria que no reconoce ni a sus padres es una circunstancia difícil para cualquier adulto, pero se convierte en algo casi imposible de asumir para un niño de seis años. Remus maduró muy pronto. Nunca fue un niño cualquiera: desde muy pequeño comprendió lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, y rehuyó la amistad de otros niños, para desolación de su madre, que veía cómo el pequeño Remus se imponía un autocontrol inhumano. Le asustaba tanto que la bestia que anidaba en su interior tomase alguna vez el control, que se comportaba con una amabilidad y una gentileza sorprendentes. Remus se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca nadie, por su comportamiento, pudiese deducir que se encontraba frente a un licántropo.

Pero así era, y el lobo no sólo afloraba con la luna llena. Los días previos, Remus notaba cómo su humor se hacía más irascible, cómo tenía que luchar tenazmente para ser amable y paciente, más amable y paciente que los demás. Cuando comenzó a asistir a clase en Hogwarts, juró que tanto Dumbledore como sus padres estarían orgullosos de él. No había alumno más aplicado ni tranquilo que Remus Lupin, excepto cuando se veía influenciado por sus amigos, los otros merodeadores. Remus quería tanto a James, Sirius y Peter que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ellos.

Remus nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de formar una familia. Sus padres y sus amigos eran la única familia que él estaba dispuesto a permitirse. La llegada de la adolescencia había perturbado aún más al mesurado Remus: si habitualmente las hormonas le aceleraban el ritmo cardíaco, antes de la luna llena la sangre le hervía literalmente. No debía, ni quería, confesarle a ninguna chica su condición de licántropo; Dumbledore prefería que aquel pequeño problemilla no trascendiese, preocupado por que los padres de los alumnos, asustados, retirasen a sus hijos del colegio. Remus se veía en una incómoda disyuntiva: no podía salir en serio con una chica y mantenerla en la ignoracia de que estaba saliendo con una posible bestia sedienta de sangre (al menos una vez al mes), pero tampoco podía abrazar un celibato físico y espiritual porque sus hormonas eran bastante más efervescentes que las de sus amigos. Todo esto, unido a que, como Sirius le había contado a Hermione, su aura trágica y su belleza frágil atraían a las chicas como un buen tarro de miel a un enjambre de abejas, había hecho que el licántropo tomase una drástica decisión: chicas sí, pero ninguna en serio. La torre de Astronomía nunca había pasado de ser un observatorio frío y aislado hasta que el más tranquilo de los merodeadores descubrió sus infinitas posibilidades; la torre, para ser justos, debía haberse re-bautizado como "la torre Lupin", pero ya se sabe que estas cosas deben permanecer en el anonimato, por el bien de Hogwarts.

Durante esos años, Remus flotó en un mar de felicidad, sólo perturbada por los remordimientos que le acometían a veces, cuando pensaba en cómo había traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore al salir de "la casa de los gritos" con la única vigilancia de sus amigos el ciervo, el perro y la rata. Tras su graduación, consiguió algunos trabajos no muy bien remunerados, pero trabajos al fin y al cabo. Superó la muerte de sus padres gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, que se convirtieron en su única familia. Cuando Voldemort dejó huérfano a Harry y Sirius fue declarado culpable y condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, Remus vio cómo la escasa felicidad que había disfrutado se desvanecía irremediablemente. Y tras la muerte de James y Lily, vinieron los años oscuros de Remus Lupin.

Sin amigos, sin familia, casi sin dinero y sin esperanza. Voldemort estaba derrotado y la primera Orden del Fénix se deshizo. Remus se dedicó a realizar pequeños trabajos aquí y allá, y entre un trabajo y otro investigó todo lo que pudo sobre las Artes Oscuras. Visitó las manadas de licántropos, intentando saberlo todo sobre los de su especie, y se preparó a conciencia por si aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado resurgía de sus cenizas, dispuesto a ser él el que lo matase. A Remus le importaba un pimiento pronunciar una innombrable y acabar en Azkaban: si Voldemort volvía, no iba a temblarle el pulso a la hora de lanzarle un _avada_. Por James y por Lily... y por hacer que Sirius los traicionase.

Viajó por toda Europa, en busca de criaturas oscuras que pudiesen saber algo de un posible resurgir de Voldemort y aceptando cualquier trabajo remunerado, por peligroso que fuese. Se codeó con vampiros, trolls, espíritus malignos y demonios de las aguas. Tenía amigos entre los aurores, que a veces le pedían ayuda, aunque el Ministerio no se decidiese a contratarlo por su condición de hombre lobo. Y sus conocimientos le dieron la idea a Dumbledore para contratarlo como profesor.

Su segunda estancia en Hogwarts le aportó un poco de la felicidad perdida, al darle la oportunidad de ser el profesor de Harry, que le recordaba tanto a James. No podía evitar comportarse como un padre con el pequeño Potter, con aquellos ojos que en su mente pertenecían a Lily. Se sintió orgulloso de él cuando consiguió conjurar un _Patronus_ corpóreo, y más cuando con ello salvó la vida de Sirius. Reencontrarse con el animago supuso emociones contradictorias: la alegría de saberlo inocente y la amargura de saber que Sirius lo había creído a él un espía de Voldemort, razón por la cual había nombrado guardián secreto a Peter. Pero Sirius tuvo que huir y Snape hizo pública su licantropía, obligándolo a otro año de vagar de un lado a otro.

El regreso de Voldemort en el Torneo de los Tres Magos reagrupó a la Orden del Fénix. De nuevo, Remus tenía algo parecido a una familia, y volvía a estar cerca de Sirius, el otro merodeador que quedaba. Proteger a Harry, velar por la profecía y apoyar a un irritable Sirius se convirtieron en sus objetivos. De nuevo no tenía un sueldo, y de nuevo le importaba un bledo.

Hasta que alguien se cruzó en su camino.

Nymphadora Tonks era todo lo contrario a Remus Lupin. Espontánea, colorista, cálida y divertida, rodeada de un halo de ruido y escándalo frente al siempre discreto Remus. Cuando él le explicó que era un licántropo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, como si esperase algo más, y cuando vio que Remus no añadía nada más a su confesión, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comentarle con un guiño que, una vez al mes, ella también estaba un poco irritable. Lupin ahogó la risa que amenazaba con escapársele de la garganta, pensando que nunca había conocido a alguien así.

Desde el día en que lo había conocido, Tonks se había quedado impresionada por su serenidad y autodominio, y había envidiado profundamente esa madurez que irradiaba. En aquel momento, ella tenía veintitrés años y él treinta y cuatro, pero se sentía infantil e inmadura a su lado. A pesar de que casi todos los miembros de la orden eran mayores que Remus, exceptuando a Bill y a Charlie, a ella le parecía el referente adulto del grupo, obviando, claro está, a Albus Dumbledore.

El contacto continuado con Nymphadora fue haciendo de Remus un hombre cada día más feliz. Ella le hacía reír, aún en contra de su voluntad, y se tomaba su enfermedad a risa. Poco a poco, se le fue haciendo más difícil imaginarse un día entero sin sus meteduras de pata y sus legendarios tropiezos, y a veces no podía evitar quedarse embobado, mirándola. Remus era tan discreto que nadie percibió nada, ni siquiera Sirius. Bueno, nadie excepto alguien especialmente intuitivo y, para qué negarlo, fisgón, en todo lo relacionado con el ex-merodeador: Severus Snape. El profesor de pociones sometía al licántropo a una vigilancia tan constante y minuciosa, que no pudo menos que interceptar las miradas furtivas que Remus le dirigía a la metamorfomaga.

Una tarde, Tonks volvió tan cansada de su turno de guardia que se quedó dormida en el sofá de Grimmauld Place, un par de horas antes de la reunión de la Orden. Remus iba a leer un rato en el sofá, cuando se lo encontró ocupado por una versión post-moderna de la bella durmiente, vestida con vaqueros, una camiseta negra de las Weird Sisters y el pelo rojo y largo hasta la cintura. Sintió una oleada de emociones y pensó que había sido el pelo, que le había recordado a Lily. Pero cuando la metamorfomaga se agitó en sueños y pronunció algo ininteligible, se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que fuese su nombre. Apretó la mandíbula y se dio la vuelta: con el hombro apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, Severus Snape lo miraba con una mueca que parecía simular una sonrisa cínica. Remus lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue a leer a su habitación, tarea que le resultó absolutamente imposible.

Las miradas de Tonks, por su parte, eran tan abiertas que cualquiera las veía (menos el licántropo) a no ser que estuviese completamente ciego. Molly Weasley las interceptó con pesar, puesto que conocía bastante a Remus y sabía que esa soledad que se había autoimpuesto iba a ser difícil de romper. Sirius también se dio cuenta de que su prima encontraba a Remus increíblemente atractivo, pero no sabía muy bien cómo respiraba él y, queriendo al licántropo como a un hermano y sintiendo una suerte de instinto de protección fraternal hacia ella, prefirió permanecer al margen, al menos al principio. Cuando la Hermione del futuro le contó que Remus y su prima habían formado una pareja estable durante nueve años, Sirius se guardó la información y decidió no perderlos de vista, facilitándoles las cosas en la medida de lo posible.

Un buen día, después de un ataque de los mortífagos en el que había muerto una auror, Remus se apareció en el apartamento londinense de Tonks, desesperado por comprobar que no era ella la víctima. Cuando la vio allí, sentada a la mesa de la cocina, tomándose un té mientras leía "El Profeta", sintió tal oleada de alivio que pensó que iba a marearse. En lugar de disculparse por aparecerse de aquella forma en su casa, el otrora controlado y discreto Remus la besó con desesperación hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

A pesar de aquel momento de debilidad, Remus se negó a formalizar una relación con la joven auror. No tenía ninguna intención de iniciar con ella una de aquellas relaciones fugaces que había ido acumulando, tanto en Hogwarts como durante su vida adulta. Por primera vez, el licántropo se había enamorado perdidamente, e intuyendo un sentimiento incipiente en Tonks, había decidido permanecer lo más lejos posible de ella. En su afán protector, de nada sirvieron los lógicos argumentos de Nymphadora: él era viejo, pobre y peligroso, y nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Tonks se pasó un año entero intentando convencer al licántropo de que ambos merecían una oportunidad. Sabía lo que Remus sentía por ella, lo cual todavía la enfurecía y deprimía más: si al menos su afecto no fuese correspondido, podría olvidarlo, pero saber que Remus también estaba enamorado de ella no hacía sino irritarla y provocar que no pudiese darse por vencida. Aquel amor desperdiciado la ponía furiosa.

Finalmente, una noche fría de noviembre, Remus Lupin estaba sentado en el salón de su casa, leyendo, mientras se tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, miró por la ventana y vio el intenso aguacero que estaba cayendo, preguntándose quién estaría tan loco para ir a visitarlo a aquellas horas y con aquel tiempo. Cuando finalmente la abrió, ante sus ojos estaba una empapada Tonks, con la mirada triste y los ojos rojos de llorar.

"Es verdad" -se limitó a decir, con la voz afónica.

"¿Qué es lo que es verdad?" -preguntó Remus, tan sorprendido que ni siquiera acertó a dejarla entrar.

"Aquello que decías de que eres peligroso"

Remus se sorprendió.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo durante la última luna llena? Yo he estado encerrado porque no tenía poción matalobos, pero no salí del sótano de casa y... ¿he hecho daño a alguien?" -consiguió preguntar, visiblemente angustiado.

"No has mordido a nadie, si eso es lo que estás pensando" -negó Tonks, pesarosa.

"¿Entonces...?"

Tonks lo miró fijamente, los ojos brillantes y el mentón ligeramente tembloroso.

"¿Puedo... pasar?" -musitó.

Por primera vez, Remus se dio cuenta de que él estaba en el umbral de la puerta, salpicado levemente por los gotarrones de lluvia que la estaban calando a ella hasta los huesos. Se maldijo interiormente por aquella falta de caballerosidad y la ayudó a pasar. Intentó ayudarla a quitarse la capa pero ella negó con la cabeza, evitando ligeramente el contacto físico.

Tonks entró directamente en el salón, seguida por el licántropo. Sin su torpeza característica, se autodirigió un hechizo para secarse la ropa, aunque la piel y el lacio cabello castaño permanecían mojados. Remus le indicó que se sentase en el sofá, pero ella eligió una desgastada butaca que había a su lado.

"Cuando dije que eras peligroso, no me refería a ti en tu forma de licántropo" -explicó con voz de cansancio, mientras el cuerpo le temblaba del frío. "Me refería a que me estás haciendo daño"

Remus se quedó de pie, mirándola, visiblemente incómodo.

"Vamos, Nymphadora, sólo fue un beso... estás exagerando las cosas, ¿no te parece?" -Remus no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero su afán protector podía más que sus sentimientos. Estaba decidido a apartarla de su vida.

"Como en Hogwarts, ¿no?"

Remus, que se había dirigido a un armario de donde estaba sacando otro vaso y lo estaba llenando de espumosa cerveza, giró el cuello tan bruscamente que casi pudo oírse el chasquido de sus vértebras.

"¿Qué sabes tú de Hogwarts?"

"Todo"

Remus le ofreció a ella el vaso, que la metamorfomaga rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Sirius me lo contó. Todo. Las citas en la torre de astronomía, en las que nunca repetías acompañante. Las estudiantes de todos los cursos que caían a tus pies, y cómo tú las escogías cuidadosamente, sin demasiados escrúpulos... bueno, no podía dar crédito. Lo bueno de todo es que Sirius insiste en que tú eres un amigo excelente, pero que como... no sé cómo decirlo... con las chicas... no te lo pensabas demasiado. Yo no le he contado nada a Sirius de lo que pasó entre nosotros, por si es eso lo que estás pensando" -añadió apretando los labios.

Remus empezaba a sentir cómo la furia bullía en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a juzgarlo? ¿Por qué Sirius le había contado todo eso? ¿Intuía lo que había pasado entre los dos e intentaba alejar a su prima de él? ¿Es que nadie entendía que él nunca había aceptado a ninguna chica que estuviese enamorada de él? ¿Que todas aceptaban gustosas una relación puramente física con el chico que suscitaba más morbo de toda la escuela?

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando" -siseó. "Ni Sirius ni tú tenéis derecho a juzgarme"

Tonks suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Es cierto que lo que hacías en Hogwarts no es de mi incumbencia, pero no estoy dispuesta a permitir que conmigo hagas lo mismo" -aseguró decidida. "Me... me gustas mucho, muchísimo... pero conociéndote, no di ningún paso, porque imaginaba que alguien con tu rectitud y tu conciencia tendría que romperse mucho la cabeza cuando de amor se trata... y fuiste tú, Remus, quien se apareció en mi casa, de repente, y sin venir a cuento me besó como si yo significase algo. Parecía evidente que estabas enamorado, pero que no querías llegar a nada conmigo por ese estúpido problema tuyo con la licantropía. Lo que no sabía es que yo era una más de una enorme lista... que no te implicas con nadie, que sólo te interesa... bueno... eso..."

Remus apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

"¿Has terminado de insultarme?" -preguntó con voz acerada.

Tonks negó con la cabeza.

"No he venido a insultarte, Remus" -aclaró. "Durante todo este tiempo he pensado que lo que yo sentía por ti era recíproco, y estaba esperando el momento en que se te quitasen todas esas tonterías de la cabeza y aceptases que te quiero y que me importa un bledo que seas un licántropo. Incluso estaba dispuesta a aceptar que sólo fuésemos amigos. No me hubiese importado ser solamente tu amiga..." -mientras su voz se quebraba, Tonks se levantó lentamente con un renovado temblor desde las rodillas a la mandíbula. "Pero fuiste tú el que vino a mi casa y me besó, y si no sentías nada por mí no tenías derecho a hacerme creer lo contrario. Me has hecho daño, Remus, y creo que no me lo merecía..."

El licántropo se veía asaltado por dos sensaciones contradictorias: las ganas de asesinar a Sirius por haberle contado a Tonks sus correrías de adolescente, y una especie de nudo en mitad del esófago, que le impediría tragar, hablar o respirar hasta que no le hubiese hecho entender a aquella terca y torpe jovencita que estaba enamorado de ella hasta el alma, y que lo único que quería era no hacerle daño. Pero cuando oyó la última frase pronunciada por la metamorfomaga, percibir su dolor se hizo insoportable y superó a todo lo demás.

"Adiós, Remus" -dijo ella atravesando el salón y tomando el picaporte de la puerta con la mano. Sabía que iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento y no quería darle ese gusto. Pensó que, al final, ella no era más que una tonta, que había pensado que esa fachada suya de caballero andante era real, y no una cuidada pose de seductor.

Pero no pudo abrir la puerta. Una mano la había agarrado por el codo y ahora tiraba de ella con fuerza, haciéndole girar de golpe y apoyándola sin delicadeza en la puerta.

"Ya has hablado bastante. Ahora es mi turno" -los ojos dorados del licántropo estaban fijos en los suyos, que ahora eran de un castaño desvaído. Abrió la boca para replicarle, pero su voz quedó ahogada por unos labios que la besaban como nunca la había besado nadie. No era un beso como el que le había dado en su casa. Era un beso que anulaba la consciencia, que intentaba transmitir todos los sentimientos que desbordaban al licántropo, y que la consumía igual que si estuviese inmersa en una gigantesca hoguera.

Remus se separó unos centímetros y fijó de nuevo en ella la mirada. Tonks abrió los ojos lentamente, y antes de que él hablase, ya había leído en los de él lo que iba a decirle a continuación.

"Te quiero" -admitió Remus con voz ronca. "Pero tú no has hecho nada para merecer un futuro así"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía con la espalda pegada a la puerta e inmovilizada por los brazos del licántropo.

"Ya sé que no me lo merezco" -replicó en un susurro. "Pero algo habré hecho bien en otra vida para que tú me toques en suerte en esta"

Remus no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

"Soy más viejo que tú"

"Buf, treinta y cinco años... es verdad, eres un anciano venerable" -bufó ella.

"No puedo... no debo... tener hijos" -agregó el licántropo con amargura.

"¿Hijos?" -preguntó ella enarcando una ceja. "¿Nos hemos dado dos besos y ya me hablas de hijos? No tienes término medio, tú, ¿eh?"

Remus sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose derrotado pero feliz de estarlo.

"Debería ir a ver a Sirius ahora mismo" -susurró al oído de Tonks.

"¿Para matarlo?" -preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja.

"No. Para agradecérselo. Ese saco de pulgas sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando te contó todo eso"

Ella abrió los ojos, sonrió con expresión embobada y le acarició la mandíbula con la palma de la mano.

"¿Y tiene que ser ahora?"

Remus soltó una carcajada.

"He dicho que debería ir ahora mismo, pero creo que es algo que puede esperar a mañana" -afirmó, mientras abrazaba a Tonks por la cintura y la besaba de nuevo, de forma lenta pero abrasadora.

A partir de ese momento, la relación de Tonks con Remus fue intensa, feliz y sin altibajos, pero el licántropo se olvidó por completo de la frase pronunciada en un momento de ofuscación, en un intento de darle a ella un motivo, una última oportunidad para decir que no. Tonks asumió que él no quería tener hijos por cualquiera de los sensatos motivos que un licántropo podía tener y, tal y como habían decidido, hizo lo necesario para evitar quedarse embarazada. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se había estado tomando equivocadamente la poción matalobos de Remus en lugar de su poción anticonceptiva, y que ese despiste había tenido como resultado un incipiente embarazo, tuvo un ataque de pánico. Se sentía muy feliz por ese futuro hijo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo podía reaccionar Remus. Y la decidida Tonks se calló, en espera del momento ideal para decirle a su marido que iban a ser padres. Pero, como no podía ser de otro modo, ese momento ideal no llegaba nunca.

----------------------

**Bueno, a ver: siento muchísimo el retraso, y lo cortísimo que es el capítulo. En realidad es medio capítulo nada más. Pero estas semanas han sido un desastre: he estado de viaje y no he podido enviar nada, y cuando volví a casa mi conexión a internet no funcionaba. Acabé con los pelos de punta. Así que mando esto, que sé que os va a saber a muy poco, pero es que no me gusta la idea de tardar un mes en actualizar, y al paso que voy esto puede acabar en hecatombe. Al fin y al cabo, hoy la conexión funciona y no sé si mañana volverá a fallar o no. **

**En fin, intentaré compensar actualizando en una semana. Las contestaciones a los reviews las pongo en un review firmado por mí, ¿vale? Ya sé que no es la forma ideal, pero menos da una piedra. **

**En cuanto al capítulo, pues eso: era la primera mitad del capítulo 12 y se limita a explicar algunas cosas del pasado de Remus. A ver qué os parece. No sufráis, que el resto lo subiré pronto. **

**Un besito a todo el mundo, pequeñines míos.**

**Lara**

**PD: Mira, podría actualizar para San Valentín... **


	14. Amar sin padecer, no puede ser

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que podáis reconocer pertenecen a JK Rowling. Alguno que hay por ahí que no reconoceréis, no me pertenece a mí, sino a él (ella) mismo.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 13: Amar sin padecer, no puede ser.**

Sirius apenas había dormido en toda la noche; después de que Hermione hubiese caído en un sueño profundo, agotada, se había quedado mirándola un buen rato, sin poder llegar a creerse del todo que por fin la tenía en sus brazos. Lo único que le preocupaba era saber si ella realmente se había enamorado de él o si su reacción correspondía simplemente a un ataque de deseo.

Hermione era la misma mujer con la que se había casado, aunque casi imperceptiblemente cambiada. Venía de un pasado duro, en el que había tenido que vivir el momento, día a día, siempre con la amenaza constante de morir en cualquier duelo con los mortífagos. Y aunque aquello no la había transformado en una mujer fría, sí era más decidida y pragmática que antes. Algunas cosas lo sorprendían, como la evidente familiaridad con la que había tratado a Augustus Pomeroy (y que, para ser francos, también había sorprendido enormemente al propio Augustus), lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: que esta Hermione era un pelín más decidida que la otra.

La noche anterior, Hermione se había comportado como una mujer indudablemente enamorada. Pero el hecho de que, cuando había vuelto de su viaje en traslador, hubiese reconocido seguir amando a Harry, le hacía albergar ciertas dudas. Hermione estaba lejos de ser una persona de afectos volubles, y aunque Sirius había utilizado toda su artillería pesada en armas de seducción, envuelta, eso sí, en una sutileza exquisita, la temprana rendición de Hermione daba mucho que pensar.

Así que la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza a Sirius era¿traducía el comportamiento desinhibido de Hermione un enamoramiento profundo o no? Y, sobre todo¿seguía sintiendo algo por Harry? Le extrañaba tanto como le entusiasmaba el hecho de que se hubiese decidido, aparentemente, por él. Y aunque se encontraba profundamente feliz después de aquella noche fantástica, también estaba un poco inquieto.

Cuando la lechuza que había enviado Remus le había entregado su nota, sintió deseos de darse de cabezazos contra la pared. El licántropo le anunciaba que no había cambios en Tonks y que no hacía falta que fuese por el hospital, pero Sirius había leído entre líneas que su amigo estaba destrozado y, aunque lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era levantarse de aquella cama, dejó el cuerpo cálido de Hermione apaciblemente dormido, se dio una ducha rápida y se apareció en San Mungo.

"¿Qué tal estás?" -le preguntó a Remus, sentándose a su lado en la sala de espera de la unidad de cuidados mágicos intensivos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -respondió Remus con irritación. "Te mandé la lechuza para avisarte de que no hacía falta que vinieseis"

"Yo también me alegro de verte, querido amigo" -repuso Sirius con ironía. "Hoy es luna llena. Deberías irte un rato a descansar a casa. Yo te relevo"

"No" -replicó el licántropo apretando la mandíbula. A unas horas de la luna llena, estaba que se subía por las paredes.

"Pues yo tampoco me voy, Moony" -aseguró el animago recostándose en la incómoda silla.

Lupin gruñó un poco pero mantuvo silencio durante un rato.

"Te noto muy contento" -dijo al fin Remus mirándolo fijamente. "¿Qué tal está Hermione?"

"Bien" -se limitó a contestar Sirius con una media sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida.

"Oh... ¿tan bien?" -interrogó el licántropo, que a pesar de su agotamiento y su frustración, no puedo evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo.

El animago lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

"Vamos, Sirius, a mí no me engañas" - explicó Remus sintiendo cómo parte de su mal humor se desvanecía. "Conozco esa expresión tuya... la he visto muchas veces"

"¿Qué expresión?"

"_Esa_" -puntualizó el licántropo divertido. "Especialmente cuando se acompaña de ojeras pronunciadas"

"No sé de qué estás hablando" -suspiró Sirius con sonrisa boba, recordando los momentos vividos con Hermione esa noche.

"No, claro que no. Tenías el mismo aspecto al día siguiente de liberar a Ginny"

"O sea, cara de _día-después-de-machacar-mortífagos_" -sugirió Sirius.

"No, cara de _día-después-de-llevarte-el-gato-al-agua_" -rectificó Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Imagino que Hermione no tardará en pasar por aquí. Podemos ver si tiene la misma cara que tú e interrogarla un poco"

"No harás tal cosa"

"No si me dices dónde has dormido esta noche"

Los dos amigos se miraron unos momentos, y Sirius terminó tirando la toalla.

"Con ella" -se limitó a confirmar.

Remus sonrió abiertamente y se recostó en la silla.

"Chica lista" -afirmó. "No hubiera esperado menos de mi alumna más brillante. Aunque confieso que después de eso te imaginaría algo más... exultante..."

El animago se quedó callado.

"Vamos, Padfoot..." -insistió Remus. "Tendrías que estar transformado en perro, dando saltos por todo San Mungo... ¿qué es lo que va mal? Hermione parece haberse decidido al fin... ¿o no?"

"Eso es lo que no sé" -respondió el animago. "No estoy seguro de que sea una decisión definitiva"

Remus lo miró con gesto de extrañeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo de anoche puede haber sido... algo físico... no lo sé... todavía no hemos hablado, pero ella parecía estar muy enamorada de Harry cuando regresó de su viaje temporal y..."

"¡Sirius, es de Hermione de quien estás hablando, por amor de Dios!"

El animago suspiró e hizo un gesto con las manos para calmar a su amigo.

"No estoy diciendo que sea así, idiota... pero... ¿conoces a Augustus Pomeroy?"

Remus asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido del cambio de tema.

"Sí, es uno de esos guapitos del grupo de inefables... un auténtico cretino..."

"Creo que Hermione y él fueron amantes en el pasado de ella"

Lupin abrió los ojos hasta que casi se le caen de las órbitas.

"Estás delirando"

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Debió de ser hace un año, después de la... muerte... de Harry, en su pasado..."

Remus se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

"Bueno, no es algo esperable en Hermione, pero tiene cierta lógica... con Harry muerto y ella sola... pero lo que ha sucedido ahora es algo completamente diferente. Hermione sabe lo que sientes... no sería propio de ella comportarse de forma equívoca..."

Sirius se puso serio y no dijo nada más, así que Remus decidió no presionarlo por el momento. Por una parte, el animago no quería preocupar a Remus con sus cosas, ahora que él pasaba un mal trago, y por otro lado, si analizaba la situación con frialdad, la verdad es que no tenía mucho sentido preocuparse: todo apuntaba a que Hermione, después de dudar entre Harry y él, lo había elegido a él. Todo lo demás eran rompeduras de cabeza sin sentido.

------------------------

Un buen rato más tarde, Harry y Ron hicieron su aparición, dispuestos a hacerle a Remus las horas un poco más llevaderas. Mientras el licántropo les ponía al día sobre el estado de Tonks, una figura femenina surgió de entre las puertas batientes de la unidad de intensivos.

"¿El señor Lupin?"

Remus, Harry, Ron y Sirius se levantaron de inmediato. La mujer, una joven morena que llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo con aspecto de haber sido peinada el día anterior, los miró sucesivamente.

"Eh... ¿todos son... el señor Lupin?"

"No, soy yo" -aclaró Remus acercándose a ella. "¿Hay algo nuevo con respecto a mi esposa, doctora...?"

"Gray, doctora Gray..." -dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos, estudiando unas notas encuadernadas que llevaba en la mano. "Hoy estoy yo a cargo de la señora Lupin... veamos... he visto que ella es metamorfomago... y que usted es un licántropo..."

"¿Y a usted qué le importa eso?" -saltó Harry como si le hubiesen puesto escregutos de cola explosiva en los zapatos.

La joven doctora enarcó las cejas y le lanzó una mirada gélida a Harry.

"Disculpe, señor..." -vocalizó con lentitud.

"Potter" -respondió Harry mirándola fijamente.

"...señor Potter" -continuó la medibruja con tono de dureza. "Dado que soy la encargada de velar por la señora Lupin y por su bebé, le aseguro que la condición de licántropo del señor Lupin me interesa considerablemente más que a usted"

"Lo dudo"

"¡Harry!" -rugió Remus empezando a cabrearse.

"¿Harry¿Harry Potter¿El salvador del mundo mágico?" -preguntó la doctora, cambiando su tono férreo por un tono de edulcorada suavidad.

"Eh... sí..." -admitió Harry con la habitual incomodidad que sentía cuando era reconocido.

"Pues permítame decirle, señor Potter" -le espetó la medibruja volviendo a su tono acerado y lanzando puñales por los ojos-, "que a mí me importa un bledo que usted sea el salvador de los magos, de los elfos domésticos o de los escarbatos en vías de extinción. Estoy a cargo de la señora Lupin y es a su familia a quien tengo que informar de su estado. Si no le importa acompañarme, señor Lupin..." -añadió señalando la puerta de la sala donde estaba Tonks.

El licántropo asintió, ligeramente divertido al ver cómo la medibruja le había bajado los humos a Harry en una fracción de segundo, e hizo un gesto de galantería a la doctora para indicarle que pasaría después de ella. Cuando ella entró, se giró hacia Harry.

"Yo de ti me disculparía" -le aconsejó con un guiño, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

"Sí, tío, deberías morderte la lengua con más frecuencia" -constató Ron negando con la cabeza. "Si no, algún día te la van a cortar"

"Es que me pone enfermo que a estas alturas todavía le digan a Remus que..."

"Harry, Remus es un licántropo, y eso es una maldición" -interrumpió Sirius con voz calmada. "Esto es un hospital de enfermedades mágicas. Ella es una medibruja. Trata maldiciones"

"Ya lo sé" -admitió Harry rascándose la nuca.

"Discúlpate antes de que te lance alguna imperdonable" -lo aconsejó Ron divertido.

Mientras tanto, Remus se sentaba junto a la cama de Tonks, que parecía apaciblemente dormida.

"¿Cómo está?" -le preguntó a la medibruja.

"Creemos que bien" -respondió ésta. "Vamos a esperar que dejen de hacerle efecto las pociones para dormir, y vamos a despertarla. Con respecto al feto... no hemos encontrado daños irreversibles, pero tampoco podemos asegurar que el embarazo siga adelante... pensábamos que lo habíamos perdido, y sin embargo..." -la medibruja vaciló un momento y Remus pareció olvidarse de respirar.

"¿Sin embargo...?" -el licántropo sintió el deseo irrefrenable de arrancarle la cabeza de una dentellada a la dubitativa doctora.

"Está haciendo cosas muy curiosas"

Remus enarcó las cejas. ¿A qué se refería con aquello de que el feto hacía cosas curiosas¿Estaba bailando la rumba¿Pero aquella mujer no tenía piedad o qué?

"Eh... doctora... imagino que estará cansada... yo también estoy cansado y a lo mejor un poco irritable, pero... ¿no le importaría ser algo más clara?"

Ella le sonrió comprensiva.

"Es posible que sea un metamorfomago, también, lo cual podría ayudarle si la maldición le produjo lesiones" -explicó. "Hay muy pocos metamorfomagos, y suelen ser de aparición espontánea, aunque nunca aparecen en hijos de muggles... la verdad es que no se sabe mucho sobre la herencia de estas características... tampoco sobre la licantropía"

"¿Cree que puede heredarla?" -preguntó Remus con un leve dejo de angustia en la voz.

La medibruja se encogió de hombros.

"Sobre esto sí que apenas se sabe nada. Los licántropos no suelen tener hijos, me temo, y los pocos casos que se conocen de licántropos hijos de licántropos pueden haber contraído la maldición siendo mordidos por sus padres durante las transformaciones. Dado que suelen vivir en un estado casi salvaje, no hay muchas referencias fiables sobre ellos... usted es una excepción, señor Lupin. Su licantropía no le ha impedido llevar una vida completamente normal, y si su hijo sobrevive y la hereda, estoy segura que con el apoyo de sus padres podrá hacer lo mismo" -resumió.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

"Ahora le dejo un rato a solas, si quiere" -le dijo la doctora Gray, apretándole el hombro en señal de apoyo. "Voy a tomarme algo a la cafetería del hospital, y después intentaremos despertar a su esposa"

Se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí, con la cabeza llena de ideas confusas.

--------------------

"Esto es insoportable" -decía Harry revolviéndose el pelo una y otra vez.

A su lado, Ron permanecía callado y Sirius hacía auténticos esfuerzos para no quedarse dormido en la silla.

"¡Eh, Sirius!" -le espetó el pelirrojo al animago, mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas. "Parece que no has dormido muy bien esta noche¿eh?"

Sirius levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. Estaba dando cabezadas de puro agotamiento. Necesitaba algo de cafeína urgentemente.

"Necesito café" -constató levantándose de la silla. "Voy a buscar uno a la cafetería"

"No, mejor voy yo" -se ofreció Harry incorporándose a la velocidad de la luz. "Vosotros quedaos aquí para que Remus no se encuentre solo cuando salga de ahí dentro, y yo iré a buscar café y algunos bollos para los cuatro" -sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto de Sirius-; "de verdad, necesito estirar las piernas... si sigo aquí esperando sin hacer nada, me va a dar un ataque"

Sirius y Ron asintieron con la cabeza y Harry se lanzó pasillo abajo en busca de la cafetería del hospital. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, se encontró con una puerta que decía "Cantina" y la traspasó. Era un lugar agradable, que contrastaba con la frialdad del resto del edificio. Pidió los cafés, que le sirvieron en tazas hechizadas para mantener el calor, y una humeante montañita de bollos y muffins. Cuando hacía levitar la bandeja para volver con sus amigos, vio a una joven de pelo negro que parecía concentrada frente a una taza de café en la que hubiera podido bañarse Hagrid.

"¿Doctora¿Doctora Gray?" -preguntó acercándose a ella.

La joven morena se giró y miró a Harry sin reconocerlo. Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente, pero enseguida frunció el ceño y se puso seria otra vez.

"Ah, es usted, el señor Potter, el héroe" -siseó con una sonrisa irónica.

"Por favor, no me llame eso" -suspiró Harry derrotado.

"¿Por qué¿No le gusta?" -insistió ella impertérrita.

"No" -murmuró Harry en voz baja. "Prefiero que me llamen Harry a secas. Me gustaría disculparme con usted. ¿Puedo invitarla a un café?"

"No" -dijo ella, cortante.

"Por favor..." -pidió él con una ligera sonrisa de súplica. "Me he comportado como un idiota. La he acusado de tener prejuicios contra los licántropos sin ningún fundamento. Lo siento"

La disculpa de Harry pareció ablandar algo a la medibruja, que sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza. Harry tomó asiento frente a ella.

"Escuche... señorita Gray... señora Gray..." -comenzó Harry tanteando el terreno.

"Doctora Gray" -se limitó a puntualizar la medibruja entornando los ojos.

"Doctora Gray" -aceptó Harry conciliador. "Verá, el señor Lupin es una persona muy importante para mí, y yo... le tengo un gran afecto. Ha tenido una vida bastante difícil, por el problema de la licantropía, y, bueno... la gente suele reaccionar bastante mal cuando se entera de que es un hombre lobo"

La medibruja lo miró evaluativamente.

"¿Dije yo algo insultante para el señor Lupin?"

"¡Claro que no!" -se apresuró a responder Harry. "Pero la gente tiene bastantes prejuicios contra los licántropos, y..."

"Yo no"

Harry se quedó mirando los profundos ojos castaños de la medibruja y no albergó ninguna duda de que decía la verdad.

"Ya lo veo..."

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló.

"Verá, doctora Gray... durante muchos años, los licántropos no pudieron encontrar un trabajo digno, con ese decreto de Umbridge... el señor Lupin fue profesor en Hogwarts y tuvo que renunciar porque se hizo público que era un hombre lobo, y había sido el mejor profesor que tuvimos en el colegio. Él es un hombre estupendo... sin su ayuda nunca hubiéramos sido capaces de vencer a los mortífagos y..."

La doctora Gray suspiró profundamente.

"Escuche, señor Potter..."

"Harry..."

La medibruja sonrió por primera vez en toda la conversación.

"De acuerdo, Harry... escuche... usted es conocido por todo el mundo mágico... el adolescente con mayor responsabilidad sobre sus hombros de toda la historia de la magia... desde que tenía... no sé... dieciséis o diecisiete años... se le conoce como _El Elegido_, el que iba a acabar con Voldemort..." -Harry se sorprendió al oír a la medibruja llamar al mago oscuro por su nombre. "Bien, pues ya está, Voldemort ha muerto, deje de pensar en él... las cosas han cambiado, los licántropos ya no tienen que registrarse por ningún decreto y los nacidos de muggles no corren peligro. La guerra ha acabado, Harry. ¿Sabe lo que necesita usted?"

Harry hubiese jurado que la medibruja iba a recomendarle un buen revolcón.

"No tengo ni idea"

"Usted necesita algo más de sentido del humor, Harry" -se respondió a sí misma la joven doctora. "Necesita tomarse la vida con mayor frivolidad, necesita relajarse y tomarse unas largas vacaciones... usted ha hecho ya bastante por el mundo mágico... deje al mundo mágico que se las apañe solito sin usted, y hágase un favor. Ah... y además..."

Harry enarcó las cejas al ver que ella dejaba la frase inacabada.

"Por supuesto, yo también le recomendaría un buen revolcón" -añadió la medibruja con una sonrisa pícara, ante el asombro de Harry. "No es una proposición¿eh, no me malinterprete... pero estoy segura de que era eso lo que estaba pensando"

Harry se echó a reír. Después de todo, le caía bien, esa doctora Gray.

------------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó a San Mungo, esa mañana, sintió el deseo irrefrenable de dar marcha atrás y volver a su casa. No quería encontrarse con Sirius en público... notaba cómo se le calentaban las mejillas cuando recordaba todo lo sucedido aquella noche, y cómo él se había comportado de forma adorable con ella. Quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo y sentirse protegida en sus brazos. Pero, sobre todo, quería hablar con él en privado.

Así que cuando llegó a la unidad de cuidados mágicos intensivos, se dio cuenta de que tenía muy mala suerte. Porque allí estaban un Remus pálido y ojeroso, un Ron con cara de aburrimiento y un Sirius concentrado y preocupado. El animago levantó la cabeza y la vio dirigirse hacia ellos, y el mal humor desapareció de su cabeza volatilizándose como el humo. Se levantó rápidamente, feliz por primera vez desde que había puesto el pie en San Mungo, y hasta el propio Remus esbozó una sonrisa tras ver su sonriente semblante aproximarse por el pasillo.

Pero, como ya se ha dicho, Hermione era un poco gafe. Por el otro lado del corredor apareció un cargado Harry Potter, levitando una bandeja con café y bollos. Y todo fue demasiado rápido para una dubitativa e insegura Hermione.

Sirius era un hombre discreto, y no pensaba abrazarla en mitad del pasillo y darle un beso apasionado... sólo quería darle pasarle el brazo por los hombros y reconfortarla un poco, porque sabía que ella se sentía muy próxima a Tonks. Pero cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo vio allí, dirigiéndose hacia ella, imaginó justamente lo primero. Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Harry, que la observaba fijamente, sujetando con fuerza la bandeja y, presa de los nervios, se comportó del modo que más podía haberle dolido al animago. Su intento de pasarle un brazo por los hombros fue evitado sutilmente, en un gesto que, aunque no pretendía ser un rechazo, sólo podía ser interpretado como tal. Esbozó una sonrisa incómoda, ocultó las manos a la espalda y lo saludó con camaradería, como hubiese hecho con Kingsley. Sirius, que había captado la mirada rápida que le había lanzado a Harry, sintió cómo las entrañas le ardían de furia.

"Bienvenida" -la saludó con frialdad, cruzando los brazos y caminando junto a ella sin mirarla. "No hay muchos cambios, Tonks sigue igual"

Hermione notó su tono gélido y comprendió que había metido la pata hasta un metro por encima de su cabeza.

"Oh... yo... ¿cómo está Remus?" -consiguió pronunciar. Era evidente que a Sirius le había sentado como un tiro su actitud, y ella misma era consciente de que se merecía aquella actitud distante.

"Estoy bien" -respondió el aludido, observando con los ojos entornados el intercambio de miradas entre Sirius, Harry y Hermione. "Desde luego, creo que de la cabeza estoy bastante mejor que vosotros"

-------------------------

**Hale, lo dejamos aquí. Bueno¿cómo está todo el mundo? Espero que bien, y que San Valentín se haya portado muy bien con todos vosotros. La verdad es que yo no pude celebrarlo, porque estaba de trabajo hasta las cejas, pero me resarcí al día siguiente. No me gustan los regalitos de San Valentín, pero salir por ahí a cenar algo siempre es apetecible...**

**A ver, motivos de los retrasos: la conexión a internet no ha vuelto a fallar, gracias a todos los santos, pero voy agobiada de trabajo y el muso me está mandando a freír espárragos un día sí y el otro también. Parece que, justo cuando la historia llega a su recta final, el muso decide tomarse unas vacaciones. La historia está ya esbozada, y ya sé lo que va a pasar, pero me cuesta un montón conseguir diálogos creíbles. En fin...**

**Como ya hice la otra vez, voy a poner las contestaciones a los reviews en la propia página de reviews. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, por vuestras críticas y por vuestro cariño. **

**Con respecto al capítulo, este vendría a ser la segunda mitad del capítulo 12, pero, para evitar problemas, se bautiza como 13. No hay acción de la física, pero sí intercambio verbal entre los personajes, y un regalito para una persona que está pasando un momento bajo. El bebé de Remus y Tonks parece ir superando el bache, aunque aún no os puedo prometer nada, y Harry empezará a darse cuenta de que tiene que darse un respiro. Aparece el malentendido entre Sirius y Hermione, que no podrán aclarar a tiempo, porque en el próximo capítulo algo malo, malo, le sucederá a la chica. Es un capítulo donde todos lo pasan más o menos mal, y en el próximo algunos lo pasarán mejor y otros mucho peor. ¿Quiénes serán? Sorpresa, sorpresa...**

**En fin, besitos para todo el mundo y a ver si os animáis y le dais al botón del review, que siempre anima. Ya sabéis, se admite todo tipo de crítica...**

**Besos de piña colada (imaginad que estáis en una playa del Caribe...) de Lara.**


	15. No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer

Disclaimer: Yo no soy JK Rowling, y si alguien no se lo cree, que le eche un vistazo a mi cuenta bancaria.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP

Nota aclaratoria de la autora al final del capítulo.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 14: No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy**

El primer encuentro entre Sirius y Hermione tras la intensa noche de pasión que habían compartido fue, cuando menos, borrascoso. Remus Lupin, que pese a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo seguía siendo un hombre sereno y sensato donde los haya, era testigo atónito de cómo sus mejores amigos se comportaban como niños. Remus era el mejor amigo de Sirius, y sabía el alcance de los sentimientos de éste hacia Hermione. También era un gran amigo de la chica, y desde luego conocía lo suficiente a la auror para saber que si había sucumbido a los encantos de Sirius, no se trataba de un mero capricho hormonal. Y allí estaban ellos, como dos adolescentes en su primer flirteo.

Y Harry en el medio. Como los jueves.

"¡POP!"

"Tac, tac, tac, tac"

Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody acababa de aparecerse en San Mungo, a tiempo para sumarse a la fiesta.

"Hola, Remus" -dijo saludando al licántropo con unas palmaditas de comprensión en el hombro. "¿Qué tal está Tonks?"

"No está mal, que ya es bastante" -afirmó Remus. "Parece que todo marcha mucho mejor de lo esperado"

"Me alegro, muchacho, me alegro" -exclamó el jefe de aurores asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. "Esa chica es excelente... sentiría mucho tenerla fuera de combate mucho tiempo. Harry, tengo que hablar contigo" -dijo Ojoloco cambiando bruscamente de tono.

"¿Sucede algo, Alastor?" -preguntó el joven Potter dejando la bandeja con los desayunos.

"Sí, bueno... podría ser..." -explicó vagamente el jefe de aurores. "Me gustaría comentar unas cosas contigo..."

Todos los presentes se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, olvidando por un momento lo que estaba sucediendo allí. ¿Sabía algo Moody de los Malfoy?

"¿Qué pasa, Alastor?" -preguntó Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

"Nada, nada..." -la voz ronca de Moody vaciló unos instantes. "Una reunión de jefes, sin más..."

Nuevo silencio denso. Si Alastor y Harry tenían que reunirse de forma urgente, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

"Hermione, me gustaría que te quedases aquí, con Remus, hasta que nosotros volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?" -pidió Moody piqueteando las baldosas de San Mungo con su pierna falsa. "Después de comer tendremos una reunión, y entonces os explicaré lo que vamos a hacer los próximos días... tengo que ir a buscar a Cordelia para que interrogue a Narcissa Malfoy, y alguien tendría que ir avisando al resto para que no se retrasen... de forma discreta..."

"Hoy es luna llena, Alastor" -advirtió Remus.

"Lo sé, hijo, lo sé..." -afirmó pesaroso Moody. "No te preocupes, haremos la reunión antes de que anochezca y uno de nosotros te acompañará a tu casa para encerrarte después de que te tomes la poción y..."

"No es necesario, la doctora Gray me ha dicho que me habilitará una sala para que pase aquí la noche" -rechazó el licántropo negando con la cabeza.

Moody pareció complacido con la noticia.

"Tanto mejor..." -afirmó. "Tú preocúpate sólo por la salud de Tonks, y olvídate de todo lo demás..."

"Alastor... ¿quieres hacer el favor de decirme qué demonios pasa?" -preguntó una Hermione que tenía la desagradable sensación de que estaban tratándola como una figurita de porcelana.

El jefe de aurores la miró fijamente.

"Mmmmm... no, no voy a decírtelo, Hermione" -dijo finalmente, para sorpresa de todos. "No voy a decirte nada hasta la reunión, así que tómate esto como una orden: no te muevas de aquí, y sobre todo no vuelvas a tu casa. En San Mungo estás a salvo, pero me temo que los Malfoy y los que los ayudan están desesperados. No quiero más bajas" -añadió, mirando de reojo a Remus. "Estás en peligro, y espero que te lo tomes en serio. Harry, tú ven conmigo... nos apareceremos en mis oficinas... y vosotros dos, podéis ir avisando al resto del grupo" -dijo señalando a Sirius y Ron con un movimiento de mandíbula.

En una fracción de segundo, Alastor y Harry desaparecieron de los pasillos del hospital, dejando a unos Remus, Sirius, Ron y Hermione profundamente sorprendidos.

"Creo que voy a avisar a Ginny y a Kingsley" -anunció Ron cogiendo varios bollos de la bandeja que había traído Harry. La verdad es que deseaba largarse de allí cuanto antes, porque quería hablar con Hermione, pero no podía hacerlo con Sirius y Remus allí delante, y, además, con quien primero deseaba aclarar las cosas era con Harry. Ron tenía debilidad por Hermione (por algo había estado colado por ella durante los últimos años de Hogwarts) y era incapaz de increparle por nada, y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo Harry no era correcto, así que se veía en la obligación de poner a su amigo en su sitio. Con otro chasquido, desapareció.

Y allí se quedaron Sirius, Remus y Hermione. Mirándose entre sí con la boca seca y la desagradable sensación de que algo gordo se estaba cociendo.

"Me voy a buscar a Cordelia" -dijo Sirius con gesto hosco. "Habrá que interrogar a Narcissa Malfoy y al resto"

"Sirius..." -lo llamó Hermione cuando el animago ya se había dado la vuelta. "Sirius, por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento"

Sirius se giró lentamente y miró a su esposa con cara de no estar para bromas.

"Mejor no" -dijo el animago. "No tengo muchas ganas de hablar. Quédate aquí hasta que Alastor te convoque"

"Sirius, yo..."

"Es una orden, Hermione, ya lo has oído"

Y, como el resto, desapareció del pasillo con un "pop", dejando a Hermione con la sensación de que había hecho algo irreparable y una voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le gritaba que no dejase marchar a Sirius sin aclarar las cosas.

"Tranquila"

Hermione se volvió al notar una presión afectuosa en el hombro. Era la mano de Remus, que intentaba consolarla por la actitud del animago. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Es normal que se haya enfadado, Remus... creo que no he sabido reaccionar muy bien cuando lo he visto" -explicó pesarosa.

"Ya me había dado cuenta" -confirmó el licántropo con una sonrisa melancólica. "¿Quieres hablar de esto?"

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

"Yo diría que tú ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo para cargar con los problemas de los demás, ¿no te parece?" -le contestó.

"Bueno, hagamos una terapia de grupo: primero tú y después yo... ¿qué me dices?" -propuso Remus tomándola cariñosamente por los hombros.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa débil.

"De acuerdo, pero vámonos a comer algo, que estoy desfallecida. No quiero bollos: vámonos por ahí a comernos una buena chuleta con patatas. Podemos ir a "_El ganso tuerto_", que está aquí enfrente y..." -propuso Hermione.

"No, espera, Moody dijo que no salieses de San Mungo..." -rechazó el licántropo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Dijo que no me marchase, y menos a casa, pero no nos va a pasar nada por cruzar la plaza, Remus. Y necesito salir de aquí"

Remus asintió con comprensión.

"Vale. Marchando solomillo para dos"

---------------------------

"Alastor, ¿qué sucede?" -le preguntó Harry al jefe de los aurores cuando llegaron a sus oficinas.

Ojoloco rodeó su mesa, renqueando, y se dejó caer en el sillón que el día anterior había ocupado Cordelia. Se pasó la mano por la frente, preocupado.

"Ni siquiera ha hecho falta interrogar a Narcissa, Harry" -explicó pesaroso. "Con esa mirada suya de loca, no ha hecho más que reírse en nuestras narices. Dice que es imposible que impidamos que su hijo se lleve a Hermione, que todo está planeado y que no pueden fallar. Nos ha explicado lo que piensan hacerle, sin importarle un bledo lo que nosotros podamos hacerle a ella"

Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Los Malfoy eran una familia de dementes sanguinarios, y odiaban a Hermione con toda su alma.

"Supongo que no ha explicado cómo piensan secuestrarla, ¿no?" -preguntó Harry yendo a lo práctico.

"No, no, claro..." -confirmó Moody sacando su petaca del bolsillo y echando un trago. "Evidentemente, tampoco nos ha dicho dónde piensan esconderla y torturarla" -al oír la última palabra, Harry sintió una descarga helada en el espinazo. "Pero lleva desde ayer riéndose como una loca y gritando que no podremos evitarlo. Está completamente segura de que conseguirán llevársela. Que la harán sufrir hasta que les suplique que la maten..."

Harry se pasó la mano por la nuca, desordenándose el pelo en un gesto muy Potter. Suspiró profundamente.

"No podemos contarle todo esto a Sirius, Ojoloco" -le pidió Harry. "Hay que proteger a Hermione en todo momento, pero si le contamos esto, se volverá loco. Será capaz de cualquier cosa"

Moody lo miró con recelo.

"Pensé que tú también serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa" -repuso sin inmutarse.

Harry sonrió con indolencia.

"Y lo soy" -afirmó. "Si Cordelia no logra freírle el cerebro a Narcissa y sacarle toda la información que necesitamos, yo mismo le lanzaré unos cuantos _cruciatus_ hasta que nos cuente todo lo que sabe. Pero no puedo dejar que sea Sirius el que lo haga. Hermione nunca le perdonaría que torturase a Narcissa aunque fuese para protegerla a ella"

Moody sonrió con sorna.

"Y puestos a que se aleje de alguien, prefieres que ese alguien seas tú... ¿Escrúpulos de repente?"

Harry sonrió de nuevo. En parte era eso, y en parte... no.

"No. Pero Ron me dijo algo el otro día y tiene razón. Se lo debo a Sirius. Por todas las ratas que tuvo que comerse"

Alastor se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Harry, moviéndose con su torpeza característica. Lo miró con afecto y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Haces bien, muchacho"

"Lo sé, Alastor, lo sé..."

---------------------------

El local donde los dos aurores daban buena cuenta de un descomunal pedazo de solomillo no se parecía demasiado a los refinados restaurantes donde Hermione había compartido velada con Sirius. La decoración parecía sacada de una película de miedo, un hombre hosco parecía cumplir los roles de dueño, camarero, cocinero y guarda de seguridad, y había un humo espeso que salía de la cocina y empañaba el ambiente. Pero, como había dicho Hermione, la carne era insuperable.

"Exquisito" -exclamó mientras tragaba un enorme trozo de solomillo blando como la mantequilla.

Remus asintió con la cabeza mientras cortaba con destreza su propia ración.

"A mí también me gusta este sitio" -afirmó. "La clientela no es selecta, pero bueno..."

Hermione miró a su alrededor de forma discreta. El ambiente era similar a la "Cabeza de Puerco", la taberna de Hogsmeade donde se había cocido el germen del ED. Había magos de aspecto siniestro ocupando mesas individuales y grupos de dos o tres con aire todavía más atemorizador. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Y ahora dime... ¿realmente cómo están las cosas?" -le preguntó a Remus.

El licántropo se pasó la mano por la nuca y suspiró.

"Tonks está bien... la doctora Gray no está preocupada por ella. Sin embargo, no puede darme garantías sobre el bebé... todavía es pronto para asegurar al cien por cien que sobreviva"

Hermione asintió en silencio. Era evidente que había algo más, así que esperó que el ex-merodeador hablase.

"Me preocupa que Tonks no me hubiese dicho nada sobre su embarazo" -confesó algo incómodo. "Hermione, en tu pasado... ¿sabes porqué Tonks y yo no tuvimos hijos?"

La bruja más inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts (y la más incompetente en cuanto a asuntos de corazón se trataba) lo miró entornando los ojos.

"Exactamente... ¿qué se te está pasando por la cabeza?"

"Que Tonks estuviese pensando en no seguir adelante con el embarazo"

La franca risa de Hermione resonó en la taberna, lo que hizo que varios magos de aspecto poco amistoso los mirasen de reojo con gesto amenazador. Remus se limitó a arquear las cejas y darle un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso lo que he dicho?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" -inquirió Hermione mirándolo con curiosidad. "Es un pensamiento un tanto macabro, ¿no te parece? Y totalmente impropio de alguien como Tonks..."

El licántropo miró para su plato de carne como si se le hubiese ido el hambre para siempre.

"Hermione, no sabemos qué posibilidades hay de que un hijo mío herede la licantropía. Tal vez Tonks se estuviera pensando si merecía la pena traer alguien a este mundo con esta maldición..."

Hermione soltó un bufido.

"¿Alguna vez hablasteis de la posibilidad de tener hijos?" -inquirió con impaciencia.

"No" -respondió simplemente Remus. "Hasta ahora nunca..."

"En mi pasado..." -lo interrumpió Hermione mirándolo fijamente-; "...en mi pasado, Tonks estaba destrozada por no poder tener hijos... ella deseaba intensamente tener uno, pero tú no lo permitías y ella misma reconocía que era una locura... ninguno de los dos queríais dejar un huérfano como Harry..."

"¿Tonks quería tener hijos?" -exclamó Remus súbitamente animado.

"Todo el mundo quería tenerlos, Remus... tú y Tonks, Bill y Fleur... hasta..." -Hermione se interrumpió bruscamente y retomó el relato. "Pero estábamos perdiendo la guerra, y la situación para esos niños hubiera sido muchísimo peor que la de Harry... los herederos de la Orden del Fénix... todos sospechábamos que íbamos a morir, y que esos niños serían aniquilados por los mortífagos para evitar que en el futuro fuesen la semilla de una nueva generación que combatiese a Voldemort. Tú convenciste a Tonks y ella renunció. Pero ella se hubiese arriesgado... y además le importaba un bledo que heredase la licantropía..."

"Entonces... ¿por qué no me dijo nada?" -rebatió Remus.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"Cuando estábamos vigilando el cementerio de la mansión Riddle, yo le pregunté a Tonks por qué le estaba fallando la metamorfomagia. Ella no me quiso contestar" -explicó Hermione. "Me dijo literalmente: '_no puedo decírtelo hasta que...'_ y en ese momento llegó el _patronus_ de Moody y me quedé sin saber más. Pero yo sabía que una alteración en la metamorfomagia sólo se produce por una alteración anímica o por estados físicos de enfermedad o por... embarazos"

"¿Tú lo sabías?" -preguntó Remus incrédulo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero la conozco muy bien... sabía que Tonks no estaba deprimida, así que sólo podía ser por un problema físico. Y no me parecía cansada ni enferma... al contrario, la veía bien, muy contenta... y pensé que podría estar embarazada. Además, estaba un poco susceptible y no comía demasiado..."

Remus recordó lo que le había dicho Sirius.

"Estoy segura de que lo que quería decirme Tonks era que no podía contarme nada hasta haber hablado primero contigo. Si Tonks no te ha dicho nada del embarazo, no sé por qué habrá sido, pero te aseguro que no porque no tuviese claro que iba a tener a ese niño" -declaró Hermione con seguridad. "De todos modos, puedes preguntárselo cuando se despierte..."

Remus se quedó pensativo y asintió lentamente.

"¿Y tú?" -le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa. "¿Tú qué opinas de tener un mini-Remus o una mini-Tonks en casa?"

La contenida sonrisa de Remus lo dijo todo.

"Ya veo..." -rió Hermione.

"Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mis problemas..." -sugirió Remus sintiéndose de nuevo hambriento y volviendo a atacar el jugoso solomillo. "Hablemos de cierto animago y una bruja que yo pensaba que era muy lista..."

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

"Soy idiota" -concluyó.

"Bueno, yo no diría eso..." -la consoló el licántropo. "Pero creo que estás un tanto confusa..."

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Ya no, Remus..." -rechazó. "Es verdad que cuando volví del viaje al pasado... bueno... me encontré con que las cosas eran muy diferentes... Voldemort vencido, mis amigos vivos... _Harry_ no había muerto... y yo estaba casada con Sirius..." -hizo una pausa durante la cual el licántropo se limitó a esperar. "Lo primero que pensé fue divorciarme... pensaba que no tenía sentido continuar casados... por diferentes motivos decidí esperar, pero..."

"¿Pero?" -la animó Remus, al ver que ella no continuaba.

"Ahora ya no"

"¿Ya no quieres divorciarte o no quieres esperar más?" -le preguntó Remus disimulando su interés y fingiendo cortar con esmero un trozo de carne.

"No... no quiero divorciarme de Sirius" -aclaró Hermione, incómoda.

"¿Por qué?" -se limitó a preguntar Remus intentando darle un tono aséptico a su pregunta.

Fshhhhhhhh...

Las mejillas de Hermione exhalaron un vaporcillo tenue debido al sonrojo.

"Yo... no... Sirius se ha comportado conmigo de un modo intachable, y... bueno, la verdad es que me ha comprendido perfectamente, y no me ha presionado... y... en fin... yo... no sé..."

Remus decidió apiadarse de Hermione y echarle un cable.

"¿Qué sientes por Sirius?" -le preguntó, fijando en ella sus amables ojos dorados.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y dejó de balbucear. Remus había sido su gran amigo y su imprescindible apoyo en su pasado. La había adiestrado, entrenado y preparado para sobrevivir. El Remus que ella había conocido sabía de su relación con Harry, pero éste no, y no podía contárselo. Sin embargo, allí, hablando mientras los dos devoraban su almuerzo, se sentía tan cómoda con él como con el otro, y sobre todo sabía que a pesar de la profunda amistad que compartía con Sirius, podía confiar en que lo que ella dijese no iba a salir de allí.

"¿Qué demonios tenéis los merodeadores que hacéis estragos en las chicas de corazón inocente?" -confesó alzando la bandera blanca.

El licántropo esbozó una sonrisa muy... merodeadora.

"Remus, haz el favor..."

"Veo que el viejo saco de pulgas no ha perdido el toque. Si sientes eso por Sirius, ¿por qué lo has saludado como si fuese Cordelia?"

"Yo no tengo nada contra Cordelia" -refunfuñó ella mientras volvía a atacar el solomillo con furia asesina.

"Claro..." -admitió Remus. "Por eso en la reunión de ayer querías sacarle los ojos al verla coquetear con Sirius. En serio... no entiendo por qué lo saludaste de aquella forma tan borde..."

Hermione se revolvió incómoda en su silla.

"Es difícil de explicar"

Remus se inclinó hacia delante y le sonrió con calidez.

"Y yo soy un licántropo muy listo y que entiende las explicaciones a la primera"

Hermione sentía un gran pudor a la hora de explicar sus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien que la conociese bien, y de todos sus amigos, exceptuando a Tonks, Remus era el único que podía ayudarla en ese momento.

"Antes de que todo el mundo se entere de que Sirius y yo volvemos a ser una pareja normal, hay alguien que no quiero que se entere por otros... creo que le debo una explicación... bueno, en realidad no se la debo, pero no me gustaría hacerle daño..." -intentó explicarse.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

"Y ese alguien estaba presente esta mañana" -concluyó.

Hermione se limitó a asentir en silencio. Remus tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y permaneció un rato pensativo. Por supuesto, Remus ya sabía todo aquello, pero tenía que oír por boca de Hermione sus sentimientos hacia los dos.

"El problema..." -continuó Hermione pesarosa-; "...el problema es que, por no hacerle daño a Harry se lo he hecho a Sirius... la verdad es que mi reacción parece haberle sentado como un tiro..."

"¿Te extraña?" -preguntó Remus sorprendido. "¿Qué te hubiera parecido a ti? Sirius te quiere... es normal que se sienta ofendido con semejante bienvenida"

"Ya lo sé" -admitió Hermione desesperada. "Ya te dije que soy idiota"

Esta vez fue Remus el que se echó a reír.

"No. Eres una bruja muy lista, pero siempre has querido contentar a todo el mundo, y eso a veces no es posible. Así que hay que escoger hacer feliz a quien más te importa... tú sabrás quién es..." -le explicó mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió la cara en ellos.

"Lo que yo te diga... idiota perdida..."

----------------

Sirius Black llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Cordelia Winterthrop todavía de muy mal humor. Se había ido de San Mungo con un cabreo monumental, con ganas de morder a alguien y, sobre todo, con un ataque de celos del tamaño del calamar gigante. Y la perspectiva de aguantar a Cordelia no mejoraba sus expectativas.

"¡Oh, hola, Sirius!" -lo saludó la auror al abrirle la puerta.

Cordelia iba vestida de forma informal, en ropa de estar por casa. En el caso de cualquier otra persona eso hubiera significado un pantalón viejo y un jersey estirado, pero Cordelia... Cordelia era Cordelia. Llevaba una túnica corta azul zafiro de una seda pesada y lustrosa sobre unos pantalones negros, el pelo impecablemente alisado y brillante cayendo en una cola de caballo sobre su espalda, sin joyas ni aparentemente maquillaje (exceptuando la raya del ojo que, para no perder la costumbre, se elevaba impecable desde el borde interno del párpado, trazando una curva perfecta) y, para darle un toquecillo informal al atuendo, bailarinas planas de piel de dragón. En cuanto vio al animago, los labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa sugerente y lo invitó a pasar con un gesto. Con el aire de un submarino nazi durante la segunda Guerra Mundial, se preparó para lanzar todos sus misiles de acoso y derribo.

"¿Qué tal tu hombro?" -se limitó a preguntar Sirius, entrando en el apartamento y desplomándose en el sofá.

"Bien, ya no me duele nada" -lo tranquilizó Cordelia poniendo cara de "sufro mucho, pero soy una heroína y no me quejo". Se dirigió a un mueble cercano, cogió dos copas y le enseñó una a Sirius, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Mejor. Te espera una dura tarde de trabajo, me temo. Tienes que interrogar a Narcissa" -le explicó Sirius.

Cordelia suspiró profundamente.

"No me hace demasiada gracia" -dijo la auror.

"¿Por qué?" -le preguntó Sirius con una ligerísima curiosidad.

"Esos Malfoy... tienen una mente tan... enferma... no sabes lo desagradable que es ver algunas imágenes en sus cerebros retorcidos" -explicó Cordelia con una mueca, mientras llenaba las copas con un líquido dorado y le tendía una a Sirius.

El animago enarcó una ceja.

"Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar algo así" -dijo confuso. "Supongo que a veces no es muy agradable"

"Mi trabajo casi nunca es agradable" -confirmó Cordelia sentándose a su lado y cruzando las largas piernas haciendo que pareciese que una levitaba sobre la otra. "Lo único bueno que tiene es que satisfago completamente mi vena cotilla"

A su pesar, Sirius sonrió intrigado.

"¿Vena cotilla?"

"No sabes la tira de cosas interesantes de que te enteras cuando te metes en el cerebro de alguien" -dijo Cordelia mirándole por encima de la copa, la ceja izquierda subiendo sutilmente. "Rita Skeeter hubiera pagado su peso en galeones por tener mis... habilidades" -su voz se transformó en un susurro sugerente al pronunciar el final de la frase.

El animago se echó a reír abiertamente. Casi podía oír el zumbido del primer misil rozándole la oreja.

"Bueno, ya te vas relajando. Cuando abrí la puerta pensé que ibas a morderme... no es que fuese a quejarme, pero..." -continuó Cordelia.

Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... el segundo misil casi lo despeina.

Sirius suspiró y le dio un trago a su copa. Era cierto que Cordelia, con su aparente frivolidad, lo relajaba bastante, pero no se veía con ganas de interceptar sus ataques.

"Ha sido una mañana muy cansada..."

"¿Al menos has descansado bien por la noche?" -preguntó Cordelia con el gesto inocente y encantador que probablemente puso el lobo feroz antes de comerse a Caperucita.

"No mucho..." -se limitó a comentar el ex-convicto.

"¿Y Hermione? ¿Qué tal está, quiero decir?" -se apresuró a aclarar.

"Está bien... esa poción que le dieron ayer le ha sentado bien... en cuanto a lo de descansar, cuando me he ido a San Mungo esta mañana me ha dado pena despertarla y la he dejado durmiendo, así que no puede quejarse" -le explicó Sirius oyendo en su mente el ruido virtual de la explosión del submarino "Cordelia" al ser desintegrado.

La auror suspiró profundamente y, con cara de "he perdido esta batalla pero no la guerra" se levantó del sofá y se alisó la túnica.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vista cuanto antes. No puedo ir así a la reunión"

"Pero si estás guapísima..." -dijo Sirius con cara de cachorrillo inocente.

"Vamos, Sirius, no seas tonto... no puedo ir así... tardo un par de minutos..." -lo reprendió Cordelia complacida.

La auror desapareció por la puerta y Sirius suspiró satisfecho. Miró su reloj y calculó que a la chica le quedaba todavía un cuarto de hora antes de volver al salón; se apoltronó en el sofá e intentó poner en claro sus ideas.

Sirius era un hombre con gran experiencia, de la cual había sacado una conclusión: que era muy fácil meterse en la cama de alguien, pero no tanto meterse en su corazón. El corazón era mucho más selectivo que el deseo, que respondía ansioso si se pulsaban las teclas adecuadas.

Él sabía que, tarde o temprano, Hermione iba a caer en sus redes, pero para él no era suficiente. En el pasado, cuando en medio de aquella discusión le soltó a gritos a la otra Hermione lo que sentía por ella, al ver su expresión atónita y confusa comprendió que lo iba a tener muy crudo. Hermione era dura de pelar. Cuando se habían besado, después de rescatar a Ginny de las garras de Draco Malfoy, Sirius no podía creérselo. Y cuando la otra Hermione fue reemplazada por la actual, sintió ganas de darse de cabezazos contra las paredes: vuelta a empezar y sin ninguna garantía de que esta Hermione volviese a enamorarse de él.

Su parte más optimista tomó entonces la palabra: Hermione había estado enamorada de Harry durante mucho tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo había compartido cama con él. Y aunque ella podía dejarse llevar por una relación puramente física (si no, qué demonios la había unido al petardo de Augustus Pomeroy), había algo que no cuadraba: si siguiese enamorada de Harry no hubiera sido capaz de acostarse con él. Eso era un hecho irrefutable.

"¿He tardado mucho?" -la cristalina voz de Cordelia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levaba una túnica larga en tono azul pavo real, con un discreto escote en "V", y unos pendientes de aguamarinas que pasaban de los tres dedos de largo. La melena, recién cepillada, caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Los ojos parecían aún más grandes y profundos gracias al hábil maquillaje y sus esbeltos tobillos parecían levitar sobre unos tacones vertiginosos. Sirius tuvo que reconocer que estaba impresionante.

"Qué va... tan rápida y guapa como siempre. Anda, vámonos" -propuso ayudándola a ponerse la capa que llevaba en el brazo.

Cordelia se colocó bien la melena con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Si el mundo fuera justo, Sirius Black tenía que enamorarse perdidamente de ella y no de aquel insulto a la feminidad que era Hermione Granger.

-------------------

Cuando Remus y Hermione salieron de la taberna, el sol lucía resplandeciente en un cielo que había estado nublado toda la mañana. El jardincillo que había en medio de la plaza que los separaba del hospital de San Mungo estaba lleno de niños que jugaban en los fosos de arena o trepaban a los árboles, y tanto Remus como Hermione se encontraban con el ánimo más optimista que cuando habían entrado.

"Vaya... pocas veces te he visto sonreír así..." -le dijo ella al licántropo, que habitualmente se mostraba más cerrado que una caja fuerte.

Remus se limitó a seguir sonriendo y no dijo nada. Mientras cruzaban el jardín vieron a dos mocosos de unos seis o siete años que miraban hacia las ramas más bajas de un árbol. Uno de ellos, un enano con una espesa mata de pelo negro y unos ojos grises que casi no le cabían en la cara, corrió hacia Hermione y le tiró de la manga, poniéndole cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

"¿Me coges la pelota?" -imploró, mirándola con una sonrisa que hizo que Hermione sintiese aflorar su atrofiado instinto maternal.

La auror le acarició el pelo y le sonrió.

"Claro que sí... ¿dónde está?" -le preguntó.

El pequeñajo se limitó a señalar una rama del árbol, donde había quedado atrapada una gastada pelota de colores. Hermione se separó unos pasos de Remus, que probablemente había quedado fuera de juego imaginándose a su propio futuro retoño jugando en el mismo parquecillo y, poniéndose de puntillas, alcanzó la pelota.

En el mismo instante en que Hermione tocó el juguete con la punta de los dedos, su sexto sentido le advirtió que no lo hiciese, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En cuanto sus manos agarraron firmemente la pelota, sintió el característico tirón bajo el ombligo y todo lo que la rodeaba se oscureció bruscamente. Se vio inmersa en medio de un tornado de viento y oscuridad, mientras se maldecía a sí misma por ser tan imbécil como para no reconocer un traslador. Había picado como una novata.

Cayó de rodillas en un duro suelo de piedra y, antes de poder aspirar una bocanada de aire, oyó una voz maliciosa que no podía contener el entusiasmo.

"Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, Granger... ¿te apetece un _cruciatus_ para empezar?"

"Malfoy" -jadeó.

Y antes de que pudiese ponerse en pie, el dolor la engulló y la sumergió, otra vez, en la oscuridad.

-----------------------------

**¡Hola, cuánto tiempo, ¿eh! Aquí tenéis a los dos tortolitos que siguen en sus trece de complicarse la vida. Y tal y como os prometí, a Hermione le ha pasado algo malo, muy, muy, muuuuuy malo... Siento deciros que el fic entra en su recta final. Me da mucha penita... **

**ATENCIÓN, SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS...**

**Bueno, voy a aclararos unas cosillas antes de nada con respecto a la trama, porque viendo algunos reviews observo alguna confusioncilla. Vamos a ver: la Hermione protagonista es la de los libros. Es decir: cuando tenía quince años se murió Sirius atravesando el velo (libro 5), y para no liar las cosas, lo que sucede en el libro 6 también le sucede a ella, qué le vamos a hacer. Por tanto, en su pasado también se han enamorado Remus y Tonks (después de cierta reticencia por parte del licántropo, que desaparece después de que Fenrir ataque a Bill) y Bill y Fleur. También Dumbledore ha muerto porque se lo ha cargado Snape. **

**Lo que no sabemos es lo que va a hacer Rowling, pero yo ya me he tomado la licencia de inventarme un final: pierden la guerra, Voldemort mata a Harry y van cayendo todos como chinches hasta que la última en morir es Tonks. Quedan Remus y Hermione, y ella utiliza el traslador.**

**Al utilizar el traslador, cambia el pasado, y se invalidan todos los libros después del final del quinto. En este tiempo alternativo, el libro 6 no existe, Sirius no ha muerto y la historia de Remus y Tonks es como la conté yo en el capítulo 12. O sea, que, por si no lo habíais notado, falta algún personaje importante que ya aparecerá. Tampoco se liaron Ginny y Harry. **

**Bueno, creo que hasta ahora es suficiente. Cuando vea que alguien plantea alguna duda importante en un review, lo aclaro aquí.**

**Mientras tanto, respuestas a los reviews en un review firmado por mí misma, como hago ahora.**

**Muchos besitos de caipiriña para todos, y recordad felicitar a vuestros papis por el día del ídem.**

**Lara**


	16. Las improvisaciones son mejores cuando s

Disclaimer: Dingún bersonaje de los gue indervienen en esde fic be berdenece. Gobo dije andes, la vida es dura. Gamarero, ahora bóngame... un güisgui... o bejor un vodga bás, gue no gonviene bedclar ligores...

NOTA IMPORTANTE: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP

**Nota de la autora: **

**Bueno, mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Me imagino que ya estaríais pensando que me habían secuestrado, o que me había largado a vivir a un poblado amazónico sin internet ni luz eléctrica, o que el muso se había largado al Caribe de forma definitiva. Pues no. No puedo contaros lo que me ha pasado, sólo deciros que ha sido algo de cierta gravedad que ha tenido mi vida patas arriba y a mí incapaz de conectarme a internet durante una buena temporada. No ha sido ninguna enfermedad, ni mía ni de ningún familiar, y mi vida privada sigue en perfecto estado, con mi Sirius particular tan encantador como de costumbre. En fin, todo está volviendo a su cauce y, aunque de momento no se ha solucionado del todo el problema, ya tengo algo de tiempo para dedicarlo al fic. No me gusta tardar en actualizar porque cuando pasa tanto tiempo, ya no te acuerdas de lo que había pasado en el último capítulo, así que subiré el próximo una semana más tarde (el siguiente viernes) para compensaros.**

**Y ahora me dejo de palabrerías y os dejo disfrutar con el capítulo. Como veréis, tiene un ritmo rápido, de escenas cortas... la intención era dar a entender que todo se sucede muy rápidamente. A ver qué os parece.**

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 15: _Las improvisaciones son mejores cuando se las prepara_**** (SHAKESPEARE, William)**

Remus vio cómo Hermione desaparecía de su vista (y con ella los dos pequeñuelos de aspecto angelical, que a pesar de su edad se aparecían con bastante habilidad) y no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar: comprendió lo que había pasado y mediante el hechizo intercomunicador de varitas alertó al resto de los aurores, quienes acudieron inmediatamente a San Mungo.

La que se montó fue digna de recordar. Mientras Remus explicaba lo ocurrido, el grupo reaccionó de formas muy diversas: Harry parecía indeciso entre si matar al licántropo o consolarlo, dado que parecía estar buscando algo de plata para clavárselo a sí mismo en el paladar; Ron rumiaba palabras ininteligibles, furioso, no se sabía muy bien contra quién; Moody negaba con la cabeza, pesaroso, ante otra muestra irrefutable de que los aurores a sus órdenes hacían simplemente lo que les daba la gana, y de que esta Hermione era bastante más insubordinada que la otra; Ginny tenía los ojitos brillantes, Kingsley mantenía el semblante sereno de costumbre y Cordelia parecía pasar olímpicamente de todo.

Sirius, en cambio, con una serenidad sorprendente, guardó su varita y se limitó a mirar a Moody a la cara y soltarle:

"Me largo a interrogar a Narcissa, Alastor. Ella debe de saber dónde iban a llevar a Hermione"

"Ni hablar, Sirius" -lo contradijo Alastor. "No tienes mi autorización, y sigo siendo tu superior"

Sirius lo miró con una cara que debería tener reservada para los mortífagos.

"Pues tendrás que impedírmelo a base de maldiciones" -dijo. "Tienes mi dimisión, si la necesitas, pero no vas a evitar que le saque a Narcissa todo lo que pueda"

Alastor suspiró profundamente.

"Todo el que se entrevista con un prisionero es sometido a un análisis de la varita, y si encuentran restos de cruciatus en la tuya, te enviarán a Azkaban antes de que puedas pestañear" -explicó. "Os necesito a todos en activo. Sirius, sé cómo te sientes, pero..."

"No, no tienes ni idea, Alastor" -se limitó a señalar el animago. "Oye, de verdad... eres el mejor jefe que pueda haber, y me ha gustado mucho estar a tus órdenes, pero te aseguro que nadie podrá evitar que encuentre a Hermione como sea... además, no sería tan idiota como para lanzarle un cruciatus a Narcissa con mi propia varita..."

"Sirius, espera..." -lo interrumpió Remus interponiéndose en su camino. "No hagas tonterías, idiota. Es mejor que..."

Pero Remus no tuvo muchas posibilidades de continuar con su argumentación, porque Sirius le soltó un derechazo que lo hubiese dejado seco si los instintos agudizados del licántropo no lo hubiesen ayudado a esquivar parcialmente el golpe en el último instante. Aún así, el impacto lo tiró al suelo.

"¡Sirius!" -bramó Alastor empezando a considerar la idea de meter a todo el grupo en los calabozos del ministerio. Los demás permanecieron en silencio, atónitos.

"Déjalo, Ojoloco..." -intervino Remus desde el suelo, aceptando la mano que Sirius le ofrecía para levantarse. "Esto nos ayudará a sentirnos mejor a los dos..."

"Lo siento, Remus..." -se disculpó el animago, que no parecía en absoluto arrepentido de lo que había hecho. "Tú acata las normas, si quieres, pero deja de tocarme las narices"

"Yo también lo siento, amigo..." -aceptó Remus frotándose la mandíbula, que empezaba a adoptar las dimensiones de un hipogrifo. "Pero si pretendes ir sin mí vas listo..."

Ginny lloraba ahora abiertamente, Cordelia hasta se había olvidado de apartarse la melena de la frente, Shacklebolt seguía impávido, y tanto Harry como Ron simplemente flipaban.

"De acuerdo, vamos" -dijo Sirius impaciente.

"¡Espera!"

El animago se volvió al oír la voz de Harry. No era una voz imperativa, sino más bien la de un niño que le pedía a otro que le dejase jugar con su pelota.

"¿Cuál es tu idea?" -le preguntó Harry.

"_Veritaserum_" -se limitó a responder Sirius. "Sé cómo conseguirlo sin autorización"

"Así que vas a ir a ver a Phillipa Spoilsoup" -la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt se oyó de pronto en la habitación, con su entonación impasible característica, mientras su propietario se acariciaba la barbilla.

"¿Quién es esa Phillipa Spoilsoup?" -preguntó Ron mirándo a Kingsley y a Sirius alternativamente.

"Phillipa Spoilsoup es la jefa del laboratorio de pociones del Ministerio" -explicó Shacklebolt. "Y una... eh... buena amiga de Sirius..."

Harry enarcó una ceja.

"Antes..." -puntualizó Kingsley.

"Oye, dejadme en paz. Lo importante es que puedo conseguir la poción enseguida, y si no la consigo, puedo utilizar otros métodos sin llegar a los cruciatus" -interrumpió Sirius cada vez más irritado. "Y si los del Ministerio ponen pegas, con echarme toda la culpa a mí está solucionado, Alastor. Pero yo me largo"

Ojoloco suspiró.

"Vale... chicos... no quiero tonterías. Os necesito en el grupo, y no quiero veros acusados de algo de lo cual no pueda defenderos¿de acuerdo? Sirius, presiona un poco a Narcissa, pero no quiero imperdonables... y lo mismo te digo a ti, Remus... si os encuentran indicios de un _cruciatus_ en la varita, poco podré hacer por vosotros..."

Todo el grupo se mantuvo a la expectativa durante unos instantes.

"Mientras tanto..." -continuó Ojoloco- "...vamos a empezar a dividirnos por grupos. Cordelia, mientras este par de majaderos consiguen la poción, empieza a interrogar a Narcissa, a ver si consigues averiguar algo sin que envíen a Sirius a Azkaban. Deberíamos empezar a registrar los sitios donde puedan haberse llevado a Hermione. ¿Alguna idea?"

"Yo iría primero a Malfoy Hall, y si no encontramos a nadie, a la casa de los Parkinson... sabemos que esa chica los está ayudando, así que bien puede ocultarlos allí. No estaría mal llevarnos a otra unidad de aurores, por si acaso" -dijo Kingsley.

Pero Moody negó con la cabeza.

"Para pedir el apoyo de otra unidad, necesitaríamos el permiso del director general del departamento de aurores, y se necesitan al menos veinticuatro horas. Es el procedimiento habitual..."-añadió moviendo con la cabeza como si estuviese golpeándola contra una pared.

"Menuda mierda de burocracia" -refunfuñó Ron poniéndose rojo por momentos. "Esto es una emergencia... dentro de 12 horas no sabemos si Hermione estará viva o..."

"Eso, Ron, tú da ánimos..." -le replicó Ginny dándole una colleja y señalando con la cabeza a Remus, que se había sobresaltado en la silla al oír las palabras del joven Weasley.

"Bien, Kingsley y Ginny, a Malfoy Hall. Ron, consigue una orden de registro de la casa de los Parkinson... Harry... ¿puedes ir con él?" -continuó Moody.

"Sí, pero no creo que encontremos nada. Los Parkinson son gente respetable... apoyan a los mortífagos, pero nunca se han visto involucrados en nada... no van a arriesgarse ahora que no tienen nada que ganar, y encontrar a mortífagos fugados en su casa los arruinaría por completo..." -Harry se desordenó su mata de pelo negro, pensativo. "No, tiene que ser la casa de algún mortífago, a la que tengan acceso, o de alguien que no tenga nada que perder con todo esto..."

Alastor asintió, en silencio.

"Igualmente, hay que intentarlo. Remus, dentro de tres o cuatro horas habrá anochecido. Tienes que hablar con esa doctora para tomar la poción matalobos y encerrarte" -le ordenó Moody.

"Eso será dentro de tres o cuatro horas, Alastor" -replicó Remus con una incipiente coloración amarillenta en los iris. "Mientras, estaré con Sirius y Cordelia".

El veterano auror los vio marchar y se dejó caer en una silla, como si de repente se sintiese viejo, y cansado. Los demás se levantaron y empezaron a irse, pero Kingsley le hizo una seña a Ginny para que lo esperase y se sentó al lado de su jefe, preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa, Alastor?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Ojoloco se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con su ojo bueno, mientras el mágico daba vueltas como un loco y desaparecía en la órbita, probablemente mirando a su espalda. Shacklebolt no pudo evitar un estremecimiento: odiaba que Alastor hiciese eso.

"No pienso permitir que Sirius tenga problemas por tratar de salvar a Hermione... a pesar de mi fama de loco todavía tengo muchos amigos en el Ministerio... de cualquier modo, si no es Sirius con el _veritaserum_, serán Harry y las imperdonables..." -Shacklebolt observó cómo Ojoloco se levantaba lentamente, sacaba una petaca de su abrigo y se tomaba un buen lingotazo. "Lo que me importa es que yo estoy con ellos... quiero a Hermione de regreso, sana y salva... y si tú o Cordelia ponéis algún problema, os lanzaré un _obliviate_ y me quedaré tan ancho..."

Shacklebolt pareció sorprenderse ligeramente por la amenaza, pero se repuso enseguida y negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo hablar por Cordelia, pero tienes mi apoyo. Hermione es una compañera..." -se limitó a asegurar Kingsley.

Moody le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Bien, bien... pues ahora ve con Ginny y rastrea la casa de los Malfoy como si te estuvieses buscando a ti mismo" -ordenó el jefe de aurores, volviendo a adoptar el aire imponente que Kingsley estaba acostumbrado a ver.

------------------------------

El entrenamiento de un auror incluye saber sobrevivir a todo tipo de situaciones peligrosas, pero en cuanto Hermione abrió los ojos supo que, en aquel momento, iba a batir todos los récords.

La consciencia volvió a su cabeza lentamente, compartiendo espacio con un terrible dolor que le apretaba el cráneo como si se lo estuviesen estrujando con un cascanueces. Todo estaba oscuro, al principio, y hacía mucho frío. También le dolían los brazos, y las piernas, y... bueno, no era capaz de reconocer alguna parte de su cuerpo que no le doliese.

"Recuento de daños..." -logró verbalizar mentalmente, de forma automática. Era algo que le había enseñado a hacer Remus después de un ataque: explorar mente y cuerpo y evaluar las lesiones.

Estaba en una mazmorra, sin duda, con el suelo y el techo de piedra y a oscuras. Hacía frío, y la humedad se le pegaba a los huesos. El dolor que le atenazaba los miembros era obviamente el resultado de los cruciatus... por lo mal que se encontraba probablemente le habían lanzado siete u ocho. No sangraba por ningún sitio, y aunque estaba a oscuras, por las sombras que vislumbraba parecía que veía bien. El suelo era duro y frío... y húmedo... pero tenía miedo de moverse por si había algún mortífago con ella.

Recordó todo lo que le había pasado, e inmediatamente pensó en Sirius. Deseaba desesperadamente verlo, estar con él y explicarle lo que había pasado en San Mungo... quería que la abrazase y la besase, y oír de nuevo todo lo que le había susurrado al oído la noche que habían compartido y que le habían derretido los huesos.

Quería a Sirius.

Sintió ganas de llorar de rabia al darse cuenta de que esa noche ella no le había contestado cuando él le había dicho que la quería. Había sido una idiota. Estaba enamorada de Sirius como una estudiante de los TIMOS, y ahora todo estaba perdido. Los Malfoy no iban a darle la oportunidad de escapar. La torturarían y la matarían, y ella nunca podría decirle a Sirius lo que sentía.

Mierda.

Deseó profundamente una segunda oportunidad. Poder escapar de los Malfoy, sólo para decírselo a él. Sabía que la esperaba una muerte segura, pero necesitaba ver a Sirius una última vez. Abrazarlo y decírselo.

"Vaya, Draco... no resiste tanto como parecía..."

Hermione hizo el esfuerzo de no moverse al oír la sibilina voz de Lucius Malfoy. Venía acompañado, por lo que parecía.

"Ha aguantado diez cruciatus antes de desmayarse" -respondió la voz de demente de Draco Malfoy, saboreando las palabras.

"Sorprendente..." -siseó Lucius. "Vamos a ver si sigue así. _Enervate_"

Hermione no pudo fingir más que estaba inconsciente. Abrió los ojos como platos y ante ella vio una imagen que gustosamente hubiera declinado observar.

Tres hombres.

Lucius Malfoy, tal y como ella lo recordaba. Alto, con una cabellera rubia y larga, impecable como siempre. Vestido con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, como un caballero victoriano, acompañado por su sempiterno bastón. Con una belleza impactante y fría. Lo había visto torturar magos y muggles sin despeinarse, y sabía que su crueldad no tenía límites.

Draco Malfoy. Hermione pensó por un momento que no era él. Su cuerpo, alto y espigado como un junco, aparecía ahora desgarbado y escuálido. Llevaba el pelo corto, pero no con su perfecto peinado engominado de Hogwarts, ni con el aspecto indolente que ella le había visto durante la guerra. Iba despeinado, y los mechones rubio platino parecían sucios y desiguales. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Hermione fueron sus ojos. La mirada de acero que lo caracterizaba había sido sustituida por una enfebrecida e inyectada en sangre, una mirada de loco. Había muchas emociones que podían leerse en aquellos ojos, pero ninguna parecía humana.

Y un tercer hombre.

Más alto que Draco y menos que Lucius. Moreno, con el pelo lacio y grasiento cayendo sobre la nariz ganchuda. Una mueca despectiva en los labios finos y pálidos. Un hombre completamente vestido de negro, como un cuervo.

Hermione lo conocía muy bien.

Era Severus Snape.

---------------------

Mientras, Ron acompañaba a un Harry pensativo de camino a Malfoy Hall. En lugar de crear un traslador para ir hasta allí, Harry caminaba taciturno rascándose la nuca.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -le preguntó Ron, acostumbrado ya a sus arranques.

"Que no creo que el _veritaserum_ de Sirius vaya a ser muy efectivo. Estoy seguro de que los Malfoy tienen a alguien que les suministra pociones"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" -inquirió Ron sorprendido.

"Poción multijugos" -respondió Harry. "Los niños que jugaban en el parque... eran mortífagos, y por eso desaparecieron con Hermione. Y si tienen acceso a la multijugos... también pueden tener antídoto para el _veritaserum_... de todos modos, a ver si Sirius puede conseguir algo, y mientras tanto, yo quiero ir al despacho de Hermione"

"¿Para qué?" -se sorprendió Ron.

"Para mirar sus notas. Hermione siempre escribe notas cuando está investigando algo..."

"¿Como cuando la petrificó el basilisco?"

Harry asintió con un gesto.

"Bueno, pues vamos cuanto antes" -propuso Ron agarrando a Harry por un codo. "Conociendo a Sirius, tardará menos de cinco minutos en conseguir que esa Philippa le ofrezca _veritaserum _suficiente como para rellenar el lago de Hogwarts"

-------------------------------

"¿Qué tal se encuentra, señorita Granger?..." -Lucius Malfoy le levantó la barbilla con el mango de plata de su bastón. "Espero que mi hijo Draco la haya atendido como se merece"

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo y se incorporó lentamente sobre un codo. Los movimientos le producían náuseas y con pánico notó un sudor frío por la espalda y la sensación inminente de que iba a vomitar. Cuando ya empezaba a contraérsele el estómago, Snape la sujetó por la mandíbula y, sin más miramientos, la obligó a beberse el contenido humeante de una copa. El líquido tibio le bajó por la garganta, calmando las náuseas y dejándole una intensa sensación de bienestar. Cayó hacia atrás, agotada, mientras el dolor que le paralizaba los músculos iba cediendo lentamente.

"Esto es _analgirea_, una potentísima poción reconstituyente. Pero claro, un ratón de biblioteca como usted ya habrá reconocido lo que había en la copa del señor Snape¿verdad, señorita Granger¿O debería llamarla señora Black?" -la voz de Lucius Malfoy adoptó un tono melifluo, mientras Severus Snape ponía una mueca de profundo disgusto al oír el apellido de su odiado enemigo. "Ah... qué casualidades tiene la vida... el tierno romance entre una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre... he de confesarle que tanto mi esposa como yo celebramos enormemente sus esponsales... sólo el joven Potter hubiera sido tan apropiado para usted como ese perdedor de Black..."

"Es curioso que quien le llama perdedor esté condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban" -no pudo evitar replicar Hermione.

Lucius soltó una sonora carcajada.

"Tiene usted muchos bríos dadas las circunstancias¿no le parece, señorita Granger? Sí, no puedo negar que estoy condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, pero, si se fija bien, observará que yo estoy libre y usted está aquí, encerrada... y que mi hijo tiene la intención de hacérselo pasar realmente mal..."

Hermione miró fugazmente a Draco, que esbozó una mueca sádica. Se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó un mechón de pelo, tirándole de él hasta hacerle extender el cuello para que lo mirase a los ojos.

"Verás, Granger... no estamos solos aquí..." -comenzó a explicarle con el tono endulzado que utilizaría con un niño. "Este lugar está lleno de mortífagos... todos los que quedaron leales al Señor Oscuro están aquí... pero nadie más sabe dónde estamos, así que no esperes que Potter y los demás den contigo. Tenemos tiempo antes de que nos encuentren. Mientras tanto, Granger, vas a sufrir tanto como desees. Voy a torturarte hasta que no puedas más, y cada vez que pierdas el conocimiento, Snape hará que te recuperes con una de sus pociones. Es lo malo de los _cruciatus_... que utilizados en exceso, o te vuelven loco o te matan. Pero tú no tendrás la suerte de morir, Granger, porque Severus preparará suficiente _analgirea_ para que resistas... y cuando tú decidas que no puedes más, y te arrodilles y me supliques que te mate..." -los ojos grises de Draco se acercaron a los marrones de Hermione, que intentaba controlar su temblor-; "...cuando me supliques, Granger, gustosamente terminaré tu suplicio y te lanzaré un bonito _avada kedabra_..."

Hermione intentó controlar el miedo que empezaba a sentir. Remus también le había enseñado aquello: que el miedo era inevitable, pero se le podía controlar. Los aurores tenían técnicas relativamente eficaces para soportar el dolor físico de la tortura, pero el problema, donde todo el mundo fallaba, era en la parte mental. Perder la esperanza era lo peor que te podía pasar. Saber que estaba allí, escondida quién sabe dónde, sola y sin varita, en una casa probablemente abarrotada de mortífagos, y a merced de unas bestias sanguinarias como los Malfoy, no era un panorama nada halagüeño. Así que Hermione recordó lo que le había enseñado Remus: tenía que ponerse pequeñas metas e ir alcanzando una a una. Sobrevivir hora a hora, día a día... cada _cruciatus_ que no te mataba era una victoria...

"Así que vamos a empezar a jugar, Granger... recuerda lo bien que te sientes ahora, porque no volverás a sentirte así en mucho tiempo... _¡crucio!_"

Hermione volvió a sentir como si miles de cuchillos se le clavasen en las entrañas, y ni siquiera tuvo la suerte de desmayarse.

-----------------

"¡Sirius!"

"Hola, Philippa..."

Philippa Spoilsoup era una bruja de unos treinta y cinco años, de piel morena y vivaces ojos castaños, algo así como una versión femenina de Sirius. El animago la abrazó con afecto y, cogiéndola por los hombros, hizo que girase en redondo sobre sí misma.

"Tan guapa como siempre..."

"Lo mismo digo..." -le respondió ella, riéndose con franqueza. "Y ahora deja de dorarme la píldora y dime qué te trae por aquí"

Y Sirius se lo dijo.

--------------------------

"_¡Legeremens!_"

Una concentrada Cordelia llevaba una hora intentando meterse en la mente enfermiza de Narcissa Malfoy, con un éxito limitado. La mortífaga estaba sentada frente a ella, desarmada e inmovilizada, pero parecía defenderse bastante bien con la oclumencia. A su lado, Remus permanecía de pie, apoyado en la pared, haciendo auténticos esfuerzos por mantenerse callado y contener la rabia que iba aumentando según el lobo empezaba a aparecer.

"Escocia¿eh?"

Remus levantó la cabeza. Narcissa tenía una mueca de rabia deformándole la cara, y Cordelia, que empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Escocia?" -preguntó Remus.

"Sí, están en Escocia, lo he visto en una señalización. He visto una casa, pero de noche, y no la reconozco"

"No sabemos de ninguna residencia de mortífagos en Escocia" -rechazó Remus. "Puede no ser nada"

"Es algo" -insistió Cordelia. "Sé diferenciar las imágenes banales de las que se intentan bloquear. No puedo asegurar que la tengan allí, pero es algo".

"Escocia..." -repitió Remus en un murmullo. "No tenemos tiempo para registrar toda Escocia..."

-------------------------

Hermione abrió los ojos con gran dificultad y sintió cómo la agarraban por la nuca sin miramientos y le estiraban el cuello con violencia.

"Hola, Granger" -siseó Draco Malfoy. "¿Has tenido dulces sueños?"

Hermione notaba todo su cuerpo arder con el dolor residual de los cruciatus. La _analgirea_ no le producía amnesia, y empezaba a invadirla el pánico a que Draco comenzase a torturarla otra vez. En el pasado le habían alcanzado unos cuantos cruciatus, pero siempre en el transcurso de una batalla y de forma aislada. Draco le había lanzado crucio tras crucio, disfrutando como un enajenado ante el sufrimiento de ella.

"Por supuesto, Malfoy. He soñado que volvías a Azkaban, a pudrirte allí el resto de tu vida"

La carcajada de Draco se oyó reverberando por toda la mazmorra.

"Todavía tienes energías¿eh, pequeña sangre sucia insolente?" -le susurró Malfoy al oído. "No importa, todavía estamos empezando. Los sangre sucia no estáis acostumbrados a la magia¿sabes? No aguantáis las maldiciones... nunca seréis como nosotros..."

"Claro, Malfoy..." -contestó Hermione con ironía, ahogando un quejido cuando él le retorció aún más el cuello. "Los sangre limpia lo lleváis en los genes¿eh? Por eso tenéis que ser siempre los mejores en todo. Lástima que de vez en cuando haya por ahí algún hijo de _muggles_ que os estropea las estadísticas"

"Ningún sangre sucia superará nunca a un sangre limpia" -le escupió Malfoy en voz cada vez más alta. "¡_Crucio_!"

Hermione se quedó sin respiración durante el tiempo que duró el efecto de la maldición. Todavía estaba muy débil después de la última sesión de _cruciatus_ de Draco, y le parecía que iba a volver a desmayarse de un momento a otro. El dolor, aplicado sobre su cuerpo lesionado, era insoportable, y se sintió tentada a suplicarle a Draco que parase. Pero no podía hacerlo. Jamás podría suplicarle nada a Draco Malfoy.

Cuando el efecto de la maldición terminó, se quedó inmóvil, agotada, respirando con dificultad. Draco se levantó y fue hacia una mesa que no había visto antes. Cogió una copa que humeaba y se la llevó a Hermione. La agarró por el pelo, le levantó la cabeza y la obligó a beber el contenido. Inmediatamente, Hermione sintió cómo el efecto de la poción la confortaba y el dolor desaparecía, dejándola relajada y tranquila. Si tan sólo Draco la dejase dormir un poco...

"Nunca lo has entendido¿verdad, Granger?" -la voz enloquecida de Draco le susurraba al oído. "Da igual que hayamos perdido la guerra, da igual que la mayoría de los mortífagos estén muertos o en Azkaban... somos superiores y siempre lo seremos... los magos siempre estaremos por encima de los _muggles_, somos una raza..."

"Superior, sí, ya me sé el discursito racista de Voldemort y sus acólitos" -le respondió Hermione con desprecio, la voz ronca del esfuerzo. "Lástima que toda esa teoría no sea más que una teoría¿verdad, Malfoy? Una teoría que hijos de _muggles_ como yo y la madre de Harry nos hemos encargado de echaros por tierra..."

"¡Tú nunca podrías considerarte mejor que yo en nada, repugnante sangre sucia!" -gritó Malfoy agarrándola del pelo otra vez y acercando la cara a la de la chica, que tenía ahora un pequeño reguero de sangre deslizándose por el labio. "¡Como ves, vuestros patéticos intentos de encerrarnos en Azkaban no han tenido mucho éxito, Granger, y ahora eres tú la que estás encerrada rezando para que te mate!"

Hermione se tocó la sangre que empezaba a bajar hacia el mentón.

"Todavía no has acabado conmigo, Malfoy" -murmuró ella, aún a sabiendas que eso sólo iba a enfurecerlo más.

La risa enloquecida de Draco resonó de nuevo. Sonrió con sus ojos entrecerrados, y acercándose todavía más a Hermione, lamió con delicadeza la gota de sangre que le resbalaba por la cara. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, reprimiendo a duras penas el gesto de rechazo.

"No, todavía no, espero... todavía nos quedan muchas horas de diversión por delante, repugnante sangre sucia... así que vamos a empezar a aprovecharlas... ¡_crucio_!"

Hermione se retorció entre espasmos de dolor, respirando con dificultad. Otra vez... La poción le quitaba el dolor previo, pero se daba cuenta de que las secuelas de las anteriores maldiciones no se iban, y que cada _crucio_ era más insoportablemente doloroso que el anterior. En cuanto el dolor cesó, la invadieron las náuseas y las lágrimas empezaron a aflorarle, imposibles de controlar. Pensó en Sirius, y en las últimas palabras airadas que le había dirigido, y ya no pudo evitar que los lagrimones le rodasen por las mejillas. Pero no pudo pensar mucho más en él, porque Draco levantó la varita y le lanzó otro _cruciatus_, y el lacerante dolor de la maldición la atravesó otra vez.

----------------------

"¡Sirius!" -exclamó Remus al ver entrar al animago. "¿Traes la poción?"

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

"No, va a intentar conseguirme un frasco de poción, pero será difícil porque los viales están numerados, así que también va a empezar a prepararla ahora mismo. Lo malo es que le llevará hasta la madrugada..."

Remus y Cordelia se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir. Toda la noche en manos de los Malfoy... no eran buenas noticias.

"Tengo que irme..." -suspiró Remus. "Tengo que tomarme la poción matalobos y encerrarme..."

Sirius asintió.

"Yo voy a seguir intentando averiguar algo más" -dijo Cordelia, volviendo a la habitación donde estaba Narcissa y dejando a los dos merodeadores solos. Ver a Sirius en ese estado por la desaparición de Hermione era una patada en su ego.

"Sólo son unas horas, Sirius..." -lo tranquilizó el licántropo. "Hermione es dura... aguantará lo que haga falta, y mañana la tendrás en casa, sana y salva".

Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

"No voy a esperar, Remus..." -contestó. "Voy a empezar a presionar a Narcissa, ya. No voy a lanzarle ningún cruciatus..." -añadió al ver el gesto del licántropo- "...por ahora... pero voy a empezar a sobrepasar los límites, así que es mejor que te vayas. Mandaré a Cordelia a casa a descansar... cuantos menos estemos implicados, mejor."

"Son sólo unas horas, Sirius..." -intentó convencerlo Remus.

"¿Qué harías tú si fuese Tonks?" -lo interrumpió Sirius.

"Bueno, vale, haz lo que quieras, pero vete con mucho cuidado" -admitió Remus.

"Yo siempre tengo cuidado" -bromeó Sirius enarcando una ceja.

"Sí, claro, por eso te lo digo..." -respondió Remus elevando los ojos. "La idea es que sean los Malfoy los que vuelvan a Azkaban, no tú"

Sirius se dirigió tras los pasos de Cordelia sin decir nada más, y se despidió de su amigo con un gesto de la mano.

"Sirius... en serio... no quiero que vuelvan a encerrarte" -insistió el licántropo.

El animago se quedó parado pero no se volvió.

"Yo tampoco, pero prefiero quedarme allí de por vida a encontrar a Hermione muerta. Y ahora, si no te importa..." -y desapareció tras la puerta.

Remus no sabía si contarle a Sirius la conversación que había tenido con Hermione antes de que la secuestrasen, pero pensó que era mejor ver primero cómo sucedían las cosas. Estaba convencido de que se reprochaba haberle hablado de aquella forma, y contarle que Hermione se había enamorado de él hasta las pestañas no iba a ayudarle precisamente a tener la cabeza fría. Tenían tiempo, mucho tiempo, para eso.

----------------------

"Es increíble... nunca he conocido a nadie tan organizado como Hermione en mi vida... lo de esta chica no es normal..." -murmuraba Ron mientras él y Harry rebuscaban en la mesa de la auror. Había carpetas rotuladas con asuntos pendientes y solucionados, libros de hechizos y defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero todo ello tan pulcro y ordenado que parecía que tuviese un ejército de elfos domésticos ocupándose tan solo de su mesa.

"Mira esto... tiene que ser aquí¿no?" -dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras separaba una carpeta rotulada con mayúsculas. "Mira, Hermione puso por escrito las diferencias entre su pasado y el de la otra Hermione..."

Estuvieron un rato leyendo los pergaminos, buscando algo que les pudiese ayudar.

"¿Qué es esto del _príncipe de sangre mestiza_?" -preguntó Ron rascándose la nuca.

"¿Qué dices?" -murmuró Harry enfrascado en la lectura, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Ron.

"Mira, aquí lo pone..."

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia el pergamino que sujetaba Ron. Un príncipe... un príncipe mestizo que había asesinado a Dumbledore en el pasado de Hermione. Sin embargo, no había príncipes en la comunidad mágica...

"No conocemos a ningún mortífago que se hiciese llamar así..." -dijo Ron.

"O sí lo conocemos..." -murmuró Harry. "Pero no por ese nombre..."

--------------------------

"Mierda, otra vez no..." -pensó Hermione al sentir que alguien la despertaba con un _enervate_. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, notaba todas las articulaciones hinchadas, y aunque estaba empapada en sudor, tenía muchísimo frío. Cada cruciatus era peor que el anterior, y pronto comprendió cómo los padres de Longbottom habían terminado en el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

"Bienvenida al infierno, Granger" -le susurró al oído la voz rechinante de Severus Snape mientras la obligaba a tragar la _analgirea_ por el simple pero efectivo método de taparle la nariz y hacerle abrir la boca para respirar.

"¡Snape!" -logró articular Hermione mientras volvía a notar el efecto de la poción. Sin embargo, aunque el líquido humeante hacía desaparecer las lesiones, se quedaba cada vez más agotada y débil. Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en el suelo de piedra, y notando algo pegajoso en la sien, se llevó los dedos a ella. Sangre. Debía haberse golpeado contra las losas del suelo la última vez que se había desmayado.

Snape estaba inclinado junto a ella. La miraba con la fría indiferencia de un forense, mientras le giraba la cabeza para mirarle la herida o le palpaba ligeramente una muñeca o un tobillo que seguían algo hinchados. Se levantó, fue hacia la mesa que había visto antes, y mezcló un par de líquidos que sacó de unos viales de cristal. Le alargó la copa y ella se bebió el contenido sin miramientos. Automáticamente, la herida de la sien dejó de dolerle, aunque seguía notando algo de sangre que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

"Póngase esto en la herida" -se limitó a ordenarle Snape mientras le alargaba un tarro que contenía algo denso y de color amarillo limón. Hermione obedeció sin rechistar.

"Hacía mucho que no lo veía, Snape" -comentó Hermione mientras se untaba la pomada apoyándose en un codo, con el mismo tono que hubiera utilizado si se hubiesen encontrado tomando un helado en la cafetería de Florian Fortescue y si la última vez que lo había visto no hubiese sido el día de la muerte de Dumbledore.

"¿Sorprendida, Granger?" -preguntó Snape mientras le movilizaba un tobillo, sin mirarla a la cara. "¿Pensaba cuando desaparecí que el Señor Oscuro había descubierto que era un espía de la Orden y me había asesinado, igual que sus compañeros? Es evidente que su afamada inteligencia no era tal..."

Lo que Hermione no sabía, hasta el momento, era lo que había sucedido con Snape en el pasado de la otra Hermione. En su propio pasado, Snape había asesinado a Dumbledore y había vuelto con los mortífagos, y seguía sano y salvo. Aunque nadie le había hablado de Snape, ella lo había apuntado en sus notas, con la intención de preguntarle a Sirius, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Así que era eso lo que había pasado con el ex-profesor de pociones en este pasado... lo habían dado por desaparecido sin más... otra baja más en el bando de Dumbledore...

"No sabía que estuviese vivo, pero nunca pensé en usted como en un héroe, Snape..." -replicó Hermione, con la voz cada vez más afónica, intentando incorporarse con enorme esfuerzo. "Usted siempre fue un mortífago. No es más que un criminal que ha abrazado la causa de los sangre limpia"

"Mi causa..." -aclaró Snape con cara de asco.

"No. No es su causa" -rebatió Hermione logrando quedar semisentada, apoyándose en la pared de piedra. "No es su causa, y lo sabe. Usted no es sangre limpia..."

Snape palideció profundamente.

"Está delirando, Granger" -la acusó con voz menos firme de lo que hubiera querido.

"Yo creo que no" -dijo Hermione, cerrando los ojos. Estaba tan cansada... "No corre sangre limpia por las venas de un Snape... aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de un Prince¿verdad?"

Snape se sobresaltó tanto que casi se cae de espaldas. ¿Cómo era posible que Granger supiese que era hijo de una Prince y un _muggle_¿Lo sabía el resto de sus compañeros de la Orden¿Lo sabía Black?

Mientras tanto, Hermione pensaba en cómo sacar partido de lo que sabía de Snape. En el pasado de la otra Hermione, Dumbledore había sido asesinado por Voldemort en persona, el libro de pociones del "príncipe de sangre mestiza" nunca había sido encontrado, indudablemente, y por tanto el secreto de Snape seguía a salvo. Las muñecas, las rodillas, las vértebras... le ardían... le dolían tanto que no podía pensar con claridad. Se frotó las muñecas con las manos, intentando aliviar la quemazón.

"Beba esto" -dijo Snape.

Abrió los ojos. Severus estaba arrodillado junto a ella, el gesto serio y sin muecas de disgusto, y le acercaba un pequeño vial a los labios. Volvió a obedecer, y notó cómo la inflamación de las articulaciones desaparecía.

"Cuando Black llegue aquí, usted ni siquiera será un cadáver, Granger..." -murmuró Snape. "Será una bonita venganza hacia ese asesino de Black, encontrar a su esposa torturada y convertida en un cascarón vacío, sin alma..."

Hermione se estremeció. ¿Qué quería decir Snape con aquello¿Se refería a que se volvería loca, como los Longbottom?

"Así que su motivo para participar en esto es su odio hacia Sirius¿eh? Bueno, qué alivio, pensé que era algo personal..." -volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la piedra, agotada. "Al fin y al cabo, nunca soportó que alguien hijo de _muggles_ fuese tan bueno en pociones como usted..."

"¡Usted nunca podría compararse a mis conocimientos...!"

"Me refería a Lily..." -lo interrumpió Hermione con suavidad, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

--------------------

"Es mejor que te vayas..." -explicaba Sirius con paciencia a una poco receptiva Cordelia. "Voy a empezar a hacer cosas que es mejor que no veas... así no podrás contárselo a nadie si te interrogan, y no podrás traicionarme..."

"Sirius, déjame intentarlo un poco más" -suplicó Cordelia mirando a Narcissa por el rabillo del ojo. Ésta se retorcía incómoda en la silla. No le daban miedo aquella cursi de Winterthrop ni un licántropo poco dado a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero Narcissa conocía bien a Sirius, y sabía que la violenta sangre Black podía aflorar en cualquier momento. Cordelia sabía que si Narcissa se ponía nerviosa, su oclumencia podía fallar.

"No. Tienes que irte ya, Cordelia. No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente"

"¡Sirius!" -dos voces masculinas retumbaron en la habitación.

-------------------------

**Bueno, aquí lo dejamos. Como véis, Hermione lo está pasando muy, muy mal, y yo de Sirius no esperaría demasiado a que Philippa prepare la poción, porque una noche entera a manos de Draco pueden dejar a su querida Hermione hecha unos zorros. **

**En fin, como os decía en otro capítulo, nos habíamos olvidado de un personaje tan importante como para ser el título del libro 6: nuestro inefable Severus Snape. ¿A nadie le parece raro que alguien como Snape se comporte como lo hace¿Por qué un sangre-mezclada se une a las filas de Voldemort¿Por qué odia a Harry de ese modo? Yo, desde luego, no entiendo nada, a no ser que esté locamente enamorado de Lucius Malfoy, pero eso sería un tema para otro fic (slash, que no es mi debilidad precisamente). En fin, a mí Snape me cae muy mal, pero estoy convencida de que Rowling descubrirá en el libro 7 que en realidad es bueno, y que se cargó a Dumbledore siguiendo sus órdenes. Pero como esto es un fic, y la autora soy yo, pues aquí Snape es un mortífago convencido. **

**En cuanto a Sirius, dos hombres lo han interrumpido, imagino que ya sabréis quiénes son, antes de empezar a interrogar a Narcissa con métodos "poco ortodoxos". Sin embargo, aunque pronto se descubrirán cosas importantes, Sirius seguirá necesitando todo su "poder de convicción" para hacer que Narcissa les dé alguna pista de dónde está Hermione.**

**Bueno, prometido que en breve tendréis el próximo capítulo, que será muy, muy interesante... claro que el siguiente lo será todavía más (de fondo se oye la risa sádica de Lara)... **

**Esta tarde subiré un review mío contestando a todos los vuestros (es que si lo hago ahora, tardaré mucho más en subir el capítulo...)**

**En fin, para todo el mundo, un beso tierno de helado de menta con salsa de chocolate... **

**Lara**


	17. El que roba a un ladrón, tiene cien años

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de esto. Bueno, el personaje de Cordelia sí, pero ya me diréis para qué lo quiero. Ah, y tengo mi Sirius particular, moríos de envidia...

NOTA IMPORTANTE: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP

**Nota de la autora: **

**Bueno, como habéis comprobado, no he podido actualizar al cabo de una semana, porque el problema empeoró. He echado los restos para solucionarlo durante este tiempo, pero sin embargo, yo ya he hecho todo lo que podía hacer, así que sólo me queda sentarme (no literalmente) y esperar. No voy a hacer predicciones de futuro sobre cuándo podré actualizar otra vez. Espero que esta vez sí lo haga en 1-2 semanas, pero no digo nada y así evito el chasco. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**Como consideración a ls lectors, voy a haceros un breve (pero breve-breve¿eh?) resumen de lo sucedido hasta ahora, para que no tengáis que leeros todos los capítulos de nuevo porque ya no os acordáis de nada (si lo recordáis todo, enhorabuena por la memoria y saltáoslo directamente):**

_Voldemort está ganando la guerra. Harry ha muerto, y sólo Hermione y Remus quedan con vida. En un último intento desesperado, Hermione viaja diez años atrás al pasado utilizando un "trasportador temporal". Sólo dispone de una hora: retrocede hasta el día de la muerte de Sirius y utiliza esa hora para advertir al animago que no vaya al departamento de misterios esa noche; por tanto, evita su muerte. Cuando regresa, ese pequeño cambio en el pasado ha cambiado todo su presente, para mejor, claro está. Ni Sirius ni Harry ni los demás han muerto, Voldemort fue derrotado y los mortífagos están en Azkaban. Y ella, que en su pasado estaba enamorada de Harry, se encuentra casada con... ¡Sirius! (qué suerte tienen algunas...). _

_Mientras intenta adaptarse a su nuevo presente y se piensa qué hacer con su flamante matrimonio (ahora que Harry está vivo y corresponde sus sentimientos), los Malfoy se escapan de Azkaban y, como habían jurado vengarse de Hermione, todos se centran en protegerla (yo diría que en exceso). Marcus Flint, un ex-mortífago en busca y captura, intenta secuestrarla, pero la chica es dura de pelar y lo noquea. Tras interrogar a Flint, los aurores tienen una pista: se van en busca de los Malfoy a la semi-derruida mansión Riddle, donde les espera un buen número de mortífagos en paro y con ganas de gresca. Capturan a tres, pero Tonks es herida de gravedad. Y cuando llegan a San Mungo, Remus descubre que no sólo ha estado a punto de quedarse viudo, sino que, si las cosas salen bien, va a ser papi (y las cosas salen bien, porque por algo soy la autora y me gustan los finales felices)._

_Finalmente, Hermione sucumbe a los encantos y mimos de Sirius y pasa la noche con él (y parecía tonta cuando la compramos). Sirius se marcha temprano a San Mungo tras recibir una inoportuna nota de Remus y no se despide de ella. Cuando se reencuentran en el hospital, Harry está presente, y Hermione, que no quiere que se entere bruscamente de que ha elegido a Sirius, saluda a éste con poca (más bien ninguna) efusividad. Sirius se enfada bastante (quién no...), Alastor aparece dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, y Remus y Hermione se van a hacer psicoterapia mutua a un antro cercano a San Mungo. A su regreso, Hermione es engañada y toca sin darse cuenta un traslador que la lleva directamente a la guarida de los Malfoy. Allí es torturada sin piedad, y entre cruciatus y cruciatus Snape le devuelve la energía y las defensas naturales, pero no con Actimel, sino con una fuerte poción reconstituyente. Sirius decide no perder tiempo e interrogar a Narcissa personalmente y a lo bestia, mientras Ron y Harry encuentran algo entre las notas de Hermione que puede darles una pista. _

**Bueno, y hasta ahí puedo leer. Ahora disfrutad (es un decir) de lo mal que lo pasa Hermione.**

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO?

**Capítulo 16: El que roba a un ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón**

"Me refería a Lily..." -repitió Hermione al ver que Snape no decía nada. "Usted la odiaba más que a James¿no es así? Cuando Harry entró en su pensadero, vio una escena en la que James y Sirius lo ridiculizaban. Lily lo defendió y usted la llamó _sangre-sucia_... ¿Por qué la odiaba, Snape¿Qué motivo tenía para odiarla aún más que a James¿Qué motivos tuvo para contarle a Lord Voldemort el contenido de la profecía y así condenar a James y a Lily a una muerte segura?

Snape la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Hermione conocía una cantidad tal de información que él ni se imaginaba. Simplemente no entendía cómo ella podía haberse enterado de todo esto.

"Vamos, Snape" -insistió ella con terquedad. "Tanto Sirius como James le habían dado motivos más que sobrados para odiarlos. Lo ridiculizaban en público, le gastaban bromas pesadas e incluso una que puso en peligro su vida, pero... ¿Lily? Ella era guapa, inteligente y justa. Todo el mundo la adoraba. ¿Qué le hizo Lily para que la odiase de aquella manera¿Qué hizo ella para que la vendiese a Lord Voldemort? -Hermione seguía insistiendo implacable, a pesar de su agotamiento, mientras el rostro de Snape se volvía cada vez más cetrino, incapaz de reaccionar mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más a la verdad. "¿Por qué odia tanto a Harry, Snape¿Porque le recuerda a James o porque le recuerda a Lily¿A quién aborrecía más, a Lily o a James?"

"¡Cállese, Granger!" -le gritó Snape casi fuera de sí-; "¡No está en condiciones de preguntarme nada!"

"Se equivoca, Snape, yo ya no tengo nada que perder. Pero antes de que los Malfoy acaben conmigo, me gustaría saber por qué está metido en esto. Voy a ayudarle un poco y le voy a contar mi teoría..." -Hermione se guardó mucho de decirle que tenía información suficiente de su pasado en la segunda guerra para que esa teoría fuese más bien una certeza. "Usted odiaba a Sirius y a James porque eran _sangre-limpia_, porque tenían todo lo que querían. Eran inteligentes, brillantes, atractivos y populares entre las chicas. Y usted era un amargado de pelo grasiento al que colgaban boca abajo mientras se le veía la ropa interior. ¡Qué crueles¿verdad!"

Severus Snape estaba tan asombrado de la insolencia de Hermione que no era capaz de replicar. La escuchaba en silencio, tieso como un palo, mientras la expresión en sus ojos indicaba lo mucho que la odiaba en aquel momento.

"Y usted ya pensaba antes de ir a Hogwarts que todo lo que hubiera necesitado para que su vida fuese perfecta era ser un _sangre-limpia_ como ellos. Si fuese un _sangre-limpia_ no necesitaría quemarse las pestañas ante los libros para obtener buenas notas, tendría una familia respetable y cariñosa con usted, y un amplio círculo social"

Hermione hizo una pausa para acomodarse un poco y tomar aliento.

"En cambio, usted tenía una ilustre familia materna que lo repudiaba igual que habían repudiado a su madre por casarse con un muggle..." -continuó- "...una madre débil y un padre violento que despreciaba a la rareza que era su propio hijo. Y por todo esto usted culpaba a su madre, por haber traído la desgracia a la familia por no casarse con un _sangre-limpia_"

Nueva pausa.

"Así comenzó a fingir que tenía aquello que necesitaba para ser feliz, limpieza de sangre" -siguó Hermione. "Se juntó con Malfoy y los futuros mortífagos, quienes, hasta el día de hoy, ignoran que su padre era un simple muggle. Sabían que su madre era una Prince, eso sí... sólo Dios sabe qué historia se inventaría..."

"¿Eso es todo, Granger?" -preguntó Snape furioso. "No iba a decirme por qué odiaba tanto a Evans?"

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

"Porque ella era la personalización de todo lo que usted anhelaba" -concluyó. "Era hermosa y deseada... nada menos que James Potter la tenía en su punto de mira... era brillante, inteligente, y hábil... Slughorn la consideraba su mejor alumna en pociones, un puesto que usted reclamaba para sí... no era una _sangre-limpia_, pero no lo deseaba ni lo necesitaba en absoluto. Tenía unos padres muggles que no la despreciaban ni maltrataban. Al contrario, estaban encantados y orgullosísimos de ella... Lily la perfecta... y todo esto sin una gota de sangre limpia en sus venas... Ella lo tenía todo. Tenía todo lo que usted quería"

"¿Va a decirme ahora que yo deseaba secretamente a James Potter?" -preguntó con ironía Snape sin disimular una mueca de disgusto.

"Oh, no, no soy tan retorcida" -respondió Hermione haciendo un gesto con la mano para reforzar sus palabras. "Estoy convencida de que deseaba a Lily, Snape, la deseaba desesperadamente, pero sus ideas racistas le impedían sentirse atraído por alguien a quien consideraba indigno... superior a usted, pero indigna de serlo, esas incongruencias de los amantes de la sangre limpia... así que se forzó a odiarla. Se propuso despreciarla con tanta vehemencia que lo consiguió" -Hermione hizo otra pausa para tomar aire. "Tiempo después, de quien estaba enamorado profundamente y en secreto era de Narcissa" -le espetó a bocajarro.

Snape acusó el golpe y fue incapaz de disimular su asombro. Se tambaleó ligeramente y se apoyó en las piedras de la pared.

"Siempre fue un segundón entre los mortífagos, y los orgullosos Black jamás hubieran permitido el matrimonio de Narcissa con otro que no tuviese al menos un linaje tan antiguo como los Malfoy. También por eso está aquí, Snape. Usted no gana nada con salir a la luz: está oficialmente dado por desaparecido durante la guerra, e incluso se presupone que fue el propio Lord Voldemort el que lo mató al descubrir que era un espía"

Snape no lograba entender de dónde había sacado Hermione toda aquella información, y por qué demonios si sabía todo aquello el Ministerio no lo había estado buscando hasta dejar sin resuello a toda la plantilla de aurores del departamento. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa: no le convenía en absoluto que ella le transmitiese a Lucius Malfoy sus certeras teorías.

"¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto, Granger?" -preguntó Snape con una sorna que intentaba disimular su inquietud. "¿Está intentando demostrarme que los _cruciatus_ le han afectado la mente?"

"No" -respondió simplemente ella. "Voy a proponerle un trato, Snape"

"¿Acaso cree que está en condiciones de negociar, Granger?" -exclamó él mirándola con desprecio. "Está aquí encerrada, sin varita, sometida a todos los _cruciatus_ que su cuerpo pueda aguantar, en una agonía interminable. ¿Y pretende negociar conmigo¿Con qué?"

Hermione suspiró y se removió incómoda en el suelo. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle del esfuerzo.

"No me haga perder el tiempo, Snape. Seguro que no tenemos mucho hasta que Draco o Lucius aparezcan por aquí" -resopló ella con impaciencia. "Usted me dice cuáles son los planes que los Malfoy tienen para mí y yo no le digo nada a Lucius Malfoy de ese pequeño detalle de su ascendencia _muggle_... Le aseguro que cuando le cuente a Lucius cómo he conseguido esa información me creerá, no lo dude... ah, y necesito un vial de _analgirea_ para tener oculto entre la ropa..."

Snape abrió los ojos todo lo que su impasible compostura le permitía.

"Se ha vuelto loca..."

"Todavía no, Snape" -negó ella lentamente. "No crea que no entiendo que mis posibilidades de salir con vida de aquí son muy pequeñas, pero debo aprovecharlas; sólo dígame qué quería decir antes cuando insinuó que Sirius encontraría un cascarón vacío en lugar de a su esposa. Los Malfoy tienen que saber que tarde o temprano _Ojoloco_ y los demás conseguirían averiguar dónde estoy... tiene a Narcissa, al fin y al cabo, y es cuestión de tiempo el que empleen _veritaserum_ con ella" -Hermione hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes intentado paliar el dolor de cabeza. "Así que los Malfoy deben de tener algo planeado para cuando lleguen. Dígamelo, Snape, y yo no le diré nada a Lucius Malfoy sobre su pasado"

El cerebro de Snape funcionaba tan rápido que él no se hubiera extrañado si empezase a echar humo. Lo que ella decía era verdad, y por experiencia sabía que la joven extenuada que tenía delante no solía echarse faroles. Si hablaba con Lucius, los mortífagos no querrían saber nada de él, y ahora que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido y que él había sido dado por muerto, necesitaba a sus antiguos aliados desesperadamente. Además, si Granger le insinuaba algo sobre Narcissa... no dudaba de que Malfoy, conocido entre los mortífagos por su extrema crueldad y su peculiar concepto del honor, disfrutaría enormemente de matarlo con su propia varita.

"¿Para qué quiere la _analgirea_, Granger?" -preguntó.

"Usted limítese a proporcionármela, Snape" -respondió ella. "No le comprometerá ante Lucius... al fin y al cabo me la ha estado administrando tras cada sesión de _cruciatus_... puede decir que se le cayó un vial al suelo, llegado el caso. Si los aurores me encuentran con vida y sobrevivo, intentaré que su ayuda funcione como un atenuante en caso de un posible juicio"

Snape pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos.

"Dementores" -dijo simplemente. "Tienen dementores preparados en el caso de que los aurores lleguen a tiempo. Si usted todavía está viva y los _cruciatus_ no la han lesionado de forma irreversible, harán que le den _el beso del dementor_. Cuando sus amigos lleguen, encontrarán un cuerpo sin alma"

-----------------------------------------

"Es mejor que te vayas..." -explicaba Sirius con paciencia a una poco receptiva Cordelia. "Voy a empezar a hacer cosas que es mejor que no veas... así no podrás contárselo a nadie si te interrogan, y no podrás traicionarme..."

"Sirius, déjame intentarlo un poco más" -suplicó Cordelia mirando a Narcissa por el rabillo del ojo. Ésta se retorcía incómoda en la silla. No le daban miedo aquella cursi de Winterthrop ni un licántropo poco dado a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero Narcissa conocía bien a Sirius, y sabía que la violenta sangre Black podía aflorar en cualquier momento. Cordelia sabía que si Narcissa se ponía nerviosa, su oclumencia podía fallar.

"No. Tienes que irte ya, Cordelia. No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente"

"¡Sirius!" -dos voces masculinas retumbaron en la habitación.

Harry y Ron acababan de llegar, colorados y jadeantes de la carrera.

"Hemos encontrado algo entre las notas de Hermione, Sirius" -dijo Ron casi sin resuello. "¿Tú sabes quién es el _príncipe de sangre mezclada_? Según las notas de Hermione, en su pasado..."

Harry le dio un codazo a Ron antes de que se le escapasen más cosas delante de Narcissa, pero a Cordelia no le pasó desapercibido que ésta se retorciese todavía más al oír las palabras de Ron.

"_Muffliato_" -pronunció el moreno.

"No hay príncipes en la comunidad mágica, Ron..." -empezó a decir Sirius.

"¿Y alguien que se apellide Prince?" -preguntó Harry ansioso. "En el pasado de Hermione, ese supuesto príncipe mató a Dumbledore"

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"No, no conozco a nadie que se llame así... pero sí que me suena de haberle oído algo a mi madre alguna vez... es un apellido ligado a la sangre limpia... Me parece que la rama más importante de la familia radicaba en el norte de Escocia"

"¿Escocia?" -preguntó Cordelia con los ojos visiblemente brillantes. "He visto algo en la mente de Narcissa, algo sobre Escocia... podría ser algo..."

"Muy bien, pues vamos a preguntárselo a ella directamente" -decidió Sirius. "Harry, Ron, Cordelia... no os quiero aquí"

"Por Dios, Sirius, no vas a echarme" -repuso Harry con decisión. "Me importa un bledo si torturas a Narcissa, y recuerda que siendo tu superior puedo darte permiso. Empecemos de una vez"

Sirius no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de perder el tiempo discutiendo. Narcissa seguía sentada rígida y desafiante, con algunos mechones sueltos del elegante moño en el que llevaba recogido el cabello. Intentó mostrarse impasible ante el acercamiento de los aurores, pero no pudo evitar un escalofrío al encontrarse con los ojos grises de Sirius, que expresaban cualquier emoción menos la simpatía.

"Hola, prima Narcissa" -dijo Sirius apuntándole con la varita en la frente sin más miramientos. "Vamos a charlar un rato sobre dónde tenéis a Hermione"

"Estás tan loco como pensaba si crees que voy a decirte algo, Sirius" -respondió ella con cara de asco, mirando hacia otro lado"

"Pues no, no estoy tan loco como piensas, Narcissa" -terció él agarrándola de la mandíbula y obligándole a enfrentar sus ojos.

"No vas a utilizar imperdonables, Sirius" -aseguró ella, insegura por primera vez de lo que estaba diciendo. "Como auror, irías directamente a Azkaban y en el caso de que encontréis viva a la _sangre-sucia_, no podrías verla nunca más"

"No tengo ninguna intención de volver a Azkaban ni necesito imperdonables" -repuso él con un amago de sonrisa que helaba los glóbulos rojos. "Puedo hacer que lo pases muy mal sin tener que emplear maldiciones demasiado ilegales..."

Los demás guardaron silencio, mientras Narcissa se revolvía en la silla, intentando inútilmente liberarse de las cuerdas que la ataban. Narcissa Malfoy parecía asustada por primera vez.

"Sé lo importante que es para ti tu belleza, prima" -susurró Sirius a la oreja de Narcissa. "Incluso encerrada en Azkaban, estoy seguro de que soportarías cualquier cosa antes de saberte deforme para siempre. Así que..." -Sirius deslizó la punta de la varita por la mejilla de Narcissa, abriendo una herida superficial desde la sien a la comisura de los labios, que sangraba profusamente. Narcissa controló el dolor apretando los dientes. "... te destrozaré, Narcissa... Puedo lanzarte hechizos cortantes, uno tras otro, como los que esa animal de Umbridge usó con Harry, hasta que la piel no consiga repararse y esos perfectos rasgos tuyos queden deformados para siempre. Cuando lleve un buen rato haciendo esto por toda la superficie de tu piel..." -continuó Sirius repitiendo la acción en el otro lado- "...las heridas serán cada vez más profundas y la piel no se cerrará. Unos cuantos hechizos para impedir la cicatrización ayudarán bastante en el proceso..." -el animago tenía la entonación fría de un torturador profesional, e incluso parecía que estaba disfrutando con lo que hacía, mientras bajaba la punta de la varita hacia el escote de la túnica de la mortífaga.

Cordelia soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo involuntariamente. Aquello bien podía ser la peor de sus pesadillas.

Narcissa tenía la cara ensangrentada, los dientes apretados y tal mirada de odio que daba miedo. Cruzó su mirada con la de Sirius con furia asesina.

"Están en Escocia" -le escupió con una mueca. "En la casa de los Prince, al oeste de Edimburgo. Se llama _Prince Hall_"

-----------------------------------------

En los escasos momentos de paz que le concedían a Hermione cuando la _analgírea_ le calmaba el dolor, pensaba en los diferentes efectos que Azkaban podía causar en los magos que habían pasado por allí. A Sirius lo había, de alguna forma, madurado y fortalecido. Lucius Malfoy, uno de los mortífagos más curtidos en horrores y torturas, parecía más bien que acababa de disfrutar unas vacaciones en un balneario; seguía siendo exactamente el mismo asesino sanguinario, elegante e impecable como siempre, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Pero Draco... Draco había sido un niño mimado desde que lo había conocido con once años. Probablemente, al contrario que Harry, había tenido una infancia fácil, llena de comodidades e indudablemente carente de frustraciones. En Hogwarts, a pesar de que era delgaducho, nadie se atrevía a meterse con él, eternamente protegido por Goyle y Crabbe y por el temor que suscitaba la fama de ex-mortífago de su padre. Así que la derrota en la guerra, la muerte de Voldemort y el encierro en Azkaban habían destrozado su mente delicada. En la prisión mágica se había quedado la poca cordura que debía haber sobrevivido a la derrota.

"¡Crucio!"

Otra vez. Hermione parpadeó con fuerza mientras se desvanecía el efecto del cruciatus. Ya no aguantaba tantos seguidos y se desmayaba al cabo de seis o siete, que le resultaban casi insoportables.

"¿Cansada tras la primera maldición, Granger?" -preguntó Draco con una carcajada enloquecida. "¿Ves cómo es cierto que los _sangre-sucia_ sois unos flojos?"

Hermione hubiese querido responderle algo viperino, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar. Se limitó a relajar los músculos todo lo que pudo y acariciar el vial de _analgírea_ que le había dado Snape y que guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. Si los demás llegaban y montaban un buen revuelo, tal vez los Malfoy se despistasen unos minutos, y ella necesitaría estar en las mejores condiciones para escapar de allí con vida. Si los mortífagos habían decidido acabar con ella, lo último que iba a hacer era ponérselo fácil.

----------------------------------

Remus acudió tan rápido como pudo a la llamada del hechizo convocador, todavía con la copa de poción matalobos en la mano, llena hasta la mitad.

"¿Prince Hall?" -preguntó con inquietud. "No conozco a ningún mortífago relacionado con esa familia"

"Yo tampoco, pero es un apellido de _sangre-limpia_, con lo que bien podían simpatizar con ellos" -concluyó Sirius pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

"¿Cómo vamos a ir allí?" -preguntó de nuevo el licántropo.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte" -le contestó Alastor girando su ojo mágico 360 grados. "Dentro de un par de horas anochecerá y tienes que transformarte. Y si seguimos allí cuando amanezca, tampoco nos serás de ninguna ayuda, agotado y probablemente herido"

"Moody, cuando me tomo la matalobos la transformación es dolorosa y agotadora, pero no me automutilo" -repuso Remus apretando la mandíbula. "Puedo ayudaros hasta que anochezca del todo, después me largo de allí y regreso al amanecer. Con la poción soy consciente de mis actos. Si os habéis ido, cuando amanezca puedo aparecerme de nuevo en San Mungo. Seguro que la Dra. Gray tiene un arsenal de pociones para recuperarme antes"

"Lo estoy haciendo por ti, Remus" -insistió Ojoloco.

"Alastor, deja que venga" -pidió Harry, que intuía que Remus se sentía todavía culpable por haber permitido que Hermione fuese secuestrada delante de sus narices. "No sabemos qué podemos encontrarnos, y ya no contamos con Tonks. Remus tiene razón: en cuanto se transforme, se hará a un lado y ya está"

Ojoloco gruñó ligeramente y terminó por asentir con la cabeza. A veces tenía la sensación de que era imposible imponer disciplina en aquel hatajo de ácratas. Si no fueran tan condenadamente buenos...

"Alastor..." -sonó suavemente la voz entonada de Cordelia.

"¿Tú también tienes otra idea?" -preguntó Moody girándose tan rápidamente que pudo oírse el chasquido de sus vértebras.

Cordelia suspiró con resignación.

"Pues sí. He visto la casa en la mente de Narcissa y puedo hacer una descripción del edificio antes de que lleguemos, para ahorrar tiempo"

Ojoloco la miró ceñudo. A veces, la carcasa de aquella chica le hacía olvidar que era una auror y no una modelo de "corazón de bruja".

"Claro, pero rapidito. Tenemos diez minutos para prepararnos hasta que nos traigan el traslador con las coordenadas exactas. No quiero que después tengamos que lamentarnos por haber perdido demasiado tiempo. Y, Cordelia, si no te quitas esos zapatos que llevas, te quedas aquí"

Cordelia Winterthrop volvió a suspirar profundamente, se sacudió la lustrosa cabellera con un golpe suave del dorso de la mano y, apuntando a sus vertiginosos "_stilettos_" con la varita, los transformó en unas coquetas sandalias planas que hubieran sido la delicia de Boris o cualquier otro _stylist coach _mágico que se preciase.

Ojoloco enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Cordelia volvió a realizar el hechizo y las refinadas sandalias engastadas con pedrería se convirtieron en unas bailarinas de brillante piel tornasolada. Ojoloco frunció el ceño, negó otra vez y un exasperado Ron Weasley, con un leve bufido, transformó las bailarinas de Cordelia en unas sólidas y flexibles botas militares.

Mientras Ojoloco asentía satisfecho, Remus disimuló una sonrisa, lamentando profundamente que Hermione no hubiera estado allí para verlo.

------------------------------------------------

**¡Tachán, tachán, tachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!" ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, es un capítulo de transición antes de la "operación rescate", pero ahora que tengo unos días más relajados aprovecho para subirlo, porque si no vais a acabar hasta el moño de esperar la actualización y yo conozco esa sensación espantosa de cuando pasa el tiempo y un fic que estás siguiendo con ganas no se actualiza ni a tiros. **

**En fin, como veis, Hermione no se da por vencida, y ya ha conseguido, por lo menos, saber lo que le espera. Eso y un vialito de poción en el bolsillo que bien puede ayudarle en... el siguiente capítulo. **

**Ahora las preguntas son¿encontrarán nuestros aurores favoritos la antigua mansión de los Prince¿Aguantará Hermione tanto cruciatus¿Conseguirá Remus decir "esta boca es mía" antes de que anochezca? Y lo más importante de todo... ¿Qué hará Sirius cuando se entere de la participación de su adorado Snivellus en la tortura de su querida Hermione¿Eh? Porque ya sabemos cómo se las gasta Sirius cuando quiere... y si no me creéis, no tenéis más que recordar el cálido recibimiento que le dedicó a Peter cuando se reencontraron en el tercer libro... aunque... mmmmm... no debería decir esto, pero... nuestro amable, sensato y afectuoso Remus tampoco se le quedó atrás¿eh?**

**En fin, disfrutad lo que podáis del verano, y a ver si en una o dos semanitas consigo actualizar. Como siempre, gracias a todo el mundo por sus maravillosos reviews, por vuestra paciencia infinita y por leer el fic. Las respuestas, en otro review firmado por mí misma...**

**Besitos de helado de _straciatella_,**

**Lara**

**PD: Antes de que alguien comente algo, "hatajo" sí se escribe con "H", je, je, je...**


	18. El pez grande se come al chico

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de los que salen en los libros de JKRowling, sobre todo porque le pertenecen a ella. Me pertenecen la trama de la historia, Cordelia Winterthrop, Augustus Pomeroy y Philippa Spoilsoup. Qué pena más grande.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP

Nota de la autora: Este capítulo es un poco violento. Os aviso por si os sorprende... y ya se sabe que el que avisa no es traidor.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 17: El pez grande se come al chico**

"Es impresionante" -murmuró Harry volviéndose hacia el grupo y despegando la mirada de la imponente mansión de piedra granítica que se alzaba bastante espeluznante sobre un acantilado. El paso del tiempo y la humedad procedente del río sobre el que se asentaba habían coloreado la piedra de un gris oscuro veteado de musgo. A pesar de que todavía no había anochecido, la frondosa vegetación y el obviamente insalubre clima que reinaba en la zona hacían que pareciese ser mucho más tarde. La ausencia de la luna ayudaba a oscurecer todavía más el paisaje.

"Debe llevar abandonada muchos años" -comentó Cordelia, cuyo innato sentido de la estética la hacían admirar el sombrío aire gótico del edificio.

"Podemos trepar desde el acantilado, sin magia, y así no detectarán nuestra presencia hasta que no estemos dentro" -sugirió Sirius, que parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras se frotaba la incipiente barba que adornaba su mandíbula.

"Buena idea" -aceptó Moody ante la mirada asustada de Cordelia.

"Yo no puedo hacerlo" -negó Remus pesaroso. "Es posible que en mitad del ascenso me transforme y entonces me caería al río sin remedio. No debe faltar mucho para que salga la luna"

"Yo puedo acompañar a Lupin" -se apresuró a ofrecerse Cordelia. Prefería la compañía de un licántropo transformado que subir por una pared de piedra sin otra ayuda que la de sus uñas de manicura impecable y aquellas botas infames que había conjurado Weasley.

"Los grupos ya están hechos" -gruñó Alastor, que no era capaz de soportar una sublevación más de sus "chicos". "Sirius y Kingsley, subiréis por el acantilado. Podéis entrar por cualquiera de las ventanas que dan a él, seguro que no tiene hechizos muy potentes protegiéndolas. Ron, Remus y Cordelia, esperaréis desilusionados cerca de la entrada de la fachada principal, esperando a que alguno de los que hayan entrado os abran una ventana..."

"¿Quieres decir que voy a estar aquí parado mientras...?" -Ron no pudo acabar la frase: Alastor Moody le lanzó una mirada con su ojo bueno que hubiese sido suficiente para acallar a McGonagall en una de sus crisis de labios apretados.

"Formas parte de un equipo, Weasley" -susurró Ojoloco con voz falsamente tranquila. "Y si no quieres hacerlo, aceptaré tu dimisión gustosamente"

Ron masculló cuatro o cinco palabras malsonantes y se quedó callado, cruzado de brazos.

"Como iba diciendo, Ron y Cordelia os quedaréis fuera acompañando a Remus. En cuanto anochezca, si no hemos entrado todavía, tenéis que ayudar a Remus a ocultarse, revertiréis el hechizo desilusionador y os aseguraréis de que quede a salvo. Si hemos conseguido entrar, seréis igualmente los responsables de que no le pase nada" -continuó Moody mirándolos desafiante. "Harry y Ginny, os quiero ver en lo alto de la torre norte dentro de diez minutos. Tenéis que apareceros al otro extremo del río, subiros a vuestras escobas y sobrevolar la casa a suficiente altura para que no os detecten. Después, iréis bajando en vertical sobre la superficie de la torre y caeréis sobre ella. Una vez allí, forzad la entrada e intentad llegar a la planta baja. El primer objetivo es llegar todos allí y reunirnos lo más cerca posible de la entrada principal".

Harry se quedó pensativo un rato, frotándose el mentón con parsimonia. Tomó a Moody de un brazo con suavidad y lo apartó unos cuantos metros del grupo.

"Prefiero ir con Sirius, si no te importa" -dijo en voz baja.

"Como quieras" -aceptó el jefe de aurores mirándolo con desconfianza. "Aunque espero que me digas el porqué del cambio de planes".

Harry asintió con lentitud.

"Me parece que hoy vamos a saltarnos unas cuantas normas, Alastor... ya sabes que Cordelia y Kingsley son los más reacios cuando se trata de alejarse un poco del... camino trazado..." -explicó el joven Potter.

Ojoloco suspiró profundamente.

"No tengo que explicarte lo que tienes que hacer, Harry... eres tan jefe como yo de este grupo" -se limitó a decir, mirando fijamente a su protegido. "Pero tengo más años y más experiencia, y sólo te pido que tengáis mucho cuidado"

Harry asintió de nuevo.

"No debemos permitir que esto vuelva a suceder. La gente que ha sobrevivido a la guerra no puede vivir con el miedo a que un ex-mortífago se escape de Azkaban y cometa sabe Dios cuántos desmanes antes de ser capturado de nuevo" -siguió Ojoloco, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo. "Pero os quiero a todos vivos y libres de cargos, así que controla a Sirius y no dejes que tu varita suelte maldiciones que no debe"

"¿Qué harás tú, Alastor?" -le preguntó Harry con curiosidad, observando que el veterano auror no se había incluido en ninguno de los grupos, lo cual iba en contra de sus costumbres.

La cara deformada del jefe de aurores esbozó una mueca que, de no haberle faltado ningún trozo a sus cejas, podría parecer un gesto de preocupación.

"De momento, voy a quedarme por aquí. Tengo la sensación de que nos espera una noche muy larga..."

-------------------------------

"Me preocupa que Alastor haya decidido quedarse al margen" -jadeó Harry mientras hacían una parada en el ascenso para recuperar fuerzas. Estaban situados en la mitad de una gigantesca pared de piedra irregular que descendía hacia el cauce del río, a unos doscientos metro por debajo de donde se encontraban.

"¿La primera vez que lo ves hacer eso?" -preguntó Sirius sentado una roca saliente.

"Sí, y me sorprende" -respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"A mí no" -se limitó a responder Sirius pasándose un pañuelo por el cuello. A pesar de que hacía un frío que pelaba, estaban jadeantes y sudorosos por el esfuerzo. "Antes, Moody siempre se quedaba al margen para poder echar una mano si creía que nos metíamos en una ratonera"

"¿Tú también lo crees?" -preguntó Harry mirándolo sorprendido.

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de encogerse de hombros.

"No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello" -dijo. "Puede haber un montón de mortífagos ahí metidos. Por lo menos, unos diez, seguramente. Y nosotros somos ocho, siete si no contamos a Remus... y desgraciadamente tampoco podemos contar con que Hermione nos ayude desde dentro..."

Harry contuvo el aliento. Era la primera vez que Sirius verbalizaba lo que pensaba que podía sucederle a Hermione en ese momento, y no tuvo muchas ganas de insistir en el tema. Estaba demasiado implicado emocionalmente con ella para que unas palabras de ánimo dirigidas a Sirius sonasen auténticas. Le dolía ver a su padrino pasarlo mal, y además había visto aquel extraño intercambio de miradas en San Mungo, él visiblemente molesto y ella distante primero y arrepentida después...

"Sigamos" -propuso, al tiempo que Sirius se ponía en pie.

"Harry..."

El tono suave pero imperativo de Sirius lo hizo volverse.

"Harry... quiero que sepas que no voy a actuar bajo las órdenes de nadie, una vez entremos ahí..." -su ahijado enarcó una ceja, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza. "No, formaré parte del grupo, no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que si encontramos a los Malfoy... si Hermione está viva todavía, dejarlos con vida sería ponerla en riesgo para siempre..."

Sirius miraba a Harry con gesto tranquilo pero que dejaba entrever claramente que no estaba dispuesto a obedecer ninguna orden de "intentar no causar lesiones importantes con los hechizos". Harry contuvo una sonrisa. Sirius ya no tenía aquel gesto desafiante que solía apreciarse en las fotos que conservaba de la época de los merodeadores, pero en el fondo no había cambiado ni un pelo. Su amago de sonrisa se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Sirius... _si está viva todavía_...

"Y yo te aseguro que si tú no lo haces, los mataré yo mismo... pero es necesario que las cosas se hagan correctamente. Nadie va a volver a Azkaban" -le contestó, mirándolo con unos ojos completamente exentos de la inocencia que Sirius había conocido en sus tiempos del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

"Veo que nos entendemos" -confirmó Sirius.

"Siempre nos hemos entendido bien" -dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa.

Sirius le pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo desordenó más que de costumbre.

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te pareces mucho a tu padre?"

-------------------------

"Menuda mierda, estar aquí parados esperando a que algún mortífago nos invite a tomar un té ahí dentro..." -rumiaba Ron, intercalando un inabarcable número de palabras malsonantes en su discurso.

"Lo siento" -se disculpó Remus divertido. "No era necesario que me hicieseis de niñera, pero ya sabes cómo es Alastor..."

"Tonterías, Lupin, Moody sabe lo que hace" -rechazó Cordelia con un gesto. "Cuando te transformes no podrás defenderte, y necesitas que alguien lo haga por ti"

"Y tú estás encantada de esperar aquí sentadita mientras los demás se cuelan dentro" -la picó Ron con malicia.

Cordelia enarcó una ceja y lo miró como si un escreguto tuerto la estuviese invitando a cenar.

"Estoy entusiasmada, Weasley" -confirmó. "No me gusta demasiado la acción, lo sabes perfectamente. Pero te aseguro que si tu cerebro pretende retar al mío, me deslizaré silenciosamente dentro de tu cráneo pelirrojo y..."

"Vale, vale..." -intervino Remus poniéndoles una mano en el hombro a cada uno de los dos y separándolos medio metro. "Mal vais a defenderme si estáis lanzándoos hechizos uno al otro. Ron, no hay nada malo en que a Cordelia no le gusten los duelos, pero que yo recuerde nunca ha actuado de forma cobarde. Y, Cordelia, el que Ron sea un hombre de acción no significa que tenga la cabeza hueca. Es sólo que sois demasiado Ravenclaw y Gryffindor para comprenderos bien, pero tenéis que hacerlo porque esto, os guste o no, es un equipo"

Tanto el pelirrojo como la auror más _glamourosa_ que había enarbolado una varita enrojecieron un poco y bajaron la mirada. Remus sonrió un poco y deseó intensamente que aquella noche no fuese luna llena y que Nymphadora Tonks Lupin pudiese ser la engargada de velar por su seguridad en aquel momento.

-----------------------------

"Vamos a volar todo lo alto que podamos" -repitió Shacklebolt mientras se ajustaba bien el cuello de la túnica. "Probablemente a esa altura no podamos comunicarnos correctamente, así que, cuando estemos encima de la torre norte, nos pondremos en paralelo e iniciaremos el descenso"

Ginny Weasley asintió lentamente, sin mirarlo, mientras colocaba correctamente las sujeciones de su escoba. Echó a andar hacia el borde del acantilado, pero sintió que una mano la sujetaba por el hombro.

"Es arriesgado. Si hay algo que te preocupa, es mejor que te desahogues ahora. Una cabeza preocupada puede poner en peligro la vida del auror más experto" -le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida. Kingsley era un auror veterano, serio y responsable, que rarísima vez hacía bromas y con menor frecuencia aún tocaba temas personales.

"Supongo que echas de menos a Tonks... desde que te entrenó, habéis estado muchas veces en el mismo grupo" -lo intentó Shacklebolt enarcando las cejas, como si la invitase a hablar.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, es verdad que estuve muy preocupada por ella, pero en San Mungo dijeron que está fuera de peligro... no, es un problema personal..." -suspiró.

Kingsley asintió y le apretó el hombro con más fuerza.

"Lo suponía. Los problemas personales tienen que dejarse en casa cuando te enfrentas a mortífagos de la calaña de los que vamos a encontrar ahí dentro" -Ginny se sobresaltó ante la implícita bronca paternalista, pero Shacklebolt le sonrió, quitándole hierro a sus palabras. "No creas que soy un insensible... tan sólo práctico. Vamos a ver... piensa en el problema que te preocupa, ¿vale? No me lo cuentes, tan sólo verbalízalo mentalmente"

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente y aceptó la propuesta. "Me sigue gustando Harry", pensó. La breve relación que habían tenido en el pasado no había funcionado, pero tras la boda de Hermione con Sirius, Ginny había pensado que todavía tenía una oportunidad de recuperarlo. Ahora, esta Hermione le había puesto las cosas bastante más complicadas.

"Bien, por tu cara veo que tienes claro el problema" -resumió Kingsley cruzándose de brazos. "Ahora dime... ¿hay algo que tú puedas hacer para solucionarlo?"

Ginny lo miró dubitativa. Realmente, creía haber hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para volver a captar la atención de Harry, pero este había pasado de la indiferencia hacia todas las mujeres a estar completamente focalizado hacia una en concreto. No, realmente no creía que nada que ella pudiese hacer cambiaría las cosas. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

"No, no lo creo" -aceptó negando con la cabeza. "Excepto hablar con una persona, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo"

"Bien, bien..." -continuó Shacklebolt mientras le apoyaba las manos en los hombros. "Pues voy a pedirte algo: piensa en el problema y en esa persona, ¿lo tienes? Y ahora, mételos a los dos en un rincón de tu cerebro, en el cajón de 'Asuntos pendientes', ¿de acuerdo?" -el auror sonreía casi imperceptiblemente mientras Ginny asentía, más tranquila. "Bien, pues ahora piensa que tienes un motivo más para salir con vida de esto, porque tienes un asunto pendiente almacenado que tienes que solucionar, ¿estás de acuerdo? Buena chica..." -comentó al ver que ella dejaba de fruncir el ceño y parecía más serena. "Es normal sentirse agobiado por los problemas, pero algo que antes aprendíamos todos los aurores era a mantenerse aislado de ellos cuando te enfrentabas una misión. Desgraciadamente, las técnicas modernas de entrenamiento incluyen muchos hechizos de ataque y defensa, pero se olvidan de que los aurores son humanos... en fin..." -finalizó soltando a Ginny y acabando de ajustarse el cuello.

La pelirroja no podía evitar admitir que aquella extraña e impersonal charla con aquel veterano auror la había dejado tranquila y sosegada. Sí, tenía que hablar con Harry... era su último recurso, antes de darlo completamente por perdido...

------------------------

Tal y como habían supuesto, las ventanas que daban al acantilado estaban protegidas por hechizos sencillos, que cedieron sin mayor resistencia. Sirius y Harry se colaron dentro con todo el sigilo del que fueron capaces, y a pesar de la mínima luz que se filtraba por los ventanales angostos, pudieron ver con bastante detalle la sobria belleza del interior de la edificación.

Harry se deslizó rápidamente por encima la capa de invisibilidad.

"Sirius, voy a llevar encima la capa, todo el rato" -le susurró a su padrino. "Si alguien nos ve, verá sólo a una persona, y si hay problemas, me largaré a buscar a Hermione".

El animago asintió sin decir nada, y enarboló su varita en alto. Avanzaron silenciosamente, pegados a las grandes losetas de piedra vagamente iluminadas por las escasas antorchas que había aquí y allá, hasta que Sirius agarró a Harry de un brazo.

"Alguien viene" -se limitó a murmurar, señalando los últimos escalones de una escalera que se abría en medio de la pared y que se dirigía hacia los pisos superiores.

Se quedaron quietos, oyendo sus propios latidos, hasta que dos figuras desilusionadas aparecieron ante ellos. Sin decir nada, los desilusionados revirtieron el hechizo y Ginny Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt los saludaron con un gesto de cabeza. El cuarteto siguió su camino, emitiendo algún leve susurro, como un roce de tela, hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal, una estancia de enormes dimensiones y aspecto medieval.

Pronto estuvieron dentro Ron, Remus y Cordelia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -le espetó Sirius a Remus, señalándole el cielo ennegrecido a través de la ventana. "Dentro de poco va a salir la luna"

"Un licántropo en transformación puede distraer a los mortífagos" -le respondió Lupin negándose a regresar al bosque. "No te preocupes, Cordelia estará a mi lado todo el tiempo para aparecerse conmigo en el exterior, si hace falta"

"Eres un idiota temerario" -gruñó Sirius.

"Tú también, y yo no te digo nada" -le respondió el licántropo sin dejarse intimidar.

_"Collustry"_

El grupo de aurores, concentrado en el medio del inmenso vestíbulo, quedó cegado por la brusca iluminación que parecía venir de todas partes. Cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos sin dificultad, lo que se ofrecía ante sus ojos era más bien poco tranquilizador.

Lucius Malfoy y un grupo de mortífagos los tenía completamente rodeados y apuntados con sus varitas. Entre ellos, había algunos reconocibles, como Holofernes Egan y Liar McFadden, viejos conocidos de Harry; Theodore Travers, Thomas Wilgoren, y, sorprendentemente, Pansy Parkinson, también permanecían desafiantes y sin máscaras. Pegado a la túnica de Pansy, un tembloroso Goyle se mantenía en pie con precariedad. Otros estaban cubiertos por las archiconocidas máscaras blancas de los seguidores de Voldemort. Había, como había previsto Harry, unos quince en total.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya..." -resonó la aristocrática voz de Lucius Malfoy. "Pero si tenemos visita... disculpad que el anfitrión no esté aquí en estos momentos, pero está ocupado... con sus cosas... Mientras tanto, nosotros podemos daros la bienvenida como os merecéis, e incluso podríamos invitaros a cenar. La señorita Granger ya se está vistiendo para la cena, por supuesto..."

Sirius se giró hacia Harry, que permanecía pegado a su hombro derecho. El animago sintió de forma imperceptible y Harry se alejó lentamente del grupo, oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de los corredores con el único objetivo de encontrar a Hermione.

"Aceptamos gustosos tu invitación, Malfoy" -aseguró Sirius con ironía. "Aunque nos gustaría conocer personalmente a ese anfitrión tan ocupado"

Malfoy miró a Sirius desdeñosamente.

"Ya lo conoces, Black" -informó. "Mejor de lo que crees"

-----------------------------

Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody era un mago poderoso, con muchos años de experiencia y un trabajado sexto sentido. Sabía que uno debía quedarse al margen para actuar como refuerzo si había problemas, y que sólo él podía tener la intuición necesaria para saber cuándo había llegado el momento.

Sin embargo, no necesitó mucha sutileza cuando las chispas de las maldiciones empezaron a volar por el vestíbulo y sus resplandores se empezaron a ver a través de los estrechos ventanales.

"Mierda..." -pensó.

La juerga había empezado antes de lo que hubiera supuesto. Era evidente que los Malfoy (y ese Prince, quien quiera que fuese) habían instalado hechizos potentísimos para detectar posibles intrusos, máxime cuando sabían que los aurores acabarían por encontrar su escondite.

Miró al cielo con preocupación. La luna llena estaba a punto de salir, así que se iba a montar un pequeño revuelo cuando Remus se transformase. Ese iba a ser el momento ideal para irrumpir en medio, aprovechando el desconcierto del otro bando. Y además, sabía que no debía dejar a Harry y Sirius sin control mucho tiempo: por muchas promesas que le hubiesen hecho de que se iban a comportar debidamente, sabía que aquel par de anárquicos podían meterse en muchos problemas ellos solitos.

Suspiró y fijó de nuevo la mirada en el cielo.

Después de aquello, se jubilaba, estaba decidido.

---------------------------

Severus Snape cumplía siempre las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy, estuviese o no de acuerdo con ellas. Así que, cuando los hechizos de protección detectaron a los aurores y el patriarca de los Malfoy le ordenó avisar a Draco para que ejecutase a Granger, Snape asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a buscar al joven mortífago, aunque pensaba que no era una buena idea.

La buena idea, sabiendo lo que sabía, hubiera sido encargarle a él mismo que acabase con ella.

Snape odiaba a Hermione con toda el alma, por los mismos motivos que había odiado a Lily Evans Potter, con la salvedad de que no se sentía atraído por ella en absoluto. Le tocaba profundamente la moral el saber que era muy buena en pociones, mejor que Draco, y casi tan buena como él mismo a su edad. Durante los años de ella en Hogwarts no podía soportar ver a una bruja de origen _muggle_ haciendo alarde de una habilidad sorprendente para la magia, una habilidad tan abrumadora que ponía en ridículo a la mayoría de los sangre limpia. El que fuese la mejor amiga de Potter sólo añadía leña al fuego.

Por eso, cuando Hermione le había pedido su colaboración, lo había hecho tragándose su odio, movido tan sólo por un impulso cobarde de salvar el pellejo llegado el momento. Si ella sobrevivía, su rectitud tan Gryffindor la obligaría a explicar en un juicio que la ayuda del ex-maestro de pociones le había salvado la vida, y eso le evitaría, sin duda alguna, la cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Sin embargo, Snape se hubiera quedado más tranquilo matándola él mismo o viéndola destruida por los dementores. Un cuerpo vacío, sin mente, no podría contar que Severus Snape había estado allí.

Así que cruzó los dedos y se fue a buscar a Draco Malfoy. La mente del muchacho estaba bastante perturbada por su paso por Azkaban, pero Snape esperaba que su entrenamiento como mortífago siguiese allí, en alguna parte. Draco odiaba a Hermione tanto o más que él, y tenía la experiencia suficiente para acabar con una bruja gravemente lesionada y sin varita, por muy lista que fuese.

Y después de avisar a Draco, sólo tenía que hacer una cosa: esconderse donde Sirius Black no pudiese encontrarlo.

--------------------------

_"¡Expeliarmus!"_

_"¡Sectumsempra!"_

_"¡Desmaius!"_

_"¡Protego!"_

_"¡Crucio!"_

Los aurores y los mortífagos formaban grupos que se dedicaban a intentar sacarse la piel a tiras unos a otros a base de maldiciones. Ginny y Kingsley estaban colocados espalda contra espalda, mientras se defendían y atacaban, a partes iguales, a Parkinson, Goyle, Travers y Wilgoren. Sirius estaba solo contra Lucius, quien, por otra parte, era el que mejor peleaba con diferencia, y otro mortífago enmascarado. Ron también luchaba solo contra Egan y McFadden, y Remus y Cordelia se defendían como podían de los siete restantes. Después de un buen rato, aunque no había bajas en ninguno de los dos grupos, las maldiciones empezaban a notarse en los combatientes: tres de los mortífagos enmascarados se habían retirado hacia la oscuridad de los pasillos, dos de ellos llevando a un tercero que había sido herido por una maldición cortante de Remus. Ginny tenía roto el brazo izquierdo, pero peleaba igual de duramente con el derecho, y Sirius sangraba por un feo corte que tenía en el cuello. Lucius Malfoy estaba magullado por todas partes después de que su primo político lo hubiese lanzado contra la escalinata de mármol, y cojeaba ostensiblemente. El hechizo de iluminación que había lanzado Malfoy estaba dejando de ser efectivo, pero las luces de las maldiciones iluminaban todo más intensamente todavía que antes.

_"¡Sectumsempra!"_

Malfoy gritó y se echó las manos al abdomen, apretándoselo con furia mientras notaba cómo los antebrazos se le teñían de sangre. Sirius aprovechó el momento para fulminar al otro mortífago con un _desmaius_, pero mientras Parkinson agarraba a Lucius por la cintura e intentaba sacarlo de allí, un rayo violeta alcanzaba a Shacklebolt en la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

"¡Kingsley!" -gritó Ginny mientras atendía a su compañero.

Sirius le hizo una seña para que se apartase a un lado, mientras él se enfrentaba a Goyle, Travers y Wilgoren. Y cuando ya casi no se veía nada a causa de la oscuridad, la confusión y el humo...

"¡Cuidado, es un licántropo!"

El grito de Lucius retumbó en las paredes cuando, con un gutural gemido, Remus Lupin comenzaba su transformación a hombre lobo. Pansy ahogó un chillido y lo soltó, apretándose contra la pared muerta de miedo. Y mientras los aurores aprovechaban el pánico de los mortífagos, la puerta principal se abrió y un curtido Alastor Moody terminó de inclinar la balanza del lado del que debía ser inclinada.

------------------------------

_"Enervate"_

Hermione se despertó con una sensación de desesperación que empezaba a ser parte de ella. Otra vez, pensó, otra sesión de _cruciatus_, otra sesión de dolor insoportable... pensó que le faltaba muy poco para que las fuerzas la abandonasen, para no tener más remedio que suplicar que la matasen... y entonces pensó en Sirius, y, con un suspiro, se incorporó lentamente, apartándose de la cara los mechones oscurecidos por la sangre coagulada. Se apoyó en la pared y se quedó semisentada, esperando a que aquel Draco Malfoy enloquecido que tenía frente a ella la obligase a beber la _analgirea_ y la machacase de nuevo a golpe de _crucio_.

Pero Draco no hizo nada de eso.

Draco se limitó a sonreírle con sibilina suavidad, como si estuviese secretamente contento por algo.

"Hola, sangre sucia. Parece que ha llegado tu hora, ¿sabes?" -siseó.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Iba a matarla? Bueno, ella no quería morir, quería ver a Sirius, pero la perspectiva de descansar y de dejar de sentir aquel insoportable dolor que hacía que respirar se convirtiese en un tormento no dejaba de ser enormemente placentero.

"¿Vas a matarme, Malfoy?" -consiguió pronunciar con voz afónica. Tan afónica estaba que Draco no consiguió entender lo que decía.

"No te oigo, Granger" -le susurró a dos centímetros de su cara. "Aunque quizás ya no dices nada que tenga sentido"

"Te estoy preguntando si tienes intención de matarme, Malfoy" -le respondió ella haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Le ardían las entrañas, la boca y la garganta, y cada vez que expulsaba el aire de los pulmones, era como si su interior se pegase como un globo sin aire, y las paredes se quemasen una a otra, impidiendo que el aire volviese a entrar. Y volver a meter el aire dentro era tan difícil que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

"Bueno, da la casualidad de que tu querido traidor a la sangre ya ha llegado, Granger... o más bien _señora Black_..." -le respondió Draco, apartándole un mechón ensangrentado de la cara que le estaba manchando los labios pálidos con su propia sangre.

A Hermione, en el estado en que estaba, le costó unos segundos procesar adecuadamente la información, pero cuando lo consiguió pegó un brinco en el suelo, golpeándose los huesos de la cadera contra la piedra y ahogando un aullido de dolor.

"Sirius... ¿Sirius está aquí?" -consiguió preguntar, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de alivio que intentaba no derramar.

"Así es, querida sangre sucia..." -Draco se incorporó y la señaló con la varita. De pronto, a Hermione le pareció menos enloquecido y más decidido, determinado como estaba a vengarse de ella y de Sirius. "Me hubiese gustado divertirme un poco más contigo, pero creo que ha sido suficiente. Ya no hay tiempo para más jueguecitos, Granger. Acabaré contigo y subiré para unirme a mi padre y a los otros. Pero te llevaré conmigo, y te arrojaré a los brazos de tu querido Black, para que él pueda ver en lo que te hemos convertido..." -se dirigió hacia una sombra que había entrado con él en la mazmorra, y le hizo un gesto con la mano. "Aquí la tienes, es toda tuya".

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó ante los ojos de Hermione como si estuviese viendo una película a cámara lenta. De entre las sombras salió una figura alta y oscura, que se movía como si flotase, y que emanaba un frío intenso que pronto inundó la mazmorra. Se cubría con una capucha, y mientras se acercaba a Hermione, la sensación de frío se introducía por sus huesos, atenuando curiosamente el inmenso dolor físico que sentía y haciendo que su mente se llenase de las imágenes que la habían torturado por años. Vio a Harry morir a manos de Voldemor, los cadáveres de los Weasley, las torturas y los cuerpos mutilados de la guerra. La felicidad se alejó de ella como si nunca fuese a volver a ser capaz de sentirla, y la angustia atrapó su corazón y lo estrujó como si se tratase de una araña que succiona a su presa.

Draco tenía razón.

Había llegado el momento.

Malfoy permanecía a unos metros de ella, mientras veía con una sonrisa de hastío cómo el dementor se acercaba a Hermione, hambriento. Hermione se movió lentamente, tal y como había planeado hasta la saciedad en los breves momentos conscientes que había tenido, fingiendo taparse la cara horrorizada. Pero lo que hizo fue sacar el vial de _analgirea_ del bolsillo de su túnica, moviéndose con el suficiente disimulo como para que Draco no notase nada, y llevarse el frasquito de cristal a los labios. Las manos le temblaban tanto que pensaba que el vial iba a caérsele y romperse contra el suelo de piedra, y por un momento se puso tan nerviosa que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Pero pensó en los consejos que Remus le había dado, inspiró profundamente y vertió el contenido de la botellita en la boca, tragando con dificultad.

La _analgirea_ hizo efecto inmediatamente, dejándola descansada y relajada. Intentó poner la mente en blanco, tal y como le había aconsejado el licántropo hacía años, para minimizar el efecto paralizante del dementor, y localizó por el rabillo del ojo a Draco Malfoy. Estaba a cinco o seis metros de ella, paseando indolentemente mientras jugueteaba con su varita. Se alegraba de que fuese Draco, precisamente...

Cuando vio que el dementor se acercaba peligrosamente, Hermione dejó de fingir que temblaba y se puso de pie rápidamente, agachándose y echando a correr hacia Malfoy, a quien la brusca reacción de una Hermione a la que creía moribunda había pillado completamente desprevenido. La chica lo golpeó y lo hizo caer al suelo, y los dos lucharon por agarrar la varita. Sabía que en cualquier otra circunstancia su inferioridad física la habría hecho perder ante el joven mortífago, pero Draco también estaba débil. Pensaba que ella no iba a poder ni moverse, y no había contado con una posible resistencia.

_"¡Petrificus totalus!"_

Mientras, el dementor, de escasa o nula inteligencia y ciego, giraba sobre sí mismo buscando aquella fuente de emociones que había estado a su alcance unos instantes antes y que se había alejado de él. Flotaba ingrávido intentando localizar de nuevo a su presa, hasta que detectó de nuevo emociones muy humanas. Furia. Miedo. Y se dirigió hacia allí, rápidamente, indignado porque su cena hubiese osado burlarlo.

Hermione había conseguido paralizar a Draco y lo sujetaba ahora, con el último esfuerzo que se creía capaz de hacer. Se mantuvo inmóvil, intentando controlar sus emociones, sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo liviano de un inmóvil Draco Malfoy. Y cuando el dementor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le arrojó el cuerpo del mortífago, que cayó directamente en brazos de la bestia, mientras veía aterrorizado e incapaz de moverse cómo el agujero oscuro que había en el lugar de la boca del dementor se abría para él.

La bruja más inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts no pudo evitar estremecerse y caer al suelo, mientras veía horrorizada cómo Draco recibía el beso del dementor. Aquello era un destino terrible, pero la chica no podía lamentar el destino de un torturador como el heredero de los Malfoy. Estaba destrozada física y moralmente, y aunque tenía una falsa sensación de bienestar provocada por la _analgirea_, sabía que los _cruciatus_ la habían lesionado de forma grave.

Cuando el dementor terminó y olfateó el aire consciente de que había otra presa en la mazmorra, Hermione cerró los ojos, sujetó con fuerza la varita de Draco y revivió con placer los momentos felices que había vivido en las últimas semanas, cuando había regresado del pasado para encontrarse a todos sus amigos vivos y a salvo. Hizo un elegante giro de muñeca, miró al dementor y pronunció el hechizo con más fuerza que en toda su vida.

_"¡Expecto patronum!"_

El dementor se elevó en el aire al ser embestido por la nutria plateada y huyó por la puerta de la mazmorra, vencido por el patronus de Hermione, mientras su creadora caía de rodillas agotada, llorando de forma compulsiva.

Había acabado con Draco. La pesadilla estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Sirius estaba allí.

Ella había ganado.

--------------------

Harry empezaba a desesperarse. Había recorrido los pasillos del sótano una y otra vez, pero no había encontrado ni rastro de Hermione. La lóbrega atmósfera que reinaba en la casa se acentuaba en las frías habitaciones del sótano. Los pasillos estaban revestidos de piedra en paredes, suelo y techo, y relucían con un brillo frío e irreal, iluminados en algunos puntos aislados con antorchas mágicas que flotaban a tres metros del suelo. No había charcos de agua, ni junturas en la pared, ni piedras gastadas por los pasos que le diesen una pista de dónde podía ocultarse la entrada a una mazmorra. Palpó losa tras losa, buscando indicios de magia, e incluso cerró los ojos para concentrarse y detectar algún hechizo sin ayuda de la varita. Pero todo fue inútil.

Ni rastro de Hermione.

Mientras los pasillos se adentraban más y más, acentuando su pendiente y haciéndose más profundos, Harry empezó a pensar si no se habría equivocado dando por sentado que Hermione debía de estar encerrada en un sótano. Quizás alguna de aquellas dos torres que habían visto, aunque Kingsley y Ginny habían entrado por la del lado norte... pero quizás en la torre sur...

Enfrascado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que en un pasillo cercano al suyo podía oírse un ruido amortiguado. El ruido se repitió, y esta vez Harry lo oyó con dificultad. Se dio la vuelta y, tapándose bien con la capa, dio la vuelta a la esquina que acababa de pasar, lentamente, esperando encontrar allí un mortífago rezagado.

Pero no era un mortífago. Con la túnica hecha jirones y el aspecto de que le hubiera pasado una manada de thestrals por encima, allí estaba Hermione. Tenía heridas en la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas, que era lo único que dejaba ver su destrozada túnica. Estaba pálida, como si hubiera perdido mucha sangre, y tenía el pelo impregnado en coágulos negruzcos. Se apoyaba en la pared, visiblemente débil, y se llevaba la mano al estómago como si algo le doliese allí.

Harry sintió tanto alivio que pensó que iba a vomitar.

"¡Hermione!" -susurró, descubriéndose la cabeza hasta parecer una curiosa versión de Nick-casi-decapitado.

La chica lo miró hacia arriba y cruzó sus ojos con los de él.

"Harry..." -murmuró, al tiempo que levantaba su brazo izquierdo hacia él. El auror la sujetó firmemente por la cintura al tiempo que sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de ella sobre sus hombros y echaba la capa de invisibilidad sobre ambos.

"Hermione... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho?" -le preguntó Harry en voz baja mientras la apretaba contra sí, feliz hasta el dolor de verla viva.

Ella tosió ligeramente, inclinada hacia delante, mientras intentaba caminar apoyando su peso sobre él.

"Me han torturado... como a los padres de Neville, pero me han estado administrando _analgirea_ para que lo aguantase... _analgirea_, ya sabes, la poción..." -explicó ella con la voz entrecortada.

"La poción reconstituyente, sí, la conozco" -la interrumpió Harry ansioso por saber más.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

"Vaya, la conoces... veo que estudias más que el otro Harry..." -bromeó entre toses y jadeos.

Harry se sintió invadido por una oleada de afecto. Futuro o presente, indemne o no, seguía siendo la misma Hermione de siempre.

"No te canses, Hermione... tan sólo dime quién está aquí, quién te ha hecho esto..." -le susurró mientras le acariciaba el costado.

Ella se paró bruscamente, lo miró y apoyó todavía más su peso sobre él. A pesar de que ambos estaban bajo la capa, la cercanía hacía que Harry pudiese apreciar con detalle las heridas de la cara, la sangre, la palidez cérea del rostro y la expresión de pánico que todavía adornaba los dulces rasgos de ella.

"Sólo he visto a los Malfoy, padre e hijo... y a Severus Snape..." -respondió ella.

"¿Snape?" -Harry ahogó una imprecación. "Snape desapareció al principio de la guerra, supuestamente..."

"Me olvidé de decíroslo, Harry" -lo interrumpió ella pesarosa. "En mi pasado, Snape fue siempre un mortífago, y su puesto de espía de la Orden una mera fachada... siempre estuvo del lado de Voldemort... aún así, he conseguido, utilizando el chantaje, que me ayudase... han utilizado un dementor para que me diese el beso, pero he conseguido que atacase a Malfoy en lugar de a mí... está ahí dentro, en la mazmorra, con el alma absorbida por el dementor... nunca podrá hacerme daño otra vez" -finalizó Hermione con un tono rencoroso en la voz que Harry no le había oído nunca.

"¿Y Snape?" -acertó a preguntar el auror.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No sé dónde está... me consiguió un vial de _analgirea_ y me dijo lo del dementor. A cambio, yo prometí no decirle a Lucius que es un mestizo. Su padre era _muggle_ y su madre una Prince..."

"¡Un Prince!" -exclamó Harry con voz ahogada. "Estamos en Prince Hall, Hermione, en Escocia... en la casa de la familia de Snape, entonces..."

"Harry..." -murmuró Hermione, cada vez más débil.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -le contestó Harry interrumpiéndose.

"Estoy herida. Llévame hasta Sirius" -fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione. Harry la apretó más fuerte contra sí y asintió en silencio. Eso haría... y después buscaría a su "apreciado" Severus Snape y le obligaría a tragarse su varita...

-----------------------------

En el gran vestíbulo de Prince Hall, el resultado de la pelea estaba decantándose hacia el lado de los aurores. Remus había desaparecido junto con Cordelia, que cuidaba de que el licántropo, un lobo manso ya transformado, no tuviese problemas con ningún mortífago temerario; algo así como una versión moderna de Caperucita y el Lobo Feroz, que diría Ginny más tarde. Lucius estaba fuera de combate y había optado por largarse de allí, así como varios de los mortífagos enmascarados, que por lo que parecía eran los más jóvenes e inexpertos de los que permanecían fieles al desaparecido Voldemort. Kingsley seguía inconsciente, y Ginny, que se sujetaba el brazo apretando los dientes, lo había sacado de la casa y lo había dejado junto a Remus y Cordelia, para volver lo antes posible a la pelea. Pansy Parkinson permanecía en una esquina, obviamente con una pierna rota, atendida por un solícito Goyle. Travers, Wilgoren, Egan, McFadden y dos enmascarados eran los únicos ilesos del bando mortífago, mientras Sirius, Moody, Ron y Ginny parecían apañarse bastante bien contra ellos.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron allí, la batalla estaba definitivamente ganada, pero varios hechizos aturdidores lanzados por el primero bajo la protección de la capa de invisibilidad acabaron de determinar rápidamente el bando ganador. Mientras los aurores miraban hacia el lugar de donde habían partido los hechizos, Harry dejó que la capa se deslizase por sus hombros y los descubriese a él y a su acompañante.

"¡Hermione!" -gritó Ron parándose en seco en medio de un hechizo para inmovilizar a los mortífagos inconscientes.

Sirius, Ginny, y Alastor se quedaron parados a su vez, mirando incrédulos a la pareja que acababa de aparecer. Hermione, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, soltó los hombros de Harry, se zafó de su brazo y echó a correr hacia Sirius, quien instintivamente abrió los brazos para sujetarla, paralizado por la sorpresa.

"¡Sirius!" -gritó ella con la voz ronca, aferrándose a él como un náufrago a una tabla, mientras las piernas le fallaban y caía de rodillas, arrastrando al animago con ella. "Sirius, tenía que sobrevivir para decírtelo, no he podido ser más estúpida... yo... te quiero..."

Sirius la apretaba contra sí como si fuese a desvanecerse como el humo de un momento a otro, incapaz de asimilar que la habían encontrado con vida. Los demás contemplaban la escena en silencio, demasiado sorprendidos y abrumados por las emociones que destilaba la pareja para hablar. Sirius seguía aferrándose a ella, incrédulo, hasta que notó que el cuerpo que abrazaba se volvía más lánguido.

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Sirius, está inconsciente. Apártate para que podamos examinarla".

El animago separó el cuerpo de Hermione del suyo y la acostó en el suelo con extrema delicadeza. Un reguero de sangre se deslizaba de la comisura de la boca de ella, bajando por el cuello y perdiéndose en el escote de la túnica. Su palidez era ahora grisácea, y el pulso le latía errático y superficial. Ojoloco le apoyó las yemas de los dedos en el ángulo bajo la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza. Había visto muchos casos así.

"Se está muriendo. Hay que llevarla a San Mungo si no queremos perderla, Sirius" -determinó con voz áspera. "Si no la hemos perdido ya..."

Sirius estaba bajo el efecto del shock. Miró a Moody como si le hablase en chino.

"Llévatela, Alastor, y también a Kingsley. Yo me quedo; voy a encontrar a Lucius y hacerle pagar por esto"

"También está Snape" -interrumpió Harry. "Hermione me lo contó cuando veníamos hacia aquí. Es un Prince... y nunca ha dejado de ser un mortífago. Yo me quedo contigo"

Sirius apoyó delicadamente a Hermione en los brazos de Ron, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos empapados en la sangre de ella. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y nadie iba a impedírselo. Así que Severus Snape volvía a cruzarse en su camino... bien, quizás a la tercera iba la vencida...

"De acuerdo, vamos a sacar a Hermione, a Kingsley y a Ginny de aquí" -accedió Alastor. "Voy a organizar el regreso a San Mungo, pero volveré con Ron. Buscad a los mortífagos que quedan... quiero a Malfoy y a Snape, Harry... y los quiero con vida..." -ordenó.

Harry miró a Sirius, quien tenía los ojos fijos en el cuerpo inerte de su esposa. El animago le devolvió la mirada al joven Potter y éste se dirigió a Moody.

"Claro, Alastor... los agarraremos vivos" -concedió.

Y en aquel momento, a ninguno de los que estaban allí le quedó ninguna duda de cuál iba a ser el destino de Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

--------------------------

**¡Eh, hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, espero que vuestra paciencia se vea recompensada con un capítulo largo y movidito, movidito, aunque me vais a matar por este final tan... bueno, tan de mi estilo. En fin, que Hermione consigue escaparse ella solita (tanto como la sobreprotegían y mira), pero me temo que la chica ha quedado bastante cascada de tanto _cruciatus_... ahora sólo queda que consigan llegar a San Mungo, que los medimagos puedan hacer algo por ella, y que Harry y Sirius consigan encontrar a los mortífagos huidos y no caigan en otra trampita... casi nada, ¿eh? Vamos, que lo tienen difícil...**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros maravillosos reviews. Este capítulo en realidad es medio: he tenido que cortarlo en dos porque se me hacía demasiado largo. La continuación de "la aventura de Prince Hall" en el capítulo 18, donde veremos el desenlace de todo esto.**

**Las respuestas a los reviews las subiré mañana en un review dirigido a mí misma. Ahora no puedo seguir, que he quedado para ver una peli.**

**Próximamente, el que probablemente sea el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Su título tendrá, probablemente, algo que ver con la venganza...**

**En fin, besos a montones para todos... besos dulces como el membrillo y refrescantes como la limonada... vamos, besos como los de Sirius, para qué explicar más...**

**Lara**


	19. La venganza es una especie de justicia s

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de los que salen en los libros de Harry Potter. La verdad es que me gustaría que me pertenecieran los cuatro primeros libros, pero a partir del quinto, prefiero que me regalen un gusarajo.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE HBP

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, gracias mil por vuestros maravillosos reviews, que me han dejado el ego inflado para todo el año. Reconozco que para mí el 17 también ha sido uno de los mejores capítulos, y la segunda mitad me ha salido de un tirón sin ni siquiera pensármela. Uno de esos raros momentos en los que el muso tiene un buen día, se encuentra magnánimo y te permite ese estado de gracia que hace que las frases te salgan de la punta de los dedos.

Mis disculpas sobre mi tardanza. Es verdad que he estado liadísima, pero es que además, los fines de semana (que es cuando puedo ponerme al teclado) mi muso, agotado por el capítulo anterior, decidió tomarse el mes de octubre de vacaciones... simplemente me enfrentaba a la hoja de Word en blanco y las ideas no salían. En la ducha, desayunando, viendo la tele o conduciendo el coche, intentaba encontrar ideas para el capítulo, pero estaba en secano total. Sólo espero que lo que mis resecas meninges han dado de sí sea suficiente para que el capítulo no os decepciones.

Y hay otra cosa: de tanto leer fics no me había dado cuenta, y por un post que leí en unos foros, se me puso la mosca detrás de la oreja, me fui al libro 5 a comprobarlo y, efectivamente, Rowling no utiliza medimago ni medibruja, sino "sanador" ("healer", en inglés) para denominar a los "médicos" de enfermedades mágicas. Así que... a partir de este capítulo lo modifico. Los anteriores paso, que me da pereza.

Y ahora sí: disfrutad del capítulo.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es bastante violento.

**Capítulo 18: La venganza es una especie de justicia salvaje (Francis BACON)**

La doctora Gray se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón de su habitación de San Mungo. Miró su reloj de pulsera: bien, eran casi las dos de la mañana, los pacientes de la CIM (unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Mágicos) estaban estables, y aquella prometía ser una guardia tranquila. Estiró las piernas y las cruzó sobre un escabel al pie de la chimenea, hechizó su té para que se mantuviese caliente, cerró los párpados y suspiró de satisfacción: al cabo de un rato volvería a la unidad para comprobar que todo estaba tranquilo y después se echaría una cabezadita.

"¡Gray! ¡Rápido, vuelve!"

Mierda, pensó. Todo el té por encima, y aún encima recién recalentado. Qué demonios querría ese chulito de Wilkes para hacer aparecer aquella cabeza suya repeinada por la chimenea. Claro que parecía de todo menos contento... a lo mejor era algo grave y todo...

En la CIM, donde se apareció tras agarrar la varita casi con los dientes, todo era alboroto. El tal Wilkes, un sanador con un atractivo tan abrumador como su ego, estaba inclinado sobre una camilla que acababa de llegar. Gray y él se odiaban cordialmente, aunque eran lo suficientemente sensatos como para trabajar en equipo con profesionalidad.

"¿Qué es, Wilkes?" -preguntó mientras se abría paso entre el montón de gente que rodeaba la camilla. "¡Por todos los...!"

"Otra auror, hacía tiempo que no veía algo así... está prácticamente muerta, pero todavía respira. Ha perdido sangre suficiente como para transfundir a un hipogrifo, pero es que además las heridas sangran sin parar y no responden a los hechizos de cicatrización" -explicó el sanador mientras se apartaba el perfecto flequillo de la frente con un gesto brusco.

"Puede que le hayan destrozado algún órgano" -elucubró la doctora Gray, remangándose el uniforme y apuntando a Hermione con la varita. Una tenue luz verde pálido cubrió el cuerpo de la auror, que dejó de respirar inmediatamente. Las heridas también dejaron de sangrar y los brazos y las piernas se relajaron.

"Se trata de Hermione Black, una compañera de tu otra paciente, Nymphadora Lupin" -continuó el sanador. "También han llegado otros dos, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Ginevra Weasley, pero los están atendiendo en la planta cuarta porque están fuera de peligro. Hay que preguntarle a sus compañeros qué demonios le ha pasado".

"Vete tú, Wilkes. Yo me encargaré de ella, tú has estado trabajando sin parar hasta ahora y estás agotado. Cuando esté estable, empezaré a explorarla. Pregúntales a sus acompañantes qué maldiciones le han lanzado y cuántas, todo lo que sepan. Ah..." -añadió en voz más baja, al ver que su compañero ya se dirigía a la puerta- "... y si lo saben, pregunta quiénes han sido los que le han hecho esto..."

-------------------

En cuanto Alastor Moody, Ron y Cordelia se habían largado cargados con los mortífagos apresados, el cuerpo inerte de Kingsley Shacklebolt y una dolorida Ginny, Sirius y Harry se miraron y con esa mirada juraron para siempre que lo que iba a suceder en aquella antigua mansión de piedra era algo que no sería desvelado a terceros.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Lucius..." -dijo Sirius en voz baja, fijando los ojos en su ahijado-; "...donde él esté encontraremos a Snape. Es el único que puede revertir el efecto del _sectumsempra_..."

"Será sencillo. Habrá ido dejando manchas de sangre a su paso..." -supuso Harry.

Desgraciadamente, esa parecía haber sido también la idea de Lucius Malfoy, porque después de dar interminables vueltas por la casa se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que el reguero de sangre los conducía una y otra vez al punto de partida. Parecía ser obra de un hechizo bastante complejo, porque por mucho que lo intentaban no conseguían entender si era las manchas de sangre las que se movían o eran los pasillos los que giraban sobre sí mismos para volver a conducirlos a donde se encontraban ahora.

"Es obvio que han utilizado una combinación de hechizos, incluyendo un _confundus_..." -pensaba Harry en voz alta, mientras se desordenaba el pelo. Sirius intentaba, por su parte, no hacer caso a aquella vocecita que le susurraba desde un rincón remoto del cerebro que lo mejor que podían hacer era tirar la casa abajo y todos contentos.

"Puedo transformarme en perro y seguir su olor" -propuso, aún sabiendo lo que iba a objetar Harry.

"Puedes hacerlo, pero si hay un _confundus_ detrás de todo esto, no te va a servir de nada" -negó el joven jefe de aurores.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo sin decir nada, apoyado en la pared, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara. Se miró la palma, al notársela mojada, y la encontró manchada de sangre, que se limpió con la ropa. Harry se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

"A ver, vamos a pensar con un poco de tranquilidad..." -susurró. "Hemos entrado en la casa sin problemas, ¿por qué narices no podemos ahora movernos por los pasillos sin que la maldita casa nos traiga aquí de vuelta?" -la pregunta retórica se quedó flotando en el aire, sin respuesta.

"Harry, es evidente que esas ratas nos esperaban y querían que llegásemos aquí" -terció Sirius con un resoplido. Estaba agotado, llevaba casi dos días enteros sin dormir, y lo único que le apetecía era conseguir desahogar su furia como fuese. "Seguramente toda la casa estará hechizada para que cualquier pasillo conduzca hasta aquí".

Harry se quedó pensativo, jugueteando con la varita. Miró a su alrededor: a pesar de que ya hacía un par de horas que la pelea había acabado, todavía flotaba en el aire un olor a humo, polvo y sangre.

"Haría falta magia muy poderosa para que la casa entera estuviese hechizada" -murmuró sin poner mucha atención a lo que decía.

Olor a sangre.

Sirius tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a Harry. Sin poder evitarlo, su cerebro revivía una y otra vez las últimas imágenes de Hermione, las escasas palabras que había pronunciado antes de perder el conocimiento. Se la imaginó agonizante en San Mungo. No podía perderla... no ahora que por fin la había recuperado...

"Magia demasiado poderosa... incluso en Hogwarts, que almacenaba el poder de los fundadores, había escaleras hechizadas, pero hubiera sido imposible encantar todo el edificio..." -Harry continuaba con su monólogo particular, abstraído.

El olor dulzón a sangre. Sangre de los mortífagos.

Y de Hermione.

Había ido perdiendo sangre desde el sótano.

"Eso es..." -Harry se incorporó como si hubiese visto a Voldemort resucitado y agarró a Sirius del codo. "Yo localicé a Hermione en los sótanos, llegué hasta ella sin dificultad, así que el problema es que hay un sitio en la casa que no puede ser localizado, que es donde se esconde Malfoy"

"¿Y cómo vamos a encontrarlo entonces?" -le preguntó Sirius escéptico. "No pensarás recorrer toda la casa y por eliminación..." -le lanzó una mirada incrédula a su ahijado. "Estás bromeando, nos llevaría horas..."

"¿Y qué propones tú, entonces?" -le espetó Harry empezando a cabrearse.

"Ir derrumbando la casa hasta encontrarlos" -respondió Sirius. Hablaba completamente en serio.

"Morirán todos, y no sabemos si hay alguien más que los mortífagos dentro" -se negó Harry.

"Puedo vivir con eso en mi conciencia"

"Hermione no"

Sirius miró a Harry con un cabreo que iba en aumento, aunque tenía que reconocer que el joven auror tenía razón. Resopló y pareció concentrarse un segundo, para, acto seguido, transformarse en un gran perro negro. El perro, después de recorrer la sala husmeando por todos los rincones, se transformó en humano otra vez.

"Sólo comprobaba si podía captar algún rastro, pero es imposible, esto está inundado de olores... de acuerdo, explícame tu plan" -accedió.

"Vamos bajando desde la planta más alta, registrando todas las habitaciones" -comenzó Harry. "Habrá plantas que podremos recorrer por completo, así que sabremos que allí no están" -hizo una pausa para coger aire-; "imagino que todos los pisos serán similares... llegaremos a uno que no nos permita recorrerlo, y una vez allí, subimos al piso de arriba y vamos derrumbando el suelo de las habitaciones hasta dar con Malfoy y compañía" -finalizó, exhalando el aire con alivio.

Sirius lo miraba como si fuese el boggart de Neville.

"Pues no veo mucha diferencia entre tu plan y el mío" -espetó.

"Hombre, el tuyo es más rápido" -repuso Harry con una sonrisa; -"pero desde luego, mucho menos sutil" -por su respuesta, el joven auror ya sabía que contaba con la colaboración del animago.

"¿Y si pasan las horas y no los encontramos?" -quiso saber Sirius.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces pasamos al plan Black" -contestó.

---------------------------

En las mismas sillas donde habían esperado noticias de Tonks, Alastor Moody, Ron Weasley y Cordelia Winterthrop lo hacían con las de Hermione.

"Por favor, ¿quiénes son los acompañantes de Hermione Black?"

Se giraron hacia el sanador que acababa de salir por las puertas de la unidad de CIM. Ron se puso en pie con la rapidez de un muelle. Alastor lo hizo unas décimas de segundo después, pero Cordelia, sorprendentemente, parecía haberse quedado pegada a la silla con un hechizo adhesivo.

"¡Somos nosotros, ¿cómo está?!" -la voz impaciente del más joven de los varones Weasley resonó a escasos milímetros de la perfecta y menuda oreja de aquel adonis.

"Eh... a ver... está inconsciente y extremadamente grave. Necesitamos saber qué maldiciones le han lanzado, cuántas, si había _cruciatus_ entre ellas..." -explicó Wilkes con la voz más profesional que consiguió emitir, mientras desplegaba ante él un trozo de pergamino y empezaba a garabatear datos. Parecía un tanto distraído...

"Parece que han estado lanzándole tandas de _cruciatus_ durante varias horas" -dijo Ron apretando los puños. "También la han expuesto a un dementor, pero acabó con él y..."

El doctor Wilkes levantó los ojos del pergamino y miró a Ron con incredulidad.

"¿Tandas de cruciatus? ¿Durante horas? Vamos, nadie es capaz de resistir algo así... eso es..."

"Nos lo dijo ella, le daban _analgirea_ cuando perdía el conocimiento para que resistiese" -continuó Ron impaciente. Las miraditas furtivas entre aquel guaperas y Cordelia no le habían pasado desapercibidas.

El doctor Wilkes se pasó la mano por la frente y se sintió súbitamente consciente de lo muy cansado que estaba.

"Deberían avisar a su familia" -se limitó a decir mientras seguía escribiendo notas.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" -preguntó Ron mientras empezaba a sentirse invadido por una desagradable sensación de pánico.

"Verá, los cruciatus no sólo producen dolor..." -intentó explicar el sanador Wilkes pasándose la palma de la mano por la nuca en un gesto nervioso. "La maldición _cruciatus_ lesiona lentamente los órganos internos... teóricamente estallarían dentro de la víctima. Pero nunca se llega tan lejos porque el mago o bruja que está siendo torturado suele perder el conocimiento, y ya se sabe que un _cruciatus_ no tiene efecto en un paciente inconsciente. Pero si el torturador mantiene a la víctima despierta de forma artificial, mediante pociones... bueno, lo más probable es que su compañera esté mucho más grave de lo que parece a simple vista..."

"¿Más grave aún?" -preguntó Cordelia con un estremecimiento. Realmente el aspecto de Hermione cuando habían llegado a San Mungo no le parecía como para tirar cohetes.

"Lo siento..." -musitó el sanador enternecido por aquel gesto que denotaba un corazón de oro. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Ron, cambiando la cara de bobo que se le había quedado por un gesto más adusto. "¿Saben quién ha sido?"

"Mortífagos. Y de los peores... eso es todo cuanto necesitan saber..." -masculló Ojoloco Moody cortando el interrogatorio por lo sano.

Wilkes asintió y les dijo que tardarían bastante en salir de nuevo a darles noticias sobre el estado de Hermione. Le lanzó una última mirada furtiva a Cordelia, que parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y volvió junto a sus compañeros.

"Tenemos que volver" -la voz decidida de Ron resonó en el pasillo. "Harry y Sirius pueden tener problemas con Lucius y con Snape, y aún quedan algunos mortífagos más por allí".

"Sí, y también está Remus, todavía transformado y solo. Si se encuentra con alguno, no podrá defenderse" -añadió Moody frotándose la nuca. "Cordelia, quédate aquí".

"Estoy perfectamente, Alastor" -negó la auror. "Voy con vosotros"

"No, te quiero aquí" -insistió el jefe de aurores. "Quiero que ahora vayas al ministerio y que te asegures de que Parkinson, Goyle, Travers y los demás están encerrados como ordené. Intenta interrogar a algunos de ellos, a ver si saben algo importante, por si Malfoy consigue escapar. Y de vez en cuando aparécete por aquí a ver si hay algún cambio en Hermione... y no estaría de más avisar a sus padres..." -añadió con tono cansado.

Cordelia reprimió un escalofrío.

"Alastor, no creerás que..." -la auror fue incapaz de continuar. No le tenía ninguna simpatía a Hermione, pero desde luego que no deseaba verla muerta. Además, una rival muerta era una rival con la que no era posible competir. Sirius la idealizaría todavía más, y eso no le convenía lo más mínimo.

El jefe de aurores sacó su petaca del bolsillo y le pegó un buen lingotazo.

"No creo nada, Winterthrop, excepto lo que ha dicho ese sanador" -gruñó. "Hermione está muy grave, y creo que sus padres tienen derecho a verla... mientras todavía está viva..."

-----------------------

"Bueno, ya sabemos que está escondido en la planta baja..." -murmuró Sirius.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Están en el ala norte"

"Tiene lógica, porque así tienen acceso directo al acantilado para largarse. Bien, subamos..."

Sirius y Harry localizaron las escaleras y subieron una planta. Llevaban horas recorriendo la casa, y aunque había momentos en que empezaban a desesperarse, por lo menos ya sabían que no había rastro de los mortífagos en los sótanos, y en las plantas primera y segunda. Ergo, Lucius, Snape y los demás debía de estar en algún lugar de la planta baja protegido sólo Dios sabía por cuántos hechizos...

Se situaron en el centro del ala norte, se miraron un segundo y Harry apuntó al suelo de piedra con la varita.

"_¡Deturbum!_"

Con un estruendo ensordecedor, el suelo cedió bajo sus pies. Toneladas de granito gris se precipitaron hacia el piso inferior, envolviéndolo todo en una nube de polvo casi sólida. Harry y Sirius, que permanecían pegados a la pared, quedaron asomados a un enorme agujero que ocupaba casi toda la habitación.

"¡Vamos, antes de que tengan tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando!" -susurró Sirius saltando ágilmente al piso inferior y transformándose en perro en medio del salto.

Harry lo siguió ayudándose de un hechizo de amortiguación. El perro olfateaba los alrededores de los escombros como un loco, buscando restos de olores y sangre. Se transformó de nuevo ante sus ojos.

"¡Por aquí, dirección oeste!"

El derrumbar el techo les permitió acceder libremente a toda la planta, tirando puertas a su paso a golpe de varita. Cuando pensaban que se habían equivocado y que los pájaros habían volado, se encontraron con una puerta firmemente cerrada.

"¡_Alohomora_!"

Harry contuvo el aliento. Sentado en una silla en el medio de la enorme habitación, con un vaso humeante en una mano y la varita firmemente agarrada con la otra, estaba Lucius Malfoy. Parecía bastante recuperado, a pesar de que su ropa estaba empapada en sangre. Junto a él, de pie, estaba, encogido como un cuervo, Severus Snape. Delante de ellos, tres mortífagos enmascarados los protegían varita en alto. Toda la habitación estaba llena de estantes con tarros etiquetados, calderos de diferentes tamaños, vacíos o no, y materiales diversos para la elaboración de pociones.

Aquel era, evidentemente, el _sancta sanctorum_ de Severus Snape.

Y, por la cara que ponía Sirius en aquel instante, bien podía ser su tumba.

"_Avada_..."

"¡_Protego_!" "¡_Expelliarmus_!"

"¡_Carpe retractum_!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres aprendices de mortífago estaban mordiendo el polvo, noqueados por un gigantesco caldero que Harry había atraído hacia sí, y que había derribado a los tres como si se tratase de una partida de bolos. Malfoy y Snape permanecían en su sitio, si bien la varita de Malfoy estaba ahora en manos de Sirius. La varita de Snape seguía sin dar señales de vida.

"¡_Desmaius_!"

"¡_Incarcerus_!"

Dos hechizos más, y los tres enmascarados estaban inconscientes y firmemente atados. Harry avanzó hacia ellos y les arrancó las máscaras con la punta de la varita.

"Vaya, Edmund Knox-Burke, Brunhilde Rosier y Horatius Elsewhere" -enumeró. "No sabíamos que eran fieles a la causa de la pureza de sangre... bueno, podrán pasarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en Azkaban a cuenta del ministerio... a ver... _portus_... " -apiló los cuerpos uno sobre otro, tocó su capa con la varita y, tras convertirla en un traslador, la extendió sobre las figuras. La capa vibró ligeramente y desapareció junto con los tres mortífagos. "De momento aparecerán junto a Parkinson y al resto, así que no nos van a molestar" -se volvió hacia el sedente Malfoy y el cada vez más encogido Snape, que miraba a Sirius con una mezcla de odio intenso y algo cada vez más parecido al pánico. El animago, a su vez, permanecía impasible y sólo había abierto la boca para pronunciar algún hechizo. Miraba a los dos mortífagos con una frialdad que para Harry sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Sirius..."

El animago agarraba la varita de Malfoy con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a partirla. Ni siquiera miró a Harry para contestarle.

"Sabes lo que hay que hacer, Harry"

"Sí, pero..."

La carcajada de Malfoy resonó por toda la habitación.

"Vamos, Potter, sabes que no vais a matarnos, ¿verdad?" -incluso desarmado y herido, Lucius Malfoy permanecía aparentemente indiferente a la posición de inferioridad en que se encontraba. "Igual que nosotros seguíamos al Lord Oscuro, vosotros seguís siendo los seguidores de ese imbécil ingenuo de Albus Dumbledore, el inútil más grande de la historia..." -Lucius se levantó con lentitud deliberada y se colocó ligeramente por detrás de Snape, apoyándose en su hombro. "Dumbledore y sus ideas sobre el bien y la bondad... me dan ganas de echarme a llorar de la emoción... ¿no te dan ganas a ti también, Severus?" -pero Snape no parecía estar para bromas, porque no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Sirius, que seguía quieto y firme, sin abrir la boca.

"Oficialmente tenemos que llevaros de vuelta a Azkaban con vida, Malfoy" -contestó Harry sin permitir que Lucius lo sacase de sus casillas. "Sin embargo, por desgracia hay ocasiones en que las cosas no salen como uno quiere..."

"Vamos, Potter, no vas a hacerlo" -terció Malfoy tajantemente paseándose por la habitación como si no hiciese unas horas que había estado a punto de morir desangrado. "Es lo que tiene autodenominarse _"de los buenos"_... una lástima... y una pérdida de tiempo... en cambio, nosotros podemos matar por la causa y dormimos a pierna suelta por las noches... pero tú no vas a lanzarme un _avada_ desarmado y lo sabes"

La varita de Malfoy salió volando de la mano de Sirius hacia su dueño, quien a pesar de la sorpresa la agarró en el aire.

"¡Sirius, no!" -gritó Harry.

"Ahora ya no estás desarmado, Malfoy" -afirmó Sirius con determinación, sin mirar a su ahijado. "No voy a dejarte salir de aquí con vida, así que será un duelo de verdad" -miró hacia Harry de reojo y con los ojos le dijo que se tranquilizase.

Harry suspiró, tirándose mentalmente de los pelos. Debería conocer suficientemente bien al animago como para esperarse algo así.

Lucius Malfoy acariciaba su varita sin creer del todo en su buena suerte. Ahora sólo tenía que poner nervioso al animago y confundir suficientemente a Potter para anularlos. Al fin y al cabo, Severus no parecía ser de mucha ayuda en aquel momento.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, Black, esto confirma mis teorías... incapaces de asesinar a un mago desarmado, ¿eh? Sin embargo nosotros no tuvimos tantos escrúpulos a la hora de torturar a tu querida esposa, por supuesto..." -Malfoy parecía estar disfrutando cada una de sus palabras-; "...tenías que haberla oído chillar con cada _cruciatus_, tsk, tsk, tsk..." -chasqueó la lengua-; "qué falta de elegancia, típico de una sangre sucia..."

Harry levantó su varita y apuntó a Lucius, pero la firme mano de Sirius lo agarró por la muñeca.

"No" -dijo simplemente.

Malfoy seguía caminando lentamente, moviéndose con elegancia en el centro de la enorme habitación. Esbozaba una media sonrisa irónica, como si se riese de algo que sólo él podía entender.

"¿Por qué, Malfoy?" -preguntó Sirius.

"¿Te gustaría saber el porqué de secuestrar a tu dulce esposa, y torturarla un poco?" -inquirió el mortífago con expresión de fingida sorpresa. "Vamos, Black, a estas alturas deberías saber que los sangre sucia no me caen demasiado bien, ¿verdad? Y mucho peor los sangre sucia que se mezclan con traidores a la sangre como tú... Esa Granger humilló a Draco durante los años de Hogwarts, y después utilizó su mente retorcida para meternos en Azkaban... ¡a nosotros, los Malfoy, cuando si las cosas fuesen como deberían ser ni siquiera debería poder estar en la misma habitación que uno de nosotros! Hasta tuvo la desvergüenza de casarse con un sangre limpia, aunque fuese un sangre limpia tan sucio como tú" -Malfoy hizo una pausa para reírse de su propio chiste. "¿Qué diría tu pobre madre si pudiera ver esto? Pobre Walburga... En fin, Black, a estas alturas me estás preguntando qué tengo en contra de Hermione Granger Black... cuando para mí todos los sangre sucia deberían estar a varios metros bajo tierra..."

La expresión de Lucius Malfoy se fue endureciendo progresivamente a medida que se acaloraba en su discurso racista, pasando de la ironía cruel al odio más feroz.

"Son basura, Black, deberías saberlo... aunque a ti siempre te encantó revolcarte por el fango, juntándote con gentuza como ese Lupin, o la sangre sucia de tu amiguita Evans..." -Harry volvió a intentar abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, pero Sirius lo agarró suavemente por la mano y, por su expresión tranquila, Harry imaginó que Sirius quería oír lo que Malfoy tuviese que decir. "No merecen estar en el mismo lugar que nosotros, no merecen tener los mismos derechos... son anomalías, rarezas, engendros de la naturaleza... no tienen nuestras costumbres, no entienden que los magos somos infinitamente superiores a los _muggles_, no comprenden que los sangre limpia llevamos siglos conservando intacta nuestra sangre, sin contaminar... pretenden ser como nosotros... nosotros, que llevamos siglos luchando por el mundo mágico" -Lucius se iba calentando cada vez más, y su compostura inicial iba desapareciendo. "La única forma de mantenernos incorruptos y alejados de los _muggles_ es hacer que todos los sangre sucia y los mestizos desaparezcan definitivamente... que esos engendros de la naturaleza vuelvan por donde vinieron..."

Malfoy hizo una pausa que Sirius utilizó.

"¿Qué hace esta rata aquí, Malfoy?"

Lucius miró al ex-profesor de pociones como si fuese un perro del que se sintiese especialmente orgulloso.

"Ah, Severus... sí, él ha estado siempre con nosotros, aunque vosotros sois tan imbéciles que os creísteis lo del doble espía... qué ingenuos" -continuó. "Aquí donde lo veis, siempre ha sido un gran colaborador de nuestra causa, ¿verdad, Severus?" -Malfoy apoyó las dos manos en los hombros de Snape, quien no dijo ni esta boca es mía. "Espía a las órdenes del Lord Oscuro desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts... Nuestro valioso Severus conocía la profecía que asociaba al Lord Oscuro con el hijo de Potter y Evans, y fue él quien informó al Lord personalmente" -Lucius apretó ligeramente los hombros de Snape. "Un buen hombre, Severus, con un profundo sentido del deber... aunque hay que reconocer que lo mucho que odiaba a tu padre, Potter, tuvo algo que ver en todo ese desgraciado asuntillo..."

Se hizo un silencio espeso, mientras Harry asimilaba lo que acababa de oír, que fue roto de nuevo por Malfoy.

"Y bien, puesto que Severus tampoco le tiene gran simpatía a Potter hijo y mucho menos a esa basura de Granger, estuvo entusiasmado desde el principio en colaborar con su secuestro. Nos proporcionó las pociones multijugos y la _analgirea_ para mantener a Granger con vida... ha sido muy bonito, la ha tratado con todo el cariño del mundo..." -cada palabra, cada sílaba de Malfoy eran como un cuchillo que se le clavase a Sirius y a Harry en las entrañas.

"Muy bien, se acabó" -atajó Sirius con gesto cansado. "Snivellus, coge tu varita..."

"Deberías matarme a traición" -escupió Snape. "Siempre fuiste un cobarde, como esa alimaña de Potter"

Harry tuvo que ser agarrado por Sirius para no hacerle tragar la varita a Snape.

"Rata asquerosa..."

"Oírte hablar a ti de valor es algo que me retuerce las vísceras, Snivellus" -dijo Sirius apretando la mandíbula. "Coge tu varita de una maldita vez; no voy a matarte desarmado"

"¿Vamos batirnos en un duelo clásico, como en el colegio?" -se oyó la voz burlona de Malfoy. "Qué bonito, Black... sin embargo, tengo que informarte de que tengo otros planes..."

"¡_Expelliarmus_!"

"¡_Expelliarmus_!"

Un mortífago enmascarado apareció bruscamente detrás de los aurores y desarmó a Sirius mientras Malfoy hacía lo mismo con Harry. Los dos aurores salieron despedidos bruscamente hacia la pared y se golpearon con las losas de piedra en la nuca. Aunque ninguno quedó inconsciente, sí bastante atontados por el golpe. Lucius avanzó triunfante hacia Sirius y junto con Snape, que acababa de sacar su varita y hacía lo mismo, apoyó la punta de la varita en el corazón del animago.

"Se acabó la broma, Black. Como te dije, yo no tengo los mismos escrúpulos que vosotros, así que..."

Antes de que Lucius pudiese siquiera pestañear, el mortífago enmascarado salió volando y se estampó de narices contra la pared de enfrente, aplastándose la cara contra ella y dejando un reguero de sangre en el granito. Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de que aquello había sido obra de un hechizo no verbal, sintió en todo su cuerpo el dolor lacerante de la maldición cruciatus y cayó al suelo retorciéndose. Snape, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, retrocedió como una alimaña amenazada por el fuego y pegó la espalda a la pared, blandiendo la varita a diestro y siniestro en busca del enemigo invisible.

"¡_Accio_ varitas!"

En la puerta por donde habían entrado Sirius y Harry, una figura acababa de revertir su encantamiento desilusionador. Allí, pálido y cansado, Remus Lupin miraba al antiguo profesor de pociones con un rencor nada disimulado.

"Veo que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, Snape" -dijo el licántropo, devolviéndoles a los aurores sus varitas. Tanto Harry como Sirius se pusieron de pie con cierta dificultad y flanquearon a Remus. "Lo siento, pero me temo que el mundo será un lugar más seguro sin ti, seguro que lo comprenderás".

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Moony?" -le preguntó Sirius frotándose la nuca.

"El suficiente, Padfoot, viejo amigo" -contestó Remus mirando a Snape con un odio no disimulado. "No me costó demasiado encontraros después de que amaneciese, sobre todo porque habéis dejado un agujero considerable" -dijo refiriéndose al techo derrumbado. "He visto que les has ofrecido a estos dos la oportunidad de batirse a duelo limpiamente y prefirieron traicionaros por la espalda, así que no veo que nos quede otra opción"

"¿Estás seguro?" -le preguntó Sirius preocupado. Al fin y al cabo, Remus era el que siempre seguía las normas...

"Casi la pierdo, Sirius" -respondió Remus sin apartar sus ojos de Snape y de Malfoy, que se recuperaba jadeante del cruciatus. Tanto Harry como Sirius no tuvieron ninguna duda de a quién se refería. "Ya nos equivocamos una vez, dejando a Wormtail con vida. No volverá a pasar" -añadió mirando significativamente a Harry.

"Esta vez no seré yo quien lo impida, Remus" -Harry negó pesaroso con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, pues acabemos de una vez" -sentenció Sirius. "Malfoy, arriba" -recogió la varita del mortífago del suelo y se la puso en la mano, agarrándolo del cuello para ponerlo en pie. Toda la elegancia natural del otrora mano derecha de Voldemort había desaparecido tan rápido como si le hubieran aplicado un _evanesco_. Lo empujó hasta apoyarlo en la pared, pegado a Snape, que no era capaz de lanzar ningún hechizo porque Remus y Harry lo tenían apuntado con sus varitas. "Bien, ahora ya tenemos un completo muestrario de ratas de alcantarilla. Sólo falta Peter, qué lástima" -retrocedió hasta donde estaban los otros dos aurores.

"Muy bien. Empecemos" -dijo Harry adelantándose un poco. "Lucius Malfoy, eres culpable de fuga de Azkaban, donde estás encerrado a perpetuidad por los crímenes cometidos durante las dos guerras contra Voldemort, y culpable del secuestro, tortura e intento de asesinato de Hermione Granger Black. Severus Snape, eres culpable de traición a la Orden del Fénix, de facilitar el asesinato de James y Lily Potter, y de colaborar en el secuestro y tortura de Hermione Granger Black. ¿Algo que decir?" -enumeró con frialdad.

"Vete al cuerno, Potter" -escupió Snape.

"Y tú vete al infierno, Snivellus" -le respondió Sirius. "Vamos, estáis armados, tenéis una oportunidad de..."

Los mortífagos no le dieron tiempo a terminar la frase: dos rayos de luz verde habían salido de la punta de sus varitas, uno de ellos, el de la varita de Snape, dirigido directamente a Sirius, y el otro, el de Malfoy, orientado claramente al corazón de Harry. Pero los aurores no estaban por la labor de facilitarles el trabajo.

"¡_Protego_!"

"¡_DETURBUM_!"

"¡_DETURBUM_!"

Mientras Remus se adelantaba y los protegía con un encantamiento escudo, tanto Harry como Sirius dirigían sus hechizos hacia la pared de piedra en la que se apoyaban los mortífagos y volaban la pared. Las enormes y pesadas losas de granito se derrumbaron como los naipes de una baraja, para caer con un estruendo sordo sobre los cuerpos de los dos mortífagos, que quedaron inmediatamente sepultados bajo varias toneladas de piedra escocesa, mientras se oía el crujir de sus huesos reventados.

A través de la nube de polvo, y tosiendo como un loco para sacársela de la garganta, Harry veía cómo los trozos de muro seguían cayendo y rebotando lentamente sobre los mortífagos. A su lado, tanto Sirius como Remus seguían de pie, con la mirada fija en la improvisada tumba que ellos mismos habían causado. No parecían felices, ni satisfechos, ni tan siquiera tenían en la mirada el gesto terrible de una Némesis cumpliendo con su deber de venganza. Harry comprendió, por primera vez, que los ex-merodeadores habían sobrevivido a dos guerras, habían enterrado a muchos amigos y que simplemente estaban cansados, y sabían que el mal, encarnado por Voldemort o por los mortífagos, o por cualquier otro chalado sediento de sangre y escudado en cualquier teoría exterminadora como la de los sangre limpia, no tiene fin.

---------------------

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido? Como decía al principio, me he pensado mucho el final del capítulo, porque no soy muy partidaria de estas cosas de la venganza, etc. etc., pero me pareció sinceramente que era lo más fiel al carácter de los personajes. **

**Como ya dije una vez, Sirius y Remus estaban dispuestos a matar sin pestañear a Peter en el libro 3, y creo que no valoran demasiado positivamente que Snape sea un traidor redomado (en este fic), y por eso me parece que lo más coherente con la historia era que se cargasen a Lucius y a Snape. No al resto de los mortífagos, pero conociendo a Malfoy y su mentalidad de psicópata, es evidente que encerrarlo en Azkaban no supondría la completa seguridad de que no volviese a fugarse para torturar un ratito a Hermione. Y Snape, pues un poco lo mismo que Peter: básicamente por colaborar en la salvajada que le han hecho a Hermione y por ser un traidor a la Orden, y por pasarse la mayor parte de su vida haciéndole la vida imposible a todo el que podía. **

**En fin, me lo pensé muy bien, le di muchas vueltas, y finalmente hice que Sirius, Harry y Remus se tomaran la justicia por su mano. **

**Las respuestas a los reviews las subiré mañana en un review dirigido a mí misma. Ahora no puedo seguir, que es tardísimo, pero quería subir el capítulo antes de que se acabase el fin de semana. **

**Espero de corazón que os guste. Para acompañarlo, besos dulces como los de ex-merodeador. **

**Lara**


	20. En el amor y en la guerra

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, finalmente aquí tenéis el capítulo 19, antes del fin de 2006, como había prometido. Por los reviews he visto alguna despistadilla que me decía cómo era posible que Hermione estuviese a punto de palmarla en el capítulo anterior y en el siguiente estuviese celebrando la Nochebuena... bueno, como ya dije, lo que sucede en el one-shot "HACIA BELÉN VA UN HIPOGRIFO" es la celebración de Nochebuena de un año antes, cuando la "otra Hermione" todavía no había sido sustituida por "esta Hermione". Como os dije, lo he quitado y lo subo a como un one-shot aparte, que es lo que debería de haber sido en un principio. Espero que os haya gustado... os juro que yo he llorado con la risa al escribirlo, sólo de imaginármelos a todos mostrando su... eh... verdadera cara... 

Y ahora sí, disfrutad del capítulo 19...

Disclaimer: Pero a ver... a estas alturas¿todavía hay alguien que no sepa que yo no soy Rowling y que tan solo me divierto utilizando a sus personajes, todo esto sin ánimo de lucro? Pues eso... DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo 19: En el amor y en la guerra, cualquier hoyo es trinchera.**

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, desorientada. Aunque ella todavía no lo sabía, los sanadores habían revertido los hechizos que la mantenían sedada, de forma que se estaba despertando poco a poco. Cuando comprendió que por mucho que parpadease no vería de forma más nítida, optó por cerrar los ojos, hasta que la luz intensa de una varita le apuntó a las pupilas y los dedos inmisericordes de alguien le abrieron los párpados sin compasión.

"Se está despertando"

"¿Está segura?"

"Completamente, quédese aquí. En unos minutos estará completamente consciente"

Tonks no sabía a quién pertenecían aquellas voces, y ni siquiera le importaba. Sólo quería que la dejasen dormir¿tan difícil era de comprender?

"¿Cuándo volverá su marido?"

"Cuando termine la investigación preliminar... supongo que esta noche..."

"Bien. Es mejor que despierte junto a alguien conocido. Al fin y al cabo, ella está fuera de peligro. ¿Usted puede quedarse aquí?"

"Tengo que volver. Mi hermana se ha lesionado en un brazo y la dejarán regresar aquí después de declarar. Puede sustituirme dentro de un rato. Tenemos otra auror libre, Cordelia Winterthrop, pero anda por ahí interrogando a los mortífagos detenidos"

"De acuerdo. Quédese y responda a sus preguntas cuando ella despierte. Si tiene que irse, llámeme"

Tonks no oyó nada más. Estuvo unos momentos intentando recuperar del todo la consciencia y comprender el significado de aquella conversación, sin demasiado éxito, hasta que, por segunda vez, alguien le abrió un ojo sin mucha ceremonia y a golpe de _lumus_ le iluminó la pupila con verdadera saña.

"¡Ya vale!" -gritó, apartando la varita de un manotazo. "¡Sácame esa luz de los ojos!"

"Pues tiene razón con eso de que está en perfecto estado" -dijo una de las voces. "Al menos parece conservar bastante brío"

"Ya le digo. Recuerde llamarme si necesita algo. Yo estoy muy ocupada, pero vendré en una media hora"

Nymphadora no reconocía esa última voz, pero sí la primera, que era masculina y un tanto brusca. Abrió del todo los ojos e intentó fijar la vista. Había algo muy rojo junto a ella. Estaba acostada, en una cama... ¿o era una camilla? Bueno, las sábanas eran rasposas y el aire olía a una mezcla de pociones. Sí, aquello que había junto a su cama era una persona con el pelo rojo... un hombre... intentó enfocar la vista correctamente hasta que su cerebro reconoció la figura alta y la nariz larga de Ron Weasley.

"¡Ron!" -exclamó intentando incorporarse.

"Eh, tranquila, no te emociones" -le contestó el pelirrojo empujándole los hombros y obligándola a acostarse. "Estamos en San Mungo, donde te trajimos ayer de madrugada. Un mortífago te lanzó una maldición, y llevas aquí desde entonces, en observación"

"Pero..." -la pobre Nymphadora se echó la mano a la nuca. No recordaba ni cómo se llamaba. Bueno, sí, Nymphadora. Qué ocurrentes que habían estado sus padres cuando le buscaron nombre... Nymphadora Tonks Lupin...-; "¿Dónde está Remus?"

El joven Weasley suspiró profundamente.

"Vamos a ir por orden¿vale?" -propuso. "¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?"

La metamorfomaga se puso las palmas en las sienes y se esforzó para acallar aquel hipogrifo que estaba bailando un zapateado dentro de su cráneo.

"La mansión Riddle..." -le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo concentrarse, pero podía visualizar perfectamente la casa en ruinas, sostenida en pie a base de hechizos.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"Vale" -inhaló aire. "Bueno, en la mansión Riddle a ti te lanzaron una maldición de las gordas. No hubo más heridos graves entre nosotros. Cogimos a Narcisa Malfoy y a Jugson, Crabbe, Bullstrode y Nott, y a ti te trajimos aquí. Remus se quedó aquí toda la noche. Sirius estaba aquí con él cuando llegamos Harry y yo, y parecía que tampoco había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero yo no entendía por qué tenía aquella pinta. Entonces llegó Hermione, y no te lo vas a creer..."

Nymphadora había olvidado temporalmente su dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, hipnotizada por la atropellada forma de contar las cosas que tenía Ron.

El joven Weasley esbozó una sonrisa.

"Sirius se adelantó para saludarla, se le veía muy contento de verla, y ella... cómo decirlo... le pegó un buen corte..."

"¡No!" -acertó a exclamar Tonks.

"Sí" -rebatió Ron afirmando con gesto grave. "Sirius se cabreó, claro, pero no le dio mucho tiempo, porque entonces llegó Ojoloco y nos convocó a todos para una reunión al mediodía. Le ordenó a Hermione quedarse aquí con Remus y no salir del hospital"

Tonks parecía una cobra ante un encantador de serpientes.

"En fin, ahora llegan las malas noticias" -dijo Ron suspirando. "Hermione y Remus salieron a comer por ahí, y la secuestraron utilizando un traslador"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" -gritó Nymphadora incorporándose en la cama hasta que el hipogrifo que había dentro de su cráneo volvió a recordar las bondades de la danza. "Auch... ¿quién secuestró a Hermione?"

"Los Malfoy, me temo" -la informó Ron pesaroso. "Sirius quería torturar a Narcisa hasta que cantase, pero no hizo falta, porque Cordelia, que a veces sirve para algo, vio algo en su cabeza sobre Escocia y la casa de un tal Prince, Prince Hall... llegamos allí justo antes del anochecer"

"¿Ayer, ayer domingo?" -preguntó Tonks preocupada. "Ayer fue luna llena..."

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"Remus se largó al bosque con Cordelia de guardaespaldas, ya me dirás tú, Cordelia protegiendo a Remus, cosas de Moody... bueno, el caso es que nos encontramos con Lucius Malfoy y un montón de mortífagos... mientras, Harry se fue a buscar a Hermione con la capa de su padre, y la encontró. Llevaban horas y horas torturándola con cruciatus, esos hijos..." -hasta una curtida auror como Tonks tenía que sonrojarse con los juramentos que salieron de la boca de Ron. "Parece ser que Snape era un Prince, y que siempre estuvo del lado de Vol... Vold... bueno, del que no debe ser nombrado" -tanto tiempo después de su muerte, Ron seguía siendo incapaz de pronunciar el nombre del heredero de Slytherin.

"¿Y cómo está Hermione?" -volvió a preguntar Tonks, esta vez con un ligero tono de angustia en la voz.

Ron movió la cabeza.

"Mal, está muy grave" -por primera vez, habló lento y con cierta vacilación. "La tienen donde estuviste tú, en la unidad de Cuidados... bueno, donde llevan a los que están graves"

"¿Y Sirius¿La ha visto?"

"Sirius no la ha visto todavía desde ayer" -negó Ron. "Cuando Harry volvió con Hermione, ella soltó a Harry, se lanzó corriendo hacia Sirius, y le dijo que lo quería. Te aseguro que a mí todas esas memeces románticas me dan grima, pero casi me echo a llorar"

"¡Santo Cielo!" -exclamó Tonks, que sabía perfectamente que Sirius estaba empezando a desesperarse por la frialdad de Hermione. "¿Qué hizo Sirius?"

"Nada, se quedó flipado" -continuó Ron. "Yo creo que estuvo intentando mentalizarse de que no iba a encontrarla viva, ya sabes cómo es... y no fue capaz ni de abrir la boca. Entonces, Hermione se desmayó. Estaba... mejor que no la hayas visto... parecía estar prácticamente muerta... y Ojoloco no ayudó mucho a ponernos optimistas, la verdad..."

Tonks tragó saliva. Quería tanto a esa chica...

"Sigue, Ron, por favor..." -pidió, recostándose de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

"La trajimos aquí, y los sanadores se están encargando de ella. Ellos tampoco son muy optimistas, la verdad..." -Ron apartó la mirada y Tonks recordó, de repente, lo importante que Hermione había sido para él y que todavía seguía siendo. "El caso es que Harry y Sirius se quedaron en Prince Hall, buscando a Lucius Malfoy y a Snape, mientras Ojoloco, Cordelia y yo traíamos a Hermione, a Kingsley, que estaba inconsciente, y a Ginny, que tenía un brazo roto"

"¿Y Remus?" -preguntó Tonks incorporándose de nuevo.

"Remus andaba por ahí, por el bosque, transformado todavía... Cogimos a la mayoría de los mortífagos, pero Lucius y Snape seguían en la casa, y ni Sirius ni Harry quisieron dejarlos allí. El caso es que los encontraron y tuvieron algunos problemas con ellos, pero ya había amanecido y Remus apareció para echarles una mano. Los tres están bien" -se apresuró a aclarar al ver que Tonks se agitaba de nuevo.

"¿Y los Malfoy¿Y Snape?"

"De Draco se encargó la propia Hermione" -aclaró Ron con una dolorosa sonrisa. "Querían que un dementor le diese el beso, y ella se las apañó para que se lo diesen a él. Lo encontramos esta mañana, en el sótano, después de que Sirius, Harry y Remus se encargasen de Lucius y de Snape..."

Tonks se recostó de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Se encargasen...? Ron... ¿qué ha pasado?" -preguntó suspicaz.

El pelirrojo suspiró profundamente.

"Que se los han cargado, Tonks, así de simple. Prácticamente les han tirado la casa encima. Ojoloco y yo volvimos, pero ya había pasado todo. Moody tuvo que informar rápidamente al ministerio, y ahora aquello está lleno a rebosar de aurores, inefables, y gentuza de la OVA y todo eso..."

"¿OVA?" -acertó a interrumpir Tonks. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando Ron.

"Oficina de Vigilancia de Aurores" -masculló Ron con un bufido. "Es un grupo que han creado recientemente, para controlar que las prácticas de los aurores sean correctas, que no se emocionen demasiado luchando contra los magos oscuros... No les ha gustado mucho que Malfoy y Snape estén muertos, y están rastreando toda la casa y la zona de bosque de alrededor buscando restos de imperdonables, analizando las varitas de Harry, Sirius y Remus... todo eso..."

"Pero por todos los..." -comenzó Tonks.

"Por si te estás preguntando algo, Umbridge está al mando de la OVA"

"¿Umbridge¿Ese sapo...?" -Tonks sintió que le hervía la sangre. Aquella alimaña racista había sido la causante de que Remus no hubiese tenido un trabajo remunerado durante muchos años, y todavía no era capaz de comprender cómo después de lo que había hecho en Hogwarts, y sobre todo después de lo que le había hecho a Harry, todavía conservase su puesto y su autoridad en el ministerio.

"Sí, ese sapo, efectivamente" -la cortó Ron. "Yo tampoco entiendo cómo Harry, con las influencias y la fama que tiene, todavía no la ha enviado al Bosque Prohibido, a tomar el té con los centauros... no pasará nada, Moody y Harry tienen suficiente poder para evitar que esto pase a mayores, y además no usaron imperdonables, pero esos cretinos les harán pasar un mal rato. Espero que ni siquiera haya un juicio"

"¡Un juicio!" -exclamó Tonks. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. Umbridge le tenía una tirria tremenda a los licántropos, y si Remus estaba metido en aquello...

"De la varita de Remus sólo salió un _protego_, Tonks, no te preocupes" -la tranquilizó Ron poniéndole la mano en el hombro. "Y además, ni Harry ni los demás dejarían que lo usasen de chivo expiatorio, olvídalo. Sirius es el que estará más en el punto de mira, pero le importa un bledo, y además en el ministerio saben que hay una deuda pendiente con él, por aquello de mandarlo doce años a Azkaban siendo inocente" -Ron suspiró otra vez y encogió los hombros. "Es sólo que los jefes de Moody y todos esos cretinos del ministerio no estarán tranquilos hasta que no se olvide todo este asunto"

Tonks se masajeó las sienes.

"Y mientras Umbridge intenta buscarles las cosquillas a Harry y a los demás por cargarse a Malfoy, Hermione está en la unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Mágicos, entre la vida y la muerte. Menuda mierda..." -finalizó Ron con un gruñido de desesperación.

Tonks sólo pudo asentir en silencio. Habían acabado con Voldemort, pero Ron tenía razón: aquello era una mierda.

------------------------------

"¡Dos muertos, dos!" -Alastor Moody aguantaba impertérrito el discurso de Shalom Benzazi, su superior inmediato y jefe de todas las secciones de aurores del Reino Unido Mágico. "¿No podíais inmovilizarlos sin más, como habéis hecho con los otros? No, claro, esos aurores tuyos tenían que ir por libre, como siempre. Y aún encima Lucius Malfoy, nada menos... ¿sabes lo que dirán en el ministerio?"

Ojoloco se mantenía firme, mirando a Benzazi a los ojos. El jefazo de todos los jefazos era un hombre gordo, alto y fuerte, con abundante pelo blanco y las cejas puntiagudas. Estaba rojo de la furia, y enarbolaba el dedo índice como si fuese una varita.

"No sé, dímelo tú, Shalom... porque si yo no recuerdo mal, Lucius Malfoy cumplía cadena perpetua en Azkaban después de que se demostrase que era el primer lugarteniente del mismo Voldemort... se escapó y conspiró para secuestrar a una de mis aurores y torturarla hasta la muerte... creo que en el ministerio deberían de estar contentos de que ya no pueda cometer más barbaridades" -le contestó Moody con tranquilidad.

Benzazi vaciló ligeramente.

"Sí, bueno... ya..." -se echó hacia atrás y dejó de amenazar a Moody con el índice. Pareció pensar un poco y volvió a la carga. "Pero está muerto, Alastor¡muerto¡No me digas que tus hombres no son lo suficientemente buenos como para coger a un mortífago vivo¡Esas no son maneras de...!"

"Escúchame, Shalom..." -lo interrumpió Alastor con un suspiro de cansancio. "Hace años que nos conocemos. Mis hombres, como tú dices, no son unos simples aurores a mis órdenes. Estamos hablando de Potter, Black y Lupin... Si los hubieran podido agarrar vivos lo habrían hecho, pero imagino que tanto tú como tus superiores preferirán que los que estén muertos sean Malfoy y Snape..."

Shalom Benzazi entrecerró los ojos. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero había grupos de presión que querían acabar con los cuerpos de aurores basándose en que tenían demasiada autonomía y que se tomaban muchas libertades, y él veía peligrar su puesto. Indudablemente, los Malfoy habían sido muy poderosos, y muchos de sus antiguos amigos o aliados estaban incómodos viendo cómo sus riquezas y poder no habían podido evitarles Azkaban. Ojoloco era un hombre de acción, y desconocía las implicaciones políticas que la muerte de los dos mortífagos podía tener, pero él tenía a la OVA pisándole los talones todo el día y a Dolores Umbridge respirándole en el cogote.

"Alastor, sabes que estoy de tu parte, pero cuando la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad se entere de lo que ha pasado, pedirán mi cabeza y la tuya" -resopló el gordo Benzazi.

"No veo qué van a decir si un grupo de aurores acaba con dos mortífagos en defensa propia"

"Tú no conoces a la gente de Santorini" -replicó Benzazi. "Estoy convencido de que esa Umbridge ya le ha presentado un informe y..."

"¿Hablaba de mí, señor Benzazi?"

Una voz suave pero chillona resonó a las espaldas de los dos hombres. Moody apretó la mandíbula ligeramente: los años pasaban pero Dolores Umbridge seguía igual; llevaba un lazo verde en el pelo que parecía un repollo y una toquilla de color esmeralda que rodeaba su cuello corto y abultado.

Benzazi se dio la vuelta lentamente, intentando mantener la calma.

"No, señora Umbridge. Estaba hablando con Alastor para ver si podemos aclarar lo que ha sucedido"

"Pero eso ya está claro¿no, señor Moody?" -Umbridge hablaba con voz exageradamente dulce, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un niño. "Parece que sus hombres se han extralimitado otra vez en sus funciones y han asesinado a dos ciudadanos que..."

"¡De eso nada!" -bramó Alastor mientras Benzazi le hacía señas aterrado para que bajase el tono de voz. "La investigación preliminar ni siquiera ha terminado y mis hombres todavía están prestando declaración. ¡Por si todavía no se ha enterado, Umbridge, esos cadáveres son de dos mortífagos, uno de ellos en busca y captura por el ministerio, considerado el mortífago vivo más peligroso, y que han estado torturando a una de mis aurores hasta casi matarla!"

Dolores Umbridge palideció intensamente ante tamaño desafío a su autoridad. Benzazi estaba rojo otra vez, y parecía desear que se lo tragase la tierra, seguramente viéndose a sí mismo sin trabajo. A Umbridge le temblaba el labio superior.

"Hum... hum... hum... desafío claro a las jefaturas... claro... cómo sus aurores no van a... hum..." -murmuraba apretando su boca de batracio.

"Señora Umbridge, entienda que Alastor está atravesando un momento delicado y..." -comenzó Benzazi.

"¡De eso nada, estoy perfectamente, Shalom!" -rugió Moody.

"Veremos si está tan bien cuando mis subalternos terminen de interrogar a sus hombres, señor Moody" -Umbridge abandonó su fingida dulzura para pasar al grano. "Con un poco de _veritaserum_ se puede conseguir mucha información"

"¡Eso es ilegal!"

"Tengo el permiso de mis superiores" -objetó Umbridge.

"Yo no recuerdo haber autorizado _veritaserum_ para una simple investigación preliminar" -interrumpió una voz femenina, firme pero tranquila.

Los tres se giraron hacia la recién llegada. Era una mujer bastante atractiva, de unos cuarenta años, pelo rubio y brillantes ojos castaños. No era demasiado alta y tenía aspecto frágil, pero la expresión firme y seria de su rostro imponía un respeto instintivo. Tanto Benzazi como Moody sabían quién era, aunque la habían visto en escasísimas ocasiones.

La respetada, temida y muy poderosa Portia Santorini.

------------------------------

"Voy a repetirlo por décima vez" -la voz grave y hastiada de Sirius resonó en la improvisada sala de interrogatorios que la OVA había acondicionado en Prince Hall. "Tiré esa pared con un hechizo de demolición. Nadie lanzó ninguna imperdonable. Cuando la pared estaba derrumbada, me transformé en perro y detecté debajo de los escombros el olor de Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, y así fue cómo supimos que las piedras los habían aplastado. No, no los torturamos, y tampoco les cogimos sus varitas para lanzarles ninguna maldición prohibida, siento terriblemente que se hayan roto y que no puedan comprobarlo, sobre todo porque en ellas sí habrían podido detectar restos interesantes" -finalizó Sirius, a pesar de que aquel "siento terriblemente" sonaba bastante más irónico que sincero.

La encargada de interrogarlo suspiró profundamente y se apoyó un poco más en el brazo de su silla. Sarah Freshman llevaba solamente seis meses en la OVA, e interrogar a un mito viviente como Sirius Black le estaba resultando una tarea demasiado abrumadora. Freshman conocía también a Lupin, aunque tampoco lo había visto nunca en persona hasta entonces. La Orden del Fénix, Santo Cielo. La gente que había rodeado y arropado a Harry Potter y que le había ayudado a derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado... y ahora los estaban interrogando como si fuesen criminales, pensó sonrojándose. Black estaba sentado indolentemente frente a ella, y a pesar de sus ojeras pronunciadas y el aspecto de llevar tres días sin dormir, derramaba elegancia por los cuatro costados. Era condenadamente atractivo, no perdía la calma ante ninguna pregunta agresiva de las muchas que le había hecho, y a pesar de que, tal y como adiestraba Umbridge a sus subalternos, el interrogatorio era implacable y dirigido a derrumbar las defensas del interrogado, Black había respondido a todas sus preguntas de forma firme pero a la vez amable, como si fuese consciente de que ella estaba realizando un trabajo sucio que no le gustaba hacer. Freshman se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró de nuevo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" -le preguntó Sirius apoyando las manos en la pierna que tenía cruzada sobre la otra e inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

Freshman lo miró a los ojos, dubitativa. Soltó mentalmente unas cuantas blasfemias, y se quedó un poco más relajada. Si es que era encantador... ¿cómo podía intentar que Black se traicionase en el interrogatorio si la que estaba a punto de traicionarse era ella gracias a sus revolucionadas hormonas? Black le doblaba en edad, experiencia y malicia, pero sin embargo lo que estaba utilizando para debilitarla era, simplemente, su proverbial encanto.

"Eh... sí, un poco cansada, eso es todo" -consiguió responder.

"Comprendo... podemos descansar un poco si quiere" -propuso Sirius convocando un vaso de agua y acercándoselo con amabilidad.

Freshman parpadeó. Parecía que la interrogada era ella. Black era deliberadamente encantador, sí, pero estaba jugando con ella como un gato con un ratón.

"Sí, descansaremos cinco minutos. Usted quédese aquí y descanse también" -repuso ella devolviéndole el vaso de agua después de vaciarlo de un trago, aunque más que bebérselo le hubiese gustado echárselo a sí misma por encima de la cabeza, a ver si se le enfriaban las ideas. "Voy a ver cómo van los otros interrogatorios"

Salió de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban. Prince Hall había sido acordonada mágicamente para que ningún muggle o mago no autorizado atravesasen sus muros. Varias de las habitaciones de la planta baja habían sido habilitadas como sala de interrogatorio, y el resto del edificio estaba literalmente tomado por la gente del ministerio: inefables, otros grupos de aurores y gente que, como ella, trabajaba en el grupo de Umbridge.

"¡Freshman!"

Hablando del rey de Roma... Su jefa se acercaba a ella por el pasillo, con cara de ansiedad. Freshman miró a los acompañantes de Umbridge: Moody, con la cara de malas pulgas de siempre, Benzazi, que parecía haberse tragado un escreguto y... oh, Santo Cielo... Santorini...

--------------------------------------

Sirius, Harry y Remus estaban esperando juntos en la misma sala. Los habían reunido después de los interrogatorios, y llevaban ya casi una hora allí sin hacer nada. Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperado, mientras se levantaba de la silla y daba vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

"Para ser el día después de la luna llena, conservas bastantes energías" -dijo Sirius con desgana.

"Quiero irme a San Mungo, maldita sea"

"No pueden retenernos mucho más" -suspiró Harry. "O nos dejan marchar o presentan cargos contra nosotros"

Remus se paró en seco y miró a Harry fijamente. Tenía las ojeras cada vez más pronunciadas y una barba incipiente.

"Si hacen eso... ¿podrás hacer que me dejen ir antes a San Mungo? -preguntó con tono seco, como si le importase un bledo que lo metiesen en Azkaban.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, descartando la opción.

"No pueden presentar cargos contra nosotros, pero menos aún contra ti, Remus. Tu varita está libre de maldiciones y el último hechizo que lanzaste fue un _protego_".

"Estamos los tres juntos en esto" -rechazó Remus.

"No seas idiota, Remus" -dijo Sirius. "Además, si no fuese por ti a lo mejor ahora estarían levantando nuestros cadáveres y no los de Malfoy y Snape"

"Estamos juntos en esto" -insistió Remus con tozudez. "Lo único que quiero es estar con Tonks cuando recupere la consciencia".

Harry no dijo nada, sabiendo que no podía prometerle eso. Estaba pensando qué decir cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una nutrida comitiva: Umbridge, Moody, Benzazi y, por supuesto, la jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad, a la que todos conocían. Umbridge los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Moody les hizo un guiño cómplice y Benzazi miraba a todas partes con aprensión.

"Buenas tardes... o noches, casi" -dijo Santorini saludándolos con rígida amabilidad. "Siento que hayan sido retenidos aquí tantas horas, pero entenderán que una investigación exhaustiva es necesaria en un caso como éste."

Silencio sepulcral por parte de los tres aludidos.

"Como supondrán, todavía queda mucho por hacer, pero no necesitamos retenerlos más tiempo. Tenemos los informes de los interrogatorios a los que han sido sometidos por los funcionarios de la OVA, y creemos que esto es suficiente por el momento..." -Santorini se interrumpió al ver que Remus se levantaba de la silla. "¿A dónde va, señor Lupin?"

Al habitualmente sensato y comedido Remus Lupin parecía importarle un pimiento el alto cargo que tenía enfrente. Harry se sorprendió enormemente al ver la mirada fría que le lanzaba a Portia Santorini.

"Si no he entendido mal, han terminado con nosotros de momento, y tengo... a alguien en el hospital, a quien me gustaría ver" -se limitó a decir el licántropo.

Santorini entornó ligeramente los ojos y lo miró con detenimiento, mientras Benzazi le susurraba unas palabras al oído. Ella asintió ligeramente y se dirigió a Remus de nuevo.

"Sí, su esposa, no lo recordaba, lo siento. Por supuesto, puede marcharse, y usted también, señor Black. Señor Potter, me gustaría que usted se quedase, por el momento. No se preocupe, se trata de una breve charla a solas" -solicitó.

Tanto Sirius como Remus miraron a Harry negándose en silencio a marcharse sin él, pero el joven Potter fue tajante y les ordenó que se largaran, cosa que ellos hicieron a regañadientes y no sin antes arrancarle la promesa de que lo verían en San Mungo antes de un par de horas.

"Estoy a su disposición" -se ofreció Harry con una sonrisa diplomática.

"Eso me parece bien, señor Potter" -le respondió ella con el mismo gesto. "Ahora, si nos dejan a solas..." -añadió dirigiéndose a Moody, Benzazi y Umbridge.

"Pe... pero... podría ser peligroso, todavía no sabemos si las muertes de los señores Malfoy y Snape fueron premeditadas, y..." -la voz de Dolores Umbridge sonaba vacilante y ansiosa.

Portia Santorini miró a Umbridge enarcando una ceja. Habían leído los interrogatorios de los tres aurores, y los tres coincidían milimétricamente en la versión que habían dado. No había ninguna manera de presentar cargos contra ellos, al menos de momento, pero Umbridge había intentado por todos los medios convencerla de que aquellos tres eran un peligro para la humanidad. Santorini no entendía porqué aquella mujer actuaba de aquella manera, pero no era la única: había un amplio sector en el ministerio que les tenía cierta inquina a los aurores, y Santorini sabía los motivos. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un cuerpo de aurores, aunque agrupados en la Orden del Fénix, quien había derrotado a Lord Voldemort. Eso les había proporcionado un poder casi ilimitado y además gozaban de una cierta carta blanca, lo cual generaba reticencias, desconfianza y, por supuesto, una enorme envidia.

"¿Sugiere que el señor Potter podría intentar atentar contra mi vida, señora Umbridge?" -replicó Santorini esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Umbridge parecía haberse tragado un _poltergeist_.

"Por supuesto que no... yo..."

"Entiendo su buena voluntad, señora Umbridge, pero le aseguro que con el señor Potter estoy perfectamente segura. En realidad..." -Santorini pareció vacilar un poco antes de continuar-; "... en realidad es gracias al señor Potter que todos estamos más seguros, actualmente, señora Umbridge, si no recuerdo mal¿no?"

Dolores Umbridge apretó fuertemente los labios, asintió con la cabeza y, tras inclinarla ligeramente, salió de la habitación. Moody y Benzazi la siguieron, el primero haciéndole un gesto de confianza a Harry, que se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Siéntese, señor Potter, por favor" -le pidió Santorini con un gesto amable. Harry obedeció y ella se sentó a su lado. "No voy a volver a interrogarle, no se preocupe. Ustedes tres coinciden en su versión de lo que ha pasado, y dudo que pudiésemos encontrar alguna evidencia que los culpabilice" -la mujer se quedó callada y miró a Harry fijamente.

"¿Pero...?" -la animó él.

"¿Cree que hay un pero?" -preguntó ella con expresión inocente.

Harry suspiró.

"Si no hubiera un pero, no estaríamos aquí" -declaró, señalando con la mano a su alrededor.

Portia Santorini sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez desde que había llegado a Prince Hall.

"Tiene usted razón, Potter, a veces me olvido de con quién estoy hablando... Sí, hay un pero. A pesar del perfecto engranaje de su equipo, estoy convencida de que ustedes ejecutaron conscientemente a Malfoy y a Snape" -explicó ella con voz inexpresiva.

Harry empezó a interesarse de verdad en la conversación. Había oído hablar mucho de Santorini, y todo el mundo coincidía en lo mismo: era muy lista, no hacía concesiones y no se le escapaba una.

"Comprenderá que, si lo que dice fuese verdad, yo no iba a admitirlo, y a usted le resultaría imposible probarlo" -constató mirándola a los ojos.

Portia Santorini hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia a lo que había dicho Harry.

"No tengo ninguna intención de meter en Azkaban por asesinato al salvador del mundo mágico, señor Potter"

"Harry" -corrigió éste.

Santorini sonrió.

"Efectivamente, no tengo ninguna prueba, pero tampoco las necesito. Mi intención no es procesar a tres de los integrantes de la mítica Orden del Fénix, incluyendo al mismísimo Harry Potter entre ellos" -explicó.

"Sería terriblemente impopular, y a usted le preocupa mucho tomar decisiones impopulares" -supuso Harry con una mueca. Empezaba a caerle mal aquella mujer, a pesar de que instintivamente sentía simpatía hacia ella.

"No, se equivoca completamente" -repuso ella adoptando un gesto serio e inclinándose ligeramente hacia él. "Está claro que esta noche se han saltado la ley a la torera, y que han incumplido todas las normas del reglamento del cuerpo de aurores, pero no podemos olvidar quiénes son y quiénes eran los mortífagos fallecidos. Además..." -Santorini vaciló unos segundos-; "... bueno, hay que considerar lo sucedido con la señora Black..."

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, adoptando la misma postura que ella.

"¿Me está diciendo que, en el caso de que hubiésemos asesinado a Malfoy y a Snape, usted estaría de acuerdo con nosotros?" -preguntó incrédulo.

Santorini negó con la cabeza.

"Ni estoy de acuerdo ni mi cargo me permitiría admitir algo así, pero tampoco quiero que se les procese. Harry... el mundo mágico está en deuda con la Orden, y comprendo por qué hicieron lo que hicieron..." -dijo acercándose todavía más a él-; "... este asunto se archivará, pero quiero algo a cambio".

Harry se quedó callado, esperando.

"El cuerpo de aurores tiene muchos enemigos, y actitudes como la suya no ayudan demasiado" -Santorini hizo una breve pausa y se sentó más erguida. "Umbridge tiene muchas influencias en el ministerio... demasiadas... y hay muchos que no ven con gusto el poder que han ido alcanzando los aurores. Si las cosas siguen así, los aurores podrían desaparecer, para ser sustituidos por un cuerpo de vigilancia civil sin ninguna preparación"

"Pero eso... eso es una barbaridad..." -balbuceó Harry. "Se necesita un entrenamiento exhaustivo para ser auror... ese nuevo cuerpo... no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra un grupo de mortífagos..."

Santorini asintió con la cabeza.

"En el ministerio se da por buena la desaparición completa de los mortífagos, aunque los dos sabemos que esto no es así, y por lo tanto se esgrime la razón de que los aurores son cada vez menos necesarios. Si algún día hubiese una... digamos... reactivación de la magia oscura... el ministerio estaría bastante indefenso para luchar contra ella..."

Harry se pasó la mano por la nuca, sopesando las palabras de Santorini. Todo parecía tener bastante lógica.

"Continúe" -acertó a añadir.

Santorini se sintió aliviada. Parecía que, por fin, se había ganado la confianza del auror.

"Hace tiempo que deseaba tener esta conversación. Quiero que controle a sus amigos, y que vigile que las cosas se hagan bien en el cuerpo de aurores. Su grupo es el más anárquico de todos¿sabe?" -le preguntó con un cierto reproche. "Quiero que den una buena imagen. Lo último que deseo es el fin de los aurores... y desgraciadamente, a pesar de mi situación, no tengo demasiados apoyos en el ministerio para conseguirlo. Me gustaría tener a alguien como usted conmigo. Las cosas se cambian desde arriba, Harry..."

Harry se hundió más en la silla y juntó las manos entrelazadas en el mentón.

"No me gusta la política" -concluyó con un gruñido.

Santorini se encogió de hombros.

"No le pido que se meta en política. Tan sólo que haga bien su trabajo... y que controle que los demás lo hagan. Y si hay algo que se lo impida, quiero que me tenga informada. Tendrá acceso directo a mi oficina sin problemas, y yo solucionaré cualquier problema que le surja"

"No me pida que mantenga esto en secreto para Alastor y los demás" -advirtió Harry.

"Por favor..." -negó ella con un gesto. "Le precede su fama de hombre leal, Harry... jamás iba a ocultarle nada a sus amigos, y yo tampoco se lo pido. Me decepcionaría si lo hiciese. Eso me beneficia, porque también le exigiré lealtad conmigo"

Harry se quedó callado, rumiando la información.

"No hace falta que me responda ahora. Piénselo" -le aconsejó Santorini. "Supongo que querrá ir a San Mungo, a ver a su amiga" -Harry dio un respingo en su silla. "Estoy de su parte, Harry, no soy como... otros. Váyase ahora y nos reuniremos de nuevo en unos días¿de acuerdo?"

Harry asintió y se despidió de Santorini, con la cabeza un tanto confusa. Una vez el joven auror se marchó de allí, la jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se relajó. Su intuición nunca le fallaba, y algo le decía que Harry Potter era un hombre en quien podría confiar. Portia Santorini era una mujer ambiciosa pero recta, y tenía una estrategia: quería ser la siguiente Ministra de Magia, pero necesitaba apoyarse en gente leal y capaz, y creía sinceramente que Harry era el más indicado para ocupar, en el futuro, el puesto de jefe de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad. Los anteriores Ministros de Magia habían sido títeres del sistema o fanáticos radicales, y ella era una mujer inteligente, sensata y trabajadora, características que, por desgracia, no ayudaban fácilmente a ascender. Pesaban mucho más las buenas relaciones con la aristocracia del mundo mágico, pertenecer a una de las familias de sangre limpia, o un pasado de implacable cazador de magos tenebrosos, como había sucedido con Scrimgeour. Ella no tenía nada de eso, pero sí tenía las ideas muy claras: el mundo mágico vivía en paz gracias, sobre todo, al valor de magos como los que habían integrado la Orden del Fénix. Y era a ellos a quienes quería a su lado.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Con Harry de su parte, era cuestión de tiempo el librarse de aquella arpía insoportable que era Dolores Umbridge.

-----------------------------------

Remus Lupin vaciló unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba su esposa. Como parecía encontrarse bien y ya no estaba bajo hechizos sedativos, la habían trasladado a una habitación normal. Abrió la puerta y la vio, de pie, mirando por la ventana. Le resultaba raro verla así, vestida con el austero pijama blanco de San Mungo y los ondulados mechones castaños que le llegaban casi hasta los hombros.

"Nymphadora..."

Tonks se giró bruscamente cuando oyó aquella voz conocida. En una fracción de segundo, Remus llegó hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó con desesperación.

"Remus..."

Mantuvieron el abrazo sin hablar, durante minutos interminables, hasta que él la separó un poco y le apartó unos mechones de la cara.

"No sabes el susto que me has dado..." -le susurró abrazándola otra vez.

"Ron me lo ha explicado todo... ¿qué ha pasado¿Van a abrir una investigación¿Dónde están Harry y Sirius¿Pueden procesaros?" -la metamorfomaga lo bombardeó a preguntas, hasta que Remus se echó a reír.

"Vale, vale, un momento... lo primero es lo primero" -el licántropo se inclinó hacia ella, la besó con intensidad, y la abrazó de nuevo. "Todo va bien, de momento, no hay cargos contra nosotros y nos han dejado marchar. Supongo que tendremos que declarar de nuevo, pero por ahora..." -continuó mientras sin romper el abrazo.

Tonks suspiró mientras lo estrechaba más contra sí, escuchando los latidos de los dos. Protestó con un gruñidito cuando la separó y la miró a los ojos, todavía sonriente.

"He hablado con los sanadores antes de entrar. Si prometes descansar y tomarte todas las pociones, puedo llevarte a casa esta misma noche"

"No sabes lo feliz que me hace la noticia" -dijo ella sonriendo.

El licántropo cambió la sonrisa por una expresión un poco más severa.

"Hablando de noticias felices... creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente" -le recordó enarcando una ceja.

Tonks se mordió el labio. Por supuesto: ella también había hablado con los sanadores y le habían dicho que, aunque estaba fuera de peligro, todavía tenía que pasar reconocimientos frecuentes para ver el estado del feto. Indudablemente, Remus sabía lo del embarazo y podía adivinar que la idea no le había hecho demasiado feliz. Suspiró profundamente, se separó de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras él continuaba de pie.

"Prefiero que hablemos en casa, si no te importa" -pidió.

Remus se limitó a asentir.

"Voy a ver a Sirius. Cuando estés lista, podemos marcharnos a casa"

------------------------

"¿El señor Black?"

Sirius se levantó inmediatamente y se acercó a la sanadora, a la que reconoció de inmediato.

"Doctora Gray..." -no pudo ni siquiera preguntarle por Hermione. Desde que se había desmayado mientras la abrazaba, había logrado alejar cualquier imagen de ella de su mente, intentando desesperadamente prepararse para lo que pudiese encontrarse en San Mungo. No había querido pensar en ella, no quería recordar lo que le había dicho mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Sería demasiado duro perderla ahora que la había recuperado otra vez.

La sanadora miró a Sirius e interpretó correctamente la expresión de él.

"¿Quiere verla?" -le preguntó simplemente.

Sirius asintió con vehemencia.

"¿Está...?" -no podía terminar la frase.

La doctora Gray suspiró.

"Está viva. Venga conmigo" -le indicó.

Llegaron a la camilla donde estaba Hermione, y el animago sintió un dolor en las costillas como si le hubieran lanzado un _cruciatus_. Hermione estaba tan blanca como las sábanas que la cubrían, y aunque ya no estaba manchada de sangre, el tórax no se elevaba ni parecía que el aire entrase ni saliese de sus pulmones. Tenía una herida bastante profunda en la cabeza, pero no sangraba. Parecía...

"Doctora Gray... me dijo que estaba..." -Sirius no entendía nada.

"Está viva" -confirmó la sanadora. "Digamos que está en una especie de... hibernación, por decirlo de algún modo" -le indicó a Sirius que se sentara y ella misma convocó un taburete y se sentó a su lado. "Hemos estado explorándola, y sabemos lo que le pasa. Los _cruciatus_ van lesionando los órganos lentamente, y a ella la han mantenido consciente utilizando pociones y hechizos, sólo para continuar torturándola" -se interrumpió un momento, atemorizada al ver la expresión de Sirius. "Tiene el hígado completamente destrozado, su sistema circulatorio tampoco funciona correctamente, y... bueno, caso todos los órganos internos están lesionados de forma más o menos... irreversible..."

Sirius se giró hacia ella con brusquedad.

"¿Qué es eso de irreversible?" -preguntó.

La sanadora lo tranquilizó con un gesto.

"Podemos restaurar los tejidos de los órganos menos dañados, pero hay algunos que sería imposible tratar con magia... habría que darle tiempo para intentar que con ayuda de hechizos y pociones su propio organismo se restaure a sí mismo... necesitamos tiempo y estar con ella hora tras hora para administrarle los hechizos necesarios para ello"

Sirius se pasó la mano por la frente.

"¿Va a sobrevivir?" -pronunció por fin.

La doctora Gray apoyó los codos el las rodillas y dejó descansar la frente sobre las manos.

"No lo sé, desgraciadamente no puedo asegurarlo. Es cuestión de tiempo... nosotros sólo podemos poner toda la magia de nuestra parte, pero dependemos de la fortaleza de ella... por eso la hemos dejado así: sus funciones vitales están ralentizadas al mínimo, para que toda su energía se centre en reparar los órganos dañados" -explicó con pesar.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una calidez que se expandía por su cuerpo.

Al menos había una esperanza.

-------------------------------

Cuando Remus y Tonks llegaron a su apartamento, el licántropo insistió en que ella tomase un baño caliente y se sentase en el sofá mientras él preparaba un té para los dos. Tonks agradeció los desvelos de su marido, pero odiaba que la tratasen como a una inválida. Tomó el baño y se enfundó en unos pantalones anchos y un esponjoso jersey de un verde explosivo, en un intento de darse ánimos para la conversación que le esperaba.

"No soy de cristal¿sabes?" -le dijo a Remus cuando éste apareció con la bandeja del té.

"Tú no, pero ahora tienes que preocuparte de alguien más" -le soltó el licántropo con voz cortante mientras llenaba las dos tazas.

Tonks suspiró.

"Así que ya te has enterado"

"¿De mi próxima paternidad?" -preguntó él cruzándose de brazos y apoyando el hombro en la pared. "Pues sí, pero yo tenía la idea de que la costumbre era que al futuro padre se lo contase la futura madre... no un sanador desconocido que todavía debe de estar riéndose de mi cara de idiota"

"¿Estás molesto principalmente... porque no te lo había contado?" -preguntó ella sorprendida.

Remus se inclinó ligeramente hacia la metamorfomaga.

"Para nada... es muy agradable hacer el ridículo de vez en cuando. Tan sólo me gustaría saber el porqué de ocultar algo que con el tiempo iba a ser bastante... evidente" -respondió el licántropo con ironía.

"No estaba ocultándotelo" -replicó ella intentando justificarse. "Es que no encontraba el momento oportuno para decírtelo"

"¿El momento oportuno?" -inquirió él alzando un poco la voz. "¿Necesitabas un momento oportuno¿Para qué demonios necesitabas buscar un momento oportuno para decirme que estabas embarazada? Por Dios, Nymphadora, estamos casados..."

"No sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar" -respondió ella apretando los labios. Era evidente que Remus estaba enfadado y no se lo iba a poner fácil.

El licántropo se frotó los ojos. Notaba cómo todo el cansancio acumulado se le venía encima de golpe.

"Vamos a ver... desde el principio... ¿cómo es que te has quedado embarazada tomando poción anticonceptiva?" -preguntó intentando ordenar sus ideas.

"Eh... me temo que no me tomé la poción anticonceptiva... o al menos que no me la tomé adecuadamente" -explicó ella un tanto avergonzada por su proverbial despiste.

Remus alucinó.

"¿Quieres decir fue algo... planificado?"

"¡No!" -respondió Tonks. "Me... me confundí la poción anticonceptiva con tu poción matalobos... están guardadas en el mismo sitio y los frascos son tan parecidos..."

Remus decidió sentarse en una butaca frente a ella. Se juró a sí mismo hacerle caso a Sirius de ahí en adelante. Después de todo, tenía que reconocer que había acertado absolutamente en todo.

"O sea, que fue un accidente" -concluyó el licántropo. "Y una vez que supiste lo del embarazo¿por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"Porque no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar" -repitió ella dándole un sorbo al té.

Remus sentía cómo la ira crecía en su interior. El cansancio post-transformación no le ayudaba precisamente a controlarla.

"¿Cómo demonios crees que me lo iba a tomar, Tonks?" -le preguntó irritado. "Y todavía no me has dicho cómo te lo has tomado tú"

Tonks frunció el ceño. Empezó a comprender que Remus estaba más irritado por que le hubiese ocultado el embarazo que por el embarazo en sí.

"Yo..." -vaciló. "... yo estoy feliz..." -admitió mientras removía el té. "La verdad es que nunca he sido muy... del tipo maternal. Nunca pensé en tener hijos, como otras chicas. Nunca me imaginé con niños, ni jugué demasiado a las muñecas cuando era pequeña, ni cosas de esas" -hizo una pausa y miró a Remus a los ojos por unos segundos. El licántropo permanecía de pie, apoyado en la pared, con las piernas cruzadas de forma indolente y la expresión impasible. "Aquella noche, cuando tu y yo..." -hizo un gesto con la mano, y Remus comprendió a qué noche se refería-; "... cuando fui a verte a tu casa, después de lo que me había contado Sirius, y cuando admitiste que me querías, también me diste una serie de motivos por los cuales no debía implicarme contigo. Uno de esos motivos era que tú no querías tener hijos..."

Remus se limitó a asentir, recordando la conversación. Él le había esgrimido argumentos como su licantropía o la diferencia de edad, que ella había rechazado de plano. Antes de rendirse a la evidencia, él le había dicho que no podrían tener hijos, pero ella se había reído de él, argumentando que el tema hijos era bastante prematuro, dado el punto en que se encontraban. Y él había claudicado, sabiendo que la quería demasiado para verla sufrir más.

"Ya sabes cómo te pones con el tema de la licantropía, Remus..." -continuó ella, que ya estaba lanzada. "Viendo cómo actúas cuando es luna llena, las medidas de seguridad que tomas para que a mí no me pase nada... supongo que el no querer hijos es porque tienes pánico de hacerles algo. Y yo te comprendo..." -volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, con tanto cariño y empatía en su mirada que Remus sintió que toda su ira se desvanecía como por un hechizo. Apartó la vista de él y apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cara en la palma de las manos. "Por eso, aunque hacía tiempo que sentía la necesidad cada vez mayor de tener un hijo, lo fui dejando pasar, porque no quería que te sintieras obligado por mí y..."

La voz le tembló un poco y no continuó. Remus se maldijo interiormente, recordando sus reticencias a la hora de comprometerse con ella y cómo sus argumentos se habían vuelto ahora en su contra. Le había insistido tanto en lo de la licantropía, había convertido de tal forma a la maldición en el centro alrededor del cual giraba su vida, que Tonks no había tenido el valor de contarle lo del bebé.

"Tú querías tener un hijo" -no era una pregunta.

Tonks seguía removiendo un té que ya ni siquiera humeaba.

"La verdad es que sí" -admitió ella fijando la mirada en los remolinos ámbar. "Pero nunca lo hubiera tenido sin consultártelo antes. Ha sido un accidente... aunque tengo que admitir que me ilusiona bastante..."

Remus se sentía devorado por los remordimientos. Cuando supo que ella le había ocultado el embarazo, había pensado que podría querer interrumpirlo, y ahora se sentía terriblemente culpable y un completo estúpido. Se había dejado llevar por la ira, cuando, conociendo mínimamente a Tonks debería haber sabido que ella hubiera sido incapaz de hacer algo así, sobre todo a sus espaldas.

La miró, de nuevo. Ella lo miraba también ahora, algo más desafiante.

"Si se te ocurre sugerir un aborto, me largo y pido el divorcio" -lo amenazó. "Yo cometí un error con las pociones, pero tú también..."

Remus no la dejó continuar. En dos zancadas llegó a su lado, la levantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos con la abrumadora fuerza de la culpabilidad.

"Soy imbécil" -se limitó a murmurar junto a su oreja.

Tonks sonrió aliviada.

"Bueno, con el tema de la licantropía siempre has sido un poco cretino..." -admitió. Se separó un poco de él y lo miró. Él tenía una expresión apasionada que ella ya conocía. "Bueno, parece que no estás muy decepcionado por lo del embarazo..."

Remus se separó ligeramente, le colocó la mano en la nuca y se inclinó sobre ella, besándola con delicadeza mientras la acariciaba con la otra mano. Tonks se relajó por completo en sus brazos, confiada.

"Habrá que empezar a buscar nombres para él o para ella" -murmuró Remus en sus labios.

Tonks lo empujó ligeramente y lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

"Definitivamente, no estás muy decepcionado... ¿Me estás diciendo que he pasado un mal rato todo este tiempo, cuando tú también estás ilusionado por tener un hijo?" -le preguntó, empezando a mosquearse.

Pero Remus no quería reiniciar la pelea. La cogió de la muñeca y la llevó en dirección al dormitorio.

"A la cama. Prometimos en San Mungo que dormirías lo suficiente y te tomarías tus pociones"

"¿A la cama? Pero no tengo sueño... he dormido un montón en San Mungo..." -protestó Tonks poniendo morros.

Remus sonrió de lado, se giró y la miró con una genuina expresión de merodeador.

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que no te aburras" -la consoló mientras tiraba de ella hacia la cama.

-------------------------

**Bueno, a ver: los diabéticos que se pongan más insulina y que se abstengan hoy de los turrones... lo siento, tenía que poner una escenita edulcorada entre estos dos, que es que me tienen harta. Sobre todo Remus, con el temita de que si _soy-un licántropo-y-por-tanto-una-bestia-sedienta-de-sangre_, etc., etc... Por favor... ¿hay alguien más absolutamente confiable que Remus en el universo Rowling? **

**Bien, en resumen, dejamos las cosas así: Hermione está muy grave, y de momento no sabemos si va a sobrevivir o no. La doctora Gray, por lo que parece, se ha tomado a su paciente como algo personal, así que hagamos una colecta para pagarle a la pobre unas vacaciones. Sirius está destrozado pero mantiene la esperanza. Harry está un tanto confuso después de su breve coqueteo con la política, y hay que mimarlo un poco, por aquello de que ahora ya no le queda ninguna duda de a quién quiere Hermione. Remus y Tonks están ilusionados como dos tontuelos por su próxima paternidad; Ginny está curándose su brazo roto y planeando una estrategia para lanzarse sobre Harry como un piloto kamikaze, y me imagino que a Kingsley lo deben de tener reposando en San Mungo, nadando en pociones como un boquerón en vinagre. **

**Próximo capítulo: espero que en breve (la víspera de Reyes, podría ser un buen día), porque voy a empezar ya mismo con él. Veremos qué sucede con Hermione, así que preparad los kleenex... y también veremos a Ginny en acción... y a Harry también.**

**Mientras tanto, FELIZ 2007 A TODO EL MUNDO!!!!!!! Ojo con los espumosos que no sean Sanex y si leéis muchos fics con final feliz dadle menos al turrón, que el azúcar en exceso provoca caries.**

**Muchos besitos a todos, esta vez de turrón de chocolate relleno de trufa aromatizada a no sé qué licor francés... (los dulces navideños cada vez vienen más sofisticados).**

**Lara**

**NOTA: los reviews en un review que me mando a mí misma, como siempre**


	21. El que espera, desespera

Disclaimer: No soy J. K. Rowling y por tanto los derechos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Créanme, si así fuese estaría pasando las navidades en un hotelazo de cinco estrellas gran lujo en las Bahamas.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO?

**Capítulo 20: El que espera, desespera.**

"Yo creo que deberías aceptar" -dijo finalmente Remus Lupin después de un tenso silencio.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo pero no dijo nada. Miró a su alrededor, a sus compañeros, a los que acababa de explicar lo sucedido en la entrevista con Santorini. Ginny Weasley estaba sentada con el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, y Ron tenía la mano en su hombro, muy en pose de hermano mayor. Kingsley Shacklebolt tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria de siempre. Remus y Sirius estaban sentados juntos, el primero algo pálido pero con muy buen aspecto y el segundo sentado con su elegante indolencia habitual, con gesto pensativo. Tonks estaba sentada entre Ginny y Remus, y a pesar de su reciente ingreso en San Mungo tenía una mirada tan brillante que parecía emitir luz. Cordelia estaba todavía más exultante que de costumbre, vestida con una túnica de color ámbar que emitía reflejos grises y un maquillaje algo más sofisticado que el habitual. Llevaba unos pendientes de topacios amarillos que probablemente costaban lo mismo que una saeta de fuego último modelo, y un colgante a juego que se deslizaba por el bronceado escote. Alastor Moody presidía la reunión, sentado en su butaca y con los brazos cruzados apoyados en la mesa.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el secuestro y rescate de Hermione. La auror seguía en San Mungo, en el mismo estado. Sirius se pasaba todas sus horas libres allí, excepto las noches, porque los sanadores no se lo permitían. Remus se sorprendía de que Sirius, con su impaciencia habitual, fuese capaz de simplemente sentarse a su lado y esperar; quizás por ello, en las horas que le ocupaba su trabajo como auror, se volcaba en éste con ferocidad y frenética dedicación. Hasta había actualizado todo el trabajo burocrático pendiente que tenía.

"Yo opino lo mismo que Remus" -sentenció Shacklebolt. "No te pide nada raro, tan sólo un poco más de respeto por las normas"

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, roto finalmente por Moody.

"No es tan sencillo..." -comenzó. "En realidad, lo que ella quiere es tener al salvador del mundo mágico de su parte... algo que ni Fudge ni Scrimgeour consiguieron. Santorini no es tonta, y sabe que contigo de su parte puede escalar posiciones mucho más fácilmente".

"Sin embargo, ella quiere mantener en secreto ese apoyo, de momento" -repuso Sirius negando con la cabeza. "Lo que quiere no es fotografiarse con Harry para "El Profeta", sino una colaboración real..."

"Yo también lo creo" -intervino Tonks. "Vamos, todos conocéis a Santorini... tiene fama de incorruptible. Lo que le dijo a Harry tiene sentido, sobre todo ahora que sabemos que Umbridge anda por el medio. Yo digo que los enemigos de Umbridge son nuestros amigos"

"¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, por ejemplo?" -preguntó Ron tomándole el pelo. Tonks le intentó dar una cariñosa colleja, pero no le llegaba.

"¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?" -le interrogó Ginny al ver que el joven jefe de aurores seguía dando vueltas por el despacho sin soltar prenda.

Harry se paró y los miró de nuevo. Cómo echaba de menos a Hermione y su fino olfato político, en aquel momento.

"Yo creo que es fundamental mantener a los aurores" -contestó. "Es posible que sea muy políticamente correcto decir que la magia oscura está tan controlada que no se necesitan aurores, pero es más falso que una moneda de seis galeones. Todos sabemos que hay rebrotes de adeptos a las artes oscuras continuamente... son demasiado atractivas para un nutrido grupo de magos. Si eliminan a los aurores, el mundo mágico está apañado..."

"Entonces eres partidario de colaborar con Santorini" -quiso saber Ginny.

Harry se desordenó el pelo hasta que parecía un nido de palomas.

"Todos sabéis que le tengo alergia a eso de colaborar con los políticos, pero como dijo Sirius, nadie tiene por qué saberlo" -repuso. "Sólo lo sabréis vosotros, y os informaré de todas las reuniones que tenga con Santorini. Si os parece que la situación se nos va de las manos, abandonamos la alianza y todos tan contentos"

"Harry..." -intervino Moody con voz cansada. "Eres tan jefe como yo de este grupo, y Santorini está interesada en ti. Eres tú el que debes decidir"

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Me falta experiencia y me falta diplomacia para tratar con alguien como Santorini" -explicó. "Necesito más puntos de vista para llevar este asunto".

Sirius miró su reloj y se levantó.

"Quizás deberíamos reflexionar sobre esto un poco más" -sugirió. "A mí me parece bien que colabores, me fío de Santorini... pero has de tener en cuenta algo, Harry... tú serás, para siempre, _"el elegido"_... con tu prestigio, el político al que ayudes será el próximo en sentarse en el sillón del Ministro de Magia..."

---------------------

"Me gustaría charlar contigo un rato" -le pidió Ginny a Tonks cuando salieron de las oficinas de Moody.

"Claro" -accedió la metamorfomaga con una sonrisa. "Vamos a tomarnos un zumo de calabaza a _"La bella belladona"_, que está aquí al lado. Espérame aquí: se lo digo a Remus y vuelvo enseguida".

Durante el trayecto Ginny guardaba silencio. Tonks, todo alegría y buen humor a pesar de seguir sin poder metamorfosear su pelo de colores chillones, canturreaba una canción de las Weird Sisters con más entusiasmo que oído musical. Llegaron a _"La bella belladona"_, que era un coqueto salón de té decorado con maderas cálidas y pequeñas mesitas acogedoras que parecía estar lleno de brujas ricachonas de mediana edad tomándose un aperitivo tras una intensa mañana de compras. Ginny enarcó una ceja: si Tonks desapareciese, la buscaría en cualquier parte menos en aquel sitio.

"¿Qué te parece el ambiente" -le preguntó Tonks mirándola con disimulo.

"Eh... pues... muy apropiado... para cuando cumplamos los sesenta" -contestó Ginny constatando que podían ser las nietas de al menos la mitad de las clientas.

Tonks se echó a reír.

"Es horrible... uno de los sitios favoritos de mi madre, sin embargo. Quedamos aquí con frecuencia, y te aseguro que tiene unos pasteles absolutamente deliciosos... los mejores del mundo mágico" -explicó relamiéndose por anticipado.

Ginny asintió comprensiva. Su madre siempre decía que los tres primeros meses de todos sus embarazos se había comportado como una especie de jabalí hambriento cada vez que veía una pastelería.

"Bueno, explícame eso que te preocupa. ¿Es un problema relacionado con el trabajo, los hombres o la familia?" -sugirió Tonks después de pedirle a una oronda camarera de sonrosadas mejillas un té con leche, tarta de manzana, bizcocho de jengibre, y pastel de ruibarbo.

Ginny suspiró. Durante su entrenamiento como auror bajo la supervisión de Tonks se habían hecho bastante amigas, aunque reconocía que la amistad de Tonks con Hermione era más íntima que la suya. Le encantaba la forma práctica y resuelta que tenía la metamorfomaga de encarar los problemas, y su carácter abierto y alegre.

"Hombres" -contestó. "_Hombre_, para ser exactos, _en singular_".

"¿Tienes una relación con él?" -preguntó Tonks mirándola fijamente.

"No" -contestó simplemente Ginny. "La tuve hace años, pero fue una cosa de críos"

"Ya veo" -murmuró Tonks mientras hacía malabarismos para que en la minúscula mesa cupiesen todas sus porciones de tarta y la taza del té. Ginny se limitaba a mirar su vaso de zumo de calabaza con aparente concentración. "Se trata de Harry, supongo... todavía te gusta..."

Si Ginny se sorprendió por la clarividencia de Tonks, no lo demostró, sino que se limitó a asentir en silencio. La metamorfomaga removió el té y apoyó el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la palma de la mano. Harry ya debía haber empezado a asumir que la flamante señora Black, si sobrevivía, iba a quedarse con el guapísimo señor Black, pero le parecía todavía muy pronto para que la olvidase. Tonks estaba convencida de que Harry llevaba años colado por Hermione a pesar de no tener ninguna esperanza de recuperarla.

"¿Y qué opina él?" -preguntó con todo el tacto que era capaz de reunir.

"Todavía no sabe nada" -respondió Ginny. "Salimos juntos un tiempo muy breve, y después cada uno hizo su vida. Éramos unos críos, así que no hubo nada importante, tan sólo algunos besos y nada más. Yo pensé que era una etapa superada, pero..."

Tonks mordió un trozo de tarta de manzana y lo masticó despacio, paladeando entusiasmada el contraste entre el sabor a fruta del relleno y la crujiente masa del hojaldre. No había nada que pudiese compararse con aquel postre maravilloso, tan sencillo y exquisito a la vez. Bueno, excepto Remus, pensó riéndose en bajito.

"Entonces tenemos a una chica a la que le gusta un chico, y un chico que no sabe nada. Seguís manteniendo una buena amistad, de todas formas¿no?" -resumió limpiándose unas migas de tarta que se le habían quedado en el labio superior.

"Lo considero mi mejor amigo, sí" -asintió Ginny tomando un sorbo de su zumo. "Tenemos gustos parecidos, nos entusiasma el quidditch, vamos juntos a ver partidos de vez en cuando... esas cosas"

Tonks asintió dubitativa. Para babear delante de un campo de quidditch, Harry ya tenía a Ron, y dudaba que fuera a pedirle en matrimonio. "¿Y ya tienes pensado algo?" -le preguntó a la pelirroja, esta vez en voz alta.

La pequeña de los Weasley miró al vacío por encima de su vaso de zumo y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Desplegar todas mis armas de seducción, por supuesto. Conozco a Harry lo suficientemente bien como para sabér cómo funciona" -explicó, antes de volver a fijar su mirada en Tonks. "Ya sé lo de Harry y Hermione, pero por lo que vimos en Prince Hall, es evidente que ella se ha decidido definitivamente por Sirius. Lo que pasa es que no sé qué momento será el adecuado... ahora Hermione está inconsciente, y Harry estará terriblemente preocupado por eso, así que voy a esperar. Pero estoy segura de que Hermione se pondrá bien, y verla con Sirius le ayudará a olvidarla del todo"

Tonks tuvo que controlarse para no mirar a Ginny con la boca abierta.

"Bueno, pareces tenerlo todo muy planificado. No veo que necesites un consejo" -constató.

"No, para nada... no soy demasiado buena detectando eso de los _"momentos adecuados"_, me temo..." -explicó, sonriéndole a Tonks abiertamente. "Nunca he tenido demasiada mano izquierda, soy bastante impulsiva... y tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder por apresurarme demasiado... la paciencia no es mi fuerte..."

Tonks sintió súbitamente cómo se quedaba sin hambre. Ginny era para ella alguien muy querido, pero a veces le sorprendía su falta absoluta de... ¿modestia? Estaba claro que Ginny daba por sentado que, si echaba las redes en el momento adecuado, Harry picaría con el entusiasmo de un salmón... lo único que le preocupaba era saber cuándo lanzar la caña y no estropear su oportunidad de pillar el pez más gordo por un ataque de impaciencia.

"Bueno, no creo que con Hermione en el estado en que está Harry esté para pensar en nada romántico" -aventuró.

Ginny asintió con vehemencia.

"Es lo que digo yo. Pero si me acerco a él como _amiga_... mi plan es el siguiente: estar a su lado, apoyándolo, hasta que vea a Hermione feliz con Sirius y lo acepte... y entonces atacar con toda la artillería. Sólo tengo que morderme la lengua y actuar como la mejor amiga del mundo. Cuando admita que Hermione no va a dejar a Sirius, yo estaré allí para consolarlo..."

Tonks dejó definitivamente la tarta de manzana sobre el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Todo aquello le estaba empezando a chirriar en el oído.

"¿No crees que lo estás planeando un poco... fríamente?" -le preguntó. "Quiero decir..." -se apresuró a añadir, captando los ojos entornados de la pequeña de los Weasley-; "... Harry puede sorprenderse de tu repentino acercamiento..."

Ginny pareció pensárselo un poco.

"No..." -concluyó. "Harry es muy inocente... la otra vez, mi estrategia fue salir con otros chicos, no dar la imagen de estar esperándolo, pasar un poco de él... y funcionó: Harry cayó con todo el equipo... no veo por qué esta vez va a ser distinto..."

Tonks no dijo nada, aunque se le ocurrieron miles de motivos por los que esta vez sí podía ser distinto. Fundamentalmente, que Ginny estaba planeando ocupar un lugar en el mundo particular de Harry que ya estaba ocupado: el de la amiga incondicional, o sea, Hermione; y no veía a Harry muy predispuesto a cubrir ese puesto con otra persona. Que, si bien hacía años había funcionado, no habían durado mucho... y que esos teóricos nexos de amistad entre Harry y Ginny, como el quidditch, podrían ser válidos para un muchacho de dieciséis años, pero dudaba mucho que sostuviesen una relación duradera con un hombre de veinticinco.

"Tengo mis dudas, Ginny..." -explicó con voz suave. "Pero, claro... yo no conozco a Harry tan bien como tú..." -aventuró. "Puedo darte mi opinión, pero no creo que tenga conocimiento de causa ni experiencia para darte un consejo, la verdad..."

La expresión de Ginny demostró cierta frustración.

"Sólo quiero que me adviertas si crees que me estoy lanzando antes de tiempo" -pidió la pelirroja. "Creo que me falta un poco de... serenidad... en estas cosas..."

Tonks asintió con una sonrisa. No pensaba que Ginny fuese a tener mucho éxito, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Tanto si Hermione sobrevivía como si no, Harry iba a necesitar distraerse un poco, porque estaba claro que no iba a recuperarla. La pregunta del millón era: "¿podía Ginny ser una alternativa a Hermione¿Podía sustituir a la amiga fiel, al apoyo incondicional, a la consejera sensata y a la vez a su mayor crítica¿Era Ginny capaz de llevarle la contraria a Harry cuando éste se empecinaba y no tenía razón? Y si lo hacía... ¿iba Harry a tener en cuenta su opinión?

Tonks miró el resto de tarta de manzana que le quedaba en el plato y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué te pasa, por qué haces eso?" -le preguntó Ginny viendo que Tonks parecía ida. "¿No tienes más hambre?"

"Creo que me están dando náuseas" -mintió Tonks al tiempo que apartaba los platos de su vista. "En mi estado..."

Ginny le dio una palmadita en la mano, comprensiva... definitivamente, eso de estar embarazada debía de ser una lata...

---------------------------

"Llevamos una semana así y todavía no hay cambios" -se limitó a decir Sirius. "No hay avances, no hay retrocesos... esto empieza a ser desesperante..."

La doctora Gray asintió con gravedad.

"Ya se lo advertí, le dije que esto iba para largo" -le recordó.

Estaban sentados en una pequeña sala adyacente a la unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Mágicos. La sanadora, que en aquel momento ostentaba el record de las ojeras más oscuras de todo el Reino Unido mágico, estaba rígida en la silla. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuello, la espalda, el hombro derecho y la muñeca derecha, y ya no era capaz de determinar a ciencia cierta si era de día o de noche.

"Esto es frustrante para todos" -explicó. "Durante la primera guerra hubo algunos casos de demencia por tortura con _cruciatus_, pero le aseguro que es el primer caso que conozco en el que hayan torturado a alguien durante tanto tiempo y con tanta saña" -explicó. "Yo no puedo hacer nada más, excepto mantenerla con vida y esperar, igual que usted. Me gustaría decirles otra cosa, pero no puedo". La sanadora suspiró y se masajeó el brazo derecho, disimulando una mueca de dolor.

Sirius focalizó su mirada en ella y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

"No sugiero que no haga suficiente" -dijo. "Ya veo el aspecto que tiene... estoy seguro de que está haciendo todo lo que está en su mano para que sobreviva... es sólo que..." -se interrumpió, sin saber qué más decir.

La sanadora asintió en silencio.

"Es sólo que para una persona acostumbrada a actuar es muy difícil limitarse a sentarse y esperar. No crea que no lo imagino" -repuso con un suspiro. "Pero esto es así: no tiene nada que ver con la Medicina... un brazo roto se soluciona llevándolo entablillado un mes o curándolo con un hechizo en cinco minutos. La magia cura mejor y más rápido, pero también destruye con mayor rapidez y eficacia. Si a su esposa la hubiesen torturado _muggles_, no estaría ingresada en la CIM... con un par de hechizos de regeneración y unas cuantas pociones reconstituyentes, estaría lista. Pero luchar contra magia oscura no es coser y cantar..."

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

"¿Puedo verla antes de irme?" -solicitó.

"No hay problema, pero permítame media hora. Voy a comer algo, mientras le hacen unas exploraciones. Yo misma le avisaré cuando suba a supervisar los hechizos de hibernación; puede entrar conmigo un rato"

Sirius salió de la habitación. En la sala de espera, un expectante Harry y un resignado Remus lo esperaban.

"¿Cómo ha ido?" -preguntó el licántropo.

Sirius se lo explicó.

"Yo no entiendo por qué..." -la voz irritada de Harry resonó en medio de las desangeladas paredes del hospital.

"Calla, Harry" -lo interrumpió Remus. "Le prometimos a Sirius cerrar la boca si nos dejaba acompañarlo".

Harry rumió algo en voz baja, y Remus hizo un gesto con la mano, en plan "se cayó en una marmita de poción mataneuronas cuando era pequeñito".

"Vamos a comer algo abajo" -propuso Remus agarrando a Sirius del hombro. "Llevas una semana alimentándote peor que cuando eras un prófugo" -añadió al ver que el animago pretendía resistirse.

"Yo me quedo aquí" -insistió Sirius con terquedad.

"Vamos, Remus" -decidió Harry arrastrando al licántropo. "Podemos ir a buscar unos bocadillos para perros tercos como mulas"

----------------------

Cuando los dos aurores llegaron a la cantina del hospital, los ojos de miope de Harry detectaron a una sanadora morena que parecía a punto de quedarse dormida sobre su plato. Dejó a Remus pidiendo el té y los bocadillos y se acercó a ella.

"¿Cómo va todo?" -le preguntó con demasiada amabilidad.

La sanadora dio un bote en la silla. Miró a Harry con expresión interrogante, que fue sustituida por una cara de sospecha cuando lo reconoció.

"¿Qué quiere, señor Potter?" -le respondió con frialdad.

"Me llamo Harry" -gruñó éste.

"Oiga, estoy cansada... tengo media hora para comer algo, y me gustaría relajarme un poco. Ya le di al señor Black toda la información sobre su esposa"

"No pretendo agobiarla" -se justificó Harry. "Comprendo perfectamente que usted está igual de frustrada que nosotros"

La sanadora lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

"Ahora cuénteme el del centauro y la brujita que recogía mandrágoras"

"Vaya, ese no me lo sé" -terció Harry con una sonrisa. "Puedo contarle el de caperucita roja y el lobo"

"¿Ha sido criado por _muggles_?" -se burló la sanadora.

"Sí" -dijo simplemente Harry. "De hecho, no supe que existía la magia hasta los once años, cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts"

La doctora Gray lo miró sorprendida.

"¿En serio? Pero... ¿no me está tomando el pelo?"

"Me temo que no... probablemente el vivir con mis tíos me ayudó a la hora de enfrentarme a Voldemort" -explicó Harry con una elevación de ceja bastante sugerente.

"¿Tiene algún parentesco con el señor Black?" -le preguntó para sorpresa del autor.

"Bueno... no tenemos parentesco de sangre, pero... era el mejor amigo de mi padre, y fue mi padrino..." -le contestó Harry sin saber a qué venía la pregunta.

"Me alegro, porque así no tiene que pagarle derechos de autor por ese gesto que acaba de hacer" -vibró la lengua afilada de la sanadora, mientras volvía a centrarse en su plato.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado, que Harry encontró muy incómodo. A pesar de su lengua de doble filo, le caía muy bien aquella chica, y le resultaba muy desagradable comprobar que ella no le tenía mucho aprecio. Harry estaba acostumbrado, para su desgracia, a que el mundo mágico lo reconociese e idolatrase, pero aquel frío desprecio le resultaba tan desagradable como la fama abrumadora.

"Oiga, si no es indiscreción... ¿por qué me odia?" -le preguntó a bocajarro.

La doctora Gray interrumpió el movimiento de tenedor y lo miró como si le hubiera salido un duendecillo de Cornualles de la oreja.

"Yo no le odio..." -acertó a contestar.

"Pero le caigo mal" -insistió Harry.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, lo que acentuaba todavía más sus ojeras.

"No... no me cae mal... escuche..." -se inclinó ligeramente hacia él-; "...es usted el salvador del mundo mágico, nadie en su sano juicio, y que no lleve la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo, claro está, podría decir que le cae usted mal..."

"Eso puede justificar que no me odie, pero es evidente que no me soporta. Si no¿por qué pone esa cara de fastidio cuando me ve, entonces?" -preguntó Harry.

"Porque... porque..." -la sanadora vaciló un poco. "Oiga, que llevo varios días durmiendo menos de dos horas... no tengo el cerebro para respuestas ágiles..."

"¿No descansa nunca?" -le preguntó el auror, genuinamente interesado. "Debería descansar¿no cree? Si no lo hace, no podrá lanzar un hechizo a derechas..."

"S... sí, claro... mañana por la mañana me voy y no vuelvo hasta el día siguiente. Dormiré toda la mañana y si no estoy muerta, vendré por la tarde un rato a echarle un vistazo a su amiga" -contestó. Empezaba a ponerle nerviosa aquella conversación.

"La invito a comer" -cuando, más tarde, rememorase toda la conversación, Harry no podría concretar por qué se le había ocurrido aquella absurda idea, pero en mitad de aquella charla que oscilaba de la hostilidad a la intimidad, nada le había parecido tan lógico como invitar a la sanadora al almuerzo. "Quiero decir... si no tiene ningún compromiso... y si no se pasa todo el día durmiendo..."

La doctora Gray tenía la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa.

"¿Para qué demonios quiere ir a comer con alguien que no le soporta?"

"Entonces es verdad que no me soporta"

"Yo no digo eso..." -rebatió con un resoplido la sanadora. "Bueno, es posible que lo haya dicho, pero... en fin, sí¡no lo soporto!" -concluyó la morena desesperada. "A ver, no es que no lo soporte, pero a veces su actitud me pone mala..."

"¿Qué actitud?"

"Pues... una como la que tuvo el otro día, saltando como un jabalí en cuanto me oyó pronunciar la palabra licántropo... dispuesto a salvar el honor de su amigo, mientras su amigo estaba tan tranquilo respondiendo a mis preguntas... no sé... muy en plan Harry-_el-mundo-mágico-está-apañado-sin-mí_-Potter..." -continuó la sanadora.

"Bien, eso fue el otro día. Sólo por eso... ¿ya le parezco un idiota?" -le preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja.

La doctora Gray suspiró.

"¿Necesita caerle bien a todo el mundo, señor Potter?"

Harry se quedó callado un rato. No sabía qué responder a eso, la verdad. Durante su vida había tenido al mundo mágico alternativamente a sus pies y en su contra, y cualquiera de las dos opciones le había dado igual.

"No, no creo que sea eso. Es sólo que me gustaría hablar un rato con usted y hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre mí. De verdad, no necesito caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero... no me gustaría que cada vez que vengo a acompañar a Sirius usted pusiera esa cara... como si... viese aparecer a Voldemort sacándole brillo a la varita..."

"Es usted un exagerado..." -resopló la sanadora.

"Tenía que verse usted la cara..." -replicó Harry. "¿Almuerzo, entonces?"

La doctora Gray negó con la cabeza. "Suelo dormir... hasta la hora de la cena... si puedo..."

"La invito a cenar, entonces" -propuso el joven auror. Al ver la cara de espanto de la sanadora, se apresuró a rectificar. "No me malinterprete, supongo que es difícil que esté libre para un almuerzo" -la sanadora asintió con la cabeza. "Una cena informal, nada más, pero déme la oportunidad de hacerle ver que no soy un idiota integral. ¿Tiene algún compromiso para mañana?"

"N... no" -consiguió pronunciar la doctora Gray.

"Estupendo... ¿cenaría conmigo?"

La doctora Gray le dio un trago a la taza de café que tenía a un lado, sin dejar de mirar ni un momento a Harry. El auror la miraba, a su vez, como si invitar a sanadoras hostiles a cenar fuese algo completamente inocente que hiciese a diario. La verdad es que no parecía que estuviese intentando flirtear con ella... parecía completamente sincero.

"De acuerdo..." -respondió casi sin darse cuenta.

Harry sonrió abiertamente.

"Bien. Así podremos charlar tranquilamente, y puedo convencerla de que no soy una especie de cruce entre troll y gigante"

"El que me acusaba a mí de racista con los licántropos..." -le soltó la doctora Gray, que ya parecía recuperarse de la impresión.

"No tengo nada en contra de los gigantes" -replicó Harry. "De hecho, tengo un buen amigo que es medio gigante. Pero no me dirá que ha compartido mesa y mantel con algún troll..."

"Lo voy a hacer mañana" -puntualizó la sanadora.

Harry tardó unos segundos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo rió abiertamente.

"Muy bueno, apúntese esa..."

Desde la barra, un Remus cargado con bocadillos para dar de comer a todo Hogwarts le hizo una seña. Harry lo saludó con la mano y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que ya había acabado.

"Tengo que irme a alimentar a Sirius. ¿Le parece bien que la venga a buscar aquí mañana?"

"Eh... no... tengo que acercarme un momento a Gringotts... ¿podríamos vernos en la entrada?" -rechazó la sanadora. Antes muerta que dejar que algún compañero de San Mungo la viese irse de allí con Harry-_yo-salvé-al-mundo-de-Voldemort_-Potter...

"Perfecto, podemos ir a cenar a un sitio que hay allí cerca... ¿a las ocho le parece bien?"

"Las ocho está bien" -respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Empezaba a pensar si el joven auror no le habría lanzado un _imperius_ sin que se diese cuenta... porque no comprendía qué la había hecho aceptar aquella proposición inverosímil.

Mientras ayudaba a Remus a llevar la bandeja de la comida, el licántropo lo miró con recelo.

"¿Has estado molestando otra vez a la sanadora Gray?" -le pregunto suspicaz.

"¿Yo?" -replicó Harry sorprendido. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque cuando te fuiste, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y empezó a golpearse la frente" -respondió Remus.

Harry se echó a reír.

"Sólo la invité a cenar"

Remus pegó un resbalón al escuchar las palabras de Harry y por poco se da de morros contra el suelo.

"¿A cenar?" -preguntó cuando consiguió estabilizar la bandeja.

Harry se quedó mirando al licántropo unos segundos, suspicaz.

"No, no... no te imagines cosas raras... que yo no soy Sirius..." -advirtió. "Me cae bien, eso es todo, y el otro día fui bastante idiota con ella... nada más... es demasiado cascarrabias para mí". Harry no añadió nada más, pero sabía que la causa más importante para no albergar ninguna intención romántica con respecto a la sanadora Gray estaba inconsciente, bajo cientos de hechizos, en una camilla de la unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Mágicos. Y eso no se lo iba a decir a Remus.

Pero Remus Lupin era un licántropo muy listo y pensó que, aunque Harry no se diese cuenta, era evidente que tenía una cierta debilidad por las cascarrabias.

-----------------------------

**Bueno, este es un capítulo corto, pero si quería escribir más, como la semana que viene voy a estar demasiado liada para encender siquiera el ordenador, iba a estar sin actualizar mucho tiempo, así que aquí tenéis: dos actualizaciones en una semanita. Los que pedíais más escenas Sirius y Hermione, lo siento por vosotros, pero de momento nuestra auror favorita está hecha un asquito, así que por ahora no va a ser posible. Pero bueno, sabemos ya lo que planea Ginny, y vemos cierto acercamiento entre Harry y la doctora Gray, que de momento se puede quedar en nada. Ya veremos si se tiran a la cabeza los platos de la cena (o más bien si la doctora Gray le tira la vajilla a Harry...).**

**De momento, feliz día de Reyes con retraso y este pequeño regalito de última hora. No prometo nada de la próxima actualización, pero mientras tanto podéis empezar a hacer apuestas.**

**Un beso enorme para todo el mundo, y las respuestas a los reviews en un review que me dejo a mí misma, como siempre.**

**Besos de... no puedo pensar en comer más dulces navideños... vamos a dejarlo en besos de zumo de calabaza, que es más digestivo.**

**Lara**


	22. La diplomacia consigue más triunfos que

Disclaimer: No soy J. K. Rowling, pero os aseguro que cuando le echo un ojo a mi cuenta corriente no me importaría nada serlo. 

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**En fin, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero todo tiene su explicación. ¿Os acordáis que os dije hace unos meses que tenía un problema? Bueno, pues el problema era laboral y finalmente he cambiado de trabajo. Cobro bastante más pero trabajo como un elfo doméstico en casa de los Malfoy. Eso significa no tener absolutamente nada de tiempo libre. Creo que la última vez que fui al cine todavía era en blanco y negro.**

**Así que, ya sabéis. Afortunadamente, tods sois un encanto, y de entre los más de 680 reviews que ya tengo (todavía no me lo creo), es excepcional encontrar a alguien que me meta prisa. Dos cosas: una, millones de gracias a los que no me metéis prisa para actualizar, de verdad que sois unos lectores maravillosos. Y dos, a los que sí lo habéis hecho, en serio que no sirven de nada los comentarios bordes al respecto. Si no actualizo antes, es porque estoy hundida hasta las cejas en trabajo. Y como el trabajo es lo que me da de comer y no ffnet, pues como que tengo claras las prioridades. **

**Como la semana que viene estoy un poco más libre, he decidido premiarme esta última semana y escribir un poco. Espero que os guste este capítulo, porque os aseguro que le he echado ganas.**

**Os hago un brevísimo resumen del estado del fic: Hermione está gravísima en San Mungo, donde la cuida una sanadora llamada Gray. Sirius, Remus y Harry han sido liberados sin cargos por las muertes de Malfoy y Snape, pero a cambio, Portia Santorini, jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad, le propone a Harry colaborar con ella vigilando que los aurores no se salgan de madre. Tonks está sana y salva, reponiéndose en su casa, y esperando con Remus el nacimiento de su retoño. Harry, irritado porque la chica parece odiarlo, ha invitado a cenar a la sanadora Gray, a ver si así le consigue caer un poco mejor. Y... eso es todo, me parece. Ahora, a disfrutar (espero) de este nuevo capítulo...**

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo ****21: La diplomacia consigue más triunfos que los cañones.**

La sanadora Gray no era una mujer que perdiese la calma fácilmente, y por lo tanto aquella sensación de desasosiego que no podía quitarse de encima la exasperaba todavía más. Estaba apoyada en uno de los muros blancos que rodeaban la magnífica puerta de bronce pulido de Gringotts, y había cambiado de posición quince veces en los últimos diez minutos. Quién le había mandado llegar tan temprano...

Aquello no era una cita, se repitió a sí misma por enésima vez.

Había salido de su casa con tiempo suficiente para hacer todos los engorrosos trámites que exigían los gnomos de Gringotts a los usuarios de las cámaras. Desgraciadamente, ese día había muchísimo trabajo en el banco, y el gnomo que le había tocado en suerte, que ya la conocía, había optado por eliminar burocracia, limitarse a exigir la llave de la cámara y entregarle la suma que le pedía. Así que había estado haciendo tiempo curioseando libros en una tienda cercana y finalmente había regresado a la puerta principal de Gringotts, donde había quedado con Harry, quince minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo terriblemente de su puntualidad, que le había proporcionado un tiempo extra para comerse el tarro.

No lograba entender por qué se había dejado embaucar por Potter para aquella cena. Ella era una mujer práctica que aceptaba sin remilgos cuando un hombre que le resultaba atractivo la invitaba a cenar; pero Potter no le gustaba, más bien le ponía los nervios de punta, así que... ¿por qué demonios había aceptado? Reconocía que, sin ser un hombre especialmente guapo, tenía un moderado atractivo, y unos ojos verdes que quitaban el hipo; pero no soportaba sus actitudes "heroicas"... eso de saltar en defensa del débil... esa irritante manía de pensar que en sus manos estaba la salvación del mundo...

Suspiró profundamente. Necesitaba más horas de sueño, pensó. La falta de descanso le estaba afectando el cerebro, eso era. Intentó tranquilizarse y repetirse varias veces seguidas, de nuevo, que aquello no era una cita. Potter había sido claro: era una cena para enterrar el hacha de guerra. Un poco más tranquila, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Era simple caridad darle una oportunidad a Potter, y además, iba a invitarla a cenar. Se moría de hambre...

"¡Doctora Gray!"

Levantó la mirada. Un despeinado Harry Potter la saludaba con la mano al otro lado de la calle. Iba vestido de manera informal, pero el polo verde oscuro que llevaba le favorecía mucho. Resaltaba aquellos ojos increíbles que tenía. El salvador del mundo mágico cruzó la calle de una carrera y llegó a donde estaba ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Espero no haberla hecho esperar..."

La sanadora negó con la cabeza. "No, está bien, señor Potter, soy yo la que he llegado antes..."

Harry la miró pensativo y se frotó la nuca. Esperaba que la sanadora bajase la guardia y se mostrase más amigable, pero no parecían ir por ahí los tiros.

"¿Qué tipo de comida le gusta?" -tanteó.

"Usted me dijo ayer que conocía un sitio muy agradable aquí cerca... ¿ha cambiado de opinión?" -atacó Gray.

Harry suspiró. "Oiga, pensaba llevarla a un sitio bastante informal donde preparan una comida de muerte, pero si insiste en el usted y en el Potter, casi prefiero llevarla al _Wizardtrust_..."

La sanadora lo miró fijamente, con suspicacia. El _Wizardtrust_ era probablemente el restaurante más caro, pijo e insufriblemente estirado del Londres mágico. Servían una comida más que aceptable, pero en porciones microscópicas que parecían perdidas en platos del tamaño de un campo de quidditch, y ella tenía tanta hambre que se hubiera comido un colacuerno húngaro vuelta y vuelta. Además, no le gustaba un pelo la insinuación implícita en las palabras de Potter.

"No me apetece nada ir al _Wizardtrust_" -se apresuró a aclarar. "¿Quiere decir que mi actitud pegaría con el restaurante?"

"Pues sí" -le respondió Harry con sinceridad. "Pero si nos llamamos por el nombre y nos tuteamos, pegaremos más con el ambiente del _Pasha Patil_".

"¿El _Pasha Patil_¿El restaurante hindú?" -la doctora Gray empezaba a notar cómo sus jugos gástricos empezaban a segregarse a velocidad de Nimbus 3000. Le encantaba la comida india, y el _Pasha Patil_, aunque relativamente modesto y sorprendentemente económico, tenía fama de servir la mejor del Londres mágico. No... de todo el Reino Unido mágico... También tenía una lista de espera de al menos tres semanas. Suspiró y aceptó a regañadientes. "Vale, nos llamamos por el nombre, yo le llamo Harry y usted me llama... ¿qué pasa?" -replicó al ver cómo Harry negaba con la cabeza.

"Por el nombre y tuteándonos" -especificó Harry, implacable.

La sanadora Gray entrecerró los ojos. Potter no parecía dispuesto a claudicar, y ella estaba literalmente muriéndose de hambre. Decidió ir a lo práctico.

"Sólo hoy" -propuso.

"Sólo hoy si después de la cena se reafirma en su teoría de que soy un tipo insufrible que va de héroe por la vida" -rectificó Harry. Al ver que la sanadora no respondía, añadió: "Vamos, al fin y al cabo, si su opinión sobre mí mejora bastante, tendrá motivos más que suficientes para tutearme"

Gray hubiese continuado sopesando sus opciones si su estómago no hubiera intervenido espontáneamente, rugiendo como un basilisco con conjuntivitis. Suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y decidió capitular, por el bien del estado nutricional de sus neuronas.

"De acuerdo" -aceptó, al tiempo que le tendía la mano. "Wilhelmina Augusta Gray, pero todo el mundo me llama Mina"

Harry le estrechó la mano con energía.

"Harry James Potter, pero todo el mundo me llama El-Salvador-del-Mundo-Mágico" -sugirió con una media sonrisa.

"No tiente a su suerte, Potter, no tiente a su suerte..."

------------------------

Harry, como buen espécimen masculino, no se había roto tanto la cabeza con su no-cita. Tenía claro en un noventa por cien el motivo por el que quería cenar con la doctora Gray: la chica le había cogido manía, y le molestaba profundamente que alguien que le caía tan bien tuviese una opinión tan pobre sobre él. El otro diez por ciento no lo tenía tan claro, pero Harry no quería pensar en eso. Al fin y al cabo¿para qué?

A lo largo del día se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en la cena de esa noche, sonriendo involuntariamente al imaginarse a la gruñona doctora Gray charlando animadamente mientras engullían plato tras plato de pollo _tandoori_. Conseguir una mesa de un día para otro en _Pasha Patil_ era totalmente imposible, pero Harry tenía enchufe con las dueñas; no por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, sino porque las flamantes propietarias del _Pasha Patil_ eran las bellísimas hermanas Padma y Parvati Patil, y ahí Harry jugaba con ventaja: además de ser ex-compañeros de Hogwarts y amigos, tanto Padma como Parvati eran unas cotillas que darían un riñón con tal de recibir en su restaurante al siempre reservado Harry, cuya vida sentimental era más hermética que las cámaras acorazadas de Gringotts, y una posible conquista. Cuando la noche anterior Harry había envíado su cabeza, vía red flu, a la chimenea del _Pasha_, a Parvati le había faltado tiempo para asignarles, a él y a su acompañante, la mesa más discreta, apartada y romántica de todo el restaurante. Lo suficientemente cerca de la cocina para no sacarles el ojo de encima, por supuesto.

"Bienvenidos al _Pasha Patil_" -exclamó una sospechosamente almibarada Padma cuando los recibió en el vestíbulo del local. "Hola, Harry, estamos encantadas de tenerte aquí de nuevo... y por supuesto a usted, señora..." -Padma vaciló unos segundos, dándole la oportunidad a la sanadora para responder.

"Gray, Mina Gray" -respondió ésta con amabilidad.

"Encantada, señora Gray... esperamos que usted también se convierta en una asidua visitante de nuestra casa" -expresó Padma con satisfacción, mientras analizaba a la pareja con ojos expertos. De momento, parecía que aquella tal Mina Gray miraba al curry que circulaba por las mesas de forma más lujuriosa que al propio Harry.

"¿Qué tal, Padma?" -la grave voz de Harry interrumpió el hilo de pensamiento de la oriental. "Creo que los dos tenemos un poco de hambre..." -insinuó para evitar que la más lista de las hermanas Patil los retuviese más de la cuenta con el único fin de alimentar su vena "Skeeter".

"Por supuesto, por aquí..." -los guió la bruja sacudiendo con un gesto cimbreante la melena, brillante y pulida como un espejo de obsidiana.

Minutos después se encontraban sentados en la mejor mesa del _Pasha Patil_, concentrados en la carta.

"¡Oh, vaya, tienen _rogan josh_...!" -murmuró la sanadora sorprendida.

"Y el _garam masala_ es casero" -le explicó Harry, mirándola con una sonrisa satisfecha. Al menos, con la elección del sitio había ganado varios puntos...

El tono de auto-complacencia de Harry hizo que Gray levantase la mirada, endurecida de nuevo.

"Escúchame bien: he aceptado tu invitación a cenar para que... bueno, no sé por qué demonios he aceptado, pero lo he hecho. Sin embargo, es mejor que borres esa sonrisita satisfecha de tu cara, y si esperas que te hable sobre el estado de Hermione, te recuerdo que esa información es confidencial y sólo estoy autorizada a dársela a sus familiares" -le soltó a bocajarro.

"Te aseguro que no te he invitado para hablar de Hermione" -se apresuró a aclarar Harry.

"Bien¿para qué entonces?" -le preguntó ella enarcando las cejas.

Harry se quedó callado un momento, dubitativo. A pesar de que ya no era el chaval de quince años que no conseguía pedirle a la chica que le gustaba que lo acompañase al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, seguía habiendo algo en la mente femenina que lo ponía muy nervioso. ¿Qué más daba por qué lo había hecho? Ya le había dicho que no era para hablar de Hermione... ¿por qué las mujeres les daban tantas vueltas a las cosas?

"Ya te lo dije en San Mungo... una oportunidad para hacerte ver que no soy un idiota integral" -contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque empiezo a pensar que lo único bueno de esta cita va a ser la comida" -añadió con un gruñido de exasperación.

El corazón de Mina Gray dejó de latir durante varios segundos después de oír la palabra "cita". Harry tenía la mirada fija en la carta, por lo que ella pudo examinarlo a sus anchas. En realidad no era precisamente un Lockhart, con su estatura media y su complexión delgada, pero había algo en él... el pelo negro y despeinado le daban un aspecto informal, moderno quizás... y los impresionantes ojos verdes, protegidos tras aquellas gafas de montura metálica que le daban un encantador aire intelectual... sólo por aquellos ojos hipnotizantes, Harry podía considerarse ya un hombre muy atractivo.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Había aceptado su invitación porque Harry le gustaba, evidentemente, sino a qué venía esa súbita pereza cardíaca al oír la palabra "cita". No le hacía mucha gracia, pero tenía que admitir la evidencia. Harry hablaba de más y tenía la costumbre de meter la pata, pero quizás era sólo porque no se callaba lo que pensaba. En el fondo era bastante parecido a ella, para qué negarlo. La sanadora apretó los dientes y cogió aire.

"Te ofrezco una tregua" -declaró, bajando la carta y destapándose la cara.

"¿Qué?" -Harry levantó la vista del menú.

"He dicho que te ofrezco una tregua" -repitió ella con resignación. "He aceptado a venir a cenar contigo, así que me voy a portar bien y voy a ser buena chica¿vale?" -ofreció, tendiéndole la mano.

Harry miró aquella mano de piel blanca y uñas recortadas, y la estrechó de nuevo, con cuidado.

"Acepto la tregua. Aparte de Hermione¿hay algún otro tema que no podamos tocar?" -le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Gray pareció pensárselo un momento.

"No, creo que ninguno. Y lo de no hablar de Hermione, no es un capricho..." -recalcó.

"Lo sé, me parece lógico" -aceptó Harry. "Escucha... de verdad que lo último que me gustaría es que te sientas incómoda. ¿Por qué no pedimos la cena y nos relajamos un poco, eh?"

Gray aceptó de buena gana, y al cabo de un rato tenía ante sí un plato _rogan josh_ que olía de maravilla. Mientras saboreaban la cena, fue notando cómo el deliciosamente informal ambiente de _chez Patil_ y su exquisita comida contribuían a que el tono de la conversación también se fuese destensando progresivamente.

"Hola, Harry, Mina... espero que todo sea de su agrado" -la voluptuosa melena de Padma Patil acababa de hacer su aparición junto con su propietaria.

"Todo delicioso, Padma, como siempre" -la felicitó Harry con amabilidad.

"¿Es usted una aficionada a la comida hindú, Mina?" -le preguntó Padma a la sanadora, utilizando su voz más aterciopelada. "Nunca la había visto por aquí _con Harry_"

"Eh... es la primera vez que vengo, en realidad..." -confesó Mina Gray, obviando la insinuación de la ravenclaw. "Conseguir mesa en su restaurante no es nada fácil"

"No hay problema: si es usted _una buena amiga_ de Harry, llámenos cuando quiera y le reservaremos una mesa" -propuso Padma lanzando el anzuelo.

Antes de que Mina Gray pudiese siquiera asentir, Harry se apresuró a cortar por lo sano cualquier intento de la escultural oriental de averiguar algún dato sobre la relación que los unía.

"Gracias Padma, seguro que Mina aceptará tu invitación gustosa" -interrumpió Harry evitándole a la sanadora que aclarase si era o no una buena amiga suya. "Saluda a Parvati de mi parte¿quieres?"

Padma se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue en dirección a las cocinas, con el fin de informar a su hermana Parvati de sus conjeturas. Era evidente que Harry y aquella chica todavía no salían juntos, pero era más evidente todavía que, al menos a Harry, no le importaría nada.

"Lo siento" -se disculpó Harry con un gesto de resignación que a la sanadora le pareció encantador. "No sé si la comida compensará que Padma y Parvati estén metiendo la nariz en nuestra mesa para cotillear a quién he traído"

"No hay problema... ¿siempre lo hacen?" -preguntó Mina con sincera ingenuidad.

Harry miró a la doctora Gray sopesando las posibilidades de que la pregunta fuese tan inocente como parecía.

"Suelo venir con mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley" -explicó-, "así que no acostumbro a darles motivo para que intenten meter la nariz"

"Ah..." -acertó a decir la sanadora. Su intención no había sido averiguar si Harry solía traer allí a sus ligues, pero ahora no había forma de arreglarlo sin parecer idiota. "¿Compañero del colegio?"

"Sí" -confirmó Harry hundiendo su tenedor en el curry. "Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos, y los tres estábamos en Gryffindor con Parvati. Padma estaba en Ravenclaw. ¿En qué casa estabas tú?"

La sanadora no contestó nada, y cuando Harry levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando con genuina perplejidad.

"Ah, ya... es que yo no estudié en Hogwarts, sino en Vlaanderen, cerca de Bruselas" -explicó.

"¿Por qué no estudiaste en Hogwarts?" -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"Porque mis padres vivían en Bruselas" -respondió ella. "Mi padre trabajaba en el parlamento europeo" -añadió al ver que Harry la seguía mirando con curiosidad.

"Así que tu padre es _muggle_..." -concluyó él.

La sanadora miró fijamente a Harry, como si estuviese indecisa de si seguir hablando o cambiar de tema. Bajó la mirada y la fijó en el _rogan josh_, jugueteó un poco con el tenedor y volvió a mirar a Harry.

"No, mi padre era mago, pero murió antes de que yo naciese. Mi madre se volvió a casar otra vez, cuando yo tenía un año, así que para mí, mi padrastro es como mi padre de verdad. Cuando le propusieron irse a trabajar a Bruselas, mi madre estuvo encantada de que nos fuésemos de Inglaterra y de que yo estudiase lejos de aquí" -explicó.

"¿Y por qué quiso tu madre marcharse de Inglaterra?"

"Mi madre tenía un miedo atroz a los mortífagos desde la primera guerra... mataron a mi padre, y ella se quedó sola. Cuando conoció a mi padrastro, estoy segura de que una de las cosas que la impulsaron a casarse con él fue su condición de _muggle_... quería desvincularse todo lo posible del mundo mágico, porque tenía un terror irracional a que me pasase algo a mí. Así que cuando surgió lo de Bruselas, mi madre aceptó entusiasmada" -continuó la sanadora.

"¿Y por qué has vuelto?" -se interesó Harry.

Mina Gray suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"Mi madre aceptó volver cuando casi matan a mi padrastro, que se libró por los pelos"

Harry sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de saltar de la silla, y por un momento tuvo un aire con Ojoloco en su estado de "alerta permanente".

"No es posible que fuesen los mortífagos" -exclamó.

Gray puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

"Qué va... fue un atentado terrorista _muggle_... mi madre, que estaba obsesionada con Voldemort, se encontró de repente con que huir del mundo mágico tampoco le aseguraba seguridad. Así que terminé mis estudios en Vlaanderen, volvimos a Inglaterra, y yo empecé a estudiar en la Escuela de Sanadores" -finalizó.

Y lo decía tan tranquila, pensó Harry.

"¿Y tu madre...?"

Gray suspiró profundamente.

"Mi madre, que siempre pensó que Voldemort era la reencarnación de todo mal, comprendió entonces que al mal no se le puede erradicar por completo, y que lo hay en todos los mundos, mágico o _muggle_. Dumbledore acabó con Grindewald, tú acabaste con Voldemort... pero vendrán otros, y habrá otros que acabarán con ellos, igual que en el mundo _muggle_..."

Harry la miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir. Mina Gray parecía aceptar aquello como una ley natural e inexorable, como parte del destino y de la vida.

"Pero... ¿tú no... no sientes...?"

"¿Rencor?" -repuso Mina atacando el plato con evidente apetito. "Claro, pero sobre todo lo que siento es que todo esto es un desperdicio; a lo largo de los siglos siempre ha habido imbéciles que se han dejado convencer para luchar y matar en nombre de unos ideales más bien patéticos... al fin y al cabo, el problema no es la maldad, sino la estupidez humana"

Harry seguía mirándola como si le hubiesen crecido mandrágoras en las orejas.

"Vamos, no me mires así. Voldemort por sí solo no sería más que un pobre chalado inmortal, pero lo que le dio poder fue el enorme número de seguidores que tenía"

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo, dejándolo hecho un desastre.

"Me temo que yo tengo otro punto de vista" -aseguró Harry acabando su pinta de cerveza, que fue inmediatamente sustituida por otra con sutileza por un hábil camarero. "Ese _pobre chalado_, como lo llamas tú, se dedicó a intentar matarme año tras año mientras estudié en Hogwarts..."

"Ya, supongo que tu caso es un poco especial, Harry..." -aceptó Mina con comprensión. "A ti no te quedó otro remedio que convertirte en héroe..." -suspiró, con un disimulado acento burlón en sus palabras.

"Yo no tuve nunca la intención de convertirme en héroe"

"¿Seguro que nunca tuviste cierta tendencia a la heroicidad?" -insistió Mina con un sospechoso brillo de diversión en los ojos. A Harry le recordó terriblemente una conversación, años atrás, en que Hermione lo había acusado de algo parecido, y se sonrojó ligeramente. "Ah... lo sabía..."

Harry se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, observando la expresión risueña de la doctora Gray. Definitivamente, la joven se había destensado con la comida y la conversación, y se mostraba ahora abierta, divertida y franca. Había dejado de ser la sanadora rígida y seria que no le permitía el menor desliz, y parecía ahora relajada y tranquila. La cerveza helada que habían estado bebiendo le había dado un brillo chispeante a sus ojos, tan oscuros que parecían dilatados por una poción de láudano. Acostumbrado al respeto y la admiración que suscitaba en el mundo mágico, aquel comportamiento irreverente y burlón lo provocaba y lo estimulaba a partes iguales.

"¿No decías que ibas a portarte bien?" -gruñó.

"Y me estoy portando bien, Harry... deberías verme cuando realmente me porto mal..."

------------------------------------

Cuando Sirius entraba en la CIM para ver a Hermione, descubrió con sorpresa que ya había alguien con ella: Albert Granger. El padre de Hermione sujetaba la mano de su hija entre las suyas mientras la acariciaba lenta y pausadamente, completamente abstraído, y parecía haber envejecido diez años de un golpe. Apenas giró la cabeza cuando Sirius entró en la unidad, aunque finalmente se puso de pie con lentitud y lo miró durante unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales los dos hombres adelantaron la mano a la vez para estrechársela.

"Hola, Albert"

"Black..."

El silencio se mantuvo unos breves momentos, mientras padre y marido se miraban con incomodidad. Sirius estaba habituado a leer la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Albert Granger todas y cada una de las escasas ocasiones en las que se encontraban, pero esa vez el odontólogo parecía demasiado cansado para demostrar nada. Finalmente, el padre de Hermione señaló a la puerta.

"Ya me marchaba, pero... me gustaría hablar contigo un momento"

"Por supuesto"

Sirius le cedió paso y salió detrás de él, preocupado por la conversación que su suegro tenía intención de mantener. El animago conocía las ideas de Albert Granger sobre la guerra y sobre los métodos utilizados por los aurores y el ministerio, teóricamente en el bando de los buenos. De todos los que rodeaban a Hermione, su progenitor era conocido por sus ideas estrictamente pacifistas, y rechazaba completamente los interrogatorios agresivos, la utilización de los dementores y las cadenas a perpetuidad en Azkaban. No es que Sirius pensase que el padre de Hermione fuese idiota, pero consideraba que veía los toros desde la barrera, y evitaba discutir con él porque sabía que un _muggle_ jamás podría llegar a comprender el mundo en el que ellos estaban metidos.

"Escucha, Black... me gustaría saber..." -vaciló Albert-; "... yo... ¿sabéis quién le ha hecho esto a Hermione?"

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

"Los Malfoy" -respondió. "Y Severus Snape, un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts que estaba a las órdenes de Voldemort. Creo que ya sabíais que los Malfoy estaban cumpliendo cadena perpetua en Azkaban y se la tenían jurada a Hermione. Consiguieron escapar y la secuestraron delante de nuestras narices"

Albert Granger desordenó su alborotado cabello rojizo y asintió con lentitud. Sirius observó que tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas y sintió una oleada de compasión por aquel hombre que, al fin y al cabo, adoraba a Hermione tanto como él.

"Albert, lo siento... de verdad..."

El padre de Hermione miró a Sirius y negó con la cabeza.

"Ya... dime... ¿dónde están ellos ahora?"

Sirius hesitó unos instantes. No sabía cómo decirle a Albert que él mismo, junto con Harry, había asesinado a Malfoy y a Snape a sangre fría. Con las ideas de Granger, eso sólo añadiría leña al fuego. Pero tampoco podía mentirle... sabía que matar a Malfoy era algo que había tenido que hacer, al menos por la seguridad de Hermione.

"¿Sabes lo que es el beso del dementor?" -comenzó.

Albert Granger asintió reprimiendo un escalofrío.

"Es lo que pensaban a hacerle a Hermione, pero ella se defendió bien e hizo que el dementor que tenía que haberla besado a ella se lo hiciese a Draco Malfoy... Draco es ahora un cuerpo inerte pero vivo, y está custodiado en un lugar seguro del Ministerio. Snape y Lucius Malfoy se escaparon y fuimos tras ellos..." -dudó unos instantes, pero continuó con voz firme- "... los maté yo mismo... No es que me sienta especialmente orgulloso de ello, Albert, pero lo volvería a hacer sin ninguna duda"

Albert Granger se sobresaltó ligeramente, y miró a Sirius con una expresión indescifrable. El animago esperó una explosión de furia, o un ataque de desesperación, pero Albert se mantuvo callado un buen rato, sin decir nada. Parecía tener la mirada perdida, y Sirius supuso que estaba intentando asimilar la información.

"Eso significa... que ya no pueden volver a hacerle nada..." -al cabo de un rato, Albert Granger habló en voz tan baja que a Sirius le costó trabajo entenderle.

"Eso es" -confirmó el animago.

El padre de Hermione miraba hacia la puerta de la unidad donde su hija estaba ingresada, como si pudiese ver a su través. Sirius estaba callado, a su lado, sin saber muy bien qué reacción esperarse. Finalmente, su suegro lo miró fijamente y le puso una mano en el hombro, lo apretó ligeramente y lo soltó.

"Sirius, hijo... gracias" -pronunció con voz clara. "Para mí significa mucho que no puedan volver a hacerle daño nunca más"

Sirius palmeó a su vez el hombro de su suegro asintiendo brevemente con la cabeza, en un gesto muy masculino. Por primera vez, Albert Granger lo había llamado por el nombre, y por primera vez Sirius lo vio como a un simple ser humano que estaba sufriendo por su hija. Sabía que no tenía que decir nada, que no había nada que decir, y que el padre de Hermione lo aceptaría de entonces en adelante, simplemente porque comprendía también, por primera vez, lo que Hermione significaba para Sirius. Mientras veía a Albert Granger alejarse de allí, el animago comprendió que se había ganado su respeto para siempre.

------------------------------

Mina Gray caminaba de regreso a su apartamento con paso firme, flanqueada por Harry, quien había insistido en acompañarla. Tenía que reconocer que lo había pasado muy bien, y que Harry no era tan insufrible como ella le había reprochado en San Mungo.

"No era necesario que me acompañases" -volvió a repetir con exasperación.

"Perdona, pero soy un caballero" -le recordó Harry hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

"Yo no soy ninguna damisela en apuros" -replicó Gray molesta.

"Sí eres una dama, aunque no tienes ninguna pinta de estar en apuros" -la picó Harry mirándola de reojo.

"Eres insufrible, Potter"

"Eh, eh, eh... después de los postres quedamos en que yo tenía razón y no volveríamos a llamarnos por el apellido¿recuerdas?" -insistió Harry.

"Habrá sido el curry, que atonta el cerebro" -suspiró la chica.

"Tú sabrás" -zanjó el héroe del mundo mágico canturreando.

Gray sonrió a su pesar. Reconocía que probablemente había prejuzgado a Harry, y que el joven auror no tenía nada de prepotente ni mostraba especial predisposición para salvar a la humanidad, al menos cuando tenía delante un plato de humeante y deliciosa comida. "Y buena compañía", le sugirió su inoportuno subconsciente, haciendo que el corazón le latiese un poco más deprisa y se sonrojase bruscamente.

"Te has puesto roja" -observó Harry súbitamente interesado. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"En que si me ve alguno de mis compañeros por la calle contigo, me moriré de la vergüenza" -le soltó ella a la defensiva.

"Vamos, tampoco es para tanto..." -terció él interpretando acertadamente que eso no era lo que ella estaba pensando. "Ir acompañada por un el salvador del mundo mágico siempre viene bien, por si a Voldemort se le ocurre resucitar..."

"¿Y quién dice que esta vez le ganarías tú?" -contraatacó Gray.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

"Tienes razón... si yo fuese Voldemort, tú me darías mucho más miedo"

Mina no pudo evitar reírse también, y en ese preciso momento se los encontró alguien que no disfrutó exactamente de aquel arrebato de súbita complicidad.

"¡Harry!"

Éste se giró bruscamente y se encontró con una pelirroja sumamente sorprendida al verlo. Ginny Weasley, que se imaginaba a Harry sumido en la desesperación, no podía creer a sus ojos al verlo divirtiéndose abiertamente en compañía de otra mujer.

"¡Ginny¡Hola¿Qué haces por aquí?" -preguntó él con una amplia sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que a la pequeña Weasley se le estaba poniendo una cara muy parecida a la de la matriarca de la familia cuando uno de sus vástagos (o su marido) conseguían contrariarla.

"He ido a cenar a casa de Luna" -explicó mirándolo fijamente y esbozando una sonrisa forzada dirigida tanto al joven auror como a su acompañante. "Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, y volvía a casa..."

Harry vio que Ginny le lanzada miradas furtivas a la sanadora y se dio cuenta de que no las había presentado. La verdad era que la pelirroja había reconocido perfectamente a la mujer, por haberla visto en San Mungo, y le sorprendía haberlos pillado a los dos caminando juntos de forma tan... relajada. Se moría de la curiosidad de saber si se habían encontrado por casualidad o habían ido juntos a algún sitio, pero se hubiera cortado la lengua antes de demostrarlo.

"Por cierto, no sé si conoces a Mina, Mina Gray... Mina, esta es Ginny Weasley, es la hermana pequeña de mi amigo Ron... trabaja conmigo..."

"Encantada" -dijo Mina estrechando la mano de Ginny que no estaba entablillada.

"Lo mismo digo" -contestó Ginny, sintiéndose muy lejos de estar encantada de conocer a la sanadora. Además, el que Harry la hubiese presentado como simplemente la hermana de Ron era algo que la molestaba profundamente.

A la doctora Gray, acostumbrada a lidiar con situaciones de emergencia, interpretó aquella como un código uno: ex-novia (o aspirante a novia) celosa dispuesta a todo. Reprimió un suspiro. No le apetecía nada tener que lidiar con admiradoras furibundas del héroe de todos los héroes.

"Bueno, mi casa ya está aquí al lado..." -sugirió, esperando que Harry no insistiese en llevarla hasta la puerta.

"Perfecto, porque tengo la intención de dejarte allí sana y salva. Hasta luego, Ginny, nos vemos mañana" -se despidió de la pelirroja con un saludo amistoso y agarró a la sanadora por el codo, llevándosela de allí sin darle tiempo ni de pestañear.

Durante el corto trayecto restante hasta su apartamento, Mina y Harry apenas intercambiaron palabra. Mina pensaba en qué lío se estaba metiendo, y Harry pensaba a su vez en cómo pedirle a la irascible sanadora una nueva cita sin que ella sacase su varita y le lanzase una imperdonable. Finalmente llegaron al un coqueto edificio de dos pisos con un acogedor jardincito.

"Es aquí" -dijo Gray sacándose los guantes y frotándose las manos para abrir la verja.

"Vale, ya lo hago yo" -la interrumpió Harry abriendo la entrada al jardín por ella.

"Oye, ya lo sé hacer yo solita¿sabes?" -refunfuñó la sanadora, molesta.

"No lo pongo en duda" -atajó Harry impertérrito. "Ha sido el mínimo gesto de galantería que se puede esperar en una cita".

"Escucha, Potter..." -suspiró la sanadora en un arranque de feminismo. ""Esto no ha sido una cita... he aceptado que nos tuteemos y que nos llamemos por el nombre, pero no que a partir de ahora seamos amigos"

"Claro que no" -aceptó Harry con una sonrisa desarmante. "Pero podríamos empezar por una segunda cena". Hacía mucho tiempo que una chica no le interesaba tanto como aquella, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

Gray entornó los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero algo le impulsaba a resistirse y hacer rabiar a Harry hasta resultar casi maleducada. Era como una alarma interna que le gritaba en todos los idiomas posibles "sal corriendo ahora que aún puedes".

"Ni lo sueñes, Potter, no habrá una segunda cena"

"¿Por qué?" -se limitó a preguntar el jefe de aurores.

"Porque... no" -vaciló la sanadora buscando un motivo contundente.

Harry se la quedó mirando fijamente.

"Buen motivo... ¿estás libre el viernes por la noche?" -insistió Harry.

"No..." -la sanadora dudó un momento-; "estoy de guardia". En realidad, el viernes era el día previsto para retirar los hechizos de hibernación a Hermione y ver cómo respondía... iba a pasarse todo el día y toda la noche metida en San Mungo.

"Entonces el sábado estarás libre" -volvió a atacar el auror. Sabía que la sanadora se había divertido con él en la cena, intuía que su compañía le resultaba agradable, pero también sabía que no se lo iba a poner fácil.

"No"

"Escucha, Mina..." -suspiró Harry intentando no perder la paciencia y atizarle a la sanadora con la varita. "Si realmente mi compañía no te agrada, no volveré a pedírtelo"

"Tu compañía no me agrada" -replicó ella cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo que era evidente que mentía.

"Bien"

Se quedaron de pie, frente a frente. Mientras Harry le sostenía la mirada fijamente, ella recurría a toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo mismo. Harry era un mago orgulloso, y en cualquier otra circunstancia se hubiera dado media vuelta y se hubiera aparecido en su casa, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se aproximó a Mina Gray, la tomó por los hombros, y la besó.

-------------------------

"¿Qué tal Eurídice?"

Nymphadora y Remus Lupin se encontraban en la cocina de su casa, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad antes de acostarse. Ella tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, y abrazaba con las manos una humeante taza de té. Remus, que ya había terminado la suya, estaba recostado en el respaldo de la silla, con las piernas cruzadas indolentemente, y una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

"Ya te he dicho que no pienso traumatizar a mi hija con un nombre horrible" -bufó la metamofomaga.

"Mi abuela se llamaba Eurídice... a mí me parece bonito"

"Sí, hombre, sí, y de segundo, Walburga, como la madre de Sirius¿eh?"

"Mmmmmm... no, Walburga me parece un poco fuerte... ¿y si es niño?"

"Podríamos llamarlo John... al fin y al cabo es tu segundo nombre"

"A mí me haría más ilusión ponerle Remus de segundo"

"Ni lo sueñes. Ni Remus ni Nymphadora"

"¿Orpheus?"

"Que Dios nos ampare..."

Remus sonrió con satisfacción. Le encantaba mortificar a su esposa sin que ella se diese cuenta de que bromeaba, y la elección del nombre de su futuro hijo le estaba dando mucho juego.

"¿Cuándo sabremos si es niño o niña?" -preguntó.

"No quiero saberlo" -zanjó Tonks resoplando. "Le quitaría toda la emoción de saber lo que te vas a encontrar"

"Curiosa idea" -observó Remus enarcando una ceja. "Sobre todo cuando no sabemos si lo que nos vamos a encontrar es un metamorfomago o un licántropo"

Tonks lo miró desafiante.

"¿Tanto te importaría?" -toda su precaución inicial cuando hablaba con Remus sobre su futuro hijo se había ido a paseo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Remus suspiró profundamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Si es metamorfomago no, al contrario, pero la licantropía es una enfermedad, Tonks, asúmelo de una vez" -resopló con impaciencia.

La auror más patosa del mundo mágico aferró con más fuerza la taza de té. Sabía que su marido tenía razón, pero se resistía a pensar en ello. Cuando el bebé naciese, no quería que nada enturbiase la felicidad que iban a sentir, así que no quería admitir que el hecho de que heredase la licantropía podía ser un problema.

"Sabemos lo que puede pasar, Remus, no nos va a pillar por sorpresa, y ahora hay poción matalobos... la niña contará con nosotros, y además tú puedes ayudarla muchísimo..."

El licántropo sonrió involuntariamente.

"¿Por qué una niña? Podría ser un niño... no es que me importe..." -se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada furibunda de su esposa.

"No lo sé... algo me dice que va a ser una niña, estoy completamente segura" -insistió la auror.

"Pues a mí me da la sensación de que va a ser un niño... mira tú por dónde" -la contradijo el licántropo con una sonrisilla malévola.

"La que está embarazada soy yo... supongo que eso me da una cierta autoridad¿no crees?" -Tonks se levantó y se aproximó a Remus, amenazándolo con el índice.

El ex-merodeador, que estaba columpiándose sobre las patas de atrás de su silla, se echó hacia delante de golpe, sorprendiendo a una auror que obviamente no se encontraba en alerta permanente. Desde que sabía que Tonks estaba embarazada, no sabía por qué, la encontraba francamente irresistible. La cogió por las caderas y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

"Será una niña preciosa, patosa y metamorfomaga, que se llamará como tú quieras" -declaró abrazándola por la cintura y dándole besos breves y ligeros por debajo del lóbulo de la oreja.

"¿Y si hereda la licantropía?" -acertó a preguntar Tonks mientras notaba un conocido cosquilleo por la espalda.

"Será una niña preciosa, patosa, metamorfomaga y licántropa, que se llamará como tú quieras" -insistió Remus empezando a acariciarla con suavidad. "¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir?"

Tonks consiguió asentir con la cabeza mientras se giraba para besar a Remus apasionadamente. Entre las hormonas revolucionadas de ella y las de él, les esperaba un embarazo agotador.

-------------------------

Mientras tanto, otra pareja tenía también las hormonas revolucionadas. A la sanadora Gray el beso de Harry la había tomado por sorpresa: como no se lo esperaba, no se resistió, y tanto su cuerpo como su mente respondieron automáticamente a algo que llevaba deseando toda la noche. En cuanto los labios de Harry acariciaron los suyos, sintió cómo las piernas dejaban de sostenerla, y le pasó los brazos tras el cuello, devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión que le ponía él. Entonces Harry soltó sus hombros y la abrazó por la cintura, aproximándola con suavidad.

Para los dos, fue como un estallido de calor, como tirarse de cabeza dentro de un horno. Y, al mismo tiempo, como una liberación.

A pesar de que el carácter independiente de la sanadora lo había atraído desde el principio, el recuerdo de Hermione seguía omnipresente en los pensamientos de Harry, aún después de haber visto en primera persona y con diáfana claridad cómo Hermione se soltaba de sus brazos y se lanzaba a los de Sirius. Por ese motivo no había admitido ante la sanadora, ni ante Remus, ni ante sí mismo, que su interés en la doctora Gray iba más allá que un deseo infantil de caerle bien. Mina Gray era el tipo de persona a la que su fama, su condición de salvador del mundo mágico y su elevado estatus social le traían sin cuidado, y eso le encantaba. Además, era fuerte, desenvuelta, y segura de sí misma. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos brillantes, unos labios llenos y cálidos y la expresividad con la que éstos acompañaban todos sus gestos no eran más que la guinda del pastel. Y el comprobar que aquellos labios lo besaban ahora con absoluta entrega estaba haciendo que una intensa oleada de deseo lo consumiese por dentro.

Mina, por su parte, ya no podía pensar en nada. Cuando notó que Harry interrumpía el beso y se separaba de ella unos centímetros, no hubiera podido elaborar una frase medianamente coherente. Abrió los ojos y vio los de Harry fijos en los suyos, mientras aquellos labios abrasadores se curvaban ahora en una incipiente sonrisa. Se sintió afrentada y humillada, pero cuando abrió la boca para soltarle un comentario cáustico, se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa no reflejaba burla, sino una increíble ternura. Harry la soltó y le cogió las manos entre las de él.

"Estás helada, y la culpa es mía por tenerte aquí a la intemperie" -se disculpó el auror mientras le calentaba las manos frías con las de él, cálidas y grandes. No dijo nada sobre las últimas palabras de ella, no se jactó ni se burló de que alguien que había dicho que no disfrutaba su compañía le devolviese el beso con tanto entusiasmo. Simplemente la miraba sin parar de sonreír levemente y le frotaba las manos con las suyas. Mina Gray no fue capaz ni de pestañear.

"Es tarde..." -fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

"Lo sé, y yo soy un desconsiderado. Tienes que dormir" -dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Podrías considerar otra vez lo de salir conmigo el sábado?" -le pidió con humildad.

El la mente de Mina Gray apareció un gigantesco cartel con letras luminosas que decía "ADORABLE".

"Eh... sí..." -consiguió balbucear.

"Mmmmmm... ¿Que sí lo podrías considerar o que sí saldrías conmigo?" -insistió el auror, disfrutando del estado de atontamiento de Gray.

"Eh... saldría contigo" -murmuró la sanadora. Se miró las manos. Harry las mantenía entre las suyas, y las acariciaba con delicadeza. Aquel gesto la turbó más que una caricia más íntima y volvió a hacer que las piernas le fallasen. Vaciló un poco y Harry soltó una de sus manos y la sujetó por la cintura.

"Tienes que descansar" -dijo con firmeza.

Mina dejó que la acompañase hasta la puerta y sacó energías Dios sabe de dónde para abrirla ella misma con un _alohomora_. La sanadora subió el peldaño de la entrada y una vez dentro se giró para despedirse de Harry. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca, los labios de Harry estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos, dándole un beso más breve y ligero que el anterior, pero con un grado de intimidad abrumador.

"Te enviaré una lechuza antes del sábado¿de acuerdo?" -propuso Harry.

Mina consiguió asentir con la cabeza, y gracias.

"Hasta el sábado entonces"

La sanadora respondió a su despedida y cerró la puerta. Una vez hecho esto, apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta e intentó calmarse.

No hace falta decir que no tuvo mucho éxito.

-----------------------

Unos nudillos llamaron delicadamente en la puerta de roble de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad, en el Ministerio de Magia.

"¿Sí?"

La puerta se entreabrió ligeramente.

"Señora Santorini, es el señor Potter"

Portia Santorini dejó sobre la mesa el informe que estaba leyendo y se recostó en la silla.

"Hágalo pasar, bloquee los accesos flu y que nadie nos moleste hasta que yo le llame"

"Enseguida, señora Santorini"

Cuando Harry Potter franqueó la entrada del despacho, observó con agrado cómo Santorini lo aguardaba de pie, con gesto amigable. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos y la jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad señaló a una pequeña mesa que había a un lado, con dos butacas.

"¿Ha pensado en la oferta que le hice, señor Potter?" -interrogó Santorini.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"He pensado mucho en su oferta, señora Santorini. Y he decidido aceptarla, aunque con algunas condiciones" -respondió.

Santorini hizo un gesto con la mano, como invitándolo a hablar.

"Necesito conocer cualquier intento de la OVA de actuar en contra de los aurores. También quiero que nuestras reuniones queden en el más estricto secreto. La informaré de cualquier expediente disciplinario que se le haga a un auror, y de las intromisiones de otras fracciones del ministerio en nuestro trabajo... y usted hará lo mismo..." -fue enumerando Harry.

Portia Santorini hizo un gesto de sobresalto.

"¿Quiere decir que...?" -comenzó. Al ver el gesto serio de Harry se interrumpió, no queriendo quedar como una idiota. "Entiendo... no es la primera vez que sucede, entonces..."

Harry suspiró.

"Siempre... siempre hay algún alto cargo del ministerio metiendo las narices en nuestro trabajo, o intentando sonsacar información a alguno de los aurores con menos experiencia. Quiero que usted se ocupe de que esto no suceda más"

"Pero... pero... yo no podría inmiscuirme en lo que hagan otros organismos del ministerio... yo..." -Santorini se calló y se quedó pensativa. Cierto era que teóricamente ella no podía meterse en los asuntos de otros, pero sabía (y Harry también) que alguien con un cargo tan algo como el suyo podía tener ojos y oídos por todo el ministerio, y que indirectamente sí podía asegurarle a Harry lo que éste le pedía. Claro que aquello tendría un precio político. "Puedo hacerme muchos enemigos con lo que usted me pide, señor Potter"

"Lo sé, señora Santorini, pero puede permitírselo. Sobre todo si se gana un amigo que no va a traicionarla" -replicó Harry con firmeza.

Santorini se levantó y se acercó a la cristalera que había en su despacho, con vistas a un jardín exuberante. En realidad no había tal jardín, claro, porque su oficina estaba bajo tierra, pero le gustaba aquel hechizo, que le hacía sentirse más libre y menos ahogada en aquel sótano. Reflexionó unos minutos, y Harry permaneció silencioso, mirándola. Finalmente, se volvió hacia el auror y asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, lealtad completa por las dos partes¿es eso lo que quiere?" -accedió.

"Sí, es exactamente eso" -confirmó Harry con seriedad.

"Podemos reunirnos en mi casa" -propuso Santorini. "Yo no podría ir a la suya sin llevar a toda mi escolta, y es más fácil que sea usted el que venga a la mía" -añadió ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry.

"¿No le molesta?" -le preguntó el auror. "Por invadir su privacidad, quiero decir..."

Portia Santorini hizo un gesto de varita y una bandeja de té apareció en la mesa. Sirvió dos tazas y le alcanzó una a Harry.

"Escúcheme bien, señor Potter, por si algún día le interesa aceptar algún cargo político... no, no me mire de esa forma, porque es posible que algún día sí le interese, y dé por seguro que algún día se lo ofrecerán..." -hizo una pausa y se volvió a sentar. "Como le decía, señor Potter, los políticos no tenemos vida privada..."

"Entonces, no me interesará nunca" -se reafirmó Harry con tozudez.

Para su sorpresa, Portia Santorini se rió abiertamente.

"Sí que le interesará, Harry... créame, una de mis cualidades es comprender bien a la gente, y a usted sí le interesará el mundo de la política... es sólo que todavía no... es demasiado joven para dejar la acción"

"Usted también es joven"

Santorini casi se atraganta con el té.

"Vaya, gracias por la galantería, pero a mí siempre me gustó más la política que la acción"

"Y a mí siempre me gustará más la acción que la política" -insistió Harry.

"Como usted diga, señor Potter..." -zanjó Santorini. "Pero en el futuro le recordaré sus palabras. Me gustaría que tuviésemos una reunión más larga y con más calma, en breve. Podríamos quedar este sábado en mi casa... ¿qué le parece?"

"Este sábado me será imposible" -la interrumpió Harry pensando en su cita con Mina. A pesar de que había intentado mantener una fachada de impecable profesionalidad desde que había entrado en el despacho de Santorini, sólo de pensar en la cita del sábado hizo que se pusiera súbitamente nervioso. "Es... yo... bueno, no podré porque tengo otro compromiso"

Portia Santorini sonrió como si supiese perfectamente en qué consistía el compromiso de Harry y asintió con la cabeza.

"No hay problema, podemos aplazarlo. Le mandaré una lechuza"

"Eh... sí, de acuerdo"

Dieron la reunión por finalizada, y la jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad lo acompañó a la puerta de su despacho. Cuando Harry se fue, ella se quedó un rato junto al ventanal, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la atractiva cabeza del señor Santorini, que apareció entre las llamas de la chimenea.

"Portia... he intentado hablarte hace un rato pero tenías la red flu bloqueada... ¿todo va bien?"

"Hola, querido" -lo saludó con afecto Santorini, aproximándose a la chimenea. "Sí, todo va perfectamente"

--------------------------

"Tan sólo puedo decirle que vamos a intentarlo, señor Black, no puedo darle garantías"

"¿Y si vuelve a agonizar, y si continúan las hemorragias?"

"Repetiremos los hechizos de hibernación y la mantendremos así más tiempo, señor Black. Tenemos que intentarlo"

Sirius se acarició ligeramente la mandíbula. La sanadora Gray quería intentar despertar a Hermione y ver si las casi dos semanas que llevaba bajo los múltiples hechizos de curación habían sido efectivas, pero él sentía pánico de que las cosas no saliesen bien.

"¿Está segura?"

"No" -respondió con firmeza la sanadora. "Por supuesto que no estoy segura, no sé cómo va a reaccionar, pero no podemos tenerla así por tiempo indefinido. Hay que interrumpir los hechizos, señor Black, y devolver sus constantes vitales a la normalidad durante al menos unas horas" -al ver la expresión de Sirius, el tono de Gray se dulcificó. "Tenemos que hacerlo, señor Black, y comprendo que quiera quedarse, pero no es necesario. Si hay novedades, le enviaremos inmediatamente una lechuza"

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"No, me quedaré aquí fuera. Tan sólo le pido que salga a informarme de vez en cuando de cómo va todo"

"Por supuesto, señor Black" -accedió la sanadora.

Después de ver cómo la sanadora desaparecía tras las puertas de la unidad de CIM, Sirius se sentó con los brazos cruzados y una expresión impasible. Miró a la silla donde estaba sentado, negó con la cabeza, sacó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo de confortabilidad. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

----------------------

"¡Sigue sangrando!"

"Ya lo veo, Wilkes" -replicó la sanadora Gray, cortante, mientras le lanzaba un hechizo de cicatrización a la herida que tenía Hermione en la cabeza.

En la unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Mágicos había bastante agitación. Varios sanadores revoloteaban alrededor de la camilla donde se encontraba Hermione. Los hechizos de hibernación ya estaban revertidos, pero la paciente no parecía estar respondiendo demasiado bien. El latido cardíaco era rápido e irregular, la respiración era superficial, y la piel tenía un color pálido nada esperanzador.

"Necesito poción cicatrizante¡rápido!"

Mientras Mina Gray lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, observaba con detenimiento el efecto que éstos tenían en Hermione. La auror empezaba a moverse ligeramente, respiraba cada vez peor y comenzaba a tener algo de sangre en las comisuras de la boca.

"¡Se nos está yendo!" -exclamó Gray con frustración. "Hay que hibernarla de nuevo"

-----------------------

**Hale, lo dejamos aquí. Ya que habéis esperado tanto, en este episodio pasan muchas cosas y además es largo, largo¿eh? Ya véis que nuestra querida sanadora Gray**** ha caído con todo el equipo en los brazos de Harry, que Tonks y Remus siguen felices y comiendo perdices, y que Hermione sigue debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte (lo siento, pero esta expresión me parece tan horrible que no puedo resistirme a ponerla) en la unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Mágicos de San Mungo. Y, para no dejarnos nada en el tintero, de nuevo aparece la misteriosa Portia Santorini, que de momento parece haberse salido con la suya. **

**Una cosilla: con respecto a la cena de Harry con Mina Gray, los términos que salen (**_pollo tandoori, rogan josh) _**son platos de la gastronomía hindú, y **_garam masala _**y** _curry_ **son mezclas de especias de la misma.**

**Y ahora la pregunta del millón¿cuándo vas a actualizar? Pues cuando pueda. Espero que pronto, pero todo depende de mi trabajo. De todos modos, sólo queda un capítulo, aunque si es muy largo lo voy a dividir en dos. El problema es que escribir cuando no se tiene tiempo, como los que también escribís sabéis, no consiste sólo en encontrar ese tiempo para sentarse frente al ordenador, sino que desde que te sientas hasta que consigues escribir algo decente pasa bastante tiempo, y el muso necesita horas y dedicación. Al menos mi muso, que es de un exigente que no os podéis hacer idea. **

**En fin, como siempre, la respuesta a los reviews la encontraréis en un review dirigido a mí misma. Muchísimas gracias a todos, y sobre todo a aquellos que sois constantes y dejáis review con cada capítulo. Un beso muy grande, y, para todos los que dejéis review con este chapter, podéis elegir entre lo siguiente: un Sirius en su más puro estilo merodeador, un Remus apasionado en los días previos a la luna llena, una Hermione que se ruboriza de forma encantadora cuando le soltáis un piropo, o una sanadora Gray peleona que se derrite ante un beso por sorpresa (por aquello de que, aunque pocos, también hay lectores chicos, je, je, je...).**

**Y para todos, como siempre, un beso enorme de chocolate relleno de mermelada de higos.**

**Lara**


	23. No hay mal que cien años dure

Disclaimer: No soy J. K. Rowling, pero os aseguro que cuando le echo un ojo a mi cuenta corriente no me importaría nada serlo. 

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bueno, chicos y chicas: ****hace muy poco que tenemos en nuestras manos, recién salido del horno, el libro 7. No sé si a todo el mundo le ha pasado, pero yo he notado una impaciencia feroz, y he necesitado engullir fics, uno tras otro, para controlar esta ansiedad de "harrynoticias". Como os decía en el capítulo anterior, realmente no tengo tiempo para nada, pero he hecho un esfuerzo de locos para actualizar; pretendía hacerlo antes de que saliese el libro 7, más que nada porque serviría de aperitivo antes de conocer el final de la saga. No ha podido ser, pero espero que a pesar de todo disfrutéis leyendo este capítulo. **

**Como la historia se aleja bastante de los libros originales, tanto da que sepamos el final o no. Yo me he leído el final y el epílogo, y algún capítulo suelto por el medio, y... bueno... sigo quedándome con los cinco primeros libros. Pero para mí, lo realmente genial de los libros de HP es que han creado un universo bastante completo (y complejo), y que de ahí pueden salir millones de fics, algunos de los cuales me gustan más que la historia original. Aprovechando esto, voy a hacer un pequeño comentario con respecto a algún review: los fics utilizan a los personajes originales y a la trama original, y la transforman. No me gustan demasiado los fics que se alejan en exceso de los caracteres originales, pero si te limitas a hacerlos muy muy parecidos, lo único que haces es copiar a Rowling, sin aportar nada nuevo. Quiero decir con esto, que como autora de fics, voy a cambiar, de algún modo, la personalidad de los protagonistas, y tengo derecho a hacerlo. Puede que a alguien no le guste cómo describo a Ginny en mi fic, pero es que a mí tampoco me usta el personaje de Rowling, así que la describo como yo creo que es(y como me parece que evolucionará con los años): una borde. Es una opinión, todos tenéis derecho a tener la vuestra, pero no admito críticas en plan "Ginny no es así". Para mí sí, y así la describo. Si a vosotros os parece que es la perfección hecha mujer, pues me parece bien. A ver, que esto es un fic, no un debate parlamentario...**

**En fin, como recordaréis, habíamos dejado a Hermione en San Mungo, mientras los sanadores intentaban, sin demasiado éxito, despertarla. Harry ha decidido colaborar con Santorini, y a su vez (tiene tiempo para todo, el chico) ha salido a cenar a la arisca doctora Gray e incluso ha conseguido de ella un beso apasionado sin que le lanzase ninguna imperdonable. Sirius sigue desesperado por el estado de Hermione pero, ironías de la vida, ha conseguido sin proponérselo que el padre de ella lo acepte al fin. Mientras tanto, Remus y Tonks siguen inmersos en la dulce espera de su primer retoño.**

**Bueno, y ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena y que os guste a todos. No es el último capítulo, pero sí el desenlace real de la historia. Me da muchísima pena llegar hasta este punto, pero es que ya no puedo más; me gustaría alargar más la historia (y creo que aún se le podría sacar más jugo), pero los personajes necesitan un respiro ya, y además realmente no tengo tiempo para nada. Así que con todos ustedes...**

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo ****22: No hay mal que cien años dure.**

"¿Cuándo volverán a intentarlo?"

"Dentro de dos semanas, aproximadamente... veamos..." -la sanadora Gray consultó sus notas.

"Dentro de dos semanas será Nochebuena" -le aclaró Sirius.

La sanadora levantó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente. Tenía una expresión de desencanto aproximadamente igual a la de Sirius.

"Si todo va bien, será un buen regalo de Navidad"

El animago asintió con seriedad.

"Si todo va bien" -repitió.

"No puedo prometerle nada"

"Ya lo sé"

Los dos se quedaron unos segundos inmersos en un silencio de frustración y desesperanza. En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos por los pasillos de San Mungo.

"¡Sirius!"

El animago saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Harry y a Remus. Mina Gray evitó mirarlos directamente, aunque los saludó con aséptica cortesía.

"Señor Lupin... Potter... en fin, señor Black, todavía voy a estar un rato por aquí antes de marcharme a casa. No pierda el ánimo: no hemos conseguido lo que queríamos, pero Hermione sigue viva y eso es lo importante. Ya le he dicho lo que pienso, y espero que mis expectativas se cumplan. El sanador McKnife estará hoy a cargo de su esposa y saldrá a informarle al mediodía. Nos veremos mañana..."

Sirius asintió y se despidió de ella estrechándole la mano. La sanadora miró fugazmente a los recién llegados para desaparecer rápidamente por las puertas metálicas de la unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Mágicos. Remus y Harry se miraron durante una fracción de segundo.

"¿Cómo ha ido todo?" -preguntó el licántropo.

Sirius suspiró profundamente.

"No han conseguido despertarla, o lo han conseguido pero sigue igual que estaba, así que han tenido que volver a hibernarla. Van a esperar otras dos semanas antes de revertir los hechizos de nuevo. La doctora Gray dice que aunque ha vuelto a tener hemorragias y a respirar con dificultad, ella cree que el hecho de que no haya empeorado ya es buena señal" -se pasó la mano por el pelo, con frustración-, "pero yo no soy tan optimista como ella"

"Vamos, Sirius, no creo que te lo diga sólo para animarte" -repuso Harry.

Su padrino lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé" -respondió. "Voy a dar una vuelta con la moto" -soltó de golpe, dejándolos allí, sorprendidos-, "necesito largarme un rato"

"Pero..." -empezó Harry viéndolo alejarse por el pasillo. Remus le puso la mano en el hombro y, cuando el joven Potter lo miró, el licántropo negó con la cabeza. Conocía lo bastante bien al animago como para saber que su increíble autocontrol estaba empezando a tambalearse.

"Es el estilo de Sirius" -le explicó. "Cuando estaba demasiado superado por los acontecimientos se largaba por ahí con la moto, y tardaba un par de días en aparecer"

Harry permaneció quieto, mirando al pasillo donde ya había desaparecido la figura del animago.

"¿Te refieres a la muerte de mis padres?"

Remus se quedó callado unos momentos.

"No... me refiero a tantas otras muertes... escucha, Harry... vamos a tomarnos un café; Tonks y los demás no tardarán mucho en llegar, y me gustaría contarte algunas cosas sobre la primera guerra..."

Harry asintió y siguió al licátropo, rumiando sus propios pensamientos, que iban desde el estado crítico de Hermione a la reacción de Sirius, pasando por cierta sanadora cabezota que lo había recibido con una frialdad que dejaba corto al dementor más aguerrido.

------------------------------

Ginny Weasley no había sido nunca una niña mimada por sus padres o sus hermanos mayores; por lo tanto, su hermano Ronald no podía comprender cómo siendo la menor de siete hermanos podía tener semejante tendencia a las diferentes variantes que podían describirse entre el berrinche y la pataleta. Harry le había contado a Ron cómo había ido su cena con la sanadora Gray (incluyendo, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, el hecho de que se habían besado), y, con la mayor inocencia del mundo, cómo se habían encontrado con Ginny cuando el jefe de aurores acompañaba a casa a la sanadora; la pelirroja había ido dejando caer, desde entonces, algún comentario velado sobre la incompetencia de Gray. Ron sabía que Harry era un hacha en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero una absoluta nulidad en cuanto a psicología femenina, y aunque el pelirrojo tampoco es que pudiese dar conferencias sobre el asunto, sí conocía bastante bien a las mujeres de su familia. Así que Ronald Billius Weasley, amigo fiel donde los haya, decidió anteponer la tranquilidad de Harry a su lealtad como hermano, y de camino a San Mungo tanteó el terreno con Ginny.

"¿Qué tal la cena con Luna el otro día?"

La pelirroja hizo un gesto de estar pensando hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que le preguntaba su hermano.

"Ah... bien... bueno, como siempre, ya sabes cómo es Luna..." -respondió. Si su hermano pensaba que iba a caer tan fácilmente en la trampa, es que no la conocía demasiado bien.

"Me dijo Harry que te lo encontraste..." -atacó Ron a bocajarro.

Ginny se retorció visiblemente incómoda.

"Sí, iba con la sanadora esa que está tratando a Hermione... supongo que se encontrarían por casualidad" -terció la pelirroja.

"Sí, claro... oye, Ginny... Harry es un buen tío... lo ha pasado mal con todo este rollo del viaje al pasado de Hermione, y está hecho polvo desde que la encontró en Malfoy Hall medio muerta... déjalo en paz¿quieres?" -solicitó con su tacto y delicadeza característicos.

"Pues para estar tan hecho polvo, bien que se lo pasaba por la calle, con esa Gray" -replicó Ginny entrando al trapo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos, durante los cuales los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Ginny enrojeciendo al saberse pillada y Ron respirando profundamente, viendo cómo sus sospechas se veían confirmadas.

"Ronald Billius Weasley..." -comenzó Ginny mientras la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.

"Eh, para, para... no me das miedo llamándome por mi nombre completo, que no eres mamá..." -zanjó Ron con un gesto. "Ya no tenemos quince años, Ginny, tú tuviste tu oportunidad con Harry en el colegio, y la cosa no funcionó... ahora no intentes estropearle las cosas..."

Ginny se quedó parada en el sitio, visiblemente cabreada.

"Yo no intento estropearle nada a Harry, Ron" -matizó. "Precisamente mi intención era intentar ayudarlo a sobrellevar lo de Hermione, pero..." -la pelirroja se interrumpió al captar la mirada incrédula de su hermano. "¿Tanto te cuesta creer que realmente le tenga cariño a Harry y que crea que va a ser feliz conmigo?" -preguntó dolida.

La mirada de Ron se dulcificó un poco.

"Ginny, por supuesto que no creo que quieras nada malo para Harry..." -accedió el pelirrojo. "Pero te conozco... y tú conoces demasiado bien a Harry. Vas a hacer todo lo posible por que se fije en ti otra vez, y no digo que no lo consigas, pero..."

"¿Pero qué?" -preguntó Ginny algo más calmada.

"Pero creo que Harry ya ha encontrado a otra persona, y yo me alegro de que se olvide de Hermione" -concluyó Ron.

"¿Me estás diciendo que tú...?" -insinuó la pelirroja con una ceja enarcada.

"Ya vale, Ginny" -atajó Ron con gesto de desagrado. "Hermione me gustó cuando era un crío, igual que yo a ella, pero aquello no pasó de ahí. Ahora todos somos adultos, Hermione está casada con Sirius, y Harry ya debería haber aceptado esto hace tiempo. Y tú deberías aceptar que Harry ya está fuera de tu alcance... no voy a volver a repetírtelo, Ginny" -insistió Ron al ver que su hermana preparaba una réplica furiosa. "Ya eres mayorcita, tú sabrás lo que haces"

"Podría intentarlo con Harry si esa Gray no se hubiera metido en medio" -replicó Ginny.

"Esa Gray no se ha metido en medio de nada" -aclaró Ron soltando varias palabras malsonantes, exasperado ante la terquedad de su hermana. "Ginny, no os conoce de nada, no sabe casi nada del pasado de Harry, y..."

"¿Que no sabe nada? Todo el mundo sabe cosas sobre Harry, Ron... es el que derrotó a Voldemort" -exclamó ante el escalofrío de Ron-; "es imposible que ella ignore todas esas cosas, y que sea indiferente al hecho de que Harry es un héroe"

Ron se quedó mirando a su hermana unos segundos. La adoraba, volvería a bajar a la guarida del basilisco a salvarla sin pensarlo un segundo, y sabía que ella haría lo mismo por cualquiera de sus hermanos, pero no era capaz de comprender el funcionamiento de aquella cabecita. Él y Hermione siempre habían separado al Harry amigo del Harry héroe; desde el principio había sido para ellos algo natural. Sabía que Hermione hubiera sido mucho más feliz si Harry hubiese sido un mago normal, sin todo aquel peso de la profecía sobre sus hombros, sin la carga de vencer a Vol... bueno, al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, algún día... Tanto Hermione como él consideraban a Harry como un hermano, y todo aquel rollo de "el-niño-que-vivió" no era sino un estorbo. Él pasaba más del tema, pero Hermione siempre había intentado por todos los medios que Harry se viese a sí mismo tal y como lo veía ella, como un chico normal, y que se olvidase, en la medida de lo posible, de que estaba metido en contra de su voluntad en aquella lucha estúpida por el poder.

Pero para Ginny, Harry era, indefectiblemente, El Elegido. Aunque no era la fama lo que le atraía de él, era incapaz de separar al hombre del héroe. Ron se preguntaba qué hubiese hecho Ginny si un buen día se hubiese demostrado que todo era un error y que el auténtico protagonista de la profecía era Neville. Para Ron, Ginny se había enamorado del símbolo, no del joven mago huérfano y solitario que necesitaba a gritos una familia que lo quisiese incondicionalmente pero que le tirase de las orejas cuando se lo merecía.

Ron pensaba, en el fondo, que Hermione hubiera sido la novia ideal para Harry, porque ella sí podía darle afecto sin sentirse impresionada por su aureola heroica, pero Sirius se había enamorado de ella, Hermione le correspondía, y para Ron, cuyo grado de complejidad emocional estaba cercano a la ameba, no había nada más sagrado que la lealtad. Luego, Hermione estaba descartada.

Pero esa Gray prometía mucho.

Ron no estaba preocupado por la soledad sentimental de Harry. Si no encontraba una novia adecuada, no pasaba nada, él mismo estaba soltero y sin pareja en aquel momento. Pero Harry le había confesado, no sin cierto sentimiento de culpa ahora que Hermione estaba inconsciente en San Mungo, que Mina Gray le gustaba, y Ron creía leer entre líneas que le gustaba mucho. Aquello tenía buena pinta.

Suspiró profundamente.

Si su hermana no se metía en medio, claro está.

----------------------------------------

"Me decías que Sirius no había reaccionado así cuando murieron mis padres" -reinició el tema Harry, dándole un sorbo a su café.

"Cuando sucedió lo de James y Lily, todo fue demasiado rápido... Sirius se marchó corriendo al valle de Godric... iba a buscarte a ti, a reclamar sus derechos de padrino y llevarte con él, aunque todos pensamos..." -el licántropo no pudo seguir, su mente invadida por recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

"Pensasteis que iba a rematarme" -completó Harry.

Remus asintió.

"El comportamiento de Sirius, tan sorprendente como el de hoy, no ayudó mucho a creer en su inocencia cuando Pettigrew fingió su muerte. Parecía indiferente a la muerte de James y de Lily, aunque yo debía haber sabido que esa aparente indiferencia no era más que su peculiar manera de sobrellevar el dolor..." -le explicó a Harry.

"Siempre ha habido algo que me ha sorprendido mucho de toda aquella historia" -dijo Harry mirando fijamente al licántropo. "Por todo lo que me habéis contado, y por las cosas que hicisteis juntos... tengo una imagen de ti, de Sirius y de mi padre como amigos inseparables... por eso no entiendo demasiado bien que tanto Sirius como tú pensaseis que el otro podía ser un traidor..."

Remus acabó su café y asintió lentamente.

"Te refieres a _Los Merodeadores_... sí, éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero tienes que pensar que cuando tus padres fueron asesinados ya no estábamos en el colegio... mientras estábamos en Hogwarts todavía conservábamos la inocencia... cuatro amigos eternos... los cuatro diferentes, pero siempre juntos, protegiéndonos y cubriéndonos las espaldas... incluso Peter era un amigo excelente, capaz de la mayor de las mentiras para salvarnos de las broncas de McGonagall... pero cuando murieron tus padres ya éramos adultos, estábamos en la Orden y habían pasado muchas cosas..."

"¿Qué cosas?" -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Estábamos en plena guerra" -le respondió Remus. "Aurores cualificados aparecían asesinados todos los días en enfrentamientos directos, pero los miembros de la Orden, que teóricamente era una organización secreta, también caían como chinches. Todo apuntaba a que había un traidor, y empezábamos a estar todos paranoicos. Los Bones fueron asesinados en su casa, por alguien a quien indudablemente le habían abierto la puerta, por ejemplo. Los cuatro merodeadores seguíamos siendo grandes amigos, pero teníamos nuevas relaciones, sobre todo en la Orden. Sirius había hecho una gran amistad con los Prewett y con Marlene McKinnon. Sin embargo, cuando los asesinaron, Sirius se limitó a quedarse callado sin decir nada y desaparecer unos cuantos días por ahí, con su moto"

"¿Así, sin más?" -preguntó Harry sorprendido ante la actitud de su padrino.

Remus asintió lentamente.

"A James no le gustaba nada esa forma de comportarse de Sirius. Estábamos todos muy nerviosos, y tu padre y Sirius estaban tan unidos que lo pagaban uno con el otro. En una reunión, James acusó a Sirius de indiferencia, y Sirius le soltó que a lo mejor tendría que pensar en seguir los pasos de su hermano Regulus, o una barbaridad parecida"

"No puedo creerlo" -murmuró Harry, que siempre había tenido la imagen de una amistad fraternal e inamovible entre su padre y su padrino.

"Por supuesto, era tan sólo una de las habituales salidas de tono de Sirius... ahora está mucho más sosegado, pero cuando era más joven era un saco de hormonas... en todos los sentidos..." -explicó Remus con una sonrisa. "Tu padre sabía perfectamente que Sirius se había vuelto medio loco de dolor con la muerte de los Prewett y McKinnon, pero estaba irritable, preocupado hasta la desesperación por ti y por tu madre, sabiendo que Voldemort estaba detrás de vosotros... y sabía perfectamente cómo darle donde más le dolía. Le replicó que no le extrañaría nada que un Black siguiese la tradición familiar..."

Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, imaginándose la escena con claridad meridiana.

"Sí, a mí también me chirrían los dientes cuando me acuerdo" -confirmó Remus con una mueca. "Yo era amigo de los dos, sabía que se querían como hermanos de sangre, y no podía creerme que estuviesen allí, soltándose todas aquellas lindezas... hasta Moody tuvo que poner orden. Sirius se largó absolutamente furioso, no apareció en varios días, y poco después fue cuando sucedió todo..."

"¿Y Peter ya era el guardián de mis padres?" -acertó a preguntar Harry.

Remus asintió.

"Sí, claro, pero yo no lo sabía. Mi instinto me decía que era imposible que Sirius traicionase a tu padre, pero tanto los hechos como su actitud lo señalaban a él. A pesar de mi expediente, yo había tenido muchos problemas para encontrar trabajo, y sólo podía encontrar tareas mal pagadas y poco cualificadas... estaba frustrado, nada salía como yo me lo había esperado, el mundo perfecto de Hogwarts se iba desmoronando poco a poco, y tampoco es que estuviese de muy buen humor. Aún encima, los miembros de la Orden estaban siendo asesinados delante de nuestras narices, sin que aparentemente consiguiésemos avanzar nada. Todo era frustrante y deprimente. Me fui alejando de James y de Sirius, inconscientemente..."

"Y Sirius pensó que tú podías ser el traidor..." -sugirió Harry.

"No sé si fue Sirius o si fue James, Sirius nunca quiso contármelo" -matizó Remus. De lo que estoy absolutamente seguro es de que tu madre nunca sospechó de mí"

Harry hesitó un momento, algo incómodo.

"¿Erais muy amigos?" -atinó a preguntar.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

"Los mejores amigos, pero nada más, no pienses cosas raras" -se apresuró a aclarar. "Sobre todo porque James me hubiera matado, pero además Lily siempre fue la chica de James para nosotros, aún cuando no le hacía ni caso... ella y yo éramos prefectos, y se desesperaba cuando yo me negaba a quitarles puntos a James y a Sirius cuando hacían alguna de las suyas..."

Harry pensó con nostalgia que su madre debía haber sido muy parecida a Hermione.

"Los años de Hogwarts fueron realmente felices, Harry, pero cuando salimos y nos enfrentamos al mundo real, las cosas cambiaron considerablemente. Éramos muy jóvenes y aquello nos quedaba un poco grande. Voldemort y sus mortífagos tenían un poder increíble y eran muy numerosos, James estaba mortalmente preocupado por su familia y Sirius tenía que pelear a muerte contra miembros de la suya... no teníamos formación como aurores... tienes que entender que las cosas no eran fáciles..."

Harry se quedó mirando a Remus durante unos segundos, pensativo. No, indudablemente las cosas no habían sido fáciles para él ni para Sirius, que además había sido acusado injustamente de asesinar a su mejor amigo y a su esposa. Encerrado en Azkaban durante doce años, incapaz de vengarse del falso amigo que los había vendido a Voldemort, e incapaz de poder disculparse con el otro amigo a quien había considerado el verdadero traidor... la vida había sido un asco para Sirius Black, que ahora que parecía haber encontrado la felicidad la veía peligrar ostensiblemente. De repente, se sintió terriblemente culpable por haberse inmiscuido en su relación con Hermione.

"He sido un imbécil" -constató de repente.

Remus sonrió ligeramente, como si supiese a qué se refería.

"Todos hemos sido unos imbéciles, alguna vez" -matizó. "Incluyendo a Sirius. Lo importante es darse cuenta y rectificar"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

----------------------------

Tonks y los hermanos Weasley llegaron un buen rato más tarde, a tiempo para escuchar de labios del sanador McKnife que no había habido cambios en la paciente. Sirius seguía sin aparecer, y el grupo abandonó San Mungo cuando el débil sol de diciembre brillaba bien alto en el cielo.

Ginny y Tonks iban hablando animadamente, la segunda engullendo las ancas de una rana de chocolate. Remus, Harry y Ron iban detrás de ellas, el licántropo y el pelirrojo enzarzados en una conversación sobre el estado de Hermione, y Harry callado y cabizbajo, rumiando lo que le había estado contando Remus. Cuando salían por la puerta, vieron que en una de las chimeneas del vestíbulo de San Mungo, una agotada sanadora hacía cola para volver a su casa. Ginny y Tonks no se dieron cuenta, pero Ron le dio un codazo a Harry que casi le hace saltar el hígado a través de las costillas. El joven auror había intercambiado mensajes a través de Hegwitt el día anterior con la sanadora, y habían acordado que iría a buscarla a su casa aquella tarde, pero el frío recibimiento de Mina le había hecho pensar que quizás ella había cambiado de opinión. Se quedó parado durante unos segundos, acompañado por Ron, que lo miraba como si le hubieran lanzado un _confundus_, y por un curioso Remus, que era testigo de su vacilación con socarrona expectación.

"¡Chicos, qué hacéis ahí...! ...Ah..."

La voz de Tonks resonó en el vestíbulo, ahogándose cuando comprendió qué era lo que había dejado paralizado a Harry. El joven auror se distanció finalmente de sus amigos y se acercó a la ojerosa sanadora, que era ignorante de cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando Harry llegó hasta ella, Mina giró bruscamente la cabeza y lo vio.

"Ah... hola, señor Potter" -lo saludó con más bien poco entusiasmo, mientras se dirigía al resto del grupo con un gesto de cabeza. "Ya me iba a casa. El sanador McKnife está ahora a cargo de..."

"Sí, lo sé" -la interrumpió él en voz apenas audible. "Sólo quería saber si hay algún cambio con respecto a esta tarde" -le preguntó esbozando una ligera sonrisa cortés.

Mina se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Con el rabillo del ojo veía cómo los acompañantes de Harry observaban sus movimientos con el aliento contenido, especialmente aquella pelirroja que parecía dispuesta a sacarle los ojos con la varita. Reunió todo el autocontrol que le quedaba en la reserva después de una noche como aquella, y se limitó a negar con la cabeza, intentando por todos los medios no ponerse colorada.

Harry asintió.

"Ocho y media, entonces"

Mina lo observó alejarse hacia sus amigos, que lo recibieron con una indiferencia más falsa que un galeón de cobre, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la chimenea.

El hecho de que la red flu la enviase a veinte manzanas de su casa no tenía nada que ver con aquel breve encuentro, sino con la saturación de la red a hora punta.

----------------------

Cuando, esa tarde, sonó el timbre de su puerta, la doctora Gray bajó las escaleras lo más tranquila que pudo, respiró profundamente y la abrió. Allí, de pie, estaba el salvador del mundo mágico. Iba vestido de forma informal, con un polo de manga larga de un azul profundo que contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel pálida y su cabello negro. Estaba muy serio, aunque en los ojos le bailaba una sonrisa apenas controlada.

"Así que Potter..." -se limitó a decir.

Mina se mordió el labio inferior. Verlo en San Mungo la había hecho sentir tan vulnerable...

"No pensarías que iba a lanzarme a tus brazos y besarte en cuanto te viese¿verdad?" -repuso la sanadora sin acercarse a él, en el mismo tono serio del joven auror.

"Me hubiera parecido una idea brillante" -constató Harry sin moverse ni un milímetro.

"No lo dudo. Pero no muy profesional. Sobre todo en público, en mi lugar de trabajo y con un familiar de mi paciente" -puntualizó Mina.

"Ahora no estamos en público" -constató el joven suavizando el tono.

Mira miró a su alrededor con gesto pensativo.

"Bueno, técnicamente estamos en plena calle... podría decirse que sí estamos en un lugar público" -matizó.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, la sonrisa iluminando completamente su expresión, y lentamente, como si quisiese dejarle todo el tiempo del mundo por si quería cambiar de opinión, dio un paso adelante, sujetó a Mina del codo con exquisita delicadeza, y entró con ella en el vestíbulo de la casa. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se quedó mirando a la sanadora durante unos instantes, antes de colocarle la palma de la mano en la mandíbula, atraerla hacia sí con una lentitud que a ella le pareció deliciosa y cubrir sus labios con los suyos, en un beso tierno y suave, casi un mero roce.

"¿Potter...?" -repitió separándose de ella unos centímetros.

"Eh... hummmm..." -Mina no recordaba en aquel momento quién era aquel Potter del que le hablaba, mientras Harry la atraía de nuevo y reiniciaba el beso. El cosquilleo de los labios se le extendía por todo el cuerpo, y pronto la caricia dejó de ser suficiente. Le deslizó los brazos tras el cuello y se acercó más a él, con una ansiedad creciente, profundizando el beso.

"Mina..." -susurró Harry separándola y apoyando la frente en la de ella. "¿Ha cambiado algo desde la semana pasada o ha sido simplemente que te has sentido incómoda al verme en San Mungo?"

La sanadora asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Sí a lo primero o a lo segundo?" -volvió a preguntar Harry con tono divertido.

Mina suspiró profundamente.

"Vamos a dar un paseo. Necesitamos hablar un momento"

Harry aceptó de buena gana. Él también necesitaba hablar de algo importante.

----------------------

"Sabía que te encontraría por aquí"

Sirius se dio la vuelta lentamente. Estaba sentado en una roca, en lo alto de una de las escarpadas lomas que rodeaban el valle de Godric. Se giró de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

"Harry se quedó preocupado" -le explicó Remus dejando su escoba a un lado y sentándose junto a él.

"No tiene por qué estarlo. Necesitaba estar solo" -replicó el animago con tranquilidad.

"Ya, pero le ha sorprendido" -insistió el licántropo. "Sirius, sabes que lo último que Harry hubiera pretendido..."

"Ya lo sé, no me digas nada" -lo cortó el animago. "No me he ido porque esté molesto con Harry. He venido a pensar qué voy a hacer si Hermione se muere" -soltó a bocajarro.

Remus contuvo la respiración. En las reuniones del grupo de Moody se había obviado el tema en todo momento, dando todos por sentado que Hermione se recuperaría. Pero era obvio que la muerte de Hermione era algo que podía ocurrir, y sabía que Sirius, que tenía un cierto pesimismo natural, pensaba en ello a todas horas.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" -acertó a preguntar.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, de nuevo.

"No lo sé. Irme, desde luego..."

"¿Adónde?"

"Tampoco lo sé. A cualquier lado, supongo... pero no voy a seguir con mi vida habitual como si nada hubiera pasado. No podría veros a todos, todos los días, y no verla a ella allí, o volver a casa cada tarde y no encontrarla... simplemente no lo soportaría, Remus. No sería capaz de vivir en aquella casa, solo, con todo recordándome a ella..."

Remus se maravillaba de lo tranquilo y sereno que parecía Sirius, de lo tranquilo y sereno que había parecido en todo momento de las dos semanas que Hermione llevaba inconsciente en San Mungo, y se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado tan devastadoramente desesperado. Ese férreo autocontrol sólo significaba que estaba al límite. Al límite del sufrimiento y de las pérdidas. Si la vida de Remus había sido una pesadilla hasta el final de la segunda guerra, la de Sirius no se quedaba demasiado atrás.

"Hermione te quiere" -le dijo, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo sé. Me lo dijo antes de desmayarse, después de que Harry la encontrase en los sótanos de Prince Hall" -el animago recordó algo y se quedó mirando a su amigo-; "pero tú no estabas allí..."

"No, me lo contó Ron. Pero Hermione habló conmigo antes de que la secuestrasen, después de vuestro encuentro en San Mungo" -hizo una pausa, mientras Sirius asentía lentamente con la cabeza. "Me confesó lo que sentía, y que había decidido, finalmente, seguir contigo. Todavía estaba confusa sobre cómo llevar las cosas, sobre todo con respecto a Harry, y por eso había reaccionado de forma tan fría contigo, pero era evidente lo que siente por ti"

Sirius no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione lo amaba, lo había sentido dolorosamente cuando se había aferrado a él y prácticamente lo había gritado delante de todos, casi inconsciente. Y eso hacía la situación todavía más dolorosa. Recuperarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, para perderla de nuevo.

"¿Entenderás que me marche?" -se limitó a preguntar.

"Por supuesto" -zanjó Remus con un gesto. "Pero ninguno de nosotros cree que Hermione vaya a..." -se interrumpió, incapaz de pronunciar toda la frase.

Sirius lo miró con gesto seco.

"Remus, tú precisamente negando la evidencia..."

"Sirius, la sanadora Gray te ha dado esperanzas... te ha dicho que no ha empeorado... no le han lanzado un _avada_... simplemente su estado es grave, pero estoy seguro de que..."

"Ya sé que todos estáis asumiendo que Hermione va a recuperarse, Remus, pero yo la veo todos los días, allí, como muerta... y te aseguro que yo sí que no estoy seguro de nada..."

Remus no dijo nada. Era cierto que todos estaban asumiendo inconscientemente que Hermione se iba a recuperar, y quizás Sirius tenía razón en lo de que estaban negando la realidad, pero su cabeza se negaba a aceptar que Hermione podía no sobrevivir. Sería un golpe demasiado duro para todos, pero especialmente para Sirius. Remus no creía, sinceramente, que el animago pudiese soportar una pérdida más.

-----------------------

"¿Por aquí?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"¿No te gustan los picnics?"

"Nunca había ido de picnic a Kensington Gardens, la verdad..." -respondió una relajada sanadora Gray.

"Para todo hay una primera vez..." -repuso Harry. Mientras se sentaba en la hierba y deshacía discretamente con la varita el hechizo de reducción que había aplicado a la cesta de picnic, se dio cuenta de que Mina tenía las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. "Antes de que saques ese tema del que quieres hablarme, yo también tengo que decirte algo..."

"Soy toda oídos" -replicó ella curioseando en las apetecibles viandas.

"Se trata de Hermione" -le advirtió el jefe de aurores mientras ella se ponía tensa otra vez. "Ya sé que habíamos quedado en que no hablaríamos de ella, pero me gustaría saber si le estás dando a Sirius toda la información o si la estás suavizando. Sirius cree que no eres tan optimista como pareces"

Mina lo miró fijamente.

"No suelo suavizar las malas noticias" -le explicó, seria. "Lo que le he dicho es lo que hay. Es verdad que Hermione no ha respondido a nuestro intento de revertir la hibernación, pero todavía tenemos tiempo, y tengo la..." -vaciló-; "...tengo la intuición de que las cosas van a salir bien. Pero no le he dicho esto a Sirius porque no quiero que se haga falsas expectativas"

Harry asintió sin mirarla y repartió el fiambre en ambos platos.

"O sea que crees que se va a recuperar" -insistió.

Mina le levantó el mentón con la mano e hizo que la mirase a los ojos.

"Escúchame bien, Harry... si le dices algo de esto a Black haré que escupas pus de bubotubérculo durante meses"

El joven Potter no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Amenazar con lanzar un maleficio al auror mejor preparado del mundo mágico...

"Vale, veo que no te impresiona... pues si le dices algo a Black te lanzaré un hechizo de castración cuando estés desprevenido..."

A Harry se le congeló la sonrisa. Sobre todo porque esperaba que de ahora en adelante la sanadora Gray tuviese innumerables oportunidades de pillarlo desprevenido.

"No voy a decirle nada a Sirius, por supuesto. Si me conocieses mejor me sentiría ofendido por la sugerencia, pero como realmente hace poco que nos conocemos, te diré que jamás he traicionado la confianza de nadie" -le dijo con tono sereno.

Mina se lo pensó un momento y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, sé lo importante que es Hermione para ti, y por eso voy a decírtelo: sí creo que Hermione va a mejorar, pero no tengo ninguna evidencia... es sólo... no sé... lo lógico hubiera sido que fuésemos incapaces incluso de hibernarla otra vez... el hecho de que no se haya deteriorado más me hace pensar en que las cosas irán mejor..." -le explicó con frustración. "No puedo decirle esto al señor Black porque no estoy segura, y no quiero darle unas esperanzas que luego vayan a derrumbarse ante sus narices"

Harry comprendió lo que ella quería decir, aunque cayó en la cuenta de algo que ella había dicho.

"¿Cómo sabes que Hermione es muy importante para mí?"

La sanadora le hincó el diente a un sándwich de rosbif con pepinillos.

"Bueno, creo que estar enamorado de ella la convierte automáticamente en alguien lo suficientemente importante¿no te parece?" -repuso ella destilando absoluta indiferencia.

Harry se atragantó con su sándwich y tuvo que recurrir al zumo de calabaza para sacarse las migas de la garganta.

"¿Que yo...? Pero... ¿tú cómo... quién...?"

Mina Gray sonrió dulcemente.

"El otro día me encontré con tu amiga, la pelirroja, cuando salía del hospital... el caso es que me saludó con bastante amabilidad, me explicó que había quedado con su hermano para ver a Hermione, y dejó caer... algunas cosillas sobre vosotros..." -explicó de forma pausada.

"¿Qué cosillas?" -preguntó Harry con un tono acerado que se acercaba peligrosamente al que utilizaba en los interrogatorios.

Mina se echo a reír.

"Es una chica muy inteligente. No dijo nada de forma obvia, pero de sus palabras se podía deducir que tú llevabas años sintiendo algo especial por Hermione. No recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero dijo algo así como que Hermione tenía que recuperarse, porque si no lo hacía, no sabía cuál de los dos iba a quedar más destrozado, si tú o su marido..."

Harry no estaba por la labor de tomarse el asunto tan a broma como Mina. Sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, se llevó el zumo de calabaza a la boca y le dio un largo trago. Volvió a colocar el vaso sobre el césped y se recostó sobre un codo, dejando a un lado un sándwich que ya no le apetecía demasiado.

"Y es de eso de lo que querías hablarme" -dedujo.

Mina sonrió de nuevo.

"Premio para el caballero"

"Y si llevo años enamorado de Hermione¿qué diablos estoy haciendo contigo?" -le preguntó. "¿Es eso lo que vas a preguntarme?" -Harry dudaba que la sanadora estuviese mintiéndole para tantearlo, pero aquella jugada maestra de Ginny lo había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que la pelirroja sintiese algún interés en él de nuevo. "¿Por eso me has llamado Potter en San Mungo?"

Mina negó lentamente, sin sonreir.

"No, ya te expliqué por qué te había llamado Potter. No era el momento ni el lugar de... demasiada familiaridad..." -respondió dubitativa. "Pero está claro que tu amiga ha intentado que desconfíe de ti, y eso sólo puede significar que tú le interesas... en cuanto a Hermione, es evidente que su marido está loco por ella, así que, o no eres correspondido, o Black hace mal en confiar en ti" -constató con aplomo.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar y la cerró de nuevo.

"¿Te has quedado sin palabras, Potter?" -inquirió Gray con ironía.

"¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo?" -le soltó Harry a bocajarro.

"No lo sé. Creo que eres sincero"

"¿Para qué me cuentas esto?"

"¿Cómo no podría contártelo? Para que me digas si es verdad que sigues enamorado de ella. Si es así, continuar con esto sería una lamentable pérdida de tiempo para los dos. Y si no es así, deberías aclarar unas cuantas cosas con tu amiga Ginny" -le respondió Gray como si le estuviese hablando del tiempo.

"¿Y si te digo que sí es así?" -preguntó Harry incorporándose en un fluido movimiento y acercándose a ella, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su cara.

La súbita punzada de dolor que sintió Mina le hizo comprender que el joven auror le gustaba más de lo que hubiera deseado.

"Pues nos acabamos el picnic y quedamos tan amigos" -consiguió responder a pesar del nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Obviamente, si Harry le confirmaba lo que había dicho Ginny no iba a tener ganas de volver a comer un sándwich de rosbif en su vida, pero la sanadora era demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo.

"No parece que fueras a quedarte demasiado devastada" -comentó Harry enarcando una ceja.

Mina sintió la súbita necesidad de empotrarle la cesta de picnic en la cabeza.

"Pero será... mira, Potter... esta es la mayor muestra de repugnante egocentrismo de la que he sido testigo en mi vida, y mira que pensé que el rematado idiota que trabaja conmigo batía todos los récords" -escupió, furiosa. "No, si aún encima de decirme que estás enamorado de esa chica, te va a parecer mal si no intento suicidarme del disgusto... es lo más... irritante..." -su cerebro no parecía encontrar palabras lo suficientemente hirientes para contestarle al joven auror, mientras se levantaba del césped dispuesta a irse.

Harry era, por su entrenamiento, más ágil y rápido que Mina, y con un fluido movimiento se puso en pie y la sujetó de la muñeca, haciendo que se sentase de nuevo.

"Lo siento. Estuve enamorado de Hermione. Ahora me gustas tú" -fue lo único que dijo, claro y conciso, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y la miraba a los ojos con intensidad. Mina sintió cómo el nudo de la garganta se licuaba y la muñeca le ardía por donde la tenía sujeta. Al cabo de unos instantes volvió a hablar. "Lo último que desearía es hacerte daño, de verdad. Ginny no mintió, pero Hermione escogió a Sirius y yo lo acepté, eso es todo. Y me gustaría que sí te afectase, porque a mí sí me importas. Me gustas mucho... aunque antes me dio la sensación de que te soy absolutamente indiferente. ¿Es así?"

Mina pareció pensárselo unos instantes antes de responder.

"No"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien"

El silencio continuó entre ellos durante rato, durante el cual ninguno se movió de su posición. Mina pensaba que si él la soltaba notaría una oleada de frío calándole los huesos en lugar del abrasante cosquilleo que sentía en aquel momento. Pero Harry no la soltó. En lugar de eso, le enmarcó la cara con la otra mano y le acarició los labios con el pulgar.

"¿Qué haces...?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

Harry recorrió la distancia que los separaba y apoyó sus labios en los de ella, acariciándolos con la misma deliberada lentitud con la que había actuado aquella tarde. A pesar de que permanecía allí, besándola con exquisita suavidad, sin profundizar el beso, tanto él como Mina sentían el mismo fuego abrasador que si un colacuerno húngaro les estuviese estornudando encima.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que, sin dejar de besarla con premeditada delicadeza, Harry soltó la muñeca de Mina y le acarició la cintura, al tiempo que la inclinaba suavemente sobre las húmedas briznas de hierba.

---------------------------------

Casi dos semanas más tarde, Sirius se preparaba para pasar otra noche sin dormir en San Mungo.

"¿Todo está preparado?" -le preguntó a la sanadora Gray, a las puertas de la unidad de CIM.

La doctora Gray asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, lo haremos igual que la otra vez. Iremos revirtiendo los hechizos hasta que deje de estar en estado de hibernación. Supongo... supongo que no puedo convencerle para que se vaya a descansar a su casa..." -dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Sirius sonrió a su vez y negó con la cabeza.

"Bien, pues póngase cómodo. Si revertimos la hibernación y logramos estabilizarla, yo misma iré saliendo para informarle de cómo va todo"

Pasaron las horas, y Sirius seguía allí, sentado, intentando mantener la serenidad. Tanto Remus como Harry se habían ofrecido para pasar la noche allí, con él, pero había rechazado su oferta con amabilidad pero con firmeza. Quería utilizar aquellas horas para pensar: necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer si Hermione no sobrevivía. Se desharía de la casa que habían compartido, porque no se veía capaz de volver a poner un pie en ella sin Hermione. Tenía suficiente dinero para pasarse el resto de sus días sin trabajar, así que podía marcharse a donde fuese. Por los países del centro de Europa había bastantes grupos de magos oscuros surgiendo aquí y allá, y la verdad era que lo único que podía calmar su necesidad de venganza era acabar con ellos. Con una tranquilidad que le sorprendía hasta a él, esbozó todos sus planes a lo largo de las interminables horas que pasaron hasta el amanecer. Y, finalmente, cuando las primeras luces del alba se filtraron por los ventanales de San Mungo...

"¿Señor Black? Pase, por favor"

Las pulsaciones de Sirius se aceleraron con rapidez. ¿Por qué salía ese sanador en lugar de la doctora Gray? Lo siguió a través de las puertas de la unidad donde se encontraba Hermione. Por todos los ventanales empezaban a entrar haces de luz pálida, pero la estancia estaba sumida en la penumbra.

Se paró junto a la camilla de Hermione. La doctora Gray estaba de pie, mirando fijamente a la paciente con la mirada un tanto perdida, pensativa. Era evidente que estaba agotada, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Su esposa estaba allí, inerte.

Se acercó un poco más. Hermione estaba mortalmente pálida, pero tenía un ligerísimo rubor en las mejillas. Los labios estaban entreabiertos, y Sirius podría jurar que, en su delirio, le había parecido ver cómo exhalaban aire. No, no era un delirio. El tórax de Hermione subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente. Casi con reverencia le acercó la mano a la mejilla.

Estaba tibia.

Hermione estaba viva.

Sintió un alivio tan grande que le produjo náuseas.

"Está sedada" -dijo de improviso la sanadora Gray, que parecía haber vuelto a la realidad en el último segundo. Se acercó a él, convocó dos sillas y lo obligó a sentarse, sentándose a su lado. Sirius se fijó en que tenía una expresión tensa en la cara. "Necesita recuperarse, pero está bien, está viva y ha respondido perfectamente a todo el proceso. No tiene hemorragias externas ni internas, y todos sus órganos parecen haberse recuperado casi por completo. Le hemos tenido que ayudar con unos cuantos hechizos, pero está estable y no parece que vaya a empeorar"

Sirius sentía como si estuviese despertándose lentamente de la peor pesadilla de su vida.

"No puedo..."

"...creerlo, ya..." -lo interrumpió la sanadora Gray. "Al principio las cosas no salieron tan bien, y pensé que me había equivocado, pero enseguida empezó a responder. Dentro de un par de horas se despertará, aunque tendrá que seguir aquí durante unos cuantos días, por precaución, ya sabe..." -Sirius asintió y la sanadora le puso una mano en el hombro. "Le dejo con ella. Supongo que querrá estar aquí cuando se despierte"

"Sí" -se limitó a responder el animago.

La sanadora Gray se levantó y se quedó mirando a Sirius, que a su vez miraba fijamente a Hermione con gesto impasible.

"Le dije que sería un bonito regalo de Navidad" -le recordó Gray antes de marcharse.

Sirius la miró.

"Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han hecho en mi vida" -se limitó a responder.

-------------------------

Tal y como la sanadora Gray había dicho, los párpados de Hermione comenzaron a moverse unas dos horas más tarde. La bruja más brillante de su generación empezaba a salir de la inconsciencia de forma lenta. Su cerebro empezaba a conectarse y sus sentidos empezaban a funcionar. La oscuridad en la que había estado metida iba desapareciendo, y una luz blanca y fría empezaba a abrirse paso entre sus párpados. Una voz grave y profunda se deslizaba por sus oídos.

"Hermione..."

Se estaba tan bien así, al calorcito, con aquella oscuridad tranquila que la había rodeado hasta el momento... no es que le molestase aquella voz, pero le apetecía dormir un ratito más...

"Hermione, despierta... estoy aquí..."

Sirius.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. A pesar de que los sanadores habían dejado la unidad de CIM en penumbra, los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad parpadearon violentamente con la luz pálida de la mañana invernal. Los mantuvo cerrados unos segundos y los abrió de nuevo. Inclinado sobre ella estaba Sirius, mirándola como si fuese una reliquia. Tan atractivo y tan abrumadoramente masculino que tuvo ganas de gritar.

"Buena siesta¿eh?"

"Sirius..." -murmuró.

Hermione tenía todos los músculos debilitados, pero se las apañó para levantar el brazo ligeramente y tocarle la mejilla. Recordaba algunas cosas y otras no. Cerró los ojos bruscamente al recordar a Draco Malfoy torturándola, e involuntariamente los párpados se le llenaron de lágrimas.

"Hermione... ya ha pasado todo... estás bien, estás a salvo... yo estoy aquí..."

Mientras su esposa se agitaba en sollozos, Sirius la abrazó con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Hermione sintió una sensación de seguridad abrumadora, mientras el aroma de Sirius la envolvía como aquella noche que habían pasado juntos.

"...estás a salvo... yo estoy aquí..."

Las palabras de Sirius reverberaban en su mente, confortándola, tranquilizándola. No quería recordar, no quería revivir lo que le había pasado. Las imágenes que le asaltaban el cerebro eran tan terribles que no quería pensar, quería que la durmiesen y no volver a recordar nunca más.

"No van a volver a hacerte daño, nunca más..."

Hermione se sobresaltó durante unos instantes al oír las palabras de Sirius. Sabía que eso sólo podía significar una cosa, pero no quería pensar, quería olvidarlo todo, mantener la mente en blanco... quería permanecer en los brazos de Sirius para siempre...

"Llévame a casa..."

Sirius sonrió. No había nada en el mundo que le hubiera gustado más que cumplir el deseo de Hermione, pero como había dicho la doctora Gray, esto todavía tendría que esperar unos días. Sin embargo, tener a Hermione en sus brazos, aferrándose a él con debilidad, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

"Sí. Te llevaré a casa, Hermione"

-------------------------

**Bueno, ****vamos a dejarlo aquí, porque si no el capítulo se va a alargar demasiado, y de esta forma al menos tendréis la actualización cuanto antes. Como veis, todavía quedan algunas cosillas por aclarar, pero es evidente que en cuanto me pongo delante de un teclado, se me va la pinza y empiezo a escribir y no paro. En cuanto estoy en racha, el muso pone la quinta y hala... a escribir. Por eso falta todavía un capítulo final, aunque si se me alarga en exceso voy a partirlo en dos, pero no creo. Espero poder atar todos los cabos sueltos en el próximo.**

**A ver, incrédulos... ¿cómo iba a poder cargarme a Hermione? Puede que fuese coherente, pero me veía incapaz de hacerle una faena así a Sirius. Con el cariño que les he cogido a los dos... No, Hermione tenía que sobrevivir. Me hubiera deprimido mucho cargármela. Que para eso esto es un fic.**

**Qué más... he puesto algunas escenas que tenía ganas de escribir desde hace tiempo. Algo que me rondaba la cabeza era: si los merodeadores eran unos buenísimos amigos tan chupi-guays¿cómo demonios acabaron sospechando unos de otros y traicionados finalmente por el tonto de la clase? La única explicación que me parecía coherente era la que Lupin le da a Harry al comienzo del capítulo. **

**Como véis, también me he ensañado con Ginny, pero bueno, aún tiene tiempo de pedir disculpas. Y a los pobres Remus y Tonks los he abandonado un poco, qué pena, porque esa pareja es una de mis favoritas. Pero a cambio os he compensado con un buen trocito de Harry-Mina. **

**En el próximo capítulo habrá más Harry-Mina, más Sirius-Hermione y en general más de todo. Lo que no me ha gustado de este capítulo es que me ha salido un melodramón, pero la verdad es que no podía hacer una escena cómica del reencuentro Sirius-Hermione. Hubiera quedado un poquito raro.**

**Hale, y nada más por ahora. Espero poder elevar el tono de humor en lo que queda. De verdad que espero que os guste a todos. No es el capítulo del que haya quedado más satisfecha, pero el muso no da para más, y tampoco es cosa de actualizar en el 2012, a tiempo para las olimpiadas. **

**Como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews en un review enviado a mí misma.**

**Y ahora sí, un beso enorme de natillas de praliné para todos. **

**Lara**


	24. Al mal tiempo, buena cara

Disclaimer: No soy J. K. Rowling, por lo tanto no me pidáis cuentas a mí sobre el epílogo del libro 7. 

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola a todo el mundo. ****Aprovecho para felicitaros con retraso las navidades, el año nuevo, e incluso el día de Reyes (que es el día en que pretendía actualizar). Como ya os veo sacar los tomates (en lata, so sádicos), os explicaré los motivos de semejante retraso al actualizar el fic. Pero antes de nada, muchísimas gracias a todos porque, con escasísimas excepciones, nadie me ha metido prisa para actualizar (a pesar de que estoy segura de que todo el mundo estaba sacándole brillo a los tomates). Sois unos cielos.**

**Supongo que cada uno escribe de forma diferente, y a mí el muso sólo me visita cuando le echo horas. Es decir, que escribir un capítulo decente supone estar un buen rato al día delante del ordenador, y yo ya no sé lo que significan las palabras "tiempo libre", debido a la sobrecarga que tengo de trabajo (que me llevo a casa, por supuesto). Así que, si sólo puedo dedicarme al capítulo de forma muy esporádica, pues la inspiración se va a paseo y no consigo hilvanar la historia. Y hala, un mes más tarde, vuelta a empezar de cero. Y así hasta la náusea.**

**De modo que, como más vale anticipo en mano que capítulo completo en espera, voy a subir lo que tengo escrito del capítulo 23, por lo menos para que no os olvidéis del fic. De este modo, lo que iba a ser el capítulo 23, probablemente el último, se convierte en 23 y 24. Le he echado todo el tiempo que he podido y espero que os guste, aunque es bastante corto. Así que disfrutadlo, y al final encontraréis las notas de la autora.**

**Antes de nada, para que os pongáis en situación otra vez (después de meses sin actualizar, me sorprendería que os acordáseis de todo), repito el resumen de la historia: **

_**Voldemort está ganando la guerra. Harry ha muerto, y sólo Hermione y Remus quedan con vida. En un último intento desesperado, Hermione viaja diez años atrás al pasado utilizando un "trasportador temporal"**__** y evita la muerte de Sirius. Cuando regresa, ese pequeño cambio en el pasado ha cambiado todo su presente, para mejor, claro está. Ni Sirius ni Harry ni los demás han muerto, Voldemort fue derrotado y los mortífagos están en Azkaban. Y ella, que en su pasado estaba enamorada de Harry, se encuentra casada con... ¡Sirius! (qué suerte tienen algunas...). **_

_**Mientras intenta adaptarse a su nuevo presente y se piensa qué hacer con su flamante matrimonio ahora que Harry está viv**__**o y corresponde sus sentimientos, los mortífagos intentan secuestrar a Hermione. En una contienda en la semi-derruida mansión Riddle capturan a varios mortífagos, pero Tonks es herida de gravedad. Remus descubre entonces que su esposa estaba embarazada, y como finalmente ella se recupera, celebran su futura paternidad felices y contentos. Bueno, Tonks concretamente comiendo por cuatro.**_

_**Finalmente, Hermione sucumbe a los encantos y mimos de Sirius y pasa la noche con él (y pare**__**cía tonta cuando la compramos), pero la felicidad dura muy poco. Hay un malentendido entre ella y Sirius, que no le da tiempo de aclarar: los Malfoy se escapan de Azkaban y consiguen secuestrarla. Es torturada sin piedad por los mortífagos, aunque la chica consigue salvarse sola (con la ayuda involuntaria y bajo coacción del ex-mortífago Snape) y hace que el beso del dementor que le tenían reservado a ella vaya a parar al joven Malfoy, que así queda fuera de combate para siempre. Los aurores ya han conseguido llegar hasta ella, Harry la encuentra y la lleva ante los demás, y la pobre Hermione consigue aclararle a Sirius que es a él a quien quiere antes de caer en un estado de inconsciencia que no pinta nada bien. **_

_**Hermione **__**ingresa gravísima en San Mungo, donde la cuida una sanadora llamada Gray. Sirius, Remus y Harry, que se han cargado a Lucius Malfoy y Snape, han sido liberados sin cargos por sus muertes, pero a cambio, Portia Santorini, jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad, le propone a Harry colaborar con ella vigilando que los aurores no se salgan de madre. Después de pensárselo mucho, Harry acepta. A su vez (tiene tiempo para todo, el chico) ha conseguido invitar a cenar a la arisca doctora Gray e incluso ha logrado que la joven caiga en sus redes. Ginny ha intentado que la chica se eche para atrás, por aquello de eliminar rivales, pero parece que Harry y Gray, de momento, han aclarado entuertos. Y, la noche del 23 al 24 de diciembre, el segundo intento de los sanadores tiene éxito: Hermione se recupera de su estado letárgico, aunque no sabemos con qué secuelas. .**_

**Bueno, pues antes de nada doy entrada al capítulo. ****Así que con todos ustedes, el capítulo con el parto más largo de todo el fic...**

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO? 

**Capítulo ****23: ****Al mal tiempo, buena cara**

"Ya sabía yo que Hermione se recuperaría… ¡¡¡nadie puede con ese cerebro privilegiado, ni los _cruciatus_!!!" –exclamó Tonks mientras desempaquetaba con torpeza lo que parecía una tableta del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes.

El grupo de aurores a las órdenes de Harry Potter y Alastor Moody surcaba los pasillos en dirección a sus oficinas con desigual humor.

"¿Otra vez comiendo chocolate?" –le preguntó Remus mirándola con una ceja enarcada y expresión de disgusto. "Qué manía te ha entrado… no lo entiendo…"

"Yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba el chocolate" –lo interrumpió Ginny con gesto de sorpresa, girándose hacia atrás desde su posición adelantada en el grupo.

"Y yo" –corroboró Ron robándole un par de onzas de chocolate a Tonks, que lo reprendió con un manotazo recuperando el objeto hurtado. "Bueno, y creo que todo Hogwarts; al fin y al cabo siempre llevabas chocolate encima, en tercero. Todo el mundo pensaba que eras un adicto…"

"Eso era porque Dumbledore me había advertido que el Ministerio llenaría Hogwarts de dementores" –gruñó Remus. "Sabía que tarde o temprano cederían a sus impulsos y se acercarían a los niños. Y todo el mundo sabe lo que hay que hacer después del ataque de un dementor…"

"Todo el mundo no: se han perdido las buenas costumbres… las víctimas de ataques de dementores necesitan comer chocolate para contrarrestar el frío lo antes posible" –intervino Alastor arrastrando su pierna de madera. "Ahora los que entrenan a los aurores usan métodos muy sofisticados y ni les enseñan a llevar un par de onzas encima…"

"¿Lo veif? Fi me adaca un demendod, yo ya efdoy brebarada…" añadió Tonks con la boca llena de chocolate.

"Con lo que estás comiendo te podría atacar un ejército entero y ni lo notarías" –refunfuñó Ron todavía picado por su abortado robo.

"Es por el embarazo, idiota" –lo reprendió Ginny dándole un manotazo en el hombro a su hermano. "No tienes ni idea"

"Gafiaf, Ginny" –le agradeció Tonks con un guiño.

"¿Qué te pasa, tío?" –le preguntó Ron a Harry en voz baja mientras los demás traspasaban el umbral de su despacho. "Cuando llegamos a San Mungo parecías estar más contento que Snape delante de un caldero, y desde que salimos de la habitación de Hermione no has abierto la boca"

El joven jefe de aurores se limitó a emitir un ligero gruñido. Ron se rascó la cabeza, acostumbrado a los arranques de mal genio de su amigo.

"Vale. Vamos a ver: imagino que todo esto no tendrá que ver con esa Gray, ¿verdad? Porque no te cortaste demasiado en cuanto viste a Hermione"

Harry gruñó de nuevo. En cuanto se habían enterado de la recuperación de Hermione, una bandada de lechuzas se había cruzado entre ellos y se habían precipitado hacia San Mungo a golpe de red flú. El grupo entero había irrumpido en la habitación de la joven auror como un vendaval, y habían sepultado a Hermione bajo una avalancha de abrazos. La primera en achucharla había sido Tonks, que desde que estaba embarazada tenía una curiosa tendencia hacia la emotividad descontrolada, y a continuación había sido Harry el que se había acercado lentamente hasta ella. Se habían mirado en silencio durante varios segundos, los dos inseguros por diferentes motivos, hasta que el joven auror la había abrazado sin miramientos, feliz y aliviado hasta la extenuación de verla viva. Todos habían guardado silencio durante el abrazo, todos ellos conscientes de la relación que había habido entre ellos y que teóricamente ignoraban. Realmente aquello era lo que habitualmente se denomina "un secreto a voces".

Lástima que Harry no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación, que parcialmente oculto por la penumbra había pasado desapercibido. En medio del emocionado abrazo, los ojos de Harry se encontraron por sorpresa con la mirada penetrante de la sanadora Gray. Mina había apartado los ojos rápidamente de los del joven jefe de aurores y se había pasado los dedos por el pelo, en un gesto suyo muy característico, y que Harry sabía que hacía cuando estaba confusa.

"Pero venga, tío… Hermione es tu mejor amiga y ha estado a punto de p…" –Ron se interrumpió, supersticioso como era. "Gray no tiene por qué pensar nada malo, tú simplemente actuaste… eh… de forma impulsiva, pero ella no pareció tomárselo mal. Después de que Hermione acabase de contarnos todo, se fue de la habitación tan tranquila… ¿por qué iba a enfadarse?"

Harry suspiró profundamente. Ojoloco había interrogado a Hermione sobre todo lo sucedido durante su secuestro, y la doctora Gray se había quedado a escuchar el relato porque quería saber, de labios de su paciente, las maldiciones, hechizos y pociones que los Malfoy y Snape habían utilizado con ella. Cuando llegó el momento de hablar de la invasión de Prince Hall por parte de los aurores, viendo que aquello ya no le interesaba y que además podía ser información confidencial, se retiró discretamente.

"Quizás porque tu hermana le dijo que estoy enamorado de Hermione" –le respondió Harry en voz baja.

Ron puso la misma cara de atontado que había puesto la primera vez que había visto a Fleur Delacour entrando, etérea, en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

"Estás bromeando…"

Por la cara que puso Harry dedujo que, efectivamente, no bromeaba.

"Hablaré con ella" –propuso Ron, decidido.

Pero Harry le cogió el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

"No, yo hablaré con Ginny, pero no ahora. Además, lo primero es solucionar el problema con Mina… no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decirle…"

"A lo mejor no tienes que decirle nada. Esa chica tiene un genio del demonio, pero parece bastante racional…"

Harry lo miró asombrado de la clarividencia del pelirrojo.

"_Es_ bastante racional… pero después de lo que le dijo Ginny, ¿qué hubieras pensado tú en su lugar?"

Ron se rascó de nuevo la coronilla y no dijo nada. Harry tenía razón: por muy fría que fuese Mina Gray, ver a Harry abrazar a Hermione con aquel ímpetu le tenía que haber sentado como una patada en el culo, sobre todo si su hermanita había empezado a sembrar la cizaña entre ellos. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza; lo cierto era que él no podía hacer nada. Ahora estaba en manos de Harry solucionar la situación.

---------------------------------

"¿Cuándo vas a poder llevártela a casa?" –preguntó Remus mientras abría tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Él y Tonks habían conseguido sacar a Sirius, a regañadientes, de San Mungo, mientras Hermione descansaba bajo una montaña de hechizos sedantes. El sanador Wilkes había sedado a Hermione y le había dicho a Sirius que no la despertaría ni una banshee con dolor de muelas, así que sería mejor que se fuese a dormir a su casa para estar descansado cuando Hermione se despertase, por la mañana. Sirius no quería irse, pero la lógica de Remus y Tonks terminó por imponerse. Rechazó la proposición de los Weasley de pasar la Nochebuena en su casa, porque sólo le faltaba en aquel momento la excesiva afectividad de Molly para terminar con su paciencia. Sin embargo, aceptó de buen grado el ofrecimiento de los Lupin.

"Gray quiere dejarla en observación durante un par de semanas, pero me gustaría que pudiese pasar el Año Nuevo en casa" –respondió Sirius frunciendo el ceño, mientras vertía la cerveza en una copa alta que le había acercado Tonks. "Podría contratar a varias enfermeras si es preciso, el dinero no es un problema. Pero esa sanadora es demasiado prudente…"

"Esa loca de la prudencia le ha salvado la vida a Hermione, Sirius" –lo amonestó Tonks acompañando su cerveza de mantequilla con un trozo de tronco de Navidad rebosante de chocolate. "Yo comprendo que quieras que Hermione esté en casa lo antes posible, sobre todo ahora que la tienes en el bote otra vez" –añadió con un guiño pícaro, haciendo que Sirius le lanzase una mirada asesina. "Pero lo primero es su bienestar, y al fin y al cabo se ha pasado prácticamente muerta durante un mes, y la han despertado la pasada madrugada… ¡es demasiado pronto!"

Sirius hizo un gesto de aburrido asentimiento, en plan "sí, todo eso ya me lo sé".

"Hermione me pidió que la llevase a casa, y eso pienso hacer lo antes posible" –repuso con empecinamiento.

Remus le dio un trago a su cerveza, directamente de la botella. Observó detenidamente al animago, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ya puedes ir soltando lo que pasa, Padfoot"

Sirius y Tonks levantaron la vista ligeramente sorprendidos. Los dos conocían lo suficiente a Remus como para saber que, con contadas excepciones, al licántropo no se le podía ocultar nada.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Remus?" –indagó la metamorfomaga asombrada.

"Tiene razón, Tonks" –interrumpió Sirius negando con la cabeza. "Hermione tiene heridas que van bastante más allá de esas vísceras destrozadas por los _cruciatus_"

"Me lo imaginaba" –se limitó a constatar Remus, dándole otro trago a su botella.

"¿Me lo vais a contar o es otro de vuestros ataques de 'somos merodeadores y tenemos nuestros códigos privados'?" –preguntó Tonks visiblemente fastidiada.

"Está aterrorizada" –resumió Sirius pasándose la mano por la frente. "Tensa, sobresaltada cada vez que oye un ruido… creo que cuanto antes abandone San Mungo y vuelva a casa, mejor…"

Se hizo un silencio denso entre los tres. Tonks miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente; Remus permanecía de pie, con la espalda apoyada en un mueble, las piernas y los brazos cruzados, mientras le daba sorbos en silencio a su cerveza. Sirius, quien a pesar de haber renunciado hacía muchos años a su familia seguía siendo un Black, saboreaba indolentemente su cerveza de mantequilla mientras sujetaba la copa que la contenía con la misma elegancia natural con la que hubiera sostenido un _Dom Pérignon Vintage_, que, según Walburga Black, era lo único bueno que habían hecho los _muggles_.

"Pero… pero eso es normal, ¿no? Quiero decir que… bueno… la han torturado durante horas con _cruciatus_, y un solo _cruciatus_ es suficiente para que supliques que te maten, así que hora tras hora de dolor insoportable…" –comenzó Tonks, que se calló abruptamente a un gesto de Remus al ver la expresión agobiada que estaba poniendo Sirius.

"Tonks, tú no viviste la primera guerra como nosotros" –empezó a explicar Remus lentamente. "Esta vez estábamos más preparados y…"

"Eh, vale ya con eso" –rechazó Tonks con un gesto. "No me vengáis con el rollo de siempre de ″_la otra vez fue terrible, y vosotros los jóvenes no sabéis de qué os estamos hablando_″" –pidió la metamorfomaga con hastío.

"Pero es cierto" –se limitó a decir Sirius con pesadumbre. "Vosotros, los que no vivisteis la otra guerra porque erais demasiado jóvenes, no sabéis lo que fue. La segunda guerra fue terrible, eso no lo puede negar nadie. Pero la primera guerra fue una masacre, Tonks…" –ante el tono sombrío de su primo, Tonks dejó la cuchara en el plato y lo escuchó con seriedad. "Los Longbottom no fueron los únicos a los que torturaron, y desde luego no fueron los únicos que perdieron la cordura después de suplicar a gritos que los matasen…"

Ante el silencio que guardó Sirius, Tonks se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Es eso lo que te da miedo, que Hermione pierda el juicio por el miedo a que vuelvan a torturarla otra vez?"

"No es tan simple. Hubo muchos magos torturados, pero la mayoría no aparecía así, completamente desconectados de la realidad, como Frank y Alice… la mayoría se recuperaba de las heridas y luego eran incapaces de recuperar su vida anterior, incapaces de seguir viviendo, paralizados por el miedo. Locura, suicidios… hubo de todo…" –explicó Sirius con pesar.

"Pues perdona que no comparta tus ideas, primo, pero me parece que esta Hermione es bastante más dura de lo que crees" –constató la metamorfomaga irguiéndose en su silla. "¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que te contó, cuando viajó al pasado y te advirtió que no fueses al Departamento de Misterior? No era una niña, Sirius, era la misma mujer que conocemos ahora. Por favor, ¡si no hace ni dos meses que estaba refugiada en Hogwarts, junto al Remus que ella conoció, eran los únicos supervivientes de la segunda guerra y estaban a punto de ser torturados y asesinados por los mortífagos! Para ti han pasado diez años, pero para ella sólo semanas… está acostumbrada a luchar y a sobrevivir, Sirius, ha visto morir a todos sus amigos, y ahora no sólo nos tiene a todos a su lado de nuevo, sino que te tiene a ti con ella… y por lo que dijo después de que Harry la ayudase a salir de Prince Hall, tiene toda la pinta de que no tiene ninguna intención de dejarse derrotar, ¿no te parece?"

Sirius miró fijamente a la última representante de las mujeres Black. Su prima parecía a veces un desastre, siempre tropezando y haciendo de las suyas, pero en momentos como aquel entendía la admiración que sentía Remus por ella. Sí, Nymphadora Lupin tenía razón: la Hermione que ahora yacía sedada en San Mungo no tenía ninguna pinta de dejarse vencer con facilidad. Recordó las palabras que había pronunciado Hermione antes de desmayarse: "_tenía que sobrevivir para decírtelo_"… Había aguantado _cruciatus_ tras _cruciatus_, sin dejarse llevar por el desánimo ni suplicar la muerte a manos de sus torturadores, algo de lo que él había sido testigo en muchas ocasiones durante la primera guerra. Se sintió invadido por una oleada de esperanza: Tonks tenía razón. Esta Hermione parecía hecha de piedra.

"Crees que la estoy subestimando" –consató.

"Creo que… sí, creo que no te das cuenta de a quién tienes en tu cama" –le respondió su prima con descaro. "Pero bueno, los tíos de tu edad sois así de sobreprotectores, ya estoy acostumbrada…" –finalizó, lanzándole a su marido una mirada de soslayo.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy sobreprotector!" –protestó Remus enarcando una ceja.

"Sí, claro…" –replicó Tonks condescendiente. "Debe de ser por eso que has puesto hechizos amortiguadores en toda la casa"

"En tu estado, una caída puede ser peligrosa" –se defendió el licántropo, enrojeciendo involuntariamente.

"Ya, Remus, pero… ¿un hechizo amortiguador en el sofá?" –Tonks puso los ojos en blanco, divertida por el excesivo afán protector de su marido. "En fin, mientras no pongas otro en la cama…" –dijo divertida. Sin embargo, el repentino tono rojizo de las mejillas del licántropo la alertaron de que no iba tan descaminada. "No, Remus, dime que no lo has hecho…"

Mientras el matrimonio Lupin discutía si los desvelos de Remus eran exagerados o no, Sirius reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho Tonks. Esta Hermione, en la mayoría de los aspectos, era la misma mujer con la que se había casado; sin embargo, sus vivencias habían sido tan diferentes a partir de los quince años que se habían convertido en dos personas con reacciones muy distintas. ¿Habría soportado la otra Hermione hora tras hora de una tortura difícilmente imaginable? Sirius no lo sabía, pero cuando aquella mañana Hermione les había relatado cómo había conseguido que el dementor besase a Malfoy en lugar de a ella, había notado una salvaje satisfacción que su agotamiento apenas podía encubrir. Hermione sentía una desgarradora alegría al saber que había destrozado a su principal enemigo, algo que difícilmente podía haber imaginado en la otra Hermione.

Sirius le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a Hermione lo que le habían hecho a Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, un relato que había decidido retrasar temiendo la reacción de su esposa. Sin embargo, Tonks le había abierto los ojos. Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione se despertase, le contaría todo lo que había pasado con sus torturadores. Y si Nymphadora tenía razón, probablemente su reacción fuese más favorable de lo que había previsto.

--------------------------------

"¿Así que no has conseguido hablar con ella?" –le preguntó Ron sirviéndose otro plato más de humeante asado.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Como siempre, pasaba la Navidad en La Madriguera, donde, como cada año, había encontrado otro de los famosos "jerseys Weasley" esperándole, convenientemente empaquetado, al pie del árbol de Navidad. Harry tenía ya unos quince jerseys, y aunque pensaba que la carta de colores se había terminado tiempo atrás, la señora Weasley siempre se las apañaba para sorprenderlo con uno diferente. El de ese año era de color verde, con la "H" en gris. "_Muy Slytherin_" –había bromeado al abrirlo, ante el bochorno de Molly.

"Hedwig ha regresado con las patas vacías, y eso que le especifiqué que no regresase sin contestación" –explicó desanimado. "Pero Mina es demasiado lista, y le llenó la panza antes de pedirle que volviese sin respuesta"

"Hedwig es una buena lechuza, pero permíteme que te diga que se la soborna con facilidad, siempre que se trate de comida" –apuntó el pelirrojo, comiendo a dos carrillos.

"Mira quién habla" –gruñó Harry, de visible mal humor.

Las cosas no iban para nada como había esperado. Mina no respondía a sus lechuzas, había intentado buscarla en San Mungo, pero, o bien se había marchado temprano, o simplemente le había dado esquinazo, y sus compañeros le habían dicho que no tenía guardias esos días. Se había acercado a su casa, pero parecía que no había nadie. Y tenía su red flú bloqueada. Estaba bastante claro.

No quería ni verle.

"¿No habías quedado con ella?" –preguntó Ron en voz baja, para evitar que los gemelos agudizasen la oreja.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Eh… no… el último día que estuvimos juntos no concretamos otra cita…" –explicó, recordando que cuando habían abandonado los jardines de Kensington se sentían demasiado ebrios de entusiasmo como para bajar a la realidad y fijar un nuevo encuentro.

"Bueno, hoy es Navidad, probablemente hoy almuerce con sus padres… pero podrías intentar contactar con ella esta noche, ¿no? Es posible que no tenga guardia en San Mungo"

"Hoy estoy invitado a una cena formal en casa de Santorini" –refunfuñó Harry rechazando la invitación de Arthur a servirse más patatas asadas, ante lo cual el señor Weasley secuestró la fuente y vertió en su plato el total del contenido de la misma. "Hace tiempo que acepté la invitación y aunque preferiría quedarme en casa, tengo que ir" –finalizó con fastidio.

Ron chascó la lengua.

"Vaya, pues lo siento, tío. Y aún encima aguantar una de esas recepciones estiradas… está visto que no estás teniendo mucha suerte…"

"Vaya, vaya… ¿el pequeño Harry se va de fiesta esta noche?" –interrumpió George intercambiando una mirada significativa con su gemelo.

"Harry, querido, qué bien que salgas algo… siempre estás trabajando, necesitas divertirte un poco" –intervino Molly abrumada por su sentimiento maternal.

"Eh… no es una fiesta, en realidad… es más trabajo que otra cosa" –se apresuró en aclarar Harry, temiendo que Ginny interpretase la situación como el momento ideal para autoinvitarse.

"La fiesta de Navidad de Santorini, ¿eh?" –intervino Arthur asintiendo con la cabeza. "Van todos los altos cargos del ministerio, Harry, aunque parezca un evento privado no es así. Si Santorini te ha invitado, es que te quiere en su equipo"

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente al patriarca de los Weasley.

"¿Te parece mal, Arthur?" –preguntó. A pesar del aspecto bonachón e inocente de Arthur Weasley, Harry sabía que, en su puesto poco importante del ministerio, se enteraba de todo y, lo más importante, tenía calado a todo el mundo. "Trabajar con Santorini, quiero decir…"

Pero Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"Es ambiciosa, no cabe duda… pero tiene ética y no hace concesiones" –remarcó, dándole un trago a su copa y limpiándose con la servilleta. "Su nombre suena periódicamente como posible sucesora del Ministro de Magia, pero todavía queda mucho para eso. Aunque no tengo ninguna duda de que lo conseguirá, y muchos se alegrarán, yo incluido. El que te haya invitado significa que te considera un aliado suyo, y eso es bueno para el cuerpo de aurores" –matizó el padre de Ron. "Y bueno para ti, por supuesto, si consideras dedicarte a la política en el futuro" –finalizó, analizando la expresión de Harry con expresión de curiosidad.

Harry evadió la respuesta con un gesto vago, si bien se quedó más tranquilo al ver la buena opinión que Arthur Weasley tenía de Portia Santorini.

"¿Y vas a _ig_ solo, _Haggy_?" –sorprendentemente, fue Fleur y no Ginny quien hizo la pregunta del millón. "¿No _levagás_ acompañante a una fiesta tan _impogtante_?"

"Eh… la invitación no comenta nada de acompañante, y no me pareció correcto invitar a nadie" –explicó Harry, suplicando en su interior que a Ginny no se le ocurriese decir nada.

"_Pego_ _queguido_, eso se da _pog_ sentado…" –insistió Fleur impaciente. "En esos _cígculos_ elegantes…"

"Si Harry quiere ir solo, a mí me parece de lo más prudente por su parte" –interrumpió Ginny mosqueada, para sorpresa del joven Potter. "Mejor no arriesgarse a tomarse demasiadas libertades" –en realidad, lo que Ginny temía era que Harry invitase a la sanadora Gray, y le parecía mil veces mejor que Harry fuese solo, y perderse la fiesta, a que fuese acompañado, pero con Mina. Harry no entendió su hilo de pensamiento y le sonrió, agradecido por que le echase un cable.

"Yo opino lo mismo, Fleur, querida. Si Harry ha decidido ir sólo es cosa suya, ya tendrá tiempo de llevar acompañante si lo invitan a otra fiesta, ¿verdad, Harry?" –opinó la matriarca Weasley llenándole el plato a su nuera por segunda vez. "Vamos, querida, estás en los huesos…"

Harry se alegró de que el asunto se diese por zanjado. Tenía demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparse en aquel momento, incluida una fiesta a la que no le apetecía nada ir y que se imaginaba que sería un acontecimiento envarado y encorsetado, lleno de presentaciones formales a altos cargos políticos entrados en años y en carnes. Suspiró profundamente, deseando poder llevar a Ron y a Hermione con él, como en los viejos tiempos, se metió una patata asada en la boca y la masticó lentamente, resignado a aburrirse mortalmente durante una recepción interminable.

Claro que, como decía la profesora Trelawnay, Harry nunca se había caracterizado por el buen funcionamiento de su ojo interior.

----------------------------------

"Cuéntame, querida..." -pidió el señor Santorini solícito mientras abrochaba el cierre del collar de su esposa. "Si me estrujo mucho el cerebro, puedo llegar a imaginarme qué pinta aquí Potter, pero lo que no acabo de entender es por qué has mezclado invitados en contra de tu costumbre..."

"Y según tú, ¿qué pinta aquí Harry Potter?" -preguntó Portia Santorini colocándose bien el collar, una vez el cierre hizo el "clic" de rigor.

El señor Santorini suspiró profundamente, haciendo la vista gorda ante el cambio de tema.

"Has invitado a gente lo suficientemente importante y lo suficientemente accesible para que Potter empiece a tener contacto con este mundo y no se asuste demasiado. Quieres que entre en política, y por lo que parece vas a darle un empujoncito..."

Portia Santorini se giró bruscamente y acarició el mentón de su esposo. Sonrió brevemente y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"A veces me olvido de que eres extremadamente listo"

"Mentirosa..."

La frágil señora Santorini se sentó en su tocador y comenzó a cepillarse la suave melena rubia.

"Efectivamente, creo que Harry será el hombre adecuado para ser el futuro Secretario del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad... algún día. Pero de momento no le gusta la política, y todavía es demasiado pronto para dejar de ser un hombre de acción. De modo que mi idea es que empiece a conocer a los que un día serán sus mejores apoyos. Harry desconfía de los políticos..." -finalizó, con tono de lamento.

"No seré yo quien lo culpe por eso" -matizó el señor Santorini, sonriendo sin ironía.

Portia Santorini rechazó el comentario con un gesto de la mano.

"Fudge, Scrimgeour... no eran precisamente unos modelos a seguir, Portia"

"Precisamente por eso quiero que conozca a la gente realmente valiosa... quiero que conozca a todo el que merezca la pena dentro del mundo de la política"

"Portia... Potter _no quiere_ meterse en política..."

"No quiere _ahora_, pero en cuanto sepa cómo puede tener el poder para cambiar las cosas desde dentro..."

El señor Santorini suspiró de nuevo y se sentó en una confortable butaca al lado de la chimenea del vestidor.

"De acuerdo, nunca he interferido en tus planes y no voy a hacerlo ahora... todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter, y le precede su fama de hombre leal e incorruptible… no es la primera vez que un político le tienta, tanto con halagos como con amenazas, y hasta ahora nadie ha tenido éxito. Como nunca te he subestimado, sé perfectamente que si alguien puede conseguirlo en sus filas, esa eres tú. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta… dime tan sólo por qué has dejado de ser fiel a tu costumbre de no mezclar reuniones políticas con familiares... y por qué has invitado a tu sobrina…"

Portia Santorini se levantó de su silla y se fue a sentar en el brazo de la butaca de su marido.

"Es joven, inteligente y encantadora. Sabes que tengo especial debilidad por ella, ¿verdad? No conoce a demasiada gente, y creo que lleva una vida demasiado retirada"

"Tiene un trabajo muy absorbente. Cuando tenías su edad, era más fácil invitar a cenar a un colacuerno húngaro que a ti"

"No veo que te fuese mal" -bromeó Santorini revolviéndole el pelo a su marido.

"No cambies de tema, ¿quieres?" -replicó el hombre. "Quiero saber por qué la has invitado precisamente hoy" -añadió en tono falsamente severo. "Nunca ha aceptado venir a una de tus reuniones sociales, ¿qué te hace pensar que vendrá hoy en que has invitado a tus más cercanos colaboradores políticos?"

La señora Santorini se encogió de hombros.

"Quizás el hecho de que le dije que sería una simple cena en familia, después de la Navidad…"

El señor Santorini abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿No le has dicho nada? ¡La has engañado y le has dicho que era una de tus cenas familiares! ¿Pero por qué?"

"Porque también he invitado a Harry" –dejó caer Portia Santorini con un gesto falsamente inocente.

Santorini miró a su esposa fijamente y finalmente soltó una carcajada.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Estás intentando hacer de celestina entre Potter y tu sobrina? ¡Jamás lo habría creído de ti!"

Portia Santorini enarcó una ceja.

"No estoy intentando hacer de celestina, Digius…" –rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Tan sólo creo que conocerse podría ser interesante para ambos… son de edades parecidas, además, y…" –se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa maligna que estaba apareciendo en el rostro de su marido. "¿Qué se te está ocurriendo ahora?"

Eudigius Santorini se levantó de la butaca, apoyó las manos en los hombros de su esposa y le besó afectuosamente la coronilla.

"Menos mal. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, con tanto «Harry por aquí, Harry por allá»… Estaba empezando a sentirme celoso…"

"Mira que eres bobo…"

-------------------------------

Harry nunca había sido invitado a una cena oficial de la categoría de la organizada por la jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad. Obviamente, las residencias oficiales de los altos cargos no podían estar protegidas por un _fidelius_ y luego andar saltándoselo a la torera cada vez que alguien era invitado a una de ellas, por lo que Harry tenía curiosidad por conocer la forma de acceso a la casa. Media hora antes del comienzo oficial de la cena, una lechuza de color roble llegó hasta su ventana y le entregó un pequeño paquete, que contenía un dedal y un pequeño pergamino que simplemente rezaba: _Activación a las ocho y media_. Y, con británica puntualidad, el traslador comenzó a brillar a la hora estipulada, mientras Harry sentía el característico tirón bajo el ombligo que lo llevaba, sin escalas, a los jardines de la residencia Santorini.

Una legión de camareros ataviados con una sobria túnica gris oscuro revoloteaba por los jardines sirviendo a los invitados unas finas copas de un líquido chispeante que cambiaba continuamente de color, mientras otro tipo de servidumbre uniformada recogía los crujientes pergaminos en los que iban impresas las invitaciones. Unos trescientos invitados, todos ellos vestidos con una abrumadora elegancia que en ocasiones se acercaba peligrosamente a la ostentación, se dirigían en una fila informal a la enorme escalinata exterior de la exquisita mansión, que conducía directamente a los salones donde se celebraba la cena. Harry se bebió de un golpe el contenido de la copa, esperando que contuviese algo de elevada graduación alcohólica, pero para su sorpresa, el líquido, ligeramente dulzón, le proporcionó de inmediato una enorme tranquilidad, una sosegada sensación de confianza, y una cierta euforia. Se quedó mirando sorprendido a la copa vacía que sostenía en su mano derecha.

"Un destilado espumoso, aderezado con una mezcla de pociones, algunas euforizantes, todas ellas inocuas, evidentemente" –sonó una voz varonil cerca de su oído.

Harry se giró de golpe. El hombre que le había hablado debía tener unos cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta años, un metro ochenta de estatura, y complexión atlética. El pelo estaba salpicado de canas, que eran más evidentes en las sienes. Sin llegar a los niveles de Sirius, resultaba un hombre considerablemente atractivo, pero Harry no recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

"Imagino que no daría muy buena imagen servir _Felix Felicis_ con los aperitivos" –repuso Harry tendiéndole la mano al extraño. "Soy Harry…"

"…Potter, por supuesto" –lo interrumpió el hombre con una amplia sonrisa. "Y aunque El Profeta no hubiese publicado fotos suyas en innumerables ocasiones, mi esposa no para de hablar de usted, últimamente. Me llamo Eudigius Santorini" –añadió, estrechando con firmeza la mano de Harry.

"¿Me ha encontrado aquí por casualidad?" –preguntó Harry, al que no le parecía muy probable que el anfitrión tuviese por costumbre mezclarse con los invitados en los jardines.

"Claro que no, señor Potter" –rechazó el señor Santorini con un gesto. "Dado que es la primera vez que acude a una de las recepciones de Navidad de mi esposa, a los dos nos pareció mejor que acudiésemos en su rescate. Venga conmigo. Portia le está esperando, y de camino puedo ir explicándole quién es quién y, de paso, contarle algún jugoso cotilleo. En fin, ¿qué le parece nuestra humilde choza?"

Rosefield Park, la "humilde choza" de los Santorini, tenía poco de humilde y menos todavía de choza. Era un edificio neoclásico imponente, sobrio pero magnífico, y el mobiliario que lo adornaba era tan exquisito que Fleur hubiera dejado que le rapasen la melena al cero con tal de pasar allí un par de semanas al año. La cubertería de orfebrería duende, la vajilla de fina porcelana blanca tan pura que casi era transparente, la sofisticación de la comida… en fin, que Harry se sintió tan fuera de lugar como McGonagall desfilando en un concurso de belleza. Sin embargo, el señor Santorini era tan afable y cercano como le había parecido en un principio, su conversación tan amena que resultaba hipnotizante y, al contrario de lo que había amenazado, no le contó ningún cotilleo, sino que le fue explicando con sutil ingenio quién era cada uno de los invitados y el motivo por el que estaba allí.

"¿Y yo qué pinto aquí?" –preguntó Harry de buen humor, quién sabe si por la compañía o por el licor camaleónico.

"Eso mismo le pregunté yo a Portia esta tarde"

Harry no hubiera sido capaz de discernir si Eudigius Santorini bromeaba o no, aunque en aquel momento una amable Portia Santorini se dirigía hacia ellos para saludar al joven auror.

"Hola, señor Potter. Es un placer tenerle en nuestra casa. ¿Cómo se encuentra su amiga?" –preguntó la jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad, estrechando la mano de Harry.

"Mucho mejor, gracias, señora Santorini" –contestó el joven Potter sonriendo para sí. Como buena política, Portia Santorini se había informado previamente del estado de Hermione y se dirigía a Harry apuntando directamente a su lado emocional. "Muy hábil", pensó.

"Me alegro mucho. Durante el pequeño cóctel que se servirá previo a la cena, me gustaría presentarle a algunos de mis mejores amigos, señor Potter, pero antes me gustaría que conociese a mi sobrina. La he sentado a su lado durante la cena, y como ninguno de los dos conoce a demasiada gente aquí, pensé que le agradaría" –finalizó Santorini, sonriendo de forma afable.

"Por supuesto" –contestó Harry, pensando que aún encima le iba a tocar lidiar con la sobrina _rarita_ de la futura ministra de magia. Siguió a la señora Santorini, que se movía entre los invitados lanzando pequeños saludos rezumantes de diplomacia, hasta que se acercaron a una chica de pelo oscuro que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, conversando con un matrimonio de mediana edad. Llevaba un vestido de cóctel de color vino, con tirantes finos, cuyo moderado escote de la espalda estaba parcialmente tapado por la melena negra que caía lisa. Ante el saludo de Santorini, la pareja de mediana edad se giró hacia ellos, y lo mismo hizo la morena, que se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Harry notó cómo el corazón se le paraba de golpe, daba un par de volteretas, desaparecía en algún lugar remoto de sus vísceras, y reaparecía de nuevo, el traidor, para latir al doble de la velocidad permitida en cualquier país civilizado.

"Señor Potter, le presento a mi sobrina… Wilhelmina Augusta McKinnon…a quien todos llamamos Mina…"

-------------------------------

**Bueno, como veis, mucho Harry, algo de Harry-Mina, poca interacción Sirius-Hermione (ninguna, en realidad), y básicamente un Harry comiéndose el tarro con respecto a la irascible sanadora que, como me preguntó la sublime Carla, se apellida Gray por su padrastro **_**muggle**_**, y no por su verdadero padre biológico, que, como veis, era un miembro de la familia McKinnon, a quienes los mortífagos tuvieron el dudoso honor de asesinar en masa durante la primera guerra. Bueno, eso lo veremos en el próximo episodio, que espero subir antes del 2009. Por Dios, guardad los tomates en lata, que escritora lesionada fic que no se actualiza.**

**Una cosilla: lo que más me gusta de este minicapítulo, como siempre, es Tonks. Y otra cosilla: los próximos días subiré un review que será la respuesta a los vuestros. Lo haré en cuanto pueda, supongo que el lunes o el martes, no desesperéis. Si no pudiese hacerlo pronto, contestaría los reviews de este capítulo y del siguiente juntos, ¿vale? Prefiero subir el capítulo sin respuestas a los reviews que no subirlo. Una vez más, un beso cariñoso a todo el mundo y gracias por vuestra comprensión. **

**Lara**


	25. Bien está lo que bien acaba

Disclaimer: No soy J. K. Rowling… si lo fuese, a buenas horas me hubiera cargado a un personaje que podría haber dado tanto juego como Sirius Black.

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO?

**Capítulo ****24: ****Bien está lo que bien acaba****.**

"Tenemos que hablar" –pronunció Sirius en voz baja.

El animago había pasado todo el día con Hermione, que cada vez se encontraba menos exhausta, pero había sido imposible encontrar un momento para estar a solas. Una vez se marcharon los padres de ella, Sirius le alcanzó unos almohadones para que se recostase y decidió ir al grano. La joven auror debió notar la gravedad del tono del animago, porque lo miró con atención.

"¿Vas a contarme lo que le sucedió a Lucius Malfoy y a Severus Snape?" –preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

"En efecto…" –respondió el animago con tono neutro.

"Están muertos…" –asumió ella con tono dubitativo.

"Sí. Están muertos" –confirmó Sirius sin mostrar ni un ápice de emoción en su voz. Parecía tan impasible que Hermione no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en él.

"Lo hiciste tú" –volvió a afirmar ella.

"Sí"

"¿Estaban desarmados?" –preguntó ella lentamente, desgranando lentamente las palabras entre los diente, sin romper el contacto visual. "Quiero decir… ¿fue un duelo o…?"

"¿O qué? ¿Una ejecución?" –completó Sirius ante la hesitación de ella.

Hermione asintió cuidadosamente. Tenía los labios algo apretados, y la mandíbula tensa, pero Sirius no podía saber lo que estaba pensando, si sentía repulsión o alivio al pensar en lo que había pasado. El animago se tensó ligeramente y apoyó la espalda en la butaca en la que estaba sentado. Conocía a la "otra" Hermione a la perfección, y le parecía que también conocía bastante a ésta, pero no sabía muy bien por dónde iba a salirle.

"En realidad, la idea original era una ejecución, pero les devolvimos las varitas y les dimos una oportunidad de defenderse" –replicó a la defensiva.

"¿Les _devolvimos_?"

Sirius maldijo su lengua. Hermione era demasiado lista para despistarse de ese plural. Ya no había marcha atrás y, de todos modos, Remus y Harry le contarían su versión en cuanto tuviesen oportunidad. No iban a dejar que se arrojase a los leones él solito.

"Harry y yo. Y Remus" –confesó. "Nos habían desarmado, pero Remus volvió y nos salvó la vida en el último momento. Les devolvimos las varitas y les dimos una última oportunidad. De cualquier modo, si no hubiesen tenido sus varitas con ellos los hubiéramos ejecutado igual" –agregó, de forma innecesariamente desafiante.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato. Sirius casi podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a gran velocidad, pensando, pensando, pensando…

"¿Por qué?"

Sirius abrió más los ojos. De todas las preguntas que podían estar apareciendo en aquel momento en el cerebro de Hermione, aquella era la que menos se esperaba.

"¿Que por qué?" –soltó algunas imprecaciones de sorpresa. "La pregunta sería más bien cómo podría no haberlo hecho… Hermione, para los magos no existen prisiones que garanticen una seguridad total… cuando volviste de tu viaje al pasado, me preguntaste si tenía miedo: claro que lo tengo. Todo este tiempo he tenido un miedo atroz a que alguno de los mortífagos que metimos en Azkaban consiguiese escapar y te asesinase sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo… pero ni en mis más retorcidas pesadillas podía imaginar que iban a hacer algo tan terrible como lo que tenían preparado…"

Sirius paró de hablar, como si le costase continuar, mientras continuaba mirando fijamente a su esposa preguntándose qué demonios estaba pensando ella.

"Devolverlos a Azkaban hubiese significado correr de nuevo el riesgo de que escapasen, y no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso. Acabé con Malfoy y con Snape porque no estaban simplemente locos, porque estaban convencidos fríamente de todas esas ideas suyas de la pureza de sangre y las llevarían a cabo mientras les quedase vida… porque durante la primera guerra asesinaron a muchos de mis amigos… porque Snape, indirectamente, acabó con la vida de James y de Lily… pero, sobre todo, porque no hubiera podido vivir sabiendo que podían volver a escapar y hacerte daño de nuevo, y que esta vez posiblemente hubiéramos llegado tarde…"

Hermione seguía mirándolo, tan quieta y tan seria, que Sirius comenzó a exasperarse. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar junto a la cama, intentando no alterarse.

"Escucha, Hermione" –exclamó, dejando su tono controlado para adquirir otro más apasionado. "No dejaré que te alejes de mí por esto. No voy a permitir que tus escrúpulos nos distancien, no ahora que…" –se interrumpió sin saber muy bien cómo expresarlo. "La noche en que hirieron a Tonks, te acostaste conmigo… y era evidente que lo deseabas. Pensé que te había recuperado, pero al día siguiente volvías a estar fría conmigo cuando Harry estaba delante… me puse furioso, y antes de que hubiéramos podido hablar y aclarar las cosas, los Malfoy te secuestraron…"

El animago hizo una pausa, durante la que pareció sosegarse un poco.

"Creo que no es necesario que te explique lo que fueron para mí las horas que siguieron al secuestro. Estaba convencido de que aparecerías muerta. Cuando Harry te encontró en los sótanos de Prince Hall, cuando os vi llegar, tú apoyada en él para caminar, y vi que estabas viva… en mi vida experimenté un alivio semejante. Entonces soltaste a Harry y te lanzaste corriendo hacia mí, te echaste a mis brazos y me dijiste que me querías" –el animago se pasó la mano por la mandíbula, como si le costase trabajo revivir el recuerdo. "Por fin volvía a tenerte otra vez… hasta que oí la voz de Ron diciéndome que estabas inconsciente y, cuando te separé de mí, vi que estabas agonizando…"

Sirius la miró con intensidad y, aunque no continuó la frase, la joven auror comprendió perfectamente lo que él quería decirle.

"Alastor organizó el regreso a San Mungo. Tú le habías contado a Harry que los que te habían torturado eran Lucius y Snape, así que Harry y yo tuvimos muy claro lo que teníamos que hacer. Acabé con Malfoy y con Snape, y hubiera matado a Draco si tú no lo hubieras lanzado a la boca del dementor. No los asesiné por la espalda, pero lo hubiera hecho si eso hubiera significado que tú no hubieras estado en peligro nunca más…"

Sirius vio cómo Hermione desviaba los ojos, cansada. Pasaron unos larguísimos segundos, durante los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que se oyó de nuevo la voz grave y firme del ex-merodeador.

"Tómate tu tiempo, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho: no voy a dejar que esto te aleje de mí"

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Toda su vida había luchado por unos ideales, por la honestidad y la ética, por lo correcto. A pesar de ir perdiendo la guerra, nunca había querido anteponer el fin a los medios. Ese "estilo Dumbledore", como lo había catalogado Ron en muchas ocasiones, los había llevado a ser el bando perdedor.

"Tienes razón"

Lo dijo en voz tan baja, que Sirius apenas la oyó.

"¿Qué?"

"Que tienes razón. Lucius y Snape, vivos, volverían a escapar de Azkaban o de donde fuese para intentar rematar lo que habían empezado. Me alegro de que estén muertos"

Decir que Sirius estaba sorprendido es una constatación muy por debajo de la realidad. Se sentó de nuevo, a su lado, y la escuchó con atención.

"Me alegro de que estén muertos, me alegro de que Draco haya recibido el beso del dementor, y me alegro de que tanto como tú como Harry y Remus hayáis salido indemnes del duelo. No me gusta pensar así, pero lo hago. Me alegro todavía más de que les hubieses permitido utilizar su varita, porque así no hay remordimiento posible. Pero… me duele terriblemente saber que me alegro de todo esto…"

Sirius vio cómo Hermione volvía a cerrar los ojos, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para seguir hablando. Entendía perfectamente el conflicto moral que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento la "prefecta más perfecta" que había alumbrado Hogwarts. Vio cómo ella lo miraba de nuevo.

"Desde que me desperté, sabía perfectamente que no hubieras dejado que Lucius y Snape salieran vivos de esta… recuerda que el día que te conocí estabas dispuesto a lanzarle un _avada_ a un Pettigrew desarmado… como para que te quedases esperando sentado a que esos dos fuesen sometidos a un juicio más o menos justo… eres más maduro y sensato que el Sirius que yo recuerdo, pero sigues siendo Sirius…"

Hermione alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla del animago, que le cogió por los dedos y le besó los nudillos. Hermione sintió que se derretía.

"Me gustaría estar sola, si no te importa…"

Sirius pareció un poco reacio a hacer lo que le pedía, pero se levantó lentamente, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

"No. Volveré mañana"

Hermione asintió y cerró los párpados. Sintió los pasos de Sirius, silenciosos y elegantes, que se acercaban a la puerta. Oyó el pomo al girar, y la voz grave y firme del ex-merodeador.

"Sé lo que va a pasarte por la cabeza en cuanto te quedes sola. Si tienes dudas, sólo tienes que recordar lo que te hicieron… y lo que pensaban hacerte…"

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, asintió quedamente y los volvió a cerrar de nuevo. El animago abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, aunque pudo oír las últimas palabras de Hermione, dichas en voz apenas audible.

"Sirius… gracias…"

Definitivamente, Tonks tenía razón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Para el asombro de Portia Santorini, ni Harry ni Mina hicieron ademán de estrecharse la mano. Tan solo se miraron durante unos segundos que parecieron dilatarse en exceso.

"Oficialmente es Gray" –aclaró Mina con voz apacible.

"Oh, sí, perdona, Mina… mi sobrina fue adoptada por el segundo marido de mi hermana Isabella. Su primer esposo fue asesinado al final de la primera guerra, él y toda su familia. Bastian era el hermano pequeño de Marlene McKinnon, es posible que ese nombre no le sea completamente extraño"

Harry no contestó inmediatamente. Parecía serio, pero por dentro estaba dando saltitos de alegría como una quinceañera. Después de numerosos intentos infructuosos de hablar con Mina, la sin par Portia Santorini se la ofrecía en bandeja de plata, nada menos que como compañera de cena. La conexión de la sanadora con la original Orden del Fénix sólo añadía más morbo a la situación.

"Los McKinnon no fueron los únicos que murieron durante la primera guerra, Portia, seguro que el señor Potter…" –comenzó Mina con voz queda.

"No se equivoca, señora Santorini" –la interrumpió Harry. "Conozco bien esa historia, probablemente mejor que su sobrina. El apellido McKinnon está ligado a los héroes de la primera guerra"

Mina le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry.

"Claro está que el señor Potter pertenece por derecho propio al bando de los héroes; su conocimiento sobre la materia supera sin duda al mío"

Harry sonrió abiertamente. "Como en realidad usted no piensa eso, no es necesario que me considere un héroe. Es más, le agradecería que me llamase Harry, y no señor Potter, si no le importa. Yo la llamaré como usted quiera"

"Puede llamarme Mina…" –no tuvo más remedio que ceder, y a regañadientes, la sanadora, mientras Santorini los miraba con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Empezaba a pensar que su maravilloso plan de sentar juntos a Potter y a su sobrina hacía más aguas que el Titanic.

"Mi sobrina es sanadora en San Mungo, señor Potter. Vivió en Bélgica con mi hermana y su padre adoptivo hasta la mayoría de edad, educada en un colegio mágico pero en un entorno muggle. Mina, supongo que habrás oído hablar lo suficiente sobre el señor Potter…"

"Por supuesto, Portia…" –respondió la sanadora con voz suave.

"Espero que lo que haya oído no le haga tener una idea preconcebida sobre mi" –terció Harry intentando mantener el tipo y la expresión seria.

"No suelo tener ideas preconcebidas. No me gusta sentirme influenciada por las palabras de otros" –contraatacó Mina con tono inocente.

"No me diga" –soltó Harry con mala intención, sabiendo que Mina le había dado bastante crédito a las intrigas de Ginny.

"Antes de que comience la cena, me gustaría presentarle a algunos amigos, señor Potter, y tendrá la oportunidad de continuar su charla con mi sobrina un poco más tarde" –los interrumpió la señora Santorini, que empezaba a pensar si no sería mejor haber sentado a Harry con Dolores Umbridge, o en su defecto, con el propio Voldemort en persona.

Harry miró fijamente a Portia.

"Señora Santorini… antes de nada… supongo que en esta casa habrá algún lugar donde los bloqueos anti-apariciones no funcionen, ¿no?" –preguntó en voz apreciablemente más baja.

La jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad vaciló unos instantes, ante una pregunta tan directa. Por supuesto, todas las residencias de los altos cargos del Ministerio de Magia, estaban protegidos contra las apariciones dentro de sus muros (sería imperdonable un fallo de seguridad tan garrafal), y en cada una de ellas había una localización acotada para realizar apariciones de emergencia pero, evidentemente, no le hacía mucha gracia revelar su situación. Le devolvió la mirada a Harry. Éste notó su hesitación y se apresuró a explicar su petición.

"Necesito disponer de un lugar donde desaparecerme rápidamente si me convocan. Eh… soy jefe de aurores, al fin y al cabo" –aclaró, sonriendo con timidez.

Portia Santorini sintió deseos de tirarse de los pelos. Por supuesto, alguien con la posición de Potter no podía estar tranquilamente cenando sin tener la certeza de que podría responder con rapidez a una convocatoria de emergencia… se llamó tonta mentalmente unas diez veces, por no haber pensado antes en ello.

"Por supuesto… Mina, ¿te importaría llevar al señor Potter al laberinto de los jardines del ala oeste para que sepa dónde está? Gracias, querida… señor Potter, mi sobrina le acompañará…"

Harry agradeció con un gesto tranquilo la amabilidad de Santorini, mientras Mina elevaba sus ojos al cielo mentalmente y se preguntaba qué había hecho ella para merecerse aquello. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Harry y se encaminó con paso rápido a los jardines. Los dos jóvenes caminaban separados, sin mirarse. Bueno, más bien era Mina la que miraba hacia delante sin que pareciese darse cuenta de la existencia del joven auror.

"¿Pensabas desaparecer del mapa para siempre?" –preguntó Harry, medio aliviado por haber encontrado a Mina y medio irritado por su tozudez. "¿No contestar a mis lechuzas y evitar por completo volver a verme, sólo por abrazar a Hermione?"

"Qué melodramáticos sois los Elegidos" –replicó Mina, mordaz.

Harry la miró de reojo. En el fondo, admiraba su aplomo.

"¿Por qué has evitado volver a verme?" –insistió. Los altos setos oscuros se erguían ante él. Buena idea, dedicar la zona del laberinto a las apariciones. Era imposible encontrar un lugar más discreto en todo Rosefield Park. "Te he enviado notas con Hedwig y no me has contestado ninguna; tu chimenea está bloqueada, y cuando hablé con Wilkes me contestó como si le hubieras prohibido que hablase sobre ti"

"Por supuesto que tiene prohibido hablar sobre mí, Potter" –explicó la sanadora con gesto de exasperación. "De hecho, tenemos prohibido dar información sobre nuestros compañeros a todos los extraños que puedan aparecer por el hospital… un auror como tú debería saber que es una norma mínima de seguridad" –contestó ella sin mirarlo.

"Yo no soy exactamente un extraño…" –repuso él con tono cauteloso.

"Para Wilkes por supuesto que sí… al menos con respecto a mí" –replicó ella. Harry no pudo objetar nada a eso.

"Bien, eso no explica por qué Hedwig entrega sus cartas y no recibe respuesta a cambio" –a ver si tenía las narices de replicarle a eso.

Mina guió a Harry por los crujientes senderos del laberinto, sin contestarle. Harry tuvo que sujetarla por el codo para que ella se parase y lo mirase a la cara.

"Oye, Harry, no intentes buscar explicaciones raras para esto, ni conspiraciones, ni alianzas de mortífagos… simplemente estuvimos tonteando un poco pero la cosa no va a pasar a mayores. Yo no estoy interesada…"

El joven auror sintió cómo su irritación iba en aumento.

"Estabas bastante interesada la última vez que nos vimos, en Kensington Gardens, y yo no le llamaría tontear a eso" –le soltó a bocajarro, para arrepentirse de sus palabras en el instante en que salieron de su boca. Probablemente esa no fuese la mejor forma de ganarse a la sanadora.

Mina elevó los ojos al cielo, exasperada. "¿Y qué? ¿Es que ahora tengo que casarme contigo? ¿Reponer tu honra perdida? Estaba interesada entonces, pero no lo estoy ahora… no estoy interesada en ti ni en tu enorme ego, Potter… métete esto en tu dura mollera…"

"Porque abracé a Hermione" –resumió Harry anegado en frustración.

"No, Potter… tienes una cierta fijación con los celos, ¿eh? Pero yo no estoy celosa… simplemente no quiero volver a verte…"

"Sólo nos hemos visto una vez desde que fuimos a Kensington Gardens hasta hoy, y fue en la habitación de Hermione"

"Estoy intentando no destrozarte la autoestima, Harry…" –explicó ella con una mueca irónica-; "te vi abrazando a una amiga, no tirándotela, así que no empieces a elucubrar que estoy locamente enamorada de ti y que intento que no destroces mi pobre corazón… simplemente he estado pensando en nosotros y, sinceramente, prefiero dar esta historia por terminada… cierto que podría habértelo dicho, pero me pareció más práctico poner tierra de por medio… confiaba que pillaras la indirecta, pero ya veo que no…"

La paciencia de Harry había llegado a su límite. Sabía que la sanadora se encontraba dolida con él, y se lo estaba haciendo pagar bien caro. Las palabras de ella le escocían en los oídos. Cuanto más esquiva se mostraba, más decidido estaba a aclarar las cosas. Sujetó a Mina por el codo y, sin demasiada ceremonia, le lanzó un hechizo con la varita y se concentró.

Sorprendida, Mina notó la conocida y desagradable sensación de ser estirada hasta el límite, hasta que consiguió enfocar la mirada y se encontró en un lugar que desconocía por completo. Aquella no era su casa, así que probablemente fuese la de Potter. Decir que estaba irritada sería como decir que un colacuerno húngaro al que le meten una varita en el ojo está simplemente molesto.

"¿Qué demonios te has creído, Potter?" –exclamó Mina soltándose bruscamente de la sujeción del auror. "Aparecerse con alguien contra su voluntad es peligroso… podría haber sufrido una despartición, idiota…"

"Es imposible" –respondió Harry con calma. "Los aurores estamos entrenados para aparecernos llevando a un detenido con nosotros, obviamente en contra de su voluntad. Existe un práctico hechizo para ello…"

Mina se lo quedó mirando, masajeándose el brazo por donde Harry la había sujetado. Bueno, bien pensado era obvio, y además no creía que Harry fuese a arriesgarse a que le sucediese algo. Pero sacarla a la fuerza de la recepción de Portia…

"Necesito hablar contigo… sólo necesito media hora. Al acabar, te aseguro que te devolveré a Rosefield Park. Media hora para explicarme, y si decides no volver a verme más, prometo respetar tu decisión" –continuó Harry con voz tranquila. Parecía sereno y sosegado, pero también firmemente decidido a hacer lo que se proponía.

Mina se quedó quieta durante unos largos segundos, para finalizar asintiendo en silencio y con gesto enfurruñado. Al fin y al cabo, Potter era suficiente terco como para repetir el intento en cualquier otra ocasión o esperarla en San Mungo hasta que consiguiese hablar con ella, y Mina también deseaba sacarse el problema de encima y continuar con su vida como si nunca hubiese conocido al famoso Harry Potter.

"De acuerdo" –respondió. "Tienes media hora, así que no la desperdicies"

Harry sonrió ligeramente. Le indicó a Mina que se sentase, y ella lo hizo con un gesto de impaciencia.

"¿Quieres beber algo?"

"No pienso arriesgarme a que me pongas alguna poción de esas que usáis los aurores para anular la voluntad de esos detenidos con los que os aparecéis contra su voluntad, gracias" –replicó la joven con agudeza.

Harry se echó a reír.

"Bueno, ya veo que no te inspiro mucha confianza" –comentó con tranquilidad, mientras abría una cerveza de mantequilla. Le dio un largo trago a la botella y se la tendió a la sanadora, que enarcó una ceja. "Acabo de beberme casi media botella, supongo que eso descarta que esté intentando envenenarte" –concluyó.

Mina lo miró con la boca abierta, pero finalmente aceptó la oferta de Harry y cogió la cerveza. Probó el líquido dorado con cautela y lo paladeó. Sólo sabía a cerveza de mantequilla. Harry la miraba con un gesto extraño.

"¿De tu agrado?"

"Excelente gusto para la cerveza de mantequilla. Ahora vete al grano, si no te importa"

"Bien" –aceptó Harry. "Como te dije en Kensington Gardens, estuve enamorado de Hermione. Estuve. Pasado. Pero es mi mejor amiga, y ha estado a punto de morirse, y llevamos juntos desde que teníamos once años" –hizo una pausa.

"Conmovedor" –pausa bien aprovechada por la sanadora.

"Es mi mejor amiga, y ella y Ron son y han sido mi única familia, junto con Sirius, todos estos años" –continuó Harry con un resoplido de impaciencia. "No voy a negarte lo que sentí por ella, pero…"

"Me parece muy tierno que consideres a Sirius tu familia y que estés enamorado de su mujer" –terció Mina con una sonrisa irónica mientras daba buena cuenta de su cerveza. Harry la miró intensamente mientras bebía.

"No lo entiendes. Hermione y yo estuvimos juntos antes de que se casase con Sirius. Yo la fastidié y ella me dejó. Sin embargo, hace más o menos un mes que Hermione perdió todos sus recuerdos de su vida con Sirius, y no recuerda nada con respecto a él desde que tenía quince años. No puedo darte más detalles de cómo perdió esos recuerdos, lo siento. Hermione se encontró de repente casada con alguien a quien no conocía, pero ahora ha vuelto a enamorarse de él y yo sólo puedo quedarme al margen" –intentó explicar Harry.

Mina lo miraba escéptica.

"Muy bonito. Sin embargo, no veo qué tiene esto que ver conmigo, Potter"

"Estoy intentando explicarte que el hecho de que abrazase a Hermione no significa nada. La quiero muchísimo, pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella. Me gustas. Mucho. Y lo que quiero es estar contigo"

"Mala suerte, Potter" –replicó Mina. "Porque yo ya…" –intentó continuar la frase, pero no pudo. Se encontraba, de repente, bloqueada, como si no tuviese control sobre sus palabras. Intentó seguir, pero su lengua no respondía. Alzó la botella de cerveza de mantequilla y la miró con detenimiento. Trasladó su mirada del cristal a los ojos verdes del auror, intentando que no la invadiese el pánico. "No te habrás atrevido a…"

"_Veritaserum_, lo siento" –respondió Harry asintiendo con la cabeza. "No tenía ganas de que fingieses escucharme sin que creyeses una sola palabra de lo que te dijese para luego soltarme cualquier excusa y largarte"

"Eres… eres…"

"Respóndeme y luego me insultas… ¿es cierto eso de que te soy indiferente?"

Mina no podía creerlo.

"No" –consiguió pronunciar sin sacarle los ojos al auror, en un alarde de autocontrol.

Harry la miró fijamente. Las posibilidades de que la sanadora se vengase de aquello de forma lenta y dolorosa eran abrumadoramente elevadas. Pero la joven, todavía no sabía cómo, había llegado a significar algo importante para él, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.

"No puedo creer… que me hayas hecho esto, Potter… no solamente has utilizado una poción ilegal, como si fuese una delincuente, sino que… cómo has podido…" –la indignación no le dejaba ni hablar. "¿Cómo has conseguido meter la poción después de beber tú sin que yo me diese cuenta?" –consiguió preguntar atónita.

"¿Estás celosa de Hermione?" –continuó Harry impasible.

La sanadora se puso como un tomate, mitad de vergüenza y mitad de furia.

"Sí"

"¿Has impedido el contacto conmigo y no has respondido a mis lechuzas porque estás celosa de Hermione?" –volvió a preguntar Harry.

"Sí…" –respondió Mina. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra la poción, pero sabía que era inútil. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar. Se sentía humillada, allí sentada, expuesta emocionalmente ante Harry.

"¿Crees que he estado jugando contigo?"

"Sí"

Harry cogió aire. "¿Estás enamorada de mí?"

Hubo un silencio espeso.

"Sí"

Harry asintió. Le quitó la botella de las manos y la dejó sobre una mesa. Se agachó ante la sanadora y le intentó coger las manos, pero ella le dio un manotazo y se puso de pie. La miró impasible, mientras Mina le devolvía una mirada furiosa y dolida. La sanadora notaba una dolorosa opresión en medio del pecho, mientras todo su autocontrol se venía abajo. Podía mandar a Potter a paseo, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, porque de cualquier modo ya sabía lo que sentía por él. Harry sintió una oleada de remordimientos al ver un sospechoso brillo en sus ojos, que ella estaba controlando con bastantes buenos resultados.

"No he metido la poción sin que te dieses cuenta. El _veritaserum_ estaba dentro de la botella, así que yo también he bebido. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. No puedo mentirte"

"Cuéntame otra, Potter"

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad"

"¿Crees que soy imbécil?"

"No"

"¿Por qué no te vas con tu amiga Ginny y me dejas en paz?"

"Porque no estoy enamorado de Ginny"

"¿Y de Hermione? ¿Tampoco estás enamorado de Hermione?"

"No, ya no lo estoy"

"Pero cuando lo estabas… ¿hubieras intentado separarla de su marido y, te recuerdo, tu padrino?"

"Sí. No tengo disculpa, pero sí. No pensaba en los sentimientos de Sirius"

Mina dejó de mirarlo durante un instante como a un enemigo. Aquello era una locura, pero, sin embargo, a Potter le pegaba bastante hacer una tontería semejante. Decidió hacer alguna pregunta trampa.

"¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo te parece más atractiva?"

Harry deseó que se lo tragase la tierra, mientras su boca respondía por él, la muy traidora.

"El culo. Tienes un culo formidable"

Bueno, si eso no era efecto del _veritaserum_, que bajase Merlín y lo viera, pensó la sanadora sintiendo el calor en el rostro. Las respuestas del _veritaserum_ nunca se habían caracterizado por ser políticamente correctas. Decidió darle un respiro a Harry (y a sí misma) y sacarle algo más de información.

"¿Cómo perdió Hermione sus recuerdos?"

Harry retuvo el aire unos segundos y exhaló lentamente.

"Viajó al pasado con una especie de giratiempo, a 1994, e impidió la muerte de Sirius. En su presente, habíamos perdido la guerra y yo también estaba muerto. Pero con ese viaje cambió todo lo sucedido de 1994 hasta ahora, así que lo que ella vivió en realidad nunca ha sucedido" –si Ojoloco se enteraba de que le había contado todo aquello a Mina, no hacía falta que la sanadora lo matase: el viejo auror lo haría personalmente, y recreándose en ello.

"Eso es ridículo"

"Tú has preguntado. Es la verdad" –confirmó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Mina intentaba por todos los medios entender lo que Harry le había explicado.

"En su… tiempo… tú y ella…"

"Sí. Pero yo había muerto. Exactamente hace dos años"

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pero si Potter se estaba inventando toda la historia, realmente debía dedicarse a la literatura, y no a perder tiempo como auror.

"¿Qué sientes por mí?" –preguntó Mina a bocajarro, distando mucho de estar tan tranquila como aparentaba.

"Me he enamorado de ti. Todavía no entiendo cómo, con lo bestia que eres, pero lo cierto es que me he enamorado de ti como cuando tenía quince años"

Mina se puso bastante colorada, muy a su pesar. Cierto que Harry podía estar mintiendo, pero… ¿para qué? Lo miró a los ojos, mientras él se acercaba a ella, dispuesto a acabar con sus dudas de forma drástica. La aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo, y la besó. Mina no lo rechazó, así que Harry prolongó el beso, manteniendo el contacto tan sólo con los labios, las manos apoyadas en la pared. No la tocaba, no la abrazaba, no la sujetaba; sólo le acariciaba la boca con la suya, y sin embargo volvía a sentir aquella abrasadora sensación física de intimidad.

Mina se imaginó a sí misma enarbolando una imaginaria bandera blanca y claudicó. No le quedaba más remedio que firmar el fin de las hostilidades.

"Quédate conmigo" –murmuró Harry junto a su oído.

Mina podía dar la media hora por finalizada, volver a Rosefield Park y pretender que aquello nunca había pasado. Harry tendría que aceptarlo. Incluso podía sentarse a su lado durante la envarada cena oficial de Portia, comentando trivialidades e intercambiando frases hechas con los otros compañeros de mesa. Podía huir, justificándose ante sí misma por la poco ortodoxa maniobra de Potter, haciéndole confesar sus sentimientos a golpe de _veritaserum_. Podía darle largas y mentir, una vez que se le pasase el efecto de la poción. Podía escudarse en su cinismo.

Pero no podía mentirse a sí misma, con o sin _veritaserum_.

Así que se quedó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se sorprendió ligeramente cuando se despertó sola, a la mañana siguiente de su conversación con Sirius, en su fría habitación de San Mungo. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, en lugar del animago, fue una agitada Tonks quien entró, una hora más tarde. Parecía haberse tomado un litro de poción excitante, hablando agitadamente e incapaz de fijar su atención.

"¿Dónde está Sirius?" –acertó a preguntar.

"Sirius y Remus están detenidos en algún lugar del Ministerio, no tengo ni idea de dónde. Umbridge ha firmado una orden de detención esta mañana" –explicó Tonks con la mandíbula rígida.

"¿Detenidos?" –acertó a preguntar Hermione. "¿Por matar a Malfoy y a Snape?"

"¿Lo sabías?" –inquirió una sorprendida Tonks.

"Sirius me lo contó, ayer…" –reconoció Hermione. "Pero suponía que si no los habían inculpado todavía era porque no habría pruebas"

"Teóricamente son intocables" –explicó Tonks. "Efectivamente, no hay pruebas contra ellos, el interrogatorio oficial tuvo lugar horas después de los hechos, y no se pudo encontrar nada. Además, está Portia Santorini…"

"¿Quién es Portia Santorini?" –interrumpió Hermione.

"La jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad" –recitó Tonks con expresión de cansancio. "Es la superior de Umbridge, que a su vez está al mando de la OVA, la Oficina de Vigilancia de Aurores. Umbridge está convencida de que los aurores utilizamos métodos poco ortodoxos (mira tú quién va a hablar) y que el cuerpo de aurores ha de desaparecer. Santorini le ha parado los pies y le ha ofrecido un trato a Harry: inmunidad completa para él, para Sirius y para Remus, a cambio de que el propio Harry trabaje con ella asegurándose de que los aurores no se salgan de madre"

"Los aurores no utilizan métodos inadecuados…" –comenzó a protestar Hermione, airada.

"A veces sí, Hermione, a veces sí…" –rebatió Tonks con las orejas gachas, emitiendo un suspiro. "No nuestra unidad, pero la OVA ha podido crearse porque ha habido casos un tanto… eh… digamos que no demasiado claros, con anterioridad. En fin, eso no viene al caso…" –se interrumpió a sí misma. "Si se demuestra que la muerte de Malfoy y Snape no fue un accidente, Harry, Sirius y Remus pueden tener problemas, e incluso enfrentarse a una pena en Azkaban…" –Tonks no pudo evitar que le temblase la voz ligeramente. "De momento no he conseguido hablar con Harry… pero Sirius y Remus ya están en el Ministerio. Y ese sapo de Umbridge, seguro que tiene pensado administrarles _veritaserum_ o algo así…"

Hermione se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué decir. Parecía que la mala suerte le perseguía con Sirius. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se recostó en la cama.

"Qué desastre…" –murmuró.

"¿Qué te pasa?" –le preguntó Tonks separándole las manos de la cara. "No me digas que has reaccionado mal cuando Sirius te contó lo de Malfoy y el psicópata de los calderos…"

Hermione miró fijamente a la metamorfomaga pero no dijo nada. Ahora era ella la que tenía la cara desencajada.

"Ahora vas a contarme que tuviste un ataque agudo de _síndrome de Percy_ y que le echaste en cara que matase a esos dos mortífagos, y yo comprenderé finalmente que el viaje en el tiempo ha hecho desaparecer tu brillante cerebro" –gruñó Tonks.

"No lo entiendes…"

"Sí lo entiendo, maldita sea, no serías tú si no pensases así, pero es Sirius, caramba… ¿qué esperabas que hiciese, que los invitase a tomar el té?" –bramó Tonks, visiblemente irritada. "Antes de desmayarte en Prince Hall, después de que Harry te encontrase, te lanzaste a los brazos de Sirius y le gritaste que le querías. No me mires así, yo no estuve allí, pero me lo contaron Ron y Ginny… y por lo que parece, no parecía ser una frase hecha. A mí no me engañas, Hermione, aunque aún no lo sepas, estás tan enamorada de Sirius como lo estaba la "otra" Hermione, se te ve en los ojos… no pretendas negarlo, porque conmigo…"

"¡Claro que lo estoy!" –exclamó Hermione levantando la voz ligeramente. "El problema no es Sirius… soy yo…"

Tonks se la quedó mirando, en silencio, sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería Hermione. Era evidente que la pobre estaba hecha un lío.

"¿Estás enamorada de Sirius?"

"¿Cómo podría no estarlo?" –respondió Hermione con una mueca, recordando las palabras que la propia Tonks se había dirigido hacía poco más de un mes.

La metamorfomaga la examinó ladeando la cabeza.

"Cuando volviste de tu viaje al pasado, no hace mucho, me decías que no podías comprender cómo te habías enamorado de Sirius"

"La verdad es que el Sirius que yo recordaba era un adulto que me doblaba la edad, que se tomaba muy en serio lo de proteger a Harry, que parecía su principal objetivo… yo no… no creo que reparase en mí…"

"Ya veo…" –dijo Tonks. "Sirius tenía treinta y cuatro años, un hombre desde todos los puntos de vista para una adolescente de quince… salvaje e irreverente, pero un adulto inalcanzable, al fin y al cabo, por eso no acababas de entenderlo… lo que no entendías era cómo él se había acercado a ti…"

Hermione asintió.

"Sigue teniendo el mismo morbo de entonces… pero ahora se ha mostrado tan… caballeroso… en todo momento… tan atractivo e interesado en mí… siempre me había parecido fuera de mi alcance…"

"Hermione, Sirius está loco por ti. Si le permites acercarse mínimamente a ti, te lo demostrará"

La joven del cabello alborotado asintió lentamente, roja como un tomate.

"Ya…"

La metamorfomaga enarcó una ceja. Aquel sonrojo parecía significar algo bastante obvio. Acercó su cara a la de Hermione, que se echó hacia atrás con timidez.

"Por lo que parece, ya te lo ha demostrado, no sólo cargándose a Lucius y a Snape…"

"¡Tonks!"

"Vamos, Hermione… si Sirius te quiere, y tú por fin has aceptado lo que hay entre vosotros… ¿dónde está el problema?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Matar mortífagos no debería ser la solución. No son los ideales por los que yo había luchado"

Tonks la miró como si estuviese loca.

"¿Los ideales? ¿Me estás diciendo que…?"

"No, espera" –la interrumpió Hermione. "Creo que Sirius actuó como debía, a pesar de todo. Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape tuvieron muchas oportunidades de abandonar su absurda lucha, y siguieron con su estúpida idea de la limpieza de sangre. Sigo creyendo en los viejos ideales de Dumbledore, pero en algunas ocasiones la fe en la inherente bondad humana no tiene sentido…"

"Y eso es lo que te preocupa…" –comprendió Tonks al fin. "No estás molesta con Sirius por lo que hizo… estás molesta contigo misma porque lo aceptas"

"Algo así" –asintió la convaleciente.

"Hermione, estás loca"

"Es posible" –contestó con una sonrisa.

Tonks se quedó mirando seriamente para Hermione.

"Has sobrevivido a cientos de _cruciatus_, a los Malfoy y a un dementor hambriento… ahora sólo necesitas irte a casa con Sirius y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hablaré con los sanadores para que te dejen ir en cuanto no sea peligroso para ti. Ahora me vuelvo al Ministerio, a ver si ya ha llegado Harry. Hoy es domingo y aún encima medio Ministerio está de vacaciones de Navidad, así que va a ser difícil que esto se solucione antes de Año Nuevo" –explicó con un suspiro. "Ojoloco ya está movilizando a todos sus contactos"

"Harry es el Elegido, el que venció a Voldemort" –constató Hermione con un gesto vago. "No pueden procesarlo"

"Parece mentira que no conozcas a Umbridge" –gruñó Tonks con mal disimulado rencor. "Esa arpía hace tiempo que tendría que estar haciendo ganchillo en su casa, rodeada de gatos. No conozco a nadie tan retorcido y con tantos prejuicios como ella"

Hermione puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tonks, en un intento de consuelo. El prejuicio más profundamente enraizado en Umbridge, y el más conocido, era su odio cerval por los licántropos. Tonks se levantó y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

"Me voy, pero te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos a casa en cuanto podamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió suavemente, sintiéndose súbitamente deprimida por la ausencia de Sirius. Mientras veía cómo Tonks se marchaba, se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Quizás si descansaba todo lo que podía, los sanadores la dejarían ir a casa, y podría esperar allí por Sirius. La metamorfomaga se volvió mientras salía y le guiñó un ojo.

"Tú descansa, que cuando Sirius regrese, no te va a dejar dormir demasiado"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Mina se despertó, por la mañana, los primeros rayos de sol invernal empezaban a calentar los cristales de la ventana. El silbido de la tetera, suave y continuo, llegaba desde la cocina, y un delicioso olorcillo a tostadas recién hechas se colaba hasta su nariz. Le costó un rato situarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo, saltó de la cama como impulsada por un resorte.

Su vestido estaba tirado junto a la cama, hecho un ovillo arrugado, así que lo ignoró y se puso la camisa de Harry, que olía deliciosamente a su colonia. Durante unos segundos dudó, avergonzada de caer en semejante cliché, pero como, al fin y al cabo, nadie iba a saberlo, decidió dar rienda suelta a su romanticismo más rancio. Descalza, se dirigió a la cocina, donde un recién duchado Harry, vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta y con el pelo mojado, preparaba lo que parecía un desayuno para veinte personas. En cuanto la vio, puso una sonrisa tan radiante que Mina no pudo evitar derretirse un poco.

"Buenos días, dormilona" –exclamó el salvador del mundo mágico, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba hasta dejarla con el cerebro en blanco.

"Buenos días" –consiguió pronunciar ella con voz lánguida. "¿Cómo no me has despertado?"

Harry la miró con cara de guasa.

"_Intenté_ despertarte, pero después de varios intentos las últimas alternativas que me quedaban eran maldiciones imperdonables y algún otro hechizo ilegal"

Mina enrojeció ligeramente. Su trabajo en San Mungo la mantenía en un estadio de perpetua carencia de sueño, así que cuando podía y se relajaba, podía dormir varios días seguidos. Entonces recordó algo.

"Ayer no parecías muy reacio a utilizar medidas ilegales" –le espetó frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se echó a reír.

"Pues menos mal, porque si no llego a hacerlo, todavía estarías sin hablarme"

Mina se sintió algo abochornada. Si bien era cierto que Harry había utilizado métodos bastante poco ortodoxos para convencerla, ella no podía negar que había actuado de forma un tanto irracional en todo aquello. Había dado crédito a las maquinaciones de Ginny y no le había concedido a Harry el beneficio de la duda. Por eso había decidido pasar por alto lo del _veritaserum_.

"Te lo merecías" –refunfuñó.

Harry la tomó por el mentón, le levantó la cara hacia él y la besó de nuevo, obviamente contradiciéndola.

"Si fuese por ti, ayer hubiéramos disfrutado de una aburrida cena en la mansión Santorini"

Oh, oh. Con todo aquello, Mina se había olvidado por completo de la cena en casa de Portia.

"¡Mi tía!" –exclamó Mina separándose de Harry. "¡Santo Cielo, debe de estar aterrorizada, buscándome por todo el Londres mágico y el muggle…tengo que…!"

Pero Harry la agarró por la muñeca, la acercó a él y volvió a disfrutar de la excitante sensación de que le estaba permitido besarla cuantas veces quisiese. La separó ligeramente y le dio un suave toque en la nariz.

"Le mandé una lechuza a tu tía, en cuanto te quedaste dormida, diciéndole que no movilizase al cuerpo de aurores, y que estabas conmigo, sana y salva"

A la sanadora se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

"¡¿Le dijiste a Portia que estaba contigo?!" –exclamó Mina, al borde de la histeria.

Harry se puso serio de repente, la sujetó por los hombros y la mantuvo frente a él, separada por el largo del brazo.

"Mina, estábamos invitados a la recepción, si hubiésemos desaparecido sin más Portia hubiera dado inmediatamente la voz de alarma… no estamos en guerra pero desaparecimos de una residencia oficial, tú eres la sobrina de un alto cargo del Ministerio y yo soy jefe de aurores… no podemos desaparecer así como así…"

La sanadora se quedó callada, mientras pensaba lo más rápido que podía en las consecuencias de aquella lechuza. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Harry la sorprendieron enormemente.

"Y ahora escúchame… espero que lo de esta noche no haya sido uno de esos… ¿cómo los llamaste?... ah, sí… un _tonteo_ tuyo…"

El tono de Harry parecía indiferente, pero Mina pudo percibir, bruscamente alterada, que no era así. Harry le estaba planteando abiertamente si lo suyo iba en serio o no, y ella todavía estaba asimilando que él estaba realmente interesado en ella y no en Hermione.

"Entiendo que a lo mejor no pretendías que esto trascendiese demasiado, pero me gustaría saber si tienes algún motivo para mantenerlo en secreto" –continuó Harry, que seguía con aquella expresión de absoluta seriedad.

"¿En secreto?" –acertó a preguntar ella, confusa.

"Sí, ya sabes…" –él hizo un gesto vago. "Al fin y al cabo, salir conmigo puede no ser demasiado seguro en ocasiones. Tengo muchos enemigos, mi trabajo no es lo que se dice tranquilo…"

"¿Salir contigo?" –volvió a preguntar ella, todavía más flipada.

Harry parecía empezar a desesperarse. La hizo sentarse en una silla y se inclinó sobre ella.

"Sí, salir contigo. Oye, esto está empezando todavía, y no voy a publicarlo en El Profeta. Tampoco quiero que te cases conmigo para reparar mi honra perdida. Pero lo de los _tonteos_ no es lo mío"

"Ah…" –murmuró Mina. Harry, recién duchado, con una mirada intensa destilando impaciencia y resolución, era una visión demasiado excitante como para concentrarse en lo que le decía.

"Vas a conseguir lo que Voldemort no pudo, Mina" –resopló Harry al ver que ella seguía sin centrarse.

Lentamente, Mina fue asimilando lo que Harry le estaba planteando. Lo miró atentamente, reflejada en aquel verde intenso. En su cerebro centellearon involuntariamente algunas imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior, con aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes mirándola con intensidad durante la intimidad compartida, y enrojeció de nuevo.

"No sé cuándo me das más miedo: cuando hablas o cuando te quedas callada" –suspiró Harry, expectante.

"A mí tampoco me van los tonteos" –intervino ella.

Harry sonrió. La sonrisa dulcificaba los rasgos de Mina y su expresión, habitualmente beligerante. Harry podía mantener el tipo con una Mina en fase guerrera, pero cuando cambiaba la agresividad por la dulzura, estaba perdido. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero Mina lo paró a escasos milímetros.

"Podríamos obviar El Profeta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

"En cambio, no me importaría que esa Ginny se enterase"

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. "No hay problema con eso" –aceptó. Él también pensaba que era una buena idea que Ginny supiese lo que había entre ellos. Aunque aquello podía esperar.

En aquel momento tenía otros planes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El agónico sol invernal brillaba bien alto en el cielo cuando Harry y Mina consiguieron salir de la casa. Habían conseguido finalmente desayunar después de varios intentos frustrados, pero ninguno de ellos se había mostrado especialmente molesto por ello.

Mina caminaba al lado de Harry, que parecía tan contento como Voldemort con un par de _horcruxes_ nuevos. La sanadora, aunque era tan incapaz de borrarse la sonrisa idiota de la cara que empezaba a tener agujetas en los labios, no sabía muy bien si coger a Harry de la mano, caminar junto a él de forma aséptica, o engancharse de su codo. Harry, sin percatarse para nada de las dudas existenciales de Mina sobre protocolos deambulatorios en una relación incipiente, la miró, le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y colocó el brazo de ella en su cintura.

"Cómo se nota que eres un hombre" –suspiró la sanadora.

"¿Eh?" –se sorprendió Harry.

"Nada" –dijo ella, relajándose.

Harry se acercó lentamente a ella y le rozó la oreja con los labios. Mina pensó que iba a besarla y se acercó más a él, pero no se esperaba lo que vino a continuación.

"Nos están siguiendo, no mires…" –murmuró. "Cuando yo te diga, aparécete al otro extremo de la calle, donde está aquel quiosco de _El Profeta_. ¿Lo has entendido?"

"S… sí…" –acertó a responder ella, mirando hacia el lugar en cuestión. Desde que habían salido de casa de Harry apenas se habían cruzado con unas cuantas personas, y en aquel momento, en pleno mediodía de domingo, la calle estaba completamente desierta. No se oían ruidos, no había señales sospechosas, parecía que la gente estaba simplemente almorzando en sus casas.

"No te asustes, pero no hagas tonterías. Sobre todo, no te quedes a mi lado. Desde allí me podrás ayudar si lo necesito y estarás resguardada por si acaso. Y no grites ni hagas nada que podría delatarte"

"De acuerdo" –aceptó ella.

Antes de que pudiese enterarse de lo que pasaba, Harry le susurró la señal al oído y Mina hizo lo pactado. Desde su nueva situación, la sanadora vio cómo, efectivamente, las estrechas callejuelas que los rodeaban escupían a un grupo de hombres que parecía haber salido de la nada. Harry estaba de espaldas a ellos, de frente a Mina, que sintió el impulso irrefrenable de gritar avisándole, aunque se contuvo a tiempo, recordando lo que le había dicho el auror. Antes de que el más cercano de los hombres se acercase a él menos de veinte metros, Harry movió imperceptiblemente su varita y, con un hechizo no verbal y sin aparentemente mirarlo, lo aturdió.

A continuación todo sucedió muy deprisa. Para pasmo de la sanadora, que sólo consiguió ver alguno de los haces de luz que salían de las varitas, Harry se había sobrado él solito para desarmar a los seis hombres restantes y atar con cuerdas a los siete. Obviamente, nunca había visto a Harry en acción, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que vencer a Voldemort no había sido simplemente cuestión de chiripa.

Corrió hacia el auror, jadeante. Harry estaba inclinado sobre uno de lo hombres, y parecía estar haciéndole unas cuantas preguntas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" –consiguió preguntar.

"Son gente de la OVA" –le explicó él incorporándose y liberando a sus presuntos agresores. Mina lo vio hacer un sutil gesto con la varita y, sin pronunciar una palabra, los siete hombres estaban libres de ligaduras. Los seis que estaban conscientes se levantaron del suelo rápidamente, abochornados, y reanimaron al séptimo.

"¿La OVA?"

"Trabajan bajo el mandato de tu tía. Tienen una orden de detención contra mí" –explicó Harry.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No te preocupes, seguro que ella no tiene ni idea de esto. Me voy con ellos al Ministerio: al fin y al cabo, tienen una orden oficial. Lo siento, pero no podré acompañarte a casa" –se disculpó Harry.

"Pero qué estás diciendo… cómo van a detenerte a ti… si eres un héroe…" –balbuceó Mina impresionada.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Vaya, yo creo que merece la pena que me detengan aunque sólo sea para oírte decir esto" –bromeó el auror, divertido. "Me temo que a Dolores Umbridge nunca le ha impresionado demasiado mi condición de héroe… incluso yo diría que actúa como un aliciente para ella… y ella es la que está al mando de la OVA, por debajo de Santorini. No te preocupes, no pueden presentar cargos sólidos, así que mañana estaré de vuelta en casa. Te mandaré a Hedwig con noticias" –Harry siguió a los subalternos de Umbridge, quienes lo miraban con tal mezcla de miedo y respeto que parecía que lo escoltaban, más que detenerlo. Se despidió de Mina con un gesto de la mano, aunque la sanadora vio en su rostro una sonrisa tierna que la desarmó.

Si Harry se pensaba que iba a estar esperando en casa sus noticias, iba listo.

Así que puso rumbo a Rosefield Park.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los pasillos del Ministerio nunca habían echado tantas chispas en una ocasión tan señalada como el día de Fin de Año.

Para empezar, la sede del cuerpo de aurores era una especie de hormiguero en ebullición. Desde que el día 26 la odiada Dolores Umbridge se había liado la manta a la cabeza y había decidido presentar cargos contra el mayor héroe vivo del mundo mágico, Harry James Potter, y los dos míticos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, aquellas oficinas tenían más tráfico que Trafalgar Square a hora punta. Sus compañeros, bajo el mando de Alastor Moody, no habían parado ni un momento de quemar todos sus cartuchos para conseguir que los cargos contra los tres fuesen desestimados.

Por otro lado, todo ese tráfico humano tenía como objetivo la sede de la OVA, que recibía más visitas por minuto que el British Museum y la Torre de Londres, juntos. Al menos la mitad de esas visitas procedían del otro lugar mencionado, la sede del cuerpo de aurores, con lo que se cerraba parcialmente el círculo.

Y para cerrarlo del todo, estaba el trasiego humano entre la sede de cuerpo de aurores, las oficinas de la OVA, y la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad. Probablemente, si la marea humana continuaba así, un mes más tarde el níveo mármol blanco de los suelos del Ministerio de Magia quedaría horadado para siempre a lo largo del circuito que unía los tres sitios.

Y probablemente el despacho que resumía la actividad más febril fuese el de la poderosa, fría, implacable… y frustrada Portia Santorini.

Umbridge se le había adelantado. Con todos los indicios que había recogido su gente de lo ocurrido en Prince Hall, no podría ganar un juicio en condiciones, pero podía apretarle las tuercas a Santorini. Y, por supuesto, podía ensuciar el buen nombre de los aurores y de los encausados, que todavía no habían salido en El Profeta gracias a que Santorini había vetado la noticia en los medios.

Santorini sabía que Umbridge le estaba desafiando a un pulso de poder. Portia la había desautorizado delante de Shalom Benzazi, el jefe de todas las secciones de aurores del Reino Unido Mágico, y ella sabía que Umbridge no era de las que olvidaban fácilmente. Además, era una sangre pura con especiales lazos entre ella e importantes miembros de la alta sociedad mágica, los Malfoy entre ellos. No, Umbridge no era una abierta simpatizante de Voldemort, quizás porque era demasiado lista para demostrarlo, pero estaba claramente en el bando contrario a los aurores. Y cada vez que Santorini intentaba parar los interrogatorios a Potter, Black y Lupin, se encontraba con el impenetrable muro de la burocracia, rápidamente erigido por la gente de Umbridge.

Mina había acudido a casa de su tía inmediatamente tras la detención de Harry. Bastante abochornada, le había explicado la relación que la unía al auror, y cómo habían resuelto su pequeño malentendido. Al principio, Portia había estado encantada (y bastante satisfecha consigo misma, por qué no decirlo), pero en cuanto Mina le había contado las circunstancias de su separación de Harry, a Santorini le habían empezado a arder las orejas. Se había puesto inmediatamente manos a la obra, con la intención de liberar a los tres detenidos en un plazo máximo de veinticuatro horas.

Y ya habían pasado casi cinco días.

Santorini estaba buscando apoyos. Umbridge no se dejaba presionar, la estaba acusando veladamente de interferir en las investigaciones del Ministerio, y Portia no podía revelar que Harry había aceptado trabajar secretamente para ella, porque… bueno, porque lo hacía secretamente.

"Es necesario sacarlos de allí cuanto antes" –dijo Shalom Benzazi, secándose con un pañuelo arrugado el sudor de la frente. Estaba rojo y acalorado, y parecía un elemento discordante en aquella gélida mañana de invierno. "Es cuestión de tiempo que esto se filtre a _El Profeta_, y si el Ministro de Magia se ve obligado a ello, habrá que autorizar el uso de _veritaserum_ para los interrogatorios y…"

"Usar _veritaserum_ con Potter, Black y Lupin, como si fuesen mortífagos…" –murmuró Santorini. "Eso es impensable, jamás lo haría…"

"Si Umbridge no encuentra impedimentos para hacerlo, terminará por exigirlo… es capaz de convocar al Consejo Máximo de Seguridad…" –resopló Benzazi, que parecía a punto de sufrir una insolación.

Santorini no decía nada. Si _El Profeta_ publicaba alguna brillantemente hilvanada tergiversación de los hechos… el héroe corrupto y caído, utilizando las malas artes oscuras contra sus antiguos enemigos… en fin, todo político que se precie sabe que la prensa es un mal enemigo. O un buen amigo, según se dé el caso, pero en éste la prensa actuaba a las órdenes de Umbridge, eso era una obviedad.

"Voy a ser yo la que va a convocar el Consejo Máximo de Seguridad Mágica" –anunció Santorini como quien decía que iba a llover.

"El… el… ¿el Consejo Máximo?" –balbuceó Benzazi.

Santorini se levantó y miró por la falsa ventana de su despacho. Fuera, la mañana del Año Viejo londinense era fría y gris, pero a Santorini el tiempo no le influía en su estado de ánimo. Si Umbridge había llegado a donde estaba era en gran parte por sus amistades, la limpieza de sangre de su familia y sus artimañas rastreras. Santorini sabía con seguridad que su carrera política era infinitamente más limpia, y que su curriculum era abrumadoramente superior. Ahora sólo tenía que comprobar si el número de apoyos con el que contaba en el Consejo Máximo de Seguridad, una entidad similar al Wizengamot que sólo se convocaba en situaciones especiales de emergencia, era mayor o menor que el de Dolores Umbridge.

"Márchese, Benzazi, y dígale a mi secretario que entre: esta noche quiero estar libre para celebrar el Año Viejo con mi familia…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ronald Weasley estaba poniendo a prueba su proverbial tranquilidad. Muy a prueba. De hecho, tan a prueba que sospechaba que iba a empezar a ponerse a gritar de un momento a otro.

Antes del almuerzo había estado con Tonks, Ginny, Kingsley y Cordelia en el despacho de Ojoloco, quien, dado que lo único que podía hacer era presionar a Benzazi para que a su vez presionase a Santorini, quien en la práctica era la única que podía liberar a Harry, Sirius y Remus, estaba bramando a todo el mundo y suplicándoles a los que quedaban sanos y libres que estuviesen en alerta permanente o tendría que hacer todas las guardias él solito.

Después del almuerzo había ido con Tonks a San Mungo, donde una tensa sanadora Gray estaba reticente a darle el alta a Hermione. Para colmo, tanto su mejor amiga y compañera desde el primer curso de Hogwarts como Tonks parecían de todo menos razonables.

"Quiero largarme de aquí" –decía Hermione enfurruñada.

"Y yo quiero que se vaya a casa, pero no me parece la mejor idea en estos momentos. Su marido no puede acompañarla, y todo este lío de las detenciones, el estrés…" –intentaba razonar con ella la sanadora.

"Yo la llevaré a su casa, sus padres pueden cuidarla, y tiene amigos suficientes como para montar guardia junto a su habitación durante un año" –insistía Tonks beligerante.

"¿Si fuese soltera tampoco me dejaría marcharme?" –preguntó Hermione con irritación contenida. "Creo que he demostrado que sé apañármelas sola…" –continuó ante la ceja enarcada de Gray; "… y de cualquier modo si no tuviera un marido que me llevase a casa no iba a estar esperando a que encontrase uno ingresada en San Mungo y me casase con él"

Gray se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba que iba a apuntarles con la varita y lanzarles un _petrificus_.

"¿Pues sabe qué? Creo que ahí tiene un punto" –respondió la sanadora para pasmo del pelirrojo. "Tiene razón. Ahora estoy muy ocupada, pero si me dejan un par de horas, le firmaré los papeles del alta y le daré las instrucciones que tiene que seguir en casa"

Hermione y Tonks parecían a punto de darle un abrazo a la sanadora, mientras Ron salía de la habitación para preparar la marcha. Pero antes iba a cruzar la plaza que había frente al hospital y beberse algo un poco más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta principal de San Mungo, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Ya sabía que había algo entre Cordelia y ese sanador con pinta de guapito que trabajaba con Gray, ese tal Wilkes, porque los había visto un par de veces durante las múltiples visitas que le había hecho a Hermione, consciente o no. Pero que justamente en esos momentos, con tres compañeros detenidos bajo acusaciones graves, se la encontrase en San Mungo para ir a ver a su… lo que fuese, le parecía de bastante mal gusto.

Claro que no parecía la Cordelia de siempre, no pudo menos que pensar. Era ella, su cabellera espesa de vivo color castaño, su figura esbelta y sus rasgos armoniosos, pero tenía un aspecto de terrible cansancio, llevaba ropa _muggle_ (unos tejanos, una camiseta, y unos Converse All Star que en algún momento tuvieron un color definido), estaba despeinada e iba sin maquillar.

¿Cordelia Winterthrop sin maquillar? Era más probable ver a Dolores Umbridge berreando en un concierto de los _Disturbing House Elves_… vestida con unos tejanos rotos y un top de tirantes.

"¡Cordelia! ¡Pero qué haces con esta pinta!" –le soltó tras acercarse a ella en cuatro zancadas.

La aludida, que ya le daba la espalda, se giró lentamente, dándole unos preciosos segundos para darse cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta la cintura. Aquella, sin duda, no era Cordelia Winterthrop, aunque desde luego se le parecía como una gota de _veritaserum_ a otra.

"Sin duda me confunde con mi hermana, señor…" –sonó la voz de la joven, gélida como un trozo de hielo.

"Eh…" –acertó a decir Ron.

"¿Señor _Eh_?" –preguntó ella irónica.

"Eh… no… Weasley, Ronald Weasley, pero todo el mundo me llama Ron" –se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, colorado como siempre que hacía el ridículo, extendiéndole una mano huesuda y pecosa. La chica miró la mano extendida hacia ella como si estuviera pensando en si estrechársela o morderla. No hizo ni una cosa ni la otra.

"Me parece muy bien, señor Weasley, pero le repito que no soy quien usted cree. Sin duda es un _amigo_ de mi hermana Cordelia, y parece evidente que no le parece que _esta pinta_ sea muy propia de ella" –le espetó la joven con obvio malestar, haciendo hincapié en _amigo_.

Ron la miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido. Era igualita a Cordelia, aunque no sabía si era porque no llevaba maquillaje, o por la ropa, pero le parecía varios años más joven. Quizás, sólo quizás, tenía una figura menos femenina, menos voluptuosa que su hermana, y sus rasgos eran menos perfectos, aunque también era preciosa. E indudablemente se había dejado en casa sus dotes de seducción.

"¿Y bien?"

Ron regresó al mundo real.

"¿Y bien qué?" –contestó.

"¿Algo más que decir sobre mi pinta?" –preguntó de nuevo la joven.

Ron hizo una mueca. Se dio cuenta de que había ido bajando la mano, así que volvió a tendérsela, respirando profundamente.

"Lo siento, he sido un grosero. Soy un compañero de su hermana Cordelia, me llamo Ron y he dicho eso de su ropa porque nunca he visto a Cordelia vestida de otra forma que no fuese la apropiada para una recepción de gala en el Ministerio" –se disculpó.

"Artemisia Winterthrop, aunque me llaman Artie" –respondió ella estrechándole la mano. No era el movimiento lánguido y femenino propio de Cordelia, sino un auténtico apretón de manos, firme aunque suave. "Soy sanadora en prácticas. Puedes tutearme si quieres. ¿Eres auror?"

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"Siempre pensé que ser auror tenía que ser un trabajo muy interesante" –expuso Artie separándose un espeso mechón castaño de delante de los ojos. "Sin embargo, cuando Cordelia escogió entrar en la academia de aurores, se me pasaron las ganas; pensé que si ella lo conseguía, el trabajo tenía que ser apto para idiotas"

El pelirrojo sonrió con franqueza.

"Hay de todo. Supongo que conocerás a algún sanador que no sea precisamente un portento de inteligencia" –insinuó, recordando a Wilkes.

Artie Winterthrop se rió abiertamente. "Sí, conozco a alguno" –respondió. No añadió nada más, simplemente se quedó mirando a Ron con tranquilidad.

"Eres muy diferente a tu hermana" –dijo el pelirrojo.

Artie volvió a poner una mueca de disgusto. "Sí, ya sé que mi hermana es más guapa, más elegante y más femenina. Oye, si eres uno de sus admiradores y…"

"No soy ninguno de sus admiradores" –la cortó Ron bruscamente. Al ver que la joven sanadora en prácticas ponía una cara un poco rara, se apresuró a aclarar lo que había dicho. "Le tengo aprecio a tu hermana, creo que es muy competente y todo eso… pero no es mi tipo"

Artie evaluó el comentario. "Todavía no he encontrado a ningún tío para el que mi hermana no sea su tipo"

Ron sonrió ligeramente y se señaló a sí mismo.

"Ya te he dicho que le tengo bastante aprecio a tu hermana, pero me saca un poco de mis casillas" –explicó. "Siempre tengo la sensación de que cuando estamos en plena pelea con mortífagos, va a sacar un espejo y va a retocarse el maquillaje"

Artie enarcó una ceja. "¿Nunca lo ha hecho?"

Ron se echó a reír. "No, por supuesto que no. Es seria y profesional, si hiciese eso los bramidos de Alastor se oirían en Azkaban"

"Me alegro de que no arrastre el buen nombre de Winterthrop por el ministerio"

Durante unos segundos, se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose, sin decir nada, hasta que Ron se puso ligeramente colorado.

"Eh… yo… ¿aceptarías salir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, un día de estos?" –propuso con cierta dificultad.

La aprendiz de sanadora enarcó una ceja de nuevo, se puso seria y no dijo nada, de modo que Ron disfrutó de unos interminables segundos para arrepentirse de su invitación. Con lo bien que estaba él soltero y sin compromiso… seguro que aquella chica recibía cada día diez propuestas similares de sus compañeros sanadores.

"¿Seguro que no es porque Cordelia no te hace caso?" –preguntó un tanto insegura.

Ron puso una cara de sorpresa que lo decía todo, y a su interlocutora le pareció encantador. En realidad, Ron hubiera temido una cita con Cordelia más que un interrogatorio ejecutado por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

"Eh… no… yo nunca… con Cordelia…" –intentó explicar con apuro.

"Entonces vale" –contestó ella, un levísimo rubor coloreando sus mejillas. "Mándame una lechuza y quedamos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no esperes que me arregle como Cordelia. Nunca llevo túnicas, ni pendientes, ni esas cosas"

Ron se miró a sí mismo. Seguía sin ser precisamente un Malfoy en cuanto a estilismos, con uno de los jerseys Weasley que le había hecho Molly. Miró a la encantadora joven que tenía ante él y pensó que algo había hecho bien aquel día para tener tanta suerte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya había empezado a oscurecer cuando la sanadora Gray había comenzado a rellenar los formularios de alta de su paciente. Ron y Tonks seguían en la habitación de Hermione, el primero preparando el traslado (aunque con la cabeza en otro sitio) y la segunda ayudándola a empaquetar sus cosas.

"¿Está segura, señora Black?" –repitió Mina.

"Completamente, y llámeme Hermione" –respondió la auror mientras terminaba de abrocharse los botones.

"Podría esperar aquí unos días hasta que liberen a su marido" –insistió la sanadora.

"No va a hacer falta"

En aquel momento, se abría la puerta de la habitación y un decidido Sirius Black hacía su aparición. Hermione se quedó tan pasmada que no supo ni qué hacer, aunque Tonks, que tenía la emotividad en ebullición constante se lanzó a los brazos de su primo y le dio un abrazo descomunal.

"¡Sirius!"

El animago se quedó mirando a su esposa fijamente, hasta que ella sonrió y acercándose a él le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla. No sabía cómo se las apañaba para estar tan atractivo como de costumbre y oler maravillosamente a esa colonia suya que sólo se apreciaba cuando estabas muy cerca de él. Tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que ahora que sabía y aceptaba lo que había entre ambos, se sentía horriblemente cohibida en su presencia. Él la adoraba y ella estaba enamorada como una quinceañera. Nada a lo que Hermione estuviese acostumbrada.

"Tengo que volver al despacho de Alastor ahora mismo, pero esta noche estaré en casa" –explicó, dándole un apretón de manos a Ron. Se volvió hacia la sanadora. "Me han dicho que Hermione se puede marchar ya… ¿es cierto?"

Mina asintió. "Con unas ciertas precauciones… y tiene que venir una vez a la semana para hacerse revisiones" –especificó, mientras rellenaba formularios.

"¿Puedo hacer… una vida normal?" –le preguntó Hermione a Mina.

"Completamente normal, no" –especificó Gray, sin mirarla y tomando notas en su cuaderno. Como Hermione no respondía nada, Mina levantó los ojos.

"Al menos tres meses sin trabajar, seis sin recibir hechizos debilitantes, y un año sin exponerse a recibir maldiciones" –especificó la sanadora.

Ron y Tonks se miraron. A lo mejor esta Hermione estaba hecha de otra pasta, pero a la otra no la hubieran mantenido un año en trabajos burocráticos ni bajo un _imperius_.

"Tiene… tiene que estar bromeando…" –balbuceó Hermione.

"No, no bromeo, y si no va a cumplir mis indicaciones, la dejo aquí ingresada durante otro año" –amenazó la sanadora. "Vida tranquila hasta que en las revisiones le digamos lo contrario…" –Mina garabateaba nota tras nota sin mirar a Hermione. "Por supuesto, no puede tener hijos"

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación que se hubiera cortado con un cuchillo. Ron y Tonks se miraron incómodos, Hermione miró a la sanadora con espanto y Sirius miraba a Hermione con expresión de tranquilidad, como si le acabasen de decir que simplemente no podía tomar zumo de calabaza. Mientras tanto, Mina rasgaba el pergamino con la pluma, marcando cruces en los sitios adecuados.

"No… ¿no podremos tener hijos?" –preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

La entonación que le dio a la pregunta fue lo suficientemente intensa como para que Mina levantara la mirada del papel y la enfocara en Hermione.

"No, no he querido decir eso. Me refiero a que no puede quedarse embarazada de momento. Un embarazo la debilitaría en exceso y podría su salud en peligro. Antes de marcharse, pasen por el laboratorio de pociones y que les entreguen un vial de poción anticonceptiva que debería ser suficiente para un mes. Le daremos más con cada revisión. Bueno, aquí está" –finalizó, alargándole los informes de alta a Hermione. "Si me necesitan, llamen a uno de los sanadores en prácticas para que me localice" –y con esas palabras, salió de la habitación de Hermione, intentando por todos los medios no dejar ver su estado de nerviosismo. Si Black había vuelto, era evidente que Harry también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tonks y Ron la habían llevado a casa, y habían insistido en quedarse con ella o en llamar a sus padres para que la mimasen un poco. Sin embargo, Hermione se había empeñado en que Ron se marchase a la madriguera cuanto antes, a cenar con su familia, y poco después había intentado lo mismo con Tonks.

"Deberías comer algo" –dijo la metamorfomaga. "¿Te preparo un sándwich?"

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Tengo un ejército de elfos domésticos para hacerme la cena, pero aunque me estuviese muriendo, prefiero hacerme yo la cena que dejar que tú quemes la cocina"

"Exagerada…" –replicó Tonks. "¿Me vas a explicar qué es lo que te preocupa?"

Hermione suspiró. A Ron se le podía engañar fácilmente, pero a Tonks no le pasaba desapercibido su estado de nerviosismo.

"¿No has notado a Sirius un poco frío conmigo?"

La metamorfomaga puso una sonrisa malévola.

"No sé. Quizás le haya sorprendido que yo me haya lanzado a su cuello y que tú le hayas puesto a tu beso la misma pasión que hubiera puesto Umbridge. ¿No estabas enamorada de él? ¿Acaso en tu tiempo alternativo se llevaba el celibato?"

Hermione resopló.

"No es eso… Me cuesta un poco ser… cariñosa… con Sirius"

Tonks sintió un ataque de ternura y le dio un maternal abrazo a su amiga.

"Te intimida, ¿eh? Después de una vida de sufrimiento y dolor al más puro estilo Celestina Warbeck, te encuentras con que lo quieres y te quiere, y hoy vais a tener la oportunidad de demostrároslo… vamos, confiesa que tienes miedo de no estar a la altura…"

Hermione se puso como un tomate. Tonks había dado en el clavo, como siempre. Estaba… estaba colada por Sirius. Ya habían pasado una noche juntos, una noche que ahora recordaba y que le hacía enrojecer de nuevo. No podía esperar a que Sirius llegase para repetir aquella experiencia exquisita. Sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando Sirius volviese a casa y estaba temblando de anticipación.

"¿Y si… y si se ha tomado muy en serio lo del riesgo de un embarazo y prefiere no arriesgarse a un fallo de la poción anticonceptiva?"

"¿Hablamos del mismo Sirius?" –preguntó Tonks a punto de partirse de risa.

Hermione parecía un semáforo. Estaba tan roja que desprendía luz. Echó de allí a Tonks con cajas destempladas, pidió a sus elfos que le preparasen un té, y se lo tomó junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca, intentando tranquilizarse. Después se dio un baño relajante con espuma de colores, despertó a su fiel Boris a golpe de varita y seleccionó cuidadosamente el estilismo para la noche de Fin de Año. Se recostó ligeramente sobre la cama principal, leyendo un libro, esperando la llegada del animago.

Se despertó cuando oyó el brusco sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

Alguien que entraba de esa forma, sólo podía ser Sirius. Se levantó de la cama y, sin preocuparse de nada más, salió disparada a lo alto de la escalinata.

"¡Sirius!"

En el vestíbulo de entrada, la figura del animago se recortaba nítidamente a la luz de las escasas antorchas que quedaban encendidas. Sirius miró hacia arriba, y Hermione pudo ver cómo la expresión cansada de sus ojos cambiaba completamente al verla. Hermione llevaba puesto un camisón de color borgoña. Uno de los finísimos tirantes se había deslizado por el hombro, descubriendo unos milímetros más de piel nacarada, y sobre la profunda "V" del escote se apoyaba un colgante con un óvalo de plata. La tela del camisón se deslizaba por la piel dibujando pliegues que reflejaban la luz cálida del fuego. El animago comenzó a subir lentamente los escalones, sin despegar la mirada de la joven en ningún momento y sin decir absolutamente nada. Cuando llegó a su escalón, sobrepasándola unos veinte centímetros en altura, deslizó la yema del dedo por la cremosa piel del brazo y recolocó el tirante en su lugar.

La sensualidad del movimiento dejó a Hermione sin respiración durante unos instantes.

"Me gusta esto que llevas puesto"

La voz sonaba ronca y lenta, y los ojos del animago se deslizaban de los ojos de Hermione a su escote, y a sus ojos otra vez. Ella se quedó allí, de pie, con la garganta seca y sin saber qué decir.

"¿Qué… qué tal ha ido… todo?" –genial, ahora iban a darle el premio a la frase más idiota del año.

"Bien"

Sirius se aproximó un poco más a Hermione. Ella se mordió ligeramente el labio: agotado, con signos evidentes de llevar días sin dormir y con una barba incipiente, conseguía mantener ese aire de elegancia innata por el que muchos hubieran matado. Si seguía mirándola así, iba a marearse.

"¿Han sobreseído los cargos?" –acertó a preguntar.

"Mhmmmmm… sí"

Sirius acercó la mano de nuevo al tirante, pero el lugar de colocarlo, deslizó el dedo por las clavículas y lo bajó entre ellas, hasta delinear el contorno del colgante. En aquel momento, los cargos y el interrogatorio parecían importarle un bledo.

"Hace tiempo te dije que estos camisones eran tremendamente eficaces. ¿He de sentirme halagado y pensar que todo este esfuerzo es por mí?"

Hermione se puso tan roja que el rubor le llegó al escote y sólo consiguió asentir. Sirius le pasó la mano por el pelo y lo echó hacia atrás, deslizando los dedos por la nuca, mientras el índice de la otra mano dibujaba el límite del escote del camisón. Parecía un gesto inocente, pero la joven auror pensó que iba a empezar a hervir de un momento a otro. La mano que se apoyaba en la nuca la fue acercando lentamente al animago, mientras éste se inclinaba sobre ella. Cuando los labios de ambos estaban separados por escasos milímetros, la voz ronca y profunda de Sirius volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

"¿Te has tomado la poción que te dio Gray?"

Hermione se había tomado casi el vial entero. Susurró un sí trémulo que a Sirius le pareció lo más excitante del mundo.

"Entonces sería una pena desaprovecharla"

Entonces empezó todo, de nuevo. Del uno al diez, Hermione puntuaba los besos de Sirius con un quince. Era como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Para Hermione, un error frecuente de los hombres con los que había estado era confundir besos apasionados con succiones más propias de un dementor que de un amante. Sirius, más que besar, acariciaba sutilmente con los labios y aún más sutilmente con la lengua, con una lentitud deliberada y sensual, que hacía que a los diez segundos de comenzar el beso sus sentidos comenzasen a experimentar una sensación abrasadora. Los besos de Sirius no se parecían a nada que le hubieran hecho hasta entonces. Bueno, nada de lo que le hacía Sirius se parecía a nada que le hubieran hecho hasta entonces.

La tocaba de forma exquisita y deliciosa, siempre con contención, siempre haciendo que quisiese más. Otras caricias de otros hombres (exceptuando a Harry, ya que a pesar de la inexperiencia se habían querido profundamente y habían aprendido juntos) le habían parecido más fricciones entusiastas que otra cosa, pero las caricias de Sirius eran casi imperceptibles, tan suaves que a veces le parecía que había soñado el contacto, tan certeras que cada una de ellas le proporcionaba un placer sobrecogedor. Tardó apenas un minuto en sentirse en ebullición. Tardó apenas un minuto en susurrarle en el oído a Sirius lo que sentía.

Y él la cogió en brazos de nuevo, entró con ella en el dormitorio y, tras depositarla con reverencia sobre la cama, le lanzó un hechizo de cierre a la puerta.

Sólo por si acaso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno, chicos y chicas. Hasta aquí el grueso de la historia. Habrá un último capítulo, un epílogo, y ya está, pero ya os adelanto que no será un epílogo de esos de "ochocientos años después". ****Simplemente se tratará de atar cabos sueltos.**

**O sea, que, como dice el título, "bien está lo que bien acaba". Siento enormemente el retraso entre los últimos tres capítulos, pero como véis, este es muy largo, porque quería acabar ya la trama de una vez. **

**Bueno, pues me da mucha pena acabar el fic, pero todo tiene que tener un fin. Me lo he pasado muy bien con los personajes, he intentado ser fiel a los de Rowling y me lo he pasado pipa haciendo el bestia con los inventados. Eso de no tener que atenerse a unas características, da mucho juego. En cuanto a los personajes de los libros, ya sabéis que en este fic, Sirius y Hermione son mi prioridad, aunque Remus y Tonks me parecen de lo más tierno y encantador. Para que veáis que os premio por no agobiarme, os voy a soltar una primicia: el bebé que espera Tonks es un niño, y se llamará Charles. **

**Lo mejor del fic, para mí, ha sido Sirius. Describir al personaje ha sido un placer, tan abrumadoramente atractivo y tan maduro e irreverente a la vez. En cuanto a Hermione, he intentado describir con esfuerzo lo que yo creo que podrían ser los sentimientos de la "verdadera" Hermione si se encontrase en esta situación: casada con un Sirius que sólo recuerda vagamente, guapo hasta marear y obviamente enamorado de ella. Para comérselo.**

**En fin, me gustaría que este fic fuese real para poder irme de copas con Hermione y Tonks, el viernes, con Sirius y Remus, el sábado, y con Hermione, Harry y Ron el domingo. Aunque creo que cuando iba a disfrutar más iba a ser el sábado.**

**Estos días subiré un review dirigido a mí misma con las contestaciones a vuestros reviews. Si tenéis alguna duda, decídmelo: si es posible, se contestará dentro del epílogo. O sea, que será el único capítulo para el que se admitan sugerencias (cualquier cosa menos verlos a todos llevar a sus retoños a King's Cross). **

**Pues nada, como siempre, se admiten tomates que no sean en lata (en tetra brik sí), y verduras de todo tipo en buen estado de frescor. Sois unos soletes por no exigirme actualizaciones. De verdad.**

**Un beso para todo el mundo, de helado de vainilla con nueces caramelizadas. **

**Lara**


	26. Epílogo

Disclaimer: No soy J. K. Rowling… si yo fuese J. K. Rowling, este epílogo mostraría a Sirius y Hermione en Gringotts, con cinco retoños, pidiendo una hipoteca.

**¡¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Vale, vale, no seáis bestias y no tiréis tomates en lata, que hacen pupa. ****Un año y tres meses sin subir el epílogo es mucho tiempo, pero os aseguro que hasta estas vacaciones no he podido sentarme una semanita a escribir. No esperéis escusas: simplemente mi tiempo libre ha estado absorbido por el trabajo, y desgraciadamente los jefes no comprenden las necesidades creativas del personal. **

**Estoy muy contenta de haber acabado el fic, y os agradezco que no me mandaseis reviews incendiarios para que actualizase. Os aseguro que no es un problema de vagancia: cuando llego a casa sigo trabajando y la conciencia no me permite dedicarme a escribir si tengo una pila de trabajo atrasado (pila que, por desgracia, no se agota nunca). En eso soy un poco "Hermione".**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. Los comentarios de la autora, al final del fic, para los que queráis leerlos, y ahora un breve resumencillo de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora; si queréis lo leéis y si no lo mandáis a paseo.**

_**Resumen:**__**Voldemort está ganando la guerra. Harry ha muerto, y sólo Hermione y Remus quedan con vida. En un último intento desesperado, Hermione viaja diez años atrás al pasado utilizando un "trasportador temporal" y evita la muerte de Sirius. Cuando regresa, ese pequeño cambio en el pasado ha cambiado todo su presente. Ni Sirius ni Harry ni los demás han muerto, Voldemort fue derrotado y los mortífagos están en Azkaban. Y ella, que en su pasado estaba enamorada de Harry, se encuentra casada con... ¡Sirius! (qué suerte tienen algunas...). **_

_**Mientras intenta adaptarse a su nuevo presente y se piensa qué hacer con su flamante matrimonio ahora que Harry está viv**__**o y corresponde sus sentimientos, los mortífagos intentan secuestrar a Hermione. En una contienda en la semi-derruida mansión Riddle capturan a varios mortífagos, pero Tonks es herida de gravedad. Remus descubre entonces que su esposa estaba embarazada, y como finalmente ella se recupera, celebran su futura paternidad felices y contentos. Bueno, Tonks concretamente comiendo por cuatro.**_

_**Finalmente, Hermione sucumbe a los encantos y mimos de Sirius y pasa la noche con él (y pare**__**cía tonta cuando la compramos), pero la felicidad dura muy poco. Hay un malentendido entre ella y Sirius, que no le da tiempo de aclarar: los Malfoy se escapan de Azkaban y consiguen secuestrarla. Es torturada sin piedad por los mortífagos, aunque la chica consigue salvarse sola (con la ayuda involuntaria y bajo coacción del ex-mortífago Snape) y hace que el beso del dementor que le tenían reservado a ella vaya a parar al joven Malfoy, que así queda fuera de combate para siempre. Los aurores ya han conseguido llegar hasta ella, Harry la encuentra y la lleva ante los demás, y la pobre Hermione consigue aclararle a Sirius que es a él a quien ama antes de caer en un estado de inconsciencia que no pinta nada bien. **_

_**Hermione **__**ingresa gravísima en San Mungo, donde la cuida una sanadora llamada Gray. Sirius, Remus y Harry, que se han cargado a Lucius Malfoy y Snape, han sido liberados sin cargos por sus muertes, pero a cambio, Portia Santorini, jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad, le propone a Harry colaborar con ella vigilando que los aurores no se salgan de madre. Harry acepta. A su vez (tiene tiempo para todo, el chico) ha conseguido invitar a cenar a la arisca doctora Gray e incluso ha logrado que la joven caiga en sus redes. Ginny ha intentado que la chica se eche para atrás, por aquello de eliminar rivales, pero parece que Harry y Gray, de momento, han aclarado entuertos. Y, la noche del 23 al 24 de diciembre, el segundo intento de los sanadores tiene éxito: Hermione ha conseguido sobrevivir.**_

_**La relación entre Harry y Mina no pasa por su mejor momento cuando ésta presencia cómo Harry abraza emocionado a una Hermione por fin recuperada. Sin embargo, el auror utiliza todos sus recursos, incluyendo un chupito de veritaserum, y consigue que la sanadora confiese que está colada por sus huesos. **_

_**Umbridge hace un último intento para fastidiarles la vida a los ex-miembros de la Orden del Fénix: detiene a Sirius, Remus y Harry e intenta conseguir un interrogatorio con veritaserum para inculparlos. Pero no cuenta con los apoyos de Santorini, quien consigue que los tres sean puestos en libertad sin cargos. Finalmente, Sirius vuelve a casa y se reencuentra con Hermione: parece que la felicidad sonríe por fin a los tortolitos. **_

**Y ahora sí, con todos ustedes, el esperado epílogo de…**

DE LA SARTÉN... ¿AL FUEGO?

**E****PÍLOGO: ****Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras (William Shakespeare) **

Exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, en el momento en que las primeras luces del alba se filtraban por los ventanales abiertos del dormitorio donde se encontraba, Hermione se despertó. Y precisamente en ese instante, un peso en su cintura le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Estaba acostumbrada a despertarse en localizaciones extrañas. Llevaba años luchando en una guerra terrible, y, en los últimos tiempos, cada noche se quedaba dormida en un lugar distinto. Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place, algún piso de un barrio sórdido de Londres utilizado como refugio improvisado, unos jardines apartados, la húmeda campiña inglesa, un bosque escocés, unas ruinas…

Dos meses antes estaba tumbada sobre la alfombra del despacho de Dumbledore, intentando descansar sin éxito junto a un desolado Remus Lupin, que lloraba sin lágrimas, apretando la mandíbula, la muerte de Tonks.

Un día después había empezado a dormir, sola, en uno de los dormitorios más lujosos, confortables y exquisitos que había conocido en su vida, perdida en la inmensidad de una cama deliciosamente cómoda.

Un mes después había permanecido inconsciente sobre el húmedo suelo de piedra de una tétrica mazmorra, en la antigua y noble casa de los Prince. Las semanas siguientes las había pasado en una cama de San Mungo, ahogada en pociones. Era esperable que al despertarse no tuviese ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba.

Pero no, lo sabía perfectamente. Ahora se despertaba en un dormitorio que conocía muy bien, aquel que según Sirius ella misma había planificado detalladamente. Con el inmenso armario abarrotado de sugerentes camisones, uno de los cuales, y sin ninguna duda, era aquel bulto de color borgoña que resaltaba sobre el cálido suelo de madera.

Lo cual volvía a centrar su atención en el peso que notaba en la cintura.

Estaba acostada de lado, de frente a los ventanales, una corriente de aire fresco acariciándole la cara. La luz del alba que conseguía colarse a través de las cortinas bañaba la estancia en una luminosidad fría. Su propio cuerpo, tapado parcialmente por las sábanas, tocado por aquella luz irreal…

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, todavía envuelta en un abrazo posesivo, y ahogó una exclamación. La figura de Sirius completaba la atmósfera onírica, piel morena adoptando un tinte aceitunado con la pátina del amanecer. Dormido. Rebosante de paz, como no recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Los rasgos relajados. A su alrededor un aura de belleza inusual, casi mística.

"Vamos, Hermione, deja de babear"

La bruja más brillante que había pisado Hogwarts suspiró profundamente.

"Has estropeado completamente la magia del momento, ¿sabes?" –le reprochó.

La figura durmiente mantuvo los ojos aparentemente cerrados, pero las comisuras se le curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sí, sí, ahora vas a decirme que estabas en trance, como Harry cuando estaba inspirado y se le ocurría dónde podía estar escondido otro _horcrux_… a mí no me engañas… tenías la cara que pones siempre cuando te da un ataque libidinoso…"

"Yo no tengo ataques libidinosos" –mintió Hermione con descaro. "He estado demasiado ocupada luchando en una guerra…"

De la impresión, Sirius abrió bruscamente los ojos. La sonrisa se hizo más amplia, e infinitamente más maliciosa.

"En eso tienes razón. Se nota que no estás muy acostumbrada a… eh… la intimidad física"

Hermione se puso rígida e intentó separarse unos centímetros de Sirius, pero el abrazo de él permaneció firme.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ahora entiendo por qué te has escandalizado tantas veces a lo largo de la noche… supongo que no estás acostumbrada a…"

"Yo no me he escandalizado" –lo interrumpió ella con la voz más calmada que pudo encontrar en su registro.

Él se limitó a enarcar una sola ceja. Hermione enrojeció profundamente.

"Lo dices por… fue sólo un momento… yo nunca había… bueno, tú habías compartido años de intimidad con _″la otra Hermione″_, pero todo esto es nuevo para mí y…" –balbuceó considerablemente irritada consigo misma por no ser capaz de adoptar un tono firme y parecer una adolescente tras su primer beso.

"¿Nuevo para ti?" –volvió a preguntar Sirius, enarcando tanto las cejas que parecía que le iba a desaparecer la frente. Parecía estar haciendo auténticos esfuerzos para no troncharse de risa a su costa.

A Hermione le dio un ataque de inseguridad de los suyos. Su experiencia en aquellas lides había sido bastante limitada: una relación más o menos estable pero a trompicones, entre luchas y peleas, y un par de encuentros esporádicos. Hasta entonces, más ocupada en mantenerse con vida que de mantener el pabellón erótico bien alto, su magro _curriculum_ sentimental le había importado un bledo, pero desde que se había descubierto a sí misma abrumadoramente atraída por Sirius, casada con él y al mismo tiempo tranquila, segura y bien alimentada, sin guerras de las que preocuparse, los fantasmas habían vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

"No le veo la gracia" –musitó, intentando zafarse del agarre de Sirius.

El animago dejó de sonreír e interrumpió su forcejeo colocándose sobre ella y sujetándola suavemente por las muñecas. Antes de que ella pudiese pronunciar ninguna palabra, le besó delicadamente el dorso de los dedos. Hermione se quedó paralizada.

"No has cambiado nada… Cuando te veo ruborizarte así, furiosa, ante mis bromas, me doy cuenta de que sigues siendo la misma y que no te he perdido… que a pesar de los viajes en el tiempo y de tus recuerdos cambiados, te he recuperado…" –susurró Sirius, la voz ronca de nuevo.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró otra vez, sin palabras ante la evidente mirada de adoración de Sirius, que todavía sostenía las manos de ella entre las suyas, acariciándole el pulso suavemente con los pulgares. Toda su inseguridad se fue por el desagüe.

"Creo que tengo celos de _″la otra Hermione″_" –confesó en un arranque de sinceridad, la voz apenas un murmullo.

Sirius siguió acariciándole las muñecas, serio, como si estuviese pensando en algo y no la hubiese oído. Hermione pensó que así era, hasta que la voz grave del animago se oyó de nuevo.

"Celos de ti misma… absurdo, pero a la vez tan típico de ti…"

"¿Típico de mí?"

"A veces me asombra observar en ti las mismas reacciones que he visto tiempo atrás. Es una sensación de _deja-vú_ constante…"

"¿En serio?" –preguntó la joven, sorprendida. "Yo… pensaba…"

"Ya sé lo que pensabas" –la interrumpió Sirius sonriendo de nuevo de forma maliciosa. "Probablemente que esa que llamas _la otra Hermione_ era mejor que tú en todos los aspectos… Ya te he dicho que sois la misma persona… absolutamente la misma…" –añadió, enarcando una ceja de forma sugerente.

"Qué… ¿qué quieres decir?" –acertó a preguntar Hermione ruborizándose otra vez.

Sirius soltó una mano de sus muñecas para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Deslizó los dedos bajo la mandíbula, se inclinó sobre ella y se acercó lentamente, depositando un suave pero abrasador beso en sus labios. Otra vez… de cero a cien en cuatro segundos…

"Esa _otra Hermione_ de la que tanto hablas… también se escandalizaba… _al principio_…" –susurró.

-----------------

El día de Año Nuevo sorprendió a todo el mundo con una plácida calidez. Cuando Hermione consiguió arrastrar a Sirius fuera de la cama, los elfos domésticos les tenían preparado un suculento desayuno junto a la piscina, como hacían cuando el buen tiempo lo permitía.

Hermione se dejó caer con un suspiro de satisfacción en la silla de madera crujiente. El sol brillaba bien alto en el cielo, y aunque la temperatura no era veraniega, la ausencia de brisa hacía que sus rayos le calentasen suavemente las mejillas. La enorme piscina no estaba encastrada en el terreno y alicatada con azulejos, al estilo _muggle_, sino que consistía en un auténtico lago irregular de pequeño tamaño, rodeado por piedras de granito que brillaban con destellos grises en las zonas que reflejaban la luz del sol. La superficie del agua, suavemente ondulada, reflejaba un cielo apacible carente de nubes.

"¡Ah…!" –suspiró la joven auror con deleite, los párpados cerrados y orientados al sol. "¡Esto es vida!"

Sirius la miraba divertido, mientras Hermione iba llenando su plato hasta dejarlo rebosante de comida. Ella untaba tostadas, vertía cantidades ingentes de zumo en su vaso y devoraba huevos con jamón como si se tratase de su última comida. El animago observaba satisfecho cómo parecía feliz y hambrienta, pero a la vez algo distraída, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

"¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o te sirvo un vaso de _veritaserum_?" –tanteó.

"¿Eh?" –acertó a preguntar ella, sorprendida. Ante la cena enarcada de Sirius, tuvo que abandonar sus planes de negar la evidencia y admitió que estaba rumiando algunas ideas.

"¿Cómo cuales?" –preguntó Sirius.

"El futuro" –respondió Hermione, masticando _porridge__1_ con parsimonia.

"¿Con o sin transportador temporal?"

"Sin"

"¿Podrías concretar un poco más?"

"He estado pensando en lo que voy a hacer durante el próximo año. Ya sabes, la Dra. Gray me ha dicho que nada de niños, hechizos debilitantes ni maldiciones…"

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente" –repuso Sirius súbitamente muy interesado en sus palabras. Sabía que para alguien como Hermione, la idea de pasarse un año haciendo papeleo burocrático en la oficina de aurores era tan atractiva como darse un banquete de babas de gusarajo.

"Llevo toda la vida luchando, escondiéndome y sobreviviendo a duras penas. Todavía no me creo del todo que el viaje al pasado haya modificado el presente hasta este punto, pero ya no tengo la sensación de irrealidad que tenía al principio, de que estaba soñando y que en cualquier momento iba a despertarme y volver a la guerra…" –Hermione se interrumpió durante unos momentos, pensativa, mientras Sirius la observaba sin decir nada. "El caso es que después de todos estos años, no me veo perdiendo el tiempo en el Ministerio, rellenando papeles o… dedicada a cualquier tarea administrativa sin importancia…" –finalizó, mientras Sirius daba brincos en su interior al comprender las oportunidades que esto le brindaba.

En realidad, Hermione estaba metida de lleno en un sentimiento de euforia incontrolable. De estar a punto de morir, se encontraba libre y segura. De llorar en silencio durante dos años la pérdida del hombre a quien amaba, a disfrutar sin límites de un amor correspondido. Del infierno a algo que, si bien no era el cielo, se le parecía sospechosamente.

Y no tenía ninguna intención de desaprovechar el momento rellenando pergaminos autocopiativos.

"¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo que sí te ves haciendo?" –interrogó Sirius, tratando de mantener la compostura a base de acercarse una taza de café a los labios.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No quiero tareas administrativas" –repitió. "Estoy pensando en cambiar de trabajo durante este tiempo, pero no sé qué hacer"

Sirius dejó a su lado la taza de café y se secó los labios con la servilleta. Hermione se preguntó si esa naturalidad que hacía que hasta el gesto más delicado resultase en él tan masculino era una habilidad genética de los Black o era algo genuinamente "made in Sirius".

"Entonces, tengo algo que proponerte" –dijo el animago satisfecho.

"¿Por qué pienso que no va a gustarme?" –preguntó Hermione pensando justamente lo contrario.

"Sabes que vas a decirme que sí" –repuso Sirius. Se levantó, cogió su varita y mediante un hechizo convocador su enorme y brillante moto apareció a sus pies en unos segundos. El merodeador se calzó unos guantes de piel con agujeros para los dedos y se ajustó la cazadora de cuero que acababa de hacer aparecer junto con dos cascos.

"¿Cascos?" –preguntó Hermione insegura de si aquello era una buena o mala novedad.

"No quiero que vueles mucho rato, estando todavía convaleciente" –explicó montando a horcajadas en el rugiente aparato mientras le tendía uno de los cascos a la joven auror. "Si vamos a ir por tierra, podemos encontrarnos con la policía de tráfico y no quiero problemas. Obviamente, además, la matrícula no es legal en el mundo _muggle_…"

"Obviamente" –replicó Hermione con una mueca. "No sé si quiero montar o no en ese cacharro"

Sirius se la quedó mirando con su apabullante sonrisa bien dibujada en la cara, rezumando malicia. "No sabes cuántas hubieran dado lo que fuese por estar en tu lugar ahora mismo"

Hermione se ruborizó intensamente al darse cuenta de los múltiples significados que podrían atribuirse a las palabras del animago. A regañadientes, se colocó el casco y se sentó a horcajadas detrás de Sirius, sujetándose delicadamente a su cintura.

"Vamos, no es el momento de ser tímida ahora" –se burló Sirius tomando sus brazos y abrazándose con ellos, de forma que Hermione quedase firmemente sujeta a él.

El viaje no duró más de media hora, aunque Hermione estaba segura de que habían superado los límites de velocidad durante la mayor parte del trayecto. Finalmente, llegaron a las orillas de un precioso y enorme lago. Sirius disminuyó la velocidad, salió de la carretera y se introdujo con la moto por un sendero sin asfaltar que desaparecía en la espesura de un pequeño bosque.

"¿Dónde estamos?" –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, todavía firmemente sujeta a la cintura del animago. Éste no le contestó, pero paró la moto, lo que le dio la oportunidad a la joven auror de saltar a tierra y sacarse el casco, ansiosa por averiguar qué significaba todo aquello.

Sirius, sin desmontarse todavía, se deshizo del casco y los guantes, con deliberada lentitud. Hermione tuvo que reconocer mientras contenía el aliento que aquella indumentaria lo hacía todavía más atractivo, si cabe. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Tonks tenía razón: estaba perdida.

"Estamos a unas treinta millas de casa, en Kent. Este lago, Bewl, es bastante turístico, pero tiene una zona fácil de ocultar a los muggles. Servirá…" –finalizó el animago con tono misterioso, mientras aparcaba la moto a un lado y le lanzaba un encantamiento de ocultación.

"¿Servirá? ¿Para qué?" –volvió a interrogar Hermione.

Sirius no dijo nada. La miró con aquellos intensos ojos grises lanzando destellos de malicia, la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró junto a él por el sendero de tierra, que serpenteaba haciéndose cada vez más estrecho. Al cabo de un rato, el bosque se hacía más y más denso, hasta que, de golpe y porrazo, los árboles se acabaron y la orilla de un recoveco del lago apareció ante ellos, oscurecida la superficie del agua por las frondosas copas de los fresnos que la rodeaban. Estaban en una de las zonas más apartadas del lago, o eso parecía, ya que en aquella parte no había señales de los innumerables hotelitos o _Bed & Breakfast_ que había visto por el camino. En realidad, no se veía ninguna señal de presencia humana por los alrededores.

"¿Vas a decirme ya de qué va todo esto?" –volvió a preguntar Hermione, más intrigada que irritada.

Sirius se acercó a la orilla. Apuntó a la superficie del agua con la varita y, aparentemente, realizó algún encantamiento no verbal. Hermione lo miraba expectante, preguntándose qué iba a sacarse el animago de la manga. Aunque no fue de la manga de donde lo sacó.

Hermione contenía la respiración, vigilante, cuando la lisa superficie líquida perdió su tersa suavidad para convertirse en una textura ondulante y opaca. La joven auror esperaba que el agua del lago sufriese una transformación, pero no era eso lo que Sirius estaba provocando con su hechizo. Despacio, desencadenando un oleaje oscuro y ruidoso, una estructura de madera comenzó a surgir de las aguas.

Al cabo de un minuto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mástil.

"¡Un… es un velero!"

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada. El mástil dio paso al velamen de un velero de, como mínimo, treinta y cinco metros de eslora, que parecía salido de algún museo marítimo, pero impecablemente conservado. Era recio, regio y elegante, hecho indudablemente para navegar y no como objeto de ostentación. Lámparas de bronce salpicaban aquí y allá la cubierta, albergando velas encendidas que le daban al barco un indudable aire añejo, casi medieval.

"El_ Mordekhai_, el velero de los Black" –confirmó Sirius con un cierto tono de orgullo mal disimulado. "En su época, no había un velero más rápido y resistente. Lo compró mi tatara tatara tatarabuelo Arcturus Black para su esposa, Callidora. No era el más bonito ni el más lujoso, pero ningún barco de la época se le podía comparar. Antes de que Arcturus lo comprase, formó parte de la flota que comandaba Sir Francis Drake, en la batalla contra la Armada Invencible. Salió indemne, claro, aunque supongo que los hombres de Drake debieron de sospechar que el galeón que tripulaban no era del todo normal…"

Hermione seguía mirando al velero con la boca abierta, no pudiendo sino discrepar de la opinión de Sirius. El _Mohrdekai_ podía, efectivamente, no ser el más bello ni el más lujoso, pero indudablemente tenía algo que dejaba sin aliento. Se notaba que estaba hecho para resistir cualquier galerna. A pesar de su excelente estado de conservación, la madera había sido barnizada y reparada en cientos de ocasiones.

"De… ¿de dónde lo has traído?" –balbuceó Hermione.

"Estaba anclado en un pequeño lago junto a Loch Arkaig, en Escocia, con unos cuantos hechizos de ocultación" –contestó Sirius. "Todos los Black aprendimos a navegar casi antes que a andar. Los barcos mágicos pueden sumergirse en un lago o un océano y salir a la superficie en cualquier otro. Es el mismo hechizo que utilizaba el velero de Durmstrang, y el valor de un barco mágico viene dado por su capacidad de trasladarse mediante este hechizo de un mar a otro. Eso, y su rapidez" –explicó el animago.

Hermione llevaba tanto rato con la boca abierta que empezó a dolerle la mandíbula. Cerró la boca y se acercó a Sirius, quien le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras lanzaba una mirada apreciativa al velero.

"Te propongo tomarnos un año sabático" –explicó. "Un año recorriendo el mundo… podemos ir a donde quieras y en el orden que quieras. Solos, tu y yo"

Hermione despegó los ojos de la maravilla que tenía ante sí y los fijó en el animago. Los iris grises de Sirius permanecían fijos en ella, chispeando de pura diversión al ver que ella babeaba literalmente ante la visión del barco. Hermione odiaba volar, esquiar, y cualquier otro deporte que acarrease la posibilidad de deslizarse a alta velocidad por cualquier superficie, pero adoraba el mar. Y Sirius, probablemente gracias a su matrimonio con _la otra Hermione_, lo sabía.

"¿Un año entero? ¿Navegando?" –preguntó con el mismo tono de una niña de cinco años a la que Santa Claus promete su deseo más anhelado.

"Prometo aceptarte como grumete, pero recuerda que yo soy el capitán del barco" –le recordó Sirius. "Te enseñaré a tripular el _Mordekhai_… a cambio de ciertos favores, claro…" –bromeó.

Hermione se desprendió de Sirius de un codazo, ocultando el rostro ruborizado al avanzar hacia la orilla del lago. Paseó su mirada con deleite por el negro casco del galeón… claro, no podía ser de otro color el velero que había pertenecido a los Black durante siglos… se volvió bruscamente hacia Sirius.

"Cuando era pequeña, antes de ir a Hogwarts, solía navegar con mi padre en un pequeño bote de vela… íbamos a pescar…" –explicó.

"Lo sé…" –reconoció el animago esbozando el amago de una sonrisa. "Nunca te enseñé el _Mordekhai_ hasta ahora … no tuvimos tiempo" –se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, mientras ella se recostaba contra él. "Mientras estuviste inconsciente, en San Mungo, decidí que si te sucedía algo me marcharía de aquí, de Inglaterra… aunque lo que tenía previsto no era precisamente un viaje de placer. Creo que mi plan del año sabático es el mejor motivo para que el _Mordekhai_ leve anclas de nuevo"

Hermione cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó. Lo podía ver con nitidez. Ella y Sirius, navegando por las cálidas aguas del Índico, por el enfebrecido oleaje del Cabo de Hornos, por las frías aguas del Atlántico… fondeados en una isla del Caribe, viendo una puesta de sol, mientras el atractivo capitán del _Mordekhai_ inclinaba hacia ella el rostro curtido por el sol y la salitre. Jadeó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró hacia Sirius, quien la miraba con la sonrisa malévola y la expresión inequívoca de quien estaba leyendo sus pensamientos con claridad.

"¿Significa tu cara que te agrada la idea?" –inquirió el animago con sorna.

"Es un sueño hecho realidad"

"¿El barco o yo?"

"El barco, imbécil"

Pero Sirius Black supo, con total seguridad, que si en algún momento de su vida Hermione había mentido con total desfachatez, era ese.

---------------------------------------

…_Siete meses más tarde…_

Sirius le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Se apoyó en la barandilla de la cubierta, observando cómo Hermione nadaba bajo la luz de la luna con el descarado júbilo de una nutria, y sonrió. Indudablemente se encontraba en su elemento.

El _Mordekhai_ estaba anclado en una bahía semioculta por la exuberante vegetación tropical, junto a un poblado indígena. A lo lejos se vislumbraban las luces del poblado, básicamente lámparas de aceite y hogueras, ya que estaban fondeados en una pequeña aldea remota de las costas de Sri Lanka, a donde habían llegado después de navegar sin rumbo por el Índico. Durante el día, él y Hermione se habían acercado hasta la aldea, donde la población, de etnia cingalesa, los había recibido con curiosidad y afable amabilidad. Habían comprado té, especias, fruta, y unas tortas de harina deliciosas. Afortunadamente, el poblado era lo suficientemente pequeño y apartado como para que recibiesen escasas visitas de turistas y por tanto no les llamase la atención el pintoresco aspecto del barco. Cuando se acercaban hasta núcleos de población más grandes, tenían que hechizarlo para que a ojos _muggles_ pareciese un simple yate.

A Hermione aquella bahía le había parecido el paraíso. Las aguas eran poco profundas, y el calor no llegaba a ser sofocante. El agua estaba tibia como un baño caliente, pero transparente y cristalina durante las horas del día, atestada de peces de colores que se le acercaban jugando, brillando con colores jugosos bajo los rayos del sol. A lo lejos, ahora que había anochecido, se oían los gritos excitados de los niños de la aldea, y las luces de las hogueras iluminaban las chozas con un tinte dorado.

"¿Todos los Black se cansan igual de rápido?" –le gritó a su esposo, que la miraba desde la cubierta.

"A ver si me repites eso un poco más tarde" –le contestó Sirius con desvergüenza.

Hermione agradeció que la atmósfera nocturna ocultase sus mejillas enrojecidas. Llevaban varios meses navegando, y la sensación de exultante felicidad no cesaba. Se sumergió en las cálidas aguas y emergió bruscamente, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Ah, qué placer… qué diferente era nadar en aquellas aguas tibias en lugar de la fría costa británica…

Nadó con soltura hasta la escalerilla del barco, por la que trepó hasta la cubierta. Allí, Sirius la recibió con una esponjosa toalla, un tierno abrazo y un beso. En cubierta, a la luz de uno de los candiles de bronce, la mesa les esperaba con la cena humeante.

"Me recuerdas a Lord John Roxton2" –murmuró ella mientras Sirius la abrazaba, envolviéndola con su piel ya seca y caliente en un abrigo más cálido que el de la toalla.

"¿Quién?" –interrogó él mirándola curioso.

"Lord John Roxton… un héroe de mi infancia… un lord inglés amante de la aventura y el peligro… es un personaje de un libro _muggle_…" –explicó ella.

"Cómo no…"

"Oh, vamos… no todo lo que sé lo he leído en los libros"

"Claro, el resto te lo he enseñado yo"

"Insufrible egocentrismo Black…"

Durante unos minutos sólo se oyó el arrullo de la brisa húmeda y caliente en las palmeras, el chapoteo de los peces y alguna que otra respiración más profunda de lo habitual.

"Mmmmm… estoy hambrienta" –declaró Hermione mientras aceptaba la cerveza de mantequilla que le tendía Sirius.

"Yo también" –murmuró el animago a su oído. "Aunque puedo esperar a después de cenar"

"¡Sirius!"

Hermione intentó adoptar un gesto serio, pero no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de Sirius la derritiese por dentro.

"¿Siete meses junto y todavía ni un atisbo de tu espíritu merodeador?" –preguntó el animago divertido. "Va a ser que careces absolutamente de él, Hermione…"

"No creo que vaya a necesitarlo nunca" –replicó ella.

La réplica de Sirius murió en sus labios cuando se vieron interrumpidos por un suave aleteo. Una lechuza de buen tamaño con plumas doradas y grises voló hacia el barco para finalmente posarse junto a una enorme fuente con atún asado. Sirius y Hermione se miraron, sin saber si se trataba de un ave local atraída por el sabroso olor a pescado o un correo procedente de Londres. Un pergamino atado a la pata de la lechuza les dio la respuesta.

"Trae una carta…" –murmuró Sirius al tiempo que desataba el pergamino del áspero miembro del ave y la premiaba con una porción de atún que la lechuza se llevó en el pico para devorarla ansiosa en la cubierta. La voz del ex-convicto vibró ligeramente con la emoción. "Es de Remus. Por fin hay un nuevo Lupin entre nosotros"

"¿Cómo la han llamado?" –preguntó Hermione excitada, intentando leer la carta por encima del hombro del animago.

Sirius ahogó una risa. "Me temo que _la_ han llamado Charles"

Hermione se quedó atónita. Tonks estaba absolutamente convencida de que iba a ser una niña.

"¿_Charles_?"

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

"Parece que mi prima no anda muy fina de intuición últimamente, ¿eh?" –repuso divertido. "Debe de ser que tanto chocolate atrofia el tercer ojo"

"Charles Lupin" –pronunció Hermione emocionada.

"Charles Edward Lupin" –completó Sirius con una ancha sonrisa. "Escucha esto…" –Sirius carraspeó ligeramente; "…llegaron a San Mungo diez minutos antes de que naciese Charles porque aunque llevaba más de doce horas de contracciones, Tonks pensaba que aquellos dolores se debían a una indigestión y no se atrevía a decirle nada a Remus…"

Hermione ahogó la risa.

"También dice que Tonks se empeñó en ir en un taxi _muggle_, y que iba cambiando de color de pelo y de ojos cada vez que se paraban en un semáforo. Remus asegura que tuvo que desmemorizar a media población de Londres" –continuó Sirius. "Añade que el verdadero inconveniente fue desmemorizar al taxista, porque cada vez que lo hacía el pobre hombre no recordaba a dónde tenía que llevarles"

"No puede ser… pobre Remus"

"Quieren que volvamos" –continuó Sirius con evidente tono de orgullo. "Quieren que tú y yo seamos los padrinos del pequeño Charles"

"¿Qué?" –exclamó Hermione sorprendida, tirando del pergamino para comprobar que Sirius decía la verdad. "Es cierto, Sirius… me encantaría…" –murmuró mientras dirigía su mirada al animago.

Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó suavemente.

"Claro que iremos" –concedió besándole el pelo. "Además, el pequeño Charles tiene que empezar a aprender lo que significa ser un merodeador"

"Ya estamos…"

"Mira aquí: dice que Cordelia y Wilkes se han prometido… vaya… parece que tu estancia en San Mungo ha liberado una tormenta hormonal… Ron y Artie se han ido a vivir juntos"

"¿Ron se ha ido a vivir con Artemisia?" –inquirió Hermione curiosa. "¿Y qué dirá Molly de todo eso?"

"Parece ser que Molly está soltando todo su temperamento Prewett" –respondió el animago divertido. "El apartamento de Camden Town3 que comparten ha sido invadido por _howlers_… el pobre Arthur ha mediado en el asunto y parece que Molly ya está más tranquila"

"¿Qué más?" –preguntó Hermione. ¿Qué hay de Harry y Mina?"

"Harry insiste en que te echa terriblemente de menos y que volvamos cuanto antes…" –explicó Sirius frunciendo el ceño. "Está claro que Harry ha heredado la temeridad Potter…" –comentó fingiendo sentir unos celos inexistentes, pero se interrumpió al sentir el codazo de Hermione en las costillas. "De momento parece que a estos no les ha entrado la prisa ni por formalizar la relación ni por vivir en pecado"

"Vivir en pecado… te pareces a Molly…" –se burló Hermione. "¿Qué más dice?"

"Poco más" –finalizó Sirius terminando de leer el pergamino. "Mina te recuerda que deberías haber pasado otra revisión, y que no se fía de los sanadores que te examinaron en Mumbai… podemos aprovechar este viaje para conocer a Charles, para que Harry te acapare unos días y para que Mina te haga un reconocimiento completo… además, tengo ganas de ver a Cordelia…" –esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de fruncir imperceptiblemente el ceño. "Espero que nos inviten a la boda… será divertido ver quién de los dos va más emperifollado…"

Hermione contuvo la risa.

"¿Cuándo vamos?"

Sirius se rascó la nuca y desplegó unos pergaminos llenos de símbolos náuticos. Desplazó la mirada a un extraño artilugio que colgaba de una de las paredes de cubierta, lo descolgó y manipuló varias pequeñas manecillas.

"Saldremos mañana temprano; el viento caliente soplará en dirección noroeste, y si no encontramos ninguna tormenta tardaremos un día y medio en llegar al mar Rojo. De ahí saltaremos al estrecho de Gibraltar, y subiremos por el Atlántico. En tres días estaremos en casa. Pero podemos avanzar más rápido si tienes prisa por llegar…"

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sí que quería volver a ver a Harry, a Remus, a Tonks, a Ron y a todos los demás, pero no sentía realmente prisa por volver. Siempre y cuando estuviese con Sirius, ella ya se sentía en casa.

------------------------------------------------

"Si no he comprendido mal, Portia, lo que quieres es que comience a involucrarme en política" –resumió Harry con un mal disimulado gesto de desagrado.

"¿Por qué parece que te esté proponiendo convertirte en mortífago?" –preguntó Santorini con un suspiro.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Su relación profesional con Portia Santorini había evolucionado mucho en aquellos meses en los que había colaborado secretamente con ella, y había pasado de ser eso, una estricta relación profesional, a una camaradería informal, casi familiar. Parte de la culpa la tenía la presencia de la sobrina de Portia en la vida de Harry, pero la verdad era que Santorini había, de alguna forma, "adoptado" oficiosamente a Harry como delfín.

"Sabes que a mí no se me dan bien los torcidos caminos de la diplomacia, Portia" –terció el Elegido, esbozando una sonrisa irónica. "Me has invitado a, al menos, la mitad de las cenas oficiales que has celebrado en Rosefield Park. El mejor momento de esas cenas ha sido la hroa de volver a casa…"

"Las reuniones sociales pueden ser tediosas, pero ocupan un porcentaje mínimo del tiempo de trabajo. Como consejero de la Secretaría, un puesto oficial pero todavía sin excesiva responsabilidad, podrías ir habituándote al trabajo, a las obligaciones que un cargo político conlleva, y a los entresijos de la diplomacia. Podrías dedicarle un cincuenta por ciento de tu tiempo a tu cargo actual de jefe de aurores…" –intentó negociar Santorini.

"Portia, en este momento, aunque todo está bastante tranquilo, tenemos tres bajas en nuestra sección: Sirius, Hermione y Tonks" –suspiró Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo. "No estamos en el mejor momento para que yo me tome unas vacaciones o me pase la mitad del tiempo jugando a la política"

"¿Jugando?" –preguntó Santorini con serenidad, sin dejar adivinar su grado de frustración. "No creo que jugar sea la palabra adecuada…"

Harry la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano. Bajo ningún concepto quería ofender a Portia, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a caer en sus artimañas diplomáticas.

"No me malinterpretes: entiendo lo que me propones y también comprendo que los cambios hay que hacerlos desde arriba, pero para eso ya estás tú. Yo he colaborado contigo todos estos meses, y la autoridad de Umbridge está debilitada, tan debilitada de hecho que como has dicho el Ministro de Magia se está planteando su permanencia al frente de la OVA…"

"La caída en desgracia de Umbridge supone para mí el momento perfecto para dejar mi cargo, Harry" –Santorini fijó la mirada suavemente en el auror, intentando darle a entender lo que se proponía sin verbalizarlo demasiado.

El joven Potter parpadeó varias veces. Si Portia le hubiese dicho algo así varios meses antes, se hubiera quedado perplejo esperando a que continuase. Pero varios meses en contacto con su sutileza argumental le habían agudizado las neuronas.

"¿Vas a dejar la jefatura de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad?" –preguntó con asombro. "Hay pocos cargos por encima del tuyo, Portia"

Santorini asintió lentamente. No le importaba hacer a Potter partícipe de sus planes; sabía que el auror era de fiar y de una discreción ilimitada, y además la conocía lo suficiente como para no adjudicarle una ambición desmedida.

"El Ministro de Magia me ha ofrecido ser la Primera Consejera" –explicó. "Todavía no se ha hecho efectivo el nombramiento, por supuesto, pero en unos meses el Primer Consejero va a jubilarse; Bowman McHorn lleva padeciendo varios años de dolores de espalda como consecuencia de una caída en escoba, y no quiere seguir mucho más tiempo en el puesto… de momento he pensado en Gawayn Salisbury para sustituirme, pero el viejo Gawayn también quiere jubilarse pronto… de modo que mientras Salisbury aguanta en el cargo yo tengo que ir preparando a alguien para que me sustituya definitivamente"

Harry se pasó la mano por la mandíbula, pensativo. Entendía perfectamente la prisa que le había entrado a Santorini, pero él podía hacer bien poco para ayudarla. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba en el despacho de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad y se puso a caminar lentamente por el mismo.

"Yo no estoy interesado en ese puesto. De momento, mi única ambición es ser auror, la diplomacia no es lo mío y aunque respeto a mucha gente que he conocido en estos meses, no me interesa la política. Nunca me ha interesado, de hecho. Además, nadie en mi grupo tendría el mínimo interés en sustituirme: Sirius se reiría en mi cara si le propusiese ser jefe, Remus es un licántropo y se autoexcluiría de entrada, Kingsley le tiene excesivo apego a las normas para trabajar con "Ojoloco", a Ginny le falta experiencia y Cordelia… a Cordelia dejémosle los interrogatorios…"

"¿Y tus amigos, los famosos Weasley y Granger?" –sugirió Santorini viendo cómo sus posibilidades de contar con Potter en su equipo se diluían como el láudano en una infusión de raíces de mandrágora.

"¿Ron?" –preguntó Harry con una mueca. "Ron y diplomacia son dos palabras que no pueden ir juntas en la misma frase" –continuó con una sonrisa irónica. "En cuanto a Hermione… bueno, todavía le quedan bastantes meses para que los sanadores le permitan trabajar de nuevo…"

"No tenemos tanta prisa, Harry" –acotó Santorini vislumbrando un leve rayo de esperanza. "Por lo que me has contado, ella parece tener aptitudes de liderazgo desde Hogwarts… si yo me incorporo al nuevo puesto en seis meses, Salisbury podría sustituirme durante un año si se lo pido: me debe unos cuantos favores" –continuó con un gesto de la mano. "Tú podrías dedicar la mitad de tu tiempo a organizar a tu grupo de aurores y compaginarlo con ser consejero de la Secretaría"

Pero Harry ya no escuchaba a Santorini. Una idea se empezaba a formar en su práctica cabeza.

"¿Sabías que Hermione fundó en Hogwarts una Sociedad para la Promoción del Bienestar de los Elfos?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Cuando Hermione se enteró de que en todo el mundo mágico había elfos domésticos que trabajaban en condiciones cercanas a la esclavitud, se indignó completamente. Ella es hija de _muggles_, ya sabes, y en el mundo _muggle_ la esclavitud se abolió hace siglos, así que su sentido de la justicia la obligó a abanderar la causa de los elfos domésticos aunque ella no obtenía ningún beneficio de todo aquello"

Santorini se quedó pensando un rato, evaluando la proposición que le estaba haciendo Harry.

"Alguien comprometido políticamente desde la escuela… pero ella no ha tenido nunca ningún contacto con la política de verdad…"

"Portia, Hermione tuvo _extraordinarios_ en todos sus T.I.M.O.S. y en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Su _curriculum_ es impresionante, fue la número uno de la promoción de Hogwarts y la número uno en la academia de aurores. Sus conocimientos teóricos son apabullantes…" –Harry sabía que algunos de los datos que estaba enumerando correspondían a _la otra Hermione_, pero al fin y al cabo, lo que contaba era lo que figuraba en los registros mágicos, y además estaba convencido de que _la nueva Hermione_ era aún más dura que la otra.

"El mundo mágico te conoce a ti, Harry… la prensa ha escrito toneladas de pergamino sobre ti, y aunque nadie pone en duda la ayuda que pueden haberte proporcionado Weasley, Granger, Black o Lupin, es en ti en quien confía el pueblo…"

"Entonces… ¿me estás ofreciendo el puesto por mi capacidad o por ser el Elegido?" –terció Harry con una expresión irónica.

Santorini elevó las palmas, capitulando. A Harry no le faltaba razón: cierto que el joven Potter era especialmente hábil, pero el auténtico valor de su fichaje por la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad era el haber derrotado a Voldemort. El mundo mágico lo conocía y lo adoraba. Otros Ministros de Magia, como Fudge o Scrimgeour, habían fracasado a la hora de tentarlo con el poder. Conseguirlo en sus filas era una maniobra maestra que le abría directamente las puertas del despacho del Ministro de Magia.

Suspiró. Sin embargo, Harry no era de los que negociaban con sutileza. Entendía perfectamente lo que Portia pretendía, y aunque no la criticaba por ello, no estaba dispuesto a jugar a ese juego. Lo único que le ofrecía era a un miembro del "trío de oro", como alternativa. Aunque el hecho de que su adquisición contase con el beneplácido del Elegido podía contar mucho a su favor.

Portia se despidió de Harry después de escuchar sus argumentos, sin dejar que su frustración fuese evidente para el auror. Después de unos minutos sentada en su mesa, mirando al vacío con concentración, llamó a su secretario particular. Éste entró con diligencia, preguntando sin dilación qué necesitaba su jefa.

"Necesito toda la información que pueda obtener sobre Hermione Granger, clasificada o no, profesional o personal, notas de prensa, artículos en periódicos, cotilleos de Rita Skeeter… absolutamente todo"

"Me llevará unos días recopilarlo" –le informó el secretario, tomando notas a vuelapluma. "Los amigos de Potter siempre han sido bastante jugosos para la prensa"

"Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, pero quiero una información fiable y completa sobre ella. También quiero que me traigas todo lo que puedas encontrar sobre su marido, Sirius Black. Sobre todo el sumario del proceso en el que fue declarado inocente de los cargos que lo llevaron a Azkaban, si fue indemnizado por el error, todo lo que encuentres. También quiero que investigues sobre sus padres, noviazgos anteriores, y sobre todo quiero que me traigas todos los esqueletos que puedas encontrar en su armario. Cualquier cosa con la que la prensa pueda destrozarla"

Su ayudante se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Llevaba varios años trabajando con Santorini, y sabía que su función se limitaba a cumplir con el trabajo que le encargaba, sin preguntas ni comentarios, aunque no dejó de sorprenderle ese súbito interés por uno de los miembros más mediáticos de la Orden del Fénix. Salió del despacho de Santorini y se sentó en su mesa, pensando por dónde empezar. Quizás un viajecito por el Londres _muggle_ fuese el mejor punto de partida.

--------------------------

En el salón de Marauder Manor un grupo de personas rodeaban a un bebé que, ajeno a la expectación que provocaba, dormía plácidamente en su capazo, con las manitas pegadas a la boca y una espesa mata de pelo rubio, que había oscilado peligrosamente del violeta al verde durante la ceremonia de su bautizo, rizándose sobre su cabecita.

"No hay duda, es un futuro merodeador" –concluyó Sirius inclinándose sobre el pequeño.

"Aleja tus sucias zarpas de mi hijo, primo" –lo amenazó Tonks mirándolo desafiante. "Cualquier intento de subirlo a una escoba antes de los once años, y el antiguo y noble linaje de los Black terminará contigo. Y eso incluye otros artefactos voladores" –añadió al percibir la sonrisa torcida de Sirius.

"No te preocupes, que su madrina mantendrá alejadas las malas influencias" –terció Hermione francamente divertida.

Sirius y Hermione estaban encantados en su recientemente estrenado rol de padrinos. El fuerte sol de agosto se filtraba intenso por los ventanales, y Hermione, después de siete meses navegando por todo el mundo, se encontraba fuerte, llena de energía y con la piel tostada por el sol. Miró a Sirius: la piel bronceada y el intenso brillo en los ojos que aparecía cada vez que miraba a su ahijado lo convertían en el hombre más atractivo de la reunión.

"¿Qué te ha dicho Gray"? –le preguntó Tonks a Hermione con gesto de preocupación, mientras acunaba ligeramente a su hijo.

Hermione elevó los ojos al cielo.

"Sigue sin dejarme trabajar" –resopló la auror. "Todas las pruebas dicen que estoy perfectamente, pero no puedo reiniciar la vida normal hasta enero"

"Cosa que yo encuentro de una enorme sensatez" –intervino Sirius pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Me encuentro perfectamente"

"No dirías eso si te alcanzase alguna maldición" –terció Sirius.

"Yo encuentro que Mina hace bien en ser precavida" –añadió Harry. "A pesar de que quedamos sólo seis en activo, las cosas están tranquilas y no hay ninguna prisa para que te reincorpores. Eso, en el caso de que lo hagas…"

Hermione lo miró sobresaltada.

"¿Por qué no voy a poder hacerlo? En cuanto los sanadores me den el alta, volveré a trabajar como antes"

Harry la tranquilizó con un gesto.

"Claro que puedes reincorporarte en cuanto Mina te lo permita" –aclaró. "Pero no quiero que corras ningún riesgo"

"No te preocupes, Harry" –le recomendó Sirius abrazando a Hermione por la cintura de forma posesiva. "Ya estoy yo aquí para vigilar que no haga tonterías"

Hermione miró a Sirius, luego miró a Harry, elevó los ojos al cielo y a continuación intercambió una mirada de resignación con Tonks.

"Ya, qué me vas a decir a mí, que llevo nueve meses con Remus lanzando hechizos amortiguadores a mi paso" –explicó la metamorfomaga con un suspiro.

En ese momento, un "plop" a escasos metros de ellos anunciaba la llegada de Ron Weasley.

"¡Eh, siento llegar tarde!" –se disculpó. "¿Dónde está el enano?"

Un ligero gorjeo procedente del capazo dio a entender que el "enano" se había dado por aludido.

"No llames así a mi hijo" –gruñó Remus.

"Vaya, parece que se ha aburrido de estar ahí tumbado sin hacer nada, ¿eh? ¿Una vueltecita en escoba con el tío Ron?"

"Por encima de tu cadáver" –replicó Tonks tomando en brazos al bebé.

El pequeño metamorfomago bostezó ligeramente y abrió de par en par sus ojitos dorados. Miró a su alrededor con cierta perplejidad en los brazos de su madre y esbozó una sonrisa desarmante al ver a su padre, que alargó los brazos hacia él, lo sostuvo en alto y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga. Ron se acercó también y el bebé lo celebró transformándose rápidamente en pelirrojo.

"Vaya, si parece un Weasley" –exclamó Ron siendo fulminado rápidamente por la mirada acerada de Remus. Tonks se limitó a poner cara de circunstancias y musitar un "son como niños" que sólo acertó a oír Hermione.

"Sí, y ayer tenía una mata de pelo negro que lo hacía parecerse a un Potter" –terció Sirius con una risilla. "Parece que tiene una cierta tendencia a parecerse a todo el que se le aproxima"

"A mí me pasaba igual, según mi madre" –explicó Tonks observando satisfecha los juegos entre padre e hijo. "Pero de momento sólo le cambia el color del pelo. Los ojos siguen siendo los de Remus" –aclaró, mientras el aludido se esponjaba de orgullo.

"¿Qué tal lleva Molly lo de que vivas con Artie?" –le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

"Ya lo va aceptando mejor, no le queda más remedio" –respondió Ron aceptando un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla que le alargaba Sirius. "Con la cantidad de guardias y de noches que pasa ella en San Mungo, si no viviésemos juntos sería imposible vernos más que un día al mes, y además el apartamento de Camden nos queda más cerca a los dos de donde trabajamos. Mamá se pasó un mes prácticamente sin hablarme, estaba enfadadísima, pero ya se le ha pasado. Lo bueno de todo es que la culpa me la echaba a mí, estaba convencida de que a Artie no le hubiera importado casarse, y que era yo el que… cómo dijo… ah, sí, _el que me estaba aprovechando de la pobre chica_…"

"¿Y la realidad es…?" –preguntó Tonks en plena vena cotilla.

"La realidad es que Artie no quiere ni oír hablar de boda hasta que no termine su entrenamiento en San Mungo, como sanadora en prácticas, y yo tampoco tengo ningún interés, de momento" –explicó el pelirrojo haciendo que su varita sacase chispas de colores para entretener al pequeño Charles, que sonreía con cara de atontado ante el despliegue de colorines en brazos de su padre. "Llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos"

"¿Y tú, pequeño Potter?" –inquirió Sirius desordenando el pelo de su ahijado. "¿No tienes tentaciones de sentar la cabeza con tu preciosa sanadora?"

Harry enrojeció intensamente y alargó los brazos para tomar en ellos al pequeño Lupin, que, como había dicho Tonks, transformó su pelusilla roja en una espesa mata de cabello negro disparado en todas direcciones.

"Vamos, Charlie… tú y yo somos los únicos sensatos aquí" –gruñó, llevándose al pequeño en brazos hacia los jardines de la casa.

Lo cierto era que Harry estaba pensando en formalizar su relación con Mina, pero temía que la irascible sanadora le diera con el anillo de compromiso en las narices. La aversión de Gray al protagonismo era aún mayor que la suya, pero Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a salir en los periódicos y que cotillas como Skeeter escribiesen lo que les diese la gana sobre su vida privada. Un tal Laurentius Busybody había publicado un artículo en "Corazón de Bruja" con fotografías de Harry y Mina en una cita privada. La sanadora había montado en cólera y Harry había tenido que ejercer todo su poder de persuasión (y algún hechizo paralizante) para evitar que saliese corriendo a la redacción de la revista a lanzarle una maldición al incauto periodista. Sin embargo, se había negado desde entonces a salir a cenar en público y sólo se veían en sitios muy discretos o en la casa de alguno de los dos. Harry, que era consciente de que cada vez le costaba más estar lejos de Mina, estaba deseando que ella accediese a compartir algo más que escasas citas, digamos que furtivas. Empezaba a tener dudas sobre el interés de la sanadora en la relación o sobre si la presión mediática podría afectarla tan profundamente que decidiese que no merecía la pena.

El pequeño Charles debía de percibir el desasosiego del joven auror, porque volvió a recuperar sus mechones rubios, gorjeó un ratito y apoyó la cabecita en el pecho del Elegido, jugueteando con los botones de su chaqueta. Harry le acarició los rizos, pensativo, y fue a sentarse a la sombra de un sauce. Su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por unos pasos suaves, y un cuerpo cálido se aproximó a él.

"¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?" –interrogó Hermione sentándose a su lado, tanteándolo con discreción.

Harry enarcó una ceja y negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se encogió de hombros.

"Necesito un manual para comprender a las mujeres"

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Aún estamos así?" –preguntó divertida. "Pero si Mina está colada por tus huesos…"

"No digo que no le guste" –rectificó Harry con un resoplido. "Pero se niega en redondo a hacerlo público… no puedo ir a buscarla a San Mungo, no puedo llevarla a cenar… ¡parece que esté saliendo con Voldemort!"

Hermione reprimió una risilla.

"Vamos, si se te come con los ojos…"

"Pues se me querrá comer en el más absoluto de los secretos…" –gruñó Harry.

"¿Y le has explicado que no te sientes cómodo llevándolo en secreto?" –le preguntó Hermione con tacto.

"Tengo miedo de que salga huyendo si la presiono demasiado" –respondió el auror, frustrado.

Hermione suspiró, encantada. Bueno, estaba claro que Harry estaba colado por aquella chica, y la sanadora no parecía albergar sentimientos menos profundos por el auror… claro que Harry nunca se había caracterizado por su vasto conocimiento del alma femenina.

"Yo hablaría con ella, Harry… con calma, por supuesto, pero creo que merecería la pena que Mina supiese lo que te preocupa. A lo mejor ella cree que tú estás de acuerdo en llevar las cosas en secreto, o igual está tan frustrada como tú por no poder ir a cenar por ahí sin que os sigan varias plumas a vuelapluma… habla con ella… aunque no consigas nada, al menos te desahogarás un poco"

Harry alargó la mano que no sostenía al pequeño Lupin, ahora sumido en el más profundo y tranquilo de los sueños, y cogió la de Hermione, apretándosela afectuosamente. Ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga, y aunque las circunstancias habían provocado su separación, la seguiría queriendo para siempre. Ahora estaba enamorado de Mina, pero Hermione seguiría siendo para él su amistad más preciada.

"Escucha… con respecto a lo de reincorporarte al trabajo… tengo algo que proponerte"

--------------------------

Portia Santorini estaba reunida con su secretario personal, quien había transportado toneladas de pergaminos, periódicos, expedientes e información clasificada sobre Hermione Jane Granger Black, que ahora aparecían esparcidos por todo el despacho.

"Un historial implecable, ¿eh?" –comentó Santorini terminando de hojear el expendiente académico de Hermione.

"Lo único que he encontrado que se pueda considerar negativo sobre ella es algún artículo de Rita Skeeter de cuando tenía quince años" –explicó el secretario alargándole un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja". "Esa arpía de Skeeter publicó que Granger estaba jugando con los tiernos corazones de Krum y Potter, flirteando con los dos"

Portia Santorini esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

"Esto no pega mucho con el resto de su historial, y además Potter sigue siendo íntimo amigo suyo… hace años que Skeeter no tiene ninguna credibilidad, por ahí no podrán atacarla. Además… a los quince años todos hicimos alguna tontería…" –descartó con un gesto de la mano.

El secretario personal de la Jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad miró a su superior con curiosidad. La verdad es que todo lo que había averiguado sobre Hermione Granger lo había dejado impresionado. La chica tenía unos principios inamovibles, un expediente académico brillante y, dejando aparte un cierto carácter de empollona, todos a los que había interrogado, con extrema discreción, hablaban maravillas de ella.

"¿Qué es esto del P.E.D.D.O.? Ah, aquella sociedad de la que había hablado Harry, para el bienestar de los elfos domésticos… vaya…"

"Granger no se limitó a ayudar en la sombra a Potter… su historial de San Mungo es todavía más extenso que el académico. Casi la matan en varias ocasiones, pero las lesiones nunca fueron tan graves como esta última vez, en que nadie daba un _knut_ por su recuperación. Estuvo un mes en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Mágicos, inconsciente, y finalmente se recuperó casi por completo, pero la obligaron a abandonar su puesto de auror durante un año. Aún le quedan meses de no exponerse a maldiciones ni hechizos de ningún tipo"

"O sea, que le conviene una vida tranquila…" –concluyó Santorini.

"No necesariamente. Un sanador de San Mungo, un tal Wilkes, me dijo que a pesar de que nunca había visto un caso como el suyo, la recuperación se preveía completa. En seis meses puede estar trabajando de nuevo"

"¿Y su marido, Sirius Black?"

El secretario personal de Santorini intentó sin éxito reprimir una sonrisilla.

"Ése es otro tema. Un rebelde. Desde que estuvo en Hogwarts parece pensar que las reglas se han hecho para romperlas. Heredero de una de las familias más prestigiosas del mundo mágico, los Black. Simpatizantes del-que-no-debe-ser nombrado, con una fortuna que ni Black ni sus hijos conseguirían dilapidar por mucho que lo intentasen… relacionados por sangre con los Malfoy, los Crouch, los Beurk y los Prewett. El hermano pequeño, Regulus, se unió a las filas del-que-no-debe-ser nombrado y después de cambiar de idea, consiguió robar uno de los horcruxes… sin embargo, no pueden atacar a Black diciendo que su familia simpatizaba con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, porque él los abandonó tan pronto acabó Hogwarts y se independizó. Además, está casado con una hija de _muggles_…"

"¿Los cargos que lo llevaron a Azkaban?"

"Todo fue revisado en un segundo juicio que llevó a cabo el Wizengamot. Hay que decir que Black se comportó con una elegancia encomiable cuando rechazó cualquier indemnización por haber sido condenado sin pruebas y sólo exigió un artículo extenso en El Profeta con una disculpa pública del Ministerio de Magia. La credibilidad del Wizengamot podía haber quedado francamente lesionada, ya que realmente no se le juzgó adecuadamente; se le mandó a Azkaban saltándose a la torera todas las leyes procesales mágicas. Poco tiempo después de que Potter derrotase al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, hubo una breve reseña en El Profeta informando del compromiso entre Black y Granger, y hace tres años que celebraron su boda. Antes de eso, la lista de sus conquistas era más larga que el curriculum de su esposa, pero desde que se casó no ha dado lugar a habladurías. El padrino de bodas de Black fue ni más ni menos que Potter…"

Santorini pareció bastante sorprendida con la noticia.

"¿Harry?"

"Eso parece contradecir los comentarios de Skeeter sobre los comportamientos inadecuados de la joven Granger… de cualquier forma, parece que la amistad entre Granger y Potter, así como con el otro muchacho, Weasley… se ha mantenido firme a lo largo de los años"

"Un apoyo incondicional… esto podría servir…" –murmuró Santorini pernsativa.

El secretario se mantuvo discretamente callado mientras su jefa rumiaba la ingente información que le había proporcionado. Volvió a fijar la vista en el curriculum académico de Hermione y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Necesito una reunión con la prensa para mañana" –ordenó con suavidad. "Anule el resto de los compromisos, y asegúrese de que nadie nos molestará" –Santorini se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal que daba al jardín inexistente. "Contacte con _El Profeta_ y con la revista _Actualidad Mágica_; hable con los directores de toda la prensa mágica mínimamente seria. Quiero un suplemento especial sobre Potter y los que lo ayudaron a derrotar a Voldemort, haciendo especial hincapié en Granger y Black; utilice cualquier excusa: quiero un artículo extenso, veraz y objetivo sobre Potter y Granger, que explique el papel que jugó ella en la derrota de Voldemort. Consígame un parte médico de San Mungo, explicando lo sucedido hace unos meses. En resumen, quiero que Granger salga de la sombra…"

El secretario asintió discretamente y salió del despacho, dejando a una pensativa Jefa de la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la Seguridad. En seis meses Bowman McHorn se jubilaría y el puesto de Primera Consejera sería suyo, lo cual suponía el trampolín desde el que pensaba lanzarse al Ministerio de Magia. Gawayn Salisbury podría sustituirla durante un año, y eso le daría un margen de un año y medio para que el público comenzase a conocer a Hermione Granger. Afortunadamente, no hacía falta maquillar demasiado al personaje: su trayectoria personal era suficientemente impresionante como para crearle una bonita aureola de persona comprometida e intelectualmente brillante; además, había conseguido reformar a un irredento casanova como Sirius Black, lo que añadía varios puntos a su _score _y le daban cierto morbo. Incluso las fotos de la pareja rezumaban atractivo y quedaban bien en las revistas.

Santorini tomó asiento en su cómoda butaca de cuero y sonrió satisfecha. Sabía los hilos que había que mover para crear un personaje político. Ahora sólo necesitaba saber ofrecerle a Granger todo lo que ella pudiese desear.

------------------------------

Cuando el timbre de la puerta de Mina Gray sonó insistentemente, la sanadora se preguntó con curiosidad quién podría ser un caluroso domingo por la tarde. El viernes había cenado con Harry en el apartamento del joven auror, pero tenía guardia el sábado, así que se había marchado después del postre, tras intercambiar unos cuantos besos más bien tibios. Gray notaba a Harry pensativo y un tanto seco, pero suponía que con tres bajas en su grupo éste se encontraba un poco saturado de trabajo y responsabilidades. Mina tenía miedo de agobiar al auror, así que mantenía cierta distancia entre ambos, intentando no presionarlo para que le contase qué demonios le ocurría. El problema era que no se daba cuenta de que su miedo a agobiarlo estaba causando que el joven interpretase su actitud como de indiferencia.

La sanadora abrió la puerta, tocándose imperceptiblemente la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, para darse de morros con el salvador-del-mundo-mágico, tan serio como si viniese de un funeral, mirándola con sus intensos ojos esmeraldas como si ella fuese uno de sus detenidos.

"¡Harry!"

"¿Puedo pasar?" –preguntó el joven Potter apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta.

"Cla… claro" –acertó a responder ella, abriéndole del todo la puerta.

El auror la saludó con un casto beso en la mejilla y se adentró en el fresco interior de la casa, a salvo de las altas temperaturas del Londres estival.

"Eh… ¿va todo bien?" –aventuró la sanadora al ver el semblante serio del joven moreno. Se sentó a su lado en el mullido sofá del salón, mirándolo con perplejidad. Harry le devolvió la mirada y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, tenía algunos arañazos y llevaba la varita bien visible.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" –inquirió con curiosidad.

"Limpiando el desván" –respondió ella con una mueca de desagrado. "Esta casa pertenecía a la familia de mi padre y sólo he vivido yo aquí en los últimos años. El desván está lleno de pequeñas pestes de todo tipo y durante mucho tiempo me he limitado a poner un hechizo de aislamiento en la puerta para que no pudiesen salir. _Odio_ las limpiezas…" –explicó Mina cara de no gustarle demasiado esa debilidad suya. "No soporto entrar en el desván y empezar a oír toda clase de ruiditos desagradables…"

Harry sonrió ligeramente. Por supuesto, a la orgullosa sanadora no se le había pasado por la cabeza pedir ayuda a un experimentado auror… antes hubiera dejado que los duendecillos de Cornualles le arrancasen la cabeza.

"Vamos" –propuso el auror poniéndose en pie de un salto. "Limpiaremos el desván en cinco minutos y luego podremos hablar con calma"

"Déjalo, ya puedo yo sola…" –intentó escaquearse la sanadora, visiblemente ruborizada.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

"Vamos, para un auror una limpieza así es cosa de cinco minutos… hasta Cordelia podría hacerlo sin despeinarse" –explicó pensando que era el orgullo endiablado de Gray lo que le impedía aceptar su ayuda.

"De verdad que no hace falta…" –se resistió la sanadora con voz débil.

Harry le tomó las muñecas y la miró con seriedad.

"Mina… déjame ayudarte por una vez, por favor…" –le pidió. "Ya sé que puedes hacerlo sola, pero yo me dedico a esto…"

La sanadora claudicó con un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. El verdadero motivo por el que no quería subir con Harry al desván no tenía nada que ver con su orgullo, pero al fin y al cabo quizás tuviese suerte y el auror fuese el primero en toparse con lo que realmente la atemorizaba, allí arriba.

------------------------------

"¡Incarcerus!"

"¡Inmobilus!"

Mina observaba con la boca abierta cómo Harry, sin que se le despeinase (más) el flequillo, acababa casi sin mirar con los diferentes seres repugnantes que habían habitado durante años aquel cuartucho lleno de muebles mohosos. Estaba tan alelada mirándolo trabajar con la misma indiferencia con la que un _muggle_ limpiaría las telarañas, que no se dio cuenta de que la catástrofe estaba por llegar.

Dio un par de pasos a un lado, apoyándose sin querer en la puerta de un armario apolillado que cedió con su peso, cayendo al suelo de madera en medio de una nube de polvo.

Sobresaltado por el ruido, Harry se dio la vuelta y la mandíbula se le desencajó de la sorpresa.

Mina miraba, con los ojos abiertos como platos, a un Harry Potter igualito a él, que la miraba a su vez con sorna desde el interior del destartalado armario.

"Hola, Mina" –sonó acariciadora la voz del falso Harry, apoyándose con indolencia en uno de los tablones de madera. Tenía un gesto de chulería más propio de un joven Sirius que del auténtico Harry. "Han sido unos meses divertidos, pero creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos… no tenemos muchas cosas en común, ¿sabes?"

Harry vio que Mina palidecía bruscamente, sin saber qué hacer. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia el auror, visiblemente incapaz de moverse ni actuar. Harry apuntó a su otro yo con la varita y, con gesto de hastío, pronunció el hechizo.

"¡Riddikulus!"

El _boggart_ se convirtió en un dementor vestido con un llamativo traje de odalisca que intentaba con bastante poca gracia bailar la danza del vientre, para a continuación vaporizarse ante las narices de la pareja.

El incómodo silencio que se hizo a continuación podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

"¿Te da miedo que te deje?" –lo primero en oírse fue la voz grave de Harry, que miraba a la sanadora con disimulada sorpresa.

Mina suspiró profundamente, mientras intentaba por todos los medios salvar la cara.

"No es mi _mayor_ miedo, Potter" –aclaró con sorna. "Pero has llegado sin que te esperase, y con esa cara de palo que traías, yo… he pensado…"

Harry no llegó a oír lo que la sanadora había pensado, porque antes de que ésta pudiese intuir su movimiento, llegó hasta ella con dos grandes zancadas y, sujetándola firmemente por la cintura, la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

"Quiero más…" –susurró Harry al oído de Mina. "Estoy harto de no poder salir a cenar contigo. Me importa un bledo salir en la portada del _Profeta_, del _Quisquilloso_ o de _Corazón de Bruja_, o de todos a la vez. Quiero poder ir a buscarte a San Mungo, pasear contigo por el Callejón Diagon, y quiero…" –pareció dudar un momento, pero aflojó el abrazo y soltando una mano rebuscó en sus bolsillos –"…no quiero que te entre un ataque de pánico, pero me gustaría que llevases esto…" –añadió, acercándole a la sanadora una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro.

Mina tragó saliva, todavía aprisionada por el abrazo de Harry. Cogió la cajita y la abrió con cuidado, intentando no pensar en lo que parecía contener. Efectivamente, al abrirla, un sencillo aro de oro con un diamante engastado dejaba pocas dudas a la imaginación.

"No tiene que ser ahora, no quiero que te dé un ataque de los tuyos… pero quiero que nos vean juntos y que te vean esto puesto. No necesito fijar fechas ni formar la familia que no tuve… por mí, el matrimonio y los hijos se pueden esperar… pero quiero algo que diga que hay un compromiso entre nosotros…"

La expresión dubitativa de Mina dio paso a una tímida sonrisa. No tenía sentido negar ahora lo que sentía por él, y de todos modos dudaba que Harry tuviese el suficiente ojo interior como para adivinar lo que iba a pasar con el _boggart_ y dirigirse a su casa pertrechado con un anillo de compromiso. Sacó el anillo de su tenso lecho de terciopelo, se lo colocó en el anular, tiró la cajita varios metros hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos tras el cuello de Harry, al tiempo que acercaba los labios a los suyos.

"Yo también quiero más…" –murmuró a escasos milímetros de su boca.

"¿No más esconderse?" –inquirió Harry sin dejar que consumase el beso. Mina negó con la cabeza. "¿No más citas a escondidas? ¿Podremos quedar a menos de diez millas de San Mungo?"

"Mañana puedes recogerme a las seis de la tarde, en el vestíbulo principal, y prometo recibirte con mi mejor beso para que todos vean que eres irresistible" –bromeó ella.

"Mmmmmmm… prefiero que me demuestres de otra forma lo irresistible que soy" –murmuró Harry dándole pequeños besos en el borde de la mandíbula para finalizar acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos.

Y Mina, claro, se lo demostró.

------------------------------

"Si no entiendo mal, lo que me ofrece es trabajar en la Secretaría del Estado Mágico para la seguridad… como paso previo a ocupar su puesto algún día…" –resumió Hermione apoyándose de forma rígida en el respaldo de la silla. A su lado, Harry permanecía callado.

"El señor Potter me ha hablado mucho de usted, señora Black… y yo misma me he ocupado de revisar su trayectoria profesional. Está de sobras capacitada para el puesto, pero no tiene ni idea de política. Su cargo sería el de consejera, y dado que en el mismo es poco probable que recibiese hechizos o maldiciones, podría incorporarse tan pronto como quiera" –le explicó Santorini con voz neutra.

Hermione miró a Harry dubitativa. Desde que él le había hablado de las intenciones de Santorini, su cabeza no había parado de sopesar pros y contras.

"Usted es una auror capacitada, y es evidente que el cuerpo de aurores perderá a un miembro muy importante si usted lo abandona, pero piense en todo lo que se le ofrece: es mucho más sencillo luchar contra gente como Umbridge desde mi puesto que desde el suyo. Estoy segura de que le gusta su trabajo, pero lo que yo le ofrezco es otra forma de luchar contra la magia oscura"

"Efectivamente, me gusta mi trabajo…" –reflexionó Hermione pensativa. Aunque ahora que Voldemort estaba derrotado y la mayor parte de los mortífagos a buen recaudo en Azkaban, quizás había llegado el momento de hacer algo más. En su pasado, Hermione no había tenido demasiado tiempo que dedicar a la lucha por los derechos de los elfos, o a mejorar las relaciones entre las diferentes razas que poblaban el mundo mágico. Lo que le ofrecía Santorini era poner en práctica las ideas por las que había luchado siempre, aunque no a golpe de varita, sino mediante otras técnicas más sutiles.

"Señora Black, esto no es un contrato mágico vinculante" –aclaró Santorini con un gesto de tranquilidad. "Usted ha sido herida gravemente hace pocos meses. Un puesto de responsabilidad, en el que pueda tomar decisiones, pero en el que su salud no corra peligro, debería ser algo muy apetecible en este momento. Pero, además, si más adelante quisiera recuperar su puesto como auror, tanto el señor Potter como yo estaríamos más que dispuestos a hacérselo posible" –aunque Santorini utilizase este argumento para convencer a Hermione, estaba segura que la joven tenía madera de política.

Hermione miró a Harry, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Sin embargo, hay algo que debe saber" –continuó Santorini sacando un ejemplar del Profeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. "Si decide aceptar mi propuesta, la opinión pública debe conocerla más a fondo. Este es un ejemplar de un número especial de _El Profeta_ que será repartido junto con el número habitual dentro de… digamos… un mes"

Hermione no podía salir de su asombro. A lo largo de veinte páginas, ilustradas con fotografías mágicas en movimiento, estaba resumida la historia de la Orden del Fénix y de aquellos que habían ayudado a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort. "_Los otros héroes en la sombra_", se titulaba el artículo, y desmenuzaba, con un estilo escrupulosamente veraz, quién era quién en la Orden del Fénix. Sirius, Lupin, Ojoloco, Tonks… todos ellos estaban minuciosamente retratados, sin excesivos oropeles aunque de una forma un tanto descaradamente partidista. Los personajes en los que hacían más hincapié eran Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, como amigos íntimos del salvador del mundo mágico. Si bien los comentarios sobre el matrimonio entre Hermione y Sirius eran un tanto almibarados, la chica no pudo menos que admitir que el periodista que había escrito aquel artículo se había documentado a conciencia. Miró a Harry, que leía el artículo por encima de su hombro, y a Santorini, que la miraba a su vez de forma impasible.

"Esto también es la política, señora Black" –afirmó la mujer de mayor edad asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. "Todo el que se mete en esto debe saber que su imagen va a ser pública en cierta medida, y que su trabajo conlleva además una considerable proporción de relaciones sociales. Fiestas, recepciones, cenas… todo eso es también una parte mínima, pero obligatoria, de la política mágica. No voy ocultarle que su condición de hija de _muggles_ no es habitual en este mundo y que hay muchos que no se lo van a poner fácil, pero estoy segura de que precisamente esto constituirá un acicate para usted. Si hubiese habido más hijos de _muggles_ en puestos de poder hace treinta años, la subida al poder del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hubiese sido considerablemente más escarpada"

Si había un argumento perfecto que Portia Santorini hubiera podido esgrimir para convencer a Hermione Granger, era ése.

------------------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó a Marauder Manor, cansada después de varias horas en el despacho de Santorini, todo lo que le apetecía era darse un baño caliente y echarse a dormir. Harry se había ofrecido a llevarla de vuelta a casa en escoba, pero la chica había decidido utilizar la red flú para llegar cuanto antes y reflexionar un rato metida en la gigantesca bañera de su dormitorio, antes de que llegase Sirius.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en el suelo del salón sacudiéndose la ceniza de sus tejanos, una mano morena la ayudó a levantarse, sobresaltándola.

"Mmmmmm… ¿te había dicho alguna vez lo bien que te sientan los polvos flú?" –le preguntó Sirius con voz acariciadora, mientras la acercaba suavemente por la cintura y le besaba sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Eh… ah… yo…" –balbuceó Hermione incapaz de articular nada coherente mientras una sensación electrizante le atravesaba la columna vertebral con cada beso de Sirius. "Iba a darme un baño…"

"Una idea excelente. ¿Te apetece compañía?" –propuso Sirius mientras le acariciaba la piel de la cintura por debajo de la ropa y empezaba a desabrocharle con desesperante lentitud los botones de la blusa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Hermione se había derretido hasta tal punto que era lo más parecido a un charquito a los pies del merodeador. Todos sus planes de un baño relajante, _a solas_, para reflexionar sobre la propuesta de Santorini, se habían ido al garete. Logró a duras penas ahogar un gemido y sus puños se cerraron sobre la camisa del animago. Winny, la pequeña elfina que solía prepararles la cena se apareció a pocos metros de ellos con intención de ofrecerles un suculento banquete, pero cuando vio el febril apasionamiento en el que estaba inmersa la pareja los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas y, colorada hasta las puntas de sus orejillas puntiagudas, desapareció lo más rápidamente posible que le permitieron sus poderes mágicos en dirección a la cocina.

Horas después, Hermione apoyaba la espalda, sentada en la bañera, en el pecho moreno del animago. El agua caliente, cubierta de una espesa capa de espuma fragante, los cubría casi hasta el cuello. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Sirius, quien le acariciaba los hombros y la porción superior de los brazos con ensoñadora lentitud.

"Así que Santorini te quiere en su equipo…" –murmuró Sirius al oído de Hermione.

"Mmmmmmm…" –asintió la chica incapaz de verbalizar algo en algún idioma conocido.

"No me parece mala idea" –constató Sirius inclinando ligeramente el cuello de la chica y mordisqueando sutilmente la piel bronceada donde latía el pulso. La sensación hizo que Hermione reaccionase y se incorporase ligeramente.

"¿No?" –preguntó girándose hacia el animago. "Pensé que no te gustaba demasiado todo esto de la política. Cuando vivías en Grimmauld Place no parecías tener una opinión demasiado buena de…"

"Cuando tú tenías quince años yo era un preso fugado de Azkaban que albergaba un cierto resentimiento contra el mundo mágico… no sin razón, debo añadir…" –la interrumpió Sirius mientras le acariciaba los costados con manos hábiles. "La clase política del mundo mágico siempre se ha nutrido de las más racistas y despreciables familias de sangre limpia, pero ahora que Voldemort está bien muerto y enterrado, las cosas son diferentes. Santorini tiene razón: la presencia de hijos de _muggles_ en política es algo muy positivo para que la discriminación vaya desapareciendo progresivamente… Además, si te hubieran ofrecido algo así cuando te dieron el alta en San Mungo lo hubieras aceptado sin dudarlo…"

Hermione volvió a apoyarse en Sirius y tuvo que reconocer que éste tenía razón.

"Además" –murmuró el animago, su voz produciendo una ligera vibración en el cuello de la chica–, "a lo mejor no te vendría mal evitar el trabajo de campo unos meses más… si los sanadores te permiten por fin tener hijos…"

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Se incorporó, se separó de Sirius y cambió de posición, mirándolo de frente. Sirius le limpió un copo de espuma que se había posado en su nariz e, inclinándose hacia ella, la besó con suavidad.

"Hijos…" –murmuró ella con voz suave. A su mente vinieron las imágenes de Sirius jugando con el pequeño Charles Lupin, haciéndolo reír con tanto entusiasmo que el enano se había hecho caca encima. La verdad es que desde que la sanadora le había prohibido los embarazos se había obligado a sí misma a olvidar el tema, pero Sirius tenía razón: en unos meses esa prohibición desaparecería.

"Si prefieres esperar, yo no tengo ningún problema, pero cuando Mina te prohibió quedarte embarazada vi que no te hacía ninguna gracia, así que pensé que…"

El animago no pudo continuar. Hermione se le había lanzado al cuello con tanto ímpetu que una oleada de agua espumosa saltó de la bañera y salpicó las baldosas, y ahora lo estaba besando con tal ardor que Sirius empezó a notar cómo la temperatura ambiente subía unos cuantos grados.

"¿Esto quiere decir que le encuentras nuevos atractivos a la propuesta de Santorini?" –inquirió Sirius divertido, separándola ligeramente.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Ante ella se abría un nuevo horizonte de posibilidades: un trabajo que cumplía muchas de sus expectativas, que le ofrecía la posibilidad de cambiar las obsoletas reglas sociales y políticas del rancio mundo mágico; un amor correspondido que la hacía más feliz de lo que nunca había sido en su vida, y la posibilidad de acunar entre sus brazos a un pequeñajo de ojos grises y brillantes mechones negros. O una pequeñaja de ojos grises y brillantes mechones negros. O un pequeñajo de ojos castaños y pelo alborotado. O una pequeñaja de ojos castaños y rizos negros. O…

Hermione salió de su ensoñación cuando notó que Sirius había parado sus relajantes caricias. Elevó los ojos y vio allí, mirándola con evidente adoración y una sonrisa torcida que presagiaba que en un par de horas no la dejaría salir de la bañera. Recordó las últimas palabras del otro Remus, al que ella había conocido tan bien, preguntándole si al utilizar el transportador temporal no le importaba arriesgarse a saltar de la sartén al fuego. Se acercó lentamente a Sirius, deseando hambrienta el contacto con la piel bronceada del animago, y pasándole los brazos por el cuello se paró a unos milímetros de su boca.

"Si esto es el fuego, espero arder eternamente" –murmuró.

Y por la respuesta de Sirius, él parecía pensar lo mismo.

FIN

---------------------------------

**Y ahora sí, por fín, este es el final definitivo del fic. Me da pena, la verdad, pero por otro lado con mi trabajo actual tampoco es que tuviese mucho sentido andar actualizando una vez al año.**

**A todos los que habéis disfrutado con la lectura, gracias. A todos los que os ha gustado el fic hasta ahora, espero que el epílogo también os guste. A todos los que habéis dejado review, muchas gracias, y a todos los que habéis dejado esos reviews tan elaborados y maravillosos, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias. Al fin y al cabo, un escritor (aunque sea un escritor de fics) escribe para un público, para ser leído, y para compartir las (locas) ideas que a uno se le pasan por la cabeza. **

**El dejar el fic aquí, con todo un futuro por delante para Sirius y Hermione, ha sido premeditado. Para nadie es un secreto que yo he odiado profundamente el epílogo de los libros de Rowling, porque pasa de los tenebrosos días de la segunda guerra, durante los cuales nuestro trío de oro vive peligrosamente con la sombra de Voldemort ciñéndose sobre ellos, cada vez más cerca a medida que pasan los meses, al aburguesamiento más… soporífero, cargados de niños y con mi querida Hermione lanzándole **_**confundus**_** al examinador de Ron para que éste apruebe el carnet de conducir… en fin, sin comentarios. Nuestros protagonistas pueden tener hijos, una casa y si me apuras una hipoteca, pero jamás dejarán de ser la verdadera esencia de la Orden del Fénix.**

**Bueno, no sigo que me pongo melancólica. Ha sido un placer, de verdad. Un beso enorme para todo el mundo, y espero haberos proporcionado momentos agradables. **

**Lara**

1 Porridge: gachas de avena, desayuno típico inglés.

2 Lord John Roxton: aristócrata aventurero inglés, personaje de la novela "El Mundo Perdido" de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

3 Camden Town: barrio londinense.


End file.
